Les Fils d'Odin
by Nanthana14
Summary: PRE-FILM : Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années...
1. Cauchemar

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de bêtises…**

 **Dans ce premier chapitre, Loki qui a 14 ans est en proie la nuit à un violent cauchemar…**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **LES FILS D'ODIN**_

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Cauchemar**_

Il y a longtemps que Loki savait qu'il était différent de son frère. A 14 ans, il voyait bien qu'il n'avait pas la même stature que son aîné, ni la même force… Thor avait trois ans de plus que lui et il était déjà un guerrier accompli, quelqu'un qui était apprécié et admiré… Si admiré qu'il faisait tourner les têtes de nombre de jeunes filles. Loki n'était pas comme ça… Il n'était pas celui que l'on remarque… Sa silhouette fine, ses cheveux bruns, sa peau trop pâle… Il n'était pas vraiment regardé, à part pour l'émeraude de ses iris qui en était parfois dérangeante lorsqu'il fixait quelqu'un… Loki s'amusait beaucoup du malaise que pouvait provoquer un simple regard, surtout lorsqu'il y mettait un peu de magie… Cela amusait aussi beaucoup Thor qui aimait l'espièglerie de son jeune frère qui trouvait toujours un moyen original pour jouer des tours à leurs amis.

Oui, Loki savait qu'il était différent de Thor, mais ce n'était pas un problème. Il était la ruse, lui la force. Les deux frères se complétaient et s'entendaient si bien qu'ils se comprenaient sans se parler. Loki appréciait cela… Un seul regard et Thor savait ce qu'il pensait…

En revanche, il y avait une différence que Loki aimait moins… Quelque chose qui rongeait parfois ses nuits et le faisait se sentir mal… Loki ne passait pas toujours de bonnes nuits… Quand il fermait les yeux, il ressentait toujours une certaine appréhension, non pas qu'il n'aimait pas la nuit, c'était même tout le contraire… Mais il appréhendait ses rêves… Des rêves… Non, ce n'était pas des rêves… C'étaient des cauchemars… Des cauchemars terribles qui le hantaient depuis qu'il était enfant, le privant parfois de sommeil pendant plusieurs jours… Loki ne se les expliquait pas… Mais ils étaient là… Des cauchemars violents et angoissants qui le faisaient trembler et lui donner la désagréable sensation de ne plus pouvoir respirer… Quand il était plus petit, il se précipitait dans le lit de ses parents, se blottissant dans les bras de Frigga qui parvenait toujours à l'apaiser avec un baiser et quelques mots d'amour. Mais, quand il eut sept ans, son père lui interdit de continuer à venir les déranger la nuit. Loki restait donc dans sa chambre maintenant, luttant contre ses cauchemars de plus en plus violents.

La première fois où il avait dû se retrouver seul, il avait pleuré et tremblé… Il était terrifié et n'avait pas entendu la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir… Pas vu son frère avant qu'il ne se laisse tomber sur son lit pour le prendre dans ses bras. Loki avait sursauté avant de se blottir contre lui, appréciant de le savoir là. Thor n'avait rien dit… Il avait 10 ans, il n'était qu'un enfant lui-même, mais il avait comprit que les cauchemars tourmentaient violemment son jeune frère et il ne pouvait pas le laisser souffrir… Après l'avoir bercé en silence pendant de longues minutes, il avait pressé son épaule et murmuré du bout des lèvres.

\- Ne pleure pas mon frère, je serai toujours là…

Loki avait tremblé doucement tout en lui demandant.

\- Tu me le promets ?

\- Bien sûr, je suis ton grand-frère. Je serai là pour te protéger. Rien ne pourra jamais nous séparer.

Loki avait apprécié ce moment. C'était un pacte qui lui avait redonné de l'espoir parce que son frère avait des défauts… Il était impétueux et peu réfléchi, mais il tenait toujours parole… Loki le savait parce que depuis ce jour, il n'avait jamais failli à sa promesse… Thor sentait lorsqu'un cauchemar troublait son cadet et il venait toujours le rassurer… Même si en ce moment cela prenait un peu plus de temps, au final, il venait toujours le prendre dans ses bras.

Ce soir-là, Loki s'était écroulé dans son lit avec une certaine appréhension. Il avait mal à la tête et il savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas bon signe… Un mal de crâne comme celui-là annonçait souvent un cauchemar… un cauchemar qui serait violent si le jeune garçon en jugeait par l'importance de son malaise.

D'ailleurs, alors qu'il s'était approché de son lit, il avait chancelé légèrement pendant que toute la pièce s'était mise à tourner autour de lui. Loki avait pressé le pas pour ne pas s'effondrer sur le sol et s'était cramponné au rebord de son lit avant de s'affaler tout habillé dessus. Le sang pulsait à ses tempes… Mon Dieu, comme il se sentait mal… Un frémissement le parcourut et il ferma les yeux, appelant le sommeil de ses vœux… Un sommeil qu'il aurait voulu lourd et sans rêve… Mais ce ne fut pas ce qui se passa…

Dès que le jeune garçon se laissa aller, un rêve terrifiant l'assaillit. Un rêve qui commença par une mare de sang qui se répandait sur les marches du palais asgardien comme une rivière terrifiante. Loki eut l'impression d'avoir le souffle coupé. Son corps fut prit de tremblements pendant qu'il montait les marches avec difficulté. La rivière de sang le ramena dans la grande salle du palais, au pied du trône de son père. L'odeur de la mort flottait partout et des corps jonchaient le sol. Une femme gémissait que c'était le Ragnarok, que tout allait brûler et mourir, mais Loki refusait de la croire… La fin du monde n'était qu'un conte que l'on racontait aux enfants pour les effrayer… Asgard était une cité millénaire prospère. Comment pourrait-elle périr ? La femme hurla une nouvelle fois et tendit ses mains en direction de Loki. Le jeune garçon fit mine de s'approcher, mais juste avant qu'il ne la prenne par la main pour la rassurer, une créature sombre arriva derrière elle et l'empala. Le sang gicla et aspergea Loki qui frémit et recula de plusieurs pas. Il recula et butta sur un corps, perdant l'équilibre. Il roula sur le sol et atterrit dans une nouvelle flaque de sang pendant que ses yeux découvrirent le corps étendu sur le sol… Le corps d'une femme à la belle chevelure blonde portant une robe d'un bleu ciel maculée de son sang. Loki sursauta.

\- Non ! Maman !

Le jeune garçon se jeta au pied de la reine et la prit dans ses bras pendant que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

\- Maman ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Maman ! Ne meurs pas !

Il secoua doucement la reine et sentit son cœur se remettre à battre lorsqu'elle ouvrit faiblement les yeux.

\- Maman ! S'exclama le jeune garçon. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tiens bon maman !

La reine dévisagea son jeune fils et hoqueta avant de s'éteindre dans ses bras.

\- Pourquoi Loki ?

Le jeune garçon sursauta en comprenant qu'elle était morte et hurla son désespoir avant de vraiment se mettre à pleurer.

\- Maman !

Loki aurait bien voulu ne pas quitter son corps, mais la mort planait toujours autour de lui et il perçut des bruits de pas. Chancelant, Loki se redressa et après avoir caressé avec affection une dernière fois le visage de sa mère, il reprit son chemin vers l'intérieur du palais, suivant toujours la rivière de sang. Un ricanement sinistre se répercutait dans tout le palais. Un ricanement démoniaque qui le glaça et manqua de le pétrifier sur place. Mais le jeune homme refusait de se faire attraper aussi facilement. Le palais abritait de nombreux guerriers.Son père était fort et courageux, il défendrait Asgard et éloignerait la menace de la destruction, comme toujours. Loki se rapprocha du trône juste pour voir un corps rouler sur les marches… Un corps qui s'écroula devant ses pieds et que le jeune homme reconnut aussitôt…

\- Père !

Loki se jeta au chevet d'Odin en tremblant et releva doucement sa tête en tremblant légèrement.

\- Père !

Le vieux roi ouvrit les yeux et détailla le visage de son jeune fils.

\- Pourquoi Loki ? Je t'aimais… Tu as pu en douter, mais je t'aimais

Le jeune garçon frissonna en sentant la peine de son père dans ces quelques mots et il le secoua doucement.

\- Père… Je ne comprends pas ! Accrochez-vous père !

Mais le roi ferma les yeux et avant que son jeune fils n'ait eu le temps d'hurler qu'il devait se battre, son corps disparut ne laissant qu'une fine bourrasque de vent aux poussières dorées qui enveloppa une dernière fois le corps du jeune garçon avant de disparaître… Loki frémit et eut l'impression que son corps était en train de geler sur place. Ses parents étaient morts… C'était la fin de toutes choses… Et toujours ce ricanement qui le poursuivait.

Le souffle court et tremblant de plus en plus, Loki entendit des bruits de combat sur la gauche et se dirigea vers eux comme un zombie pilotait pour avancer.D'autres corps jonchaient le sol autour de lui. Des corps mutilés et couverts de sang parmi lesquels il reconnu les trois meilleurs amis de son frère : Volstagg, Hogun et Fandral… Loki lutta contre un vertige sournois et contre une nausée qui tenta de l'abattre soudainement. Le combat semblait plus proche.

Lorsqu'il fit quelques pas de plus, il vit un homme, grand, blond, une cape rouge et un marteau à la main en train de se battre contre un homme en noir qui lui tournait le dos. Loki sourit en reconnaissant son frère. Thor brandissait Mjolnir… Il avait réussi les épreuves et s'était rendu digne de posséder le marteau… Comme Loki était fier de lui. Mais cette fierté disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue car, ce fut à ce moment que l'adversaire de Thor trompa sa garde et qu'il enfonça sa lance en travers de son corps. Thor gémit et tomba à genoux pendant que l'homme, satisfait, retira d'un coup sec son arme du corps du jeune dieu. Loki ne put retenir un cri de douleur et l'homme se retourna vers lui. Un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts qu'il reconnut instantanément… C'était lui… Avec des années de plus, mais c'était lui.

\- Non ! Murmura Loki traumatisé pendant que ses yeux tombèrent sur ses mains.

Des mains pleines de sang… Le sang de ses parents… Le sang de son frère… Loki poussa un grand cri et s'écroula par terre…

...

Le choc sur le sol froid de sa chambre, réveilla brutalement le jeune garçon. Loki ouvrit les yeux et se redressa à genoux. Avec un air hagard, il regarda autour de lui avant de se mettre à trembler. Ce cauchemar n'était pas comme les autres. Il était pire… En tout, il était pire. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses mains et il eut encore l'impression de voir du sang dessus. Le sang de Thor. Les larmes lui brouillèrent la vue pendant que son souffle se faisait court et que la tête lui tournait de plus en plus. Loki était à deux doigts de perdre connaissance lorsque deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et le secouèrent avec virilité.

\- Loki ! Arrête ! C'est fini Loki ! Regarde-moi ! Respire ! Respire Loki !

Respirer. Cette personne avait raison. Il devait respirer. Mais tout devenait noir autour de lui. Une main pressa sa poitrine, débloquant quelque chose, car Loki pu enfin prendre une vraie inspiration et l'obscurité sembla le quitter. Sa vue se refit plus nette et il découvrit un visage penché sur lui. Un visage dont le regard bleu montrait une réelle inquiétude.

\- Loki…

Thor cramponna les épaules de son frère pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler, heureux de le voir respirer de nouveau.

\- Hey Loki… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le jeune garçon leva un regard hagard en direction de son frère, mais fut incapable de lui répondre. Ses mains tremblaient toujours autant, tout comme le reste de son corps. Le cauchemar ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête. Son frère… Son grand-frère qu'il aimait plus que tout… Il l'avait tué… Sa lance avait transpercé son corps… Il venait de le voir souffrir et mourir et cela lui avait plu. Il ne pouvait pas lui répondre.

Thor prit un air grave et se pencha en avant pour prendre Loki par les épaules et l'attirer dans ses bras.

\- D'accord… Ne parle pas, mais ne pleure plus. Je suis là Loki. Tu sais que je serai toujours là.

Le jeune garçon ne répondit rien, se contentant d'hocher la tête avant de se cramponner à deux mains à la chemise de son frère. Thor ne dit rien et le berça doucement. Jamais il n'avait vu son frère dans un tel état après un cauchemar. Il tremblait encore comme une feuille et il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Thor tenta de l'apaiser, mais ses mots ne semblèrent pas suffisant, alors il noua ses bras autour du corps mince de son petit-frère et se releva en le portant. Loki ne réagit pas, pleurant toujours.

Thor l'allongea avec précaution dans son lit tout en s'étendant à ses côtés. Loki pleurait toujours, il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état. D'ailleurs, quand il sentit son frère s'allonger à ses côtés, Loki se recroquevilla pour se blottir contre sa poitrine. Thor ne dit rien, le laissant faire et remontant la couverture sur ses épaules pour voir si cela pouvait l'empêcher de trembler. Cela ne sembla pas faire grand-chose et le cœur de Thor se serra. Ce cauchemar était différent… Jamais son frère ne lui avait paru autant bouleversé. Alors il l'attira un peu plus dans ses bras et posa sa joue sur le haut de son crâne en lui murmurant avec douceur.

\- Allez Loki… Pleurs si tu en as besoin, mais sache que je suis là. Je suis là petit frère…

Loki ne répondit rien et laissa sa tête basculer dans le cou de son frère avant de continuer à pleurer. Thor le berça avec affection, restant à ses côtés pendant près d'une heure avant qu'il ne s'apaise et qu'il ne finisse par s'endormir d'épuisement dans ses bras.

Thor soupira. Il esquissa un geste pour retourner dans son lit, mais s'immobilisa. Non. Ce cauchemar avait été trop violent. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son frère seul alors, il posa une main sur sa joue pour essuyer ses dernières larmes et se laissa retomber contre lui en murmurant.

\- Tu peux dormir tranquille. Je chasse tes cauchemars.

Thor ferma ensuite les yeux, se laissant dériver tout en protégeant son jeune frère des visions terribles qui le tourmentaient.

Le cauchemar ne revint pas cette nuit-là…


	2. Entraînement

**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série**

 **Deuxième chapitre sur une collection d'histoires qui se situent dans la jeunesse de Thor et Loki.**

 **Ici, Loki tente par tous les moyens d'essayer de ressembler et de devenir l'égal de son frère. Il n'hésite pas à participer à son entrainement avec ses amis mais, il n'est pas aussi physique que lui…**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **LES FILS D'ODIN**_

 _ **Chapitre 2 : Entrainement**_

Depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, Loki avait toujours essayé de suivre et d'imiter Thor. Le jeune garçon vouait une admiration sincère à son aîné et il était parfois envieux de sa force et de sa manière de se battre, lui qui paraissait si fluet et fragile à ses côtés.

Loki avait 15 ans et il rêvait de suivre son grand-frère dans les aventures dans lesquelles il entraînait souvent le Trio Palatin et Sif. Si la jeune fille était du même âge que Thor, le trio était un peu plus âgé, mais le jeune prince qui avait 18 ans, avait su s'imposer dans le groupe. Toutefois, pour l'accompagner, Loki se devait déjà d'améliorer ses techniques de combat et c'était bien pour cela qu'il voulait à tout prix s'entraîner avec eux, même si cela ne tournait pas toujours à son avantage.

Loki se leva de son lit en grimaçant légèrement. Sa main droite se posa sur ses côtes et il traversa sa chambre en boitillant. Le jeune garçon se planta devant sa commode et vida le contenu d'une cruche dans une vasque avant de s'asperger le visage avec de l'eau. Il redressa la tête pour se regarder dans la glace et fit glisser ses doigts sur sa pommette droite, satisfait de voir que l'hématome se diffusait déjà et qu'il avait presque disparu dans la nuit. Cela avait du bon de pratiquer la magie, au moins cela endormait ses douleurs.Dommage que la magie ne soit pas aussi importante que l'art de la guerre pour les gens de ce royaume…

Loki boitilla de nouveau vers la chaise auprès de son lit et enleva sa tunique de nuit pour passer une chemise de lin verte dont il noua les lacets sans jeter un œil à un autre hématome, assez important qui s'étalait sur sa poitrine. Puis, le jeune garçon sortit de sa chambre.

Une certaine agitation régnait déjà dans le palais, lui prouvant qu'il était plus tard que ce qu'il pensait. Un état de fait qui lui fut confirmé lorsqu'il mit un pied sur le terrain d'entrainement sur lequel Thor s'échauffait en combattant Fandral et Sif en même temps. Hogun, toujours un peu trop silencieux à son goût, était appuyé contre un rocher et Volstagg lui lança avec un rictus moqueur.

\- Alors princesse, tu n'as pas réussi à te réveiller ?

Loki frémit. Celui-là par contre aurait gagné à être un peu plus silencieux... Comme il détestait les familiarités et l'arrogance de cet homme ! Quand son frère émit un petit rire amusé, il se renfrogna un peu plus. Thor ne voyait donc pas combien ce genre de réflexion lui faisait mal. Le jeune garçon eut envie de le lui faire remarquer, mais son frère combattait ses amis et il ne l'écouterait sans doute même pas.

Thor poursuivit en effet son échauffement, parvenant à désarmer Fandral et à coincer Sif contre un rocher. Il détailla la jolie brune avec un sourire.

\- Tu te rends ?

\- Pourquoi pas toi en premier ?

\- Eh bien, moi je ne suis pas désarmé !

Sif le gratifia d'un sourire et leva les mains.

\- D'accord, tu gagnes pour cette fois, mais je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot !

En riant entre eux, Thor et ses deux amis se rapprochèrent du reste du groupe. Volstagg se dirigea vers Loki et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule qui faillit le déstabiliser.

\- Allez à nous ! Voyons si tu arrives à t'améliorer !

Loki frémit. Le jeune garçon n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'entraîner et encore moins envie de le faire contre Volstagg, mais il savait que son frère appréciait de le voir se battre… comme tous les asgardiens d'ailleurs. Alors, il soupira et empoigna une épée qu'il fit tournoyer avec habilité, prouvant à tous qu'il avait une bonne dextérité, et un bouclier.

\- Alors ? Quand commençons-nous ?

Volstagg sourit.

\- Tout de suite !

Le gaillard à la forte carrure emmena Loki en direction du centre du terrain d'entrainement et le jeune garçon le suivit même s'il n'était pas ravi d'avoirà apprendre à se battre surtout à peine réveillé... surtout qu'il savait qu'il allait finir par se ridiculiser une fois de plus. Ce fut à ce moment que la voix de Thor lui parvint.

\- Allez Loki, montre-lui que tu as plus de répondant qu'il ne le pense.

C'était étrange et déroutant mais, subitement grâce à cet encouragement, il se trouva moins seul. Loki se mit en position de combat, ce qui sembla amuser son adversaire du jour.

\- Pour une fois, tu ne voudrais pas attaquer le premier ?

Loki frémit. Oui, il avait vraiment du mal avec les sarcasmes du guerrier. Il était facile de se cacher derrière des remarques cinglantes quand on faisait deux fois la taille de son adversaire. Loki savait que le guerrier allait fondre sur lui pour ponctuer sa phrase et il décida de le prendre à son propre jeu en l'attaquant le premier en poussant un léger cri d'agacement. Sa charge déstabilisa son adversaire qui ne le pensait pas capable de vraiment passer à l'attaque avant lui. Loki savait qu'il ne devait pas miser sur sa force face à un tel colosse. Il pivota donc habilement sur la gauche, entraînant Volstagg derrière lui avant de le frapper derrière le genou pour le faire tomber et de le faire basculer en lui donnant un coup de bouclier assez violent pour finir de le faire s'écrouler.

Au bord du terrain, Thor se leva en souriant et s'exclama fier de son petit frère.

\- Bravo Loki !

A côté de lui, Fandral se moqua de son compagnon.

\- Eh bien alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Loki fit glisser la pointe de son épée sous le menton de Volstagg avec un grand sourire.

\- On arrête là ?

\- Oh non ! S'exclama le guerrier. Quand tu es en plein combat, tout n'est pas aussi simple!

Il leva la jambe et frappa Loki à la hanche. Le jeune garçon recula et Volstagg se redressa. Touché dans son amour propre, il balança un coup de hache bien plus violent que d'habitude. Loki leva le bras pour se protéger mais son bouclier explosa sous le choc. Le craquement qui accompagna le coup n'était pas que pour le bois et Loki poussa un cri de douleur. Sa vue noircit et le jeune garçon manqua de peu de s'écrouler.

Thor comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas et se redressa vivement.

\- Loki ? Tout va bien ?

\- A merveille, répondit son frère en gardant son bras gauche plié contre sa poitrine pendant qu'un frémissement de rage le parcourut des pieds à la tête.

\- On arrête ? Lui demanda Volstagg conscient qu'il avait été peut-être un peu trop loin.

\- Je n'en ai pas encore fini ! Lui rétorqua Loki.

Gardant son bras replié sur sa poitrine, le jeune garçon attaqua de nouveau Volstagg. Son frère n'aurait pas arrêté et il refusait de se montrer plus faible que Thor. Loki chargea donc avec toute la hargne dont il était capable. Le jeune garçon en avait marre qu'on le regarde comme quelqu'un de faible et d'insignifiant ! Une fois pour toute, il allait montrer à tout le monde qu'il n'était pas un faible ou un couard !

Sa charge surprit une nouvelle fois Volstagg qui recula de deux pas avant de parer son coup et de lui donner un coup de poing. Loki bascula à l'arrière et heurta violemment le sol avec un gémissement. Volstagg baissa sa hache en souriant.

\- Tu deviens meilleur, mais ce n'est pas encore ça ! En tous cas, joli combat !

Contrairement à son habitude, Loki ne répondit rien et le guerrier se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsqu'il vit Thor se jeter à genoux devant le corps de son frère.

\- Loki !

Thor le secoua doucement, mais ce dernier ne réagit pas. Une certaine inquiétude lui serra la poitrine. Son petit frère détestait ces entraînements. Il détestait combattre, préférant passer sa journée à lire ou à apprendre la magie. Il détestait se battre et maintenant il était inconscient.

\- Loki !

Thor glissa ses mains sous sa tête et frémit lorsque sa main droite se tâcha de sang. Il releva la tête vers ses amis qui le regardait avec un air choqué. Thor sentit son cœur accélérer sous l'effet de l'angoisse pendant qu'il passa ses bras sous le corps inerte de son frère pour l'allonger dans ses bras. Ses doigts effleurèrent sa joue.

\- Allez Loki ! Je suis là…

Volstagg se laissa tomber à genoux devant lui avec un air inquiet.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas le blesser.

Thor ne dit rien, serrant un peu plus fort son frère dans ses bras. Hogun fit deux pas et posa une main sur l'épaule de Thor.

\- Ne restons pas là… Il a besoin de soins.

Thor hocha la tête et glissa une main sous les jambes de son frère pour le soulever dans ses bras en lui murmurant.

\- Tout ira bien Loki.

OooooO

Loki était étendu dans un lit, dans l'une des salles de guérison. Il était encore pâle et inconscient. Un bandage entourait sa tête et un pansement encore plus imposant enserrait son bras gauche. Frigga était assise sur le bord de son lit, caressant avec douceur la joue de son jeune fils inconscient. Elle entendit des bruits de pas dans la pièce et releva la tête. Thor s'immobilisa en sentant le regard de sa mère se poser sur lui.

\- Que veux-tu ?

\- Je voulais savoir comment il allait.

\- Il est inconscient… Son corps a été lourdement malmené, tu le sais mieux que quiconque.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faudra le dire !

\- Mère, je…

\- Comment peux-tu forcer ton frère à participer à vos entrainements ? Le coupa Frigga tout en serrant la main de son fils. Comment tes amis peuvent-ils être aussi violents ?

\- Je suis désolé… Ils ont fait avec lui comme avec moi mais…

\- Ne finit pas cette phrase, Thor ! Elle est fausse ! Ton frère n'est pas un faible ! Il a une force que tu ne connaîtras jamais, mais que peut-il donc faire face à la brutalité de certains ? Crois-tu vraiment qu'il a les épaules assez solides pour s'entraîner avec Volstagg ?

\- Il l'a presque vaincu et…

\- Stop ! Regarde-le… Le coup qu'il a reçu à la tête est grave et son bras est brisé. Je veux que tu le regardes Thor et que tu te souviennes que tu es l'aîné… Tu dois donc faire ce que tu peux pour que cela ne se reproduise plus. Tu as le devoir de le protéger.

\- Père dit que nous devons prendre soin de nous seul !

\- Ton père a perdu deux frères… Cela l'a changé… Voudrais-tu donc qu'il meurt ?

\- Non ! S'exclama Thor en sentant des larmes poindre au bord de ses yeux. Surtout pas !

Il se rapprocha du bord du lit de son frère et se laissa tomber assis dessus avant de prendre sa main et de se laisser tomber en avant. Sa joue se posa sur celle de son petit frère toujours inconscient et il murmura.

\- Pardonne-moi Loki. Je suis désolé… J'aurais dû arrêter tout cela… Réveille-toi… Ne me laisse pas Loki… Je suis désolé…

Thor se mit à pleurer et sentit son jeune frère frémir doucement.

\- Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner !

\- Loki ! Sursauta Thor en se redressant, heureux de voir ses yeux verts se poser sur lui, même s'il les trouva épuisés.

Sa main caressa la joue de son frère.

\- Loki ! Je suis tellement désolé !

\- Arrête, murmura doucement son frère.C'était à moi de mettre un terme à cela. Je n'aurais pas dû laisser ma rage me guider…

\- Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser continuer…

Les deux frères se sourirent et Frigga se sentit heureuse de voir à quel point ses deux fils s'aimaient. Elle était si inquiète, car elle voyait bien que leur relation était en train de changer et elle priait pour que le fossé qui se creusait lentement ne finisse pas par les séparer pour toujours… Mais pour le moment tout allait bien. Loki avait été blessé, mais Thor était là, s'inquiétant pour lui et voulant en prendre soin. Ses deux enfants s'aimaient… Pourvu que rien ne change. Elle avait tant peur de ce qui risquait de se passer avec le temps...


	3. Lendemain douloureux

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de bêtises…**

 **Dans ce troisième chapitre, Thor vient chercher Loki pour l'emmener avec lui à l'entrainement mais ce dernier ne paraît pas au mieux de sa forme. Il se déroule deux ans après le premier chapitre.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour** **;)**

* * *

 _ **LES FILS D'ODIN**_

 _ **Chapitre 3 : Lendemain douloureux**_

Le soleil radieux qui pénétrait par la fenêtre de sa chambre balaya le visage de Loki qui grogna doucement. Le jeune homme se tourna sur le côté pour tenter de se rendormir, mais des coups violents furent donnés contre sa porte pendant qu'une voix hurla.

\- Debout marmotte ! L'entrainement nous attend !

Loki frémit et se força à ouvrir les yeux. Comme son frère pouvait l'agacer ces derniers temps ! En soupirant, il se leva donc de son lit et chancela doucement. Sa main se cramponna de justesse après la tête de chevet de sa couche lui évitant de s'écrouler par terre. Un long frémissement le parcourut pendant qu'il ferma les yeux pour tenter de faire disparaître son vertige. Son lit était un désordre impressionnant qui témoignait que sa nuit avait été agitée. Loki tenta de ré-ouvrir les yeux lorsqu'un autre coup résonna contre le bois de la porte.

\- Loki !

\- C'est bon ! J'arrive !

Loki avait voulu crier, mais sa voix n'avait pas été plus forte qu'un murmure. Un autre frémissement le parcourut pendant qu'il traversa la pièce doucement pour gagner le meuble d'en face. Un coup d'œil dans sa glace lui renvoya un reflet peu engageant. De profondes cernes noires soulignaient ses yeux et sa peau lui parut encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Loki soupira et s'apprêta à plonger les mains dans la vasque d'eau fraîche devant lui lorsqu'il s'aperçut que ses mains tremblaient. Il se sentait mal, mais il savait que ce n'était pourtant pas le moment. Il refusait de se montrer faible et épuisé devant son frère. A force de conviction, il parvint à éviter à ses mains de trembler et les plongea dans l'eau avant de s'asperger le visage pour tenter de gommer les traces de la nuit. Comme ses cauchemars étaient violents en ce moment…

Le jeune homme s'essuyait le visage lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Loki poussa un soupir exaspéré avant de se retourner vers son frère. Par chance, il était seul, le Trio Palatin et Sif étant peut-être déjà partis pour leur entraînement quotidien.

\- Personne ne t'a jamais appris à frapper, marmonna Loki.

\- Personne ne t'a jamais appris à répondre, lui répliqua son frère dont les yeux tombèrent sur le lit en désordre.

\- Je t'ai répondu.

\- Il fallait crier plus fort, je n'ai rien entendu…

\- Excuse-moi, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'hurler dès le réveil ! S'exclama Loki sur un ton exaspéré en réprimant à peine un tremblement qui parcourut son échine.

\- Mauvaise nuit ?

\- Égale aux autres, répondit Loki en enfilant une chemise de lin vert foncé.

\- Mauvaise donc… Conclut son frère.

\- Ça, c'est ce que tu en conclus toi-même.

\- Loki… Je ne suis pas aveugle. Je vois bien les cernes sous tes yeux et l'état de ton lit. Tu veux m'en parler ?

\- Depuis quand cela t'intéresse, lui répliqua Loki sur un ton froid.

\- Arrête, tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas te voir manquer de sommeil à cause de tes cauchemars.

\- Tu pourrais éviter de faire croire que cela attise vraiment ton intérêt ?

\- Pourquoi tu es aussi agressif ? Parce que je ne suis pas venu cette nuit ?

\- Pourquoi je le serais particulièrement aujourd'hui alors, que cela fait presque deux ans que tu t'en moques ?

\- Loki, je…

\- Non, dit le jeune homme en levant une main pour interrompre son frère avant d'ajouter sur un ton ironique et narquois. Je sais. J'ai bien compris qu'à 16 ans je dois apprendre à gérer seul mes terreurs nocturnes. Ce n'est pas un problème tu sais. Non, dit le jeune homme en portant sa main droite à son front, changeant subitement d'expression. C'est la douleur…

Loki frémit en fermant les yeux pendant qu'il laissa sa main sur son front. Le jeune homme détestait se lever avec la migraine, cela lui arrivait une ou deux fois par mois et, ces jours-là, il fallait mieux ne pas le contrarier parce qu'il était plutôt cinglant.

Thor se rapprocha et posa lui aussi une main sur son front, faisant sursauter son jeune frère.

\- Tu as vraiment mal ?

\- Comme si cela pouvait t'intéresser ?

\- Arrête, bien sûr que ça m'intéresse !

\- Ça va passer.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu as aussi un peu de fièvre.

\- Ça aussi ça va passer…

Pendant tout leur court échange, Loki avait gardé les yeux clos et Thor ressentit une inquiétude sincère. Il avait l'impression qu'au moindre pas, son jeune frère allait s'écrouler sur le sol. Alors, il pressa doucement son épaule et lui dit d'une voix qui se voulait douce et apaisante.

\- Et si tu retournais te coucher ?

Loki ouvrit les yeux et repoussa son frère avant de reculer de quelques pas en lui répondant.

\- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié !

\- Ce n'est pas de la pitié petit frère, c'est de l'inquiétude. Tu parais si épuisé. Avec un mal de tête aussi violent, tu ne pourras pas t'entraîner. Tu risques de te blesser et... Je ne veux plus qu'il t'arrive quelque chose !

Loki fixa son frère comme pour sonder s'il lui disait ou non la vérité. Puis, il soupira et capitula, murmurant tout en ne parvenant à retenir un tremblement d'épuisement.

\- Si tu peux te passer de moi, ce ne serai pas de refus finalement.

\- Je m'en doute !

Thor fit deux pas de plus et prit Loki par le bras pour le ramener à son lit. Son frère ne le repoussa pas, signe qu'il devait se sentir mal et il se laissa tomber doucement assis sur le bord de sa couche en frémissant. Thor l'observa quelques secondes, cherchant les mots qu'il pourrait lui dire sans déclencher une réflexion cinglante avant de choisir de se taire. Il vérifia silencieusement que son frère ne manquait de rien avant de se diriger vers la porte en disant.

\- Repose-toi ! Sois en forme pour demain !

Loki hocha doucement la tête et murmura juste avant que son frère ne quitte sa chambre.

\- Merci frère...

Thor s'immobilisa et lança un petit regard en arrière à Loki. Il eut subitement envie de faire demi-tour et de le prendre dans ses bras pour lui demander pardon pour ne pas l'avoir rejoint cette nuit alors qu'il avait parfaitement compris la violence contenue dans son cauchemar, mais il se ravisa en se disant que son jeune frère le prendrait mal. Alors, il se contenta de le remercier d'un signe de tête et sortit de la pièce pendant que ce dernier s'allongeait au ralenti pour ne pas aggraver sa migraine.

Thor ne vit pas la larme qui coula sur la joue de Loki. Comme il aurait aimé que son frère fasse demi-tour pour le prendre dans ses bras comme autrefois… Lui qui lui avait promis d'être toujours là… Lui qu'il voyait s'éloigner chaque jour un peu plus. Loki soupira bruyamment et ferma les yeux, tombant presque instantanément dans un sommeil lourd et sans rêves qui ferait du bien à son corps épuisé par une nuit de cauchemars.

Loki ne vit pas son frère revenir dans sa chambre. Il ne vit pas la tristesse dans son regard lorsqu'il remonta la couverture sur ses épaules et qu'il essuya du pouce la larme sur sa joue. Il ne vit pas ses yeux rougis lorsqu'il murmura tristement en laissant sa main s'attarder sur sa joue.

\- Ne me rejette pas petit frère… Je suis toujours là. Pardonne-moi. Je t'aime.

Thor essuya ses propres larmes d'un geste rapide avant de sortir de la chambre en fermant la porte avec précaution. Il frémit. Un bon entrainement lui ferait du bien, il avait une certaine pression à relâcher…

...

Loki occupa ses pensées jusqu'au terrain d'entrainement puis, l'adrénaline et l'excitation prirent le pas sur la tristesse et il rejoignit ses amis pour leurs passes d'armes quotidiennes. Thor adressa, en même temps, de jolis sourires aux jeunes filles de la ville qui venaient chaque jour assister à son entrainement. A ce moment précis, Thor ne pensait plus du tout à son frère, l'héritier d'Odin voulait juste combattre et montrer qu'il était le guerrier le plus fort de tout le royaume d'Asgard !


	4. Expédition sur Vanaheim

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de bêtises…**

 **Dans ce quatrième chapitre, Thor, de plus en plus téméraire, décide de partir sur Vanaheim pour affronter les trolls de pierres qui terrorisent les habitants.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _LES FILS D'ODIN_**

 ** _Chapitre 4 : Expédition sur Vanaheim_**

Thor avait fêté ses vingt ans quelques jours plus tôt en compagnie de ses amis dans l'une de ses tavernes préférées. Même s'il n'appréciait pas spécialement ce genre d'endroit, Loki l'avait suivi, refusant de faire croire à son frère que ce qui le touchait de près ou de loin ne l'intéressait pas, car c'était vouait toujours une sincère admiration à ce frère dont la popularité grandissait au fil de ses exploits. Thor était fort, viril, adulé et Loki… Loki était Loki. Oh, il n'était pas faible, il refusait que l'on dise cela de lui. Loki était endurant et résistant, parfois bien plus que les amis de son frère qui se recouvraient de fourrures dès que les températures baissaient. Loki ne craignait pas la morsure du froid. Il pouvait rester des heures en place pour observer et attendre s'il le fallait. Sa magie devenait plus puissante. Il la sentait couler en lui et il voyait le regard fier de Frigga. Comme il aurait aimé qu'Odin lui lance un tel regard. Mais le Père-de-Toutes-Choses semblait bien plus attiré par le côté solaire de son aîné que par le côté lunaire de son cadet. Au final, cela ne dérangeait pas vraiment Loki… Tant que Frigga était fière de lui, c'était bien le principal.

Loki avait également accepté de participer à la fête pour passer du temps auprès de son frère. Cela devenait rare. Bien plus que lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Les copains, les petites amies, les batailles… Thor finissait la plupart de ses journées en tombant comme une masse dans son lit, ne prenant plus la peine de frapper à sa porte, même juste pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. A moins qu'il ne sache très bien que les nuits de son frère étaient rarement bonnes et qu'il ne veuille pas déclencher une discussion plus longue. Quoi qu'il en soit, se retrouver assis à la même table dans cette taverne était un moyen comme un autre pour profiter de sa présence.

Ce que Loki n'avait pas prévu en venant à cette soirée, c'était la tournure qu'allait prendre la discussion après que Thor ait remarqué l'air sombre d'Hogun. Lui qui ne faisait jamais très attention aux gens autour de lui, Loki était bien placé pour le savoir, il avait fallu que, ce soir-là, il remarque l'air sombre de son compagnon d'arme. Et il avait fallu que ce dernier, habituellement peu bavard, ait subitement envie de se confier sur l'origine de sa mélancolie. Vanaheim, sa terre d'origine, était en proie à la guerre. Les trolls de pierre avaient décidé de reprendre le contrôle du monde et les habitants luttaient sans relâche pour leur survie. Thor, bien enivré, s'était levé de son siège en brandissant et en hurlant que dès demain, il allait se rendre surVanaheim pour rétablir la paix. Thor rétablissant la paix, cette image avait fait pouffer de rire Loki, aussitôt fusillé par le regard sombre de Sif.

Quoi qu'il en fût, lorsque son frère avait demandé à ses amis qui voulait l'accompagner, le Trio Palatin et Sif avaient hurlé avec enthousiasme et Loki… Loki s'était levé de son siège lui aussi, attirant un regard étonné, mais heureux de son aîné qui lui avait donné une petite tape sur l'épaule.

 _-_ _Oui mon frère, je serai heureux que cette aventure marque le début des combats des fils d'Odin… Côte à côte pour l'éternité !_

 _\- Pour l'éternité, avait répondu Loki en souriant._

 _..._

Maintenant qu'il se dirigeait vers le Bifrost, Loki ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de réfléchir. Il ne regrettait pas d'être là, mais il ne savait pas s'il devait cette envie soudaine d'accompagner son frère dans ses aventures à son besoin de passer du temps avec lui ou à la curiosité de découvrir le monde d'où venait sa mère. Un monde dans lequel les habitants pratiquaient la magie et où les grands magiciens étaient célébrés à la place des grands guerriers. Un monde dans lequel les habitants avaient le don de voir l'avenir. Et Loki avait envie de savoir si les avenirs qu'il voyait en rêve, des avenirs tous plus sombres les uns que les autres, n'étaient que des cauchemars ou des réalités qui prenaient vie au fur et à mesure de ses choix. Loki frémit et fut violemment tiré de ses réflexions par la voix puissante de son frère.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de rêver mon frère !

\- Je ne rêve pas ! Répondit ce dernier sur un ton plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Mais Thor ne sembla pas le remarquer, le gratifiant d'un grand sourire.

\- Alors tant mieux ! Il ne faut pas rêver pendant les combats, cela peut vite devenir dangereux, même si je serai là pour te protéger.

Loki frissonna une nouvelle fois. Le protéger lui ? Bizarrement, il avait plutôt l'impression que ce serait l'inverse, mais il préféra se taire. Surtout que Volstagg se tourna vers lui en brandissant sa hache.

\- Pour se battre, il faut avoir une bonne arme ! Quelle est la tienne ? Je ne vois ni glaive, ni lance ! Pas même un arc !

Loki lui lança un regard en travers qui montra son réel agacement.

\- J'ai mes poignards… et ma magie.

Et avant que Volstagg n'ait le temps de renchérir, l'une des lames de Loki sembla sortir de sa manche, lévita en sifflant et s'arrêta juste sur son cou, qu'elle piqua légèrement. Le guerrier ne dit rien, surpris par la fulgurance de l'attaque du jeune dieu pendant que son frère lui lança un regard à la fois amusé et réprobateur.

\- Loki…

Ce dernier fit un petit sourire à son frère et, d'un claquement de doigt, la lame disparut. Volstagg massa son cou et maugréa.

\- Maudits soient les sorciers, tout cela n'est pas naturel…

Fandral lui donna un coup de coude pour le faire taire, mais Thor avait entendu ce qu'il venait de dire et il fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne te permets pas d'insulter ni ma mère, ni mon frère.

\- Désolé, excuse-moi… C'est juste que je suis mal à l'aise devant tous ces tours de passe-passe.

\- Ce ne sont pas des tours, répliqua Loki lui aussi agacé par l'attitude du guerrier.

Thor leva la main pour lui faire signe de ne pas renchérir.

\- Stop… Arrêtons-là cette discussion. Le combat se rapproche !

Loki eut envie de renchérir, mais le regard de son frère était sans appel et il préféra ne rien dire pour ne pas le courroucer. Le jeune homme n'aimait pas le voir se mettre en colère, surtout après lui. Le petit groupe arriva devant le Bifrost et sauta de cheval. Heimdall leur barra la route avec un air grave.

\- Que faites-vous ?

\- Je pensais que tu le savais, lui répondit joyeusement Thor. Nous souhaitons partir pour Vanaheim afin d'aider son peuple contre les trolls de pierre.

\- Cela ne nécessiterait pas une armée ?

\- Les fils d'Odin n'ont pas besoin d'armée, répondit Thor.

Loki tiqua un peu, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que parfois, la présence d'une armée pouvait s'avérer bénéfique. Mais son frère brandit son marteau, acquis quelques mois plus tôt en sauvant Sif d'un piège mortel qui aurait pu la laisser prisonnière à jamais des Enfers. Odin avait rendu l'exploit officiel en organisant une jolie cérémonie dans laquelle le jeune dieu s'était affiché aux yeux de tous comme étant le plus grand guerrier de tout Asgard, gagnant le droit de brandir Mjolnir. Savait-il seulement que la magie de sa nouvelle arme venait en partie de celle de son frère associé aux Nains pour lui faire ce présent ? Loki en doutait, mais ce n'était pas grave.

Heimdall se contenta de fixer Thor sans rien dire puis, après un hochement de tête, il ouvrit le portail et toute la petite troupe s'engagea pour Vanaheim…

OooooooO

Le monde des magiciens était recouvert d'arbres millénaires dont les forêts s'étendaient à perte de vue. De çà et là, il était possible d'apercevoir des imposantes forteresses en ruines.

Comme il était simple pour Loki d'imaginer la grandeur et la magnificence de ces citadelles de pierres, reflets de l'ancienne grandeur d'une civilisation sur le déclin. Cela lui était facile parce que le jeune homme eut l'étrange impression de connaître les lieux… D'être déjà venu, mais c'était impossible. A 17 ans, Loki n'était jamais sorti d'Asgard. Il ne connaissait de Vanaheim que les descriptions que lui en faisaient sa mère lorsqu'elle venait lui raconter des histoires avant qu'il ne s'endorme quand il était petit. Pourtant c'était si étrange. Loki était sûr que certains de ces paysages hantaient ses rêves et cela ne le rassura pas, car ses rêves ne se terminaient jamais bien. La voix, cette fois agacée, de son frère le tira une nouvelle fois de ses pensées pendant qu'ils marchaient les uns derrière les autres sur l'étroit sentier.

\- Je pensais t'avoir dis de ne pas rêvasser alors que le combat se rapproche !

Loki sursauta, ne cherchant même pas une excuse.

\- Je suis désolé…

Thor fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait de son petit frère. Ce dernier avait toujours une phrase toute faite ou une pirouette pour retourner la situation quand on le prenait en faute. Qu'il ne fasse pas l'effort de le faire intrigua Thor. Il était préoccupé… réellement préoccupé.

\- Que se passe-t-il Loki ? Demanda donc Thor légèrement inquiet.

\- Nous ne devrions pas être ici, lui répliqua son frère en ne contrôlant pas le léger tremblement qui remonta le long de son échine.

Volstagg ricana.

\- Je savais bien que j'avais raison, le combat est pour les guerriers, pas pour les pleutres !

Loki tourna un regard sombre au guerrier et Thor fit mine de vouloir intervenir, mais Fandral réagit le premier.

\- Cesse donc cela ! Il n'y a pas de pleutres parmi nous et je comprends ce que veut dire Loki. Tout est presque trop calme. Hogun ?

Le guerrier vane se tourna vers ses compagnons.

\- Il est clair que quelque chose ne va pas, tenez-vous sur vos gardes ! Je perçois…

Hogun n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que des rugissements se firent entendre pendant que des trolls de pierres foncèrent sur le groupe comme des prédateurs sur une proie. Thor réagit le premier. Il brandit son marteau et hurla à ses amis.

\- Montrons-leur comment se battent des Asgardiens !

En l'espace de quelques secondes, la plaine se transforma en champ de bataille. Les uns derrières les autres, poussant des cris à glacer le sang, ce fut une dizaine de trolls qui foncèrent sur le petit groupe. Ils étaient grands, semblables en taille aux géants des glaces de Jotunheim et dotés d'une force surhumaine qui les rendaient redoutables, toutefois les guerriers d'Asgard étaient de bons combattants. Le Trio Palatin créa une brèche sur la droite pendant que Thor chargea ceux de gauche en compagnie de Sif et de son frère.

Loki avait tellement rêvé de combattre un jour aux côtés de son aîné que l'adrénaline lui fit un temps oublier ses craintes. Poignards et langues de feu jaillirent de ses doigts et il abattit sans peine son premier troll sous le regard admiratif de son frère qui lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Puissions-nous toujours combattre l'un à côté de l'autre mon frère !

Loki adressa un petit sourire à Thor avant de reprendre le combat. Rapidement les trolls tombèrent les uns après les autres sous les coups du petit groupe et lorsque Thor abattit le dernier d'un violent coup de marteau, un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Loki lui rendit son sourire avant de chanceler doucement quand il vit soudainement des centaines de trolls débouler des collines qui les entouraient avant de fondre sur eux. Il vit son frère combattre avec hargne, mais il vit aussi une lance le transpercer. Loki frémit en le voyant s'écrouler sur le sol pendant qu'une piscine de sang rouge se dessinait sur le sol puis, tout devint flou.

La main puissante de son frère secouant énergiquement son bras, lui fit soudainement reprendre pied dans la réalité. Loki trembla doucement et constata qu'il était assis sur le sol. Son frère, à genoux devant lui, l'empêchait de s'écrouler totalement en le regardant d'un air inquiet.

\- Tu es blessé ?

\- Non… Marmonna Loki en secouant doucement la tête.

\- Vous voyez... tenta de dire Volstagg, mais Sif le fit taire d'un geste de la main.

\- Que se passe-t-il Loki ? Demanda Thor ignorant son ami grognon pour se concentrer sur son frère.

Le jeune homme frémit et se cramponna au bras de son aîné pour qu'il l'aide à se redresser. Si Loki était habitué à ce que la violence rythme ses cauchemars, le privant trop souvent de sommeil, c'était en revanche la première fois qu'une telle vision le surprenait en plein jour. Alors, il ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre à son frère, se demandant si cela venait du fait qu'ils étaient dans un royaume de magie. Thor fronça les sourcils et continua à le secouer un peu pour tenter de capter son attention.

\- Loki ?

\- Il ne faut pas rester ici, répondit l'interpelé.

\- De quoi ? S'étonna son frère.

\- Nous sommes tous en danger, il ne faut pas rester ici !

\- En danger ! S'exclama Volstagg. Je ne vois pas où…

Mais le costaud guerrier n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, car surgissant de toute part une armée de trolls de pierres surgit pour fondre sur eux dans un grognement de colère. Les yeux de Thor tombèrent sur son frère qui murmura.

\- Il ne faut pas rester ici.

\- N'aie crainte petit-frère… Nous allons les repousser !

\- Non, attends, dit Loki en tentant de le retenir, mais Thor avait déjà plongé dans la bataille.

Le jeune dieu du tonnerre n'était jamais aussi heureux que lorsqu'il fendait la foule de ses ennemis avec son arme à la main. Alors Loki se retourna, pensant qu'il était hors de question qu'il ne laisse sa vision se réaliser. Thor ne comprit pas qu'à ce moment précis, ce n'était pas pour sa propre vie que craignait son petit-frère, mais pour la sienne.

Le combat fut âpre, brutal et sans pitié. Les trolls de pierres étaient acharnés et de plus en plus nombreux. Thor et ses amis se battaient vaillamment, mais pour un de tombé, deux prenaient leurs places. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir chez les Asgardiens et Volstagg se serait fait tuer si un poignard n'avait pas frappé l'un de ses adversaires, qui tentait de le prendre à revers, dans la nuque. Lorsqu'il s'effondra le guerrier comprit qu'il devait sa vie au jeune dieu de la malice et le remercia d'un hochement de tête en se disant qu'il avait surement été un peu injuste avec lui. Surtout lorsqu'il vit que de l'avoir aidé venait de l'exposer à son propre assaillant.

Loki encaissa un violent coup à la poitrine et se retrouva projeté à l'autre bout du champ de bataille. La douleur dans son dos et le craquement de ses os lorsqu'il heurta durement le sol lui arracha un cri de douleur. Deux de ses vertèbres venaient de se rompre dans le bas du dos et il cligna des yeux pour ne pas perdre connaissance. Un frémissement le parcourut et deux silhouettes massives se dressèrent au-dessus de lui. Le jeune homme poussa sur ses pieds pour tenter de se relever, mais il chancela, devenant une cible facile. Toutefois, les deux trolls furent éliminés par deux grands coups de haches et Volstagg le cramponna pour le remettre sur ses pieds.

\- Allez, tiens bon…

\- Merci, murmura doucement Loki pendant que sa vision se faisait moins floue.

\- Non, merci à toi !

Loki adressa un petit sourire narquois au guerrier avant de chercher son frère du regard. Un frère qui s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans les rangs de leurs ennemis en dépit de toute prudence. Loki planta donc Volstagg sur place pour rejoindre Thor. Il refusait de le voir se faire tuer. Il le protégerait même si Thor ne comptait pas sur lui pour le faire.

Dans le fracas des combats, Thor devenait de plus en plus emporté. L'adrénaline ne cessait de monter et il se sentait presque invulnérable tandis que les ennemis tombaient autours de lui. Des ennemis qui tentaient pourtant par tous les moyens de l'arrêter. D'un tonitruant coup de marteau, il propulsa deux trolls avant de se rendre compte que, sur la colline, d'autres arrivaient avec des arcs et des lances. Comprenant la menace, Thor hurla à ses compagnons.

\- Faites attention !

Puis, il fit tournoyer son marteau pour créer une sorte de tourbillon qui propulsa les ennemis autours de lui.

Sur les hauteurs, les autres trolls lancèrent flèches et lances. Thor pivota et de son tourbillon tenta d'en repousser certaines. Les armes volèrent et le tourbillon se termina par une sorte d'explosion qui balaya le champ de bataille propulsant aussi bien les trolls que les amis de Thor. Toutefois ces derniers se relevèrent et Fandral lança.

\- Joli coup !

\- Oui, ils peuvent venir, dit Thor. Je les attends et…

Soudain son regard se posa sur son frère debout devant lui… Un frère qui chancela un peu à l'arrière avant de s'écrouler. Thor eut juste le temps de l'accompagner dans sa chute en criant.

\- Loki !

Le jeune homme gémit et, une fois qu'il fut allongé dans les bras de son frère, Thor découvrit une longue flèche noire plantée dans sa poitrine, bien trop près de son cœur pour que cela ne lui déclenche pas un frémissement.

\- Loki…

\- Il faut partir Thor… Murmura le jeune homme avant de tousser et de se mettre à trembler.

\- Loki !

Thor sentait une étrange impression lui vriller l'estomac.

\- Ne reste pas là… tu vas mourir et…

Loki se tut une nouvelle fois pour tousser et Thor ramena le corps mince de son jeune frère dans ses bras. Il allait mourir ? Subitement Thor comprit, ce qui le glaça. Il comprit l'inquiétude de son frère lors de son malaise et de son cauchemar éveillé. Il allait mourir, lui, alors… Alors Loki s'était jeté devant son aîné pour le sauver, faisant de son corps un bouclier. Un frisson parcourut son échine. Il l'avait sauvé.

\- Mon Dieu, Loki… Tiens bon petit-frère…

Un cri de Sif attira l'attention du dieu du tonnerre qui redressa la tête.

\- Ils arrivent ! Ils sont des centaines !

\- Nous ne pourrons jamais les semer ! S'exclama Fandral.

\- Besoin d'un tour de passe-passe ? Demanda faiblement Loki en tremblant dans les bras de Thor.

Son frère sursauta, baissant les yeux sur lui.

\- Non, garde ta magie pour tenir !

\- Si je ne fais rien, vous allez tous mourir, répondit Loki en levant la main gauche.

\- Non ! Tenta de l'empêcher Thor.

Mais le jeune homme ne l'écouta pas, récitant une incantation magique qui créa d'un coup un puissant brouillard autour des Asgardiens. Les trolls de pierres crièrent leur désarroi de perdre de vue leurs ennemis pendant que Thor baissa les yeux sur Loki. Un sentiment de désespoir s'emparant de lui lorsqu'il vit ses yeux clos.

\- Non… Je t'en prie… Non…

OooooooooO

Avec délicatesse, Thor déposa le corps ensanglanté de Loki sur l'une des couches des salles de soins de la cité d'Asgard. La longue flèche dépassait encore de sapoitrine mince et frêle, mais le jeune homme savait que la retirer aurait pu être fatal à son cadet et il en était bouleversé. Il passa une main tremblante sur son visage, notant avec effroi la froideur de sa peau et ses lèvres un peu bleue.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Ne meurs pas petit-frère…

Thor s'apprêtait à se laisser tomber assis sur le bord de la couche de son jeune frère lorsqu'un cri déchira le calme des salles de soins.

\- Loki ! Non ! Loki !

Frigga pénétra en courant dans la pièce et s'immobilisa en poussant un autre cri de désespoir avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit de son jeune fils. Ses mains prirent ses joues entre les siennes.

\- Mon tout petit…

En larmes, elle releva la tête vers Thor.

\- Qu'as-tu fais ? Qu'as-tu encore fait ?

\- Je… Il… Il m'a sauvé… J'aurais dû comprendre qu'il avait eu une sorte de vision… J'aurais dû l'écouter.

\- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?

\- C'est que…

\- Dis-le-moi ! Hurla Frigga en tenant toujours le visage de son fils inconscient et à demi-mort entre les mains.

\- Eh bien, dit Thor en baissant la tête. Loki et les combats, ce…

\- Tu fais comme tous les autres, le coupa Frigga. Tu considères ton frère comme un pleutre parce qu'il n'a simplement pas ta force brutale.

\- Je suis désolé maman.

\- Tu crois que c'est à moi qu'il faut faire ce genre d'excuses !

\- Mais comment je pouvais savoir qu'il était capable d'avoir des visions en-dehors de ses cauchemars ?

\- Comment ? S'étonna Frigga. Que dis-tu ?

\- Si j'avais compris, je l'aurais écouté.

\- Mais dans quel monde êtes-vous partis combattre ?

\- Vanaheim… Répondit Thor en baissant la tête.

OooooooooO

Il était tard. Frigga était assise au bord du lit de Loki. Un large pansement enserrait la poitrine du jeune homme blessé. Elle lui caressait avec tendresse la joue lorsque des bruits de pas se firent entendre et qu'Odin entra dans la salle. Il avait l'air préoccupé et Frigga leva un peu la tête vers lui.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Il est faible, mais en vie… Sa magie revient… Elle va l'aider à traverser tout ça.

\- Elle l'avait quitté ?

\- Loki n'a pas encore exprimé toute l'ampleur de ses pouvoirs. Il a utilisé toute celle qu'il possédait pour couvrir leur fuite.

\- Cela n'aurait pas dû arriver…

\- Je suis heureuse de vous l'entendre dire. Thor est à votre image, fort et impétueux, mais il gagnerait à être plus réfléchi.

\- Cela viendra avec le temps.

\- Espérons-le… Pour nous tous… Espérons-le…

OoooooooO

Lorsque Loki ouvrit les yeux en grimaçant légèrement de douleur, il fut accueilli par une main qui pressa plus fort la sienne, lui écrasant les doigts au passage. Le jeune homme frémit et murmura sans même prendre le temps de lutter contre sa vision encore floue.

\- Thor… Tu vas me casser la main.

\- Désolé frère, répondit son aîné en relâchant ses doigts avant de se laisser tomber allongé à côté de lui dans le lit.

Bien que se trouvant encore dans une sorte de brouillard douloureux, Loki apprécia le geste et pencha la tête pour la faire reposer sur l'épaule de son frère tout en fermant les yeux pour profiter de ce moment. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi proche de lui et cela lui manquait tellement. Thor l'observa et le secoua doucement, un peu inquiet de le voir fermer les yeux.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- La tête me tourne… peux-tu arrêter de me secouer s'il te plaît ?

\- Oh pardon, répondit Thor se sentant de plus en plus maladroit. Est-ce que tu as mal ?

\- Pourrais-tu me reposer cette question dans quelques heures ? Demanda Loki en gémissant doucement.

Thor comprit qu'il devait souffrir et ne dit rien pendant quelques instants, laissant son frère appuyer sa tête contre son épaule. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il lui demanda en secouant délicatement son épaule.

\- Loki ? Tu dors ?

Son jeune frère émit un grognement et marmonna.

\- Si c'était le cas, ça ne l'est plus…

\- Loki… Je suis désolé, dit Thor dans un souffle.

\- Pour m'avoir réveillé ?

\- Non, pour ne pas t'avoir cru.

Loki frémit et ouvrit les yeux pour observer son frère sur le visage duquel il lut une peine sincère qui le troubla.

\- Peut-être est-ce à cause de moi... Lui répondit le jeune homme.

\- Pourquoi donc serais-ce ta faute ?

\- Avec les tours que j'aime jouer à tes amis, il est peut-être difficile de savoir quand je mens ou non.

\- Oui, mais moi je suis ton frère, je devrais le savoir.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Loki intrigué.

\- Parce que je le voyais toujours avant. Parce qu'enfant nous parvenions à nous comprendre sans parler.

\- Nous avons grandi depuis, répondit Loki un peu ému à son tour.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison…

Thor perçut le frémissement qui parcourut le corps de son jeune frère blessé et ajouta d'une voix plus douce.

\- Là, je vois que tu as besoin de dormir alors, ferme les yeux et repose-toi. Je reste là.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé.

\- Je sais… Ferme les yeux petit-frère.

Loki lui fit un léger sourire avant de lui obéir, laissant sa joue reposer un peu plus contre son épaule avant de se laisser aller. Juste avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, il savoura ce moment de complicité entre eux. Oh bien sûr, Thor ne l'avait pas pris dans ses bras, mais il était là, à côté de lui et cela ne leur était pas arrivé depuis si longtemps. Loki frissonna et pensa, juste avant de s'endormir à quel point il aimait son frère. Mentalement, il espéra que cette pensée lui parviendrait puis, le sommeil le terrassa.


	5. Perdre le contrôle

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de bêtises…**

 **Dans ce cinquième chapitre, les pouvoirs de Loki se développent de plus en plus mais, parviendra-t-il à les maîtriser ?**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _LES FILS D'ODIN_**

 ** _Chapitre 5 : Perdre le contrôle_**

Frigga ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un certain nombre de sentiments contradictoires pendant qu'elle observait son jeune fils. Loki se tenait debout au centre du temple. Le jeune homme se trouvait devant la vasque de flammes, créant des monstres et des paysages magnifiques en les sculptant. Comme il était doué. Loki avait 18 ans. Cela faisait 10 ans maintenant que sa mère avait décidé de lui apprendre la magie. Elle avait fait ce choix parce que les arts magiques étaient quelque chose d'important dans le royaume d'où elle venait et qu'elle voulait le transmettre à l'un de ses enfants. Elle avait essayé avec Thor, mais le jeune garçon était trop fougueux et indiscipliné alors que Loki… Loki était passionné par les livres et fasciné par la magie. Cela tombait bien parce que sa constitution longiligne ne le prédestinait par à devenir un guerrier aussi puissant que son frère. Oh bien sûr, Loki n'était pas faible. Il avait une endurance et une force qu'aucun autre n'avait dans ce royaume, mais il n'était pas attiré par la guerre. La magie était bien plus attrayante. Frigga aimait l'idée d'un fils guerrier et d'un fils mage, combattant ensemble pour la paix. La chaud et le froid, le Soleil et la Lune. Elle avait été aussi émerveillée par les prouesses de Loki, ce dernier progressant de plus en plus vite. Oui, elle était tellement fière de lui.

Elle était fière, mais paradoxalement, elle était aussi effrayée. Effrayée par les dispositions pour la magie de son jeune fils. Il était si doué, tant de puissance semblait capable de passer en lui. Jamais elle n'avait vu un tel don pour la magie. Oh bien sûr, la magie était courante sur Vanaheim et s'il avait été son fils de sang, cela l'aurait sans doute moins effrayé, mais Loki n'était pas un Vane, pas même un Ase. Loki était un géant des glaces, une créature qui n'était pas censé pratiquer la magie, à ce niveau-là tout du moins. D'ailleurs, quand elle avait commencé à lui enseigner, elle s'était demandé comment il réagirait s'il ne parvenait pas à l'invoquer. Toutefois, le jeune garçon s'était rapidement trouvé très doué. N'avait-il pas changé lui-même son apparence dès que le Père-De-Toutes-Choses l'avait pris dans ses bras ? Il avait des prédispositions, un flux magique coulait naturellement en lui et la reine avait pu l'utiliser pour lui apprendre la magie. Frigga avait aimé ce moment, parce qu'elle pouvait enfin partager quelque chose d'unique avec son plus jeune fils. Mais maintenant, en le voyant devenir de plus en plus puissant, elle en était presque effrayée.

Loki manipulait toujours les flammes avec une dextérité et une facilité presque déconcertante. Il les faisait venir de plus en plus grandes, les sculptant comme on taille la pierre. Frigga se rapprocha en lui souriant, heureuse de le voir s'enhardir de plus en plus. Elle admirait ses prouesses et Loki se sentit transporter de joie devant le large sourire de sa mère. Comme il était heureux de la voir aussi fière de lui. Le jeune homme décida donc de pousser un peu plus loin ses manipulations. Les flammes devinrent plus grandes, plus impressionnantes. Elles s'enroulèrent et se déroulèrent comme des langues de feu crachées par un antique dragon de Muspellheim.

Entièrement concentré sur la puissance qu'il voulait donner à sa magie, Loki frémit lorsqu'une violente douleur irradia dans son crâne, le faisant chanceler. Le jeune homme chancela, il avait déjà ressenti cette douleur. A Vanaheim, juste avant que… Loki ne termina pas ses pensées, des images violentes, arrivant en flash furent projetées dans son esprit. Des images de souffrance et de mort. La mort des gens qu'il aimait, son père, sa mère, son frère. Il y avait du sang et des larmes. Il y avait de la douleur et Loki vacilla. Il ne parvenait plus à respirer et il dut lutter pour tenter de rester debout. Le voyant pâlir subitement, Frigga se rapprocha de lui avec un air inquiet. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Lorsque le jeune homme frissonna avant de se mettre à gémir, elle comprit qu'elle avait raison et poussa un cri.

\- Loki !

Ce dernier leva la tête vers sa mère, mais sans vraiment avoir conscience qu'elle était là. Les images violentes continuaient de l'assaillir. Des images du Ragnarok, de la destruction d'Asgard et il se voyait, lui, au milieu de tout ça. Loki se mit à trembler et perdit le contrôle. Il sentit vaguement une main se poser sur son épaule et son nom répété sur un ton inquiet, mais rien ne put l'empêcher. La douleur dans sa tête était si violente. Les flammes qu'il manipulait fusèrent dans tous les sens, mettant le feu aux tentures et détruisant certains piliers du temple. Frigga frémit et secoua son fils en le prenant par les épaules. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et elle sursauta en tombant sur deux iris rubis qui la regardaient sans la voir.

\- Loki ! Loki ! Hurla la reine pour tenter de l'aider.

Le jeune homme gémit et l'une des flammes rasa la reine, embrasant un pan de sa longue robe de soie. Frigga fit un geste de la main et une langue d'eau l'éteignit puis, elle reporta son attention sur son enfant, le secouant plus brutalement. Le jeune homme haleta faiblement et un frisson le parcourut juste avant qu'il ne s'écroule sur le sol.

\- Loki ! Hurla Frigga en se jetant aux pieds de son fils.

Elle posa une main sur sa joue et la pressa.

\- Loki !

\- Maman… Murmura le jeune homme dont le regard avait reprit une couleur émeraude plus normale.

Il respirait bruyamment et tremblait encore. Frigga lui sourit en caressant sa joue.

\- Oui, je suis là mon enfant.

Loki frémit et lui demanda en tremblant un peu.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Ce n'est rien mon t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien.

Loki continua à trembler doucement et ferma les yeux, tentant de reprendre une respiration normale. Frigga le regarda en frissonnant à son tour. Elle avait eu si peur que cela se termine mal pour lui.

...

Frigga remonta une couverture sur le corps de son fils endormi et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Loki ne réagit pas et elle ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, ne sachant pas s'il dormait ou s'il était inconscient. Elle caressa affectueusement sa joue et se dirigea vers la sortie, bien décidée à aller lui préparer un breuvage qui l'aiderait à se sentir mieux.

En sortant dans le couloir, perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta lorsqu'elle tomba face à face avec Odin. Ce dernier prit un regard intrigué.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer.

\- Je suis désolée… Je pensais à autre chose…

\- Ça, je veux bien le croire, dit Odin sur un ton sombre. Que s'est-il passé dans le temple ?

\- Rien de grave, mentit Frigga en faisant mine de reprendre son chemin.

Mais Odin la rattrapa par un bras pour l'empêcher de disparaître.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Répéta-t-il en montrant sa robe en partie calcinée.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Est-il dangereux ?

Frigga se sentit révoltée devant le ton employé par son époux, un ton dur et sans appel.

\- Quelle est donc cette question ? Tentez-vous de savoir si vous allez vous en débarrasser ou non ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit cela… Je veux juste…

\- Evaluer la menace ? Il est notre fils Odin ! Il n'est pas votre ennemi ! Ne l'oubliez pas… Cet enfant vous aime… Ne parlez donc pas de lui comme d'un problème à régler…

\- Frigga, je…

\- Ne dites rien de plus si cela implique une envie de l'enfermer dans une cave pour le reste de l'éternité !

\- Je ne veux pas l'enfermer.

\- Pas encore !

\- Je veux juste savoir si vous allez bien et s'il n'est pas dangereux de poursuivre dans cette voie.

\- Vous vous entendez parler ?

\- Je suis roi, mon devoir et de protéger tout le monde.

\- Sauf votre fils !

\- Frigga…

\- Pourquoi l'avoir sauvé si vous en avez peur ?

\- Je n'ai pas peur de notre fils, mais j'ai vu l'état du temple et je veux comprendre ce qui s'est passé !

\- Loki sera le sorcier le plus grand de tout Asgard. Il a cette source magique qui coule en lui. Seulement il est encore jeune et inexpérimenté. Il faudra qu'il apprenne à la contrôler.

\- C'est ce qu'il s'est passé cet après-midi ? Il a perdu le contrôle ?

\- Oui.

\- Et il a failli vous tuer.

\- Je n'ai pas été blessée…

\- Que se passera-t-il la prochaine fois ?

\- Rien de pire qu'aujourd'hui. Je vais l'aider et tout ira bien.

Les deux époux se regardèrent sans rien dire. Le silence pesant entre eux fut interrompu par Thor qui arriva en courant. Il détailla ses parents et demanda avec un air inquiet.

\- Vous allez bien Mère ?

\- Oui, pourquoi tu me demandes cela ?

\- Tout le monde raconte que Loki a failli vous tuer dans le temple.

Frigga sursauta.

\- Qui dit cela ?

\- Tout le monde. Alors, je me suis inquiété.

\- Je vais bien… Cela est très exagéré et si cela t'intéresse, ton frère va bien aussi. Il dort, mais tu peux aller le voir.

\- Je ne peux pas, je dois retourner rejoindre Sif et les autres. Je dois leur dire que tout est faux !

Frigga lui fit les gros yeux et Thor ajouta un peu gêné.

\- Et puis, je ne veux pas le réveiller. Je le verraice soir, quand il sera réveillé. Je suis heureux que vous alliez bien Mère.

Thor se pencha pour poser un rapide baiser sur la joue de sa mère et lui sourit avant de s'éclipser aussi vite qu'il était venu, lui arrachant un léger soupir. Frigga ne dit rien, mais comme elle aurait aimé qu'il pousse cette porte pour aller voir son petit-frère et qu'il passe l'après-midi à prendre soin de lui. Loki n'était pas blessé, mais la perte de contrôle de ses pouvoirs l'avait épuisé, avoir son frère n'aurait pu que l'aider à aller mieux.

...

Lorsque Loki ouvrit les yeux, il faisait nuit. Le jeune homme se redressa, plissant les yeux à cause du mal de tête qui persistait. Il porta les mains à ses tempes et les massa doucement en frémissant pendant que le souvenir de l'accident dans le temple lui revint doucement en mémoire. Il eut l'impression de sentir de nouveau le pouvoir couler dans ses veines. Un pouvoir de plus en plus puissant qu'il était heureux de parvenir à maîtriser sans trop de difficulté. Comme il avait été fier de parvenir à le dompter, fier de voir la joie sur le visage de sa mère avant que tout ne se lézarde, avant que les visions qu'il avait commencé à avoir sur Vanaheim ne refassent violemment surface et lui fassent perdre le contrôle. Loki se rappelait de son impuissance subite à maîtriser les flammes. De sa peur quand elles avaient frôlé Frigga. Un frisson le parcourut et il gémit doucement, entraînant du mouvement à côté de lui. Loki tourna la tête et vit son frère se redresser du fauteuil sur lequel il était maladroitement effondré.

\- Hey ! Enfin réveillé… Comment tu te sens ?

Loki se força à lui faire un sourire même si pour le moment, il aurait préféré être seul.

\- Ma tête martèle, mais ça passera.

Thor se pencha en avant pour se rapprocher de son frère.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Loki ?

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux.

\- Si seulement je le savais, je te le dirais…

Thor hocha doucement la tête, touché par l'éclair de sincérité de son frère qui se laissa retomber allongé dans son lit pour mettre fin à la conversation. Thor comprit et se leva en soupirant à son tour.

\- D'accord. Dors un peu plus. Si tu as faim, je t'ai posé un plateau sur la table, peut-être que ça pourrait t'aider de manger un peu. Je passe te voir demain matin. Bonne nuit mon frère.

\- Merci, répondit Loki en fermant les yeux.

Un peu mal à l'aise, Thor sortit de la chambre de son frère en se demandant s'il n'aurait pas dû rester avec lui.

OooooooooooO

Trois jours plus tard, quand Loki rejoignit son frère pour une séance d'entrainement, le jeune homme se sentait réellement mieux. Depuis sa perte de contrôle dans le temple, il n'avait plus eu de cauchemars ou de visions et les nuits suivantes lui avait permis de vraiment se reposer, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Cela se voyait dans sa démarche féline et le fin sourire qui ne quittait pas son visage.

Tout à ses pensées, il ignora les regards que lui lancèrent certains Asgardiens avant de s'écarter de son passage. L'accident avait fait le tour du royaume et la puissance magique du jeune homme intriguait autant qu'elle effrayait. Loki trouva cela plutôt amusant, lui qui avait l'habitude de toujours se sentir ignoré, condamné à l'ombre de son frère. Même l'accueil que lui réservèrent les amis de son frère trahit cet étrange état d'esprit. Volstagg lui fit un léger signe de tête sans le gratifier d'une blague plus ou moins douteuse. Fandral, Hogun et Sif le saluèrent en se levant des rochers sur lesquels ils étaient assis en signe de respect. Loki leur fit un léger sourire et tendit la main pour faire apparaître l'un de ses poignards tout en disant à son frère.

\- Prêt à m'affronter ce matin ?

Thor sourit, heureux de voir l'éclair de défi et d'amusement dans le regard émeraude de son petit-frère.

\- Avec plaisir mon frère !

Ce dernier se leva à son tour et Loki lui fit un léger sourire.

\- Tu peux prendre Mjolnir.

Le sourire de Thor se fit plus grand.

\- Tu es sûr ? Je ne voudrais pas te blesser.

\- Tu ne me blesseras pas, répondit Loki dont le sourire s'agrandit aussi.

Thor hocha la tête et les deux frères se mirent face à face avant de se lancer dans un duel amical, mais viril. Dans les premières passes, ils s'observèrent un peu, se jaugeant et puis, pris par l'excitation du combat, ils finirent par se prendre totalement au jeu.

Thor pivota sur la droite et donna un coup de marteau à son frère qui invoqua un bouclier qui le protégea du choc avant de porter lui-même son attaque. Mais Thor détourna habilement le poignard de son cadet et ce dernier encaissa en partie un coup de défense qu'il ne pur éviter. Lorsque Mjolnir le frappa à la hanche, le faisant trébucher, un flash se dessina dans la tête. Un flash où il affrontait son frère, ailleurs que sur le terrain d'entrainement, sur le Bifrost. Et il y avait de la haine entre eux, de la haine et de la douleur. Emporté par son élan, Thor ne compritpas queson frère ne chancelait pas seulementà cause du coup. Il décida de lui porter une dernière attaque pour montrer qu'il était encore celui qui gagnait toujours leurs petits duels.

Loki chancela et d'autres visions l'assaillirent en cascade pendant qu'il leva une main pour se protéger. Sans qu'il ne le cherche forcément, le bouclier qu'il invoqua se transforma en arme qui frappa Thor, le faisant reculer. Loki frémit et porta une main à sa tempe. Avec les visions, la douleur revenait et elle était de plus en plus forte, mais ce n'était pas tout. Avec les douleurs, il sentait le pouvoir monter en lui. Il sentait sa magie qui voulait exploser et jaillir hors de lui comme dans le temple, mais en pire. Thor brandit son marteau et Loki leva une main devant lui pour l'arrêter.

\- Non… Recule…

Thor parut intrigué. Loki n'était pas du genre à se rendre de cette manière, ni à paniquer. Pourtant, il y avait bien de la panique dans sa jeune hommegémit et porta les deux mains à sa tête en tremblant légèrement. La douleur était terrible, il fallait que cela sorte. Thor comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas et laissa tomber Mjolnir avant de courir vers lui.

\- Loki !

Loki se laissa tomber à genoux et Thor s'agenouilla devant lui en le prenant par les épaules.

\- Loki ? Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Non… Recule, ne reste pas là.

\- De quoi ?

\- Recule ! S'exclama Loki en le repoussant un peu.

Mais ce simple geste le fit perdre une partie de sa concentration et la magie se libéra en créant une gigantesque explosion. Le terrain d'entrainement fut balayé et Thor violemment projeté.

Au centre du chaos, Loki sentit la pression diminuer pendant que les visions violentes disparaissaient. L'explosion avait projeté les amis de son frère, mais ce n'était pas important, ce qui comptait était ailleurs. Thor était étendu un peu plus loin et il ne bougeait plus. Loki parvint à tituber jusqu'à son frère et posa une main sur son épaule pour le retourner.

\- Thor ? Pardonne-moi Thor… Je…

Loki frémit en découvrant les yeux clos et le sang qui coulait depuis le front sur le visage de son frère… Blessé… Il était blessé.

\- Non ! Thor ! Réponds-moi !

Mais son frère resta inerte et un long frémissement le parcourut pendant que Volstagg se releva en titubant.

\- Mais bon sang, par Odin, que s'est-il passé ?

Il tituba et poussa un cri en voyant le sang sur le visage de son ami.

\- Loki ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

Le jeune dieu ne sut quoi répondre et se releva pendant que l'ami de son frère se jeta à ses genoux.

\- Regarde ! Il est inconscient ! Bon sang Loki !

\- Je… Je suis désolé, murmura le jeune homme avant de disparaître du terrain d'entrainement d'un claquement de doigts.

\- Attends, tenta de le retenir Fandral, mais il avait déjà disparu.

Sif fit les gros yeux à Volstagg.

\- Bravo, comment on le retrouve maintenant ?

\- Pour le moment je m'en moque, il faut emmener Thor aux salles de soins ! Ce dingue est un danger public ambulant.

\- Je te laisserai lui raconter ce que tu viens de dire, marmonna Fandral en glissant ses mains sous le corps de son ami inconscient.

...

Plus personne ne venait au temple, Frigga le savait et ce fut pour cela qu'elle décida de s'y rendre. Dès les premiers pas, elle comprit qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée en étant accueillie par des sanglots. Quelqu'un pleurait. Quelqu'un que tout Asgard semblait chercher depuis ce matin. Frigga fit le tour des colonnes à demi en ruine et découvrit Loki, assis par terre, les genoux relevés contre la poitrine en train de pleurer. Il paraissait si bouleversé qu'il tremblait comme une feuille. La Mère-de-Toutes-Choses s'approcha de son jeune fils qui ne sembla pas la remarquer tout de suite. Doucement, elle s'agenouilla devant lui et posa une main sur son genou.

\- Loki ?

Le jeune homme trembla doucement et releva son visage plein de larmes vers elle.

\- Ne reste pas là…

\- Non, mon enfant… C'est à toi de sortir d'ici. Tout le monde te cherche, nous sommes si inquiets.

\- Vous ne devriez pas…

\- Ne dis pas ça Loki !

Tout en restant prostré sur lui-même, Loki nota le regard inquiet de sa mère et lui demanda en luttant contre ses larmes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive Mère ?

\- Ce n'est rien…

\- Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas dire ça ! S'exclama Loki en tremblant légèrement. J'ai blessé mon frère. Je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire de mal, mais j'ai blessé mon frère…

\- Loki, tenta de l'apaiser Frigga.

\- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda en retour le jeune homme dont l'inquiétude faisait trembler la voix.

\- Il va bien… Il te cherche depuis ce matin.

\- Il me cherche ? Mais il était blessé… Tout ce sang ce…

\- Chut… Le coupa Frigga qui nota qu'il venait de se mettre à trembler. Les coups à la tête peuvent saigner beaucoup, mais ils ne sont pas forcément graves. Thor va bien et il te cherche.

\- Pour se venger ?

\- Non. Parce qu'il est inquiet.

Loki eut un petit nerveux qui fit mal à Frigga, car il signifiait que son fils ne la croyait pas. Frigga tendit la main vers lui et pressa son visage.

\- Je te promets que c'est la vérité. Viens avec moi et tu le verras.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien et ferma les yeux tout en demandant une nouvelle fois.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

Frigga soupira et se pencha pour prendre son fils dans ses bras. Ce dernier se laissa faire et fit reposer sa tête contre son épaule. Comme il aimait la sentir proche de lui, surtout en ce moment. La reine le berça un peu pour l'apaiser tout en lui expliquant.

\- Ton potentiel magique est plus puissant que tous ce que j'ai vus jusque-là. Tu arrives à une période où il devient plus grand de jour en jour. Seulement, pratiquer la magie nécessite une totale maîtrise de soi. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi. Il y a tous ces cauchemars et maintenant ces visions depuis que tu t'es connecté à Vanaheim. Il va falloir que tu apprennes à canaliser tout cela pour que ça ne t'affecte pas. Pour qu'il n'y est pas d'interférences avec ta magie.

\- Comment ?

\- Avec de l'entraînement et de la discipline.

\- Et si je n'y arrive pas ?

\- Tu vas y arriver Loki. Tu es la personne la plus intelligente et la plus résistante que je connaisse, tu vas y arriver…

Loki s'autorisa un sourire en écoutant le compliment de sa mère qui lui fit réellement plaisir. Il restait quelqu'un qui l'aimait. Car il doutait que son père ou son frère ne lui pardonne aussi facilement. Loki laissa donc sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère, profitant de ses bras et se laissant aller. Les larmes lui vinrent naturellement et Frigga ne fit rien pour l'empêcher de pleurer, se contentant de le bercer pour essayer de l'apaiser.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était dans ses bras quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Aussitôt, il redressa la tête et découvrit Thor qui arrivait en courant. En le voyant, Loki se redressa pour se mettre sur ses pieds, chancelant doucement au passage. Frigga posa une main sur l'un de ses bras pour le stabiliser et Thor le regarda d'un air sombre.

\- Enfin, je te cherche depuis ce matin !

\- Tu m'as trouvé ! Lui répliqua Loki ironique.

Thor ne releva pas le sarcasme et fit deux pas de plus vers son frère. Frigga fit deux pas en arrière pour laisser ses fils se parler et entendre ce qu'ils avaient tous deux à se dire.

\- Pourquoi as-tu disparu ?

\- A ton avis ! Lui répliqua Loki.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Un éclair d'étonnement passa sur le visage de Loki. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question venant de son frère.

\- Et toi ? Demanda-t-il en se radoucissant un peu.

\- J'ai la tête dure, tout va bien. C'est toi qui m'inquiète.

Loki frémit, touché par la sincérité dans la voix de son frère.

\- Je vais bien.

Thor hocha la tête même s'il n'était pas d'accord avec ça car il trouvait son frère trop blanc et épuisé. Il tendit une main et lui pressa une épaule avec douceur.

\- Alors rentrons, cette journée nous a épuisé, nous avons tous besoin de repos.

Loki hésita mais son frère lui pressa un peu plus l'épaule.

\- Allez viens petit frère. Tout va bien. Regarde… Rentrons.

Loki hocha doucement la tête. Thor lui sourit et lâcha son épaule. Loki faillit s'écrouler sur le sol mais parvint à tenir ses sur jambes. Tout son épuisement était en train de le terrasser. Il aurait bien voulu que Thor fasse un pas de plus pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais son frère se dirigea déjà vers la sortie. Frigga posa une main sur son bras.

\- Tu peux t'appuyer sur moi.


	6. Une nouvelle sensation

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de bêtises…**

 **Dans ce sixième chapitre, Loki tente de se maitriser pour contrôler ses pouvoirs jusqu'au moment une vision particulière remet tout en question.**

 **Alors à la base je voulais faire un seul long chapitre mais, j'ai décidé de le couper en deux et de vous laisser sur un petit cliffhanger. A la prochaine !**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **LES FILS D'ODIN**_

 _ **Chapitre 6 : Une nouvelle sensation**_

S'il existait bien une chose que Loki avait compris en grandissant c'était que son instinct était une part importante de lui. Cauchemars et visions étaient là pour lui rappeler assez souvent. Chaque décision modifiait l'avenir. Le problème venait du fait que cet avenir était souvent sombre, quelques soient les choix du jeune homme. Loki avait donc fini par prendre pour acquis que sa vie ne se déroulerait pas paisiblement. Mais qu'il ferait tout pour protéger les gens qu'il aimait : son père, son frère, sa mère. Frigga... Depuis qu'il avait eu ses pertes de contrôle l'an passé, la reine avait toujours été là pour le soutenir, lui apprenant à dompter ces forces magiques qui grandissaient en lui chaque jour un peu plus.

Pendant les deux premiers mois, Loki avait refusé de retourner à l'entraînement avec son frère et ses amis. De toute manière et malgré ce qu'il ne cessait de lui répéter, il n'était pas sûr que Thor l'ait pardonné. C'était la première fois qu'il terminait KO et il l'avait été non pas par un coup, mais par la magie dégagée par son jeune frère… par l'un de ses "tours".

Loki frémit tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre. La reprise lente de l'entraînement avait été bénéfique au jeune homme qui avait aussi développé grandement sa maîtrise de soi. Ses émotions à fleur de peau l'handicapaient depuis son plus jeune âge, il était temps qu'il tente de les maîtriser et, pour une fois, Loki était fier de lui. Cela devenait chaque jour un peu plus facile. Il mentait sans sourcilier. Il parvenait à dissimuler quand il se sentait mal ou fatigué. Il flattait sans que personne ne remarque ses vraies railleries. Il s'était créé un sourire sur commande qui trompait la plupart des gens.Son frère et ses amis notamment. Il était si simple de les berner. Si simple de cacher ce qu'il n'avait pas envie de montrer.

Loki savait qu'il était bon à ce jeu-là depuis qu'il était enfant, mais il était en train de passer maître. Il n'y avait guère que Frigga qui parvenait encore à le percer à jour. Peut-être parce qu'elle l'aimait sincèrement. Peut-être parce qu'elle était la seule personne à laquelle il n'avait pas envie de mentir. Quoi qu'il en soit, Loki avait appris à se maîtriser et à donner le change et cela était plutôt positif.Il n'y avait plus eu d'accident. Plus de magie relâchée par inadvertance. Loki avait l'impression de contrôler de mieux en mieux ses pouvoirs et de devenir plus solide, plus dangereux. Aussi dangereux que dans ses rêves ? Perdu dans ses pensées, il posa une main sur la poignée de la porte de sa chambre, sursautant violemment quand une main se referma autour de son bras.

\- Tu m'écoutes ?

Loki tourna la tête et découvrit son frère.

\- Un problème ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Euh… Non, marmonna Thor, troublé par la froideur dans le regard émeraude qui le dévisageait. J'étais en train de te poser une question depuis cinq minutes, mais tu ne me répondais pas.

\- Je réfléchissais…

\- Ne réfléchis-tu pas un peu trop ? Demanda Thor avant de se mordre la langue en voyant le regard noir que lui lança son jeune frère.

\- L'un de nous doit bien le faire pour deux !

\- Bon d'accord, celle-là je ne l'ai pas volée… Mais accepterais-tu de me répondre ?

\- Repose ta question.

\- Nous descendons sur la plage avec Sif et les Trois Guerriers. Hogun veut nous montrer la barque de pêche qu'il a construite. En plus, il fait chaud aujourd'hui et cela va nous changer les idées. Veux-tu venir avec nous ?

Loki fit la moue.

\- J'ai prévu de lire un livre.

\- Emmène-le !

\- Pour qu'il finisse à l'eau ou recouvert de sable, je ne préfère pas, c'est un grimoire ancien.

\- Loki, dit son frère en prenant un air triste. Tu ne vas pas rester toute la journée enfermé dans ta chambre.

\- Je ne verrouille jamais ma porte.

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Il fait beau et…

\- Je préfère l'hiver, le coupa Loki en ouvrant la porte. Passe une bonne journée.

Il allait claquer la porte lorsque Thor la retint et se faufila derrière lui.

\- Laisse ton livre et viens avec moi.

\- Pourquoi ? Lui demanda Loki sur un ton agacé qu'il regretta aussitôt.

Le jeune homme ne devait plus montrer ses sentiments pour ne plus perdre le contrôle.

\- Parce que… Murmura Thor visiblement ému, ça me ferait plaisir d'avoir mon petit-frère avec moi… Tu refuses tout depuis ce stupide accident. Je ne t'en veux pas Loki… et je n'ai pas peur de tes pouvoirs. Je sais bien que tu ne me feras jamais de mal de manière volontaire.

Loki tressaillit faiblement. Si seulement il savait la teneur de ses cauchemars.

\- Viens s'il te plaît… Ajouta Thor. Comme autrefois…

Loki fut plus ému qu'il l'aurait souhaité par les mots de son frère. Il se détourna en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer et sentit la main de Thor sur son épaule.

\- Viens…

Loki ne bougea pas et garda obstinément la tête baissée, luttant contre son émotion. Il perçut le soupir triste de son frère qui lâcha son épaule.

\- Bon… Comme tu veux… Passe une bonne journée, frère…

Thor s'éloigna et Loki redressa la tête.

\- Attends… Je pourrais peut-être passer un peu… Mais je ne te promets pas de rester toute la journée.

Loki fut étonné d'avoir été aussi franc et que ça lui fasse autant de bien de dire juste ces quelques mots. Thor sourit en retour et le jeune homme fut frappé par la joie sincère sur son visage. S'il existait une personne qui ne savait pas mentir, c'était bien son aîné. Thor attendit qu'il arrive à sa hauteur et passa un bras sur ses épaules en souriant toujours.

\- Tu ne le regretteras pas !

\- On peut attendre la fin de la journée pour en décider ?

...

Loki se retrouva donc un peu malgré lui, assis sur un rocher en bordure de l'une des plages de sable doré d'Asgard. L'eau était cristalline et l'endroit était joli, même si le jeune homme avait une préférence pour l'ombre des arbres du jardin de leur mère pendant cette saison. Du coin de l'œil, il observait son frère et ses amis.

Hogun et Fandral étaient sur la fameuse barque tentant maladroitement de s'initier à la pêche pendant que Volstagg entamait son troisième pique-nique de la matinée et que plus loin, Thor et Sif s'aspergeaient mutuellement. Loki soupira. Depuis le temps que ces deux-là se tournaient autours. Ce n'était pas que Loki appréciait vraiment la jeune femme, de toute manière elle ne l'avait jamais aimé, mais elle irait bien pour Thor. Ils avaient une liste de points communs qui suffirait à remplir plusieurs pages !

\- Hey ! Si tu descendais un peu de ton perchoir, le corbeau ? Lança Volstagg à Loki, le tirant de ses pensées.

\- Pourrais-tu changer de vocabulaire ? Lui répondit Loki en sautant lestement pour rejoindre son frère.

En s'approchant, il fut accueilli par un jet d'eau qu'il retourna à l'envoyeur d'un geste de la main, trempant des pieds à la tête Sif qui le regarda avec un air furibond pendant que Thor sourit.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas espérer surprendre un sorcier !

Sif prit un air fâché et Loki leva la main, convoquant une bourrasque de vent qui eut pour effet de la recouvrir de sable. Le jeune dieu pouffa devant son air encore plus agacé.

\- Désolé, je voulais te sécher.

\- Loki, le réprimanda son frère en souriant. Je suis sûr que tu l'as fait exprès…

\- Même pas mon frère, répondit ce dernier en souriant.

Thor lui répondit en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule, mais Loki ne l'entendit pas. Une vision étrange s'imposa à lui et traversa tout son corps. Une vision qui paraissait plus réelle que toutes celles qu'il avait eues et qui lui fit mal. Sa tête se mit à marteler brutalement. Loki frémit et sentit ses jambes céder sous lui, comme il perçut les intonations inquiètes dans la voix de son frère et son bras autour de sa taille avant que le noir ne l'entraîne.

\- Loki ! Hurla Thor en l'allongeant sur le sol.

Sa main se plaqua sur sa joue et ses doigts se mirent légèrement à trembler lorsqu'il comprit que son jeune frère était inconscient.

\- Loki !

Thor le leva doucement et l'allongea dans ses bras.

\- Allez Loki, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Mais le jeune homme ne réagit pas. Thor leva un regard inquiet vers Sif.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- Ça lui est déjà arrivé ?

\- Non…

\- On va le ramener au palais. Je suis sûre que ta mère va savoir ce qui se passe…

OooooO

Loki frissonna et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il contrôla un léger gémissement de douleur et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de se risquer à bouger. Son corps lui paraissait engourdi et une légère douleur résonnait à l'arrière de son crâne. La pièce était plongée dans le noir et, en se tournant vers la fenêtre, il constata qu'il faisait nuit.

Son corps fut parcouru par un autre frémissement. Tout cela était si étrange. Il se rappelait de la plage, des jeux et de quelques discussions banales puis, il avait eu cette étrange vision. Une vision plus réaliste que les autres qui mettait en scène un personnage dissimulé par une cape qui se glissait dans le palais… qui se glissait dans la salle aux trésors d'Odin. Loki ne put réprimer un tremblement. Cette vision était si réelle qu'il avait eu l'impression qu'il voyait quelque chose en train de se produire. Cela ne lui était encore jamais arrivé et la douleur fulgurante qui en avait résulté, l'avait littéralement foudroyé.

Loki frissonna une nouvelle fois et se força à se redresser. Il s'assit dans son lit et décida qu'il voulait vérifier si tout cela était vrai. Il pivota et fit pendre ses pieds au bord de son lit, les arrêtant à quelques centimètres de la tête de son frère qui dormait profondément, couché par terre directement sur le sol. Loki sourit, touché par le geste, même s'il était sûr que ce dernier n'avait pas souhaité s'endormir.

Il l'enjamba et jeta un coup d'œil à son miroir. Il portait la même tenue que sur la plage même si on avait délacé sa chemise pour sans doute voir s'il n'était pas blessé. Loki relaça cette dernière en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il allait l'atteindre lorsque la voix de son aîné le stoppa.

\- Tu comptes me laisser là ?

Loki s'immobilisa avant de se retourner vers son frère qui le rejoignit en deux enjambées.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Ça va. Tu ne vas pas me faire la morale ?

\- Non, mais je m'inquiète.

\- Pour un malaise ? Tu deviens bizarre, dit le jeune homme en faisant mine de sortir de sa chambre.

Mais Thor le retint par un bras.

\- Un malaise que tu as fait il y a deux jours petit-frère !

Cette fois, ce fut Loki qui sursauta.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui t'est arrivé, mais tu nous as tous inquiété et à peine réveillé, tu pars en courant. Je veux comprendre.

\- Je dois vérifier quelque chose…

\- Que tu n'as pas perdu la tête ?

\- Arrête donc de me prendre pour un fou, mais tu peux me suivre si tu veux.

\- D'accord, mais où ?

\- La salle des trésors.

Thor prit un air ébahi et Loki en profita pour sortir de sa chambre. Thor laissa échapper un juron et le suivit. Quand ils étaient petits, ils adoraient se faufiler dedans pour regarder les trésors d'Odin, mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent.

...

Lorsque Loki poussa la porte de la Salle des Trésors, Thor le suivit en jetant un coup d'œil aux deux gardes qu'ils venaient d'assommer.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que Père apprécie.

\- Tu lui diras que c'est moi, lui répliqua Loki en souriant.

Thor chercha quelque chose à lui répondre, mais son frère était déjà à l'intérieur. Il se faufila pour l'accompagner et le retrouva figé devant une des niches. Une niche dont le piédestal était vide. Thor fronça les sourcils…

\- Attends, ce n'est pas l'endroit où doit se trouver…

\- Le diapason, répondit Loki sur un air sombre.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Que ce n'était pas une vision… J'ai vu quelqu'un le voler !


	7. L'Horreur Inconnue

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de bêtises…**

 **Dans ce septième chapitre, Thor doit faire face aux conséquences du vol du diapason et si cet ennemi était plus fort que lui ? Si ce combat là le mettait lui et ses amis dans la pire des situations qu'ils n'aient eu à affronter jusque là ?**

 **Bon voilà, finalement pour éviter de faire un chapitre trop long, je continue mon découpage de cette histoire. Il y aura donc un troisième et dernier chapitre. Alors, bon cliffhanger. A la prochaine !**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _LES FILS D'ODIN_**

 ** _Chapitre 7 : L'Horreur Inconnue_**

Thor et Loki se trouvaient toujours dans la Salle des Trésors du palais lorsqu'une voix retentit dans leur dos.

\- Est-ce que l'un de vous pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe très exactement ici ?

Les deux frères sursautèrent en cœur et se retournèrent vivement en direction de leur père, avec la même expression de crainte que lorsqu'ils se faisaient prendre en train de faire des bêtises quand ils étaient enfants. Ils découvrirent Odin qui les dévisageait avec un air grave.

\- Nous allons t'expliquer Père, tenta Thor avec un sourire.

\- J'y compte bien ! Commencez donc par les deux gardes assommés à l'entrée.

\- Ils n'étaient pas très coopératifs, commença Thor.

\- Alors nous avons été obligé de les étourdir quelque peu, termina Loki.

Odin croisa les bras et les deux frères eurent vraiment l'impression de retomber en enfance.

\- Maintenant, l'un de vous pourrait-il m'expliquer où est passé le diapason, mais pas forcément celui qui sait raconter des histoires, ajouta Odin en voyant Loki commencer à ouvrir la bouche.

\- Euh… Il n'est plus là, bredouilla Thor.

\- Ça merci, je le vois bien. Rien de plus convaincant ?

Thor ne dit rien et Odin se tourna vers Loki en soupirant.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Il a été volé.

\- Volé ? Mais par qui ?

\- Ça je ne le sais pas, il portait une capuche qui dissimulait son visage.

\- Tu as été témoin de ce vol ?

\- Pas directement.

\- Que faut-il que je fasse pour que vous donniez plus de trois mots en guise de réponse ?

\- Je n'ai pas été témoin du vol, mais je l'ai vu. C'était un flash, une sorte de vision. C'était la première fois qu'il m'arrivait ce genre de chose, Père alors je n'ai pas compris. Je me suis senti étourdi et après, je me rappelle juste avoir basculé.

Odin fixa son fils, cherchant à savoir s'il était en train de mentir, mais Loki lui parut sincère et fatigué. Oui, en le détaillant mieux, il vit la fatigue sur son visage et la pâleur de ses traits. Le jeune homme ne devait pas avoir repris connaissance depuis très longtemps. Il ne lui mentait pas, pas dans cet état. Odin hocha la tête et se radoucit un peu.

\- D'accord… Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi le Destructeur ne s'est pas activé.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Loki. Je n'ai pas toutes les réponses Père, tout cela est nouveau pour moi.

Le jeune homme fit quelques pas et chancela un peu. Thor sursauta et le rattrapa par la taille.

\- Hey ! Vas-y doucement Loki…

\- Je suis fatigué…

\- Ça c'est normal, je vais te ramener à ton lit, murmura doucement Thor.

Loki aurait voulu protester mais ses jambes étaient encore faibles et il passa un bras sur les épaules de son frère en hésitant, ne sachant pas vraiment si ce dernier allait accepter de l'aider. Thor ne le rejeta pas et raffermit sa prise sur sa taille, heureux de voir son petit frère lui demander un peu d'aide, lui qui le repoussait tout le temps depuis quelques mois.

Odin observa ses fils en soupirant. Ce mystère le préoccupait et il aurait bien posé quelques questions de plus à Loki, mais il lui paraissait si épuisé, qu'il savait que ce n'était pas le moment. Il allait commencer son enquête seul.

OooooO

Avec douceur, Thor laissa tomber Loki allongé dans son lit. Le jeune homme ne protesta pas, fermant doucement les yeux pour chasser un vertige qui venait de faire son apparition. Son aîné le comprit et se laissa tomber assis sur le bord du lit. Il posa une main sur sa poitrine comme pour lui donner un point d'ancrage et ne dit rien. Loki ne le repoussa pas, appréciant sa simple présence. Thor aussi apprécia ce moment au côté de son jeune frère, comme autrefois, même s'il aurait préféré qu'il ne se sente pas aussi mal.

Loki ne bougea pas pendant de longues minutes et Thor crut même qu'il avait fini par s'endormir avant qu'il n'ouvre de nouveau les yeux. Thor nota que le peu de couleur habituelle avait quitté son visage.

\- Il faut le retrouver… Tu sais quel genre de calamités il pourrait déclencher avec le Diapason.

\- Oui, je vais m'en charger. Avec Sif et le Trio on va fouiller le palais. Je suis persuadé qu'il ne l'a pas encore sorti d'Asgard.

\- Vous allez avoir besoin de moi, dit Loki en faisant mine de se redresser.

Mais la main de Thor, toujours plaquée sur sa poitrine l'en empêcha.

\- Non… Je viendrai te dire ce qu'on a trouvé. Dors quelques heures…

\- Tu sais qu'il faut un certain sens de l'observation pour enquêter.

\- Dans ton état d'épuisement, je ne suis pas persuadé qu'il vaille mieux que le mien.

Loki fit un léger sourire à son frère. Un sourire amusé et sincère qui lui plu, avant de lui demander.

\- Reviens me chercher dans une heure.

\- Pas de problème, repose-toi…

Loki laissa ses yeux se fermer et Thor l'observa glisser dans le sommeil avant de se lever pour sortir de la chambre.

OooooO

Fandral, se redressa en posant les mains sur ses hanches avant de détailler le couloir autour de lui.

\- Cela serait sans doute plus facile si nous savions ce que l'on cherche !

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, répondit Volstagg en posant avec délicatesse un buste d'Odin sur son socle.

\- Mais pourquoi tu regardes sous les bustes ? Demanda Hogun en le voyant faire.

\- Je cherche des indices !

\- Parce que tu crois que le type qui est rentré dans le coffre s'est arrêté pour prendre le temps de planquer un indice sous un buste ?

\- Ben j'en sais rien moi ! Je ne sais pas comment il raisonne ce type !

\- Tu t'entends parler là ?

\- Et puis peut-être qu'il peut avoir planqué le diapason !

\- Sous un buste ?

\- Ben pourquoi pas ?

\- Tu sais à quoi il ressemble n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Ben non, je ne suis jamais rentré dans ce fourbi moi !

Hogun allait reprendre la parole lorsque Sif s'interposa entre eux.

\- Les garçons, je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment de vous disputer. Volstag ne soulève pas toutes les statues, le diapason ça fait à peu près la taille de mon bouclier.

\- Et comment tu sais ça toi ? Demanda Volstagg.

\- Parce que je l'ai vu.

\- Tu es déjà rentrée dans la salle des trésors ? Demanda Hogun intrigué.

La jeune fille répondit par un sourire énigmatique.

\- Tu sais que c'est interdit ! Renchérit Hogun.

\- Les interdictions n'existent que pour être enfreintes, leur répliqua Sif en leur faisant un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner. Sif rejoignit Thor qui paraissait de bien moins bonne humeur que ses amis. Elle le nota et posa une main sur son bras pour capter son attention.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Non… Loki a raison. Celui qui a volé le diapason ne l'a pas fait pour décorer son salon. J'ai bien peur que…

Thor ne finit pas sa phrase, car des hurlements leur parvinrent subitement de l'extérieur du palais. Les cinq amis se figèrent tout en se regardant.

...

Dans son lit, Loki se réveilla en sursaut.

\- Non…

Le jeune homme rejeta rapidement les couvertures et se leva aussi vite que sa fatigue lui permettait sans s'écrouler.

...

De l'autre côté du palais, Thor et ses amis déboulèrent sur la place juste à temps pour découvrir une sorte de géant violet muni de quatre bras qui hurlait et terrorisait les habitants de la cité. Fandral fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais c'est quoi ce truc ?

\- L'Horreur Inconnue, répondit Thor.

\- Et comment s'est arrivé là ? Demanda Volstagg en brandissant sa hache.

\- On l'invoque avec le Diapason. Ce qui nous donne une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Tu en vois une bonne ? Lui demande Hogun.

\- Le Diapason est toujours sur Asgard.

\- Et la mauvaise ? Demanda Fandral.

\- Eh bien, celui qui l'a volé vient de l'utiliser.

\- Génial ! Cela va nous faire un peu d'exercice pour s'en débarrasser, lui répliqua Sif en souriant.

\- Est-ce que je suis le seul à penser que j'aurais aimé autant ne pas avoir à en faire ? Demanda Fandral en dégainant son épée.

\- Vois le bon côté des choses, lui répondit Hogun en empoignant sa masse. Au moins tes admiratrices vont pouvoir assister à l'un de tes combats en direct !

En contrebas la créature poussa un grand cri et frappa violement une colonne qui se brisa en deux, déclenchant un mouvement de panique parmi les habitants qui sembla la réjouir.

Les cinq guerriers asgardiens se regardèrent une nouvelle fois avant de se lancer dans le combat.

...

Quand ils déboulèrent sur la grande place d'Asgard, Volstagg eut juste le temps d'empêcher un énorme bloc de pierre de s'écrouler sur un groupe de gens terrorisés par l'hideuse apparition. Cette dernière poussa un grand cri avant de fondre sur lui, mais Volstagg recula de deux pas et les autres le rejoignirent pour lui prêter main forte. Leur immonde adversaire poussa un cri de rage et se retourna vers Volstagg auquel il lança un énorme bloc de pierre.

\- Es-tu assez fort pour l'attraper ?

Volstagg roula au sol avec le rocher pendant que l'Horreur Inconnue se retourna et balaya Sif de la main en ricanant.

\- Et toi guerrière, es-tu sûre d'être vraiment l'égale d'un homme ?

La jeune femme parut interloquée et l'Horreur Inconnue la repoussa violemment sur le sol. Hogun et Fandral se lancèrent un coup d'œil avant de se jeter à leur tour sur l'immonde créature, mais celle-ci les balaya comme un fétu de paille en rugissant.

\- Je sens votre peur ! Et elle me nourrit ! Personne ici ne pourra me vaincre !

Thor frémit et avança vers la créature en brandissant son marteau.

\- Tu as tort vermine, je n'ai pas peur !

\- En es-tu bien sûr ? Demanda l'Horreur Inconnue en se tournant vers Sif qui se relevait en titubant.

Thor frémit. Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas peur de se battre ou de mourir, mais en voyant l'air sadique que ce dernier lança à Sif, un certain malaise le parcourut. Il appréciait la jeune fille et, dans ses rêves, il se voyait peut-être même la demander un jour en mariage. Alors, la voir à la merci de ce monstre le glaça.

\- Non ! Cria Thor.

Mais l'Horreur Inconnue empoigna Sif par le cou avec l'une de ses mains, la levant de terre. La jeune femme suffoqua et ses pieds battirent l'air pendant que ses mains tentèrent de le faire lâcher prise.

\- Alors ? Tu ne me m'attaques pas ?

Thor trembla doucement et hésita, ne voulant pas risquer de blesser la jeune femme. L'Horreur Inconnue ricana.

\- Je peux serrer plus fort tu sais !

Il mit sa menace à exécution et Sif suffoqua plus. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et elle était à deux doigts de mourir asphyxiée lorsque la lame d'une épée frappa son adversaire au ventre. L'Horreur rugit et lâcha la jeune fille pendant qu'il balaya Fandral d'un revers de la main, l'envoyant brutalement s'encastrer contre un mur. Le guerrier s'écroula au sol et ne se releva pas, tout comme Sif qui était étendue inerte aux pieds de l'immonde créature. Thor rugit de rage et se lança contre son ennemi. Son marteau le frappa violemment et les deux adversaires furent projetés par l'impact à plusieurs centaines de mètres. Hogun et Volstagg se redressèrent juste à temps pour les voir disparaître. Ils avisèrent leurs amis étendus sur le sol et Hogun se tourna vers son compagnon.

\- Je m'occupe d'eux, rejoins Thor !

Volstagg hocha la tête et partit en courant pour rejoindre le jeune dieu.

...

En contrebas, Thor se redressa en chancelant doucement pour faire face à son ennemi. L'Horreur Inconnue ricana.

\- Ta peur grandit, tu ne pourras jamais me vaincre !

\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi !

\- Non, mais tu as peur pour tes amis ! Tu as peur que ta jolie guerrière soit morte !

Thor frémit et tenta de chasser ces idées-là de sa tête. Il ne devait pas montrer sa peur, il devait le vaincre.

Autour d'eux, des soldats de la garde asgardienne vinrent prêter main forte à leur prince, mais le géant les balaya sans même vraiment leur jeter un regard avant de se retourner vers Thor qui le chargea en poussant un cri de rage. Le jeune dieu était furieux de ne pas avoir pu l'empêcher de s'en prendre à ses amis et il était prêt à tout pour se venger. Le seul problème fut que cette rage l'aveugla, le rendant incapable d'appréhender la situation dans sa globalité. Sa charge se solda par un échec. L'Horreur Inconnue riposta brutalement et lui donna un coup de poing au visage qui le projeta au sol avant d'empoigner une lance et de se diriger droit sur lui.

\- Tu ne seras jamais roi d'Asgard, jeune prince présomptueux !

Thor se releva en chancelant et poussa un cri de rage avant d'attaquer de nouveau son adversaire. Mais, d'une main ce dernier parvint à bloquer son bras, de l'autre il le frappa au visage et de celle qui tenait la lance, il empala d'un coup sec le corps du jeune dieu. Thor glapit et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la douleur. L'Horreur Inconnue ricana.

\- Et aujourd'hui périt un prince !

Il le lâcha en retirant sa lance et Thor tomba à genoux sur le sol. Son marteau lui échappa et ses deux mains se plaquèrent sur la plaie béante à sa poitrine, tentant d'arrêter son sang pendant que tout son corps se mit à trembler. La douleur était terrible et il manqua de s'écrouler totalement. Devant lui son ennemi rit plus fort.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais abréger tes souffrances !

Il brandit la lance et Thor entendit vaguement un cri poussé par Volstagg. Son ami arrivait, mais il arriverait trop tard pour le sauver. Thor redressa la tête pour faire face à la Mort lorsque la lance disparut des mains des l'Horreur Inconnue. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils avant de se retrouver projeté plus loin. Thor frémit et tourna la tête sur la droite juste à temps pour voir une longue silhouette habillée en noir se jeter devant lui pour le prendre par les épaules.

\- Mon frère !

\- Loki… Murmura Thor avant de s'écrouler dans ses bras.

\- Thor non !

Loki rattrapa son frère et l'allongea dans ses bras. Il lui tapota plusieurs fois la joue, mais n'obtint aucune réaction.

\- Non ! Thor ! Ouvre les yeux !

Toutefois, le jeune homme dut bien se rendre à l'évidence. Gravement blessé, son frère venait de perdre connaissance dans ses bras. Un frisson parcourut tout le corps de Loki pendant qu'il perçut un tremblement du sol. Ce dernier leva la tête pour voir l'Horreur Inconnue se redresser. Elle rugit de colère avant de se mettre à hurler.

\- Je vais tous vous détruire ! Rien ne pourra me résister !

* * *

 **Deuxième cliffhanger pour cette histoire. Je me suis inspiré de certains faits pris dans les comics mais en les arrangeant. Par exemple L'Horreur Inconnue est bien le monstre que l'on peut évoquer avec le diapason et il se nourrit bien des peurs de ses adversaires mais tout le reste ne reflète que mes idées en espérant que cela vous plaise !**

 **A la prochaine**


	8. La fin de l'affrontement

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de bêtises…**

 **Dans ce huitième chapitre, Thor, blessé, est à la merci de l'Horreur Inconnue. Loki est venu pour l'aider, mais le jeune homme pourra-t-il venir à bout seul de leur terrifiant ennemi ? Et quelles en seront les conséquences ?**

 **Voilà la troisième partie de l'histoire ! Bon final et à bientôt !**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil**

 **alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **LES FILS D'ODIN**_

 _ **Chapitre 8 : La fin de l'affrontement**_

L'Horreur Inconnue ricana encore plus fort.

\- Asgard va être détruite par la peur !

Loki frémit et tenta d'aider son frère à reprendre connaissance en le secouant doucement.

\- Allez Thor… Je t'en prie, réveille-toi !

\- Tu ne vois pas qu'il est en train de mourir ! Lui répliqua l'abominable créature.

Loki frissonna une nouvelle fois. Ses mains étaient plaquées sur la blessure de son frère et elles se tâchaient de plus en plus de sang. De toute manière il avait l'impression qu'il y en avait partout et cela le terrifiait… Les deux frères avaient des différends, il existait des incompréhensions qui le faisaient souffrir, mais s'il y avait une chose qui était vrai, c'est qu'il l'aimait. Malgré tous leurs désaccords, Loki aimait son frère et le sentir mourir dans ses bras le terrifiait.

\- Tu ne peux pas mourir grand-frère !

\- Si tu savais comme il me sera facile de te tuer aussi ! Ce n'est plus de la peur que tu ressens, c'est carrément de la terreur !

Loki leva la tête vers la créature en face de lui. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Il était terrifié à l'idée de perdre Thor, mais ce n'était pas tout. Il était aussi rempli de rage et de haine. Une haine qui le faisait frissonner de tout son être. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais fut interrompu par le cri de Volstagg qui plongea sur l'Horreur Inconnue en hurlant.

\- Espèce de sale monstre !

Il blessa le géant d'un coup de hache, mais se fit projeter plus loin par un autre coup de poing tonitruant.

\- Misérable avorton !

Loki suivit distraitement le court échange entre les deux ennemis et bloqua sur une silhouette tapie derrière une colonne. Une silhouette drapée dans une longue cape noire comme celle qu'il avait vue sur les épaules de l'intrus qui avait volé le Diapason. Il frissonna en comprenant que le voleur était là, observant dans le noir le chaos qu'il avait déclenché. L'intrus sembla sentir le regard de Loki peser sur lui et tourna la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent… Il avait des yeux verts émeraude qui firent frémir le jeune dieu. Il connaissait ses yeux. C'étaient les siens. Un frisson le parcourut et la silhouette sombre disparut. Loki aurait aimé le poursuivre pour mieux comprendre ce que tout cela signifiait, mais un long gémissement de douleur de son frère le ramena à la réalité.

Thor était en train de mourir dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Loki redressa la tête vers leur adversaire. L'Horreur Inconnue semblait si heureux de provoquer souffrance et chaos. Loki avait toujours peur de perdre son frère, mais sa peur diminua peu à peu pour laisser place à plus de haine et de rage… Une haine qui s'accompagna d'une étrange sensation. Loki eut l'impression qu'une source étrange coulait en lui, une source chaude qui le fit frissonner et qui était de plus en plus présente. Ses mains étaient toujours plaquées sur la blessure de son frère qu'il serrait dans ses bras. L'Horreur Inconnue sembla se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se tourna vers le jeune homme, délaissant Volstagg qui se relevait et remarqua une étrange aura se mettre à briller autour du corps de Loki. Une aura verte et noire qui grandit et devint de plus en plus puissante.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Loki posa doucement son frère sur le sol et se redressa en chancelant.

\- Ta peur ne te permettra pas de me vaincre !

\- Je n'ai plus peur, répondit le jeune homme en le toisant.

Son regard vert tourna au rouge avant de redevenir plus vert et plus brillant qu'il n'avait jamais été. Loki leva la main droite et laissa la source chaude couler en lui avant de jaillir brutalement. Toute cette énergie prit la forme d'un puissant rayon de lumière et de magie qui frappa violemment l'Horreur Inconnue, la désintégrant sur place et soufflant toute une partie des bâtiments qui se trouvaient derrière, ne laissant qu'un champ de ruine subitement silencieux.

Aussi brutalement qu'elle était apparue, l'énergie qui enveloppait le jeune dieu disparut et Loki vacilla sur ses jambes. Il perçut la voix inquiète de Volstagg, laissa tomber ses yeux sur le corps inerte et recouvert de sang de son frère à ses pieds puis chancela doucement avant de s'effondrer lourdement sur le sol.

\- Loki ! Hurla Volstagg en courant vers les deux frères.

Il se jeta à genoux et passa une main sous la tête de Loki pour la redresser.

\- Hey Loki !

Il le secoua doucement, mais dut bien se rendre à l'évidence : le jeune homme venait de perdre connaissance. Ce fut à cet instant qu'Hogun déboula avec Sif et Fandral qui titubaient légèrement derrière lui. Ils le rejoignirent et s'agenouillèrent auprès des deux frères.

\- Mon dieu, s'exclama Sif en prenant Thor dans ses bras. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Loki l'a vaincu… Il a tout détruit, mais il l'a vaincu. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle puissance magique… Répondit Volstagg.

\- Il ne faut pas perdre de temps, dit Hogun. Nous allons emmener Thor aux chambres de guérison. Volstagg, peux-tu emmener Loki au palais ?

\- Il est inconscient lui aussi.

\- Il est blessé ?

\- Non…

\- Alors cela vient de son emploi de la magie, la Reine lui sera plus utile que les guérisseurs.

\- Oui, tu as raison…

...

Quand Hogun et Fandral déposèrent Thor sur l'un des lits des chambres de guérison, pâle et toujours inconscient, la porte s'ouvrit et Odin entra presque en courant. On lui avait rapporté l'état de son fils et le Père-de-Toutes-Choses était totalement bouleversé. Il se pencha au-dessus de son enfant pendant que les guérisseurs lui retiraient ses vêtements. A la vue de la plaie béante et sanguinolente dans son poitrail, il frémit et se tourna vers les amis de son fils.

\- Vous allez m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer !

...

Volstagg déposa Loki avec précaution sur son lit. Le jeune homme paraissait plus pâle que d'habitude et son corps s'était mis à trembler. En passant rapidement ses doigts sur son front, il constata que la fièvre était en train de s'installer et fronça les sourcils. Il se posait toujours des questions lorsque la reine entra en courant dans la pièce.

\- Mon petit !

Elle se laissa tomber sur le bord du lit de Loki et prit son visage entre ses mains. Elle le caressa doucement en essayant de l'appeler.

\- Mon petit ! Loki !

Mais le jeune homme ne réagit pas et la reine tourna la tête vers Volstagg.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Il... Il a vaincu l'Horreur Inconnue tout seul. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de magie…

Frigga frémit et murmura tout en pressant toujours le visage de son jeune fils inconscient.

\- Mon Dieu… Je suis là Loki… ça va aller…

OooooO

Avec précaution, Frigga redressa la tête de Loki pour lui faire boire un breuvage qu'elle venait de préparer. Le jeune homme était toujours inconscient et ne semblait pas aller mieux. Son corps, terrassé par la fièvre et la douleur tremblait de plus en plus. Ses cheveux bruns collaient à sa peau de plus en plus blanche à cause de la sueur. Les gestes de Frigga étaient remplis d'inquiétude et il était visible que la reine avait longtemps pleuré, comme le montrait les traces de larmes sur son visage. Elle reposa la tête de son jeune fils sur les oreillers et frémit avant de se pencher pour lui donner un baiser sur le front.

\- Allez mon petit, ne meurs pas…

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et la reine leva la tête, paraissant légèrement surprise quand elle vit Odin entrer dans la pièce. Le Père-de-Toutes-Choses paraissait fatigué, mais cela ne suffit pas à son épouse qui lui lança.

\- Je ne pensais pas vous voir.

\- J'étais au chevet de notre fils, cela fait deux jours qu'il lutte contre la mort.

\- Thor n'est pas le seul de nos fils à lutter… Chaque heure qu'il passe est une victoire…

Odin sentit bien toute la détresse dans la voix de sa femme et se rapprocha un peu plus du lit de son deuxième fils. Il découvrit sa fièvre, ses tremblements, sa douleur et sa peau trop pâle.

\- Sa vie est vraiment en danger ?

\- C'est un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie…

\- Comment cela ? Demanda Odin en frémissant.

\- Il a 19 ans… Ce n'est qu'un enfant... La puissance dont il a fait preuve pour vaincre cette chose n'aurait pas dû se manifester. C'est bien trop tôt. Son corps n'est pas encore prêt pour endurer une telle essence magique. Ça l'a vidé de ses forces vitales… Je ne sais pas s'il pourra s'en remettre.

\- Mais comment il a pu en arriver là ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un faire preuve de pouvoir aussi puissant aussi jeune.

\- Aucun Vane ?

\- Non… Loki est un être magique exceptionnel.

\- C'est dangereux ?

Frigga frémit et se tourna vers son époux qu'elle dévisagea quelques secondes avant de murmurer.

\- Vous avez peur ?

Odin ne répondit rien et Frigga frissonna une seconde fois.

\- Oui… Il y a de la peur dans votre regard. Comment pouvez-vous avoir peur de notre fils ?

\- Parce qu'il ne l'est pas…

Frigga trembla plus fort et sa douleur se transforma en colère.

\- Comment pouvez-vous dire une chose pareille alors qu'il est dans la même pièce que nous ? Il n'est peut-être pas conscient, mais sa perception dépasse ce que vous pouvez imaginer. Ne dites pas cela devant lui… Par pitié ne le reniez pas… Il ne le mérite pas.

La reine détourna les yeux de son mari pour caresser avec douceur la joue de Loki qui se cabra doucement.

\- Il est mon petit garçon… Mon miracle alors que je ne pouvais plus avoir d'enfants. Il est en train de mourir pour avoir tout tenté pour sauver son frère et cette cité. Est-ce là tout ce que vous trouvez à dire ?

Frigga se pencha en avant, déposant son front contre celui de son fils, ses larmes coulant le long de ses joues pour tomber sur sa peau trop pâle.

\- Ne meurs pas mon petit…

La reine déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils avant de se redresser et de se retourner vers son mari.

\- Il n'est donc rien de plus qu'un trophée ? C'est pour cela qu'il vous a fallu deux jours pour passer cette porte ?

Odin ne répondit rien et finit de se rapprocher. Il fit le tour du lit pour s'asseoir de l'autre côté et prendre la main de Loki dans la sienne. Il fut touché par la moiteur de sa peau et les tremblements de son corps épuisé. Maintenant qu'il était proche de lui, il pouvait réellement voir sa douleur et soudain… son masque de roi se fissura pour laisser apparaître son visage de père. Odin ne pouvait nier que de ramasser ce bébé jotun à demi-mort avait d'abord été un acte politique. Il allait l'élever pour le renvoyer chez lui, prendre le trône et avoir un géant des glaces allié. Mais tout cela était bien loin, car pour le moment, la seule chose qu'il vit en lui serrant la main, fut les traits épuisés de son fils… Son fils… Odin frémit. Comment avait-il pu penser de telles choses ? Avec douceur, il glissa ses mains sous la poitrine de Loki pour le soulever et l'allonger dans ses bras. Frigga le laissa faire, observant son époux presser doucement la joue du plus jeune de leurs fils en murmurant.

\- Je sens à peine les battements de son cœur…

\- Je vous l'ai dit… Il se meurt.

Odin frissonna et laissa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme pendant qu'il prit un regard triste.

\- Mon petit… Pardonne-moi. Comment j'ai pu ne pas venir te voir avant ? Accroche-toi mon fils. Traverse cette épreuve. Mon petit garçon… Mon fils…

Odin répétait les mêmes mots comme pour se faire pardonner sa phrase malheureuse. Cet enfant était son fils. Il n'était pas de son sang, mais il était son fils et il se maudit de l'avoir oublié… de l'avoir laissé souffrir sans s'en occuper alors qu'il le trouvait si faible… Soudain, il frémit et pressa plus fort la joue de Loki.

\- Non ! Loki ! Mon petit… Loki !

Une certaine terreur s'empara d'Odin qui allongea son enfant sur le lit avant de se mettre au-dessus de lui pour le secouer.

\- Loki ! Non!

Frigga sursauta et se mit à pleurer.

\- Il ne respire plus…

\- Loki !

Odin posa ses paumes sur la poitrine de son fils et se mit à presser ses mains pour tenter de le ramener.

\- Loki ! Non ! Reviens Loki ! Je t'aime mon fils ! Je t'en prie ! Loki !

Tout en hurlant, Odin continuait de compresser la poitrine du jeune homme pour tenter de faire repartir son cœur. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre… pas comme ça… Les secondes semblèrent terribles, mais Frigga se mit à crier en pleurant à la fois de douleur et de joie.

\- Il est revenu…

Odin soupira et se laissa tomber assis à côté du jeune homme. Sa main pressa doucement sa joue.

\- Allez fils… C'est bien… Il faut continuer à lutter.

Il resta assis quelques secondes pour se reprendre puis, Odin se redressa avant de se pencher pour prendre Loki dans ses bras. Frigga fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Nos deux enfants luttent pour leurs vies…

...

En portant toujours Loki dans les bras, Odin pénétra dans la chambre de guérison dans laquelle se trouvait Thor. Le jeune guerrier, toujours inconscient était presque aussi pâle que son jeune frère. Avec précaution, Odin déposa Loki à côté de Thor, faisant reposer la main de son jeune fils sur celle de son aîné en murmurant.

\- Lorsque je combattais avec mes frères, j'ai toujours été plus fort. Combattez ensemble mes fils… Revenez-nous.

OooooO

Un cri de douleur se noua dans la gorge de Thor quand il se cabra en ouvrant les yeux. De sa poitrine partaient de grandes décharges de souffrance qui le firent trembler doucement. Il gémit et ses yeux s'ouvrirent plus grands. La douleur était encore si présente. Un frisson le parcourut et une voix lui parvint vaguement… Une voix et la chaleur d'une main qui se posa sur son épaule.

\- Thor, mon enfant !

La voix de Frigga était teintée à la fois de joie et d'angoisse. Thor se cabra et murmura faiblement.

\- Mère…

\- Oui mon fils, ne fais pas de geste brusque… Tu es encore faible…

Thor frémit et ferma les yeux pour se remettre les idées en place. Faible, pourquoi ? Que s'était-il passé ? Peu à peu, ses idées se démêlèrent et il se rappela de l'Horreur Inconnue. Du monstre et de son attaque contrée… De la lance et de la douleur qui avait déchiré sa poitrine, mais pas seulement…

\- Loki… Murmura Thor en ouvrant de nouveau les yeux.

Frigga lui caressa doucement le front pour tenter de l'apaiser sans lui répondre et Thor sentit un étrange sentiment le parcourir. Il tourna la tête et tomba sur le visage blême de son jeune frère inconscient à ses côtés. Son regard se tourna de nouveau vers sa mère pendant qu'il tenta de bouger son bras pour effleurer sa joue de ses doigts.

\- Loki… Il est blessé ?

\- Non… Pas comme tu l'entends… Il a utilisé toute sa magie pour tenter de te sauver et son corps a du mal à s'en remettre.

\- Mais il va s'en remettre ? Demanda Thor en pressant la joue de son jeune frère.

\- Je l'espère… ça fait cinq jours que vous êtes inconscients tous les deux. Nous avons failli le perdre, mais depuis il semble récupérer doucement.

Thor sursauta et malgré la douleur, il tenta de se redresser. Frigga essaya de l'empêcher de le faire, mais Thor la repoussa doucement. Il grimaça et parvint à s'asseoir avant de glisser ses mains sous son frère pour le soulever avec délicatesse. Sa blessure à la poitrine le fit gémir, mais il réussit à allonger son frère inconscient dans ses bras.

\- Allez, je suis là Loki… Ouvre les yeux.

Frigga fut touché par l'inquiétude de son aîné, mais cela la rendit aussi triste parce que l'état du jeune homme était encore précaire. Thor frémit et pressa plus fort la joue de Loki.

\- Je sais que tu es fort… Ouvre les yeux…

\- Il ne peut pas Thor…

\- Bien sûr que si… Ne me laisse pas seul Loki… J'ai besoin de mon petit-frère… Ouvre les yeux…

Frigga pressa l'épaule de Thor pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était avec lui, s'apprêtant à lui demander de rallonger son frère pour prendre un peu de repos, lorsqu'elle remarqua un long frémissement qui parcourut le corps de son jeune fils. Puis, il émit un léger gémissement et ses yeux papillonnèrent. Frigga sursauta pendant que Thor sourit.

\- C'est ça petit frère… Ouvre les yeux…

\- Thor… Murmura Loki d'une voix rauque.

\- Oui, c'est ça petit frère… Je suis là… Tout va bien.

OooooO

Une semaine avait passée.

Thor allait de mieux en mieux, se remettant doucement de sa blessure en discutant avec ses amis qui venaient régulièrement prendre de ses nouvelles.

Loki aussi allait mieux. Le jeune homme avait regagné sa chambre. Il n'avait pas besoin de rester dans les salles de guérison parce qu'il n'était pas blessé. L'argument avait suffi pour convaincre les guérisseurs et sa famille, mais en vérité le jeune homme avait besoin de réfléchir. Il se sentait bien… Non, c'était plus que cela… Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi fort… Il avait l'impression de pouvoir visualiser la magie qui coulait à travers tout son corps, l'impression de pouvoir la maîtriser et la modeler comme jamais ça n'avait été le cas jusqu'à présent. Il se sentait puissant… Bien plus puissant qu'avant son affrontement avec l'Horreur Inconnue. Ce combat avait failli le tuer, mais il lui avait donné bien plus de pouvoir. Loki avait progressé d'un coup dans ses compétences magiques et c'était là qu'était venue l'autre question.

Dans le combat, il avait entraperçu la silhouette portant la cape à capuche. Leurs yeux s'étaient croisés et Loki avait ressenti une réelle terreur en les reconnaissant. Ses yeux étaient les siens. Il le savait… Il s'était reconnu. Mais le jeune homme ne comprenait pas ce que cela voulait dire… Il était habitué à se voir en vision ou dans ses cauchemars, mais là, c'était différent. C'était comme s'il était physiquement là. Comme si c'était lui qui avait pris le diapason, ce qui expliquait que le Destructeur ne s'était pas déclenché. Mais cela n'avait pas de sens… Loki n'avait pas volé l'artefact, il était sur la plage avec son frère et surtout… La silhouette faisait plus âgée.

Loki en était là dans ses réflexions lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Il sursauta, légèrement contrarié, mais toute sa contrariété s'envola lorsque la voix de sa mère s'éleva.

\- Je peux entrer ?

\- Oui maman, bien sûr…

Frigga ouvrit la porte et traversa la salle pour venir s'asseoir à côté de son fils.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle en passant une main contre son visage.

\- Oui… Répondit Loki en lui souriant. Ne t'en fais pas…

\- Tant mieux… Murmura la reine en lui souriant.

Loki frémit et la laissa passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Frigga l'attira vers elle et Loki déposa sa tête que l'épaule de sa mère avant de fermer les yeux, profitant de cet instant de douceur… Les questions pouvaient bien attendre.

* * *

 **Voilà la fin de mon chapitre en trois parties autours de L'Horreur Inconnue et du développement des pouvoirs de Loki. Dans les comics il arrive que Loki voyage dans le temps pour modifier son passé ou celui de sa famille, c'est pour cela que j'ai voulu l'utiliser dans ce chapitre... Maintenant ses pouvoirs sont beaucoup plus puissants... A bientôt pour la suite !**


	9. La grande bibliothèque

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de bêtises…**

 **Dans ce neuvième chapitre, Loki est enfermé dans la bibliothèque à la recherche des réponses aux questions qui l'assaillent depuis la fin de l'affaire du Diapason. Thor tente de venir lui parler.**

 **Juste un petit chapitre de transition entre deux histoires… Tout simplement parce que parfois j'aime prendre mon temps pour développer les personnages. Il y aura plus d'action dans le prochain !**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **LES FILS D'ODIN**_

 ** _CHAPITRE 9 : La grande bibliothèque_**

Loki tendit la main vers une étagère hors de sa portée et l'un des livres se mit à bouger avant de traverser la salle et de venir se loger dans la paume de sa main. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme… Tout lui paraissait plus facile depuis que ses pouvoirs avaient explosé lors de son combat contre l'Horreur Inconnue. En plus, les témoins de la scène avaient commencé à la raconter autour d'eux et le jeune prince se retrouvait, pour une fois, au centre des discussions et de l'attention, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Surtout que pour une fois, ce n'était pas pour le comparer à Thor, mais bien uniquement par rapport à ses pouvoirs. La magie n'était pas si courante sur Asgard, encore moins à un tel niveau. Bien sûr la reine la pratiquait, mais elle était l'une des seules. En plus, sa mère ne l'avait jamais autant exprimé en public. Loki sentait bien que certaines personnes avaient même légèrement peur de lui et cela l'amusait.

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'attention, il perçut la porte s'ouvrir dans son dos et quelqu'un se glissa dans la grande bibliothèque. Quelqu'un qui n'avait plus dut y remettre un pied depuis que leur mère avait mis fin à leur séance d'enseignement ensemble.

\- Bonjour mon frère, lança Loki sans se retourner.

Thor se figea avant de rejoindre son cadet en lui demandant d'un ton bougon.

\- Tu vois derrière toi maintenant ?

\- Non, répondit Loki, amusé par la remarque.

A l'évidence son frère n'avait aucune idée de l'étendue de ses pouvoirs ni de ce qu'il pouvait faire ou non.

\- Pas encore… Mais je reconnais ton pas, lui répondit-il en lui tournant un regard amusé.

\- Mon pas ?

\- Une démarche lourde, comme si tu tentais de laisser ton empreinte dans le sol.

Thor fit la moue ne sachant pas vraiment comment prendre cette remarque. Loki sourit et se laissa tomber sur l'une des banquettes de la bibliothèque en tenant le livre dans sa main.

\- Tu t'aventures en terre inconnue ?

\- Il faut bien si je veux espérer te voir. Tu ne viens plus aux entraînements depuis deux semaines.

\- J'ai arrêté de m'entraîner de cette manière, voilà tout !

Thor fronça les sourcils.

\- Je pensais que tu serais à mes côtés pour les prochaines batailles, pour écrire notre légende comme notre père a écrit la sienne !

Loki sourit une nouvelle fois. Comme il était étrange de sentir autant de sincérité dans sa voix.

\- Ai-je dit que je ne serai pas là pour te soutenir ?

\- L'entraînement nous maintient en forme.

\- Il me semblait que tu étais toujours en forme mon frère ?

\- En forme, mais pas assez préparé… J'ai failli mourir contre cette chose le mois dernier.

\- Je sais, répondit Loki soudainement plus sombre.

\- L'entraînement peut nous préparer à affronter ce genre de créatures. Il y en existe des dizaines prêtent à détruire Asgard, sans compter les elfes noirs, les démons du feu… Les géants des glaces !

Loki redressa la tête vers son frère, suspendant la lecture du livre qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

\- Je sais tout cela…

\- Alors reviens t'entraîner avec nous… Je serai plus rassuré si je sais que tu seras prêt.

Loki ferma son livre en laissant échapper un petit rire. Il leva la main et fit naître une boule de feu dans la paume de sa main qui grandit peu à peu, rendant l'atmosphère chaude et brûlante. Thor recula d'un pas et Loki observa les flammes avant de refermer la main pour la faire disparaître. Puis, laissant son livre sur la banquette, il se leva et se rapprocha de son frère.

\- Vois-tu… Ton destin est d'être grand par les armes… Marteau… Glaive… Tu es un guerrier comme notre père Thor. Moi, c'est différent… Je ne serai jamais un grand guerrier.

\- C'est faux ! Comment peux-tu dire cela ?

\- Ne te mets pas en colère. C'est un fait et cela ne me dérange pas. Mon destin n'est pas de me battre à tes côtés avec une lame. Mon destin est de t'accompagner et de te protéger avec ma magie…

Loki claqua des doigts et Thor se retrouva affublé d'une armure intégrale. Seuls ses yeux étaient encore visibles. Loki le vit lever les mains et prendre un air exaspéré qui le fit pouffer de rire.

\- Bon, là tu as raison, c'est sans doute un peu trop !

Loki claqua de nouveau les doigts et son frère se retrouva habillé normalement. Thor croisa les bras.

\- Loki… La magie est dangereuse… Elle peut être permissive… Tout le monde ne l'apprécie pas.

\- Bien ! Au moins ceux qui ne m'apprécient pas déjà, auront une bonne raison de le faire !

\- Loki !

Le jeune dieu sourit en appréhendant l'agacement de son frère aîné dans la manière qu'il avait de répéter son nom… Un agacement qui lui prouvait une chose… Thor se souciait de lui… Depuis quelques années, il avait pu en douter, toutefois aujourd'hui, il y avait de l'agacement, mais surtout une certaine forme d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

\- Tout le monde ne peut être semblable à Odin.

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi…

\- Je le vois bien...

\- Loki, dit son frère en faisant deux pas pour le prendre par le bras et capter son attention. Je n'étais pas conscient quand tes pouvoirs ont émergés d'un coup. Volstagg m'a raconté.

\- Et ?

\- J'ai vu les dégâts sur les bâtiments… J'ai compris l'ampleur de tes pouvoirs…

\- Y a-t-il un « mais » quelque part ?

\- Oui… Ne reste pas seul.

\- Pardon ?

\- Que tu ne t'entraînes plus avec nous parce que ton entraînement ne sera plus le même que le mien est une chose. Que tu passes tes journées en permanence seul et loin de tout le monde dans cette bibliothèque en est une autre.

\- Mon savoir se développe par mes lectures.

\- Cela fait du bien aussi de voir du monde. Nos amis…

\- Ce sont les tiens, le coupa Loki.

Thor sursauta.

\- De quoi ?

\- Les amis dont tu parles, ce sont les tiens Thor… Certains supportent à peine ma présence.

\- C'est faux !

\- Demande à Sif !

\- Tu lui as coupé les cheveux je te rappelle ! Elle l'a un peu mal pris !

Loki sourit à l'évocation de ce souvenir et Thor le lui rendit, heureux de le voir un peu moins mélancolique que depuis ces dernières semaines. Le jeune homme avait bien compris que toute cette histoire avec l'Horreur Inconnue avait troublé son frère bien au-delà de ce qu'il voulait montrer. Il avait essayé plusieurs fois de lui parler, mais à chaque fois, il se refermait en une fraction de seconde, excluant son frère de ses pensées voire de sa chambre. Pourtant, Thor était sûr qu'il se serait senti mieux en lui parlant.

\- Viens Loki… Personne ne te demande de t'entraîner, juste d'être là pour prendre l'air et sortir la tête de tes livres.

\- Je suis désolé… Tu vois… Quand mon pouvoir s'est libéré, j'ai repensé aux accidents qui se sont passés quand je n'avais pas pu le contrôler.

Thor fit un pas de plus pour se rapprocher de son jeune frère dont le corps avait été traversé par un frémissement sans qu'il ne le remarque lui-même.

\- Je ne veux plus que ça arrive… Jamais… Alors je dois apprendre à le maîtriser…

Loki finit sa phrase en baissant les yeux. Des dizaines de réflexions caustiques lui étaient venues à l'esprit, mais au moment de parler, c'était la vérité qui était sortie de manière totalement abrupte sans qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte ou tout du moins… une partie de la vérité. Loki frémit, sursautant un peu lorsque son frère posa une main sur son épaule.

\- D'accord, je peux le comprendre… Est-ce que tu mangeras au moins avec nous ce soir ?

Loki sentit une légère pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix et lui sourit faiblement.

\- Oui… Je te promets de sortir de cette bibliothèque.

\- D'accord. A ce soir.

Thor pressa l'épaule de son frère et sortit de la pièce. Loki le regarda en soupirant avant de se laisser tomber sur la banquette pour reprendre son livre. La vérité… Bien sûr la perspective de reperdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, maintenant qu'ils lui semblaient surpuissants inquiétait Loki. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui le préoccupait le plus… Il ouvrit le livre et le feuilleta pour s'arrêter sur une page où était dessinée une grosse pierre verte. Loki lu la première ligne.

\- La gemme du temps… Celui qui la possède peut courber le temps, le manipuler, remonter son fil dans un sens ou dans l'autre.

Le jeune homme frémit. Voyager dans le temps… le détenteur de cette pierre pouvait voyager dans le temps. Il n'avait peut-être pas rêvé finalement… C'était bien lui qui avait pu voler le Diapason et invoquer l'Horreur Inconnue. Mais pourquoi ? Si ses pouvoirs ne s'étaient pas déclenchés, il aurait très bien pu détruire tout Asgard… Loki baissa la tête et observa les doigts de sa main droite… Ses pouvoirs… La clé était peut-être là… Quelque chose dans son futur l'avait poussé à vouloir accélérer leur acquisition… Mais pourquoi ?


	10. L'idée d'Odin

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de bêtises…**

 **Dans ce dixième chapitre, Odin a décidé d'organiser un grand événement pour distraire son peuple encore traumatisé par l'attaque de l'Horreur Inconnu six mois plus tôt. Si Thor semble emballé par l'idée, Loki paraît nettement plus réticent.**

 **Allez, là aussi j'ai décidé de couper l'histoire en deux ou trois pour pouvoir la développer un peu plus et permettre de ne pas avoir des attentes trop longues entre les différents chapitres !**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _LES FILS D'ODIN_**

 _ **Chapitre 10 : L'idée d'Odin**_

Ce jour-là était un jour particulier pour tout le royaume d'Asgard. Après l'attaque de l'Horreur Inconnue et les destructions que son apparition avait entraînées, le Père-de-Toutes-Choses avait décidé de proposer quelques journées de fêtes et de divertissements pour ses sujets. Un événement qui leur permettrait de penser à autre chose et surtout, qui allait leur montrer que le Roi était toujours aussi puissant et qu'il pourrait les protéger des menaces, même si elles semblaient sérieuses.

C'est ainsi qu'avait germé brusquement dans son esprit, l'idée de lancer un grand tournoi… Oui, parce que sur Asgard, c'étaient la puissance et la force qui prédominaient. Alors Odin avait trouvé cette idée excellente et avec un entrain renouvelé, il avait convié tous les plus grands guerriers du royaume pour qu'ils s'affrontent dans un grand tournoi où le gagnant serait sacré meilleur guerrier de tout Asgard. Un titre que le roi espérait bien remettre à l'un de ses fils qui se tenaient, pour le moment, tous les deux face à lui au pied du trône.

Thor paraissait euphorique, si on en jugeait par le grand sourire qui ne quittait pas son visage et ses gesticulations désordonnées.

\- Ce sera une fête grandiose ! Quelle belle idée Père ! J'ai hâte de pouvoir y participer !

Loki, lui, semblait plus réservé. Les bras croisés et le front plissé, la perspective de se battre pour le plaisir ne l'enchantait pas vraiment.

\- Est-ce vraiment ce que le peuple a besoin ? Plus de combats après une attaque déjà traumatisante ?

\- Le peuple n'est pas traumatisé, Loki. Il a besoin de croire en ses guerriers ! Ce tournoi sera un excellent moment ! S'exclama Thor.

\- Ne nous battons nous pas assez de manière réelle pour avoir envie de combats de mascarades ?

\- Mon frère ! Te serais-tu levé du pied gauche ? Demanda Thor hilare.

\- Non, mais je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée…

\- Alors est-ce la peur de te ridiculiser ? Lui lança son aîné sans réfléchir.

Le regard sombre que lui adressa son jeune frère en retour ne sembla pas l'émouvoir tant il semblait grisé par la perspective de participer à ce tournoi. Loki ne jugea pas bon de lui répondre, se tournant vers son père.

\- Père, je…

\- Non ! Je ne reviendrai pas sur cette décision, elle est excellente et la nouvelle se propage déjà dans tout le Royaume. Les habitants sont heureux et impatients… Et je suis moi-même impatient de vous voir participer, mes fils.

\- Alors dans ce cas, ne pouvons-nous pas décider que Thor sera votre unique représentant ? Demanda Loki, toujours aussi peu motivé pour participer.

\- Pour que l'on dise que mon deuxième fils n'est qu'un pleutre ?

Loki encaissa la remarque même si elle n'était pas directe. Le jeune homme savait bien que l'estime de son père à son égard ne dépassait pas celle des autres et cela lui faisait mal. Si seulement Odin savait comment il travaillait durement pour maîtriser ses nouveaux pouvoirs ? S'il savait combien ils étaient puissants et difficiles parfois à contenir ! Il était peut-être moins démonstratif que son frère, mais Loki savait qu'il serait tout aussi dangereux lors de combats… Toutefois, pour le moment, il fut tiré de ses pensées par son père qui jugea bon de le gronder comme lorsqu'il avait 4 ans.

\- Et en plus je vois bien que tu n'as rien écouté de tout ce que je viens de te dire. Il faut que tu te concentres Loki et que tu gardes en tête qu'aucun de mes fils ne peut décevoir son peuple. Tu participeras à ce tournoi et tu montreras que tu peux te battre comme ton frère !

\- Oui, mais soyons clairs… Je ne suis pas celui que vous espérez voir gagner n'est-ce-pas ?

Odin fut touché par le ton froid et le regard encore plus glacial que lui adressa son jeune fils et ne sut comment lui répondre sans le blesser. Surtout qu'au final, il avait raison. Odin espérait que le tournoi serait remporté par Thor et qu'il montrerait ainsi à tous qu'il pouvait devenir le digne successeur de son père. Loki lui lança un regard appuyé, espérant une réponse, mais Odin se contenta de faire un geste de la main pour les congédier.

\- Allez donc vous préparer mes fils… Demain, nous célébrerons votre gloire à tous les deux !

Thor sourit et partit en courant pour annoncer la nouvelle à Sif et aux Trois Guerriers, de plus en plus heureux à l'idée d'en découdre avec les meilleurs guerriers d'Asgard.

De son côté, Loki émit un soupir d'agacement avant de se retirer à son tour après avoir poliment salué son père qui ne lui adressa qu'un léger signe de tête. Le jeune homme frémit. Il pouvait bien donner son avis, de toute manière son père ne l'écoutait jamais. Il allait donc devoir se battre pour distraire la foule… Se battre en tentant de contrôler la force qui bouillonnait en ce moment en lui, ne demandant qu'à sortir pour exprimer sa rage.

OooooO

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et Loki entra d'un pas rapide et agacé. Il regarda autour de lui, avisant le bouclier et l'épée qui avait servis pendant des années à son entraînement obligatoire et qui prenaient la poussière dans un coin depuis l'attaque de l'Horreur Inconnue six mois plus tôt. Il se rapprocha et se pencha pour les pendre avant de les déposer sur la table avec un léger sourire.

\- Je sais que tu es là…

Un frémissement se fit entendre dans son dos et Frigga se rapprocha de son jeune fils.

\- J'ai tenté de lui dire que ce tournoi n'était pas pour toi, que tu ne devrais pas y prendre part.

\- Je sais… Merci mère… Mais c'est ainsi !

Le jeune homme se retourna vers sa mère, faisant naître une boule d'énergie rosée dans sa main qu'il modela pour en faire une magnifique rose qu'il lui offrit avec un sourire avant de soupirer.

\- Elle est magnifique.

\- Merci.

Loki tressaillit sans le vouloir et Frigga fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu sembles soucieux mon garçon…

\- Je ne veux pas de ce tournoi…

\- Je sais…

\- Pleutre… Est-ce que c'est ce que l'on dit vraiment de moi ou est-ce ce que pense notre père ?

Frigga ne répondit pas tout de suite et Loki frissonna en serrant les poings.

\- J'ai sauvé Thor… J'ai sauvé tous ces gens et cela a failli me tuer ! Est-ce donc mon unique récompense parce que je ne l'ai pas fait par les armes ?

\- Il faut du temps pour changer les mentalités… Cela viendra mon fils, je vais t'aider.

Loki adressa un léger sourire à sa mère avant de se détendre et de soupirer en baissant les yeux vers le sol.

\- Pourquoi faut-il qu'il persiste à me faire combattre avec une épée et un bouclier alors que ce ne sont pas mes armes ?

\- Ton père est ainsi… L'acte guerrier est au bout d'une lance. Personne mieux que moi ne sait à quel point la magie est mal reconnue dans ce royaume.

\- Mal reconnue ? Est-ce un euphémisme pour m'apaiser ? La magie n'est pas mal reconnue… Elle est méprisée mère ! Elle est méprisée, comme mon père me méprise.

\- Non, ne dis pas cela mon enfant, il t'aime.

Loki eut un petit rire sarcastique et murmura.

\- S'il m'aimait, il ne me demanderait pas de faire cela !

\- Aurais-tu peur de perdre ?

\- Non, mère… J'ai peur de gagner.


	11. Le grand jour

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de bêtises…**

 **Dans ce onzième chapitre, le jour du grand tournoi est arrivé et les premiers combats commencent.**

 **Allez, là aussi j'ai décidé de couper l'histoire en deux ou trois pour pouvoir la développer un peu plus et permettre de ne pas avoir des attentes trop longues entre les différents chapitres !**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour )**

* * *

 _ **LES FILS D'ODIN**_

 ** _Chapitre 11 : Le grand jour_**

Une certaine agitation régnait depuis ce matin, finissant de rendre Thor totalement insupportable aux yeux de son frère qui picorait quelques grains de raisins pendant que son aîné devenait euphorique.

\- Tu te rends compte ! Ils sont venus de tout Asgard ! Les plus grands guerriers de tout le royaume réunis pour s'affronter dans le plus grand tournoi jamais organisé dans l'Histoire !

\- Oui… Dommage qu'ils n'aient pas été là quand nous aurions réellement eu besoin d'eux.

Thor lança un regard oblique à son frère.

\- J'ai bien du mal à comprendre ta réticence mon frère.

\- Pardonne-moi si je ne considère pas le fait de se battre comme un jeu.

\- Qui te parle de jeu ?

\- Ne sommes-nous pas censé amuser les foules ?

\- Nous montrons comment nous défendrons notre peuple face à ses ennemis !

\- Nous le divertissons… Ce sont bien les mots de Père non ?

\- Oui, si tu veux ! En tous les cas, j'ai plus que hâte de participer !

\- Il est agréable de voir que l'un de nous peut avoir de l'enthousiasme pour deux !

Thor ne releva pas la petite phrase de son frère, bien trop attiré par ce qui se déroulait au dehors. Loki soupira, tentant de capter à nouveau l'attention de son aîné.

\- Est-ce que le reste de la bande participe aussi à ce… truc ?

\- Bien sûr ! S'exclama Thor en se retournant. Sif sera la seule femme, elle ne voudrait pas rater ça !

\- Et que se passera-t-il lorsque tu tomberas sur l'un d'eux ?

\- Eh bien ce sera comme à l'entraînement, je le battrai, répondit Thor en souriant.

\- Et moi ?

\- Eh bien, comme à l'entraînement, ils te battront.

\- Tu es très drôle mon frère, dit Loki en se levant pour sortir de la salle.

\- Non Loki, ne le prends pas comme ça… C'est juste une blague. J'aimerais tellement que nous nous retrouvions en finale.

\- Pour avoir quelqu'un de facile à battre ?

\- Loki ! Lança Thor sur un ton à la fois agacé et suppliant.

Mais le jeune homme ignora son frère et sortit de la pièce. Thor l'appela bien une deuxième fois, mais il ne fit pas demi-tour.

OoooooO

Odin observait la foule avec un grand sourire. Les habitants, venus en nombre, étaient massés dans les gradins de l'arène. Ils semblaient pressés de découvrir les combats qui allaient se dérouler. Le Père-de-Toutes-Choses leva la main pour faire taire les clameurs avant de se lever.

\- Peuple d'Asgard ! C'est avec un très grand plaisir que je vous retrouve aussi nombreux pour assister à ce grand tournoi qui couronnera le plus grand guerrier de tout le Royaume ! Sans plus attendre, voici nos combattants ! Vous pouvez les acclamer !

Les portes menant à l'arène s'ouvrirent et les combattants pénétrèrent dans l'arène. Thor se tenait en tête, brandissant son marteau pour se faire acclamer par la foule et s'enivrer de leurs cris. Loki, mal à l'aise, était resté quelques pas en arrière. Comme tout cela était ridicule. Il y avait aussi Sif, le Trio Palatin et un grand nombre de guerriers venus de tout le royaume, dont un géant du Nord qui dépassait tout le monde de deux ou trois têtes et qui rugit de plaisir en brandissant sa hache de guerre. Loki lui lança un regard de travers en murmurant à Hogun.

\- Alors, qui se charge de le renvoyer dans sa montagne ?

\- Transforme-le en rat !

Loki sourit et, du haut de la tribune, Odin leva la main pour réclamer le calme. Tout le monde se tut et le souverain d'Asgard sourit.

\- Le tournoi se déroulera en suivant quelques règles. Les duels s'arrêteront avec l'abandon de l'adversaire, soit volontaire soit par K.O. Les attaques ne devront pas être portées pour tuer, mais bien pour neutraliser son adversaire, auquel chaque combattant doit le respect !

Odin se fit acclamer et imposa de nouveau le silence pour ajouter en fixant les guerriers devant lui dans l'arène.

\- Dans un souci d'équité, les combats reposeront sur la pratique du combat et uniquement sur celle-ci… Toute magie est interdite !

Loki sursauta doucement, laissant échapper un léger ricanement qui s'accompagna d'un sourire ironique.

\- Devinez à qui cela s'adresse…

Thor jeta un coup d'œil embarrassé à son frère.

\- Je ne savais pas…

\- J'imagine que ton marteau ne compte pas.

Odin leva les mains et cria.

\- Allez ! Que le meilleur gagne !

Il déclencha une grande série d'acclamations et se laissa tomber assis sur son fauteuil. Frigga se pencha vers lui.

\- Pas de magie ?

\- Je veux éprouver la valeur au combat de nos guerriers, pas assister à une série de tours…

La reine frissonna légèrement de colère. Des tours… Comme si la magie se résumait à de simples tours ? Comme si Odin avait oublié la souffrance de Loki lorsque celle-ci s'était déchaînée en lui, sauvant Thor et tout le royaume par la même occasion ?

\- Vous êtes injuste avec lui…

\- L'injustice serait de lui donner un avantage sur les autres !

Frigga frémit. Elle aurait aimé poursuivre cette discussion pour lui montrer à quel point la véritable injustice était son manque d'affection pour cet enfant qu'il avait pourtant sauvé de la mort, mais elle se tut, car le cor annonça le début des combats. La reine se tourna donc vers l'arène en contrebas, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être inquiète pour ses fils qui allaient combattre.

...

Les premiers combats débutèrent après le tirage au sort qui détermina le tableau des duels.

Le tout premier affrontement opposa Sif à un guerrier de la garde personnelle d'Odin. Sûr de lui et un peu trop arrogant, il fut rapidement débordé par la dextérité de la guerrière au bouclier qui le repoussa plusieurs fois avant de l'acculer. Le guerrier brandit son glaive et tenta de lui foncer dessus, mais la jeune femme para le coup de son bouclier avant de lui donner un violent coup de pied au torse qui le fit reculer de plusieurs pas. Agile, elle lui asséna un coup de bouclier pour finir de le faire basculer et lui faucha la jambe gauche. Le guerrier s'écroula et Sif plaqua la pointe de sa lame sous son cou en souriant.

\- Je crois que tu as perdu…

Le guerrier laissa exprimer sa rage, mais il était indéniable que la jeune fille venait de le battre en seulement quelques passes. La foule acclama Sif qui se redressa en souriant. Elle leva les bras pour se faire porter par ce moment, mais son adversaire du jour ne l'entendit pas de cette façon. Il refusait de se faire battre par une femme ! Fou de rage, il se redressa d'un bond pour la charger dans le dos. Mais Sif ne se laissa pas surprendre. La guerrière pivota sur les talons et lui balança un uppercut si violent qu'il l'arrêta en pleine course et le propulsa au sol. L'homme s'écroula, assommé et la guerrière sourit.

\- C'est quand même malheureux ! Faut toujours que je tombe sur les mauvais perdants !

Elle se détourna de son adversaire que deux hommes vinrent aider à sortir de l'arène et passa devant Thor en souriant.

\- A toi beau blond !

Thor lui sourit et se présenta pour son combat.

Il reconnut l'Einherjar qui se tint devant lui et le salua respectueusement. Le guerrier sourit à son prince. Il avait fait partie de ses partenaires d'entrainement et il connaissait mieux que quiconque les capacités de ce dernier. Le battre serait sans doute difficile, mais il considérait comme un honneur de se retrouver face à lui. Thor brandit son marteau et le combat commença entre les deux hommes. Le dieu du tonnerre para les coups de son adversaire qui tenta de le déstabiliser en utilisant des bottes secrètes qu'il ne lui avait jamais enseignées par le passé, mais Thor était l'un des meilleurs guerriers d'Asgard et il parvint à le repousser. Lorsqu'il brandit son marteau pour arrêter l'un des nouveaux coups de son adversaire, la lame de son glaive se brisa sur l'arme magique et vola dans tous les sens. Déstabilisé, l'Einherjar bascula à l'arrière et Thor se pencha au-dessus de lui pour lui tendre la main et l'aider à se relever. Le guerrier hocha la tête.

\- Vous avez gagné mon Prince ! Dit-il en prenant sa main pour s'aider à se relever.

C'est ainsi que les premiers combats s'enchaînèrent. Volstagg et Hogun gagnèrent leurs duels assez facilement puis, ce fut au tour de Loki. Le jeune dieu frémit. Pas de magie. Facile à dire alors que cette dernière était si naturelle pour lui et qu'elle ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer. L'adversaire qui avança vers lui avait une carrure plus impressionnante que celle du jeune dieu. Il brandit une hache qu'il faisait tourner autours de lui pour tenter de l'impressionner. Loki sourit fugacement... Pourquoi pas finalement, si tous ses adversaires ressemblait à celui-là ? Le guerrier continua de faire tournoyer sa hache et le jeune dieu se contenta de le regarder en croisant les bras, laissant échapper un léger soupir.

\- Tu as fini ?

Il se demandait vraiment si tous ces types avaient des cerveaux quelque part sous leurs casques. Pas de magie ? Cela ne devait pas être un problème face à un type comme celui-là. Pas de magie et pas d'armes non plus ! Le guerrier le nota et aboya.

\- Où est ton arme gringalet ?

\- Est-ce que tu sais à qui tu parles ? Demanda Loki sans décroiser les bras.

Le guerrier ne répondit pas et lui fonça dessus. Loki évita sa charge et lui botta les fesses d'un coup de pied qui l'envoya rouler au sol. Le type se releva en rugissant et fonça sur le jeune dieu en brandissant sa hache. Loki bloqua son bras armé et le tordit, lui arrachant un cri de douleur lorsqu'il lui déboîta l'épaule. Le guerrier se plia en deux et Loki l'empoigna par la tête, la faisant heurter violemment son genou avant de le lâcher. Le guerrier s'effondra sur le sol, assommé et le jeune dieu sortit de l'arène. Il croisa son frère qui le regarda avec une étrange expression. Loki lui lança un regard noir en marmonnant.

\- Eh bien quoi ? Il a dit « neutraliser » et « pas de magie », c'est bien ce que j'ai fais non ?

Thor ne dit rien et Loki s'éloigna. Que ce tournoi lui semblait totalement ridicule ! Mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il accepterait d'être lui-même ridicule.

De son côté, Thor se tourna vers Fandral qui essuya son épée avant de se diriger vers l'arène. Un pas lourd fit vibrer un peu le sol et il se retrouva face aux géants des montagnes. L'habile guerrier se tourna vers ses amis et leur demanda en râlant un peu.

\- Non mais dites donc, pourquoi je dois tomber sur ça ?


	12. Quelques mots

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de bêtises…**

 **Dans ce douzième chapitre, les duels du tournoi s'enchaînent. Certains perdent, d'autres gagnent mais à quel prix ?**

 **Allez, là aussi j'ai décidé de couper l'histoire en plusieurs chapitres pour pouvoir la développer un peu plus et permettre de ne pas avoir des attentes trop longues entre les différents chapitres !**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **LES FILS D'ODIN**_

 ** _Chapitre 12 : Quelques mots_**

Fandral fit tournoyer son épée pour tenter de garder à distance le géant qui le regardait avec un air mauvais. Du bord de l'arène, Thor l'encouragea avec un grand sourire.

\- Allez ! Renvois-le dans ses montagnes !

Le guerrier marmonna sur un ton agacé tout en évitant une charge de son adversaire.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire cette histoire !

Le géant se retourna et balaya le guerrier d'un revers de la main. Fandral chuta lourdement sur le sol, mais il parvint à se redresser et à lui faire de nouveau face. Du bout des doigts, il essuya un léger filer de sang à la commissure de ses lèvres en s'exclamant.

\- C'est qu'elle commence à m'agacer la grosse brute !

Agile, le guerrier fondit sur son adversaire. Un peu déstabilisé par la soudaineté de l'attaque, le géant rugit et tenta de le frapper violemment de sa hache. Fandral évita le coup de justesse et plongea sur la gauche pour tenter de lui porter une contre-attaque. La fine lame de sa longue épée entailla le côté du géant qui se retourna vivement en poussant un cri de rage. Son arme fendit l'air et le guerrier eut juste le temps de lever son arme pour encaisser une partie du choc et s'éviter la décapitation. Malheureusement, le coup l'envoya rouler au sol avec violence. Fandral frémit et tenta de se relever, mais son adversaire lui porta un violent coup de pied qui le fit glapir tout en le projetant contre la paroi de l'arène. Sonné, le guerrier s'écroula sur le sol et ne bougea plus. Le géant le regarda en souriant et brandit sa hache bien haute au-dessus de sa tête pendant que la foule l'acclamait pour sa victoire.

Hogun et Volstagg coururent jusqu'à leur ami qu'ils redressèrent au moment où il gémit en ouvrant de nouveau les yeux.

\- Fandral ? Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Hogun en plissant le front en signe d'inquiétude.

\- Où est la montagne qui vient de me piétiner ? Demanda le guerrier en laissant ses amis l'aider à se mettre sur ses pieds.

Volstagg sourit en le prenant par la taille pour le soutenir.

\- Ben il se fait acclamer ! Franchement tu aurais pu faire un effort !

\- Ah désolé, mais normalement, ce genre de brute, c'est ton rayon, pas le mien…

Volstagg donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de son ami et l'aida à boiter jusqu'à la sortie. Sif tira un tabouret en bois pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir et le força à redresser la tête pour observer une coupure au-dessus de son arcade sourcilière droite.

\- Il ne bricole pas celui-là !

\- Non, pas sûr qu'il soit venu pour se divertir ! Lui répondit son ami.

Pendant que les trois guerriers et Sif discutaient de la brutalité du géant, Thor tourna la tête vers l'arène où une silhouette fine à la chevelure noire bien reconnaissable se dirigeait pour faire face à un guerrier vane, ami d'Hogun et qui se nommait Jôl… Thor connaissait les talents de guerrier de l'homme et même s'il connaissait aussi les aptitudes de son frère, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si tout se passerait bien. Jôl était un guerrier confirmé et Loki… Loki passait son temps à sécher les entraînements, préférant la poussière des livres et les ombres de la bibliothèque. Thor suivit son frère du regard, l'observant se diriger d'un pas lent, mais décidé, vers le centre de l'arène, où il s'immobilisa avant de tendre la main en direction d'un râtelier se trouvant contre le mur. Une lance vibra avant de s'en détacher, de traverser l'air et de venir se loger dans la main du jeune dieu qui observa son adversaire en souriant.

\- Pas de magie, dit Jôl en empoignant sa propre lance.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ça je l'ai bien compris !

Le jeune homme fit un léger sourire à son adversaire avant de rajouter.

\- Cela est aussi le cas pour toi…

Jôl hocha la tête, renvoyant un sourire au jeune prince pour lequel il avait, contrairement à d'autres, un grand respect. Les deux hommes se mirent en position d'attente avant que la cloche ne résonne et que le combat ne commence. Quitte à se battre sans magie et avec une arme, Loki préférait les lances qui lui permettaient de rester à une distance raisonnable de son adversaire tout en évaluant au mieux comment établir une stratégie pour le battre. Jôl chargea le premier et Loki para ses attaques. Utilisant leurs lances respectives comme des bâtons de combat, ils se donnèrent des coups réguliers qu'ils stoppèrent mutuellement. N'étant pas capable de se départager sur cette passe, les deux hommes marquèrent une pause pour reprendre leur souffle et Jôl sourit.

\- Vous êtes habile mon Prince.

\- Merci, dit Loki en donnant le signal du deuxième assaut.

Une fois encore, les deux hommes se lancèrent dans une passe de plus en plus rapide, mais ils parvinrent à bloquer mutuellement leurs coups.

Du bord de l'arène, Thor observa le combat avec une certaine angoisse. Sif remarqua qu'il avait même serré les poings et qu'il semblait presque participer lui-même au combat qui se déroulait devant lui. La guerrière lui posa une main sur le bras en souriant.

\- Détends-toi, ce n'est pas un combat à mort. Jôl ne lui fera pas de mal.

Thor baissa les yeux sur son amie. Il eut envie de lui dire qu'une défaite si tôt dans le tournoi serait pire que de se faire blesser, mais son regard fut attiré par une manœuvre de Jôl qui parvint à entraîner Loki, le faisant faire deux pas de trop en avant. Thor sursauta en comprenant ce qui allait se passer. Le jeune dieu bascula et le guerrier vane lui donna un violent coup au menton.

Déstabilisé par la douleur, Loki bascula à la renverse sur le sol. Jôl se positionna au-dessus de lui et Loki se redressa sur un genou en crachant un peu de sang. Son adversaire sourit et fit pivoter sa lance pour le faire retomber à terre mais, le jeune dieu se redressa en pivotant sur la droite et murmura deux mots en donnant un coup d'épaule à Jôl. Le guerrier fut désarçonné par la force de l'impact du coup du jeune dieu et chancela. Loki en profita pour lui faucher les jambes avec sa lance et le faire tomber à son tour à la renverse sur le sol. Son arme tournoya dans sa main et la pointe de son fer se posa sous sa gorge.

\- C'était un beau combat !

Jôl resta immobile quelques secondes avant de sourire.

\- Oui, mon Prince.

Loki sourit à son tour et retira sa lance pour laisser son adversaire se relever. Tous deux se serrèrent la main et Jôl s'autorisa même à donner une accolade au jeune dieu tout en murmurant à son oreille.

\- Nous avions dit pas de magie…

Loki se sentit un peu déstabilisé, mais ne dit rien, se laissant acclamer un peu par la foule avant de sortir de l'arène. Il s'arrêta pour crachoter du sang et sursauta lorsqu'une main puissante se posa sur son bras.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Loki se tourna vers son frère, étonné par la réelle inquiétude dans sa voix.

\- Bien sûr !

\- Laisse-moi voir.

Thor ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester, prenant son visage entre ses mains pour regarder la marque rouge laissée par le violent coup de lance.

\- Ta mâchoire n'est pas cassée, ça ira.

\- Merci, je le savais déjà, dit Loki en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son frère. Maintenant excuse-moi, mais je vais aller boire un verre d'eau…

Thor ne protesta pas et ne fit plus attention à son frère, se concentrant sur les combats suivants.

Il ne remarqua donc pas que Loki tourna sur la droite avant de se plaquer le dos contre le mur en prenant de longues inspirations. Il baissa la tête et observa ses doigts qui tremblaient un peu. Jôl avait raison… Odin avait bien dit pas de magie. Pourtant quand il s'était relevé, il avait amplifié la force de son coup en murmurant deux simples mots… Des mots que personne n'avaient entendu, mais que le Vane, plus habitué que les Asgardiens à la magie, avait compris la portée. Loki frémit… Personne d'autre ne le savait. Peut-être que son père ne le saurait pas non plus ? Au final, le jeune homme n'avait pas voulu tricher, mais ces deux mots étaient sortis si naturellement… Comment Loki pouvait-il aller contre sa nature profonde ? Comment pouvait-il ignorer la magie qui coulait en lui, envahissant tout son être et faisant de lui ce qu'il était ? Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser le long du mur pour se laisser tomber assis sur le sol. Il prit de grandes inspirations et frémit tout en tentant de contrôler le mal être qui venait de le priver de ses jambes. Les yeux clos, il entendit au loin les clameurs des spectateurs encourageant les combattants. A ce moment précis, il aurait tant donné pour être ailleurs.

.

* * *

 **Deux chapitres dans la journée, merci ma journée de repos sans rien à faire ! Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt !**


	13. Les combats s'enchaînent

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films.**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de bêtises…**

 **Dans ce treizième chapitre s'achève les combats de la première journée. Qui fera parti des huit guerriers sélectionnés pour la deuxième journée ? Qui aura été éliminé ?**

 **Allez, là aussi j'ai décidé de couper l'histoire en plusieurs chapitres pour pouvoir la développer un peu plus et permettre de ne pas avoir des attentes trop longues entre les différents chapitres !**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _J'EN PROFITE AUSSI POUR ADRESSER UN GRAND MERCI AUX LECTEURS QUI SUIVENT CETTE HISTOIRE ET QUI VIENNENT DE LUI FAIRE PASSER LA BARRE DES 600 VUES ! MERCI !_**

 ** _J'AVOUE QUE CELA ME MOTIVE POUR LA CONTINUER !_**

* * *

 _ **LES FILS D'ODIN**_

 ** _Chapitre 13 : Les combats s'enchaînent_**

Avec un coup de marteau tonitruant, Thor propulsa son adversaire qui alla s'encastrer dans le mur sous la loge royale. Le guerrier, assommé par le choc, ne se releva pas et Thor leva les bras, déclenchant les acclamations de la foule et un large sourire de son père qui aimait de quelle manière son aîné faisait preuve de force et de bravoure dans ce tournoi. Ses deux premiers combats n'avaient été qu'une simple formalité. Thor était fort et robuste… Il était un guerrier brillant et son père en était fier ! Il était ce qu'Asgard avait besoin : un champion ! Galvanisé par la victoire de ce fils qu'il aimait tant, le roi applaudit à tout rompre lui aussi pour l'acclamer. Il ne remarqua pas le regard inquiet de son épouse qui cherchait à localiser Loki parmi les amis de Thor se trouvant au bord de l'arène, mais le plus jeune de ses fils n'était pas là. Frigga ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, ce tournoi n'était pas une bonne idée…

En souriant, Thor regagna le coin où se trouvaient ses amis en s'exclamant.

\- Voilà ce que j'appelle divertir ! J'adore ce tournoi !

\- Ne prends pas trop goût à la victoire, lui répliqua Volstagg en souriant.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Ton prochain adversaire risque de ne pas se faire surprendre par tes bottes secrètes !

\- Tiens donc, tu sais qui c'est ?

\- Pour sûr que je le sais ! C'est moi !

Les deux amis se tombèrent dans les bras en riant plus fort.

\- Cela nous promet un joli combat ! S'exclama Thor.

\- Oui, et ne compte pas sur moi pour te faire des cadeaux !

\- Vous pourriez vous embrasser après ? Leur répliqua Sif en souriant.

\- Oui, regardez donc notre ami Gurdur, ajouta Fandral en désignant le géant qui affrontait un nouvel adversaire au centre de l'arène.

Il était toujours autant plein de rage et de fureur. Son attitude détonnait avec celle des autres guerriers qui étaient là pour combattre, mais dans un duel pacifiste. Lui semblait animer par une force plus obscure et plus violente. Son adversaire tenta bien de lui porter différents coups pour le déstabiliser, mais le géant parvint à résister et se retourna en donnant un violent coup de hache sur le bouclier circulaire de son adversaire. Sous la force du choc, les lames de bois se disloquèrent, s'éparpillant dans tous les sens. L'une des échardes se planta dans la cuisse du guerrier qui gémit de douleur. Le géant sourit et lui donna un coup de poing qui l'envoya rouler au sol plusieurs mètres plus loin. Le guerrier tenta bien de se redresser, mais ses forces l'abandonnèrent et il s'écroula au sol, inconscient. Désigné vainqueur, le géant poussa de grands cris de guerre pendant que deux hommes vinrent évacuer son malheureux adversaire. Sif fixa le géant et leurs regards se croisèrent.

\- Ce monstre n'est qu'une brute, vivement que je l'affronte pour que je lui apprenne les bonnes manières. Je vais le corriger proprement !

\- Hey doucement ! Lui répliqua Hogun en rejoignant ses amis à son tour. Avant de le découper en morceaux, il va falloir que tu m'affrontes ma belle !

\- Toi ? S'étonna Sif.

\- Hey oui, nous sommes dans le même tableau et je suis ton prochain adversaire.

\- Dans ce cas, je ne risque pas grand-chose…

\- Parce que tu crois te débarrasser de moi facilement ?

\- Oui, comme à l'entrainement !

\- Présomptueuse !

Sif pouffa de rire.

\- Les prochains combats risquent d'être amusants, marmonna Loki qui venait de rejoindre le groupe.

Thor lui jeta un regard furtif, cherchant à savoir si son jeune frère allait bien. Loki détourna les yeux et empoigna sa lance.

\- Personne pour me souhaiter bonne chance ?

Thor lui donna une tape sur l'épaule en lui adressant un regard franc.

\- Corrige-le… Montre à tous que les fils d'Odin sont dignes de leur père.

Loki soupira. Dans la tête de son frère, cela devait sans doute sonner comme des encouragements même si ce n'était pas vraiment ce que le jeune homme avait envie d'entendre tout de suite.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Loki se dirige vers le centre de l'arène dans une espèce de silence qui le mit mal à l'aise. Il avait presque l'impression que les gens retenaient leur souffle. Mais pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils attendaient de voir s'il pouvait se battre sans magie ? Parce qu'ils guettaient un faux pas de sa part ? Parce qu'ils espéraient le voir perdre ? Cette simple idée déclencha un léger frisson qui remonta le long de son échine et se transforma en signal d'alerte lorsqu'il découvrit son adversaire. L'homme devant lui était d'âge mûr. Il portait une barbe fournie et une cicatrice profonde lui barrait la joue droite. Loki était sûr de l'avoir croisé au palais lorsqu'il venait voir son père en audience. Il était l'un des chefs de guerre du Sud. Un chef de guerre, répéta le jeune homme mentalement, c'était bien sa veine, lui qui devait combattre sans magie. L'homme frappa la lame de son épée sur son bouclier tout en poussant un cri de guerre. Loki se contenta de se mettre en position. Déconcentré, il avait utilisé un léger sort lors du combat précédent, celui-ci, il le gagnerait sans magie. Peut-être que son père accepterait enfin de reconnaître sa valeur !

Le son de la cloche marqua le début du combat. L'homme ne perdit pas de temps et fonça directement sur le jeune dieu. Loki anticipa sa charge et s'écarta vivement sur la droite, parant un coup puissant de sa lame qui fit trembler sa lance et dont les vibrations remontèrent jusque dans son bras. Le jeune dieu serra les dents. Ce type avait de la force. Certes ce n'était rien par rapport à celle de son frère, mais cela risquait de lui poser suffisamment de problème s'il devait le vaincre sans aucune magie...

Loki tenta donc d'attaquer, mais la pointe de sa lance heurta le bouclier pendant que l'homme pivota à son tour pour le repousser. Le jeune homme roula au sol et leva sa lance comme un bâton pour se protéger d'un coup descendant, mais la lame de son adversaire était affûtée et elle brisa en deux le manche de la lance, continuant sa route et entaillant l'épaule gauche de Loki qui gémit doucement tout en poussant sur ses pieds pour se relever. Le chef de guerre ne lui laissa pas de répit et fonça de nouveau sur lui. Loki évita sa charge en effectuant une roulade qui l'amena au pied d'un râtelier. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le pommeau d'une épée qu'il fit tournoyer entre ses doigts juste à temps pour parer un nouveau coup. Le chef de guerre lui sourit avant de lui faucher le genou pour le faire de nouveau basculer au sol. Surpris, Loki se réceptionna mal et l'arrière de sa tête frappa violemment le sable. Sa vision noircit pendant que les cris et les sifflets de la foule lui parvinrent. Des sifflets… Comme tous ces gens pouvaient l'insupporter ! Sûr de sa victoire, le chef de guerre se pencha au-dessus du jeune homme et lui glissa son épée sous la gorge tout en se baissant.

\- Tu te rends ?

Loki le regarda quelques secondes sans dire un mot puis, un sourire sarcastique se forma sur ses lèvres.

\- Jamais…

Le jeune homme ponctua sa phrase en lançant une poignée de sable dans les yeux du guerrier penché au-dessus de lui. Ce dernier poussa un cri de surprise et Loki repoussa sa lame d'une main avant de lui passer un coup de pied qui le souleva et le fit voler par-dessus sa tête. L'homme roula au sol et Loki se jeta sur lui. Il parvint à le cramponner au collet et lui passa une série de coup de poings remplis de rage qui finirent par l'assommer. Levant une nouvelle fois le poing pour frapper, il s'immobilisa en voyant que l'homme ne réagissait plus. Loki laissa échapper un soupir qui s'accompagna d'un long frisson qui parcourut son corps puis, il se redressa en chancelant pendant que sa main droite se porta à sa blessure. La douleur irradiait tout son bras. Il entendit vaguement le contrôleur annoncer sa victoire. Il y eu des acclamations et quelques sifflets, mais le jeune homme s'en moqua. En chancelant, il regagna le coin occupé par son frère et ses amis. La tête lui tournait. Il avait besoin de se reposer... Les bruits et les cris lui semblaient si loin.

Loki ne réagit pas quand des mains le prirent par la taille pour le faire asseoir sur un tabouret. Son corps luttait contre la douleur. Une main pressa sa joue et il releva enfin la tête, croisant le regard inquiet de son frère qui sembla lui répéter pour la énième fois.

\- Hey ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Ça va ?

\- Oui, murmura Loki d'une voix plus faible qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Tu saignes beaucoup, laisse-moi voir…

\- Tu as ton combat, ne t'en fais pas, je vais m'en occuper, murmura doucement Loki.

Thor frémit et se tourna vers Fandral qui hocha la tête en se levant.

\- Il a raison… Je vais m'occuper de lui. Allez vous amuser !

Thor acquiesça et tapa sur le bras de Volstagg pour qu'il le suive pendant que Fandral s'agenouilla devant Loki, pressant une main sur la sienne plaquée sur son épaule.

\- Hey. Ça va aller, tu vas voir.

Loki grogna un peu, mais se laissa faire. Fandral observa la profonde coupure en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il faudrait peut-être penser à prendre un bouclier.

\- Ils ont dit sans magie…

\- Je te parlais d'un vrai, comme Sif, répliqua Fandral en plaquant la main sur la plaie pour l'empêcher de saigner.

\- Oh ! S'exclama Loki fatigué, comme si cette idée ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit.

Derrière eux, Sif et Hogun s'accoudèrent à la rambarde pour observer le combat qui allait opposer leurs deux amis.

Dans un premier temps, Thor et Volstagg se tournèrent autour en se lançant de joyeuses piques verbales. Tous à Asgard savaient que ces deux-là étaient de bons amis, mais ils savaient aussi qu'ils allaient leur présenter un beau combat, car les deux hommes s'appréciaient trop pour que l'un ou l'autre décide de laisser gagner le second. Effectivement, après quelques échanges amusants, Thor demanda à son ami.

\- Tu me laisses gagner ?

\- Oh non, mon Prince ! S'exclama Volstagg en fonçant sur Thor qui sourit.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins.

Le combat commença… Hache contre marteau. Les coups furent appuyés et violents. Les deux armes vibrèrent, mais même si la hache de Volstagg n'avait pas été forgée avec le cœur d'une étoile mourante, elle n'en était pas moins une arme solide, témoin de la dextérité des forgerons d'Asgard, et elle ne se brisa pas. De plus Volstagg restait celui de ses amis, le plus proche en force du dieu de la foudre et l'issue du combat put presque paraître incertaine. Tout le monde retenait son souffle, même Odin qui ne voulait pas voir son fils perdre, même contre un guerrier aussi valeureux que Volstagg. Il ne perdait pas à l'entraînement, il était inconcevable qu'il perde dans ce tournoi. Volstagg se baissa juste à temps pour éviter un coup de marteau et se redresser en passant un uppercut à Thor qui recula de deux pas avant de lui sourire.

\- Bravo !

\- J'apprends ! Lui répliqua celui-ci.

Voulant profiter de son avantage et grisé par son petit succès, il fonça sur son ami, mais Thor anticipa sa réaction et bougea plus vite que lui. Il para le coup de hache d'un violent revers de marteau et lui fit un croche-patte tout en empoignant sa hache. Désarmé et en déséquilibre, Volstagg s'écroula à plat ventre sur le sol. Thor se mit à rire et posa un pied sur son dos en disant.

\- Cette fois, je pense qu'on peut dire que j'ai gagné.

\- Ouais, lui concéda son ami… C'était couru d'avance !

Quand Volstagg et Thor revinrent en riant vers leurs amis, Sif et Hogun leur firent un signe de tête et la guerrière s'exclama.

\- Et maintenant à nous !

Les deux amis s'éloignèrent vers le centre de l'arène pendant que les yeux de Thor tombèrent sur Loki auquel Fandral terminait un pansement solide. Ce dernier se rapprocha de son frère et s'assit à côté de lui, posant une main sur sa cuisse pour capter son attention.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Je crois que j'ai connu pire, ne t'en fais pas, le rassura Loki avec un sourire.

\- Tant mieux ! Lui lança Thor en tapotant sa cuisse avant de se lever pour regarder le combat.

Loki soupira. Il aurait bien aimé que son frère se rende compte qu'il mentait à moitié et que la douleur de son épaule lui sciait les jambes à tel point qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se lever, mais Thor se contenta de son demi mensonge et s'éloigna. Loki frémit et ferma les yeux, faisant discrètement appel à la magie pour faire diminuer sa douleur, ignorant ce qui se passait autour de lui et le combat qui opposait Sif et Hogun sous les hourrah et les acclamations de la foule… et de son frère, ajouta-t-il en reconnaissant sa voix. La douleur diminua un peu et il continua à tenter de la faire disparaître, se rendant compte au passage que son épaule n'était pas la seule zone de douleur de son corps fatigué par une journée de combat. Loki profita de ce moment… La magie coulait en lui, adoucissant ses blessures. Son père avait dit pas de magie dans les combats, mais là il ne se battait pas, il se soignait et mon dieu, qu'il en avait besoin. Il tenta de suivre le combat en se calquant sur les réactions de la foule, comprenant quand Sif attaquait ou quand Hogun ripostait. Les deux amis de Thor étaient très appréciés du peuple. Comme Volstagg… Comme Thor… Mais pas comme lui. Loki ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer, mais il était l'un des seuls que les gens huaient. Cette pensée le fit frissonner, c'était injuste. Il s'était battu pour ces gens. Certes, c'était la peur de voir son frère mourir qui avait déclenché cette montée si brutale de ses pouvoirs, mais il s'était battu pour ces gens. Les sauvant d'une abomination qui aurait pu tous les tuer.

Soudain la clameur de la foule se transforma en liesse et le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux avant de se redresser. Le combat semblait avoir un gagnant. Il se rapprocha et découvrit Sif, penchée au-dessus d'Hogun, sa lame sur sa gorge. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Loki. Cela ne l'étonnait pas, la jeune femme était l'une des guerrières les plus solides du royaume, elle était presque l'égales des anciennes valkyries. Lorsqu'elle se leva, célébrant sa victoire, Odin se leva lui aussi de son fauteuil et la foule se tut. Le Père-de-Toutes-Choses leva la main.

\- Je demande au huit guerriers encore en compétition de s'approcher !

Les guerriers obéirent et se rapprochèrent, même Loki qui garda son bras en écharpe. Il y avait Thor, Sif, le géant Gurdur et quatre autres guerriers venant de différentes provinces du royaume. Odin les observa en souriant.

\- Vous êtes les huit meilleurs guerriers, vous avez franchi vos trois premiers combats avec brio ! Ainsi s'achève la première journée du tournoi. Demain, vous vous affronterez pour savoir lequel d'entre vous est le meilleur guerrier de tout Asgard !

La foule et tous les guerriers acclamèrent Odin en hurlant et en brandissant le poing. Tous sauf Loki qui se sentait mal. Un malaise qui finit d'inquiéter Frigga, elle qui le connaissait si bien… Comme son enfant était pâle et fatigué.

Après une longue série d'acclamations, les guerriers sortirent tous de l'arène. Loki laissa Thor et Sif rejoindre leurs amis et se dirigea directement vers la sortie. Il avait besoin de repos, alors autant retourner au palais tant que ses jambes voulaient bien encore le porter. Il s'engagea dans le tunnel menant à la sortie quand soudain, le sol se mit à danser autour de lui. Loki gémit et tendit la main pour essayer de se rattraper, mais il se sentit happé par le sol…


	14. Moment de repos

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de bêtises…**

 **Dans ce quatorzième chapitre, la première journée viens de s'achever et pour certains il est temps de prendre un peu de repos. Chapitre de transition entre les deux journée du tournoi !**

 **Allez, là aussi j'ai décidé de couper l'histoire en plusieurs chapitres pour pouvoir la développer un peu plus et permettre de ne pas avoir des attentes trop longues entre les différents chapitres !**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour )**

* * *

 ** _LES FILS D'ODIN_**

 ** _Chapitre 14 : Moment de repos_**

Loki vacilla plus dangereusement encore et ses jambes cédèrent sous lui. Le jeune dieu se serait écroulé si des mains ne s'étaient pas nouées autour de sa taille pour le retenir.

\- Je te tiens !

La voix était remplie d'affection. Loki frémit et tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait de le rattraper.

\- Thor ? S'étonna le jeune homme qui était sûr qu'il était parti fêter ses victoires avec ses amis autour de plusieurs litres de bière.

\- Oui je suis là petit frère, répondit Thor en le maintenant contre lui pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer.

Loki ne put retenir un léger tremblement d'épuisement et laissa sa tête s'appuyer contre l'épaule de son frère presque inconsciemment. Sans lui demander, Thor glissa ses mains sous ses jambes pour le soulever dans ses bras.

\- La journée a été longue. Je vais te ramener au palais.

\- Je ne suis pas un enfant malade et chétif, je peux me débrouiller tout seul !

\- Je sais, répondit Thor.

\- Alors pose-moi par terre !

\- Oui, dans quelques minutes.

Loki aurait voulu protester, mais il se sentait mal et pas uniquement à cause de sa blessure à l'épaule. Non… c'était le sang qui pulsait à ses tempes et la migraine soudaine qui était apparue à la fin du dernier combat qui le faisaient trembler et lui avaient entraîné des vertiges. En plus, même s'il avait protesté pour la forme, il ne détestait pas se retrouver dans les bras de Thor alors, il ferma les yeux et le laissa le porter jusqu'au palais, ne se rendant pas compte que Thor prit des sentiers secondaires pour ne croiser personne et éviter que l'on colporte de nouvelles rumeurs sur la faiblesse de son petit frère.

...

Thor ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son frère et se dirigea directement vers son lit pour le déposer dessus. Loki ouvrit les yeux en gémissant doucement et Thor posa une main sur sa poitrine en restant assis à côté de lui.

\- Hey ? Tu as besoin des guérisseurs ?

\- Non… J'ai juste besoin de me reposer.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, ce n'est pas l'épaule mon problème… J'ai mal à la tête… D'où le vertige…

\- Mauvais jour pour tes migraines, commenta son frère sur un ton sincère et désolé.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, lui répliqua doucement Loki. Je vais dormir un peu et ça va passer.

\- D'accord. N'oublie pas de descendre manger.

\- Mange ma part sinon, lui répliqua Loki en tentant de lui sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, lui répliqua Thor, tu as encore trois combats demain ! Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces.

\- Tu me vois en finale ?

\- Oui, je te l'ai dit… Je l'espère…

\- Remarque, te mettre une branlée devant des milliers de gens pourrait être sympa !

\- Je ne te laisserai pas gagner !

\- J'y compte bien, murmura Loki en fermant les yeux.

Thor ne dit rien et attendit quelques secondes, la main toujours posée sur sa poitrine pour percevoir les battements réguliers de son cœur et se rassurer. Il l'observa basculer dans le sommeil avant de se lever et de sortir de la chambre.

...

Lorsque Loki ouvrit les yeux, la Lune était déjà haute dans le ciel et la nuit profonde. L'heure du repas était passée depuis bien longtemps. Le jeune homme s'étira et la blessure de son épaule se rappela à son bon souvenir, le faisait gémir plaintivement. Toutefois, il constata que le reste de son corps n'était pas mieux, car plusieurs douleurs se diffusaient dans son dos et ses bras. Ce tournoi n'était pas pour lui. En revanche, il nota que sa migraine avait disparu et prit cela pour une victoire. Loki laissa échapper un soupir et tenta la manœuvre de se redresser. Il parvint à s'asseoir et se leva maladroitement de sa couche. En titubant, il traversa sa chambre pour se planter devant son miroir. Une moue se dessina sur son visage pendant qu'il murmura.

\- Tu as une mine affreuse.

D'une main, il délaça sa chemise et la retira, découvrant plusieurs bleus de belle taille sur sa poitrine meurtrie. Il soupira et s'apprêtait à faire appel à la magie lorsqu'il perçut une autre présence dans sa chambre. Loki sursauta et se retourna vers la porte, découvrant sa mère qui le fixait. Il ne dit rien et se retourna pour se regarder à nouveau dans le miroir, l'observant le rejoindre. L'air triste sur son visage le fit frémir. Frigga observa le pansement tâché de sang séché et les bleus sur la poitrine de son enfant. Elle en effleura un du bout des doigts, sentant ses muscles se contracter par réflexe.

\- Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle ayant peur de lui avoir fait mal.

\- Je vais bien, maugréa Loki en baissant la tête.

\- Non, lui répondit Frigga en glissant sa main sur sa joue, et c'est normal mon enfant. Combattre à la fois contre des guerriers aguerris et sa nature profonde doit être si difficile.

\- Pour le moment, je m'en sors non ?

\- Oui… Tu es un très bon guerrier, mais tu n'as pas les années d'entraînement et de pratiques des hommes que tu affrontes. Viens par là, je vais regarder cette blessure.

Loki sourit et hocha doucement la tête. Sa mère était un océan de douceur et il avait tant besoin de réconfort tellement son corps lui faisait mal. Il se laissa entraîner au lit, tombant assis dessus en grimaçant doucement. Frigga s'assit à côté de lui pour défaire son pansement à l'épaule.

\- Cet homme aurait pu te faire tellement de mal…

\- Ces combats ne sont-ils pas qu'un divertissement ?

\- Un divertissement qui a conduit plusieurs de ces hommes dans les chambres de guérison. Certains dans un état grave !

\- Ceux qui ont affronté le géant ?

\- Oui… Entre autres…

Loki perçut de l'inquiétude dans la voix de sa mère et fronça les sourcils.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Il est dans ton tableau Loki… Cela me terrifie… Je ne veux pas que ce monstre te blesse.

Le jeune homme fit la moue avant de répondre sur un ton sarcastique, même s'il était touché par l'inquiétude de sa mère.

\- Oh mais je suis sûr que père arrêtera le combat avant que je sois mort !

\- Loki ! Le gronda Frigga en soignant sa blessure qu'elle pressa un peu plus fort sans s'en rendre compte.

Le jeune homme poussa un léger cri de douleur et sa mère releva prestement les mains de sa plaie.

\- Pardonne-moi !

\- Ce n'est rien… Vos mains me font tellement de bien que la douleur a déjà presque disparu.

Frigga sourit.

\- Tu n'avais pas besoin de ma magie pour cela.

Loki lui rendit son sourire et la reine ajouta.

\- Mais il est sans doute plus agréable de ne pas toujours être seul, n'est-ce pas mon fils ?

\- Je ne suis pas seul…

\- Loki ! Depuis la bataille contre ce monstre, je vois bien que tu te renfermes de plus en plus… Tu ne sors plus avec tes amis.

\- Ce sont ceux de Thor, ils n'ont jamais été les miens.

\- Loki…

\- Et puis, nos centres d'intérêt divergent.

\- Je le sais bien, mais tu ne devrais pas rester si seul.

\- Je ne suis pas seul puisque vous êtes avec moi.

Frigga sentit la profonde sincérité dans les propos de son jeune fils et lui sourit avant de se pencher pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. Loki ferma les yeux et frémit doucement, appréciant la petite marque d'affection comme un inestimable trésor. La reine effleura sa joue des doigts avant de finir de soigner son épaule qu'elle enserra dans un pansement solide, mais moins encombrant. Puis, sa main se posa sur le torse de son fils.

\- Allonge-toi.

Loki lui obéit et Frigga caressa doucement ses cheveux en lui souriant.

\- Je vais endormir ta douleur pour que tu puisses prendre du repos. Ferme les yeux.

Loki hocha la tête et laissa ses paupières se fermer. Il sentit la main de sa mère se poser sur l'un de ses bleus au niveau des côtes et l'entendit murmurer quelques mots. Une douce chaleur se diffusa dans sa poitrine pendant qu'il laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être avant de se laisser aller, basculant dans un vrai sommeil réparateur sous les douces mains de sa mère. Frigga le regarda s'endormir en continuant à lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Puis, elle se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front tout en murmurant tendrement

\- Dors bien mon trésor…

La reine se leva du lit et remonta les couvertures sur le corps de son fils avant de quitter la chambre.

...

Ce que la reine ne sut pas, c'était que dans la chambre d'à côté, son fils aîné avait beaucoup plus de mal à s'endormir que d'habitude. Ses amis voulaient qu'il vienne fêter cette journée avec eux, mais Thor avait refusé parce qu'il était soucieux. Oh, pas pour lui… Le dieu du tonnerre aimait ce tournoi, son ambiance et les cris de la foule presque en délire. Ses combats n'avaient été que des formalités vite expédiées et il en était fier. Non… Il n'était pas soucieux pour lui.

Après s'être retourné une fois de plus dans son lit, Thor envoya balader ses couvertures et se leva. Il traversa sa chambre et se retrouva dans le couloir. Après une certaine hésitation, il poussa la porte de la chambre de son frère et pénétra sur la pointe des pieds à l'intérieur. En faisant ce simple geste, des dizaines de souvenirs l'assaillirent. Il se revit enfant, faire la même chose quand il l'entendait se mettre à pleurer après un cauchemar. A cette époque, Thor comprenait quand il avait mal sans qu'il n'ait besoin de lui dire un mot et il venait le rejoindre dans son lit pour l'aider à chasser ses peurs. Ce temps était loin, cela faisait bien des années qu'il avait laissé son frère se démener seul avec ses cauchemars, mais aujourd'hui c'était différent.

Les combats de Loki avait été plus violents. Violents parce qu'Odin l'avait privé de son arme principale… Loki était un bon guerrier mais sa puissance ne venait pas toutes de ses muscles. Thor avait été inquiet quand il avait décidé de le rejoindre pour lui parler dans ce tunnel et qu'il l'avait vu vaciller sur ses jambes… Il était toujours inquiet.

Le dieu du tonnerre s'approcha du lit de son frère et en fit le tour. Il savait que sa mère venait de partir et il apprécia de voir le jeune homme dormir aussi paisiblement. Sa main s'arrêta sur son front, comme pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Oui, tout lui semblait en ordre. Il allait bien.

Loki dormait si profondément qu'il ne fit pas de cauchemar et ne se réveilla pas cette nuit-là. Il ne vit donc pas son frère s'allonger avec précaution à côté de lui et glisser son bras sous sa nuque pour l'attirer au creux de ses bras. Il ne le vit pas surveiller sa respiration avec inquiétude avant de finalement s'endormir avec lui. Il ne le vit pas non plus se lever avant le soleil pour regagner sa chambre tout en murmurant doucement.

\- Je suis fier de t'avoir pour frère et aujourd'hui je suis sûr que tout le royaume ressentira la même chose. A tout à l'heure petit frère…


	15. Le deuxième jour

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films.** **Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de bêtises…**

 **Dans ce quinzième chapitre, c'est le début de la deuxième journée du grand tournoi. L'heure est venue pour les quarts de finale du tournoi. Qui sera parmi les 4 derniers guerriers ?**

 **Allez, là aussi j'ai décidé de couper l'histoire en plusieurs chapitres pour pouvoir la développer un peu plus et permettre de ne pas avoir des attentes trop longues entre les différents chapitres !**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _LES FILS D'ODIN_**

 ** _Chapitre 15 : Le deuxième jour_**

Le tournoi débuta quelques temps seulement après que le soleil se soit levé. Certains spectateurs avaient dormi dans l'arène pour être sûrs de ne pas perdre leurs places et d'être au premier rang afin de ne rien rater de cette nouvelle journée. Bien qu'éliminés lors des combats de la veille, les Trois Guerriers étaient toujours avec leurs amis dans le coin qui leur avait été attribué. Il était hors de question qu'ils ne soient pas là pour encourager Thor, Sif et Loki.

Au centre de l'arène, le premier combat opposait deux guerriers qui se battaient farouchement pour avoir l'honneur d'être celui qui affronterait Thor en demi-finale du tournoi. En effet, personne n'imaginait que le dieu du tonnerre puisse perdre son affrontement et tout le monde s'attendait à son sacre à la fin de la journée. Thor, pourtant n'accorda pas la moindre attention à son futur adversaire. Au lieu de regarder vers l'arène, il observait le couloir d'accès, attendant quelqu'un qui ne venait pas. Volstagg suivi son regard et lui tapa sur l'épaule.

\- Ne t'en fais pas… Il va apparaître au moment venu.

\- J'aurais peut-être dû le réveiller.

\- Crois-moi, je suis sûr qu'il était debout bien avant toi !

\- Non, murmura Thor en repensant au sommeil profond et paisible de son frère pendant la nuit. Pas cette fois…

\- T'en fais pas, il aime se faire désirer !

Thor allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer à son ami que c'était sans doute plus compliqué que cela lorsqu'il vit Loki pénétrer dans le stade. Il trottina pour les rejoindre et lança avec un sourire franc qui changeait un peu de son sourire de façade habituel.

\- Désolé, j'ai eu du mal à me réveiller.

\- Comment va cette épaule ? Demanda Thor.

\- Bien mieux, dit Loki en la manipulant. Notre père a dit pas de magie dans les combats, mais cela ne veut pas dire pas de magie pour les soins !

Une clameur monta des gradins, empêchant son frère de répondre. Tous tournèrent la tête vers le centre de l'arène pour assister à la victoire de l'un des guerriers. Thor sourit et se baissa pour empoigner un bouclier et un glaive devant le regard étonné de son frère.

\- Tu as tellement fait de beuveries cette nuit que tu ne sais pas où tu as rangé ton marteau ?

Thor sourit en pensant à l'endroit où il avait effectivement passé la nuit et répondit.

\- Non, mais je ne veux pas que l'on dise que je dois mes victoires uniquement à Mjölnir ! Je vais montrer à ces gens que je suis un guerrier accompli. Souhaite-moi bonne chance !

Loki fronça les sourcils, mais n'eut pas le temps de souhaiter bonne chance à son frère car ce dernier trottait déjà vers le centre de l'arène sous les acclamations du public.

...

Du haut de sa tribune, Odin fit la moue en découvrant son fils sans marteau. Il se tourna vers Frigga qui souriait.

\- Est-ce là une de vos idées ?

\- Non… Thor est capable de comprendre seul !

Odin ne répondit rien et observa l'adversaire de son fils pénétrer sur l'arène en brandissant une double hache et un fléau d'arme.

...

Thor l'observa en souriant.

\- Tout ça ! Tu sais au moins t'en servir ?

L'homme, qui était d'un gabarit encore plus impressionnant que celui de Thor, observa le jeune prince en souriant.

\- Jusqu'à présent tu as affronté des pleutres ou des amis, mais moi je vais montrer à tous que le Prince d'Asgard n'est pas le plus grand guerrier de tout le royaume.

\- Magnifique ! Alors je t'attends !

Le guerrier rugit et fonça droit sur Thor. Ce dernier se mit en position d'attente et observa sa charge. D'un geste brusque, il abattit son fléau, mais Thor leva le bras pour parer le coup avec son bouclier. Puis, d'un geste ample, il écarta la double hache de l'autre côté et passa un coup de pied à la poitrine de son adversaire. L'homme fut propulsé au sol et tenta de se relever en hurlant, mais fut accueilli par un violent coup de bouclier qui le frappa en pleine face. Les yeux du guerrier s'écarquillèrent et il tomba raide à la renverse sur le sol, assommé par la violence du choc. Thor le regarda s'écrouler avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bon ben ça ne sera pas encore pour aujourd'hui !

Puis, il se tourna vers la foule et demanda à la cantonade.

\- Non mais comment il a fait pour arriver dans les huit?

Cela déclencha une crise de rire, puis une salve d'acclamations dont Thor profita longuement pendant que son malheureux adversaire était évacué. Dans leur coin, Volstagg sourit.

\- Ça, c'est ce qu'on appelle vite expédier un problème !

\- Oui, dit Sif en finissant de se préparer. Plus ils sont gros, plus ils sont balourds.

\- Fais quand même attention, lui dit Fandral. Notre ami Gurdur n'est pas comme ce type.

\- Non, je vais l'expédier plus vite, lui répondit la guerrière en souriant.

Sif croisa Thor quand elle se mit à trottiner pour rejoindre le centre de l'arène. Le grand blond lui sourit tout en lui lançant un « bonne chance » auquel elle se contenta de répondre par un hochement de tête pour ne pas se déconcentrer. Elle tenait vraiment à éliminer le géant de la compétition. Déjà parce qu'elle serait acclamée pour cela et surtout parce qu'elle le trouvait dangereux. La jeune femme avait appris ce matin que l'homme qu'elle l'avait vu massacrer la veille avait succombé à ses blessures pendant la nuit en salle de guérison. Odin n'en avait pas parlé et elle doutait que ses amis soient au courant, mais elle considérait qu'il aurait dû être disqualifié. C'était un tournoi pas un combat à mort ! Un frisson d'excitation la parcourut pendant qu'elle se mit en position face à lui.

Gurdur l'observa avec un sourire mauvais.

\- Ils pensent qu'une femme pourra me faire mettre un genou à terre !

\- Ne me sous-estime pas… Tu risques de t'en mordre les doigts !

\- Te prendrais-tu pour une valkyrie ?

\- Non ! Je suis Sif, la guerrière au bouclier et il est temps que quelqu'un t'élimine de ce tournoi !

Le géant des montagnes ricana et se jeta sur la jeune femme en s'exclamant.

\- Ce ne sera pas toi guerrière !

Sif évita sa charge et para son coup de hache avec son bouclier avant de lui porter un coup d'épée. Le géant leva le bras, faisant heurter sa lame sur son canon d'avant-bras. Le coup fit naître des petites étincelles, signe que Sif avait bien décidé de le vaincre si on en jugeait par la violence de ses coups. Mais le géant des montagnes refusait de se faire avoir aussi facilement par une femme. Il fit pivoter sa hache et lui donna un deuxième coup assourdissant. Sif leva le bras pour se protéger derrière son bouclier, mais le coup fut si brutal qu'il la déstabilisa.

La guerrière chancela et mit un genou à terre. Le géant ricana et se pencha pour frapper de nouveau, mais la jeune femme était rapide. Elle finit de se faire rouler au sol avant de se redresser et d'effectuer un salto arrière qui l'amena sur les épaules du géant. Sa lame lui entailla le bras et elle lui passa un coup de bouclier pour l'assommer.

Gurdur encaissa le coup et tituba. Sif sourit, heureuse de sa manœuvre en le sentant s'écrouler, mais le géant empoigna la jeune fille par une jambe et l'arracha brutalement de ses épaules tout en se stabilisant sur ses pieds. Il la fit voler dans les airs et lui fit frapper le sol de toutes ses forces. Sif glapit et sa vision noircit pendant quelques secondes, mais elle parvint à rester consciente.

La jeune femme tenta de se redresser, mais le géant ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. La tenant toujours par la cheville, il la fit tournoyer dans les airs avant de la lâcher. Sif heurta violemment la bordure de pierre de l'arène. Un craquement violent résonna dans sa poitrine avant qu'elle ne s'écroule sur le sol où elle resta inerte. Le géant poussa un grand cri de victoire.

Du côté des amis de la jeune fille, ce fut de l'inquiétude qui les fit crier. Thor sauta par-dessus le balustre pour la rejoindre.

\- Sif !

Le grand blond se précipita à son chevet et se jeta à genoux sur le sol. En frissonnant, il glissa les mains sous son amie et la fit basculer dans ses bras. Du sang lui coulait sur le visage d'une plaie ouverte au front et sa respiration irrégulière lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait au moins deux côtes de cassées. Thor posa une main sur sa joue et l'appela.

\- Sif !

Mais la jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle était inconsciente et blessée. Volstagg s'agenouilla et la prit des bras de Thor sans vraiment lui laisser le choix.

\- On va l'emmener en salle de guérison, nous vous donnerons des nouvelles. Faites-moi plaisir… Démontez-le !

Thor hocha la tête et laissa les trois guerriers emmener leur amie. Il était clair qu'il allait prendre un grand plaisir à démolir ce géant. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le tableau récapitulatif et soudain il se figea… Ce monstre n'était pas dans sa sphère… Il était dans celle de Loki et c'était une source d'angoisse, car ce dernier risquait de l'affronter en demi-finale et soudain, un nouveau frisson parcourut l'échine de Thor. Son regard tenta de capter celui de son père, mais ce dernier semblait imperturbable !

Thor sortit de l'arène pour regagner son coin et croisa son frère qui était sur le point de rejoindre son nouvel adversaire. Loki avait suivi les conseils de Fandral et il tenait un bouclier et une épée courte à lame large. Le jeune homme avait perdu le léger sourire qui l'avait habité depuis son arrivée. Il était redevenu plus sombre et concentré, rappelant à son frère à quel point il détestait l'idée de ce tournoi.

Loki s'avança vers le centre de l'arène et découvrit un type solide, pas plus grand que lui, car le jeune homme avait une bonne taille, mais dont la carrure faisait deux fois la sienne. Il lui sourit et Loki résista à l'envie de le foudroyer sur place pour lui effacer ce sourire ridicule. Il avait dit pas de magie...Le type brandit une puissante masse d'arme à ailette et Loki remercia mentalement Fandral de lui avoir suggéré de prendre un bouclier. Manipulée par ce genre de type, la masse pourrait facilement briser n'importe quel os un peu trop exposé.

La corne résonna et le combat s'engagea. L'adversaire de Loki poussa un grand cri de rage. Le jeune dieu le regarda avec un air circonspect. Encore un type dont le cerveau était tombé dans les biceps ! En règle générale, cela était plutôt un avantage pour lui. Le type termina son cri par une charge que Loki évita facilement en faisant deux pas sur la gauche, mais le guerrier balança son bras tenant la masse en arrière et il aurait touché le jeune homme avec son revers si ce dernier n'avait pas eu le réflexe de brandir son bouclier. Loki encaissa et attaqua à son tour. Il se heurta au bouclier de son ennemi et tenta de le repousser mais, le guerrier lui donna un autre coup de masse et il eut juste le temps de se dégager pour encaisser le choc. Le coup fut si brutal que Loki fut repoussé au sol. Le jeune homme glapit de souffrance quand la douleur dans son épaule fut réveillée par l'impact. Il frémit et lutta contre sa vision qui noircit quelques instants avant de se reprendre. Loki se redressa et le guerrier le regarda de nouveau avec ce sourire qu'il avait tant envie de lui effacer définitivement du visage.

\- Je me demande bien comment tu es arrivé là avorton, c'est l'aide de ton papa ?

Loki laissa échapper un léger rire nerveux. Si Odin l'avait aidé un jour, ce n'était pas gravé dans ses souvenirs !

\- Ce qui est étonnant, c'est que quelqu'un d'aussi limité puisse savoir dans quel sens se tient une arme… Oups… Une masse n'est pas vraiment une arme n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu vas voir !

Le guerrier fondit sur Loki en rugissant et en faisant des moulinets avec son arme. Le jeune homme se mit en position et para chacun des coups avec son bouclier sans vraiment de difficulté. Le problème était ailleurs… Chaque coup réveillait un peu plus la douleur de son épaule blessée qui se diffusait par vague plus ou moins violentes dans tout son bras. Le jeune homme sentit ses muscles se contracter et un tremblement s'empara de sa main. Il tenta de le contrôler pendant qu'il para un autre coup plus violent que les autres qui le balaya, l'envoyant rouler lourdement sur le sol. La brutalité du choc lui arracha son épée des mains et le jeune homme se redressa difficilement à quatre pattes. Il entendit son ennemi ricaner et un frémissement remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Comme il aurait été si simple de lui balancer un sort pour lui clouer le bec de manière définitive. Un nouveau frémissement le parcourut quand il lutta contre cette envie avant de se redresser. Son adversaire ricana.

\- Tu veux de l'aide peut-être ?

\- Tu pourrais te concentrer sur le combat ?

\- Bien sûr Princesse ! Lui répliqua le guerrier.

Loki tressaillit légèrement de rage. Magie ou pas, il allait lui apprendre qui il était ! Le guerrier fonça sur lui et abattit sa masse d'arme sur le jeune dieu qui n'avait pas bougé pour tenter de l'éviter. Il visa la tête et fut étonné lorsque Loki lui immobilisa le bras de sa main droite au-dessus de lui.

\- Maintenant, finis de jouer !

Loki lui bloqua le poignet et lui vrilla le bras, lui déboîtant dans la foulée le poignet, le coude et l'épaule. L'homme hurla de douleur et sa masse lui échappa. Le jeune homme le lâcha et il recula de plusieurs pas en se tenant le bras blessé. Tranquillement et en serrant les dents pour ignorer ses propres douleurs, Loki empoigna la masse et marcha sur lui avec un air sombre. Le guerrier ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Attends ! Tu ne vas pas…

Loki ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et empoignant la masse à deux mains, il lui asséna un violent coup que le guerrier encaissa avec son bouclier. Sous la force du choc, il se retrouva projeté à terre et Loki lâcha la masse pour mettre un pied sur son torse en souriant.

\- Rentre chez toi !

Une clameur s'éleva dans les gradins de l'arène et Loki redressa la tête légèrement surpris car c'était bien la première fois que l'un de ses combats se terminait par autant d'acclamations. Le jeune homme sourit, profitant de ce moment et, pour la première fois, la pensée fugace qu'il pouvait peut-être réellement gagner ce stupide tournoi le traversa…

...

Du haut de sa tribune, Odin se leva et fit taire les clameurs avant de crier de sa voix puissante.

\- Guerriers d'Asgard, vous n'êtes plus que quatre désormais ! Les prochains combats détermineront les deux plus grands guerriers de tout le royaume qui s'affronteront dans une grande finale pour désigner notre champion.

...

Loki rejoignit son frère et se laissa tomber assis sur un banc un peu plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait réellement voulu. La douleur dans son bras était insupportable et il dut se concentrer pour ne pas gémir, faisant appel à sa magie pour essayer d'endormir sa souffrance. Un frémissement le parcourut malgré lui, faisant froncer les sourcils de Thor qui se planta devant lui.

\- Enlève-moi cette armure, dit-il en tapotant la cuirasse en cuir souple que portait son jeune frère.

Loki fronça les sourcils et demanda un peu étonné.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Parce que je suis sûr que là-dessous,ta tunique est pleine de sang. Laisse-moi refaire ce bandage avant le prochain combat.

Loki eut un petit sourire et répondit en baissant la tête.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je sais prendre soin de moi seul.

\- Pourquoi, puisque je suis là ? Nous avons presque une heure avant le prochain duel, cela me laisse largement le temps de m'occuper de cette épaule !

Loki redressa la tête, interloqué par le ton de son frère.

\- Tu ne ferais pas mieux d'aller voir Sif ?

\- Les gars sont avec elle, si cela n'allait pas, ils seraient venus me le dire. Elle est solide ! Allez montre-moi cette épaule.

Le jeune dieu détailla son frère, debout devant lui et comprit soudainement quelque chose qui le toucha.

\- Tu es inquiet ?

Thor soupira et s'agenouilla devant Loki pour être à sa hauteur.

\- Bien sûr que je le suis. Ton prochain adversaire est celui qui a envoyé Sif en salle de soins… ce géant est une brute. Je refuse que tu débutes ce combat en étant affaibli.

Loki lut une réelle inquiétude dans le regard de son frère et un nouveau frisson parcourut son échine.

\- Je veux bien l'enlever, mais il faut que tu m'aides… Le moindre mouvement me fait tellement mal, répondit le jeune homme en baissant la tête.

\- Oui… Je m'en doutais, répondit Thor en effleurant des doigts la joue de son frère pour lui faire relever la tête.

\- Comment est-ce que…

Pour toute réponse, Thor fit glisser ses doigts à la base du cou de son frère, récoltant deux petites gouttes de sang qui les tâchèrent.

\- Ce sang n'est pas le sien… C'est le tien petit frère…

\- Je ne te pensais pas aussi observateur.

\- Je ne te pensais pas aussi bon sans magie.

Loki eut un léger rire avant de répondre sur un air malicieux.

\- Un point partout ?

Thor lui répondit par un sourire avant de se redresser pour l'aider à enlever sa cuirasse.


	16. Vainqueurs et vaincus

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout est à Marvel !**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de bêtises… En tous les cas je prends beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire !**

 **Dans ce seizième chapitre, c'est enfin la fin du tournoi. Les quatre guerriers sélectionnés pour les demi-finales vont entrer en scène. Qui en sortira vainqueur et à quel prix ? L'heure du dénouement a sonné !**

 **Pfouff ! 7 chapitres quand même pour une seule idée ! La prochaine sera plus courte mais assez sombre. Alors à très vite !**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **QUE DIRE ? + DE 800 VUES C'EST VRAIMENT FORMIDABLE ! JE N'AVAIS JAMAIS IMAGINE QUE VOUS SERIEZ AUSSI NOMBREUX A SUIVRE CETTE HISTOIRE ! C'EST UN VRAI ENCOURAGEMENT POUR CONTINUER ! MERCI A VOUS !**_

 _ **N'HESITEZ PAS A LAISSER UN MESSAGE POUR ME DIRE SI CETTE FIN VOUS A PLU OU PAS !**_

* * *

 _ **LES FILS D'ODIN**_

 _ **Chapitre 16 : Vainqueurs et vaincus**_

Le moment de reprendre les combats était venu. Les deux demi-finales étaient attendues par tout le public qui espérait que leurs princes allaient encore briller. Thor redressa sa haute silhouette et brandit son bouclier et son épée en tournant sur lui-même pour se faire acclamer. Comme il aimait les cris de la foule et l'ambiance de l'arène… Il se sentait grisé et plus en forme que jamais pour affronter son nouvel adversaire. En plus, il était heureux. Hogun l'avait rejoint juste avant qu'il ne rentre sur le sable pour lui dire que Sif allait bien et qu'elle passait son temps à invectiver les guérisseurs qui n'agissaient pas comme la jeune femme le souhaitait. Plus rien ne l'empêchait de profiter de ce moment !

En face de lui se tenait un guerrier des steppes de l'ouest, habile au combat, et qui brandissait deux épées à lame courte légèrement recourbée. Thor lui sourit. Il connaissait la réputation de ces hommes. Il appréciait avoir à combattre contre l'un d'eux même si intérieurement il aurait préféré affronté le géant des montagnes… pour Sif… Et pour Loki. Son frère avait montré à tous qu'il était un bon guerrier, même sans magie, mais il s'inquiétait presque malgré lui de le voir affronter cette brute.

Le cor qui lança le signal du combat le ramena brutalement à la réalité lorsque le guerrier lui fonça dessus avec une vitesse surprenante. Thor eut juste de temps de lever son bouclier pour parer les coups et repousser son adversaire d'un mouvement de bras dans lequel il mit sa force. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres pendant que l'ivresse du combat se répandit en lui… Thor était fait pour les tournois et les champs de bataille. Plus rien ne comptait à ses yeux. Il observa son adversaire reprendre habilement son équilibre avant de foncer de nouveau sur lui. Cette fois, Thor bloqua l'une des deux lames avec la sienne et le repoussa un peu plus fort en pivotant sur la droite pour le mettre au sol. Toutefois, son adversaire ne se laissa pas embarquer, il recula et lui porta un coup aux jambes que Thor eut juste le temps de parer avec son bouclier. Par ce geste, il laissa découvert le haut de son corps auquel son adversaire porta une attaque. L'une de ses lames laissa une fine coupure dans le bras du guerrier, mais Thor leva son bras gauche et donna un coup de bouclier qui toucha son adversaire au menton. Déséquilibré, il lui porta un coup d'épée qui lui en arracha une des siennes. La lame s'envola dans les airs et alla se planter hors de sa portée. Le guerrier fit passer son arme restante dans sa main droite et tenta une nouvelle attaque. Thor le vit venir et planta sa propre épée dans le sable à ses pieds. Il para la charge de son assaillant avec son bouclier et lui tourna un coup de poing tonitruant qui l'assomma à moitié et le fit rouler au sol. D'un coup de pied, Thor écarta sa deuxième épée et sourit. La foule l'acclama et le jeune dieu se sentit encore plus grisé…

...

Dans la tribune, un grand sourire naquit sur le visage d'Odin qui se renversa dans son siège.

\- Cet enfant sera un immense guerrier et un roi dont Asgard pourra être fier !

Frigga frémit et ne répondit pas. Elle ne voulait pas lui montrer à quel point le prochain combat l'angoissait…

...

Le géant Gurdur poussait déjà des grands cris de guerre au centre de l'arène, se moquant bien des huées de certains spectateurs qui avait appris la mort de l'un des participants des suites de ses coups. Se faire huer ne semblait pas l'émouvoir outre mesure…

 _De toute manière avait-il seulement les capacités mentales pour le comprendre ?_ Se demanda Loki en s'approchant d'un pas déterminé du centre de l'arène. En voyant la montagne de muscles se dresser devant lui, les quelques bribes de discussion avec sa mère lui revinrent en mémoire. Machinalement, il tourna la tête vers la tribune, croisant le regard inquisiteur de son père et les yeux inquiets de sa mère à laquelle il fit un léger sourire.

Frigga tressaillit… Ce simple sourire ne suffisait pas à effacer toute son inquiétude. Elle se pencha vers Odin et lui demanda à l'oreille.

\- Mettrez-vous fin à ce combat si ce monstre met sa vie en danger ?

\- Mes fils ne font pas partie des faibles qui abandonnent.

\- Il est bien choisi le moment où vous le considérez enfin comme votre fils ! Ne put s'empêcher de lui murmurer la reine sur le ton du reproche avant de se redresser.

Odin lui lança un regard étonné et Frigga se contenta de reprendre sa place en croisant les bras.

...

Loki pencha la tête sur le côté. C'était un toc qu'il avait quand il réfléchissait et là, il réfléchissait à la manière de mettre à terre un adversaire qui avait littéralement détruit la plupart de ses assaillants… et tout ça sans magie. Cela risquait d'être compliqué. Surtout qu'il sentait une douleur insidieuse et sournoise remonter de ses tempes… Une douleur qui annonçait un mal de tête qu'il aurait préféré éviter… Surtout à ce moment précis !

Concentré sur la douleur qui apparaissait peu à peu, Loki n'entendit pas le cor qui lança le début du combat, par contre il vit l'énorme masse de muscles fondre droit sur lui. Le jeune homme se baissa juste à temps pour ne pas se faire décapiter et effectua une roulade avant qui réveilla au passage sa blessure à l'épaule. Ce n'était pas sa meilleure idée mais, au moins, il avait pu éviter le pire. Avec agilité, le jeune homme se redressa juste à temps pour parer un violent coup de hache qui frappa si fort sur son bouclier qu'il fut jeté au sol par la force de l'impact. Loki eut le souffle coupé et sa vision noircit, mais il eut la présence d'esprit de se retourner sur le côté juste à temps pour éviter un nouveau coup. La lame de la hache du géant pénétra profondément dans le sol à l'endroit où il se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt. Le temps qu'il l'arrache, Loki se redressa en chancelant sur ses jambes et prit une inspiration profonde en marmonnant.

\- D'accord, lui il n'est pas là pour se divertir !

Profitant qu'il était encore affairé avec sa hache, Loki tenta de porter son attaque, mais il fut accueilli par un violent coup de poing qui passa à droite de son bouclier et le frappa en pleine poitrine. Loki sentit ses os se briser et roula au sol en gémissant doucement. Sa respiration se fit rude… Le choc lui avait sans doute brisé deux ou trois côtes. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde pour tenter de se reprendre avant de tenter la délicate manœuvre de se redresser. Il était encore à quatre pattes lorsque le géant arriva sur lui, lui passant un coup de pied à la poitrine qui lui arracha un nouveau cri de douleur en l'envoyant rouler plus loin, le privant au passage de son épée.

...

Dans la tribune, Frigga serra le bras d'Odin.

\- Il faut arrêter ça !

\- Non, il peut le battre ! Il doit juste se concentrer !

...

Dans l'arène, Loki, étendu sur le dos, haletait doucement. La douleur de ses côtes brisées l'empêchait de reprendre son souffle et son mal de tête était de plus en plus présent. Il tenta de se redresser, mais un vertige le fit tomber à genoux. Tout tournait autour de lui et il était à deux doigts de se laisser aller lorsque la voix de son frère lui parvint.

\- Allez Loki ! Relève-toi !

Le jeune homme frémit… Relève-toi… Rend ta famille fière de toi… Prouve à Odin que tu n'es pas qu'un faiseur de tours… Le plus jeune des fils d'Odin secoua la tête et se redressa en grimaçant. Sa main droite se plaqua sur sa poitrine douloureuse. Un cri bestial résonna et il releva la tête juste à temps pour voir le géant lui foncer dessus. Dans un brouillard de douleur, il ne l'avait pas vu fondre une nouvelle fois dans sa direction. Alors, dans le seul mouvement qu'il était encore capable de gérer au vu de son état, Loki leva son bouclier pour se protéger.

La hache frappa violement sa protection, la coupant en deux et manquant de peu de faire subir la même chose à son bras si le jeune homme n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de se retirer sur la gauche. Une longue coupure fit goutter du sang le long de son bras gauche. Le géant ricana en le voyant désarmé devant lui et chargea de nouveau.

Loki savait qu'il lui serait impossible de l'éviter dans son état. Tout son corps lui faisait mal et sa migraine le rendait peu sûr de ses jambes. Toutefois, il n'était pas prêt à laisser cette chose le massacrer pour divertir une bande d'amateur de combats barbares. Alors, il se mit en position d'attente et parvint à bloquer le bras qui brandissait la hache pour lui fendre le crâne. Mais, le géant rugit et frappa violemment le jeune homme à la poitrine. Loki se retrouva une nouvelle fois projeté au sol et gémit doucement… Il avait tellement mal… Les bruits de la foule lui parurent si loin.

Le jeune dieu épuisé, tenta de se redresser, se retrouvant une nouvelle fois à genoux. Mais cette fois, il n'appréhenda pas assez vite le danger… La hache était déjà au-dessus de son dos. Il perçut le cri de sa mère qui résonna dans sa tête et une onde parcourut son échine.

Alors que la hache allait le frapper, une sorte de mur invisible fit rebondir sa lame et propulsa le géant à terre pendant qu'une aura verdâtre entourait doucement Loki. Le géant frémit et se redressa, observant son adversaire se remettre maladroitement sur ses pieds. Il décida de le charger, mais Loki disparut pour se retrouver dans son dos avant de se multiplier. Le géant poussa un cri de rage et chargea, faisant disparaître les leurres pendant que Loki tendit la main vers son épée tombée sur le sol. Celle-ci traversa les airs et vint se loger dans sa main pendant que la lame s'embrasa, baignant dans de grandes flammes vertes. Gurdur rugit de rage et fonça sur lui, mais d'un mouvement sec, la lame enflammée de Loki trancha la hache en deux, blessant gravement le géant au bras. Ce dernier hurla.

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

Il fonça sur le jeune dieu pour le renverser et Loki leva la main gauche dans un réflexe pour se protéger. Un rayon partit de ses doigts frappant le géant en pleine poitrine et le propulsa contre le mur d'enceinte de l'arène qu'il traversa sous le choc avant de disparaître dans les arrières salles pendant que tout le bâtiment se mit à trembler. La foule s'était mise à crier de peur et le géant ne se releva pas. Loki frémit et regarda autour de lui, levant les yeux vers la tribune de ses parents en murmurant doucement.

\- Je suis désolé…

Son épée lui tomba des mains et rebondit sur le sol en s'éteignant pendant que l'aura verte qui l'entourait se dissipa doucement et que le jeune homme vacilla sur ses jambes. Toutes les douleurs dues au combat et le sang qui pulsait à ses tempes à cause de sa migraine le firent trembler des pieds à la tête et il s'écroula en soupirant à genoux sur le sol où il haleta avec difficulté pendant que ses mains se plaquaient sur sa poitrine de plus en plus douloureuse.

Après les cris, un silence encore plus effrayant s'empara de l'arène, comme si tout le monde retenait son souffle. Loki garda les yeux baissés, faisant glisser une main sur la coupure de son bras gauche qui saignait toujours en évitant de fixer les tremblements qui s'étaient emparés de ses doigts. Le jeune homme n'avait pas voulu laisser exploser sa magie, mais c'était comme si cette dernière était sortie elle-même de lui pour le protéger.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Odin, attendant une réaction de sa part. Le Père-de-Toutes-Choses soupira et fit mine de se lever. Frigga le retint par un bras en murmurant d'un ton suppliant.

\- Ne faites pas ça…

Odin lui fit lâcher son bras et se leva.

\- Loki Odinson… Tu as remporté ton duel, mais tu n'as pas respecté les règles de ce tournoi. Tu es donc disqualifié pour avoir eu recourt à la magie !

Loki redressa la tête et rassembla ses forces pour se relever.

\- Je ne voulais pas, je…

\- Tu connaissais les règles ! Ce tournoi met en avant la force et la bravoure de nos guerriers. Tu n'iras pas en finale !

Les mots durs et sans compassion de son père firent plus mal au jeune homme que toutes les blessures de son corps meurtri. Son regard croisa celui de sa mère et il vit à quel point elle était navrée. Loki frémit et, rassemblant les forces qui lui restaient, sortit le plus vite possible de l'arène, passant devant son frère sans s'arrêter.

\- Loki !

Thor le rattrapa et posa une main sur son épaule. Le jeune homme se retourna vivement, lui adressant l'un de ses regards noirs dont il avait le secret.

\- Laisse-moi ! Prépare-toi pour ta finale… et ton triomphe !

\- Loki, je suis désolé !

\- Pas autant que moi ! Lui rétorqua Loki en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Toutefois, il n'arriva jamais à la sortie du tunnel. Sa migraine était de pire en pire et son corps totalement épuisé. A bout de force, il laissa échapper un gémissement et s'écroula sur le sol sans que personne ne soit là pour le rattraper cette fois.

OooooooO

Loki sentit ses muscles se contracter dans un spasme désagréable et ouvrit les yeux pendant qu'une douce brise fit voleter les rideaux de sa chambre. Le jeune homme gémit et mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'il était dans son lit. La migraine avait disparu, mais tout son corps lui faisait mal et sa respiration était encore difficile et douloureuse.

Malgré ses efforts, il ne se rappelait pas comment il avait pu regagner sa chambre. Il ne se souvenait que de son malaise et du contact dur du sol sous sa tête avant de perdre connaissance.

Au dehors, une clameur montait de la ville. Loki repoussa ses couvertures et se leva maladroitement, marchant en chancelant doucement pour rejoindre sa terrasse. Une fois accoudée à la rambarde, il comprit que la ville était en fête… Les gens célébraient la fin du tournoi et la victoire de Thor. Il laissa échapper un petit rire… Tout était si prévisible.

\- Ainsi, il a gagné…

Des pas feutrés se firent entendre dans son dos et Frigga enroula ses bras autours du corps de son fils contre lequel elle se plaqua.

\- Oui et non… La finale n'a jamais eu lieu…

\- Gurdur ?

\- Disons… Qu'il a payé pour la vie qu'il a enlevé et celle qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre, murmura sa mère en pesant ses mots.

Loki trembla légèrement en comprenant et lutta contre des sanglots qu'il sentait monter en lui.

\- Je ne voulais pas le tuer…

\- Il ne t'a pas laissé le choix…

Loki ne dit rien, luttant contre ses larmes et appréciant que sa mère reste silencieuse elle aussi… Comme il aimait la sentir le bercer doucement. Son corps fut parcouru par un nouveau frisson et il baissa les yeux sur la fête en murmurant.

\- Tout était écrit, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'avais pas le droit de gagner…

Frigga soupira longuement sans rien dire et Loki se tut à nouveau pendant que les larmes lui vinrent sans qu'il ne puisse plus rien faire pour les arrêter.

* * *

 **Pfouff ! Nous voilà à la fin de cette histoire de tournoi qui ne fut pas vraiment une bonne idée si on en juge comment tout cela s'est fini... A bientôt pour la suite qui (et j'en suis désolé d'avance) ne sera pas de tout repos pour Loki qui a laissé à tous voir l'étendue de ses pouvoirs !**

 **D'ailleurs j'en profite, si jamais vous avez des idées à me suggérer, n'hésitez pas, il y a surement des aspects que je n'ai pas encore envisagés ;)**


	17. Le poids des autres

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films.** **Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de bêtises…**

 **Dans ce 17** **ème** **chapitre, à l'occasion d'une sortie dans la cité pour rendre service à son frère, Loki découvre un nouvel aspect de ses pouvoirs et ce que les gens pensent de lui depuis le fiasco du tournoi. Une découverte qui va le bouleverser, l'amenant à prendre une décision terrifiante...**

 **Attention ce chapitre est volontairement un peu plus sombre que les autres. Il faut parfois toucher le fond pour se reconstruire à sa façon.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **LES FILS D'ODIN**_

 _ **Chapitre 17 : Le poids des autres**_

La journée avait pourtant plutôt bien commencée. Depuis le désastre du tournoi deux semaines plus tôt, cauchemars et migraines semblaient avoir disparus, permettant au jeune homme de réellement se reposer. Ce n'était pas une victoire comme celle attendue par son père mais, pour lui, elle était aussi importante. Loki ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il avait besoin d'un réel repos avant tout cela. Il était totalement épuisé et il commençait à se dire que son état venait d'un cercle vicieux particulièrement efficace : les cauchemars l'empêchaient de dormir, le manque de sommeil accentuait ses migraines et ses migraines l'empêchaient de dormir…

Loki se sentait physiquement mieux, même si tout n'était pas aussi bien qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Malgré l'insistance quotidienne de Frigga, Loki avait soigneusement évité de se retrouver seul en présence de son père, repoussant une discussion qu'il n'avait pas envie d'avoir. Le jeune homme savait que son père lui en voulait de ne pas avoir respecté les consignes qu'il avait dictées. Il lui en voulait d'avoir laissé sa magie éclater au milieu d'un peuple où tout cela était encore tabou, malgré la présence des mages et des sorciers… Il lui en voulait sans comprendre que le jeune homme ne l'avait pas fait exprès. A ce moment-là, c'était comme si la magie avait pris le contrôle de son porteur pour le protéger, libérant une vague de fureur qui venait bien de quelque part en lui. Alors Loki repoussait l'inévitable discussion… Non, il n'avait pas envie d'aborder le sujet avec son père… Pas maintenant alors qu'il se sentait bien. La magie coulait dans ses veines comme jamais auparavant et avait rapidement soigné ses blessures. Oui, tout allait à peu près bien et cela le changeait.

En plus, il faisait beau sans faire trop chaud, un temps idéal pour Loki qui appréciait flâner dans les jardins du palais quand il faisait ce temps-là, s'enfonçant même parfois dans les forêts au-delà des enceintes de la ville pour prendre du temps pour lui, seul… loin de l'agitation ambiante et incessante du palais. Loin de tous ces gens auprès desquels il se devait de montrer une attitude de façade qui ne lui correspondait pas.

En se levant ce matin, bien avant tout le monde et après avoir parcouru un bon moment les jardins, Loki était retourné au palais pour lire dans sa chambre, trouvant debout sur son palier une silhouette massive qu'il reconnut de loin.

\- Tu n'es pas à l'entraînement ? Demanda-t-il à son frère.

\- Sif est encore en convalescence donc elle veut tout diriger et ça devient insupportable !

\- Elle a son caractère…

\- Tu es bien placé pour le savoir !

Loki lui fit un rapide sourire et fit mine d'ouvrir la porte mais Thor le retint.

\- Attends !

Loki soupira.

\- Aurais-tu quelque chose à me demander ?

\- Non… Enfin si… Bégaya son frère.

Devant le regard intrigué de son cadet, Thor rougit en regardant le sol. Loki fronça les sourcils.

\- Ouh la ! Entre là-dedans !

Sans ménagement, il poussa son frère aîné pour qu'il entre dans sa chambre et referma la porte derrière eux.

\- Alors, tu m'expliques ?

\- Ben, justement c'est Sif…

\- Oh non ! Vous vous tournez autours depuis des années, ne me dis pas que tu as besoin de moi !

\- Ça ne risque pas, toi tu n'as jam…

Thor ne finit pas sa phrase lorsqu'il repéra le regard noir qu'elle venait de déclencher.

\- Désolé !

\- Thor, contrairement à ce que tu penses, le fait que je ne tape pas sur la tête de mes amis avec un marteau toute la journée ne signifie pas que je n'ai rien à faire !

\- Oui ! Eh bien en fait, je vois bien qu'elle a été pas mal secouée par son combat et je voudrais lui faire un cadeau pour lui remonter le moral.

\- Un bouclier ? Va voir un forgeron, tu…

\- Non ! Le coupa Thor. Quelque chose de plus féminin !

\- On parle bien de Sif là ?

\- Tu ne m'aides pas là Loki ! Je voudrais un collier ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- Ouais… Et comme tu connais les forgerons, mais pas les bijoutiers tu t'es dit que tu allais venir me voir parce que… ?

\- Ben je ne sais pas, mais tu as des breloques sur certaines de tes étagères, dit Thor en désignant plusieurs pendentifs.

\- Ces « breloques » sont des amulettes magiques et elles ne se trouvent pas chez le premier bijoutier de quartier, lui expliqua son cadet en tentant de garder un ton clame et neutre.

\- Ah ? S'exclama Thor avec un air dépité.

\- Mais, ajouta Loki… Chance pour toi, je ne m'intéresse pas qu'à exploser tout ce qui passe à coup de marteau !

Thor sembla ne pas comprendre et Loki soupira.

\- Allez viens, je t'emmène en ville !

Le sourire qui illumina le visage de son frère amusa Loki qui eut l'impression de retomber en enfance lorsqu'ils s'apprêtaient à pénétrer en douce dans la salle des Trésors pour aller les admirer sans que leur père ne le sache.

OooooO

Loki mena donc Thor dans la ville, mais une étrange sensation s'empara du jeune homme dès qu'il mit un pied dans les rues… Une étrange sensation qui fit monter un certain malaise dont il se serait bien passé. Sa bonne humeur des derniers jours disparut pendant qu'il serpentait entre les ruelles étroites. Dans son dos, Thor lui cria.

\- Ralentis !

Loki lui obéit, tentant d'ignorer ses sens qui lui hurlaient de faire demi-tour et de repartir au palais à toute vitesse avant que tout ne tourne mal. Un frémissement le parcourut et Thor lui jeta un regard oblique légèrement inquiet.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui… Marmonna Loki en tournant sur la gauche.

Le jeune homme capta bien le regard un peu interloqué de son frère, mais décida de ne rien dire. Une douleur sourde réapparaissait lentement au niveau de ses tempes et Loki frémit. Ce n'était jamais bon signe. Il savait bien qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester au palais à bouquiner. Quelque chose n'allait pas et un nouveau frémissement parcourut son corps pendant qu'ils s'enfonçaient un peu plus dans la cité.

Soudain, alors qu'ils débouchèrent sur une place, Loki se rendit compte d'où venait son étrange malaise... Il venait des gens… Des gens massés autour d'eux… Des gens qui les regardaient avant de se mettre à chuchoter entre eux. Enfin, avant qu'ils n'espèrent chuchoter entre eux, car Loki se mit à percevoir leurs mots aussi clairement que leurs pensées…Tout s'imprimait dans son esprit, même si là, tout de suite, il ne le voulait pas vraiment… Mais les phrases étaient là, emplissant son cerveau.

 _"Ce sont les princes…" ... "Ils sortent du palais…" ... "On voit Thor de temps en temps, mais Loki c'est rare…"... "Qu'il est beau avec sa chevelure blonde…"_

Loki frémit, assailli de toute part pendant que les propos se firent plus durs à son égard.

 _"Il ferait mieux de rester dans le palais…" ... "Vous avez vu la puissance qu'il a…" ... "Il cache bien son jeu…" ... "Le pauvre Gurdur, il l'a tué sur le coup ! Un géant même pas agressif ! Et il avait de la famille…"_

Loki posa une main contre un mur pour se retenir pendant que les mêmes phrases tournaient dans son esprit.

 _\- Pauvre ! Pensa le jeune homme hors de lui._

Il avait tué un homme, envoyé Sif plusieurs jours en salle de soins et il l'aurait tué sans pitié si sa magie ne l'avait protégé du fer de sa hache.

Mais les remarques semblèrent ne pas en tenir compte et continuèrent...

 _" Moi je vous dis, la magie c'est démoniaque…" ... " Bien sûr on en croise des mages ! Mais là c'est différent ! On n'a jamais vraiment vu une magie aussi violente sur Asgard…"... "Ce n'est pas normal autant de puissance..." ... "Et c'est dangereux ! Le roi devrait l'empêcher de sortir du palais…"_

Loki vacilla de nouveau, ne se rendant même pas compte que son frère venait de poser une main sur sa taille pour le retenir.

 _"C'est mauvais la magie…" ... "C'est pour les faibles et les couards…"... "Rien à voir avec la force de Thor…"... "On ferait mieux de s'éloigner si jamais il décide de nous tuer pour tester ses pouvoirs…"... "De toute manière il nous tuera tous ! C'est écrit !"_

Loki frémit. Comment ces gens pouvaient-ils croire qu'il allait les tuer pour le plaisir ? Pour qui le prenait-il ? Il n'était pas un monstre !

 _"Comment tu peux savoir que c'est écrit ? …"... "Parce que je le sais ! C'est un magicien et l'un des fils de notre roi et c'est écrit ! C'est lui qui nous tuera tous et qui déclenchera le Ragnarok… Il tuera tout le monde et il ne restera plus rien d'Asgard… Il faudrait le tuer avant !"_

Loki sursauta et se dégagea des bras de son frère avant de se tourner vers les deux femmes en train de parler.

\- Cela suffit !

Horrifiées, elles comprirent que le jeune homme avait dû entendre leur conversation et se mirent à craindre pour leurs vies en sursautant. L'une d'elle montra le jeune prince et haussa le ton pour bien se faire entendre.

\- Vous voyez ! Vous voyez ! Il est toujours à l'affût ! Il écoute ce que nous disons avec ses pouvoirs magiques et après il viendra s'en prendre à nous ! Il est porteur de malheur ! Annonciateur du Ragnarok ! Nous périrons tous à cause de lui !

Les mots de la femme étaient remplis de violence, de haine et Loki vacilla, car il sentit qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Autour d'eux, de nombreuses personnes semblaient penser la même chose et le jeune homme frissonna... Non seulement il n'avait pas remporté ce tournoi, mais son image en avait encore plus pâti. Les gens le craignaient… Ils avaient peur de lui. Pire, ils le haïssaient pour ce qu'il était… Ils le haïssaient sans raison, juste parce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas sa magie… Juste parce qu'ils n'étaient pas habitués.

Loki perçut leur mécontentement et se tourna vers son frère. Thor observait les habitants avec un air étrange, les bras ballants. Incapable de dire un mot pour les détourner de leurs fausses idées... Incapable de prendre la défense de son jeune frère. Loki avait de la répartie, mais tout cela était trop pour lui. Les mots ne parvenaient plus à sortir. De toute manière qu'est-ce qu'il aurait bien pu leur opposer pour les détourner ?

La femme reprit avec férocité.

\- Il nous tuera ! Asgard sera détruit par sa faute ! Par la faute du sorcier ! Il aurait mieux fallu que notre roi n'ait qu'un fils !

Loki vacilla un peu plus… Tant de haine… Sa tête lui faisait si mal, comme si elle allait exploser. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers son frère, comme pour chercher un soutien, mais Thor n'esquissa pas un geste. Loki trembla doucement et, juste avant de s'effondrer, il murmura deux mots et disparut de la place sous les cris de terreur des habitants.

Sa disparition sembla soudainement réveiller son frère qui se mit à crier.

\- Maintenant cela suffit. Mon frère est votre Prince ! Vous lui devez le respect !

Devant la colère de Thor, les gens se turent et la place se vida en seulement quelques secondes, redonnant à la ville un semblant de calme.

Thor balaya la place du regard, tentant de savoir si son frère était caché dans un coin, mais il n'y avait personne. Alors, il se retourna pour rentrer, ne remarquant même pas que l'échoppe qu'il avait tant voulu atteindre se trouvait juste là.

...

Loki réapparut dans sa chambre et se laissa lourdement tomber sur le sol où il se recroquevilla pour se mettre à pleurer.

Tous ces gens le haïssaient-ils vraiment ? Lui qui était si heureux d'être aussi léger depuis quinze jours venait d'être cruellement rattraper par la réalité… Le Ragnarok… La fin de toute vie... Les gens étaient sûrs qu'il en serait à l'origine. Qu'il jetterait la couronne de Surtur dans les flammes éternelles pour déclencher la mort de tous… Celle de Thor… Celle d'Odin… Celle de Frigga. Le jeune homme frémit et pleura un peu plus fort. Il y avait des incompréhensions, mais il aimait sa famille… Il ne voulait pas être à l'origine de leur mort, surtout pas ! Cette simple idée suffisait à le terrifier totalement, car contrairement à tous ces gens qui parlaient de prophétie, le jeune dieu savait que c'était vrai… Il avait rêvé bien trop souvent de ce moment, depuis son plus jeune âge, pour que ce ne soit qu'une simple coïncidence. Il voyait des tas de corps empilés, des rivières de sang… Il voyait la mort de ses parents et de son frère… Il voyait tout cela et cela avait l'air si réel que Loki savait que ce moment viendrait. Oui, un jour ou l'autre, le royaume devrait faire face à une vague de mort et de destruction sans précédent et le pire c'est que Loki sentait bien qu'il en serait à l'origine. Oui... il serait à l'origine de l'annihilation de toutes traces de vies asgardiennes. Un terrible sentiment d'impuissance et d'injustice le frappa pendant qu'il se remit à pleurer.

Des coups donnés contre sa porte le tirèrent momentanément de ses pensées. Loki redressa doucement la tête, mais ne fit aucun geste pour se lever. De toute manière, il doutait que ses jambes acceptent de le porter. Il ferma les yeux, laissant les larmes continuer de couler sans faire un effort pour les retenir. Il avait tellement mal. Les coups cessèrent et une voix puissante s'éleva à travers la porte. Une voix qui n'avait pourtant rien fait pour le protéger de la vindicte populaire.

\- Loki… Ouvre-moi s'il te plaît.

\- Non ! Parvint à s'exclamer le jeune homme plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

\- Loki, je pense qu'il faut que nous parlions.

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire ! S'exclama le jeune homme en tremblant légèrement.

\- Loki, tu sais à quel point je déteste parler à travers une porte ! Ouvre-moi s'il te plaît.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint cette fois et Thor soupira. Comment avait-il pu rester muet ? Comment n'avait-il pas réagi plus vite aux mots durs et injustes de cette femme ?

\- Loki…

Thor mit ses excuses et une supplication muette dans la prononciation de ce simple nom, imaginant bien que son frère était effondré derrière cette porte en train de pleurer. Il voulait qu'il lui ouvre… Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras. Mais rien ne bougea et il soupira de nouveau, s'apprêtant à faire demi-tour lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que Loki se tint devant lui en chancelant doucement. Thor nota ses larmes et la pâleur de sa peau. Deux choses qu'il reçut comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Un air triste se dessina sur son visage pendant qu'il se rapprocha pour poser une main sur son épaule.

\- Loki… Pardonne-moi, j'ai été si surpris par toute cette haine que j'ai perdu mes mots… Pardonne-moi !

\- Pourquoi aurais-tu voulu rejouer ton rôle de frère ? Lui répondit le jeune homme en repoussant sa main.

\- Loki… Tu es injuste. Je suis ton frère, je…

\- Laisse-moi !

Thor fit un pas, mais Loki claqua la porte devant lui en répétant.

\- Laisse-moi !

Thor sursauta et frappa doucement.

\- Non, ouvre-moi… Loki !

Mais le jeune homme hurla plus fort.

\- Tu n'as pas compris ! Laisse-moi ! Laisse-moi !

Ses jambes cédèrent et Loki murmura en tombant à genoux sur le sol.

\- Laisse-moi… avant que je ne te tue… avant que je ne tue tout le monde…

Les larmes du jeune homme devinrent plus violentes et il ajouta d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Je ne veux tuer personne…

Loki se tut pour continuer de pleurer, entendant les pas de son frère s'éloigner. Il était de nouveau seul… seul… Il se sentait seul depuis si longtemps. Loki savait que c'était sans doute un peu sa faute, qu'il n'avait pas fait grand-chose pour s'éviter cette solitude, mais c'était comme ça… Cauchemars et visions le rendaient seul… Comme ses pouvoirs qu'il avait tant de mal à maîtriser et qui lui entraînaient ses migraines de plus en plus violentes et difficiles à supporter... Il était seul… et il allait tout détruire. Il allait les tuer… Il ne voulait pas les tuer. Il aimait sa famille. Il aimait la tranquillité des bois qui entouraient le palais. Il aimait l'aura apaisante de la vieille bibliothèque millénaire. Il aimait les rues grouillantes et les gens, même si eux ne l'aimaient pas. Il aimait ce royaume, mais la femme avait raison… Loki le savait au fond de lui… Il allait tout tuer… tout détruire… En bon dieu de la malice qu'il était en train de devenir, il allait déclencher le Ragnarok et plus rien ne survivrait. Un tremblement plus violent s'empara de lui alors qu'une idée fit brutalement son chemin...Une idée qui protégerait ce monde qu'il aimait et qui réglerait la situation. Loki se redressa à genoux et se concentra, faisant apparaître un poignard dans sa main droite… Oui… La solution était là finalement. Une vie pour en sauver des milliers.

Alors, ignorant ses doigts qui tremblaient, il serra plus fermement le manche du poignard et s'infligea une longue blessure au poignet gauche, retenant légèrement son souffle avant de se figer totalement, fasciné par le sang rouge qui jaillit de ses veines et se répandit sur le sol de sa chambre.


	18. La force des siens

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de bêtises…**

 **Dans ce 18** **ème** **chapitre, quelqu'un arrivera-t-il à temps pour sauver Loki et lui faire reprendre espoir en l'avenir ?**

 **Je ne voulais pas trop vous laisser sur votre faim et j'ai profité de mon dimanche pour finaliser la suite de cette histoire.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **LES FILS D'ODIN**_

 _ **Chapitre 18 : La force des siens**_

Un frisson parcourut son échine tandis que des picotements remontèrent le long de ses bras. Loki était toujours à genoux sur le sol de sa chambre, observant son sang couler de ses poignets... Comme il se sentait paisible et en paix avec lui-même malgré la douleur.

Il ne perçut ni la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, ni le cri de désespoir de sa mère avant qu'elle ne se jette devant lui à genoux en hurlant.

\- Loki ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Il y avait de la terreur et de la colère dans sa voix et le jeune homme redressa la tête. Il ne voulait pas la mettre en colère… Surtout pas. Lorsqu'il croisa ses yeux, ce fut sa peur qu'il vit en premier avant de sentir ses mains se poser sur ses poignets... avant qu'une douce chaleur ne les irradie et que le sang cesse de couler. Loki frissonna à cause de son état de faiblesse et sentit sa mère le secouer un peu.

\- Loki ! Parle-moi ! Mon petit, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Pourquoi ?

Le jeune homme ne parvint pas à s'arrêter de trembler, mais parvint à répondre d'une voix brisée.

\- Je ne veux pas vous tuer…

Frigga sursauta, surprise par sa réponse, et passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre sa poitrine en essayant de ne pas voir le sang qui tâcha sa robe de soie. Il frémit et elle le pressa plus fort contre elle pour sentir son cœur battre et demanda en luttant contre ses émotions.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

Loki laissa sa tête reposer lourdement sur l'épaule de sa mère, respirant son odeur si apaisante tout en tentant de maîtriser les tremblements et le malaise dû à sa perte de sang.

\- Je sais que je vous tuerai tous… Ces gens ont raison… Je suis né pour apporter la ruine à ce royaume… Alors que vaut une vie contre des milliers…

Loki s'écroula un peu et Frigga poussa une légère exclamation en tentant de le garder conscient.

\- Mon enfant ! Non !

Loki gémit et ouvrit les yeux. Il ne perdait plus de sang, mais il se sentait tellement faible.

\- Viens par là… Tu vas m'expliquer…

La Reine passa les mains sous les bras de son fils et se releva en l'aidant à se redresser. Loki chancela, mais elle parvint à le ramener à son lit sur lequel il s'écroula en gémissant. Frigga passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de surveiller son pouls. Il était faible, mais elle avait surgi avant que cela soit irréversible, évitant le pire… évitant un drame dont elle ne se serait pas relevée… A travers la magie, elle avait ressenti la détresse de son fils et abandonné Odin pour le rejoindre aussi vite qu'elle avait pu. Sa main caressa doucement sa joue pendant qu'il fermait les yeux.

\- Non mon petit… Parle-moi…

Loki se força à lui obéir et lutta contre les larmes qu'il sentait poindre tout en murmurant.

\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer… Ces gens ont raison… C'est tout… Je ne veux pas vous tuer…

\- Nous tuer comment ?

\- En déclenchant le Ragnarök, répliqua Loki comme si cela était une parfaite évidence.

\- Mais comment peux-tu accorder fois à ces ragots ? Tu sais que tes pouvoirs les effraient. Il ne faut pas les écouter. Certes, ils se sont accrus trop brutalement, mais tu arrives de mieux en mieux à les maîtriser… N'écoute pas ces gens.

Loki tourna la tête vers sa mère en se mettant assis pour s'adresser à elle en frémissant.

\- Comment ne pourrais-je pas écouter ce que je sais moi-même ? Mes cauchemars sont de plus en plus nets, je sais ce qui m'attend… Je sais que je ne causerai que mort et ruine…

\- Tes cauchemars ne sont que des cauchemars, répondit Frigga en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Ne leurs donne pas le pouvoir de te briser… Tu es plus fort que ça… Bien plus fort…

\- Non… Je me sens faible…

\- Comment peux-tu dire cela ?

\- Thor aurait vaincu Gurdur sans magie et sans marteau… Je suis faible…

\- Non, tu es bien plus fort que tu ne le penses… Ton frère n'aurait pas survécu à la violente poussée de tes pouvoirs… Tu n'as pas sa carrure, mais tu n'es pas faible…

Loki soupira et Frigga pressa un peu plus fort ses joues.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te dénigres. Tu es mon fils et tu fais la fierté de ta famille, n'en doute jamais…

\- Je vous remercie, dit Loki en lui faisant baisser les mains, mais je sais ce que je suis… Si je dois déclencher le Ragnarök, pourquoi continuer à faire comme si de rien n'était ?

\- Loki… Tu ne déclencheras pas le Ragnarök gratuitement par simple folie, laisse-toi le temps de mûrir, laisse-toi le temps de lutter contre tes cauchemars…

\- Mais…

\- Loki… Ce ne sont que des cauchemars et même si certains sont prophétiques, je sais que tu pourras les combattre, mon fils.

Loki expira en soupirant et baissa la tête. Frigga enroula ses bras autour de lui et l'attira une nouvelle fois contre sa poitrine pour le bercer doucement. Mère et fils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, Frigga tentant de lui transmettre des ondes apaisantes. Peu à peu, elle sentit son corps se détendre et, lorsqu'elle l'allongea avec précaution, Loki dormait profondément. Frigga se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- Prends du repos mon petit, tout ira mieux demain…

Frigga se leva du lit et sursauta en se retrouva face à la flaque de sang sur le sol. Un frisson la parcourut. Si elle était arrivée quelques heures, quelques minutes plus tard… La reine leva la main et la tâche disparut, effaçant ce tragique incident. Puis, elle sortit de la chambre à grandes enjambées.

OooooO

La silhouette massive qui pénétra dans la chambre de Loki était plus trapue que celle de Thor. Odin hésita un peu et finit de rentrer. Il revoyait Frigga débouler dans leur chambre tremblante et en larmes, et parmi ses mots décousus, il avait compris que quelque chose de terrible avait failli se produire.

Odin se rapprocha du lit. Loki lui tournait le dos. Il semblait dormir, mais le Père-de-Toutes-Choses perçut quelques sanglots… La reine lui avait dit qu'elle avait essayé de l'apaiser, mais son mal-être ne pouvait se dissiper en quelques minutes. Odin se laissa donc prudemment tomber assis sur le bord du lit de son jeune fils, hésitant sur ce qu'il devait faire. Il revoyait le bébé affaibli et malade, voué à la mort, qu'il avait ramassé dans ce temple jotun… Un bébé dont l'essence magique s'était aussitôt manifestée lorsque sa peau avait changé de couleur au contact de la sienne. Odin l'avait serré contre lui et les pleurs avaient immédiatement cessé. Le roi frissonna, se retrouvant totalement désemparé… Devait-il le serrer contre lui de nouveau ? Père et fils ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis la disqualification de Loki au tournoi. Pourtant le père qu'il était aurait eu des choses à lui dire. L'interdiction de la magie n'était pas pour le punir… Elle était pour le protéger… Odin connaissait son peuple et sa répugnance envers les sorciers. Son jeune fils était déjà moins populaire que Thor, lui permettre d'exposer ses pouvoirs ne pouvaient qu'entraîner la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Odin aurait dû lui dire, lui parler… Il était tellement maladroit avec cet enfant, alors qu'il comprenait ce que voulait Thor sans qu'il ne parle... Il ne voulait pas le voir mourir et le fait qu'il ait essayé de se tuer le bouleversait bien plus que son jeune fils pouvait le penser.

\- Loki… L'appela doucement Odin.

Le jeune homme sursauta, se redressant comme un ressort sur son lit. Odin sentit son cœur se serrer en notant la peur visible dans sa réaction. Son enfant aurait-il peur de lui ? Odin prit un air triste et tenta de prendre l'une des mains de Loki. Le jeune homme la retira, mais Odin le retint et ses doigts coururent sur les deux coupures de son poignet soignées par Frigga.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Je vais bien, répondit Loki en arrachant son bras à sa poigne avant de le dissimuler.

\- Tu mens mal mon petit… Mais je suis là…

Loki frémit.

\- Je le vois bien… N'avez-vous donc pas des affaires plus importantes à traiter ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien être plus important que mon fils souffrant assez pour attenter à sa vie ?

\- Un nouvel exploit de son frère ? Demanda Loki plein de sarcasme.

\- Loki… Ne fais pas ça…

Odin approcha sa main pour effleurer sa joue et le vit se tendre dans l'attente d'un coup.

\- N'aie pas peur… Je suis ton père mon garçon…

Odin pressa la joue de son fils et glissa sa main sur sa nuque pour le ramener vers lui. Encore épuisé par la perte de sang, Loki ne protesta pas et laissa son père le serrer dans ses bras.

\- J'ai parlé à ta mère… N'aie pas peur mon garçon… Tu ne me tueras pas Loki… Tous tes rêves ne se réaliseront pas… Ne les laissent pas me priver de mon fils…

\- Je ne suis pourtant qu'une déception permanente…

\- Tu es toi, mon fils et cela me suffit…

Loki frémit, laissant sa tête se reposer sur l'épaule puissante de son père qui le fit basculer à moitié pour l'allonger à demi dans ses bras.

\- Les prophéties ne sont que des prophéties… En aucun cas elles donnent le vrai contexte des choses.

\- Déclencher le Ragnarök semble assez clair…

\- Non… Chaque acte a une raison et si un jour tu es amené à faire cela, je suis sûr que ta raison ne pourra être mauvaise…

Odin laissa sa main sur le dos de son fils pour le forcer à rester contre lui. Il le sentit continuer à trembler doucement, mais l'empêcha de se redresser, tentant de lui transmettre son affection et sa force dans ce geste, parce qu'au final, même si Odin ne le montrait pas trop, il avait une réelle affection pour cet enfant… Une affection qui avait bousculé ses projets, car il savait maintenant qu'il ne serait jamais un pion politique. Qu'il ne serait pas le bon soldat qu'il mettrait sur le trône de Jotunheim pendant que Thor régnerait sur Asgard. C'était une vision ridicule quand il y repensait… Thor régnerait sans doute un jour sur le royaume, mais Loki… Loki ne serait jamais un pion. Il était son fils… juste son fils... Lui révéler ses origines finirait de le détruire et Odin ne voulait pas de ça, surtout pas… Il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir gratuitement et lui prouver qu'il avait raison de ne pas se sentir à sa place. Il imaginait sa souffrance, lui qui était d'une sensibilité à fleur de peau très étonnante pour un enfant né sur Jotunheim, mais surtout, il ne lui ferait pas cela pour une raison simple… Il l'aimait.

Au moment où il fit ce constat, ses yeux se posèrent sur Loki et il remarqua qu'il s'était rendormi, là... dans ses bras… et ses traits lui semblaient plus apaisés. Alors Odin ne bougea pas et ferma les yeux, s'endormant à son tour en serrant contre lui le plus jeune prince d'Asgard.

* * *

 **Voilà... Un petit moment d'affection de temps en temps ça fait du bien aussi ;) Et puis surtout je pense qu'Odin aime sincèrement Loki mais qu'il n'est pas très bon pour lui montrer. On sent bien que la colère de Loki le touche dans le premier film avant qu'il ne s'effondre et il est vraiment sincère dans le 3 quand il dit à ses fils qu'il les aime tous les deux, ce qui bouleverse Loki d'ailleurs...**


	19. La clairière

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de bêtises…**

 **Dans ce 19** **ème** **chapitre, Thor est bien décidé à faire sortir son frère de sa chambre pour l'aider à chasser les idées noires qui l'habitent depuis qu'il a essayé de mettre fin à ses jours.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **WOUAH ! PLUS DE 1000 VUES ! MERCI !**

* * *

 _ **LES FILS D'ODIN**_

 _ **Chapitre 19 : La clairière**_

Le soleil aurait inondé la chambre si elle n'était pas plongée dans l'obscurité à cause des voilages noirs qui occultaient les fenêtres donnant sur la terrasse. Loki était là, étendu sur son lit. Le jeune homme avait obstinément refusé de sortir de sa chambre depuis sa pitoyable tentative de suicide raté six jours plus tô jeune prince connaissait le palais. Il savait à quelle vitesse ragots et rumeurs se répandaient, ne serait-ce que pour en avoir lancé déjà lui-même, histoire de se divertir. Il savait donc que tout le palais et par ricochet, tout Asgard devait être au courant de ce mal-être persistant qui ne cessait de l'habiter et le jeune homme n'avait pas envie d'être la cible des messes basses et des regards un peu trop appuyés.

Surtout maintenant, alors qu'il parvenait à capter les pensées des gens sans même chercher à le faire… C'était tellement désagréable…

Par moment, il y avait tant de voix qui résonnaient dans sa tête que la douleur lui donnait des vertiges. Loki hurlait bien pour que ça s'arrête, mais cela prenait bien quelques minutes. Dans sa chambre, au moins il se trouvait sur son lit et il se contentait de fermer les yeux, tentant de s'endormir pour faire taire les voix. Frigga lui avait dit que c'était un autre signe que ses pouvoirs se développaient mais, honnêtement il s'en serait bien passé ! Ses pouvoirs allaient finir par le rendre fou et, pour la première fois, il en arriva à se demander si sa mère avait eu raison de vouloir lui enseigner… Cette pensée disparut presque aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue lorsque le jeune homme se souvint que sa mère lui avait souvent dit que la magie était une partie de lui-même… qu'elle l'avait senti dès qu'elle l'avait serré dans ses bras. Loki savait que cette magie venait d'elle et, malgré les douleurs, il ne voulait pas la renier car il refusait de renier sa mère.

Et puis, il y avait Odin… La discussion que le fils et le père avaient tant repoussée s'était résumée à quelques mots échangés et un effondrement d'épuisement dans ses bras. Quand Loki avait ouvert les yeux plusieurs heures plus tard, il avait été étonné que son père soit resté auprès de lui. Odin avait souri avant de le laisser seul et son jeune fils avait compris qu'il comptait peut-être un peu dans le cœur de ce père parfois si distant… Ce n'était pas si mal…

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres pendant qu'une nouvelle migraine revint sournoisement taper à ses tempes. Comme il espérait que tout cela passerait rapidement. Il se concentra donc pour la faire disparaître, découvrant en même temps qu'une personne se tenait derrière sa porte… Une personne qu'il avait toutes les peines du monde à faire partir et qui revenait plusieurs fois par jour ; pourtant ce n'était pas le moment et il ne voulait pas le voir. Deux petits coups furent frappés contre la porte.

\- Loki ?

Ce dernier frissonna.

\- Laisse-moi Thor !

Loki fit un geste de la main et une brume magique entoura la serrure de sa porte pour être sûr que son frère n'arriverait pas à l'ouvrir.

De l'autre côté, Thor fit la moue.

\- Sérieusement ! Un sort de fermeture ?

Le jeune dieu du tonnerre sourit et fouilla dans sa poche en sortant une fiole. Loki n'était pas le seul magicien d'Asgard… Le plus puissant sans conteste, mais pas le seul. Thor avait réussi à mettre la main sur l'un d'eux et après avoir fait preuve d'une certaine persuasion, appuyée par l'ombre menaçante d'un marteau, il s'était vu remettre un contre-sortilège qui allait l'aider. Avec un grand sourire, il ouvrit la fiole et rependit son contenu sur la serrure. L'aura magique du sort de Loki se brisa et la porte s'ouvrit. Thor sourit et pénétra dans la chambre.

\- C'est quand même bien pratique la magie !

Loki tressaillit et se redressa d'un bond, n'appréciant pas l'intrusion de son frère dans sa chambre. Mais, son geste fut un peu trop rapide et il chancela, n'échappant à la chute que par le bras de son aîné qui s'agrippa au sien. Dans un réflexe, Loki se retint lui aussi au bras de son frère et ferma les yeux, attendant que le vertige se dissipe. Thor l'observa inquiet et l'aida à s'asseoir sur le lit avant de se laisser tomber assis à ses côtés. Il laissa son épaule appuyer sur la sienne pendant qu'il remonta doucement l'une des manches de son frère pour voir encore la trace rouge de ses cicatrices sur son poignet.

\- Je suis désolé…

Loki frémit et ouvrit les yeux en lui arrachant son bras dans un geste plus brutal qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Je ne veux pas t'entendre finir cette phrase.

\- Mais… Bégaya Thor.

Loki lui jeta un regard noir pendant qu'il se concentra pour rejeter les voix en provenance d'un groupe de serviteur qui résonna dans sa tête. Thor le vit grimacer et se releva pour fermer la porte avant de lui demander.

\- Tu les entends toujours ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Les pensées des gens ?

\- Oui…

\- Et tu peux te contrôler pour lire dans une seule personne ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Lis en moi

\- Thor…

\- Je t'en prie Loki… Essaie !

Comprenant que son encombrant et limité grand frère ne le laisserait pas sans qu'il ne s'exécute, Loki soupira et tentant de se concentrer. Les voix parasites disparurent et seule celle de son frère résonna dans sa tête.

 _\- Je suis désolé Loki… Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de ne pas avoir forcé ta porte ce soir-là… De ne pas avoir compris… De ne pas t'avoir protégé de leurs médisances… Je suis tellement désolé petit frère… J'aurais dû te prendre dans mes bras… Je t'aime. Je ne veux pas te perdre… Je suis un frère pitoyable… Pardonne-moi._

Loki sursauta doucement et ouvrit les yeux, troublé par la peine de son frère.

\- Excuse-moi Thor…

Son frère ne dit rien, mais revint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Loki appuya timidement son épaule contre la sienne.

\- Si tu savais combien toutes ses voix me fatiguent…

\- Alors, il faut trouver un endroit plus calme… ça te dit que nous allions passer l'après-midi dans la clairière ?

Loki laissa échapper une légère exclamation de surprise en plissant des yeux.

\- La clairière ? Notre clairière ?

\- Dans les bois il n'y a personne, lui répliqua son frère et comme tu n'arrêtes pas de me répéter que j'ai la tête vide…

Son jeune frère émit un léger rire qui fit du bien à son aîné.

\- Alors ?

\- Je ne veux pas sortir d'ici… Murmura Loki en laissant sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de son frère.

Thor le laissa faire avant de murmurer.

\- Loki… Personne ne le sait…

Le jeune homme se redressa doucement et l'observa avec un air intrigué.

\- A part nous trois, personne ne le sait…

\- Même pas Sif ?

\- Non… La détresse de mon petit frère ne regarde pas mes amis.

Loki frémit en comprenant à quel point son frère était sincère. Thor comprit qu'il avait son attention et lui murmura.

\- Allez Loki, entre le tournoi et ça, tu n'es pas sorti de cette pièce depuis plus de trois semaines… Une promenade te fera du bien.

Le jeune homme aurait bien voulu opposer un argument à objecter à son frère mais, il n'en trouva pas vraiment alors il soupira.

\- Juste quelques heures ?

\- Juste le temps dont tu auras besoin. Bon par contre on fait comment ? Tu nous téléportes ou on est obligé de marcher ?

Loki fronça les sourcils et lança en détaillant son frère.

\- Je n'ai jamais déplacé un objet aussi lourd !

\- Tu y arrives bien pour toi !

\- C'est ce que je dis !

\- D'accord, capitula Thor. On y va à pied !

Il tapota sur le genou de son frère et se redressa. Loki soupira et l'imita, appréciant de ne pas ressentir de vertige.

...

La traversée du palais s'avéra une épreuve à part entière. Loki lutta contre les dizaines de voix qui l'assaillaient et Thor le prit doucement par le bras pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer. Le jeune homme comprit bien que la pâleur de sa peau et son pas hésitant intriguèrent les gens qu'ils croisaient, mais pour l'instant il s'en moquait. Thor avait raison. Il avait besoin de sortir.

Sauter par-dessus le mur d'enceinte du jardin l'amusa un peu plus. Il se rappela soudainement de l'avoir fait des dizaines de fois avant ses dix ans quand il s'échappait du palais avec son frère. Ce souvenir n'était pas désagréable, comme la découverte des ruines de leur « forteresse » en arrivant à la clairière. La cabane de bois, de branches et de terre avait une allure pitoyable,pourtant elle était semblable à un véritable château dans ses souvenirs. Preuve que tous les souvenirs peuvent se pervertir ou s'altérer avec le temps.

Loki se laissa tomber assis sur le sol avant de carrément s'allonger dans l'herbe fraîche sous le regard amusé de son frère.

\- L'air frais te fait du bien, tu parais moins blanc.

\- Tout est si calme ici… A part toi…

\- Excuse-moi, tu veux que je m'en aille.

\- Non, répondit Loki. Allonge-toi là, lui répondit-il en tapotant le sol à ses côtés.

Thor sourit et le fit bien volontiers, observant le ciel comme lorsqu'ils s'amusaient à deviner des formes dans les nuages et que Loki finissait par les modifier lui-même en riant. Mais une ombre le ramena à ce que sa mère lui avait raconté le lendemain matin de cette terrible nuit et il frissonna avant de se retourner vers son frère qu'il observa fixement.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Loki se raidit et soupira avant de se tourner sur le côté lui aussi pour se mettre face à lui. Il aurait été facile de mentir ou de faire culpabiliser son frère, mais il était si paisible qu'il n'en avait pas envie et répondit avec un élan de sincérité.

\- Mes cauchemars s'espacent, mais ils sont plus précis…

\- Plus violents aussi, renchérit doucement Thor qui entendait encore parfois la douleur de son frère sans oser le rejoindre.

Ils étaient grands, Loki n'accepterait sans doute plus qu'il le prenne dans ses bras, pourtant, certaines nuits, il avait eu envie de le rejoindre pour lui parler et l'apaiser. Il espéra presque intérieurement que son frère soit en train de percevoir ses pensées pour lui répondre, mais il ne sembla pas le faire, ou alors il était encore meilleur menteur qu'il ne le pensait.

\- Je vais déclencher le Ragnarök… Murmura Loki. Je vais détruire tout ça… Qu'est-ce que tu ferais toi ? Si tu savais que tu allais déclencher l'apocalypse ? Tu continuerais à vivre ?

La question était sincère et la réponse de Thor tout autant.

\- Je ne sais pas petit frère… Il est sans doute trop facile de te répondre que je lutterais pour l'empêcher en me disant que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar… Tant de chose peuvent se passer…

\- En plus… personne ne sera là pour me pleurer alors…

Cette phrase fit sursauter Thor qui s'assit avec un air bouleversé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que je pleurerais… Tu es mon petit frère… Je ne m'en remettrais pas… Et nos parents non plus… On t'aime imbécile !

Thor avait presque les larmes aux yeux et, l'espace d'un instant, Loki eut envie de se redresser pour se blottir dans ses bras, mais son frère était un guerrier maintenant… Il n'acceptait plus ce genre de marques d'affection… Alors Loki frémit et ne bougea pas.

Thor chassa une larme naissante au coin de son œil. Il avait espéré que Loki se redresse pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais le jeune homme détestait se montrer faible, ce qui donnait encore plus de poids à son geste désespéré… Il aurait pourtant bien aimé qu'il s'écroule dans ses bras, évacuant une fois pour toute la douleur qui le rongeait.

Un silence s'établit donc quelques secondes entre les deux frères, avant que Thor décide de le rompre en souriant. Loki fronça les sourcils.

\- J'adore le moment où je vois apparaître une idée dans cette tête vide.

\- Ben quoi, lis dedans, tu verras que ce n'est pas si vide !

Loki pouffa doucement malgré lui, comme il aurait aimé pouvoir changer d'émotion et d'idée dans un claquement de doigt comme son imbécile, mais attachant grand frère…

\- Tu ne lis pas ?

\- Non… Les voix se sont tues… C'est agréable tu sais et je préfère ne pas prendre le risque de tout redéclencher.

\- D'accord, je préfère de toute façon !

\- Dois-je m'inquiéter ?

\- Non ! Je suis passé à la bibliothèque et…

\- Trop tard, là je m'inquiète !

Les deux frères se mirent à rire doucement, loin de tout, loin de la cité, de leurs parents, de leurs amis et des gens qui les scrutaient en permanence et ce simple rire leur fit du bien.

Thor se laissa tomber allongé sur le sol à côté de Loki et sans vraiment réfléchir,il glissa un bras sous sa tête. Loki fut surpris, mais laissa basculer sa tête sur son épaule en fermant les yeux.

\- Est-ce que ton idée peut attendre un peu ?

\- Oui, mais…

Thor ne finit pas sa phrase en voyant les yeux de son jeune frère se fermer… Du repos… Il lui demandait de lui accorder quelques heures d'un vrai repos loin de ses migraines et du va-et-vient incessant du palais. Ses joues avaient repris de la couleur, mais les cernes étaient toujours là. Comment pouvait-il dormir sereinement avec toutes les voix qui l'assaillaient depuis des jours ? Dans le calme de la clairière, elles s'étaient tues alors… Thor ne dit rien et se tourna sur le côté, s'autorisant enfin à envelopper son frère dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui.

A demi endormi, Loki se tendit avant de se laisser aller et de finir de se blottir contre la poitrine de Thor. Il lui offrait ce dont il avait envie depuis des mois, les bras d'un grand frère… des bras qui avaient chassé avec efficacité ces premiers cauchemars. Alors Loki ne parvint plus à retenir toutes ses émotions et se mit à pleurer silencieusement, la tête enfouie contre le torse de son frère qui mit une main sur sa nuque en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

\- Laisse-toi aller… Il n'y a que nous deux ici… Personne n'en saura rien…

\- Merci… Murmura faiblement Loki.

\- Ne me remercie pas… Si j'avais été un meilleur grand frère, tu n'en serais pas arrivé là… Accorde-toi quelques minutes de sommeil.

\- Et ton idée ?

\- On verra ça plus tard…

Loki hocha doucement la tête, se demandant bien quel genre d'idée avait bien pu pousser son frère à aller faire un tour à a bibliothèque et ce fut-là… Alors qu'il réfléchissait tout en laissant ses larmes enfin sortir, qu'il finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Thor, heureux de le voir enfin plus détendu.

Ce que Thor n'avait pas prévu c'était de s'endormir lui aussi, dans cette clairière secrète qui avait abrité tant de leurs jeux d'enfants... Comme tout cela lui paraissait si loin.

Aucun des deux frères ne vit la silhouette de Frigga entre les arbres. Depuis qu'ils étaient petits, cette clairière n'avait jamais vraiment été secrète, la-Mère-de-Toutes-Choses savait très exactement où disparaissaient ses deux turbulents bambins quand ils faisaient le mur. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent… Comme elle était heureuse de les voir enfin se serrer dans les bras, eux qui hésitaient tant à faire le premier pas… Loki n'était pas le seul à en avoir besoin et elle sourit avant de les laisser et de disparaître pour rejoindre le palais.


	20. L'idée de Thor

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de bêtises…**

 **Dans ce 20** **ème** **chapitre, Loki semble s'être reposer dans la clairière et les voix se sont tut, il est temps pour son frère de lui expliquer son idée, ce qui ne paraît pas spécialement l'emballer.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bon désolé, j'ai mis un peu plus de temps avant de publier ce chapitre que les autres parce que j'ai terminé une autre histoire longue sur un autre fandom. Si tout se passe bien, il y aura un ou deux chapitres de plus avant la fin du week-end !**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _LES FILS D'ODIN_**

 ** _Chapitre 20 L'idée de Thor_**

Les deux frères restèrent étendus l'un dans les bras de l'autre une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Thor frémit et se réveilla le premier. Son bras gauche était engourdi, mais il n'osait pas bouger, Loki lui semblant si paisible qu'il ne voulait surtout pas le réveiller. Ces derniers temps avaient été si durs pour lui. Le jeune dieu du tonnerre comprenait que son frère ait besoin de rattraper les heures de sommeil qui lui manquait. Alors, il tenta d'ignorer les picotements qui remontaient de son épaule, laissant sa tête reposer sur le sommet du crâne de son frère. Il était prêt à rester là toute la journée et toute la nuit s'il le fallait. Toutefois, il n'eut pas autant de temps à attendre puisqu'il ne tarda pas à le sentir remuer doucement. Thor redressa un peu la tête et les yeux de Loki s'ouvrirent en lui souriant.

\- Hey ? Tu es resté ?

\- Tu es blotti dans mes bras, je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu bouger.

Thor avait dit cela innocemment, mais l'ombre qu'il aperçut dans les yeux de son jeune frère lui fit mal. Ce dernier fit mine de se lever, mais Thor posa sa main sur sa nuque pour le retenir.

\- Non, attends… Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, ce n'était pas un reproche.

Loki parut intrigué et Thor lui sourit avant de murmurer un peu maladroitement en bégayant.

\- Tu sais, je… Tu vois, je… j'apprécie que… enfin, je suis ton frère tu comprends et ça ne me dérange pas de te tenir dans mes bras quand tu en as besoin…

Un léger sourire se forma sur le visage de Loki qui apprécia les efforts et la maladresse de son frère qui était si mal à l'aise avec les mots. Toutefois, il s'étira et se redressa en souriant.

\- Merci… Mais nous ne pouvons passer la journée ici.

\- Pourquoi pas, si cela te fait du bien ? Demanda Thor en se s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Loki sourit et se laissa tomber le dos contre l'épaule de son frère tout en observant le ciel. Thor sourit, appréciant de le voir se blottir une nouvelle fois contre lui sans hésiter.

\- Comment va ta tête ? Tu n'entends plus les voix ici ?

\- Non… Même pas la tienne, sourit Loki avant de reprendre un air plus grave. C'est tellement reposant.

\- Alors, tu vois qu'on peut rester un peu plus longtemps si tu as besoin de calme.

\- Merci…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour m'avoir forcé à sortir… J'avais oublié comment cet endroit était tranquille.

\- Je savais que ça te ferait du bien.

\- Oui, répondit Loki en fermant doucement les yeux.

Les deux frères restèrent un moment silencieux, assis sur l'herbe de la clairière et Loki se perdit un peu dans ses souvenirs d'enfant avant de murmurer en se redressant.

\- Dis donc… Tu as toujours une idée à m'expliquer. Une idée qui t'a amené à mettre les pieds dans la bibliothèque ce qui déjà attise grandement ma curiosité…

Thor sourit et fouilla dans sa poche, sortant un vieux plan froissé qu'il déplia devant le regard intrigué de son frère qui finit de se redresser.

\- Le bibliothécaire est au courant que tu as subtilisé un parchemin avant de le rouler en boule dans ta poche.

\- Pourquoi ? Faut lui demander ?

\- C'est une bibliothèque…

\- Ben quoi, les livres ne sont pas à nous ?

Loki soupira et observa le document.

\- D'accord... Je pense qu'il va falloir que je t'explique deux ou trois choses pour la prochaine fois !

\- Tout ce que tu veux et comme tu veux ! Mais plus tard ! Lui lança son frère en souriant.

Loki s'amusa de son enthousiasme.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Le lieu où est conservée une antique dague magique ! S'exclama son frère tout excité.

Loki fronça les sourcils.

\- Oui et…

\- Comment ça « et » ? Demanda Thor déçu. Dague et poignard sont bien tes armes préférées ?

\- J'ai peur de comprendre.

\- Et si nous allions la chercher ?

\- Nous ?

\- Oui, toi et moi ! Une dague magique serait une arme parfaite pour toi et tes pouvoirs !

Loki observa une nouvelle fois son frère, s'amusant de l'écouter se mettre à parler avec de plus en plus de passion.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'une dague magique ?

\- Ben, ce serait ton arme ! Comme mon marteau !

\- Thor, je peux faire apparaître un poignard quand j'en ai besoin, lui répondit son frère en tendant la main.

Un poignard apparut dans ses doigts et le jeune homme fut parcouru par un frisson lorsqu'il se rappela de la dernière fois où il avait fait ce tour. Thor le comprit et lui prit l'arme des mains avant de poser une main sur sa joue.

\- Ne pense pas à ça.

Loki frissonna et croisa le regard de son frère qui lui répondit en souriant.

\- Il n'y a pas que toi qui sais lire dans les gens.

Loki sourit, appréciant l'attention de son frère qui lui avait tant manqué ces dernières années…

\- Tout ça ne me dit pas ce que tu veux que je fasse d'une dague supposée magique ?

\- Attends, tu ne vas te mettre à douter de la magie, répondit son frère, et puis, ça serait pas mal avec tes autres brelo… amulettes !

Loki fronça un sourcil.

\- Désolé, marmonna Thor, pris en faute d'avoir à moitié prononcé le mot «breloque».

Loki sourit de nouveau, s'amusant de pouvoir troubler son frère avec autant de facilité.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que de me lancer à l'aventure avec ta bande soit tout à fait ce dont j'ai envie.

\- Qui t'a parlé de bande ? J'ai dit toi et moi petit frère !

\- Tu me proposes de ne partir qu'avec toi ?

\- Oui, allez ! Regarde ! J'ai le plan ! On va bien s'amuser !

\- Et ton plan, il nous met aussi les pièges ?

\- On s'en moque des pièges ! Avec ta magie et mon marteau !

Loki parut dubitatif, mais Thor semblait si emballé par son idée que son cadet ne se voyait pas lui dire non. Un léger sourire accompagné par un faux soupir de résignation lui échappa.

\- D'accord… Où va-t-on ?

Thor lui fit un sourire triomphant.


	21. La terre des sorciers

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de bêtises…**

 **Dans ce 21** **ème** **chapitre, Thor et Loki débarquent à Vanaheim pour se lancer à la recherche de la fameuse dague magique mais, peu à peu, Thor se demande si c'était une bonne idée.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **LES FILS D'ODIN**_

 _ **Chapitre 21 : La terre des sorciers**_

Loki était un peu moins emballé lorsqu'il avait compris que l'idée de son frère incluait de repartir pour Vanaheim. Le jeune dieu n'avait pas oublié que c'était là que ses pouvoirs avaient connu une première montée en puissance, manquant de peu de lui coûter la vie quand il avait sauvé Thor. Toutefois, son frère était si emballé par la chasse au trésor que Loki se laissa faire sans trop rechigner en adressant un simple sourire à Heimdall qui avait soupiré en ouvrant le Bifrost.

\- Tentez de ne pas vous mettre en danger.

\- Tu nous surveilleras ! S'exclama Thor.

Loki adressa un regard contrit au dieu gardien et ce dernier hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il savait ce que ce regard voulait dire. Puis, Loki rejoignit son frère et se porta à sa hauteur pendant que Heimdall activa le Bifrost. Thor jeta un coup d'œil plein d'enthousiasme à son cadet.

\- Prêt ?

\- Nous le verrons bien assez vite…

Thor sourit et les deux frères franchirent ensembles le pont arc-en-ciel.

...

Lorsque Loki posa un pied sur le sol de Vanaheim, il eut l'impression d'un tourbillon qui le parcourut brutalement pendant que la magie s'activa en lui. La terre de sa mère lui donnait toujours cet étrange vertige qu'il avait déjà ressenti des années auparavant. Loki ne se l'expliquait pas vraiment, mais une terre aussi remplie de magie devait avoir un effet catalyseur sur des pouvoirs que le jeune homme avait encore tant de mal à contrôler. Il gémit doucement et chancela, sentant à peine la main de son frère se glisser à sa taille pour le soutenir.

\- Hey ? Ça ne va pas ? Tu veux que nous fassions demi-tour ?

Loki sentit ses muscles se contracter en des spasmes douloureux. La logique aurait dû lui faire répondre oui, mais il se redressa et répondit d'une voix qu'il tenta de garder ferme.

\- Non…

Thor fronça les sourcils.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû te forcer à venir ici…

\- Non… Ce n'est peut-être pas si mal… Peut-être que d'être ici va me permettre de comprendre certaines choses.

\- Tu me dis si tu te sens mal…

\- Ça va, répondit Loki en frémissant.

La magie résonnait toujours en lui, mais le malaise le quittait doucement et il se sentait mieux. Thor ne lâcha pas sa taille et Loki dut poser sa main sur la sienne pour lui faire comprendre qu'il allait bien, même s'il appréciait l'inquiétude et la sollicitude de son frère.Thor retira sa main. Loki lui sourit et fit quelques pas, regardant autour de lui avant de se retourner vers son aîné qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

\- Alors c'est par où ?

\- Euh… Comment je peux savoir ?

\- Au hasard, tu n'avais pas volé un plan dans la bibliothèque ?

\- Ah oui ! Rétorqua Thor semblant se rappeler soudainement de la raison de leur présence.

Loki pouffa doucement.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi je n'entends plus de voix… Tu as vraiment la tête vide !

\- Oh je t'en prie, marmonna Thor en sortant le plan.

Il le déplia et Loki le regarda faire quelques minutes avant de soupirer et de se rapprocher pour lui prendre des mains en disant.

\- Bon déjà commence par le tenir dans le bon sens, tu vois bien que cette chaîne montagneuse est à l'Est. Et puis d'ailleurs, laisse-le-moi ! Conclut le jeune homme en faisant quelques pas pour partir en direction des fameuses montagnes.

Thor le regarda s'éloigner en observant le plan et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Au final, il avait raison, faire semblant de jouer les idiots avait du bon. Loki paraissait aller bien mieux que ce matin. A moins que son frère ne lise parfaitement dans son jeu et qu'il se contente de faire ce qu'il espérait. Quoi qu'il en fût, Thor se sentait heureux de le voir penser à autre chose qu'aux médisances et aux rumeurs qui circulaient sur lui. Quelques mètres devant lui, Loki s'immobilisa et se retourna vers son frère.

\- Tu as décidé de passer la nuit ici ?

\- Non, j'attendais de voir si tu savais vraiment dans quelle direction nous devons partir !

Loki lui sourit et murmura lorsque son frère le rattrapa.

\- Tu mens mal…

\- Apprends-moi, lui rétorqua Thor sur le même ton.

\- Garde ta droiture… Laisse-moi le reste, lui susurra en réponse Loki avant de s'engager sur un chemin qui partait sur la droite.

Thor soupira, bien conscient que ces quelques mots voulaient dire bien plus…

...

Le chemin se fit plus étroit et escarpé au fur et à mesure que les deux frères montèrent en direction du sommet. Toujours en tête, Loki roula sur une pierre et faillit perdre l'équilibre. Thor posa une main dans son dos pour le retenir en demandant.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, répondit Loki un peu trop sèchement.

Le jeune homme se mordit la langue. Il n'aurait pas dû répondre de cette manière à son frère, mais depuis une demi-heure, la migraine revenait insidieusement et Loki savait que ce n'était pas une bonne chose, pourtant il appréciait de se trouver hors du palais... de se lancer dans une quête avec son frère comme lorsqu'ils s'inventaient des batailles héroïques dans les jardins du palais des années plus tôt.Comme tout avait changé vite… Toutefois, ce n'était pas le moment de se déconcentrer. Loki tenta donc de repousser sa migraine et se retourna pour tendre le plan à son frère.

\- Tu veux que je prenne le relais ?

\- Non, je n'ai plus besoin du plan.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Regarde, la caverne est juste au-dessus…

...

Avec un dernier effort, les deux frères arrivèrent devant l'entrée de la grotte et la main de Thor glissa directement au crochet à sa ceinture auquel pendait son marteau. Loki le remarqua et lui sourit.

\- Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes.

\- Pas de problèmes de notés sur le plan, mais nous sommes sur la terre des magiciens alors…

Loki lui lança un regard noir et Thor sursauta.

\- Attends je ne dis pas ça pour toi ou pour maman !

\- Tu t'enfonces…

\- Ouais ben en attendant, rentre donc là-dedans.

\- Après toi mon frère.

\- Nous ne sommes pas venu chercher une dague pour toi ?

\- Je ne pense pas avoir eu moi-même l'idée et ton marteau est plus impressionnant.

Thor rit de bon cœur et après avoir donné une petite tape sur l'épaule de Loki, il pénétra à l'intérieur.

...

La grotte était sombre et sinistre. Thor butta sur un rocher et laissa échapper une série bien sentie de jurons avant que son frère n'arrive à sa hauteur en tenant dans la main une sphère lumineuse qui éclaira la grotte. Thor lui lança un regard en travers.

\- C'est très exactement pour ça que je voulais que tu passes en premier.

\- Fallait le demander !

Thor soupira et reprit sa progression. Loki le suivit en frissonnant. Avec la migraine, un autre malaise était en train de s'en prendre à son corps encore trop peu reposé au vue des événements qu'il avait dû traverser, mais il ne dit rien et rattrapa son frère pour lui donner de la lumière.

...

Thor progressait en silence, suivant Loki un pas derrière pour ne pas butter sur un autre obstacle qu'il n'aurait pas vu. Tout paraissait calme et pourtant il commençait à se dire qu'ils ne devraient pas se trouver là et que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'embarquer son cadet dans une quête de ce genre alors qu'il n'avait sans doute pas dormi plus de deux heures en quelques jours. Les deux heures où il s'était écroulé dans ses bras. Ce moment-là fit naître un sourire sur son visage sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Cela faisait si longtemps que les deux frères n'avaient pas partagé un moment d'intimité et d'affection fraternelle. Bien sûr, inquiet pour lui, Thor avait veillé son petit frère la nuit du premier jour du tournoi, mais Loki, épuisé par les combats ne savait pas que son aîné l'avait rejoint pour être à ses côtés. Là, c'était différent, il s'était laissé glisser dans ses bras… Alors quand il le vit trébucher devant lui, Thor sursauta et le rattrapa par la taille pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler lourdement sur le sol.

\- Loki ? Ça ne va pas ?

\- Il ne faut pas rester ici, murmura le jeune homme en ne parvenant pas à retenir un frémissement. Quelque chose arrive…

Thor hocha la tête.

\- D'accord ! Appuie-toi sur moi, on s'en va.

Loki passa un bras derrière le cou de Thor qui l'aida à se remettre sur pied. Les deux frères firent demi-tour quand soudain, des ombres massives surgirent d'un tunnel sur la droite… des ombres menaçantes qui leur barrèrent la route, coupant le chemin vers la sortie. Thor sentit son frère faire l'effort de se redresser plus droit pendant que sa main se crispait sur son épaule. Le jeune dieu du tonnerre agrippa le manche de son marteau… Venir ici n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée finalement…


	22. Au fond de la caverne

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de bêtises…**

 **Dans ce 22** **ème** **chapitre, Cela se complique pour Thor et Loki qui se trouvent coincés dans la caverne à la merci d'ennemis nombreux et dangereux.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour :** **)**

 **ET UN TRES TRES TRES GRAND MERCI POUR LES PLUS DE 1300 VUES POUR CETTE HISTOIRE ! C'EST GENIAL !**

* * *

 _ **LES FILS D'ODIN**_

 _ **Chapitre 22 : Au fond de la caverne**_

Loki frémit et invoqua mentalement un sort de lumière plus puissant malgré le mal de tête persistant dont il souffrait depuis la perception de la menace tangible qui planait sur eux. Toute la grotte s'illumina, faisant sursauter son aîné, étonné de la soudaineté et de la puissance du sort lancé par son jeune frère. Les silhouettes massives devant les deux jeunes gens grognèrent et Thor se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une bande de troll des roches armés et dangereux.

\- Je déteste toujours autant ces monstres, marmonna ce dernier en se rappelant de leur dernier passage sur Vanaheim.

\- Pas autant que moi, murmura Loki en faisant l'effort de se dégager des bras de son frère, non pas parce que les vertiges avaient cessé, mais parce qu'il savait que cela lui serait difficile de combattre en le soutenant.

En effet, le jeune homme avait malheureusement bien compris que le combat risquait d'être inévitable. Personne ne pouvait discuter avec ce genre de monstres, même s'il était prêt à essayer. Les trolls étaient nombreux. Son frère savait se battre, mais dans son état, il ne serait pas d'une grande aide. Comme Loki aurait voulu que son corps soit plus fort et plus résistant pour qu'il puisse recevoir tout le flot magique qui le parcourait sans tous ces désagréments ! Mais c'était ainsi. Une fois leur surprise passée, certains trolls se mirent à ricaner.

\- Regardez-moi ces deux vermisseaux qui osent venir nous défier, ici chez nous.

\- Ce n'est rien de plus qu'une erreur. Nous nous sommes perdu en tentant de regagner notre appareil. Nous allions partir, marmonna Loki en tentant de lutter à la fois contre la douleur et contre la magie qu'il sentait tourbillonner plus fort en lui…

La sensation était assez désagréable, mais le rire dont le gratifia celui qui semblait être le chef des trolls l'était encore plus.

\- Partir ! Oh non ! Ça il en est hors de question ! Vous nous avez cherchés, vous nous avez trouvés ! On vous garde, avortons !

\- Nous nous étions perdus, dit Loki en tentant de faire deux pas pour se mettre devant son frère, l'empêchant de passer à l'attaque tout de suite, car leurs ennemis étaient réellement en surnombre.

Le jeune homme savait que parfois, il fallait mieux négocier que d'attaquer directement et il y avait de plus en plus de trolls autours d'eux. Ils étaient massifs, faisant bien en morphologie quatre fois le jeune dieu du mensonge. Loki ne rechignait pas à se battre, mais il avait compris depuis longtemps que le combat le plus important était celui qu'on remportait sans avoir à se battre vraiment. Dans son dos, il sentait son frère frémir de rage. Ses doigts serraient tellement son marteau que ses jointures en devenaient blanches. Loki fit un pas de plus, luttant contre la douleur qui faisait pulser le sang à ses tempes et essayant de faire redescendre ses angoisses. Sa mère lui avait dit après ses pertes de contrôles, que la force de ses pouvoirs suivait son état de stress, le problème c'était que son entrainement n'était pas assez complet pour qu'il puisse les maîtriser. Chaque poussée magique était douloureuse et celle-ci dépassait largement les dernières. Le troll qui semblait être le chef se mit à rire de nouveau, finissant par l'agacer lui aussi.

\- Vous perdre ! Tu n'es pas bon pour les mensonges, jeune asgardien ! Vous nous prenez pour des idiots ?

Loki ne répondit pas que c'était le cas, mais il le pensa. Le troll fit deux pas vers lui, le menaçant de toute sa hauteur.

\- Vous venez pour la dague ! Vous n'êtes pas les premiers !

Le troll tourna la tête vers ses hommes.

\- Tuons-les !

Avec un cri de rage, les trolls brandirent haches et piques. Loki chancela doucement et Thor le cramponna par un bras.

\- Faut pas rester là !

Thor n'attendit pas la réponse de son jeune frère et le tira violemment en arrière, lui évitant de se faire gravement blessé lorsque la lame du troll pulvérisa le rocher devant lequel il se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt. Loki chancela et Thor le soutint.

\- Eh ! Tu es avec moi ?

\- Oui, grogna Loki en tentant d'ouvrir les yeux plus grands pour ne pas s'écrouler.

Thor hocha la tête et se retourna pour faire face aux trolls, parant un coup avec son marteau avant de bousculer Loki pour le faire pénétrer dans un couloir qu'il venait de repérer sur leur gauche. Toujours en proie à ses vertiges, Loki perdit l'équilibre et bascula tête la première. Il tenta bien de se rattraper après la paroi, mais il n'y parvint pas et chuta lourdement, dévalant la pente, pendant que son frère faisait face à deux trolls dont il vint à bout en seulement quelques coups de marteau avant de se retourner.

\- Loki !

Son inquiétude était réelle et il commençait à se dire qu'il n'aurait jamais dû venir jusqu'ici… Pourtant, au départ, l'idée lui semblait simple et sans danger ! Thor se retourna et pulvérisa un pan de mur pour empêcher les trolls de le suivre aussi vite qu'ils l'auraient voulu avant de dégringoler rapidement le chemin escarpé pour en rejoindre le bas.

Lorsqu'il déboucha dans la salle souterraine, Loki se redressait en gémissant doucement. Thor s'accroupit auprès de son frère et le prit par les épaules pour l'aider à se redresser.

\- Loki ? Tu n'as rien ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et Thor l'aida à finir de se redresser, sachant très bien que l'éboulis qu'il avait provoqué ne suffirait pas à retenir leurs ennemis bien longtemps.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir poussé.

Loki chancela et Thor glissa une main à sa taille.

\- Loki… Parle-moi…

Le jeune homme gémit et se cramponna à son frère en murmurant.

\- Je vais bien…

\- Ça n'en a pas l'air…

\- Ça va passer, frémit le jeune homme.

Thor passa une main sur son front, le faisait légèrement tressaillir lorsque ses doigts glissèrent sur une coupure sans gravité, mais qui saignait un peu.

\- Tu peux tenir debout ? Il ne faut pas qu'on reste là.

\- Oui… Répondit Loki en se sentant mieux. Je suis d'accord avec toi… Je ne préférais pas m'attarder trop longtemps dans ce lieu ! Regarde !

D'un mouvement de tête, il désigna quelque chose dans le dos de son frère. Thor se retourna et sursauta en découvrant une pile impressionnante d'ossements humains jetés à même le sol.

\- Je vois qu'ils ne plaisantaient pas quand il disait que d'autres avaient cherché la dague.

\- Et que ça avait mal fini, conclut Loki.

\- Le problème c'est que la sortie est en haut.

\- Les trolls ne prendraient pas le risque de n'avoir qu'un seul chemin d'accès en cas de bataille. Nous devons pouvoir trouver une autre voie pour regagner la sortie de la caverne.

Thor sourit en comprenant que son frère se sentait mieux et Loki ne pouvait le contredire parce que malgré le mal de crâne persistant qui tentait de l'avertir du danger, la magie qui coulait de plus en plus fort en lui, apaisait ses douleurs, ce qui était plutôt paradoxale finalement. Un bruit de pierres qui roulèrent leur fit lever la tête en même temps vers le haut du passage.

\- Faut pas rester ici, dit Thor.

\- Il y a un passage derrière les ossements, lui répondit Loki.

\- Tu es sûr que…

\- Ne me dis pas que ce sont quelques os qui vont t'empêcher d'avancer !

Thor fit la moue et Loki se cramponna à son bras pour le faire avancer. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, les deux frères traversèrent le tapis d'os et s'engouffrèrent dans un étroit passage. Thor laissa passer Loki devant et se faufila juste au moment où les trolls arrivaient dans la pièce.

...

Les deux frères déboulèrent dans une grande pièce voûtée où ils furent accueillis par le grognement de trois trolls qui leur foncèrent dessus. Thor en expédia un à coup de marteau pendant que Loki, dont la douleur commençait à se transformer en rage, en élimina un autre en créant une lance de glace qui le transperça et l'épingla au mur derrière lui. Dans son dos, Thor vint à bout assez facilement du troisième et se figea en découvrant une longue dague ciselée posée sur un piédestal. Il sourit et se retourna vers son frère.

\- Hey ! Regarde !

Loki suivit son regard et fit la moue.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir très envie de la ramener !

\- Allez ! Admet qu'il serait dommage d'être venu jusqu'ici pour repartir les mains vides ! S'exclama Thor en empoignant la dague qu'il glissa à sa ceinture dans le dos.

\- Parce que tu penses encore repartir ? Lui demanda son frère sur un ton ironique.

Thor lui fit les gros yeux et Loki lui désigna un autre couloir dans le prolongement de la salle.

\- J'ai l'impression que celui-ci remonte.

\- Alors ne restons pas là !

Les deux frères se mirent à courir pour rejoindre le couloir mais, ils s'immobilisèrent juste au moment où un groupe de troll arriva par ce chemin dans la pièce. Thor se retourna pour reprendre l'autre passage, mais un autre groupe déboula aussi et un frisson le parcourut. Ils étaient coincés…


	23. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de bêtises…**

 **Dans ce 23** **ème** **chapitre, Thor et Loki doivent faire face aux trolls qui les attaquent en masse, pourront-ils s'échapper de Vanaheim et quelles conséquences aura cette quête ratée sur les deux frères ?**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **BON JE COMMENCE A ME RÉPÉTER MAIS J'EN PROFITE POUR DIRE UN ÉNORME MERCI A CEUX QUI ONT PERMIS A CETTE HISTOIRE DE PASSER LES 1500 VUES ! ! !**

* * *

 _ **LES FILS D'ODIN**_

 _ **Chapitre 23 : Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais...**_

Thor frémit… Oui, cette fois les deux frères étaient bel et bien coincés. Cette caverne était un nid à trolls, tellement il avait l'impression qu'il en sortait de partout ! Thor maudit la carte qui lui avait indiqué aucun obstacle et se promit mentalement de ne plus faire confiance à un livre de toute sa vie ! La preuve était faite pour lui que rien ne valait le terrain… et il n'était pas sûr de ne pas passer dire au bibliothécaire tout le bien qu'il pensait de ses bouquins quand il sortirait de ce traquenard... S'il en sortait un jour. Au même moment, il se demanda aussi s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait d'embarquer son frère se distraire dans une taverne de la ville plutôt que dans une quête un peu ridicule ! Mais ce qui était fait, était fait et maintenant, il devait trouver une solution pour les sortir de là en vie !

De son côté, Loki tentait d'ignorer la douleur sourde qui lui vrillait les tempes et rendait sa vision floue par moment. Ce n'était pas le moment ! Pas le moment de se sentir mal… Pas le moment de ne pas être en mesure de venir en aide à son frère… Pas le moment pour ses pouvoirs de connaître cette soudaine hausse qui le faisait se sentir si affaibli. Tout cela était franchement paradoxal… Plus ses pouvoirs prenaient de l'ampleur et plus il se sentait faible.

Autours des deux frères, les trolls poussèrent de grands cris de rage et de guerre et le chef ricana.

\- Vous pensiez pouvoir vous en sortir ! Rendez-nous la dague !

\- C'est vraiment une regrettable méprise, répondit Loki en levant les mains pour essayer de montrer qu'il n'était pas une menace.

Le chef des trolls ricana plus fort.

\- Une méprise alors que ton compagnon l'a à sa taille !

\- Eh bien, disons, que comme vous nous en aviez parlé…

\- Vous avez pensé que vous pourriez vous servir ? Misérables avortons ! Cet acte va signer votre mort !

Loki se retourna vers Thor en soupirant.

\- Bon là, j'ai fais ce que je pouvais !

\- Ce n'est pas brillant !

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'être en état de faire mieux !

Les trolls se rapprochèrent et, instinctivement, les deux frères se mirent dos à dos pour se protéger l'un l'autre dans l'inévitable bataille qui allait suivre… Thor brandit son marteau et murmura.

\- Si tu as une idée, je suis preneur.

\- C'est toi qui nous as menés ici, je te rappelle, maugréa Loki en créant une lame de glace dans sa main.

Les trolls se jetèrent sur eux en hurlant.

\- Il nous faudrait une diversion ! S'exclama Thor en parant le tranchant d'une hache qu'il repoussa violemment avec son marteau. Quelque chose de magique peut-être !

Loki lança deux poignards de glace avant de glisser sous la garde d'un troll qu'il désarma avant de retourner sa lance contre lui et de l'empaler. Il retira la lame et conserva l'arme pour affronter de nouveaux adversaires.

\- Je ne préférerais pas, marmonna-t-il en continuant de se battre.

\- Pourtant, vu le nombre de nos amis, un tour ne serait pas de refus !

Le regard noir que Loki tourna à son frère le déconcentra une fraction de seconde qui faillit lui être fatal. Loki fit sauter la lance dans sa main et la propulsa comme un javelot. Elle se planta au milieu du front d'un troll qui tomba lourdement à l'arrière sans avoir le temps de frapper le jeune dieu du tonnerre. Loki se rapprocha de son frère.

\- On se concentre !

\- Je le suis ! Marmonna Thor en balançant un coup de marteau qui faucha deux trolls d'un coup. Le problème c'est que quand j'en élimine un, il en sort trois !

Loki frémit sans répondre et abattit un adversaire qu'il délesta d'une épée qui lui servit à parer un coup venant de la droite. Il ne pouvait pas contredire son frère sur ce point. Les trolls semblaient aussi nombreux que les cailloux dans cette caverne ! Il devait trouver une solution pour sortir de là mais, il lui était difficile de réfléchir avec un tel mal de crâne, comme la douleur était handicapante. Loki savait au fond de lui que Thor avait raison… S'il lançait un sort… là… maintenant… Cela pourrait leur permettre de se sortir de cette situation... enfin Thor.Loki avait compris depuis quelques temps que chaque fois que ses pouvoirs augmentaient et qu'il les utilisait, son corps le supportait mal. Il se souvenait de la douleur après l'Horreur Inconnue… Après le tournoi… Après l'arrivée de la télépathie. Loki savait que son corps en avait été affaibli et il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arriverait si jamais il relâchait un sortilège suffisamment puissant pour les sortir de là. Pourtant… Pourtant il n'aurait peut-être pas d'autre choix.

Les trolls étaient nombreux, de plus en plus nombreux… Les deux frères avaient un bon entraînement. Ils savaient se battre, mais il arriverait un moment où ils faibliraient, où la fatigue se ferait sentir et… à ce moment là, leurs ennemis pourraient prendre le dessus… Loki ne savait pas combien de temps pourrait tenir Thor, mais il sentait déjà ses propres forces décliner. Il manquait de sommeil, de repos, de temps de récupération. Quelle idée de s'être laissé convaincre ? Quelle idée d'avoir accepté de participer à l'une des idées stupides de son frère ? Cela était en train de se retourner contre lui, contre eux.

Thor élimina deux trolls de plus et évita de justesse la charge d'un troisième mais, il fut violemment percuté et perdit un peu l'équilibre. Il manqua de rouler sur le sol et il se serait effondré si, en posant une main sur la paroi, il ne s'était pas renvoyé en arrière. Son marteau pulvérisa le fer d'une hache et il se tourna vers son frère. La sortie lui paraissait de plus en plus loin.Il n'aurait jamais dû venir ici, comme il était stupide !

Ce fut cette idée qui lui traversa l'esprit lorsqu'il encaissa une violent coup de masse d'arme qui l'envoya butter avec violence contre le paroi rocheuse. Thor laissa échapper un glapissement pendant qu'il sentit deux de ses côtes se briser et qu'il tomba lourdement sur le sol. Sa vue se brouilla et il se sentit basculer, entendant le cri de son frère qui hurla. Quelle stupidité...

\- Thor !

Loki venait de voir avec effroi son frère se faire balayer comme un vulgaire fétu de paille par le coup tonitruant de l'un de leurs assaillants. Il vit le regard satisfait du troll, le corps inerte de son frère sur le sol et une rage sombre et violente se mit à bouillonner en lui. Thor avait ses défauts, il ressemblait à Odin, il ne réfléchissait pas… Il agissait parfois comme un idiot, mais il était son frère. Un frère dans les bras duquel il s'était senti si apaisé un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Un frère qui était à la fois stupide et rassurant, son grand-frère… et le troll le regardait avec un air mauvais. Un air sadique qui fit encore plus frémir le jeune homme lorsqu'il empoigna une lance pour le transpercer. Loki poussa un second cri tout en éliminant un autre adversaire.

\- Non !

Le troll s'immobilisa et se tourna vers Loki, conscient que quelque chose avait changé. Oui, parce qu'à ce moment précis, le jeune homme laissa échapper sa rage devant son impuissance à rejoindre son frère à temps pour le sauver. Un frère qui entrouvrit les yeux juste pour voir ce qui était en train de se passer, juste pour voir cette étrange aura de flammes entourer son frère, comme s'il était en train de s'embraser... Une aura qui grandit et fit reculer les trolls qui prirent peur. Loki écarta brutalement les bras en poussant un cri et un mur de flammes balaya la salle carbonisant les trolls qui disparurent en poussière sans même avoir le temps de chercher à fuir.

Le calme et le noir revint d'un coup. Loki chancela doucement et Thor se releva pour le rejoindre en tentant d'ignorer la douleur qui lui déchira la poitrine à cause de ses côtes brisées.

\- Loki.

Il posa une main sur son bras et le jeune homme sursauta avant de se tourner vers lui. Ses iris verts, devenus rouges détaillèrent son frère comme s'il s'agissait d'un fantôme et Thor tenta de l'apaiser en murmurant d'une voix douce.

\- Doucement… C'est moi Loki… C'est moi…

Le jeune homme sembla perdu quelques secondes puis murmura.

\- Thor…

Ses yeux redevinrent verts et le jeune homme s'écroula. Thor bondit et le rattrapa par la taille pour l'accompagner dans sa chute. Loki gémit doucement et murmura en tentant de ne pas perdre connaissance.

\- Est-ce que nous pourrions rentrer maintenant ?

Thor posa sa main sur sa joue en le regardant avec un air triste.

\- Oui… On va rentrer.

OoooO

Loki jaillit du Bifrost en chancelant légèrement. Son frère fit deux pas pour le prendre par la taille, mais il le repoussa en lui adressant un regard noir.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

\- Loki… Lui murmura Thor. Tu as été secoué et…

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Va donc t'occuper de tes côtes !

\- Pourquoi tu es agressif ?

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Loki. A ton avis… Je ne voulais pas ! Tu comprends !

Thor fit deux pas pour se rapprocher mais, Loki disparut. Le grand blond laissa échapper un juron.

\- Je déteste quand il fait ça.

\- Il n'est pas allé plus loin que l'entrée du palais, murmura Heimdall.

...

En effet, Loki aurait bien voulu se téléporter directement dans sa chambre, mais il n'en avait pas la force. D'ailleurs, il chancela doucement et se rattrapa après un mur pour ne pas s'effondrer tout de suite. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'évanouir. Cela risquait de répandre une nouvelle rumeur dont il se passerait bien pour le moment... Loki se cramponna et progressa à pas lents pour tenter de regagner au plus vite sa chambre. Il se composa un regard de circonstance lorsqu'il croisa certains gardes, se forçant à se redresser et tentant d'ignorer la douleur qui le vrillait de plus en plus de l'intérieur.Malgré ses efforts, il dut être plus lent qu'il ne le pensait car, en arrivant devant sa chambre, il fut surpris de retrouver son frère. Ce dernier était passé par les couloirs des serviteurs et il venait juste d'arriver. Son regard balaya la fine silhouette de Loki. Il ne lui sembla pas au mieux.

\- Loki !

\- Ne pourrais-tu donc pas me laisser seul !

\- Qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu es en colère après moi ?

\- Non, je suis en colère après moi-même ! Je n'aurais jamais dû t'écouter ! Jamais dû te suivre !

Sa voix tremblait un peu et Thor fit un pas de plus vers lui, tentant de poser une main sur son épaule, mais Loki le repoussa.

\- Non, il faudra faire bien mieux cette fois.

\- Loki…

\- Ce genre de quête n'est jamais sans problème. Je suis fatigué Thor, je ne voulais pas me servir de mes pouvoirs, pas dans ces proportions !

\- Loki, je…

\- Tu ne comprends pas ? Lui demanda son frère avec un air de défi. C'est pourtant simple.

Il prit la main de son frère et la plaqua sur sa poitrine tout en ajoutant d'une voix sombre.

\- Chaque fois que mes pouvoirs augmentent, chaque fois que je les libère avec autant de puissance tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que je ressens après… Cette descente… Mes muscles qui me brûlent… Je n'avais pas envie de supporter ça.

Thor frémit. Il sentait le cœur de son frère sous ses doigts, un cœur dont l'irrégularité et la faiblesse des battements l'alarma.

\- Je suis désolé… Tu devrais aller voir les guérisseurs, ne reste pas comme ça.

\- Ils ne peuvent rien pour moi… C'est à mon corps de s'endurcir.

\- Loki…

\- Laisse-moi !

Le jeune homme repoussa son frère et entra dans sa chambre dont il claqua violemment la porte. Thor fit un pas pour le rejoindre, mais une brume verdâtre flotta autour de la serrure, montrant que son jeune frère n'avait pas envie de supporter sa présence et cette fois, Thor n'avait pas de contre sortilège pour ouvrir la porte.

\- Loki ! L'appela-t-il en frappant à la porte. Ouvre-moi !

\- Non ! Va-t'en ! Répondit Loki en tentant de paraître ferme et déterminé.

Le jeune homme fit deux pas en direction de son lit, mais sa tête se mit brutalement à tourner et il perdit l'équilibre, s'effondrant lourdement sur le sol. Un trou noir l'enveloppa avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Thor ne perçut pas le malaise de son frère, sinon il aurait sans doute finit par exploser la porte à coup de marteau pour le rejoindre alors, il tenta une nouvelle fois de lui parler.

\- Loki… Tu sais que je n'aime pas parler derrière une porte, mais tant pis… Je suis désolé… Je voulais te faire penser à autre chose, te faire sortir de ses murs. Si tu savais comme je suis désolé. Je pensais que ça pourrait te faire du bien… J'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre… Si tu savais… Je t'aime petit frère, pardonne-moi…

Thor se tut, attendant une réponse qui ne vint pas et son cœur se serra… Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec son frère. Il ne voulait pas le rendre plus mal qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il sentit une larme poindre au coin de son œil et l'essuya du bout des doigts en soupirant. Machinalement, il tenta d'ouvrir la porte, mais le sort était toujours là. Loki ne voulait pas de lui ce soir, pourtant, il aurait été prêt à passer cette nuit à s'occuper de lui, à le soutenir, comme lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes et qu'il faisait des cauchemars.

\- Loki ? Tenta-t-il une dernière fois.

Mais aucun son ne lui parvint alors, Thor soupira, ne se doutant pas que son frère pouvait être inconscient. Il glissa une main dans son dos et récupéra la dague. Avec tout ça, il l'avait presque oubliée. Elle était finement ouvragée et recouvertes de runes qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais il pouvait sentir sa magie. Thor se rappelait du livre et de sa description. Il se rappelait qu'elle pouvait aider à canaliser l'essence magique et à la contrôler. Il avait trouvé que c'était le cadeau parfait pour son petit frère, un objet qui pourrait peut-être l'aider. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que tout se termine si mal. En soupirant une nouvelle fois, il se baissa et la déposa devant la porte de son frère avant de faire demi-tour. Un frémissement le parcourut pendant qu'il essuya une nouvelle larme qui coula sur sa joue.

...

Il faisait nuit et Thor traversa le couloir pour sortir sur une des terrasses du palais. Ses côtes lui faisaient mal, mais il s'en moquait. Il se dirigea dans un coin et se laissa tomber assis sur un banc avant de s'autoriser réellement à pleurer. Il avait mal,mais ce n'était pas physique. Thor avait l'impression que quelque chose venait de se briser et qu'il aurait du mal à le réparer.

La main qui se posa sur son épaule le fit sursauter. Frigga se pencha au-dessus de son fils avec un regard triste et s'assit à ses côtés. Thor ne dit rien et Frigga posa une main sur sa joue pour essuyer ses larmes.

\- Qu'est ce qui peut bien te rendre aussi triste ?

\- Tout ça... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais... Je vous le promets... Je voulais l'aider mère… Sincèrement, je voulais l'aider… Je pensais mon idée parfaite, mais c'était faux…

Frigga comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle lui pressa le bras plus fort pour le soutenir pendant qu'il ajouta.

\- La perfection n'a peut-être pas été dans tes actes, mais elle était dans tes intentions et c'est le plus important.

\- Je n'avais rien laissé au hasard mère… Pas cette fois, c'était trop important. Cette dague pouvait l'aider à canaliser ses pouvoirs et elle vient de Vanaheim… Je sais l'importance de la terre des sorciers sur ses dons, elle vient de vous… C'est vous qui lui avait transmise. La dernière fois qu'il s'était rendu sur Vanaheim, ses pouvoirs s'étaient accrus et au final cela l'avait rendu plus fort. Je pensais que ça pourrait l'aider de se retrouver là-bas.

\- Je sais mon fils…

\- Je voulais qu'il se sente mieux… Qu'il ne pense plus jamais à mettre fin à ses jours et au final… il souffre à cause de moi…

\- Ne dis pas cela.

\- C'est pourtant la vérité… J'ai senti les battements de son cœur… Je sais qu'il souffre… Je voulais juste l'aider et au final… J'ai juste réussi à le rendre encore plus mal.

\- Non… Tu as fais quelque chose d'important aujourd'hui… Tu l'as fais sortir de cette chambre… de ce palais…

\- Mais à quel prix ?

\- Laisse-lui du temps… Tu sais comment est ton frère…

\- Ce n'est pas juste mère…

\- De quoi ?

\- Je vois qu'il souffre, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider…

\- Ne fais rien… Soit juste là.


	24. Porté disparu

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de bêtises…**

 **Dans ce 24** **ème** **chapitre, quelques mois après les événements de Vanaheim, Loki ressent un étrange impression alors qu'il étudie dans la bibliothèque. Regagnant les appartements royaux, il se rend compte que quelque chose de terrible c'est passé… Quelque chose que les Trois Guerriers sont en train de raconter à Odin et Frigga.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **LES FILS D'ODIN**_

 _ **CHAPITRE 24 : Porté disparu**_

Quelques mois avaient passé depuis la quête ratée sur Vanaheim… Loki avait fêté ses 20 ans au cours d'une fête qui l'avait ennuyé au possible et le palais se préparait maintenant pour les 23 ans de son frère… Un frère avec lequel il trouvait de plus en plus difficile de communiquer en ce moment. Loki avait compris que Thor avait dû lui dire quelques chose après qu'il se soit enfermé dans sa chambre et son frère lui en voulait un peu de ne rien ne lui avoir dit en retour. Bien sûr, Loki aurait pu lui dire qu'il était inconscient à ce moment-là, mais le jeune homme avait sa fierté et aucun des deux n'avaient envie de faire un pas vers l'autre.

Loki souffrait de cette situation, d'autant plus qu'il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas le cas de son frère. Ce dernier passait son temps par monts et par vaux avec sa bande, enchaînant les quêtes, les batailles et les beuveries. Que les deux frères ne se parlent moins ne semblait pas l'intéresser… Si seulement Loki avait compris que c'était tout le contraire et que Thor, touché par une situation qu'il n'avait pas voulue, tentait de se distraire pour l'oublier un peu.

Ce jour-là pourtant, alors que le jeune sorcier était plongé dans deux vieux grimoires trouvés en haut d'une étagère de la bibliothèque, un frémissement le parcourut brutalement pendant que le visage de son frère s'imposa à son esprit. Loki trembla et sa main glissa à son ventre… Il avait ressentit un violent pic de douleur mais celui-ci était en train de disparaître. Le jeune homme parvint à arrêter ses tremblements et se redressa pour s'étirer. Cette situation qui durait et la concentration dont il essayait de ne pas se détourner pendant qu'il étudiait était en train de lui provoquer une étrange crampe d'estomac. Loki redressa la tête vers la fenêtre et constata que l'après-midi était déjà bien avancée. Peut-être se sentirait-il mieux s'il faisait une pause pour grignoter quelque chose, il avait vraisemblablement largement manqué le repas de midi… Tout comme celui de la vieille d'ailleurs... Loki soupira une nouvelle fois et se redressa avant de fermer les grimoires et de sortir de la pièce.

Ce fut alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les cuisines, qu'il se mit à capter la panique et la peur des gens qui l'entouraient. Un sentiment étrange qui n'avait rien à faire à Asgard. Au milieu de ce sentiment de peur de plus en plus grand, un nom s'imposa et Loki se figea… Thor… Le nom de son frère. Les peurs de ces gens étaient liées à son frère… L'estomac de Loki se noua… Quelque chose s'était passé.

Le jeune homme pressa donc le pas et suivit le fil des pensées des gens qui l'entouraient, se retrouvant devant la porte de la salle du trône. Loki prit une longue inspiration et poussa la porte pour pénétrer dans la pièce. Il y avait ses parents, des gardes, les Trois Guerriers et Sif, mais pas Thor… Ses jambes eurent du mal à le porter lorsqu'il fit l'effort de se rapprocher du groupe. Frigga leva la tête et le regard de la mère et du fils se croisèrent. Loki bloqua… Elle pleurait… Le jeune homme chancela et se rapprocha, se retrouvant enfin assez près pour se trouver à portée de voix.

\- Mais comment cela a-t-il bien pu arriver ? Demanda Odin d'une voix qui se voulait calme mais dans laquelle Loki perçut de l'inquiétude.

\- Ils étaient si nombreux, dit Fandral. Nous avons été séparés et en revenant au point de rendez-vous il n'était pas là… Nous sommes retournés sur nos pas et l'avons cherché pendant plusieurs heures sans succès…

\- Mon fils ne peut tomber au combat, répondit Odin.

\- Nous ne disons pas qu'il est tombé, tenta de l'apaiser Sif. Nous disons simplement qu'il a disparu… C'est terrible, nous ne savons plus quoi faire et nous sommes rentré pour solliciter votre aide.

\- Nous vous l'accordons, dit Frigga. Il est notre enfant, personne ne veut plus le retrouver que nous. Avec l'armée nous…

\- Non, la coupa Odin brutalement.

Frigga sursauta et se retourna vers son mari avec un air effaré.

\- Que dis-tu ?

\- Je dis que nous n'enverrons pas l'armée.

\- Mais enfin, le territoire est vaste et dangereux. Ses amis n'ont pas réussi à retrouver notre fils même en le cherchant pendant plusieurs heures, nous avons besoin de plus d'hommes !

\- Envoyer des troupes serait synonyme de déclaration de guerre… Je ne déclencherai pas une guerre !

\- Vous préférez voir mourir notre fils ?

\- Thor est assez fort pour se sortir de ce piège et nous revenir.

\- Mais enfin, vous n'y pensez pas ! S'exclama Frigga dont le cœur de mère était en train de se briser.

\- Je ne peux déclencher une guerre pour une seule personne même si cette dernière est une partie de mon cœur. C'est ainsi que doit agir un roi.

\- Je préférerais vous entendre me dire comment doit agir un père ! Lui demanda Frigga en contenant maladroitement sa colère.

Loki frémit… Son malaise… La douleur ressentie en pensant brutalement à son frère n'avait rien à voir avec lui, c'était la sienne. C'était son frère qui était en train de souffrir et, comme d'habitude, leur père ne ferait rien. Loki aurait pu trouver cela amusant de voir que finalement son père traitait Thor comme il le traitait lui-même.Pourtant, cela ne l'amusait pas, vraiment pas… Parce que Thor souffrait… Il était en danger… Tout son être était en train de le lui hurler et Loki n'était pas prêt à l'abandonner, lui.

...

Dans la salle d'arme, Sif et les Trois Guerriers faisaient les cent pas lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que Loki entra en coup de vent avec un air où se mêlaient l'impatience, la colère et l'inquiétude.

\- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé encore ! S'exclama celui-ci, faisant sursauter les amis de son frère qui n'étaient pas habitués à l'entendre parler de cette manière.

\- Une expédition qui a mal tourné, répondit Volstagg.

\- Ça je pense l'avoir compris par moi-même ! Merci ! Dites-moi donc le reste. Où étiez-vous ?

\- A Skornheim, répondit Hogun.

\- Skornheim ? S'exclama Loki mais qu'est-ce que vous avez été faire là-bas ! C'est une terre de cauchemars.

\- Nous voulions… commença Fandral.

\- Tester votre endurance ? Vous amuser en vous promenant dans les sables mouvants, en évitant les coulées de lave et en traversant des barrières d'épines plus acérées que des poignards ? A moins que ce ne soit l'envie de voir le gouffre de feu ?

Fandral tenta de dire un mot mais Loki le coupa.

\- Ah non, la jungle des plantes carnivores ! C'est ça n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu as fini ? Lui demanda Sif.

La déesse avait compris que l'agressivité de Loki trahissait son inquiétude et cela la toucha parce qu'en ce moment, elle savait que les deux frères ne se parlaient pas vraiment. Loki lui tourna un regard noir.

\- Je cherche à comprendre.

\- Il y avait une étrange activité au-delà du chemin brûlant et il était de notre devoir de vérifier. Skornheim est tout près d'Asgard.

\- Et qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

\- Des elfes noirs, répondit Volstagg.

\- Père les a détruits…

\- Non… Ils sont là et ils se préparent à attaquer.

\- Et Thor ?

\- Il y a eu une bataille, dit Hogun. Nous avons été séparés. Nous devions nous retrouver au-delà du chemin pour gagner le portail mais il n'est jamais venu.

\- Nous l'avons cherché mais il n'était nulle part, dit Fandral. Alors nous sommes rentrés pour venir demander de l'aide.

\- Vous l'avez abandonné…

\- Non ! S'exclama Fandral, je ne te laisserai jamais dire cela.

\- Vous êtes rentrés sans lui ! S'exclama Loki en tremblant de rage. C'est très exactement ce que vous avez fait!

\- Nous ne pouvons pas fouiller toute une région seuls, tenta de se justifier Hogun.

\- Oui, si tu penses faire mieux, vas-y donc ! Rétorqua Volstagg.

\- Arrêtez, dit Sif. Nous disputer ne changera rien et ne lui viendra pas en aider. Il est peut-être entre les mains des elfes noirs…

\- Oui et c'est pour cela que notre père ne va rien faire… Dit Loki en frissonnant légèrement. Il ne veut pas déclencher à nouveau une guerre…

Le jeune homme n'avait pas envie de le dire aux amis de son frère, mais il ressentait toujours cet étrange malaise et il était de plus en plus inquiet.

\- Pourtant nous ne pouvons pas rester là sans rien faire ! S'exclama Hogun.

\- Non, en effet, dit Loki, mais pourtant nous ne pouvons pas aller contre les ordres d'Odin.

\- Ça te va bien, marmonna Volstagg. Abandonner ton frère t'arrange finalement !

Loki tourna un regard noir au guerrier et tourna les talons en lui disant.

\- Jusqu'à présent ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai abandonné que je sache.

Volstagg bondit sur ses pieds, mais Loki avait déjà quitté la salle. Sif le regarda avec un air sévère.

\- Bravo ! Tu viens de nous mettre à dos la seule personne qui pouvait nous aider.

\- De toute façon, je ne lui fais pas confiance…

\- Mais il aime Thor… C'est la seule chose que je lui demande.

\- Nous aussi, c'est pour cela que nous retournerons là-bas sans aide ! S'exclama Volstagg.

\- Tu oublies qu'Odin nous connaît. Il a fait bloquer le portail et le Bifrost, nous ne pouvons plus nous rendre nulle part ! S'exclama Fandral en donnant un coup de pied rageur.


	25. L'expédition secrète

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de bêtises…**

 **Dans ce 25** **ème** **chapitre, alors que les ordres d'Odin sont stricts et que personne ne doit se rendre à Skornheim, Loki s'apprête à désobéir pour aller sauver son frère mais, quelqu'un à décidé de ne pas le laisser partir seul.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **LES FILS D'ODIN**_

 _ **Chapitre 25 : L'expédition secrète**_

Les ordres d'Odin étaient stricts et définitifs, personne ne devait partir d'Asgard pour Skornheim, personne ne devait venir en aide à Thor parce que personne ne devait prendre le risque de déclencher une guerre avec les elfes noirs... même s'ils ne se trouvaient pas sur leur terre natale. Depuis le dernier affrontement avec Odin, ils avaient visiblement reconstitués leurs forces et le Père-de-Toutes-Choses ne voulait plus de conflit avec eux, quitte à sacrifier son fils. Les larmes de Frigga et les protestations des amis de son fils ne purent rien y changer. Personne ne remarqua que le plus affecté était sans doute celui qui ne disait rien… qui ne disait rien mais qui cherchait déjà un plan pour échapper à l'œil d'Odin tout comme à celui de Heimdall.

...

Il faisait nuit et des patrouilles tournaient dans la ville mais, cela ne dérangerait pas Loki. Le jeune homme savait se rendre invisible quand il en avait besoin. Dans sa chambre il emballa quelques affaires et aperçut une dague sur une étagère. Une dague, mais pas n'importe laquelle. C'était la dague qu'ils avaient récupérée avec son frère sur Vanaheim au cours de leur quête ratée. Loki frémit et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il l'empoigna et la glissa dans son dos, avant de sortir sans bruit de sa chambre.

Il tourna sur la droite et frémit une nouvelle fois en tombant nez à nez avec une silhouette. Son cœur accéléra avant de se rendre compte que c'était sa mère. Frigga lui fit un regard triste et, sans un mot, elle enveloppa Loki dans ses bras pour le serrer contre elle. Le jeune homme se laissa faire et pencha la tête pour répondre à son étreinte. Mère et fils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Lorsque Frigga se redressa, elle garda les mains sur ses bras et lui murmura.

\- Ramène-le-nous.

\- Je te le promets…

\- Mais sois prudent surtout… Je ne veux perdre aucun de vous.

\- Tu ne vas pas nous perdre… Lui répondit le jeune homme pour la rassurer en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue avant de se faufiler dans un couloir et de disparaître.

Frigga frémit.

\- J'aimerais tellement que ce soit vrai…

...

D'un pas rapide, Loki gagna le quai où se trouvaient les barges de transports. Un garde lui tournait le dos et il glissa une main sur sa bouche en murmurant deux mots. Le garde s'effondra dans les bras de Loki qui le traîna sur la gauche avant de se diriger vers les barges.

Il en choisit une suffisamment étroite et sauta lestement à l'intérieur. Il posa son sac et se retourna pour défaire le cordage d'accroche quand quelqu'un le fit à sa place. Loki sursauta. Décidément, il ne savait plus être discret !

\- Tu vas le chercher ?

La voix était celle d'une femme et il reconnut rapidement Sif.

\- Oui…

\- Je savais que tu ne l'abandonnerais pas.

Loki ne répondit rien. Il était plutôt en froid avec la guerrière depuis pas mal d'années même s'il lui reconnaissait un certain talent au combat.

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que tu avais un plan ?

\- Parce que je voulais éviter ça, répondit Loki sur un ton agacé qu'il ne put réellement cacher.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Que tu débarques avec ta bande de gros bras !

\- Tu nous prends donc pour des guerriers médiocres ?

\- Je vous prends pour ce que vous êtes. Une bande de brutes bruyantes. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il faudra pour le sortir de là aujourd'hui.

\- Et que faudra-t-il ?

\- De la discrétion.

\- Parfait, je sais être discrète.

\- Attends, tu…

\- Bien sûr que si. Je viens avec toi ! Et ce n'est pas négociable !

Le jeune dieu fixa la guerrière et soupira.

\- D'accord. Si tu es seule.

\- Je suis seule…

Loki hocha la tête et fit démarrer l'appareil avant de créer une légère brume qui le dissimula aux yeux des gardes qui faisaient leur patrouille. Sif ne dit rien et s'assit, observant Loki manœuvrer.

\- Tu es inquiet ?

\- Il est mon frère, bien sûr que je m'inquiète.

\- Vous êtes pourtant peu ensemble ces derniers temps.

\- C'est normal, il est toujours avec vous, sauf quand vous l'abandonnez ! Répondit Loki dans un élan de sincérité.

\- Attends, tu sais que…

Loki la fusilla du regard et Sif ne finit pas sa phrase.

\- D'accord, tu as raison nous n'aurions pas du tous rentrer… Mais je ne pensais pas que ton père allait réagir de la sorte.

\- Tu pensais que c'était un traitement qu'il me réservait ?

\- Loki… Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

Le jeune homme soupira.

\- Odin n'est pas un père, il est un roi et il agit en tant que tel… La vie d'un seul, quelque soit ce « un » ne vaudra jamais la vie de deux ou de plus… C'est comme ça…

Sif hocha la tête.

\- Crois-tu qu'il nous surveille ?

\- Non, le deuxième défaut d'Odin c'est de penser que personne n'aura le courage de contredire l'un de ses ordres…

\- Mais comment allons-nous gagner Skornheim ? Le Bifrost nous est fermé et le portail que je connais surveillé…

Loki sourit.

\- Il y a tant de chemins secrets pour gagner les neufs mondes… Ceci n'est pas un problème. Accroche-toi !

Sif lui obéit sans vraiment chercher à protester pendant que le jeune homme manœuvra la barge pour gagner les falaises. Il sourit et fonça droit devant lui, visant la paroi entre deux colonnes sculptées à demi en ruine. Sif sursauta et lui cria.

\- Attends, il n'y a pas de portes entre les colonnes !

\- Pas encore ! Lui rétorqua Loki en accélérant.

Sif se cramponna.

\- Loki !

Mais le jeune dieu ne prêta pas attention à ses cris et, juste avant l'impact, il prononça deux mots. Un cercle se dessina dans la paroi et la barge s'y engouffra avant de disparaître.

...

Une fois de l'autre côté, la barge apparut dans une caverne sombre et humide. Loki tira sur les commandes et l'immobilisa un peu brutalement pour ne pas qu'elle sorte de l'abri, faisant valdinguer Sif qui ne s'était pas assez accrochée. Loki eut un sourire moqueur avant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se redresser.

\- Je t'avais pourtant dit de t'accrocher !

Sif grogna quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de se redresser. Elle jeta un regard furieux à Loki.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas ouvert ce portail avant ?

\- Pour que Heimdall n'ait pas le temps de le remarquer et de prévenir Odin que nous étions en train de désobéir à ses ordres.

\- Et comment connais-tu son existence ?

\- C'est fou ce que l'on peut apprendre dans les vieux livres poussiéreux de la bibliothèque.

Sif ne répondit pas et sauta de la barge la première. Loki la suivit mais, au moment de poser le pied sur le sol, il chancela et s'écroula à moitié pendant qu'il crispa une main sur sa poitrine. Sif plongea pour le récupérer et agrippa son bras pour ne pas qu'il s'effondre.

\- Eh bien, tu t'es rendu malade toi-même ?

\- Non… Répondit Loki en se redressant avec un air sombre… Je crois que je ressens ce qu'il ressent…

Un frisson le parcourut et il murmura à voix basse.

\- Il faut le retrouver rapidement…

...

L'un derrière l'autre, Loki et Sif marchaient en silence dans le monde désertique et dangereux de Skornheim. Ils traversaient des dunes de sable lorsque Sif appela Loki.

\- Attends ! Aide-moi !

Le jeune homme se retourna et découvrit sa partenaire forcée, ensevelie dans le sable jusqu'à la taille.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Ce sont des sables mouvants, aide-moi !

Loki la regarda s'enfoncer jusqu'à la poitrine avant de soupirer.

\- Quand je pense que tu m'avais promis d'être discrète !

Il tendit une main vers la jeune femme et la fit léviter pour la sortir du sable et la déposer à ses genoux. Sif frémit et se redressa en chancelant.

\- Merci…

Loki lui fit un léger mouvement de tête avant de faire mine de reprendre son chemin.

\- Comment tu as fais pour ne pas te retrouver piéger ?

Le jeune dieu lui fit un sourire énigmatique.

\- C'est magique !

Sif fronça les sourcils. Depuis la blague stupide de Loki qui lui avait coupé les cheveux une nuit pour s'amuser, la guerrière n'appréciait pas vraiment le jeune homme même si elle le respectait, car il était le frère de Thor mais, là, elle l'aurait bien giflé, histoire d'effacer ce sourire arrogant de son visage. Toutefois, le voir chanceler la ramena immédiatement à la raison de leur présence. Sif rattrapa Loki par un bras, le regardant plisser les yeux. Un frisson parcourut son corps pendant qu'il murmura d'une voix inquiète.

\- Il s'affaiblit…

Sif hocha la tête.

\- Alors ne traînons pas…


	26. L'antre des Elfes Noirs

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de bêtises…**

 **Dans ce 26** **ème** **chapitre, Loki et Sif progressent à Skornheim pour retrouver Thor au plus vite. Les deux jeunes gens ne tardent pas à tomber sur une compagnie d'elfes noirs.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **LES FILS D'ODIN**_

 _ **Chapitre 26 : L'antre des elfes noirs**_

A Asgard, la porte d'un petit salon s'ouvrit et Odin entra. Frigga, assise dans un fauteuil, un livre à la main redressa la tête à son entrée.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Où est-il ?

Frigga frémit et se leva de son fauteuil où elle posa son livre.

\- Qui cela ?

\- Vous savez très bien de qui je parle, répondit Odin courroucé. Loki a disparu de ce palais. Où est-il ?

\- Peut-être quelque part dans les bois pour réfléchir, répondit Frigga en essayant de maîtriser les battements de son cœur.

\- Heimdall sait qu'il n'est pas sur Asgard. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais, il est parti à Skornheim n'est-ce pas ?

\- Serait-ce un crime de vouloir sauver son frère ? Demanda Frigga en sentant gronder sa colère.

\- C'est un crime de me désobéir !

\- Vos ordres sont inhumains ! Comment pouvez-vous accepter de laisser mourir notre fils par peur de déclencher une guerre ?

\- Je n'ai pas peur !

\- Bien sûr que si ! Regardez-vous ! Et pour répondre à votre question, je ne sais pas où est Loki ! Mais s'il est parti sauver son frère, ce n'est pas moi qui vais le blâmer !

\- Si jamais cela tourne mal, il sera tenu pour responsable !

\- Quelle belle preuve d'amour ! Je me demande pourquoi vous l'avez sauvé si vous le haïssez tellement cet enfant…

\- Je ne le hais pas !

\- Non, mais vous êtes prêt à le condamner parce qu'il aura risqué sa vie pour sauver son frère…

\- J'ai déjà connu une guerre contre les elfes noirs, je n'en veux pas une autre !

\- Ça je l'ai bien compris… Moi, je veux mes deux fils en vie…

Frigga clôtura la conversation en s'asseyant de nouveau et en ouvrant son livre pour se replonger dans sa lecture, ignorant son époux qui ne trouva rien à opposer à son amour de mère… De toute manière, intérieurement, son instinct de père lui soufflait bien la même chose mais son rôle de roi prenait le pas sur ses sentiments…

OooooO

Bien loin d'imaginer la dispute qui venait de se dérouler entre ses parents, Loki marchait en tête et en silence. Les deux jeunes gens avaient quitté les dunes de sable pour se retrouver dans un paysage de rochers plus propice à une potentielle embuscade, ce qui faisait que Sif était sur ses gardes, la main en permanence rivée sur le pommeau de son épée. La jeune femme avait accepté de suivre le frère de son ami sans vraiment faire de remarques, mais cela faisait bien plusieurs heures maintenant qu'il s'obstinait à ne pas lui dire un mot.

\- Est-ce que tu sais au moins où nous allons ?

Loki lui lança un rapide regard par-dessus son épaule en marmonnant.

\- Tu as voulu venir, fais-moi confiance.

Sif ravala une réflexion juste avant qu'elle ne sorte de ses lèvres et frémit. Devant elle, le plus jeune des princes eut un léger sourire et s'immobilisa. L'endroit formait une plateforme avant que le chemin ne se transforme en goulet étroit et sombre. Sif tenta de dire un mot mais, Loki leva une main pour la faire taire pendant qu'il repéra du mouvement sur la droite.

D'un geste de la main, le jeune homme créa un bouclier d'énergie verdâtre qui les protégea juste à temps d'une volée de flèches qui vint s'écraser dessus. Sif sursauta et dégaina son épée. Loki baissa la main, rompant le bouclier et plissa des yeux… Ce n'était pas le moment que ces migraines ne reviennent. Machinalement, il glissa une main dans son dos et empoigna la dague magique de Vanaheim. Sans qu'il ne cherche à la créer, une étrange décharge d'énergie remonta de sa main et balaya son corps. Loki frémit mais n'eut pas le temps de chercher à comprendre car des elfes noirs les chargèrent en hurlant. Sif leur lança un regard haineux.

\- Venez donc, tas de vermines !

Les elfes les chargèrent et la jeune femme para un coup avec son bouclier avant d'attaquer à son tour. A ses côtés, un elfe fonça sur Loki. Son épée se leva et s'abattit sur le jeune homme, le traversant sans le toucher. L'image vacilla et disparut. L'elfe noir grogna. Le jeune homme réapparut dans son dos et, ne lui laissant pas le temps de se reprendre, il lui trancha la gorge d'un mouvement sec avant de parer juste à temps une lame de la pointe de sa dague. Il la repoussa et l'elfe noir fut violemment projeté à quelques mètres de là. Loki leva un bras et une pointe de glace frappa la falaise au-dessus de lui, créant un éboulement qui l'écrasa en même temps que deux autres guerriers. Loki se tourna vers Sif et la jeune femme fut étonnée par la lueur verte émeraude brillante qui émanait des yeux de son partenaire. Loki frémit et secoua la tête. La lueur disparut et il remarqua un elfe noir lui fonçant dessus. Il esquiva la charge, mais encaissa un coup qui l'envoya rouler au sol. Sif sursauta.

\- Loki !

Elle courut dans sa direction et assomma deux elfes noirs au passage pour le rejoindre rapidement. Loki se redressait en chancelant quand elle le rejoignit. Elle posa une main sur son bras.

\- Tout va bien.

\- Mais oui, répondit le jeune homme en lui faisant un léger sourire.

Les elfes noirs les entourèrent et Sif se mit sur ses gardes, mais Loki la força à baisser son épée.

\- D'accord les gars, vous nous avez coincé !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'exclama la jeune femme en bondissant pour continuer à se battre.

Loki la cramponna pour l'empêcher de le faire et lui posa la main sur la bouche tout en murmurant deux mots à son oreille. Sif s'affaissa inconsciente dans ses bras et le jeune homme observa les elfes noirs.

\- Alors ? Où est votre chef ?

...

Sif grogna et se réveilla étendue dans un chariot qui progressait sur une route caillouteuse. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre sa situation. Elle avait été dépouillée de ses armes et ses bras étaient attachés dans son dos, pourtant, elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été vaincue. Par contre, elle se rappela de Loki, de sa main sur sa bouche et de sa voix à son oreille. La jeune femme laissa échapper un juron.

\- Quel salopard ! Il ne perd rien pour attendre !

\- Bien, tu es réveillée, lui rétorqua une voix enjouée qu'elle reconnut aussitôt.

Sif se redressa assise et se retrouva face à Loki. Le jeune homme était assis en face d'elle, les mains attachées dans le dos. Le sourire qu'il affichait finit de la mettre totalement hors d'elle.

\- Tu n'es qu'un traître qui ne mérite aucun respect, j'espère qu'ils te tueront et qu'ils prendront leur temps !

\- Bien… Tu as fini ?

Sif fut désarçonnée par la nonchalance et le peu d'intérêt de Loki pour ses propos. Il se contenta de sourire tout en lui demandant.

\- Dis-moi, si tu tues toute la compagnie des elfes noirs comment découvres-tu où ils enferment leurs prisonniers ?

Sif ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais aucun son n'en sortit pendant que les éléments se remettaient en place dans sa tête.

\- Tu l'as fait exprès ? Quand cet elfe t'a frappé…

\- Il fallait qu'ils me pensent affaibli…

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenue ?

\- Ta réaction a été si naturelle…

Sif se sentit excédée par le ton condescendant et le sourire permanent du jeune dieu et s'exclama.

\- Ce n'est pas cela être partenaire !

\- C'est là que nous ne nous sommes pas compris, je n'ai jamais souhaité avoir un partenaire !

Sif se tut, dévisageant le jeune homme assis devant elle. Loki clôtura la conversation en fermant les yeux. Se concentrant sur la route pour la mémoriser et refaire le chemin inverse.

...

Le chariot s'arrêta devant l'entrée d'une caverne. Les elfes noirs en firent le tour et forcèrent leurs prisonniers à en descendre. Sif frémit et Loki tenta de cacher sa surprise. Le jeune homme pensait devoir se retrouver face à quelques dizaines d'elfes noirs rebelles installés en-dehors de leur royaume pour fomenter quelques coups tordus mais c'était plus que cela ; ils étaient des centaines et le danger qu'ils représentaient ne pouvait plus être négligé. Les deux jeunes gens furent bousculés pour les forcer à pénétrer dans la caverne. Les elfes noirs présents les dévisageaient avec curiosité.

\- Ne fais rien de stupide, dit Loki à Sif.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je être celle qui agit de manière stupide ?

Le jeune prince, comme à son habitude, répondit par un sourire et Sif lutta contre la farouche envie de le gifler tellement son attitude l'insupportait de plus en plus. Toutefois, elle fut distraite de ses idées par un elfe qui la tira violemment par un bras en ricanant.

\- On les enferme ou on les torture un peu avant pour savoir s'ils sont seuls et à qui ils ont parlé ?

Un frémissement parcourut le corps de la guerrière, la prévenant d'un danger imminent mais, l'elfe lui lâcha soudainement le bras et observa une brûlure sur sa main.

\- C'est une sorcière ma parole !

Sif tourna un regard à Loki dont le visage était impassible. Un elfe noir qui semblait être le chef d'un groupe bouscula celui qui venait d'empoigner Sif.

\- On les enferme et on attend de voir ce que le roi veut en faire.

Loki observa les elfes autour de lui, il y avait donc un roi… Cela devenait bien plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait. Les elfes les emmenèrent dans un tunnel sur leur droite et Sif murmura du bout des lèvres.

\- Merci…

Loki lui jeta un regard en travers.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

Sif lui sourit. Il affichait une froideur et un détachement de façade, refusant de lui avouer qu'il venait de la protéger… Ils étaient bien partenaires finalement.

...

La porte d'un cachot s'ouvrit et ils furent poussés sans ménagement à l'intérieur. Le battant claqua derrière eux et ils se retrouvèrent seuls. Le regard de Loki balaya la salle, découvrant un corps étendu dans un coin. Toute son assurance et sa nonchalance disparurent d'un coup lorsqu'il le reconnut.

\- Non ! Thor


	27. Sauver Thor

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de bêtises…**

 **Dans ce 27ème chapitre, Loki et Sif retrouvent Thor gravement blessé au fond d'un cachot des elfes noirs. Il va falloir faire vite pour lui venir en aide et sortir de ce piège. Mais les elfes noirs sont nombreux et la situation risque de se compliquer.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 **Hey ! Encore heureux que je l'avais déjà enregistré parce que pas moyen de télécharger des nouveaux doc sur Docmanager ce soir, ça bug comme parfois. Alors voilà, du coup, j'en ai profité pour finir de retravailler ce chapitre et le voilà ! Le deuxième de la journée, c'est bien parce que j'ai un week-end tranquille !**

 **Et aussi pour vous remercier d'avoir fait dépasser les 1800 vues à cette fiction !**

* * *

 _ **LES FILS D'ODIN**_

 _ **Chapitre 27 : Sauver Thor**_

En voyant son frère étendu sur le sol, le sang de Loki ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines et la peur le saisit… La peur d'être arrivé trop tard pour le sauver. Un frisson le parcourut.

\- Thor !

Son deuxième appel n'obtint pas plus de résultat que le premier, finissant de le glacer de l'intérieur. Se délestant de ses entraves sans même vraiment y penser, Loki courut en direction de son frère allongé sur le sol au fond du cachot en tentant de maîtriser les battements de son cœur qui lui sembla s'emballer à cause de son inquiétude. L'odeur du sang le prit à la gorge lorsqu'il s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Étendu sur le côté, il lui tournait le dos, inerte… bien trop inerte… Loki avança une main tremblante qu'il posa sur son épaule.

\- Thor…

Ce dernier ne réagit pas et Loki glissa ses mains sous lui pour l'allonger dans ses bras.

\- Allez Thor, parle-moi !

Mais son frère n'eut aucune réaction. Les yeux clos, il était inconscient et le cœur de Loki se serra une nouvelle fois à l'idée d'être arrivé trop tard. Mon Dieu comme cette idée terrible ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête. Ses doigts glissèrent dans son cou avec appréhension, mais un certain soulagement lui permit de se détendre un peu en sentant les battements de son cœur sous ses doigts. Des battements faibles et irréguliers, mais qui étaient bien là… Il était en vie.

\- Allez grand frère… Je suis là… Tout va bien se passer…

Sif s'agenouilla à leurs côtés et nota avec inquiétude la profonde blessure de Thor au côté droit et ses yeux clos.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

Loki sursauta au son de sa voix, semblant se rappeler soudainement la présence de la jeune femme à ses côtés.

\- Vivant mais… Il est tellement faible… Si nous voulons le sauver, il ne faut pas rester ici.

\- Détache-moi.

Loki tendit une main vers Sif, faisant apparaître la dague de Vanaheim entre ses doigts et tranchant ses liens.

\- Ils ne nous ont pas pris nos armes ?

\- Si je ne suis pas en mesure de dissimuler une arme c'est que mes heures d'entrainement à la magie n'ont pas été d'une grande efficacité, rétorqua le jeune homme en la glissant à sa taille.

Sif ne dit rien et se massa les poignets pendant que Loki manipula son frère pour finir de l'allonger dans ses bras. La main du jeune dieu se plaqua sur sa blessure et il la compressa tout en lui murmurant.

\- Allez Thor… Ouvre les yeux, je t'en prie…

La jeune guerrière perçut la profonde inquiétude de Loki dans ces quelques mots, comme elle nota que ses doigts tremblaient malgré lui. Il ne voulait pas lui montrer, mais il était terrifié ; pas par rapport aux elfes noirs ou à leur situation, mais il était terrifié de ne pouvoir sauver son frère et le cœur de la jeune femme se serra. Comment deux frères pouvaient-ils bien s'aimer autant sans parvenir à se comprendre ? Sans parvenir à se le dire ? Parce qu'elle savait à quel point Thor aimait son frère et à quel point il était touché que ce dernier reste de plus en plus seul.

\- Allez, murmura Loki. Il faut que tu m'aides… Tu es une tête de mule suffisamment forte pour m'écouter et résister à tout ça. Allez Thor… Réveille-toi !

Loki était désespéré. Dès le départ, il avait bien compris que Thor devait être blessé mais, au vue du nombre de leurs ennemis, il ne savait pas comment sortir de là avec quelqu'un d'inconscient et d'aussi faible.

\- Allez… Je t'en supplie… Je ne veux pas te perdre…

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux pendant qu'il s'écroula sur le corps de son frère, déposant sa tête dans son cou.

\- Je t'en prie… grand-frère… Il faut que tu survives… J'ai besoin de toi… Ne meurs pas… Je t'aime… Pardonne-moi… J'aurais dû comprendre… J'aurai dû être là… Ne meurs pas…

La douleur de Loki était réelle et Sif ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire pour leur venir en aide. Toutefois, elle perçut le léger frémissement qui parcourut le corps de Thor avant que son bras ne se lève pour se poser sur la nuque de son frère toujours écroulé contre lui.

\- Ne pleure pas… Murmura doucement Thor en reprenant connaissance.

Dans la torpeur douloureuse qui l'entourait, il avait fini par percevoir les mots remplis de détresse et les larmes de quelqu'un qu'il aimait et qui était là, près de lui… Des mots qui l'avaient guidé vers la conscience, l'arrachant à l'ombre qui essayait de l'attirer dans le monde des ténèbres. Loki sursauta et se redressa comme un ressort.

\- Thor !

Il passa une main sur sa joue pour essuyer ses larmes et sourit.

\- Tu en as mis du temps !

Les doigts de Thor effleurèrent sa joue, chassant une dernière larme.

\- Ne pleure pas…

Loki frissonna.

\- Je ne pleure pas, c'est l'air de cette caverne…

Thor lui sourit avant de se cabrer de douleur en toussotant. Loki s'accrocha à lui et l'aida à s'asseoir dans ses bras. Il était conscient, mais il était toujours aussi faible. Il gémit malgré lui en tremblant docuement et parvint à dompter sa toux avant de se laisser lourdement tomber contre la poitrine de son frère.

\- Prends ton temps, murmura Loki.

Thor frémit et remarqua pour la première fois la présence de Sif.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Nous sommes venus te chercher.

\- A ce que je vois, c'est une réussite, répondit Thor en souriant pour tenter de la rassurer.

\- C'est un plan de ton frère, lui répliqua Sif.

\- Personne ne t'a dit qu'il fallait les éviter, murmura Thor d'une voix faible, trahissant qu'il était à deux doigts de perdre connaissance.

\- Non, s'exclama doucement Loki en lui pressant la joue. Ne perds pas connaissance s'il te plaît, sinon je ne pourrais pas te sortir de là. Nos ennemis sont trop nombreux.

Thor continuait de trembler à cause de la douleur et de la fièvre. Il braqua son regard épuisé sur celui de son frère dans lequel il put lire l'angoisse et la peur. Alors, il rassembla ses forces et releva la main pour lui caresser la joue en disant.

\- J'ai confiance en toi. On va sortir de là.

Loki frémit.

\- Il faut que tu te lèves, je vais t'aider…

Thor hocha la tête et Loki glissa ses bras fermement sous lui pour l'aider à se redresser. Il chancela et Sif se faufila sous son épaule pour le retenir.

\- Tiens bon…

Loki laissa son frère être soutenu par Sif et s'approcha de la porte au moment où Thor leva la main.

\- Je vous ouvre le passage.

\- Non, attends ! Tenta de le retenir Loki, mais il était déjà trop tard.

Traversant l'espace depuis le lieu du combat où Thor avait été capturé, le marteau revint à la main de son possesseur en pulvérisant violement la porte de leur cellule. Loki laissa échapper un juron et revint vers son frère dont il fit glisser le bras agrippé au marteau sur ses épaules.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas attendre.

\- Je ne veux pas perdre mon marteau…

\- Faudrait arrêter d'être aussi sentimental, avec les choses, bougonna Loki en soutenant plus fermement son frère.

Le retour du marteau du jeune dieu du tonnerre alerta les elfes noirs qui coururent à leur cellule. Loki laissa échapper un deuxième juron et fit basculer son frère dans les bras de Sif.

\- Protège-le !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je nous ouvre la voie !

Loki fit apparaître la dague de Vanaheim dans sa main et ses doigts se resserrèrent sur le pommeau. La même décharge électrique remonta dans son bras et parcourut son corps, le faisant frissonner malgré lui pendant qu'un éclat vert se mit à briller dans ses yeux. Les elfes noirs déboulèrent dans la pièce et Loki se mit en position d'attente. Le jeune homme avait toujours eu une préférence pour la défense que pour l'attaque directe et frontale comme savait si bien le faire son frère.

Quatre guerriers pénétrèrent dans la pièce et foncèrent sur les prisonniers. Loki para un coup de la lame de sa dague et repoussa un deuxième assaillant de l'autre main avec une onde magique qui l'encastra dans le mur, puis il pivota et trancha la gorge d'un autre guerrier avant d'en transpercer un troisième par une aiguille de glace. Le dernier recula et sortit de la pièce en hurlant.

\- Ils ont un sorcier !

Loki maugréa et se retourna vers Sif et son frère dont il nota les difficultés à se tenir debout et à garder les yeux ouverts.

\- Allez, dit-il en l'aidant à attacher son marteau à sa taille avant de le soutenir. Il faut se sortir de là.

...

Les trois jeunes gens remontèrent le couloir pour tenter de gagner la sortie avant que leurs ennemis n'aient eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Un peu plus loin, un elfe noir tenta de les attaquer, mais Loki, d'un geste sûr, l'épingla au mur avec une flèche de pierre ne lui laissant aucune chance. Le jeune homme savait bien que le plus dur serait de passer la grande salle. A son approche, il fit basculer Thor contre Sif en murmurant.

\- Il va falloir être rapide.

\- Sors-nous de là, lui répondit Sif en secouant doucement Thor pour le garder conscient.

Loki hocha la tête et pénétra dans la pièce pour se retrouver face à une centaine d'elfes noirs armés qui se mirent en position de combat en le voyant s'approcher d'eux.

\- Bien… Tout ça pour moi, dit Loki en souriant et en écartant un peu les bras dans un geste d'admiration.

Sif, qui soutenait Thor de plus en plus mal en point, le trouva impassible et impressionnant, il était si loin du petit frère fragile qu'ils aimaient railler avec le Trio Palatin quand ils avaient trop bus. Ce Loki-là était très différent. Il exprimait une réelle assurance et la jeune femme avait presque l'impression de sentir sa magie l'envelopper.

Dans un premier temps, les elfes noirs ne bougèrent pas puis deux d'entre eux fendirent la foule des guerriers. L'un de deux était habillé en armure. Il observa Loki en souriant lui aussi.

\- Ainsi, il y a bien un sorcier par ici, qui es-tu ?

\- Puis-je vous retourner la question ?

\- Je suis Malekith, Roi des Elfes noirs…

\- Tiens donc, murmura Loki en tentant de ne pas montrer que cela l'inquiétait. Vous n'êtes donc pas en sommeil ?

\- Plus maintenant… Alors, qui es-tu ?

\- Je suis Loki d'Asgard, fils d'Odin, fils de Bor…

A la mention du nom du père d'Odin, Malekith frémit de rage.

\- Ce sera donc une joie immense que de te tuer !

\- Je ne compte pas mourir aujourd'hui, lui répliqua Loki.

\- Allons Loki d'Asgard, crois-tu donc être le seul à savoir utiliser la magie ?

Malekith se retourna vers l'homme à ses côtés et Loki comprit ce qu'il allait faire, juste une fraction de seconde avant qu'un immense éclair magique parte de ses doigts… C'était un sorcier lui aussi…


	28. Retour à Asgard

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de bêtises…**

 **Dans ce 28ème chapitre, Loki et Sif parviennent à s'échapper avec Thor de Skornheim. Quel retour les attend à Asgard ?**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Voilà je voulais profiter de ce chapitre pour remercier les plus de 2000 personnes qui l'ont parcouru. N'hésitez pas à mettre une review !**_

* * *

 _ **LES FILS D'ODIN**_

 _ **Chapitre 28 : Retour à Asgard**_

Loki regarda l'éclair d'énergie pure lancé par le sorcier des elfes noirs dans leur direction et, sans vraiment réfléchir, il brandit la dague magique de Vanaheim devant lui comme un réflexe qu'il pensait presque dérisoire. Pourtant, une étrange sensation remonta dans son bras lui faisant baisser la tête en plissant des yeux et l'attaque magique frappa la lame de la dague qui sembla encaisser le choc comme un bouclier.

Le bras de Loki vibra sous l'impact et une crampe douloureuse remonta jusqu'à son coude, le faisant trembler presque jusqu'à la rupture. Toutefois, la lame de la dague sembla absorber l'attaque à la grande surprise du sorcier des elfes noirs qui recula d'un pas, le visage marqué par une violente concentrant pour ne pas s'écrouler. Serrant les dents pour ne pas céder, Loki sentit l'énergie se répercuter dans la lame, dans son bras, dans tout son corps. C'était comme s'il avait aspiré lui-même le pouvoir de l'attaque au lieu de la subir. Il se sentait bizarre, puissant, mais il n'avait pas mal et toute cette magie en lui ne demandait qu'à se relâcher. Alors, il frémit et se concentra pour la renvoyer. L'énergie repartit de son corps, remonta dans son bras puis dans la lame qu'il tenait et jaillit avec une puissance bien supérieure à celle de la première attaque. La caverne s'illumina totalement pendant que le souffle et la décharge propulsa tous les elfes noirs au sol et pulvérisa littéralement leur sorcier qui disparut dans un cri.

Puis, de manière aussi soudaine que cela était venu, l'énergie se dissipa. Loki chancela doucement, mais parvint à rester debout malgré l'étrange sensation qu'il ressentait. Son regard balaya les elfes noirs morts ou assommés par l'onde de choc magique et il se retourna vers Sif.

Cette dernière l'observait avec de grands yeux effarés. Jamais la jeune femme n'aurait imaginé que le jeune dieu puisse posséder une telle puissance. Loki, lui, ne s'attarda pas sur son étonnement, mais sur son frère, affalé contre elle… un frère inconscient et dont il percevait la douleur.

\- Non !

Loki fit quelques pas et passa un bras sous l'épaule de Thor pour le soutenir tout en murmurant pour Sif.

\- Il ne faut pas rester là…

OooooO

Le retour à Asgard avait été rapide et silencieux. Aucun des deux jeunes gens n'avait parlé de ce qui s'était passé. Toute leur inquiétude était tournée vers Thor de nouveau inconscient.

Thor qui se trouvait désormais étendu dans un lit des chambres de guérison du palais à la lumière tamisée. Les guérisseurs avaient agi rapidement, prenant soin de sa blessure et il était hors de danger maintenant… Toujours faible mais hors de danger.

Loki savait que son frère ne risquait plus rien, mais il ne parvenait pas à le quitter, alors il était là, assis sur le bord de son lit, lui tenant doucement la main et ne parvenant toujours pas à contenir les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Il avait eu tellement peur de ne pas le retrouver à temps... tellement peur de le perdre. Le léger sanglot qui le fit trembler montra à quel point il était inquiet. Loki ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans Thor, sans son grand frère, même s'ils avaient l'art de se disputer pour un rien parfois… A part Frigga, il était la personne la plus importante de sa vie, celui pour lequel il accepterait de mourir sans hésitation. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre.

\- Si seulement tu savais comme je suis désolé… J'aurais dû faire partie de cette expédition depuis le début. Je devrais être comme toi, toujours prêt à me battre pour défendre ce royaume... Mais je ne suis pas comme ça et si tu savais comme j'en suis désolé... J'aurais dû être là… Je t'aurais protégé… Nous devrions toujours nous battre côte à côte, mais c'est si compliqué. J'ai l'impression d'être totalement perdu… de ne pas savoir où est ma place, de ne pas savoir à quoi je peux servir. Je t'en prie. J'ai besoin de toi… Ne me laisse pas s'il te plaît... Je t'aime grand frère...

Loki se laissa glisser du lit pour tomber assis par terre et laissa sa tête reposer contre le matelas en continuant de pleurer… Il se sentait tellement mal… La main qui se posa sur sa tête le fit sursauter.

\- Hey, murmura Thor en tournant la tête vers lui. Arrête de pleurer…

\- Je suis désolé, murmura Loki en se redressant et en essuyant ses yeux rapidement. J'étais tellement inquiet.

\- Je vais bien, lui murmura Thor en serrant sa main, attendant que son frère lui redise ce qu'il avait entendu quelques secondes plus tôt, mais Loki ne sembla pas prêt à redire face à face ce qu'il avait murmuré en pensant son frère inconscient.

Le jeune homme se redressa et sourit à son frère.

\- Je vais prévenir maman que tu es réveillé.

\- Attends, tenta de le retenir Thor.

Mais Loki était déjà parti.

Lorsque le jeune homme sortit de la chambre, ses jambes chancelèrent et il faillit s'écrouler, mais une main le rattrapa, lui évitant la chute. Surpris, il tourna la tête vers la personne qui se trouvait là et croisa le regard inquiet de Sif.

\- Hey ? Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, juste un léger vertige…

\- Et lui ? Demanda-t-elle en montrant de la tête la porte de la chambre de Thor.

\- Il va bien aussi, il a repris connaissance, dit Loki en faisant mine de vouloir partir.

Mais Sif le retint par le bras.

\- Je ne dirai rien…

Loki fronça les sourcils et Sif ajouta en lui murmurant.

\- Pour les portails, la dague, la magie… Je ne dirai rien, à personne.

\- Merci… Murmura Loki en s'éloignant.

Sif le suivit un peu du regard avant de rentrer dans la chambre de Thor.

...

D'un pas rapide, Loki traversa un couloir pour se diriger vers celui qui desservait leurs chambres lorsqu'une silhouette se planta devant lui. Une silhouette haute et massive qui le fit sursauter.

\- Père ?

Odin détailla son jeune fils avec sévérité et Loki sentit un tremblement parcourir son corps.

\- Tu m'as désobéi !

Le ton était ferme et rempli de reproches. Le rythme cardiaque du jeune homme accéléra d'un coup pendant qu'il ressentit un malaise désagréable.

\- Que dois-je donc faire dans ce palais pour que mes propres enfants m'écoutent ?

\- Il n'y aura pas de guerre, répondit Loki.

\- Qu'en sais-tu ! Cria Odin en le faisant sursauter.

Loki se prit les mains et baissa la tête en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure pour contrôler ses émotions.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- C'est bien le moins que j'espère !

\- C'était Thor, je ne pouvais pas…

\- Tu as enfreint mes ordres ! Le coupa Odin sèchement.

Loki sursauta de nouveau et redressa un peu la tête tout en essayant de ne pas se remettre à trembler.

\- Mais il était blessé… Je le sentais souffrir… Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner…

Le jeune homme respirait bruyamment et des larmes pointaient de nouveau au bord de ses yeux.

\- Auriez-vous abandonné vos frères ?

\- Mes frères se sont sacrifiés pour moi, pour que je devienne le roi que je suis…

\- Je l'aime trop pour le sacrifier, murmura Loki les yeux remplis de larmes qu'il braqua sur son père.

Odin fut déstabilisé. Oui, le jeune dieu ne mentait pas. Il aimait réellement son frère et il ajouta d'une voix tremblante.

\- Maintenant qu'il est hors de danger je… je suis prêt à recevoir votre punition… Quelque qu'elle soit…

Loki baissa la tête et Odin ne dit rien, observant les larmes couler sur les joues de son jeune fils. Il soupira et tendit une main qu'il posa sur son épaule. Loki sursauta comme s'il attendait un coup, mais Odin se contenta de la lui presser doucement en murmurant.

\- Regagne ta chambre… Va te reposer fils, tu as l'air épuisé…

Loki redressa la tête, intrigué et Odin déposa sa main sur sa joue, balayant ses larmes avec son pouce.

\- Mais… La punition… murmura Loki intrigué.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça… Il n'y en aura pas… Mais n'agit plus dans mon dos… Va dormir, fils.

Loki frémit et acquiesça doucement avant de se faufiler rapidement dans le couloir qui menait aux chambres, manquant presque de rentrer dans sa mère qui était là, elle aussi, l'attendant. Loki la regarda et toute la tension, toutes les émotions qui tournaient en lui, jaillirent brutalement et il s'écroula dans ses bras sans dire un mot. Frigga le réceptionna et enserra le corps mince de son jeune fils dans ses bras. Elle sentit ses muscles tendus, ses tremblements et ses sanglots.

\- Chut… Je suis là mon petit… Tout va bien…

\- Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner…

\- Oui je sais et ton père le sait aussi, calme-toi… Tout va bien Loki.

\- Mais je l'ai déçu une fois de plus…

\- Tu nous as ramené ton frère vivant en affrontant des dangers que peu de gens auraient voulu affronter... Tu ne peux pas nous décevoir...

\- Je sentais sa douleur… Elle était si violente ! Comment j'aurais pu l'ignorer ? C'est mon frère…

\- Oui… Mes deux grands garçons… Tout va bien Loki… Pleure si tu en as besoin, mais tout va bien… Je suis là.

Loki ne dit rien et continua de pleurer, évacuant sa peine dans les bras de cette mère qu'il aimait tant et qui était toujours là pour le soutenir. Frigga se tut elle aussi, berçant avec douceur cet enfant qu'elle considérait comme une partie d'elle-même. Elle le sentait bouleversé par ce qui s'était passé... bouleversé par la courte discussion avec son père et elle en voulut à Odin de l'avoir mis dans un tel état de détresse. Comment pouvait-il penser que l'un de ses enfants abandonnerait l'autre ? Il y avait de l'incompréhension par moment entre eux et des maladresses, mais elle savait qu'ils s'aimaient et que jamais, malgré tout ce qui pouvait se passer entre eux, jamais l'un n'abandonnerait l'autre… Ses mains caressèrent doucement son dos, tentant de l'apaiser et de l'arrêter de trembler. Il lui semblait si mal. Avec douceur, elle lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

\- Allez mon fils, je sens que tu es fatigué… Tu vas aller t'allonger et dormir un peu pour évacuer cette tension nerveuse… Tout va bien tu sais… Nous sommes tous ensemble et c'est le principal.

Loki frémit une dernière fois et s'arracha des bras de sa mère qui essuya les larmes qui coulaient encore sur ses joues en lui souriant.

\- Va te reposer… Tout va bien Loki.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et après une dernière accolade, il laissa sa mère pour rejoindre sa chambre.

...

La porte se referma derrière lui et Loki lança un sort de fermeture pour être sûr de ne pas être dérangé avant de se diriger vers son lit. Oui, Odin et Frigga avaient au moins raison sur un point, il avait besoin de se reposer… Il se sentait épuisé et vidé. Lourdement, il se laissa tomber assis sur le bord de son lit et passa une main dans son dos.

La dague magique de Vanaheim roula entre ses doigts et Loki l'observa. Le jeune homme ne savait pas ce qui s'était réellement passé là-bas, mais quelque chose était différent… Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça en tenant une arme. Et soudain, il remarqua autre chose… Il était fatigué… vidé… mais il n'avait pas mal. Malgré toute la puissance magique qu'il avait libérée lors de l'affrontement avec les elfes noirs, il n'avait pas mal. Pas de migraine… Pas de muscles en feu… Pas d'horrible sensation de manque, ni de fièvre… Rien. Il se sentait différent… Il se sentait bien. Loki se demanda si cela venait de la dague, mais cela le changeait et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Il fit tourner la dague entre ses doigts pour la détailler puis, la posa sur la table de chevet avant de se laisser basculer sur son lit en soupirant… La quête sur Vanaheim avec son frère n'était peut-être pas un échec total. Sans le savoir, ce dernier avait peut-être trouvé une solution pour l'aider à mieux maîtriser cette force qui coulait en lui et, ce fut en réfléchissant aux livres qu'il allait consulter pour mieux comprendre ce phénomène qu'il finit par s'endormir.

A ce moment précis, Loki ne se doutait pas que Thor n'avait rien fait au hasard et que la recherche de cette dague était un peu plus qu'une simple quête choisie sur un coup de tête…


	29. Au crépuscule

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de bêtises…**

 **Dans ce 29** **ème** **chapitre, tout semble calme dans la cité d'Asgard, pourtant au crépuscule, des ombres ne vont pas tarder à attirer le regard de Loki et un danger se dirige vers le palais.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **LES FILS D'ODIN**_

 _ **Chapitre 29 : Au crépuscule**_

L'incident sur Skornheim ne datait que d'une semaine. Thor allait mieux même si sa blessure se rappelait violemment par moment et qu'il se fatiguait un peu trop vite à son goût, ce qui avait tendance à le rendre encore plus irritable qu'à la normale, donc difficile à gérer.

Odin et Loki n'avaient plus reparlé pour le moment de l'attitude du jeune homme qui avait bravé l'interdiction de son père pour aller sauver son frère, prenant le risque de déclencher une guerre que le souverain voulait éviter à tout prix.

Loki ne quittait plus la dague de Vanaheim. Il faisait en sorte de toujours l'avoir sur lui et il sentait bien que quelque chose avait changé depuis qu'il l'utilisait. Ses pouvoirs semblaient couler de manière fluide dans son corps. Cauchemars et migraines ne s'étaient plus manifestés, lui laissant un peu de répit et lui permettant de réellement se reposer. Toutefois, le jeune homme était méfiant. Il avait déjà ressenti ce bien-être les quelques jours précédents une nouvelle accélération de ses pouvoirs… les jours précédents l'apparition de sa capacité à percevoir les pensées des personnes qui l'entourait… les jours précédents son envie de mourir pour trouver enfin la paix… Alors oui, Loki était méfiant, même s'il appréciait ce moment de calme et de répit.

...

Ce soir-là, Loki était assis sur un des bancs du jardin du palais. Thor avait tendance à se moquer de lui quand il le voyait être capable de rester assis sur ce même banc pendant des heures, mais le jeune homme n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention. Assis sur ce banc, tranquille et détendu, il était bien. Il ne pensait à rien d'autres qu'à la nature qui l'entourait et il était paisible. Enfin paisible… Loki attendait le crépuscule… C'était un moment qu'il attendait chaque jour, la lumière cédant la place à l'obscurité. Comme il préférait le calme et la tranquillité de la nuit plutôt que l'agitation et le tourbillon de la journée.

Loki soupira et fit tourner la dague de Vanaheim dans son fourreau entre ses doigts. Le jeune homme avait fait des recherches à son sujet dans la bibliothèque et il avait été surpris de comprendre que Thor ne l'avait peut-être pas choisie au hasard finalement. Cela l'avait touché. La dague permettait de canaliser et de dompter l'essence magique, c'était l'artefact qu'il lui fallait pour maîtriser le trop plein de pouvoir qui avait jaillit quelques années plus tôt lors de l'attaque de l'Horreur Inconnue. L'artefact qui lui permettrait peut-être d'utiliser toute sa force sans avoir à en souffrir. Totalement perdu dans ses pensées, Loki ne fit pas attention aux pas qui se rapprochèrent et sursauta lorsqu'une voix lui lança sur un ton joyeux.

\- Hey ! C'est donc là que tu te caches.

Loki fit disparaître la dague et tourna la tête vers son frère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Tu n'es pas venu me voir de la journée, alors je commençais à m'inquiéter, répondit Thor en se laissant tomber sur le banc à côté de lui sans parvenir à masquer une grimace de douleur.

Sa peau était bien plus blanche que d'habitude et il paraissait fatigué. Loki soupira en se redressant.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas vu la journée passer.

\- Quand tu es perdu dans tes pensées, c'est souvent le cas.

\- Mais toi, tu ne devrais pas être dans un lit ?

\- J'en ai marre de passer toutes mes journées allongé et cloîtré entre quatre murs. Même toi tu prends l'air !

Loki fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment dois-je le prendre ?

\- Ben, tu ne passes pas toute ta journée le nez dans tes livres, moi je ne peux pas passer toutes mes journées allongé dans un lit !

\- Ça c'est ce qui arrive quand on décide d'attaquer de front une bande d'elfes noirs en colère.

\- Tu les as bien vaincus toi.

\- Moi, j'ai triché, lui répondit Loki…

Thor détailla son frère pour savoir s'il le pensait vraiment avant de lui répondre.

\- Ton talent pour la magie n'est pas une tricherie.

Loki émit un petit rire nerveux.

\- Ce n'est pas non plus l'une des vertus encensées par Asgard.

\- Pourtant, sans toi, je serais mort là-bas. Merci petit frère…

Loki frémit et observa Thor pour voir s'il n'avait pas rêvé, mais il était sincère, comme le sourire qu'il lui adressa.

\- Ce n'est rien… Tu n'imagines pas comment l'idée de me retrouver devenant l'unique prince d'Asgard m'est subitement apparue comme une vision de cauchemar ! Ajouta Loki pour désarmer une situation émotionnellement tendue qu'il n'avait pas envie de gérer.

Thor lui sourit.

\- Tu ne te vois pas monter sur le trône.

\- Non, ça c'est ta place…

\- Et la tienne ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- On trouvera… Pas trop loin… Pour que les fils d'Odin combattent toujours côte à côte.

Loki adressa à son tour un sourire à son frère. Oui, pas trop loin… ça lui irait bien. A condition que les gens n'aient pas peur de ses pouvoirs... Il soupira et Thor fronça les sourcils.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

Loki parut surpris.

\- Ne devrais-je pas être celui qui pose cette question ?

\- Pourquoi ? Lui demanda Thor.

\- Tu es livide et épuisé, je vais te ramener à ta chambre…

\- Tu me ramèneras après avoir répondu. Alors ?

\- Je vais bien… Sincèrement, ajouta le jeune devant le regard peu convaincu de son frère.

D'un mouvement de main, il fit apparaître la dague entre ses doigts et la fit rouler en baissant la tête.

\- Tu le savais n'est-ce pas ? Son pouvoir, tu le connaissais ?

\- Je ne t'avais pas dit que j'avais passé ma journée dans la bibliothèque ?

\- Si, mais… Je pensais que tu cherchais une carte au trésor…

\- Non, ce n'était pas le trésor l'important... Je ne supporte plus de te voir souffrir quand tu utilises tes pouvoirs… Je vois que ça t'épuise… Je pensais qu'elle pouvait t'aider…

Loki hocha la tête sans la redresser pour regarder Thor et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pleurer.

\- Je n'avais pas compris… Pardonne-moi…

\- Non, c'est moi petit frère… Tu étais encore trop fragile pour partir à l'aventure.

\- Je ne suis pas fragile…

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tenta de se rattraper Thor avant de voir le léger sourire sur le visage de son frère et de comprendre qu'il était en train de le faire mariner un peu pour rien.

Thor sourit avant de reprendre un air plus sérieux.

\- Est-ce qu'elle t'aide ?

\- Je ne t'aurais pas sauvé sans elle, répondit Loki en continuant de fixer le sol avec obstination.

\- Alors elle t'aide ?

\- Oui… Et les migraines ont cessé pour le moment.

Thor sourit.

\- Ça c'est une bonne nouvelle…

\- Oui, écoute Thor, dit Loki en se redressant enfin la tête pour s'adresser à son frère. Je voulais te…

Mais Loki ne termina jamais ses remerciements. Son regard venait de se porter sur un point un peu plus loin, en direction du palais… Un point qu'il ne quittait plus des yeux dans la pénombre qui les entourait.

Thor comprit que quelque chose se passait et fronça les sourcils.

\- Hey ? Un problème ?

\- Des elfes noirs, répondit Loki.

\- Où ça ? S'étonna Thor en tournant la tête.

\- Là ! Lui désigna d'un geste son frère en se levant du banc, et ils longent les murailles pour gagner le palais. Ils vont l'attaquer.

\- Ils sont venus se venger, ajouta Thor en suivant les silhouettes des yeux. Vite ! Nous devons les prévenir !

Thor bondit un peu trop vite du banc et la douleur le cloua sur place. Il gémit et se serait effondré si son frère ne l'avait pas rattrapé par un bras.

\- Non, reste avec moi, ce n'est pas le moment.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas rester là à rien faire.

\- Rentre au palais en passant par l'arrière, dit Loki. Préviens Odin.

\- Et toi ?

\- Moi ? Eh bien… Je vais tricher pour tenter de les ralentir, murmura Loki en souriant.

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	30. La nuit de l'attaque

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de bêtises…**

 **Dans ce 30** **ème** **chapitre, les elfes noirs s'introduisent dans le palais. Thor et Loki, tentent chacun de les contrer mais la situation semble se compliquer dangereusement.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **LES FILS D'ODIN**_

 _ **Chapitre 30 : La nuit de l'attaque**_

Les elfes noirs se glissèrent le long des murs du palais asgardien. En tête, leur chef se retourna pour les observer. Malekith frémissait encore de rage au souvenir de l'incursion du jeune sorcier qui avait non seulement trouvé leur cachette mais, en plus, les avaient totalement ridiculisés, venant à bout de ses guerriers avec un sort mal maîtrisé. Le royaume d'Odin allait lui payer définitivement cette fois… Payer pour les guerres passées et pour l'affront de venir l'attaquer dans son antre.L'attaque du jeune prince sorcier l'avait surpris, Asgard n'était pas réputé pour aimer la magie, mais cette fois il était prêt à l'affronter, et le mettre à terre ne serait pas aussi facile. Ses troupes escaladèrent lestement la clôture et, sans un bruit, se glissèrent à l'intérieur du palais où elles se dispersèrent pour attaquer plusieurs cibles à la fois.

...

Loki pénétra dans le grand hall du palais d'Asgard avec un certain agacement qui se traduisit par un frisson qui remonta le long de son échine. Le souvenir de sa discussion avec Odin ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête. Il lui avait dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de guerre, obtenant le pardon de son père pour sa désobéissance ce qui l'avait à la fois surpris et touché. Alors, il n'y aurait pas de guerre… Les elfes noirs allaient repartir sur Skornheim ou directement chez eux mais, ils ne viendraient pas attaquer Asgard !

Loki écarta doucement les bras, laissant deux petites boules d'énergie verdâtre se former dans ses mains tout en se dirigeant d'un pas décidé et silencieux en direction d'un groupe d'une trentaine d'elfes noirs parmi lesquels se trouvait Malekith. Des elfes noirs qui avançaient sans faire de bruit pour ne pas se faire remarquer... Des elfes noirs qui tentaient de se diriger vers les appartements royaux, le faisant frémir devant la lâcheté de ses ennemis qui s'apprêtaient à les attaquer dans leur sommeil.

Le jeune dieu enjamba le corps de deux gardes tués par leurs assaillants sans qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de se battre et s'immobilisa avant de les apostropher sur un ton sarcastique.

\- Hey ! Voyez-vous ça, nous sommes infestés par les rats !

Les elfes noirs se retournèrent et Loki leur fit un sourire peu engageant.

\- Le sorcier !

\- Oui, répondit Loki, et je déteste voir mes couloirs infestés par de la vermine…

Les elfes noirs firent quelques pas dans sa direction, mais Loki réagit avant eux. Le jeune homme pivota sur lui-même et laissa échapper les sphères d'énergie qu'il contrôlait depuis quelques minutes. Elles frappèrent violemment plusieurs elfes, les envoyant s'encastrer dans un mur en donnant le signal d'alarme. La garde du palais sembla soudainement réagir mais, le problème, fut que les elfes noirs s'avérèrent bien plus nombreux que le jeune homme l'avait remarqué et le combat s'intensifia.

Loki ne se laissa pas déstabiliser pour autant. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas se laisser déborder par leurs adversaires dont il connaissait la valeur au combat. Les prendre par surprise était une chose, les affronter dans une bataille qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes engagés en était une autre ! Malekith et les siens voulaient se venger et ils voulaient la guerre, une guerre que Loki n'avait pas voulu. Les mots durs de son père s'imprimèrent dans son esprit, même si le jeune homme savait qu'il lui avait pardonné. Lui conserverait-il ce pardon si jamais ses actes entraînaient la guerre tant redoutée ? Loki frémit et sentit la rage monter en lui. Il ne laisserait pas ces maudits elfes noirs entacher tout cela. Avec sa rage, il sentit ses pouvoirs bouillir en lui… Il allait leur faire comprendre qu'on ne venait pas attaquer impunément les Asgardiens dans leur palais.

Loki ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde et un frisson le parcourut puis, il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et laissa sa rage se transformer en courant magique. Les éclairs jaillirent de ses doigts comme autant de traits mortels. Loki n'avait jamais ressenti une telle colère et les einherjars autour de lui prirent peur de leur jeune prince. Il paraissait changé, presque effrayant.

Avec violence, Loki projeta deux elfes noirs dans à travers le grand hall. Leurs corps presque disloqués heurtèrent violement les portes et ils roulèrent sur l'esplanade du palais. Loki les suivit, comme pour finir le travail et s'immobilisa brutalement en tombant sur une compagnie entière d'elfes noirs prêts à attaquer. Dans son dos, la voix de Malekith résonna.

\- Tuez-le !

...

De son côté, Thor pénétra dans le palais en passant par une autre entrée. Deux elfes noirs se trouvaient là et il en vint à bout assez facilement. Le premier encaissa un violent coup de poing qui le fit reculer pendant qu'il brisa la nuque du second avant de l'achever d'un coup de pied. Il devait trouver Odin et prévenir son père. C'était une vraie attaque violente et massive.

Tout à ses idées, il remarqua un deuxième groupe d'ennemis qu'un peu trop tard. Thor leva bien un bras pour se protéger, mais il encaissa un violent coup à la poitrine qui le fit rouler au sol, réveillant sa blessure encore mal guérie. Il gémit et tenta de se redresser quand un elfe noir plus massif que les autres se planta devant lui et le dévisagea avec un air mauvais.

\- Mais qu'avons-nous là ? Mon roitelet préféré ! Tu te souviens de moi ?

Thor releva la tête et reconnut sans problème l'elfe qui était à l'origine de sa capture et de sa blessure.

\- Algrim…

\- Oui, c'est bien petit roi... Au moins tu n'as pas la mémoire courte…

\- Je vais te faire passer l'envie d'attaquer Asgard ! Rugit Thor en observant les autres elfes noirs qui se massaient derrière lui.

\- Vraiment ? Dans cet état ?

\- Cela me suffira pour te mettre dehors de ce palais.

\- Ça, je n'en suis pas si sûr…

\- Je tiens le pari.

En poussant un cri de rage, Thor se redressa mais l'elfe noir ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre sur pied et lui balança un violent coup de pied dans la poitrine. Le jeune homme gémit et vacilla. La tête lui tourna et il tenta de se reprendre mais, il était trop tard. Il encaissa un coup brutal sur la tempe qui l'assomma. Son corps tomba lourdement au sol et Algrim sourit.

\- Ce soir nous vengeons nos frères… Ce soir nous allons mettre un terme à la lignée de Bor…

Les autres elfes ne dirent rien et leur chef baissa la tête. D'un coup de pied, il retourna le corps de Thor inconscient et sourit.

\- Devine donc qui sera le premier à mourir ?


	31. La bataille du palais

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de bêtises…**

 **Dans ce 31** **ème** **chapitre, la bataille contre les elfes noirs dans le palais s'intensifie et même si Loki fait preuve de pouvoirs magiques impressionnants cela ne veut pas dire qu'il est à l'abri de la vengeance de Malekith.**

 **NOTE : On m'a fait remarquer que le nom « Algrim » était le nom de l'elfe noir dans le dessin animé « Legendes d'Asgard », mais j'ai pris pour modèle plutôt celui du film Thor 2 qui va devenir Kurse** **?**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _LES FILS D'ODIN_**

 ** _Chapitre 31 : La bataille du palais_**

Algrim sourit en tirant sa longue épée avant de se pencher au-dessus de Thor toujours inconscient. Il l'empoigna par les cheveux et sourit tout en posant sa lame sur son cou.

\- Quel dommage que tu ne sois pas conscient pour voir la mort t'emporter, fils d'Odin.

Thor, toujours inerte ne put lui répondre et l'elfe noir l'aurait sans doute transpercé sans pitié s'il n'avait pas reçu une violente décharge qui l'envoya rouler à l'autre bout de la salle. Algrim gémit et se redressa, découvrant Odin qui venait de pénétrer dans la salle avec sa lance à la main.

\- Comment pouvez-vous oser venir vous en prendre à moi, dans mon palais ! Rugit Odin de fort méchante humeur.

Algrim se releva en chancelant un peu. Sa main se posa sur sa poitrine. Il était blessé et le Père-de-Toutes-Choses paraissait vraiment irrité de prendre sur le fait la compagnie d'elfes noirs. Il savait qu'il ne leur ferait aucun cadeau mais, le bras droit de Malekith n'avait pas envie de mourir aujourd'hui, d'une manière aussi bête. En revanche, il n'était pas contre le fait de sacrifier quelques-uns de ses hommes pour s'en sortir. Alors, il rugit en finissant de se redresser…

\- Qu'attendez-vous ? Il faut détruire notre ennemi !

Aux ordres de leur chef, les elfes noirs furent galvanisés et se jetèrent sur Odin pour tenter de le tuer mais, le roi des Asgardiens ne se laissa pas surprendre et, de sa lance, il propulsa la plupart de ses adversaires d'un seul et unique coup. Algrim comprit que ce n'était pas bon pour lui et il s'éclipsa rapidement pendant qu'Odin, d'un mouvement ample de son arme balaya tout aussi brutalement les trois elfes restant. Ses ennemis s'encastrèrent contre le mur au moment où un groupe d'einherjars pénétra en courant dans la pièce pour venir en aide à leur roi. Odin les laissa faire et courut vers Thor toujours étendu inerte sur le sol.

Le roi s'agenouilla et posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils, notant avec inquiétude qu'il était toujours inconscient. Odin glissa un bras sous les épaules du jeune homme pour l'attirer dans ses bras.

\- Hey, mon petit !

Sa main tapota un peu sa joue pour essayer de le réveiller, mais Thor ne réagit pas. Le regard d'Odin balaya son corps et s'arrêta sur la tâche rouge cramoisie qui était en train de s'étaler sur sa chemise. Thor était encore loin d'être guéri… Il était resté plusieurs jours inconscient à leur retour de Skornheim. La violence des coups de ses ennemis avaient rouverts sa blessure encore fragile, il devait l'emmener aux salles de soins d'urgence.

\- Ça va aller fils, je suis là…

Odin passa son autre main sous les jambes de son fils et il se redressa en le portant dans ses bras tout en criant à ses soldats.

\- Chassez-moi ces vermines hors du palais et vite !

...

Loki observa les elfes noirs massés devant lui et laissa sa colère prendre le pas sur tous les autres de ses sentiments. Un sorte de courant électrique verdâtre circulait sur ses bras et remontait le long de son torse, rendant ses yeux verts encore plus brillants. Ses ennemis hésitèrent à attaquer de front le jeune sorcier, mais Loki ne leur donna pas le temps non plus de se replier. D'un mouvement ample, il lança la première attaque, pulvérisant les premiers rangs et une grande partie du dallage de l'esplanade au passage.

Tout à sa rage, il ne remarqua pas que, dans son élan, il manqua de blesser sérieusement plusieurs gardes qui reculèrent précipitamment, tout aussi inquiets de l'attaque des elfes noirs que de la puissance qui se dégageait de leur jeune prince. Une puissance que Loki n'avait plus peur de cacher ; il avait la dague sur lui… Une dague qui lui permettait de laisser exploser ses pouvoirs sans que ça ne l'affecte physiquement comme ça avait été le cas pendant bien trop longtemps. Alors, Loki n'avait plus besoin de faire preuve de retenue… Presque inconsciemment, le jeune homme avait compris que ses pouvoirs dépendaient de son état d'esprit et de ses sentiments. A ce moment précis c'était la colère, la rage et la vengeance qui prédominaient et il allait les laisser s'exprimer. Les laisser s'exprimer en se moquant bien des conséquences, ce n'était plus le moment. De toute manière, derrière cette rage, trop longtemps contenue, se cachait bien d'autres choses. Des choses qui l'avaient blessé et pour lesquelles il était en train de se déchaîner, prenant les elfes noirs comme des palliatifs bien efficaces à toutes ses douleurs anciennes.

...

L'apparition des elfes noirs dans le palais asgardien avait fait le tour aussi rapidement qu'une traînée de poudre et les deux fils d'Odin n'étaient pas les seuls à tenter de les arrêter. Sif et les Trois Guerriers s'étaient eux aussi lancés dans la bagarre pour venir en aide à leurs amis. Ils s'étaient répartis sur les différents fronts pour venir en aide à la garde, presque dépassée par le nombre et la brutalité des elfes noirs.

D'un pas rapide, Sif déboula sur l'esplanade. La jeune femme avait remarqué les étranges explosions et comprit que Loki devait en être à l'origine. Loki pour lequel elle s'inquiétait, ce qui était paradoxal si on savait que ces deux-là ne s'étaient jamais vraiment aimés mais, quelque chose s'était passé sur Skornheim… La jeune femme s'était rendue compte que beaucoup de ses attitudes n'étaient que des masques de façade et qu'il était plus complexe que ce qu'elle pensait. Toutefois, Sif n'était pas préparée à découvrir la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux. Loki était là, au milieu de dizaines d'elfes noirs et il semblait ne pas les craindre… Pire, il était froid, déterminé et puissant. Bien plus puissant qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Son pouvoir semblait couler hors de lui avec une aisance surnaturelle lui permettant de faire des ravages parmi les rangs de ses ennemis. Les elfes noirs tentaient bien de se rapprocher de lui pour le frapper, mais il semblait totalement intouchable.

Tout à son combat, Loki repoussa violemment plusieurs elfes noirs tout en notant au passage l'arrivé de Sif du coin de l'œil. Le jeune homme frémit. Il aurait préféré qu'elle reste en-dehors de ça, car il allait devoir faire plus attention. Il ne voulait pas la blesser. Lui qui n'appréciait pas vraiment la jeune femme avait découvert qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance lorsqu'elle l'avait aidé à libérer son frère des griffes de ses ennemis et il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Il pivota donc sur la droite pour ne pas la laisser dans sa ligne de tir.

Malekith comprit la légère inquiétude du jeune dieu pour la jeune femme et sourit en comprenant qu'il venait de trouver un point faible. Par geste, il fit signe à ses hommes de l'attaquer et une vingtaine de soldats se retournèrent vers Sif.

La jeune femme se mit en position de combat et fit comprendre au premier qu'elle ne serait pas une proie facile. Se protégeant derrière son bouclier, elle en fit reculer plusieurs et occis deux elfes plus imprudents d'un grand mouvement de lame. Sif était une excellente guerrière, quelqu'un qui savait se battre et qui aurait un jour la réputation d'être la plus grande guerrière du royaume. Toutefois, les ennemis étaient nombreux et peu à peu elle éprouva ses premières difficultés à les repousser. Gérer quatre ou cinq adversaires était une chose, se retrouver seule face à 20 en était une autre…

Toujours du coin de l'œil et tout en continuant de se battre, Loki nota que les elfes noirs étaient de plus en plus nombreux à fondre sur la jeune femme. Un juron lui échappa. Il savait bien qu'il aurait préféré continuer à se battre seul ! Après avoir transpercé un dernier elfe noir, il se déplaça sur la droite pour la rejoindre, éliminant plusieurs adversaires pour se fendre un chemin jusqu'à elle.

Loki la rejoignit au moment où Sif se trouvait vraiment en danger. L'un des coups violents qu'elle avait paré avec son bouclier l'avait à moitié assommée et la jeune femme chancelait doucement. Heureux de l'avoir déstabilisée, l'un de ses adversaires leva son épée et l'abattit sur elle pour lui fendre le crâne.

Loki leva la main gauche et bloqua la lame au-dessus de la tête de la guerrière. L'elfe noir sursauta de voir son coup arrêté tout autant que de ne pas voir de sang couler de la main qui venait de s'interposer. De la glace se forma depuis les doigts de Loki gelant à la fois la lame puis la main et le bras de l'elfe noir qui poussa un cri. Le jeune dieu eut un rire mauvais et brisa la glace de son autre main en lui lançant.

\- Tu as perdu…

\- Toi aussi… lui répondit Malekith qui s'était rapproché de Loki sans que ce dernier ne s'en rende compte, bien trop concentré sur les elfes qui attaquaient Sif.

Le fils d'Odin sursauta mais, il était trop tard. De sa manche, Malekith sortit un poignard à la lame courte, mais brillante qu'il enfonça brutalement dans le côté droit de Loki. Le jeune dieu laissa échapper un cri pendant que son aura magique disparut et qu'il bascula à l'arrière.

Sif, bien consciente qu'il venait de lui sauver la vie, eut juste le temps de le rattraper pour qu'il ne heurte pas le sol trop violemment.

\- Loki ?

Sa main se porta à la blessure. Le poignard était toujours dans la plaie et la douleur qui crispait son corps ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Loki ?

Le souffle court et les muscles crispés par la douleur, le jeune homme ne parvint pas à lui répondre. Son regard croisa le sien et il gémit de douleur pendant que son corps se cambra à cause de la souffrance… Une souffrance fulgurante qu'il ne trouvait pas normal… La lame était courte, il ne devrait pas souffrir de cette manière.

Sif se cramponna à son ami et ses doigts se posèrent sur le manche du poignard. Ce n'était peut-être pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux, mais sa douleur ne paraissait pas normale. Loki savait encaisser… Il n'aurait pas montré des signes de douleur aussi violente. Alors la jeune femme se mit à craindre un poison fulgurant qui expliquerait la profonde souffrance qu'il ressentait pour une blessure qui n'était pas mortelle. Sif prit une inspiration et tira sur la lame mais, le poignard ne sortit pas de la plaie et Loki s'arqua de douleur en laissant échapper un long cri de souffrance.

Sif frémit… Non, ce n'était pas normal. Tentant de ne pas laisser la panique l'envahir, la jeune femme redressa la tête en direction de Malekith. Ce dernier la regarda en souriant.

\- Plus tu tireras sur ce manche et plus sa douleur sera violente. Cette lame est une lame magique… Elle se nourrit de la magie de la personne qu'elle blesse. Plus elle est grande, plus la douleur est vive et la mort rapide… Seul un autre sorcier pourrait peut-être essayé de le sauver, mais cela n'est pas courant à Asgard… J'ai bien peur qu'il soit mort avant que quelqu'un ne puisse lui venir en aide...

\- Non ! Loki ! S'exclama la jeune femme en posant une main sur sa joue pour tenter de l'encourager.

\- Tu peux espérer une fin plus heureuse, mais elle ne viendra pas, dit Malekith en se penchant sur les deux jeunes gens.

Sif aurait voulu le repousser, mais plusieurs elfes noirs plaquèrent leurs armes sur son cou, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle perdrait la vie au moindre geste. La jeune femme se contenta donc de fusiller le roi des elfes noirs du regard. Ce dernier lui répondit par un sourire pendant que sa main se posa sur le manche du poignard toujours bien enfoncé dans la poitrine de Loki.

\- Tu vois… Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir t'en prendre à moi fils d'Odin… Tu seras le premier à mourir… Je suis désolé que cela soit aussi douloureux, mais c'est comme ça.

Malekith finit sa phrase en pressant plus fort le manche de la lame dans la plaie du jeune blessé, arrachant un grand cri de douleur à Loki qui se mit à trembler.

\- Non ! Cria Sif. Arrêtez !

La jeune femme tenait toujours son ami dans ses bras, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui épargner le sadisme de leurs ennemis.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Lui répondit Malekith en pressant plus fort.

Loki poussa une nouvelle plainte de douleur qui se termina par un râle. Ses tremblements étaient de plus en plus forts et la tête lui tournait. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle douleur et il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas très longtemps. Ses pensées s'envolèrent à sa famille et il se demanda s'ils s'en sortiraient puis, il gémit de nouveau. La voix de Sif tentant d'empêcher Malekith de le torturer lui parut lointaine puis la nuit l'enveloppa et les voix se turent.

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	32. La lame ensorcelée

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de bêtises…**

 **Dans ce 32** **ème** **chapitre, Sif et Loki, toujours sous la menace des elfes noirs semblent plutôt mal partis. Pourront-ils se sortir de ce piège mortel qui leur a été tendu ?**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **LES FILS D'ODIN**_

 _ **Chapitre 32 : La lame ensorcelée**_

Se moquant bien de sa propre sécurité, Sif sursauta en voyant son ami perdre connaissance dans ses bras.

\- Non ! Loki ! Reste avec moi ! Ne meurs pas !

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir devant son impuissance à le sauver pendant que Malekith sourit.

\- La fin est proche…

\- Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Demanda Sif en larmes malgré elle.

\- Parce que j'ai un compte à régler avec Odin.

\- Alors vous allez le tuer en lâche... murmura la jeune femme en berçant Loki inconscient dans ses bras.

Sa main était posée sur sa joue et la guerrière ne pouvait quitter des yeux la peau trop blanche et les lèvres entrouvertes du jeune homme, dû à une respiration saccadée et bruyante qui tentait de faire pénétrer un peu d'air dans son corps qui s'épuisait à lutter.

\- Il est trop puissant pour être affronté en face à face… Voyez le bon côté des choses, son agonie ne sera pas longue…

\- Mais il souffre…

\- Oui par contre, étant donné que la douleur est proportionnelle à ses pouvoirs… J'ai vu ce dont il était capable et j'ai choisi cette dague spécialement pour lui.

Comme Sif détesta l'amusement qu'elle sentit dans la voix de Malekith… Comment l'agonie d'un être vivant pouvait être amusante ?

\- Allez Loki, murmura-t-elle en se penchant sur lui. Il faut tenir bon… Je suis désolée… Loki…

Deux larmes tombèrent de ses yeux sur la joue du jeune homme inconscient, Sif s'en voulait tellement… Tout était de sa faute… Il s'était déconcentré pour la protéger et il allait le payer de sa vie.

\- Pardonne-moi…

La respiration de Loki était de plus en plus difficile et la jeune femme sentit réellement son cœur se briser… Debout devant elle, Malekith sourit avec un air mauvais, heureux d'assister à la lente agonie du fils de son ennemi.

\- Allez, tuez la fille !

Sif sursauta… Concentrée sur la douleur de Loki, elle avait presque oubliée qu'elle était en danger elle-aussi. Les elfes noirs se rapprochèrent en brandissant leurs armes, mais soudain, il y eut comme un « bang » et les elfes furent propulsés au sol par une force invisible sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait. Le temps qu'ils se relèvent, une troupe d'einherjars conduite par Hogun foncèrent sur eux pour les attaquer, protégeant Sif qui tenait toujours Loki dans ses bras. La jeune femme jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses renforts providentiels dans lesquels elle remarqua une silhouette qui n'avait rien à voir avec les autres. Un cri d'angoisse retentit.

\- Loki !

Le cri était celui de Frigga qui faisait partie de ces renforts. Au moment de l'attaque, la reine avait compris le danger et elle avait refusé d'attendre que les choses se passent, surtout en ressentant avec brutalité la douleur du plus jeune de ses fils. La reine se jeta à genoux devant Sif et posa ses mains sur le visage de Loki, toujours inconscient.

\- Loki !

Le jeune homme ne réagit pas, mais elle nota sa profonde douleur et sa faiblesse alarmante. Son regard se posa sur Sif. Un regard rempli de questions.

\- Il a été blessé par un poignard magique… Il absorbe sa magie, le privant de ses forces… Murmura la jeune femme pour lui expliquer.

\- Non… Murmura la reine, terrifiée par ce que la phrase de la jeune femme sous-entendait.

Frigga frissonna doucement. Il paraissait de plus en plus faible. Hogun se rapprocha des deux femmes.

\- Est-ce que je peux vous aider ?

\- Oui, répondit Frigga. Il faut le porter dans ma chambre… Ses forces sont si faibles, si je ne fais rien, il va mourir…

Hogun hocha la tête. Comme la plupart des amis de Thor, il ne se souciait pas vraiment de Loki qu'il avait toujours trouvé bizarre, mais il était hors de question de le laisser mourir sans essayer de l'aider. Alors, il glissa ses mains sous lui et le prit des bras de Sif qui frémit.

\- Dépêchons, l'encouragea Frigga qui fit passer une main sur la joue de son fils dont la pâleur l'alerta. Il est déjà presque trop tard… Accroche-toi mon petit… Je suis là…

...

Frigga ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, laissant le passage à Hogun qui portait Loki… Loki dont les gémissements de douleur de plus en plus faible et le teint presque translucide de son visage inquiétaient tout autant sa mère que les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps au bord de l'épuisement. Sans un mot, Hogun déposa le jeune homme sur le lit de ses parents et se retourna vers sa reine, s'inclinant légèrement avec respect.

\- Est-ce que je peux vous aider ?

Tout comme Frigga, Hogun était originaire de Vanaheim. Il ne craignait pas la magie et il savait qu'elle pouvait être bénéfique comme démoniaque. La reine le remercia d'un sourire. Son fils lui semblait bien trop mal pour qu'il puisse l'aider et puis, il y avait des secrets qu'elle ne préférait pas prendre le risque de révéler.

\- Non… Chasse ces monstres de ce palais…

Hogun hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce, laissant la reine seule avec son fils blessé. Lorsque la porte se referma, la reine se pencha au-dessus du jeune homme tout en tentant de maîtriser ses émotions et ses angoisses. Sa main se posa sur sa joue… Une joue glacée qui la fit frémir.

\- Loki ! Mon petit… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? … Ton cœur bat à peine… Ne meurs pas…

En luttant contre ses doigts qui venaient de se mettre à trembler, la reine posa la main sur le manche du poignard magique toujours enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans la poitrine de son enfant. Ses doigts tremblaient mais, elle tenta de l'ignorer les laissant s'enrouler sur le manche.

\- Je t'en prie Loki… Il faut tenir bon encore un peu…

Frigga tenta de retirer la lame ensorcelée, mais le poignard ne bougea pas tandis que le jeune homme laissa échapper un long râle de douleur qui sembla absorber ses dernières forces. Frigga sursauta et le relâcha pour se pencher au-dessus de lui et le prendre par les épaules.

\- Non ! Loki ! Non ! Mon tout petit ! Non !

Toujours incapable de lui répondre, le jeune homme resta inerte. Frigga sentit son cœur se briser lorsque les lèvres de son jeune fils devinrent bleues, prouvant que ces dernières forces étaient en train de l'abandonner.

\- Non !

Des larmes se formèrent au coin des yeux de la reine. Pourtant ce n'était pas le moment. La vie du jeune homme dépendait de sa capacité à réagir. C'était de la magie et la reine était une bonne sorcière, bien plus que Malekith ne le pensait, elle n'allait pas le laisser lui enlever son enfant. Elle allait le sauver ! Elle devait le sauver...

Frigga se redressa vivement en titubant et tenta de parcourir le plus vite possible la distance qui la séparait de son cabinet dans lequel elle se mit à fouiller dans les tiroirs. Elle prit une fiole et revint en courant vers le lit, frémissant en se rendant compte que la dernière illusion qui entourait son fils était en train de se fissurer. Sa peau passait doucement de la teinte chair au bleu pâle, dévoilant peu à peu son aspect jotun. Frigga essuya ses larmes et fit couler le contenu de sa fiole sur le manche du poignard avant de reposer la main dessus. Elle prit une légère inspiration et tira tout en murmurant des incantations. Le manche bougea et elle parvint à retirer la lame du corps de Loki. Ce dernier se cambra doucement et une légère lueur jaune s'échappa de sa plaie. Frigga frémit et plaqua sa main sur sa blessure en tremblant. La reine continua de réciter des incantations pendant quelques secondes avant de retirer sa main. La plaie magique était refermée mais cela ne semblait pas suffisant car Loki, toujours inconscient avait maintenant totalement repris son aspect jotun… Frigga frémit une nouvelle fois pendant qu'un élan de terreur lui serra la poitrine.

\- Non ! Mon fils… Non !

Les doigts de la reine effleurèrent le front de son fils avant de se rappeler que le contact avec sa peau jotun pouvait la brûler. Elle sursauta et déplaça sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Ne meurs pas… Reviens Loki… Je sais que tu peux le faire… Reviens… Mon petit garçon… Reviens…

Cette fois, la reine ne put retenir ses larmes. Elle avait lutté jusque-là, mais elle avait l'impression de le sentir mourir sous ses doigts et ça, elle ne pouvait pas l'admettre. Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir sauvé trop tard ! Frigga laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de son fils pour continuer à pleurer. Sursautant brutalement lorsque les combats s'intensifièrent au point de venir se dérouler dans le couloir. La reine se redressa. Les elfes noirs étaient maintenant aux portes de sa chambre…


	33. Des menaces toujours présentes

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de bêtises…**

 **Dans ce 33** **ème** **chapitre, les elfes noirs continuent leur progression dans le palais asgardien pendant que Loki reprend connaissance.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **LES FILS D'ODIN**_

 _ **Chapitre 33 : Des menaces toujours présentes**_

Loki était étendu sur le côté dans le lit de ses parents. Sa peau avait repris sa teinte asgardienne, montrant que les soins prodigués par sa mère lui avaient permis d'aller mieux. Le jeune homme frémit doucement avant de gémir en portant la main à sa blessure… La douleur irradia brutalement dans tout son corps, le clouant littéralement sur place pendant qu'il eut l'impression de ne pas pouvoir respirer. Le sang pulsait à ses tempes et il se sentait réellement mal. Loki tenta de bouger doucement pour trouver une meilleure position, mais la douleur se fit plus violente et il ferma les yeux pour tenter de ralentir son rythme cardiaque et de faire diminuer la douleur en faisant appel à la magie… Une magie qui ne lui répondit pas totalement ce qui le troubla... Ce n'était pas normal… Quelque chose n'allait pas. Son corps avait à la fois chaud et froid,des frissons le parcoururent pendant que sa main se pressa plus fort sur sa blessure. La tête lui tournait et sa vue était floue. Loki gémit une nouvelle fois. Le jeune homme était habitué à la douleur mais, celle-ci dépassait de loin tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir jusqu'à présent. Il tenta de plonger plus loin dans sa magie pour se soulager pendant que ses idées se mirent doucement en place.

Les elfes noirs… Il y avait des elfes noirs dans Asgard… Des elfes noirs dans le palais… Loki entrouvrit de nouveau les yeux, heureux de voir que la pièce ne tournait plus autour de lui. En revanche, elle était vide et un nouveau frisson le parcourut. Il était seul, souffrant et épuisé dans le lit de ses parents… Que c'était-il passé ? Comment était-il arrivé là ? Où étaient Odin et Frigga? Et Sif ? La jeune femme était auprès de lui avant que le noir ne l'emporte et elle était en danger.

Loki tenta de se concentrer un peu plus sur son environnement. Il y avait des bruits de pas… des gens qui couraient et de l'angoisse… Plus que cela… De la panique et de l'angoisse. Il les ressentait dans l'esprit des gens. Dans leurs voix qui résonnèrent dans sa tête comme des appels au secours, ils avaient peur, ils étaient en danger. Les elfes noirs étaient toujours là.

Loki trembla doucement et se risqua à baisser les yeux à son côté droit. Il se rappelait de la lame de Malekith et de l'affreuse brûlure qui l'avait cloué sur place. Est-ce que c'était cette lame qui l'avait privé d'une partie de sa magie ? Loki frémit, ses doigts étaient crispés sur son torse… Ils tremblaient. Loki se concentra et retira sa main. Le jeune homme plissa les yeux mais il n'y avait ni sang, ni blessure, juste une étrange marque là où la lame avait déchiré sa peau. Mais sa blessure avait disparu. Quelqu'un l'avait sauvé… Quelqu'un… Une vague d'angoisse lui serra brutalement la poitrine ; quelqu'un qui aurait dû se trouver là avec lui. Quelqu'un pour lequel il s'inquiétait.

\- Maman… Murmura faiblement Loki en tentant de se concentrer pour localiser sa mère dans toute cette panique qui se dégageait des couloirs du palais.

Il la perçut non loin de lui comme il perçut toujours la menace des elfes noirs. Son corps se crispa. Il avait mal, mais il devait la retrouver et l'aider ! Loki prit donc une inspiration et rassembla ses forces pour tenter de se lever, mais il dut faire un geste trop brusque car une douleur aiguë remonta dans toute sa poitrine, le clouant littéralement sur place. Loki émit un long gémissement de douleur en s'effondrant à nouveau sur le lit. Il lutta contre le brouillard qui l'entoura de nouveau mais, ses yeux se fermèrent malgré lui…

...

En laissant échapper une longue plainte, Loki ouvrit de nouveau les yeux plusieurs heures plus tard. Un frisson le parcourut mais la douleur était plus diffuse et lointaine. Le jeune homme se retourna sur le dos. Il était toujours dans le lit de ses parents et il était toujours seul même si des verres étaient apparus sur la table de chevet à côté de lui ; lui avait-on fait boire quelque chose pour qu'il guérisse plus vite ? Ce n'était pas impossible parce qu'il se sentait mieux. Bien mieux que les quelques heures précédentes. Sa magie aussi allait mieux, il la sentait courir dans ses veines même si elle était loin d'être revenue à la normale. Mais, au moins, la sensation de l'avoir totalement perdue s'était un peu atténuée.

Loki tenta donc la périlleuse manœuvre de s'asseoir. La pièce tourna un peu autours de lui mais, au moins, il ne s'effondra pas comme foudroyé par la douleur. Il y avait du progrès… Un frémissement le parcourut et il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur les gens qui se trouvaient dans le palais.

Le calme semblait être revenu. La panique s'était envolée tout comme les elfes noirs dont il ne percevait plus la présence. Par contre, il perçut Frigga et Thor. Il les perçut au niveau des chambres de guérison et trembla légèrement, soudainement inquiet pour ceux qu'il aimait.

Loki ouvrit donc de nouveau les yeux et décida d'essayer de se lever. Il se retrouva assis au bord du lit et inspira avant de se redresser. Ses jambes cédèrent et il se rattrapa de justesse après la commode pour se stabiliser. Des tremblements le parcoururent et il dut se concentrer un peu pour les vaincre avant de tenter la périlleuse manœuvre de faire quelques pas. Ses jambes acceptèrent de le porter et Loki se dirigea d'un pas encore hésitant en direction de la porte, attrapant au passage une chemise ouverte qu'il enfila sans prendre le temps de la boutonner avant de sortir dans le couloir.

Le palais lui parut désert et, si ce n'était les traces de combats bien visibles sur certains murs, il aurait presque pu croire qu'il avait rêvé toute cette attaque. Pourtant, c'était loin d'être un rêve cette fois.

Loki remonta le couloir d'un pas rapide tout en gardant une main contre le mur pour être sûr de ne pas s'effondrer si jamais ses forces l'abandonnaient brutalement. Inquiet pour les siens, il parvint aux salles de guérison bien plus rapidement qu'il ne le pensait. La première personne qu'il aperçut fut Fandral. Loki se dirigea vers lui. De tous les amis de son frère, il était celui qu'il appréciait le plus parce qu'il était plus réfléchi et moins brutal.

Quand Loki posa une main sur son épaule, celui-ci sursauta avant de se retourner vers lui. En le découvrant, il parut inquiet et l'attrapa par un bras comme pour le retenir et l'empêcher de tomber. Le jeune dieu se dit qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de se regarder dans une glace et qu'il devait avoir une mine affreuse pour qu'il réagisse de cette façon.

\- Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda Fandral pendant qu'une ride d'inquiétude se formait sur son front.

\- Oui… Tout va bien, répondit Loki en notant la réelle inquiétude de l'homme devant lui. Je cherche ma mère et Thor.

\- Frigga est au chevet de ton frère.

\- Au chevet ?

\- L'attaque a été brutale et il n'était pas encore assez en forme pour les affronter.

\- Où sont-ils ? Demanda Loki en tremblant légèrement.

Fandral lui désigna l'une des chambres et Loki le remercia d'un hochement de tête avant de se diriger vers celles-ci. Il poussa la porte et entra à l'intérieur avec une certaine appréhension.Thor était là, étendu dans un lit, encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était lorsqu'il l'avait ramené de Skornheim et le jeune homme frémit.

\- Non !

En entendant sa voix, Frigga redressa la tête et se leva d'un bond. Sans dire un mot, elle traversa la pièce et se jeta au cou de son jeune fils qu'elle étreignit de toutes ses forces pour lui montrer son amour.

\- Mon petit… Oh mon dieu que je suis heureuse de te voir sur tes jambes alors que… tu es presque mort dans mes bras…

La voix de sa mère tremblait et les larmes lui étaient venues sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter. Loki se sentit bouleversé de la voir dans cet état et la serra un peu plus fort contre lui en retour, déposant sa tête dans son cou.

\- Je vais bien mère… Il ne faut pas pleurer, je vais bien…

\- J'ai eu si peur de ne pas pouvoir contrer sa magie démoniaque…

\- Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis sauf et je te le dois…

Loki se redressa et sourit à Frigga, s'autorisant même à passer ses doigts sur ses joues pour essuyer ses larmes. Frigga le laissa faire en lui souriant. Comme elle aimait cet enfant… Loki lui rendit un sourire timide avant de demander en désignant le lit de son frère.

\- Comment va Thor ? Il a l'air si faible.

\- Il l'est mais tout ira bien, lui répondit sa mère pendant que Loki se dirigeait vers le lit de son frère.

Il s'autorisa à s'asseoir sur le bord et sa main pressa doucement celle de son frère inconscient.

\- Il est si blanc.

\- Sa plaie s'est rouverte et il a perdu beaucoup de sang mais sa vie n'est plus en danger.

\- Où est père ? Demanda Loki en redressant la tête.

\- Il chasse ce qui reste des elfes noirs. Ils ont disparu presque aussi brutalement qu'ils sont arrivés sans que nous sachions comment ils ont fait.

Loki hocha la tête en frémissant. Il cligna des yeux et Frigga fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu es encore fatigué Loki, tu devrais t'allonger.

\- Je veux rester ici…

\- D'accord… Je vais aller te chercher quelque chose à manger pour que tu reprennes des forces dans ce cas, veille sur lui.

\- Oui mère... Merci.

Frigga sourit et sortit de la chambre, laissant la place à Sif qui se rapprocha du lit avec un air gêné. Loki lui sourit pour l'encourager et la jeune femme se sentit un peu plus à l'aise.

\- Je suis heureuse de te revoir sur pied. J'ai cru que tu allais mourir dans mes bras.

\- Désolé, lui répondit Loki avec un certains amusement. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là.

\- Non, c'est à moi d'être désolée. Mon arrivée t'a déconcentré.

\- Ça m'apprendra à vouloir sauver la petite amie de mon frère, répondit ce dernier en faisant semblant de bougonner.

\- Attends, non ! Tenta de protester la jeune femme.

Loki lui répondit par un léger rire et Sif sourit une nouvelle fois devant ses tentatives de la mettre à l'aise avant de reprendre un air sérieux.

\- Loki ? Ce portail que nous avons emprunté… est-ce que tu es le seul à les connaître ?

Le jeune homme eut un léger rictus.

\- Je ne leur ai pas donné sa localisation.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! S'exclama Sif désireuse de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas insinuer de telles choses.

\- Je sais, répondit Loki pour l'apaiser. Ces portails perdus sont mentionnés dans des livres aussi anciens qu'Asgard… Je les connais mais je ne suis peut-être pas le seul à aimer la lecture.

\- Attends… « Ces portails » ? Il y en a plusieurs ?

\- Des dizaines…

\- Ce qui veut dire qu'ils peuvent revenir ?

\- Eux ou n'importe lequel de leurs alliés, répondit sombrement Loki.


	34. Sur la piste des Elfes Noirs

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de bêtises…**

 **Dans ce 34** **ème** **chapitre, cela fait deux semaines que Malekith et les elfes noirs ont attaqués le palais d'Asgard. Alors qu'il se repose, Loki a soudainement un étrange pressentiment.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **LES FILS D'ODIN**_

 _ **Chapitre 34 : Sur la piste des elfes noirs**_

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que les Elfes noirs avaient tenté d'attaquer le royaume d'Asgard, blessant Thor et Loki avant de disparaître sans laisser de traces. Odin lui-même ne comprenait pas réellement comment ils avaient pu disparaître de cette manière. Tout cela était si étrange.

Après quelques jours difficiles, Thor se remettait doucement de sa blessure. Il était resté au calme la première semaine avant que son tempérament ne revienne prendre le dessus la semaine suivante. Le jeune dieu du tonnerre ne supportait pas l'idée de s'être retrouvé deux fois en si peu de temps à la merci des Elfes noirs. Il était ivre de vengeance et bien décidé à faire comprendre à Malekith qu'il refusait de le laisser s'en sortir de cette manière. Sif avait bien tenté de le ramener à la raison, mais lorsque Thor était dans cet état, même un volcan en pleine éruption ne suffisait pas à le calmer. Il voulait sa revanche.

Loki était plus mesuré. Il sentait bien cette volonté de son frère de retrouver les elfes noirs et de se venger, mais il n'était pas pressé de retourner les traquer, déjà parce qu'il ressentait toute la malveillance de Malekith dans le moindre de ses propos ou de ses actes, mais surtout parce qu'il ne se sentait pas en état de le faire. La blessure de Thor était plus visible, plus spectaculaire et il n'était pas encore guéri. La sienne était plus pernicieuse. Elle avait été brutale, douloureuse… Le jeune homme s'était senti mourir, mais surtout, sa magie en avait été affectée. Oh bien sûr, Loki la sentait encore couler dans ses veines, mais elle aurait très bien pu disparaître totalement. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi forte, elle aurait disparu… Là, au moins, elle était faible, mais toujours présente. Aussi faible qu'avant le vol du Diapason et l'affrontement avec l'Horreur Inconnue. Ce combat-là avait marqué un tournant. Loki avait senti son pouvoir s'accroître brutalement et d'un grand coup. D'ailleurs, cela l'avait presque tué. Mais aujourd'hui il se sentait vidé et affaibli. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de se retrouver à nouveau face à une armée d'elfes noirs, pas maintenant, pas si tôt. Il devait encore se reposer. Il devait retrouver ses forces.

...

Il faisait nuit. Étendu dans son lit, Loki semblait dormir paisiblement, tourné en travers sur un côté quand soudain, il sursauta et se redressa brutalement. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Le jeune homme repoussa ses couvertures et se leva. Ses jambes vacillèrent et il se récupéra après sa tête de lit pour ne pas s'effondrer. Son autre main glissa à sa poitrine, s'arrêtant sur la fine cicatrice qu'avait laissée le poignard ensorcelé de Malekith. Il se passait quelque chose.

Loki soupira et traversa la pièce pour empoigner une tunique qu'il enfila rapidement avant de se diriger vers la porte à côté de sa chambre. Il donna deux petits coups et attendit une réponse qui ne venait pas. Loki frémit et choisi d'ouvrir la porte pour entrer dans la chambre de son frère.

\- Thor ?

Il n'obtint toujours pas de réponse et fronça les sourcils en découvrant le lit vide de son frère.

\- Thor ?

Loki se rapprocha, observant autour de lui pour tenter de repérer son frère, mais il devait bien se faire à l'évidence. La pièce était vide.

\- Bon sang, ne me dites pas qu'il l'a fait ! Quel âne borné !

Loki sortit rapidement de la chambre de son frère. Il devait le retrouver avant qu'il ne fasse n'importe quoi.

...

Portant sa fine cuirasse de cuir noir et vert, Loki pénétra d'un pas rapide dans une des salles basses du palais faisant sursauter les quelques personnes qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur.

\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que vous faites ? S'exclama Loki un peu énervé.

Dans la pièce, les personnes se retournèrent vers lui. Il y avait Thor avec les trois guerriers et Sif. Thor sourit à son frère pour tenter d'éviter qu'il ne se mette en colère.

\- Je pensais que tu dormais.

\- Je pensais que tu te reposais, lui répliqua son frère en se rapprochant de lui.

\- Je refuse de perdre plus de temps dans mon lit.

\- Tu as été blessé. Tu as besoin de repos !

\- Je me suis assez reposé, maintenant, je veux comprendre.

\- Comprendre quoi ?

Thor ne put réprimer un tremblement rempli de rage et, dans ses yeux, Loki lut une colère froide qu'il prit pour lui et le fit reculer de deux pas. Quand son frère se laissait déborder par ses émotions, il était plus prudent de prendre un peu de distance.

\- Est-ce que cela t'amuse de jouer à l'imbécile ? Demanda Thor à Loki.

Le jeune homme frémit. Mon Dieu qu'il n'aimait pas ce ton quand il le prenait avec lui.

\- Thor, ne…

\- Non, ne dis rien. Je refuse d'écouter tes arguments. Les Elfes noirs nous ont attaqués. Ils ont mis en danger ce palais !

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Ironisa Loki.

Thor, de plus en plus contrarié, fit un pas vers son frère avec un air menaçant.

\- Justement, pourquoi sembles-tu contrarié de nous trouver ici ?

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai dû te sortir des prisons de Malekith à cause de vos envies d'aventures, parce que tu as failli te faire tuer, parce que ce sont vos actes qui les ont amenés à nous attaquer ici !

Loki était énervé lui-aussi maintenant. Comment pouvait-il lui parler de la sorte alors qu'il avait prit tant de risques pour le sauver ? Alors qu'il avait bravé les interdits de leur père, s'attirant sa colère ? Alors qu'il avait tout tenté pour arrêter leur progression dans le palais ? Mais Thor sembla s'en moquer et le regarda de haut.

\- Tu as peur mon frère.

\- Comment peux-tu dire cela ? S'exclama Loki abasourdi.

\- Les gens ont peut-être raison finalement. Tu préfères te terrer dans ta bibliothèque que de les affronter.

\- Thor ! S'exclama Sif, en voyant la peine se dessiner sur le visage de Loki.

La jeune femme s'interposa entre les deux frères et Thor fronça les sourcils, décontenancé par sa réaction.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je refuse que tu dises de telles choses à ton frère. Il s'est battu comme personne. Il a failli mourir.

\- Tu es de son côté maintenant ?

Sif frémit et sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, elle passa une gifle à Thor qui sursauta en portant sa main à sa joue.

\- Je ne suis du côté de personne Thor. J'ai combattu avec ton frère. Il est presque mort dans mes bras pour m'avoir sauvée. Il mérite que tu le respectes et que tu l'écoutes.

Thor soupira et baissa les yeux sur son frère, croisant son air sombre et comprenant brutalement à quel point il venait d'être odieux avec lui.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Voilà bien une première, ironisa Loki en tentant de se recomposer une expression neutre.

Le silence s'imposa dans la pièce. Hogun, Fandral et Volstagg ne dirent rien, bien conscient que ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment. Thor et Loki se fixèrent en silence. Au bout de quelques secondes, Loki soupira et baissa les yeux vers le sol avant de redresser la tête.

\- Explique-moi.

\- Je veux savoir ce que mijotent réellement les Elfes noirs.

\- Ce sont des êtres basiques, ils veulent se venger, lui rétorqua Loki, et toi tu n'es pas assez en forme pour aller les affronter.

Thor ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre avant de comprendre soudainement que c'était par peur pour lui que son frère venait de tenter de les arrêter. Le jeune homme ne refusait pas de se battre, il ne voulait pas qu'il se mette en danger.

\- Je vais bien.

\- C'est faux… Mais tu vas le nier, alors ?

\- Alors je veux comprendre ce qu'ils vont faire et par où ils ont pu partir aussi vite.

\- Crois-moi mon frère, je sais que nous les reverrons bien assez vite.

\- Loki, ils sont dangereux. Nous devons repousser cette menace. Alors, quoi que tu puisses dire, nous retournerons sur Skornheim pour nous introduire dans leur base cachée.

\- Bonne chance alors ! S'exclama le jeune homme en faisant demi-tour pour sortir de la pièce.

\- Loki ! Le rappela son frère.

Le jeune homme s'immobilisa et se retourna vers celui-ci.

\- Je ne veux pas que père soit au courant.

\- Et ? L'encouragea Loki.

\- Cela implique de ne pas passer par Heimdall.

Loki fronça les sourcils et Thor fit un pas de plus vers lui.

\- Je sais que nous ne sommes pas passés par le portail normal quand tu es venu me chercher.

Loki frémit et posa les yeux sur Sif, mais Thor se mit entre eux.

\- Elle n'y est pour rien. Odin avait donné des ordres. Heimdall ne l'a pas perçu tout de suite. Il y a un autre passage n'est-ce pas ?

Loki fixa son frère avant de répondre en soupirant.

\- Oui.

\- Montre-nous…

\- Cela implique que je vienne.

\- Oui… Viens avec nous. Les fils d'Odin combattant ensemble les menaces planant sur ce royaume. Comme dans nos histoires d'enfant…

Loki resta silencieux, fixant son frère pendant que des dizaines de questions et de sentiments se déchaînaient en lui. Il se sentait encore faible, mais l'avouer ne ferait que renforcer ce que l'on pensait de lui.

\- Il nous faut une barge… Étroite et rapide, murmura Loki.

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	35. En territoire hostile

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de bêtises…**

 **Dans ce 35** **ème** **chapitre, Loki a finalement décidé de suivre son frère pour l'aider à comprendre pourquoi les Elfes Noirs veulent s'en prendre à Asgard mais cela risque de ne pas se passer comme prévu.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour :)**

* * *

 _ **LES FILS D'ODIN**_

 _ **Chapitre 35 : En territoire hostile**_

Alors qu'il se tenait avec son frère et ses amis à quelques encablures du repère des Elfes noirs, Loki se demandait bien ce qu'il faisait ici. C'était bien une drôle d'idée d'accepter d'aider Thor dans cette opération ridicule à laquelle il souhaitait une fin moins tragique que celle qu'il imaginait en ce moment ! Ridicule était vraiment le bon mot. D'autant plus que ni l'un ni l'autre n'était en état de vraiment se battre. Son frère faisait confiance à ses amis, mais Loki devait bien reconnaître qu'à part peut-être Sif, il n'était pas prêt à laisser sa vie entre leurs mains. Ils manquaient un peu trop de subtilité… Les Elfes noirs aussi ajouta-t-il pendant qu'il repensait à l'attaque du palais. Elle avait été soudaine, brutale et inattendue. Vouloir se venger de Loki était une chose, mais pourquoi diable venir attaquer le palais avant de disparaître sans un mot ? C'était étrange et incompréhensible. Cependant, c'était presque courant chez les Elfes noirs. Leur rancune envers Asgard était ancienne et violente, mais aucun d'eux n'était vraiment capable de dire pourquoi. Malekith, le Maudit était de ceux-là ; il haïssait Asgard parce qu'il était notoire parmi les Elfes de haïr les Asgardiens.

Loki soupira. Il était nettement moins inattendu de voir son frère se jeter tête première dans les ennuis. Thor marchait à l'instinct et Loki savait qu'un jour ou l'autre cela lui causerait de réels problèmes. Comme le chemin sur lequel il s'apprêtait à s'engager. Loki sursauta et leva la main, faisant appel à sa magie pour la première fois depuis l'affrontement. Ses tempes palpitèrent de manière désagréable, mais un rocher tomba dans le vide depuis le haut de la montagne, s'écrasant devant les pieds de Thor qui sursauta.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je savais bien qu'on aurait dû le laisser à Asgard, marmonna Volstagg.

\- Non, je suis sûr qu'il a une bonne raison pour nous couper le chemin, lui rétorqua Thor.

Loki sourit à son frère.

\- Effectivement. Je préfère ne pas passer par là.

\- Et pourquoi ? Demanda Volstagg toujours suspicieux.

\- Pourquoi ? Eh bien… Je ne compte pas réitérer les exploits de la dernière fois. Ce chemin est plus direct, mais il est aussi plus surveillé par les Elfes noirs. Si nous passons par-là, nous allons nous faire attaquer et si nous terminons dans leurs geôles, nous allons avoir du mal à les espionner pour répondre à tes questions.

Thor fixa son frère sans rien dire puis soupira.

\- Tu as raison. Nous ne devons pas nous exposer. Mais je suis sûr que tu vas nous trouver un chemin moins surveillé.

Loki frémit. Pourquoi n'était-il pas surpris par cette réflexion ? Bien sûr, c'était au dieu de la malice à trouver une solution à ce problème et ça, même si ce dernier ne se sentait pas tout à fait en forme pour réfléchir. Sa tête commençait à palpiter de plus en plus désagréablement, mais ce n'était pas le moment, car à en juger par les regards qui se posèrent sur lui, son frère n'était peut-être pas le seul à penser ça. Le jeune homme soupira. Il aurait tellement aimé être dans sa chambre à ce moment précis. Il se sentait encore faible et l'effort qu'il avait dû déployer pour faire appel à ces quelques onces de magie n'était pas fait pour le rassurer. Pourtant, il avait accepté de les suivre, donc il se devait de répondre à leurs attentes et les aider à rentrer en un seul morceau.

\- Je crois que nous pouvons pénétrer dans ce réseau de grottes par des galeries souterraines.

\- Des grottes ? Demanda Sif.

\- La montagne en est remplie. Le réseau est impressionnant.

\- Nous ne risquons pas de nous perdre ? Demanda Hogun.

\- Non, répondit sommairement Loki. Je sais mémoriser un plan.

\- Ça sera plus sûr ? Demanda Volstagg.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais nous serons moins exposés à leurs regards.

\- Une idée de l'endroit où pourrait se trouver ces galeries ? Demanda Thor.

\- Oui. Suivez-moi.

Loki rebroussa chemin et gagna un sentier inférieur. Thor nota l'hésitation de ses amis, comme il nota aussi la non-hésitation de Sif qui suivit automatiquement Loki et, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, cela le dérangea. Toutefois, il ne laissa pas ses sentiments l'emporter et suivit à son tour son frère. Le trio Palatin ferma la marche.

...

Loki sauta deux petites pierres qui bloquaient le chemin pour se retrouver devant l'entrée sombre et sinistre d'une caverne d'où jaillissait un torrent souterrain. Hogun observa les tourbillons dans les eaux sombres et se retourna vers le jeune dieu.

\- C'est par là ?

\- Oui, répondit simplement Loki.

\- Mais comment tu peux le savoir ? Demanda Fandral.

\- Parce que j'ai pris le temps d'étudier le terrain avant de charger dans le tas pour retrouver mon frère.

Fandral ne dit rien. De toute manière, il n'avait aucun argument valable à opposer à Loki. Il avait raison. Thor et ses amis avaient compris qu'un danger se tramait sur Skornheim et ils avaient foncé sans réfléchir, manquant de peu de faire tuer Thor. Ce dernier ne sembla pas s'émouvoir du fait que son frère semblait tendu. Il dévala la pente pour les rejoindre et lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

\- Parfait, allons essayer de comprendre ce qui pousse les Alfes noirs à nous attaquer.

\- Ça, ce n'est pas difficile, dit Loki. C'est la vengeance.

\- La vengeance ? Mais pourquoi ? S'étonna Volstagg.

\- Ça, c'est bien le problème, eux-mêmes semblent l'avoir oublié…

Le petit groupe progressait à pas lents dans l'obscurité de la grotte. Loki avait invoqué un sort de lumière basique qui permettait de ne pas progresser totalement dans le noir. La tension montait. Les Elfes noirs n'étaient pas loin et ils étaient encore nombreux.

Le groupe déboucha sur une petite plateforme et s'immobilisa. L'endroit était une sorte de tribune qui surplombait la nef de pierre de la caverne. Une caverne dans laquelle était massé un nombre impressionnant d'Elfes noirs. Les Asgardiens se tapirent pour se rapprocher de la balustrade.

Au centre de la pièce, Malekith était assis sur un trône. Il était acclamé par ses hommes et cela semblait le rendre ivre de bonheur. Cet homme était près de la démence. Le roi des Elfes se redressa et intima à la foule de se taire avant de leur sourire.

\- Mes amis, mes frères… Certains pourraient dire que nous avons mené une attaque mal préparée qui a conduit à une déroute attendue… Je sais que cela peut donner cette impression, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Nous n'avons pas attaqué Asgard pour gagner… Nous avons attaqué Asgard pour piquer Odin dans son orgueil et le priver de ses fils comme les siens ont tué trop des nôtres... Un des deux doit être mort à l'heure qu'il est et l'autre va bientôt le rejoindre !

Loki frémit. Mon Dieu qu'il n'aimait pas le ton qu'il venait d'employer. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Il se tramait quelque chose, quelque chose qui lui avait échappé. Le jeune dieu comprit soudainement qu'il avait malheureusement raison lorsqu'il perçut un mouvement dans son dos. Le jeune homme bondit automatiquement sur ses pieds, prêt à se défendre, mais il était trop tard. Un contingent d'Elfes noirs venait de faire son apparition dans leur dos, leur coupant brusquement toutes possibilités de retraite. Ils étaient piégés !

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	36. Voler

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de bêtises…**

 **Dans ce 36** **ème** **chapitre, Thor et ses amis sont aux mains de Malekith et de ses elfes noirs. Parviendront-ils à se sortir sans dommage de ce mauvais pas ?**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **LES FILS D'ODIN**_

 _ **Chapitre 36 : Voler**_

Sans ménagement, le groupe fut dépouillé de ses armes et Thor dut lâcher son marteau. Malekith se tenait devant eux, les observant de son regard sombre et inquisiteur.

\- Je savais que certains voudraient se venger et je suis ravi de te retrouver à nouveau devant moi Thor Odinson. Cette fois, tu vas mourir.

\- Ça, c'est ce que tu crois !

\- Quelle arrogance ! S'exclama Malekith avant de balayer le reste du groupe du regard.

En découvrant Loki, il sursauta.

\- Toi ici ! Et vivant ! C'est impossible ! Tu devrais être mort.

\- C'est un problème, je fais rarement ce qu'on aurait envie que je fasse…

Malekith se rapprocha un peu plus de Loki en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Le jeune dieu vit son frère frémir et cela lui fit du bien de comprendre que Thor était inquiet de voir leur ennemi le menacer.

\- Ne te donne pas plus d'importance que tu en as. Cette survie n'est pas de ton fait… Asgard abrite un autre sorcier dont les pouvoirs sont bien plus étendus que je ne le pensais. Qui est-ce ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, répliqua Loki.

Malekith sourit et finit de se rapprocher de Loki, lui murmurant à l'oreille avec une certaine excitation.

\- Est-ce que c'est la Reine ?

Loki se figea, mais bloqua ses émotions, ne montrant aucun sentiment. Malekith se sentit un peu déstabilisé. Il savait lire dans les gens, mais ce n'était pas le cas avec ce jeune dieu. C'était très inhabituel et déstabilisant à la fois, de quoi à l'agacer réellement. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de le montrer. Tout le monde le regardait. Malekith recula de deux pas et se fabriqua de nouveau une contenance avant de sourire avec un air carnassier.

\- Au final, je me moque bien de qui a pu te sauver la vie. Je vais corriger cela. Vous allez mourir !

\- Je ne crois pas, répondit Thor pour le défier. Nous vous avons déjà vaincu deux fois.

\- Vaincu ? S'étonna Malekith en se rapprochant du jeune homme. Je n'ai aucun souvenir que tu m'aies vaincu !

Il y avait de la haine dans sa voix et Loki comprit que ce n'était pas bon pour eux. Il devait trouver une solution pour empêcher que tout ne dégénère une nouvelle fois. Ses réflexions furent coupées par la voix de son frère qui fit un pas pour apostropher le roi des Elfes noirs.

\- Vous aurez beau tenter d'envahir Asgard, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour vous renvoyer vaincu chez vous.

\- C'est donc pour cela que tu es venu ici, fils d'Odin ? Pour me vaincre à ton tour ?

\- Non… Vous représentez un danger pour les gens de mon peuple. Je refuse de prendre le risque de vous voir revenir sans comprendre ce qui vous pousse à agir.

\- C'est donc cela ? Tu veux comprendre. Je peux satisfaire ta curiosité. C'est très simple ! Je veux détruire Asgard. Cela fait trop longtemps que les Asgardiens écrasent mon peuple, l'heure est venue de le payer… C'est votre sang qui va couler…

\- Vous avez perdu la tête ! Les Asgardiens n'ont que faire des Elfes noirs ! S'exclama Thor.

\- Comment oses-tu dire cela ? Ton grand-père et ton père ont toujours voulu éradiquer totalement mon peuple ! Mais aujourd'hui, c'est à moi de frapper un grand coup !

Malekith sortit une longue dague et frappa Thor, mais sa lame fit vaciller l'image du jeune dieu, frappant dans le vide.

\- Quoi ?

Malekith recula de deux pas, totalement abasourdi et ne remarqua que maintenant le léger sourire sur le visage de Loki.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que…

Le jeune homme se redressa et les autres images de leur compagnon vacillèrent à leur tour le laissant seul face à Malekith. Le roi des Elfes noirs frémit de rage et pointa sa dague en direction de Loki.

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! Une illusion !

Loki sourit plus grand.

\- Eh oui… Personne ne vous a dit que j'excelle dans la tromperie et le mensonge ?

Malekith sentit la rage s'emparer de lui et empoigna Loki qui vacilla légèrement. La pointe de sa lame s'appuya sur sa gorge, mais le jeune homme sembla ne pas s'en émouvoir.

\- Tu n'es pas venu seul ?

\- A ton avis ?

\- Je vais faire disparaître ce sourire de ton visage.

\- Fais vite alors, ton temps est compté.

Malekith se sentit de plus en plus agacé et appuya plus fort sa lame sur le cou de Loki, mais le jeune homme disparu. L'Elfe noir sursauta.

\- Quoi… Mais où est-il ?

Le roi des Elfes Noirs tourna sur lui-même, cherchant Loki, Thor et les quatre autres guerriers du regard. Il savait qu'ils étaient là et un cri de guerre lui fit comprendre qu'il avait raison.

Surgissant de derrière un pan de roche, Thor fondit sur les Elfes noirs avec ses amis. Malekith rugit et se retourna vers Algrim.

\- Ne les laisse pas repartir ! Tuez-les !

Loki réapparut plus loin et chancela avant de se rattraper au mur pour chasser un mauvais vertige et reprendre son souffle. Sa magie était encore trop faible pour qu'il l'utilise avec une telle force, cela finissait de l'épuiser. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler et il dut lutter pour ne pas s'écrouler.

Bondissant au milieu de ses ennemis, Thor balaya deux Elfes noirs d'un coup de marteau pour rejoindre son frère qu'il venait de repérer à l'autre bout de la caverne. Quand le piège s'était refermé sur eux, il n'avait pas tout de suite compris ce qui était en train de se passer. Les Elfes noirs les avaient encerclés, mais pourtant quelques secondes plus tard, ils s'étaient retrouvés à l'abri derrière une paroi rocheuse, loin de leurs lames. Thor avait compris que son jeune frère venait de les protéger, téléportant ses amis avant que les Elfes noirs ne puissent les enchaîner, les laissant croire à l'illusion qu'il venait de créer pour les tromper.

Thor posa une main sur l'épaule de Loki au moment où il le vit chanceler. Le jeune dieu sursauta et tourna la tête vers lui. Thor fut frappé par l'épuisement qu'il lut dans le regard de son frère.

\- Loki ?

Le jeune homme frémit et chancela. Thor passa une main autour de sa taille, l'accompagnant dans sa chute lorsque ses jambes finirent de céder.

\- Loki !

\- Je suis désolé, murmura le jeune homme en laissant sa joue s'appuyer contre l'épaule de son frère.

\- De quoi ?

\- Mes pouvoirs ne sont pas ce qu'ils devraient être. Je suis épuisé… Laisse-moi là… Je vais vous ralentir.

Loki ne put réprimer un tremblement et laissa ses yeux se fermer, arrachant un cri de détresse à son frère qui le serra plus fort contre lui.

\- Non ! Loki ! Non !

Mais le jeune homme avait perdu connaissance dans ses bras et Thor frissonna à son tour. Le jeune dieu redressa la tête et observa ses amis qui combattaient les Elfes noirs. Même en infériorité numérique, Sif et le Trio Palatin faisaient des ravages. Volstagg expédia deux adversaires qui allèrent s'encastrer dans le mur avant de remarquer Thor. Il fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha des deux frères, éliminant d'un violent coup de hache un ennemi qui voulait les frapper.

\- Hey ! Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Il a utilisé sa magie pour nous protéger. Cet acte a épuisé ses forces. Je n'avais pas compris qu'il était encore aussi faible.

Il y avait de la peine dans sa voix et Volstagg hocha la tête.

\- Il ne faut pas qu'on reste ici. Je vais le porter. Ouvre-nous le passage avec les autres.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, répondit le guerrier en prenant le jeune homme des bras de son frère pour le faire basculer sur son épaule.

Thor sourit et se redressa pour rejoindre les autres dans la bataille. Il fit tournoyer son marteau et expédia violemment un ennemi qui menaçait la vie de Sif. La jeune femme lui fit un sourire.

\- Tu as mis du temps.

\- Tu te débrouillais plutôt pas mal, lui rétorqua ce dernier.

Un peu plus loin, Fandral et Hogun, repoussèrent ensemble un groupe d'Elfes noirs parmi lequel se trouvait Algrim. Les deux amis de Thor étaient de bons guerriers et ils n'étaient pas du genre à se laisser prendre par surprise. D'un violent coup de masse, Hogun expédia un ennemi contre un mur et jeta un coup d'œil à son ami qui empala d'un geste ferme un autre assaillant avant de pivoter sur la droite pour se mettre dos à dos avec lui. Les deux guerriers avaient l'habitude de combattre ensemble et ils savaient comment être efficaces face à des ennemis supérieurs en nombre. Les Elfes noirs ne parvenaient pas à s'approcher d'eux suffisamment pour être dangereux. Du coin de l'œil, Fandral remarqua que Volstagg avait fait glisser le corps de Loki sur son épaule, distribuant des coups de hache de l'autre main. Il fronça les sourcils et tapa sur le bras de son ami.

\- Il faut le rejoindre pour le protéger !

Hogun suivit son mouvement de tête et acquiesça. Dans un même élan, les deux guerriers se taillèrent un chemin à travers leurs ennemis pour rejoindre Volstagg qui expédia un Elfe rouler aux pieds d'Hogun. Ce dernier l'assomma d'un coup de pied au menton avant de se mettre en protection aux côtés de son ami.

\- Il est blessé ?

\- Non… Un problème de magie, répondit Volstagg en continuant à se battre.

De toute manière, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir suffisamment compris pour bien expliquer la chose.

\- Il ne faut pas rester là, dit Fandral. Gagnons la sortie.

\- On va ouvrir un passage, lui répondit Hogun.

Volstagg hocha la tête pour accepter et les trois amis se dirigèrent vers la sortie pendant que Fandral cria à Thor.

\- Il ne faut pas rester là !

Thor lui fit comprendre qu'il avait compris et passa un coup de marteau à deux Elfes avant de voir Algrim fondre sur lui. Un frémissement le parcourut. Cette fois, il ne se laissera pas surprendre. L'Elfe noir, de taille impressionnante, brandit son épée et porta un coup à Thor qui le para d'un coup de marteau, mais celui-ci lui asséna un direct de son bras libre, touchant Thor à la poitrine et réveillant sa douleur. Thor glapit, mais d'un autre coup rempli de rage, il parvint à le faire reculer, apercevant Malekith du coin de l'œil qui tentait de le prendre à revers. En réflexe, il se recula et évita une attaque magique. Toutefois, une deuxième le frappa à l'épaule. Thor glapit et roula au sol pendant que Malekith et Algrim foncèrent sur lui. Malheureusement pour eux, les deux Elfes noirs se heurtèrent à Sif. La guerrière, venue en secours pour aider son ami passa un violent coup de bouclier à Malekith avant de frapper Algrim de son épée. Le roi des Elfes noirs recula de quelques pas, surpris par l'attaque de la jeune femme.

Thor en profita pour se redresser et balaya un assaillant qui tentait de fondre sur lui pour se rapprocher de son amie et lui prêter main forte. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut le Trio Palatin qui parvint à s'extraire de la grotte en emmenant Loki. Des Elfes les suivirent, mais ils lui apparurent un peu moins en danger. Thor retourna donc la tête pour se concentrer sur Sif et se figea, car au moment où il fit deux pas pour lui venir en aide, Malekith frappa la jeune femme d'un puissant rayon magique. Sif eut le réflexe de se protéger derrière son bouclier, mais la violence du choc la propulsa dans les airs. La jeune femme perdit l'équilibre et bascula par l'une des baies de la forteresse qui donnait sur l'extérieur et sur l'aplomb d'une falaise de plusieurs centaines de mètres de haut. Thor poussa un hurlement et fonça en direction de l'ouverture.

\- Non !

Sans réellement penser à ce qu'il faisait, il plongea à la suite de Sif qui tombait dans le vide. Son marteau l'emporta à grande vitesse et il la rejoignit, nouant un bras autour de sa taille avant de comprendre qu'ils allaient s'écraser sur le sol et que cette chute serait mortelle. Sa vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il brandit son marteau et le fit tourner au-dessus de lui. Thor se rendit compte avec surprise que cela ralentit sa chute, mieux encore, cela lui permit de voler. Le jeune dieu frémit… Voler… Quelle étrange sensation !

Une fois la surprise passée, Thor tenta de se stabiliser avant de se poser un peu brutalement devant l'entrée secrète de la forteresse. Sif roula au sol et se redressa en titubant légèrement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Viens vite !

Les deux amis se précipitèrent dans le passage pour retrouver leurs amis, toujours poursuivis par les Elfes noirs. Ils les rejoignirent dans un étroit goulot. Fandral fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais comment vous avez fait pour vous retrouver ici ?

\- On a pris un raccourci, lui répliqua Thor en souriant.

Volstagg allait lui répondre lorsqu'il sentit Loki bouger doucement sur son épaule. Doucement, il le fit basculer et Thor le cramponna par la taille pour le garder debout sur ses jambes pendant qu'il se réveillait.

\- Hey. Ça va petit frère ?

Loki frémit et mit quelques secondes à se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé. Son bras se cramponna à l'épaule de son aîné qui raffermit sa prise sur sa taille pour le soutenir.

\- Prends ton temps, murmura Thor.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas trop le moment, répliqua Hogun qui venait de percevoir le pas de leurs ennemis. Ils seront là dans quelques secondes.

\- Alors, dépêchons-nous, dit Thor. Accroche-toi à moi.

\- C'est ce que je fais, marmonna Loki qui avait encore des vertiges.

Le petit groupe se hâta donc de gagner la sortie. Mais sur leurs talons arrivèrent bientôt des dizaines d'Elfes noirs prêts à les attaquer. Sif fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers Thor.

\- Ils connaissent mieux le terrain que nous, nous allons avoir du mal à les semer avant de rejoindre la barge.

\- Prenons les choses dans l'ordre, il faut sortir de là !

Le groupe pressa le pas et accéléra pour sortir de la grotte. Les Elfes noirs se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Thor ne voulait pas vraiment l'admettre, mais il savait qu'ils risquaient d'avoir encore à se battre et ils étaient bien plus nombreux qu'eux.

Tout en soutenant son frère, il laissa ses amis passer devant avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers l'arrière. Les Elfes noirs étaient sur le point de jaillir de la caverne lorsqu'un grondement vint de la montagne qui se mit à trembler. Thor, surpris s'immobilisa quelques secondes et fixa des fissures qui venaient d'apparaître sur les parois.

Les Elfes hurlèrent pour les effrayer, mais les fissures cédèrent et tout un pan de la montagne s'écroula, barrant la sortie de la caverne et bloquant les Elfes noirs à l'intérieur.

Des rocs roulèrent dans leur direction et les Asgardiens se hâtèrent de s'éloigner. Une fois qu'ils furent en sécurité, Fandral se tourna vers la montagne en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?

\- C'est Skornheim, répondit Volstagg, cette terre est étrange, on a failli être enseveli.

\- Alors il faut mieux ne pas perdre de temps, marmonna Hogun.

Thor hocha la tête avant de baisser les yeux sur son frère qui pesait lourdement contre lui, de nouveau inconscient. Thor se sentit inquiet et, délicatement, il passa une main sous ses jambes pour le soulever dans ses bras.

\- Oui, il est temps de rentrer.

...

Loki était étendu dans son lit. Il avait les yeux clos et Thor se demandait s'il était toujours inconscient ou juste endormi. Le jeune dieu du tonnerre était inquiet et il s'en voulait de lui avoir demandé de les emmener là-bas, surtout que toute cette opération était un échec cuisant. Encore l'une de ses idées stupides et inutiles.

En soupirant, Thor se leva du bord du lit, sursautant lorsque sa mère entra dans la pièce. L'air sombre qu'elle prit, finit de le mettre mal à l'aise. Il détestait quand elle était en colère, encore plus quand s'était après lui.

\- Tu as totalement perdu la tête, lui lança Frigga en se rapprochant. Comment as-tu pu faire preuve d'autant d'imprudence ? Tu as mis tes amis en danger, ton frère en danger, ta propre vie en danger !

\- Je suis désolé mère, je ne savais pas qu'il…

\- Tu ne savais pas quoi ? Que ta blessure n'est pas encore guérie ? Que les pouvoirs et le corps de ton frère sont encore faibles ? Nous avons failli vous perdre tous les deux ! Bien sûr que vous n'êtes pas en état de combattre.

\- Je sais… Je n'aurais pas dû agir de la sorte.

\- Mais pourquoi cet empressement à retourner chez les Elfes noirs ?

\- Je voulais savoir ce qui les anime.

\- Si tu le découvres, je serais ravie de l'apprendre ! Les Elfes noirs nous haïssent depuis des temps immémoriaux. Leur haine est si ancienne que je me demande s'ils se rappellent encore ce qui les pousse à nous haïr ! Cela ne valait pas le coup de vous mettre en danger pour ça !

Thor ne dit rien, se contentant de baisser la tête. Frigga soupira et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

\- Maintenant va te reposer toi aussi. Ne refais plus ce genre de chose.

Thor hocha la tête et sortit pendant que Frigga se rapprocha du lit de Loki. Elle s'assit et passa une main douce sur sa joue. Le jeune homme frémit et ouvrit les yeux.

\- Mère ?

Frigga lui sourit.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Mieux…

\- J'en suis heureuse, murmura la reine avant de marquer une pause. Loki. Pourquoi avoir accepté de faire sortir ton frère et ses amis de ce royaume ? Tu savais que c'était de la folie.

\- Si je ne les avais pas aidés, ils auraient tout tenté et le résultat aurait pu être pire.

\- Mais tu es encore si épuisé. Je vois bien que tes pouvoirs ne sont pas encore revenus.

\- La fatigue s'estompe doucement.

La reine hocha la tête et pressa un peu plus fort la main de son fils.

\- Merci.

\- De quoi ? Demanda Loki un peu intrigué.

\- De les avoir ramenés tous en vie malgré ton épuisement.

\- Pourquoi me dire merci ?

\- Parce que tu les as protégés malgré ton état et que je suis sûre qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'en est aperçu.

\- Bien sûr que si, l'illusion…

\- Je ne parle pas de l'illusion, le coupa Frigga. Je parle de l'éboulement. Se sont-ils aperçus qu'il venait de toi pour te remercier ?

Loki eut un petit sourire avant de répondre.

\- Non… Mais ce n'est pas important. Tu viens de le dire, l'important était de rentrer en vie.

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	37. Une histoire de marteau

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de bêtises…**

 **Dans ce 37** **ème** **chapitre, Thor et ses amis sont aux mains de Malekith et de ses elfes noirs. Parviendront-ils à se sortir sans dommage de ce mauvais pas ?**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil** **alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 **Un GRAND MERCI également au 3300 lecteurs de cette fic...**

* * *

 _ **LES FILS D'ODIN**_

 _ **Chapitre 37 : Une histoire de marteau**_

Thor, préoccupé par les événements des derniers jours, dévala quelques marches d'un pas rapide avant de tourner sur la droite et de rentrer brutalement dans quelqu'un. Il sursauta et recula en découvrant le regard sévère que venait de lui lancer son père.

\- A trop être dans les nuages, il finira par t'arriver de sérieux problèmes.

\- Je suis désolé père. Je pensais aux Elfes noirs.

\- J'aimerais que tu penses un peu moins à eux. Avec tous vos exploits, toi et ton frère avaient réussi à déclencher une guerre que je ne voulais pas.

\- Je ne pense pas que nous ayons déclenché la guerre père.

\- Ah oui, et comment tu justifies l'attaque du palais par Malekith ou ton incursion malheureuse pour tenter de découvrir leurs réelles motivations ?

\- Malekith n'est pas fou père. Il n'a pas attaqué uniquement pour se venger de la défaite que lui avait infligée Loki. Cela fait des mois qu'il se préparait. Je voulais savoir ce qui l'animait.

\- Et l'as-tu découvert ? Tu as mis ta vie, celle de tes amis et de ton frère en danger, alors ?

\- Non, répondit Thor en baissant la tête. Mon idée était aussi mauvaise que mon plan.

\- Il est sage que tu le reconnaisses, tu es encore en convalescence et ton frère aussi.

\- Je sais… Je suis désolé père… Mais il y a au moins une chose que je sais… Les Elfes noirs vont revenir.

\- Je ne les vois pas retenter une attaque après leur opération ratée de l'autre nuit.

\- Non père, ne faites pas cette erreur, Malekith est déterminé. Tant qu'il n'aura pas ce qu'il veut, jamais il n'arrêtera.

\- Et sais-tu ce qu'il veut ?

\- Non… Mais je suis sûr que nous n'allons pas tarder à le savoir !

...

Loki fit basculer ses jambes pour s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit en frémissant légèrement. Des mains firent apparaître devant lui une coupe contenant un breuvage jaunâtre qui n'avait rien de bien engageant. Le jeune homme la prit quand même en murmurant.

\- Merci mère.

Frigga sourit et vint se laisser tomber assise aux côtés de son jeune fils.

\- Je comprends que cet élixir n'a pas une couleur très engageante, mais il te fera du bien.

\- Je sais, dit Loki en buvant une partie du breuvage non sans parvenir à retenir une grimace.

Sa mère ne dit rien et l'observa finir la coupe avant de la lui tendre. Elle la déposa sur la table de chevet et posa une main sur son genou.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Il faut cesser de t'inquiéter. Je vais bien.

\- Je parle de tes pouvoirs.

\- Ce n'est pas encore ça, mais je les sens revenir doucement. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé.

\- Les pouvoirs de cette dague ensorcelée étaient puissants et elle tirait sa puissance de sa victime. J'ai eu si peur quand j'ai compris qu'ils étaient en train de disparaître et que tu ne t'en remettrais peut-être pas.

\- Je ne pouvais pas mourir, puisque tu prenais soin de moi, lui répondit Loki en souriant.

\- Cela aurait très bien pu ne pas suffire mon fils. Si tes pouvoirs avaient été plus faibles, j'aurais pu ne rien pouvoir faire pour te sauver ou, au mieux tu aurais pu perdre totalement tes pouvoirs et ta capacité pour la magie définitivement.

\- Finalement, je dois peut-être remercier mes migraines, murmura ironiquement le jeune homme tout en pensant à l'accélération de la puissance de ses pouvoirs lors de son affrontement avec l'Horreur Inconnue, ainsi qu'à cette silhouette trop familière qu'il avait entraperçu ce jour-là.

Son moi du futur avait-il perdu ses pouvoirs ? Il lui avait pourtant paru plus âgé qu'il ne l'était maintenant. Mais trouver un moyen de remonter dans le passé n'était peut-être pas aussi facile que cela.

\- Tu rêves ? Lui demanda Frigga en le faisant sursauter un peu.

\- Désolé, je pensais à autre chose, dit Loki en se levant du lit.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Thor reprend l'entraînement aujourd'hui.

\- Je pensais que tu ne participais plus à ces entraînements.

\- C'est vrai, mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'aller les regarder.

\- Soyez prudents. L'un et l'autre n'êtes pas vraiment guéris, vous le savez ?

\- Nous le savons, dit Loki en laçant sa chemise.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Votre dernière expédition était irréfléchie et stupide.

\- Elle venait de Thor, cela ne devrait pas te surprendre.

\- Loki ! Je déteste quand tu parles de ton frère en employant ces termes.

\- Tu sais que je ne le pense pas, répondit Loki en souriant, enfin pas vraiment, ajouta-t-il sur un ton ironique.

Frigga lui fit les gros yeux et se rapprocha pour finir de lacer sa chemise à sa place. Loki se laissa faire.

\- Ah les garçons, parfois je me dis que cela aurait été plus facile si j'avais eu deux filles, marmonna la reine en souriant.

...

D'un pas rapide, Thor descendit les marches de l'esplanade pour rejoindre Sif et le Trio Palatin qui l'attendaient déjà pour le début de leur entraînement. Quand il les rejoignit, il constata qu'ils l'observaient avec attention et dans un silence étrange. Thor fronça les sourcils.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Je sais bien que je ne suis pas encore à 100% de mes capacités, mais avec ce que les Elfes noirs nous préparent, il faut continuer à s'entraîner.

\- C'est que nous attendions à te voir débarquer en volant, lui rétorqua Volstagg en riant.

Thor lui répondit en faisant la moue.

\- D'accord, je vois le problème.

\- C'est vrai, dit Fandral. Sif nous a tout raconté ! Comment tu as réussi à voler. Ça ne vole pas un marteau !

\- Celui-ci est différent. Il est bien plus qu'un simple marteau et je ne sais pas vraiment comment j'ai fait. Je l'ai tourné au-dessus de moi et il m'a transporté à travers les airs.

\- Tu peux le refaire ? Demanda Hogun.

Thor sourit, heureux d'être le centre de l'attention grâce à cet exploit et il ne se fit pas prier. Sans se départir de son sourire, il brandit le marteau au-dessus de lui et sauta en le faisant tourner. Toutefois, il n'obtint pas le résultat escompté et retomba lourdement au sol, déclenchant le fou rire de ses amis. Vexé, Thor se redressa en observant son marteau.

\- Je ne comprends pas. L'autre fois ça a marché !

\- Mais l'autre fois, tu ne savais pas que tu pouvais le faire, dit Fandral.

\- Oui justement, ce devrait être plus facile maintenant.

\- Peut-être qu'il faudrait que tu sautes d'une fenêtre du château pour te lancer, suggéra Volstagg.

\- Heu… Le coupa Sif. Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée.

\- Elle a raison, dit Hogun en se rapprochant. Peut-être qu'il faut que tu communiques avec ton marteau, c'est une arme magique après tout.

Thor fronça les sourcils. Par moment, il oubliait que son ami venait de Vanaheim et qu'il avait donc une relation à la magie différente des gens d'Asgard, un peu comme sa mère ou Loki.

\- Et comment je parle à un marteau qui refuse de m'écouter ?

\- Comme à une femme ! Répliqua Volstagg.

Sa réflexion lui entraîna un violent coup de coude de Sif dans les côtes.

\- Fais donc attention à ce que tu dis !

\- Je ne parlais pas pour toi Sif, tu sais, nous savons tous parfaitement que tu n'est pas totalement une femme.

\- Quoi ! S'insurgea la guerrière.

\- Tu t'enfonces, lança Fandral en souriant.

\- Alors aide-moi !

\- Oh non ! Répondit le bretteur en levant les mains en signe de reddition. Elle est bien trop coriace !

Thor laissa ses amis continuer à se disputer sans méchanceté et se concentra sur Mjolnir, tentant de faire comprendre à son marteau ce qu'il voulait. Pour une fois, il envia Loki, car il ne put s'empêcher de penser que son frère aurait su comme faire fonctionner la magie de son arme. Après quelques tentatives infructueuses, Thor laissa échapper un soupir et, de rage il lança Mjolnir à ses pieds se rappelant pourquoi il n'aimait pas la magie. Le travail que cela représentait n'était pas forcément en adéquation avec le résultat escompté.

\- Ça ne sert à rien, je ne sais pas comment faire.

Hogun se rapprocha de lui.

\- Tu as tort d'agir comme ça, regarde !

Thor baissa les yeux et se rendit soudainement compte qu'une étrange lueur englobait le marteau.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Thor interloqué.

\- Je ne sais pas… Ce n'est pas mon arme, lui répondit son ami.

Thor se baissa pour reprendre Mjolnir, mais au moment où il agrippa la poignée, il ressentit comme une étrange décharge remonter dans son bras. Un décharge qui se diffusa dans ses muscles en même temps que l'aura finissait de l'englober tout entier. Thor se crispa et se tourna vers ses amis.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Sif.

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est la première fois que ça me fait ça, attention !

Thor eut juste le temps de prévenir ses amis avant qu'un éclair parte de Mjolnir et frappe le sol avec violence, créant un trou béant de plusieurs mètres de circonférence.

\- Thor ! S'exclama Hogun. Il faut que tu te concentres.

\- Je fais ce que je peux, mais je n'arrive pas à le lâcher et il refuse de m'obéir ! S'écria le jeune dieu tandis qu'un nouvel éclair partait de son marteau pour frapper le sol entre Sif et Fandral qui eurent juste le temps de se jeter au sol pour éviter le pire.

\- Thor ! Prends le dessus ! Commande-le ! Cria Hogun.

\- Mais comment je peux faire ça ! S'exclama Thor avant de s'envoler d'un coup dans les airs.

Volstagg le regarda monter à la verticale à grande vitesse en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ah ben il a trouvé comment voler.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Lui répliqua Sif. Il va se tuer s'il retombe au sol à cette vitesse.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'il va retomber ?

\- Regarde !

En effet, après avoir atteint une hauteur impressionnante, Thor retombait en direction du sol tout aussi vite. Il avait beau faire ce qu'il pouvait pour l'empêcher, Mjolnir ne l'écoutait pas et il y avait pire, il fonçait droit sur Hogun.

\- Attention ! Ecarte-toi ! Hurla Thor.

A cette vitesse, il savait que s'il percutait son ami, les conséquences risquaient d'être dramatiques.

Hogun redressa la tête juste au moment où Thor allait le percuter. Mais le choc ne vint pas. A la place, une étrange lumière stoppa Thor dans sa chute et le déposa aux pieds d'Hogun. Le jeune dieu du tonnerre lâcha son marteau et reprit son souffle avant de tourner la tête vers la droite. Loki finit d'arriver vers le groupe en courant et s'agenouilla directement auprès de son frère.

\- Hey ? Tu n'as rien ?

Thor le détailla, observant l'inquiétude réelle et profonde au fond des yeux de son frère. Sa main se posa sur son bras pour le rassurer.

\- Non tout va bien. C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

\- Je ne pourrais pas manipuler ton marteau pour…

\- Non, le coupa son frère, touché de voir que son petit frère craignait qu'il ne pense qu'il était à l'origine du dysfonctionnement de Mjolnir. Je ne parle pas de mon marteau. Je parle de ma chute. C'est toi qui m'as empêché de frapper Hogun et de m'écraser sur le sol ?

Loki ne dit rien et Thor lui sourit avant de poser sa main sur sa nuque.

\- Merci petit frère.

Loki hocha la tête et se redressa, aidant Thor à se lever à son tour. Son regard se posa sur Mjolnir.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. C'était comme s'il refusait de m'obéir, comme si le pouvoir en lui venait de lui donner une volonté propre.

\- Ce n'est pas étonnant, dit Loki en se penchant pour observer le marteau qui continuait à grésiller comme s'il était en surcharge. Mjolnir est une arme magique, merveilleuse, puissante mais magique. Tu as livré de nombreux combats ces derniers temps… Des combats qui ont accumulé de l'expérience et de la puissance au cœur de ton marteau. Plus une arme magique est puissante, plus son porteur doit faire preuve et de force et de détermination pour la contrôler.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que je ne pourrais plus m'en servir.

\- Non, je suis en train de te dire que Mjolnir est devenu plus puissant que jamais, mais Mjolnir est ton arme. Tout aussi puissant qu'il soit, c'est à ta volonté qu'il doit obéir.

\- Et comment je suis censé faire ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, sans doute faudra-t-il que…

Loki ne termina jamais sa phrase, portant subitement une main à son front pendant qu'il chancela dangereusement sur ses jambes. Thor sursauta et le cramponna par la taille pour le redresser et le tenir contre lui.

\- Loki ? Ça va ?

\- Oui, murmura le jeune homme en ouvrant les yeux.

Des yeux verts luisant qui perdirent leurs éclats magiques lorsqu'il secoua la tête.

\- Mais nous avons un problème.

\- Encore ? S'exclama Fandral.

\- Les Elfes noirs sont de retour, murmura Loki.

.

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	38. Pour le pouvoir de la lance

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de bêtises…**

 **Dans ce 38ème chapitre, les elfes noirs sont de retour à Asgard mais cette fois Malekith dévoile ses véritables intentions et le danger n'a jamais été aussi grand pour la famille royale.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **LES FILS D'ODIN**_

 _ **Chapitre 38 : Pour le pouvoir de la lance**_

Si la première incursion des Elfes noirs s'était voulue tonitruante et destructrice, la deuxième tenta de faire preuve de discrétion et d'efficacité. Malekith ne voulait pas se faire repérer avant d'avoir atteint l'objet de ses convoitises, mais cela impliquait de progresser rapidement et de gagner les appartements royaux avant que la Garde ne comprenne ce qui était en train de se passer. Ce qu'il n'avait sans doute pas prévu était que malgré ses pouvoirs encore défaillant, Loki pouvait le sentir et comprendre qu'il se trouvait, lui et ses hommes entre ces murs.

Alors que Sif et le Trio Palatin étaient partis prévenir la Garde pour ramener des renforts, Thor et Loki coururent au palais. Le jeune dieu de la malice sentait que quelque chose de terrible pourrait se passer si jamais il ne se dépêchait pas de les rejoindre et son frère refusait de le laisser affronter les Elfes noirs seul. Thor n'était pas dupe. La dernière incursion chez leurs ennemis lui avait fait comprendre qu'il faudrait un certain temps à Loki pour se remettre de la blessure infligée par Malekith et il refusait de le laisser affronter ce monstre sans être en possession de tous ses pouvoirs.

Loki courait en tête, cherchant à comprendre où se dirigeait les Elfes noirs et il frémit en comprenant qu'ils tentaient une nouvelle fois de s'introduire dans le palais. Juste avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur, Thor tendit le bras et l'immobilisa en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Attends…

Loki sursauta, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi son frère, qui était toujours le premier à vouloir partir se battre, venait de l'immobiliser aussi brutalement.

\- De quoi ? Pourquoi veux-tu attendre ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais je trouve cela étrange.

\- Étrange ? L'encouragea Loki de plus en plus intrigué.

\- Oui…Tu ne trouves pas que ça fait beaucoup deux attaques de la part de Malekith, aussi rapprochées ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'imagine que tout dépend de ce qui le pousse à nous attaquer.

\- Une idée ?

Loki soupira.

\- Mère m'a parlé d'une vieille histoire de vengeance, mais je trouve bizarre que celle-ci s'exprime de manière aussi violente aujourd'hui.

\- Tu crois que c'est plus qu'une simple histoire de vengeance ?

\- Je ne suis pas dans son esprit, mais je ne vois pas Malekith être prêt à faire massacrer tous ses hommes pour une simple histoire de vengeance… Surtout, si elle remonte à des siècles.

\- Dans ce cas-là, nous en revenons au point de départ, qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu ne peux pas lire dans son esprit ?

Loki sourit.

\- Malekith manipule aussi la magie, il est doué et je ne peux pas faire tomber ses défenses.

\- Et sans lire en lui ? Tu n'as pas une idée ?

Loki fit un deuxième sourire à son frère.

\- C'est un objet qu'il cherche.

\- Comme le Diapason ?

Cette fois Loki frémit au souvenir pas si lointain de son affrontement avec l'Horreur Inconnue.

\- Oui… Mais ce n'est pas la Chambre des Trésors qu'ils cherchent à atteindre en s'infiltrant dans les appartements.

\- Il n'y a que deux objets qui ne sont pas dans la Chambre, dit Thor en réfléchissant. C'est Mjolnir et…

\- Gungnir ! S'exclama Loki en terminant l'idée de son frère. Malekith veut la lance d'Odin. Elle n'est pas comme ton marteau, elle n'a pas qu'un seul porteur. S'il s'en empare, il pourra l'utiliser.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'elle canalise la magie. Lui qui sait la manipuler, il pourra donner une telle ampleur à ses pouvoirs que plus rien ni personne ne l'arrêtera.

\- Alors il ne doit pas arriver aux appartements de père ! Conclut Thor.

\- J'espère que les renforts ne vont pas tarder, marmonna Loki avant de s'enfiler le premier dans le couloir.

Alors que leurs deux fils étaient en train de courir pour leur venir en aide, Frigga comprit elle aussi que quelque chose était en train de se passer. Elle se retourna vers son mari et se redressa en fronça les sourcils.

\- Il y a des Elfes noirs dans le palais.

\- Pardon ? S'étonna Odin.

\- Les elfes noirs sont ici et ils viennent dans notre direction.

\- La Garde les arrêtera.

\- Ils sont aidés par la magie.

Odin voulut lui répondre, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion, car ce fut à ce moment que la porte de l'appartement implosa, projetant des débris dans toute la pièce. Frigga leva la main pour se protéger pendant qu'Odin fit un bond pour s'emparer de sa lance, mais il n'y parvint pas, car Malekith fit signe à son sorcier qui balança une violente boule d'énergie. Cette dernière vint le frapper au niveau de la hanche et le Père-de-Toutes-Choses fut violemment projeté à travers la pièce. Il heurta le mur et s'écroula sur le sol. Frigga sursauta et poussa un cri.

\- Non ! Odin !

Malekith fit quelques pas dans sa direction et la détailla avec un air mauvais tout en criant à ses hommes.

\- Méfiez-vous de cette sorcière. C'est elle qui a sauvé cet avorton de jeune prince du poignard.

Frigga lui lança un regard noir pendant qu'Odin se redressait en s'exclamant d'une voix courroucée.

\- Tu es devenu fou Malekith ! Comment oses-tu venir t'en prendre à moi dans ma propre demeure ?

\- Tu me fais rire roitelet. Pendant des siècles, vous avez oppressé mon peuple, tuant tous ceux que vous pouviez, mais aujourd'hui, c'est à moi de vous dominer !

Malekith se pencha et ramassa Gungnir devant l'air effaré d'Odin. Le roi des Elfes noirs lui sourit.

\- Enfin, elle est à moi.

Frigga se rapprocha de son mari au moment où une compagnie d'Elfe noir entra dans la pièce pour les encercler. Malekith sourit.

\- Tuez-les !

Odin frémit, que ce soit avec ou sans sa lance, il ne laisserait pas Malekith et ses hommes s'en sortir aussi facilement.

Les Elfes noirs chargèrent et Frigga invoqua une épée qu'elle fit tournoyer dans sa main pendant que son époux frappa violemment l'un de ses assaillants avant de le délester de son arme et de l'empaler brutalement. L'Elfe noir s'écroula sur le sol et le Père-de-Toutes-Choses se retourna vers un nouvel assaillant, mais Malekith sourit et avec un regard rempli de haine, il serra les doigts plus forts autour du manche de la lance magique pour l'activer. Il sentit le pouvoir glisser en lui et avec brutalité, il relâcha son pouvoir. L'éclair magique frappa violemment Odin qui fut propulsé à travers la pièce. Son corps heurta le mur et il s'écroula lourdement sur le sol. Cette fois, la violence avait était telle que le seigneur d'Asgard ne se releva pas. Frigga poussa un grand cri de détresse avant de courir au chevet de son époux. Elle se jeta à genoux à côté de lui, ne pouvant que constater avec impuissance qu'il était inconscient.

Malekith se rapprocha à pas lent pour jouir de ce moment et lança un regard rempli de haine à la reine.

\- Regardez-moi cela… C'est ainsi que périrent les tous puissants seigneurs d'Asgard.

\- Tu n'as pas encore gagné Malekith.

\- Ah oui, et qui veux-tu qui m'arrête maintenant femme ?

Frigga qui tira Odin sur ses genoux pour le protéger lançant un regard noir à son ennemi.

\- Tu oublies où tu es ?

Malekith sourit.

\- Je vois… Tu penses sans doute à ta progéniture ? Eh bien qu'ils viennent ! Si tu savais comme j'ai hâte de voir ton visage quand j'arracherai le cœur de ton jeune sorcier…

La Mère-de-Toutes-Choses frémit. Il y avait de la folie et de la haine dans cet Elfe et cela la terrifiait un peu !

\- Tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités, mais tu n'es qu'un misérable ver de terre qui finira écrasé par un coup de talon !

Malekith trembla de frustration et laissa sa rage monter en lui. Cette femme la défiait et il avait horreur de cela. La gifle qu'il tourna à Frigga, à genoux devant lui, fut si tonitruante que la reine laissa échapper un léger cri avant de porter sa main à sa joue. Malekith sourit et se pencha sur elle pour la cramponner par les cheveux en murmurant tout en plaquant la pointe de Gungnir sur sa gorge.

\- Je ne sais pas si je vais te laisser vivre jusque-là, si je te tue en premier, personne ne pourra venir en aide à tes enfants…

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	39. Les caprices de la magie

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de bêtises…**

 **Dans ce 39** **ème** **chapitre, Malekith utilise la lance d'Odin pour tenter de tuer un à un les membres de la famille royale qui essaie d'arrêter sa prise de pouvoir.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **LES FILS D'ODIN**_

 _ **Chapitre 39 : Les caprices de la magie**_

Malekith fit un sourire carnassier à la reine des Asgardiens tout en appuyant un peu plus sa lame sur son cou. Frigga déglutit en le fixant droit dans les yeux ; si elle devait mourir, elle ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de lui montrer qu'elle pouvait avoir peur.

L'Elfe noir s'apprêtait déjà à la transpercer lorsqu'un « bang » retentit, accompagnant une explosion invisible qui le projeta violemment loin de la reine. Malekith frémit de rage et se retourna vers l'intrus avec l'envie de le massacrer sur-le-champ.

Thor et Loki venaient de pénétrer dans la pièce. Le jeune dieu de la malice brandissait la dague de Vanaheim qui venait de l'aider à canaliser son pouvoir pour rejeter la menace qui planait sur sa mère.

Malekith les observa avec un regard carnassier qui glaça le sang de Frigga dans ses veines.

\- Ah ! Vous voilà enfin ! Quelle joie de vous revoir ! Je me demandais si vous alliez arriver trop tard !

\- Nous allons te faire regretter d'être revenu ici ! S'exclama Thor.

\- J'en tremble de peur ! Lui répliqua Malekith, nullement impressionné par le jeune homme.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu risques à vouloir t'en prendre aux souverains d'Asgard ! Lança Thor.

\- Oh si, de me retrouver avec plus de pouvoir ! S'exclama Malekith en activant Gungnir.

Un rayon d'une rare violence jaillit de la lance, prêt à frapper durement les deux jeunes gens. Dans un réflexe calculé, Loki brandit la dague et fit appel à sa magie pour créer un bouclier et tenter de dévier le tir de son adversaire dont il comprit la puissance dès qu'il le lança. Mais la lance d'Odin était l'un des artéfacts les plus puissants du Royaume d'Asgard. Sa décharge d'énergie frappa durement le bouclier et brisa net la dague dans la main de Loki, le blessant au passage. Sous l'effet de la surprise autant que de la douleur, le bouclier céda totalement et les deux jeunes gens reçurent une décharge qui les envoya violemment rouler au sol à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Les deux fils d'Odin eurent néanmoins la chance d'être protégé en partie par le bouclier qu'avait dressé Loki avant qu'il ne cède. Surpris par la violence de l'impact, Thor se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil à son frère qui l'imitait. Les doigts de sa main gauche s'enroulèrent autour de sa main droite ensanglantée en tremblant légèrement.

\- Loki ?

\- Je vais bien, grogna le jeune homme en tentant de cacher qu'il souffrait. Utilise Mjolnir, lui seul peut contrer la force de la lance d'Odin. Ils sont du même alliage, de la même main et de la même puissance… Ne le laisse pas continuer à s'en servir.

Thor hocha la tête et tendit la main pour ramasser son marteau, tombé à ses côtés. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le manche, mais le jeune dieu reçut une violente décharge qui le surprit. D'instinct, il lâcha son arme qui retomba sur le sol bruyamment pendant que des fins éclairs se mirent à courir sur la tête en grésillant légèrement.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Thor étonné.

Malekith prit un air satisfait et ricana.

\- Tu ne comprends donc pas ! Tu ne peux rien contre mon pouvoir et vous allez tous périr de ma main ! Mon peuple sera vengé et j'aurais tous les pouvoirs !

Thor frémit de rage.

\- Oh non, ça, il n'en est pas question !

Il se baissa, empoignant Mjolnir malgré les fins éclairs qui l'électrocutèrent, mais il tenta de l'ignorer et voulut le soulever. Seulement, le marteau ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Thor avait envie de hurler de frustration, alors, il tira plus fort, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Mjolnir semblait ancré définitivement dans le sol. Thor tenta d'y mettre toute sa force, poussa un cri de rage pour amplifier sa force, mais cela n'eut aucun effet.

Malekith sourit.

\- Tu as un problème, ne t'en fais pas, je vais t'aider !

Comprenant que ses fils étaient en danger, la reine Frigga bondit sur ses pieds en criant.

\- Malekith !

La reine fit appel à sa magie et lança la lame qu'elle tenait en lui insufflant un sort, mais l'Elfe noir l'écarta d'un coup de la lance avant de lancer son propre sort. La reine tenta de l'éviter, mais elle fut frappée par une vague d'énergie qui l'immobilisa avant de l'englober, la transformant en captive, prisonnière de la volonté de son ennemi.

\- Non ! S'exclama Loki se redressant en titubant doucement.

Le jeune homme refusait de voir ce monstre s'en prendre à sa mère. Frigga était si importante pour le jeune dieu, il refusait de la voir souffrir. Malekith sourit plus grand en voyant l'inquiétude poindre dans son regard.

\- Regarde donc comme ton petit garçon est inquiet !

Loki frémit, non, il ne laisserait jamais ce monstre faire du mal à sa mère. Même s'il se sentait mal et fatigué, il était prêt à mourir pour la sauver. Alors, il tenta de calmer les battements angoissés de son cœur et projeta son esprit dans celui de son frère lui murmurant d'une voix ferme que lui seul pouvait entendre.

\- _Je vais l'attaquer. Utilise ta force pour le frapper._

Thor frissonna. Le plan de son frère lui semblait risqué, mais sans la dague de Vanaheim et sans Mjolnir, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'autres solutions pour tenter de déstabiliser leur ennemi. Thor tenta de formuler une réponse que Loki pouvait lire.

\- _Je suis juste derrière toi petit frère…_

Loki dut la comprendre puisque le jeune dieu agit brusquement, surprenant Malekith par la violence de son attaque. Bien que blessé à la main et épuisé encore par les récentes épreuves, le fait de voir sa mère en si fâcheuse posture avait réveillé dans le cœur du jeune homme une rage dont il ne se serait pas cru capable. Se moquant de la perte de sa dague et de l'effet dévastateur sur lui de ses pouvoirs non contrôlés, il laissa glisser toute sa violence dans l'attaque qui frappa durement Malekith.

Le seigneur des Elfes noirs fut projeté à l'autre bout de la salle et la lance lui échappa des mains. Thor réagit presque aussi promptement que son frère, fonçant sur leur adversaire qui se relevait et le plaquant au sol pour l'empêcher de se redresser.

Mais Malekith n'était pas un adversaire ordinaire. Il fit remonter un courant électrique dans ses doigts et la décharge qui frappa Thor lui arracha un cri. Le jeune dieu roula au sol et Loki comprit que la situation allait dégénérer. Thor ne pouvait pas se servir de Mjolnir toujours surchargé en magie et ses jambes ne le porteraient plus longtemps tellement il venait de laisser ses forces exploser dans cette attaque. Loki chancela et se raccrocha à une colonne pendant que Malekith donna un violent coup de pied à Thor toujours étendu sur le sol avant de ramasser la lance.

\- Cette fois, vous commencez réellement à m'énerver ! Mais vous allez le payer cher !

Le roi des Elfes noirs activa la puissance de la lance et se retourna vers Loki. Le jeune homme tenta d'éviter son attaque, mais il était affaibli par la perte de toute l'énergie qu'il venait de mettre dans son propre assaut. Il tenta de s'écarter, mais manqua de rapidité et il fut violemment frappé sous le regard de son frère qui se redressait en chancelant.

\- Non ! Hurla Thor impuissant en assistant à la scène.

Le corps de Loki s'écroula presque au pied de Thor qui vit avec horreur les yeux clos de son jeune frère et la tâche cramoisie qui tâchait le sol doucement sous sa poitrine.

\- Loki !

Thor esseya de rejoindre son frère pour lui venir en aide, mais Malekith le prit par surprise et l'envoya rouler à l'autre bout de la salle en souriant.

\- Vous n'êtes pas des dieux… Il est si simple de vous tuer ! Moi je serai un dieu, un vrai !

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Frigga, toujours retenue prisonnière de la boule d'énergie qui l'empêchait de bouger.

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	40. La résistance de Thor

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de bêtises…**

 **Dans ce 40** **ème** **chapitre, alors que Malekith semble avoir prit l'ascendant sur les asgardiens grâce à la puissance de Gungnir, Thor comprend qu'il est désormais le seul à pouvoir tenter quelque chose pour l'empêcher de nuire.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **LES FILS D'ODIN**_

 _ **Chapitre 40 : La résistance de Thor**_

Thor grimaça en se redressant. Quelle que soit la force de Malekith, le jeune homme refusait de mourir allonger sur le sol. De plus, son regard allait de son père inconscient à sa mère enfermée dans cette maudite sphère d'énergie avant de s'arrêter sur le corps de son jeune frère, blessé et inerte. Non, il ne céderait pas et il sentit une bouffée de rage monter en lui pendant que Malekith ricana plus fort. Il ne le laisserait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement.

Malekith fit deux pas vers lui en continuant à sourire et Thor était prêt à continuer le combat seul lorsque la Garde asgardienne déboula dans la pièce emmenée par Sif et le Trio Palatin. Le roi des Elfes noirs poussa un cri de rage et fit signe à ses hommes de passer à l'attaque eux aussi.

Dans un fracas de lames et de cris, les deux armées se rentrèrent littéralement dedans. Fandral plongea en direction de son roi pour le soustraire à une attaque vicieuse de ses ennemis. D'un coup d'épée, il transperça un adversaire et se mit à genoux devant Odin.

\- Altesse !

Pendant que le guerrier tentait de réveiller le roi, Volstagg et Hogun se chargèrent de le protéger.

De son côté, Sif bouscula un Elfe noir qu'elle élimina avant de courir vers la reine. La jeune guerrière posa la main sur la sphère et reçut un légère décharge, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. Reculant d'un pas, elle prit son élan et donna un violent coup d'épée sur la prison d'essence magique. Cette dernière grésilla en faisant des étincelles avant de disparaître. Frigga poussa un soupir et s'écroula. Sif passa un bras autour de la taille de la reine pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer totalement sur le sol.

\- Je vous tiens.

\- Il faut rester vigilant et lui reprendre la lance.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, nous n'allons pas les laisser s'échapper !

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Thor faisait toujours face à Malekith qui activa une nouvelle fois la lance pour le frapper. Le jeune dieu évita à moitié la décharge lancée par Gungnir, mais une partie de l'éclair le frappa au côté, propulsant Thor à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le jeune homme tomba lourdement contre le sol, non loin de Mjolnir. Le marteau continuait de crépiter et Thor se remit à genoux avant de tenter de le reprendre une fois de plus en main. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, il n'y parvint pas et laissa échapper un cri de rage. Sans son marteau, Thor savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais contrer Gungnir.

Malekith s'amusa de le voir aussi impuissant.

\- Eh oui ! Il est temps de mourir, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Certainement pas ! S'exclama Thor en se relevant.

\- Peu importe ta résistance ! Tu vas mourir !

Thor tenta de se faufiler sur la droite, mais il encaissa une nouvelle décharge qui le projeta contre le mur. Il tomba assis par terre en crispant sa main sur sa poitrine. Ce coup-là venait de réveiller sa blessure récente et lui briser au moins deux côtes.

Malekith observa le jeune dieu qui tentait de se lever avant de retomber assis sur le sol en gémissant.

\- Tes forces t'abandonnent ! Tu vas bientôt mourir ! Mais avant, regarde, je vais t'offrir un spectacle magnifique.

Malekith fit un léger signe de tête et Algrim, son puissant et brutal bras droit se pencha sur Loki toujours étendu inerte sur le sol. Sans ménagement, il le prit par le cou et le leva du sol. Bien que toujours inconscient, le jeune prince blessé laissa échapper un gémissement.

Thor encaissa une vague de panique en voyant la haute silhouette du guerrier Elfe tenir à bout de bras le corps frêle et blessé de son frère qui suffoquait.

\- Non ! Laissez-le !

\- Oh non, surtout pas lui ! Je vais le tuer et tu vas assister à sa mort avant de le rejoindre.

\- Non ! S'exclama Thor en tentant une nouvelle fois de se redresser.

Mais la douleur lui déchira la poitrine et il retomba une nouvelle fois assis sur le sol. Un frémissement le parcourut pendant que ses yeux se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur Loki. Algrim ricana et pressa un peu plus fort. Le jeune dieu suffoqua un peu plus et Thor sentit la rage l'envahir.

\- Il est inconscient ! Arrêtez !

\- Oui, il est vrai que j'aurais préféré qu'il soit conscient, mais j'ai tellement envie de le voir mourir.

Thor frémit en voyant Malekith se tourner vers Algrim.

\- Cesse donc de jouer et tue-le !

Algrim sourit et empoigna une longue dague dont il menaça d'empaler le corps de Loki. Thor poussa un cri devant une telle scène.

\- Non ! Laissez-le !

\- Jamais ! Tue-le !

Algrim sourit.

\- Avec joie, répondit-il pendant que ses doigts se serrèrent plus fermement autour du cou du jeune dieu et que sa lame se plaqua sur sa poitrine. Quel dommage que tu ne sois pas conscient.

Devant toute l'horreur de la scène qui se jouait devant lui, Thor sentit son impuissance et sa rage le submerger. Se moquant bien de sa douleur, le jeune homme se pencha pour agripper son marteau. Les éclairs l'électrocutèrent en partie, mais Thor s'en moqua, n'était-il pas le dieu du tonnerre ? Et le regard satisfait d'Algrim sur le point de transpercer de part en part le corps de son frère déjà blessé, l'aida à surmonter cette épreuve. Il devait l'empêcher… Il devait le sauver…

Pendant une fraction de secondes, qui sembla durer une éternité, le marteau resta obstinément rivé au sol puis soudain, alors que Thor laissait échapper un cri de rage, Mjolnir sembla à nouveau lui obéir. Il l'arracha du sol et le lança avec une force dont il ne sentait pas capable.

Le marteau magique fendit l'air à une vitesse folle, percutant Malekith qui se retrouva catapulté de l'autre côté de la salle avant de frapper Algrim au niveau de l'épaule. Le capitaine des Elfes noirs poussa un cri de douleur avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, lâchant sa victime qui s'écroula à son tour en haletant.

Thor rappela Mjolnir tout en courant en direction de son frère. Il se jeta à genoux et glissa ses bras sous son corps qui tremblait pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Loki !

Il n'obtint pas de réaction et il dut lutter contre ses émotions pendant que sa main se plaqua doucement sur sa joue.

\- Loki ! Allez petit frère ! Ouvre les yeux !

Thor sentit son cœur se serrer en percevant les tremblements de douleur qui continuait de parcourir le corps épuisé de son jeune frère.

\- Oh mon Dieu Loki, je suis là… Ne t'en fais pas… Je te protège petit frère… Ouvre les yeux…

Mais le jeune homme ne réagit toujours pas et Thor sentit les larmes poindre au bord de ses yeux, des larmes qu'il tenta de repousser pendant que le combat continuait de faire rage autour d'eux. Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer. Tout cela était loin d'être fini.

Algrim avait été assommé par le choc, alors que de son côté, Malekith ne voulait pas dire son dernier mot. Le roi des Elfes noirs se redressa et tendit une main vers la lance qui avait roulé à quelques mètres de lui, mais un pied se posa sur celle-ci l'empêchant de s'en emparer.

Malekith redressa la tête et découvrit Odin qui l'observait avec un air froid et déterminé.

\- Tu as fait ta dernière erreur en venant t'attaquer aux miens une nouvelle fois. Ta folie s'arrête ici !

\- Non ! S'exclama Malekith en tentant de s'emparer une nouvelle fois de Gungnir.

Mais cette fois, Odin fut le plus rapide. Il empoigna son arme et l'activa, frappant violemment son ennemi qui fut projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le corps de Malekith roula au sol et le temps qu'il se relève, il était entouré par des dizaines de gardes menés par Volstagg

\- Tu as perdu Malekith, lui lança Odin. Tu ne domineras jamais les Neuf Royaumes. Enfermez-les dans la prison. Nous les renverrons sur leurs terres désolées de Svartalfheim avant de sceller le passage… Plus personne n'entendre parler d'eux.

Malekith rugit de colère.

\- C'est faux, je reviendrai pour vous tuer tous ! Hurla le roi des Elfes noirs pendant que Volstagg et Hogun l'empoignaient pour lui mettre des fers et l'emmener au cachot.

Odin se désintéressa des Elfes noirs et son regard parcourut la salle, découvrant Frigga soutenue par Sif qui se laissait tomber à genoux à côté de ses fils… Ses fils… Odin pressa le pas pour les rejoindre.

Frigga posa une main sur la joue de Loki toujours inconscient.

\- Oh mon petit…

\- Il est si faible, lui répondit Thor…

\- Il ne s'était pas entièrement remis de ses blessures antérieures et il a jeté toutes ses forces dans cette bataille.

\- Est-ce que… commença Thor sans oser formuler la fin de sa question.

\- Oui, le rassura sa mère. Ne t'en fais pas.

\- Nous allons prendre soin de lui, ajouta Odin.

Ce fut à ce moment que, comme s'il avait senti la présence de sa famille autour de lui, Loki ouvrit les yeux en gémissant doucement. Thor, qui le tenait toujours dans ses bras, le gratifia d'un sourire franc en pressant sa joue.

\- Hey petit frère… Comment tu te sens ?

\- Mjolnir ? Murmura Loki dont l'esprit embrumé semblait encore concentré sur le combat.

\- Tout va bien, lui répondit Thor… Je crois que c'est rentré dans l'ordre, même si je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé.

\- La magie… Murmura Loki. Un jour ou l'autre, il faudra que tu comprennes la magie…

Ces quelques mots semblèrent l'épuiser et le jeune homme blessé gémit doucement avant de laisser ses yeux se refermer.

\- Non ! Loki ! Tenta de le retenir son frère.

Mais ses forces étaient trop faibles pour lui permettre de rester éveillé plus que quelques minutes et le jeune prince venait de reperdre connaissance dans les bras de son frère. Un frère paniqué qui redressa les yeux vers ses parents. Odin le rassura d'un léger hochement de tête avant de lui prendre Loki délicatement des bras.

\- Il est temps de prendre soin de vos blessures.

Odin se redressa en portant Loki et Thor voulut se relever, mais il dut le faire trop vite, car un violent vertige s'empara de lui et il se serait écroulé si Sif ne l'avait pas retenu, faisant en sorte qu'il s'appuie sur ses épaules.

\- Je te tiens.

Frigga prit un air inquiet en notant la pâleur subite de son fils aîné.

\- Mon enfant… Le combat a été rude pour vous deux. Nous allons prendre soin de vous.

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	41. Ne pas se fier aux évidences

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de bêtises…**

 **Dans ce 41ème chapitre, les elfes noirs ont été vaincus mais Loki a encore besoin de trouver des réponses à certaines de ses questions.**

 **Désolé pour de léger retard de publication. J'ai travaillé sur pas mal de choses en même temps.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **LES FILS D'ODIN**_

 _ **Chapitre 41 : Ne pas se fier aux évidences**_

La douleur lui bloqua presque la respiration pendant que Loki tentait de sortir de sa chambre. Le jeune homme frémit et essaya de la repousser en se concentrant et en fermant les yeux. Comme la douleur semblait faire partie de lui depuis qu'il était enfant ! Cela lui paraissait presque étrange qu'il continue à la ressentir de manière aussi violente. Pourtant, il avait mal, réellement mal. Même s'il ne devait pas le montrer, même s'il allait devoir le cacher derrière un masque tant qu'il n'aurait pas fait ce qu'il voulait faire. Son corps lui demandait de faire demi-tour et de se rallonger pour se reposer, mais sa tête ne pouvait effacer ce besoin qui grandissait de plus en plus. Il devait savoir. Il aurait bien le temps de se reposer après, pour le moment, il devait savoir. Il avait des questions qui nécessitaient des réponses.

Un frisson le parcourut… Comme il avait mal… Sa main se crispa sur sa poitrine, sur la profonde blessure que lui avait infligée Malekith et qui était loin d'être guérie, mais ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Loki fit appel à sa magie en priant pour que cela ne se retourne pas contre lui. Sa poitrine lui faisait tellement mal, il avait tant de difficulté à prendre une vraie inspiration que ce n'était pas le moment que ses migraines reviennent. Son corps ne le supporterait peut-être pas cette fois. Bien sûr, il aurait pu faire appel à Frigga, mais cette dernière l'aurait directement recouché et il ne le voulait pas…

Alors Loki poussa sur ses jambes, tentant d'ignorer la douleur et les vertiges qui l'assaillirent. En chancelant doucement, il parvint à sa commode et se cramponna. Au moins il n'était pas tombé, c'était une demi-victoire. Le reflet que lui renvoya son miroir n'était pas engageant, mais il choisit de l'ignorer et se dirigea en direction de la porte. Il ne lui restait que peu de temps.

Loki progressa dans le palais, se moquant bien des regards appuyés de certains gardes qui se demandaient bien ce qu'il faisait debout. Au bout d'un moment, fatigué par les regards, le jeune homme puisa en lui et parvint à créer une illusion lui donnant une apparence un peu moins à l'article de la mort. Le regard des gardes changea et un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il devenait bon à ce jeu-là. Il serait bientôt imbattable…

Loki tenta de progresser rapidement, ignorant la douleur qui remontait dans sa poitrine… Se dissimuler était une chose, réellement guérir ses douleurs en était une autre.

Le jeune prince tourna sur la droite et monta les marches qui le menèrent à l'extérieur du palais. Il bifurqua une nouvelle fois sur la droite et se glissa entre deux bâtiments.

Un attroupement de soldats se tenait devant un portique de pierre qui brillait. Devant eux, menottés se tenaient Malekith, Algrim et les Elfes noirs qui avaient été faits prisonniers. Loki fendit la foule et se rapprocha. Son arrivée déclencha un sourire au roi des Elfes noirs.

\- Regardez donc qui vient me voir… L'illusion est belle pour un homme qui tient à peine debout.

\- Belle illusion pour un homme qui se dit roi, mais qui a tout perdu, lui répliqua Loki.

\- Moi petit roitelet, si seulement tu savais…

Loki frémit.

\- Je sais…

\- Non, tu ne sais rien Loki Odinson… Tu ne sais même pas d'où te vient cette magie…

Le jeune dieu observa l'Elfe prisonnier, bien conscient qu'il était en train de le manipuler.

\- Je ne tomberai pas dans un piège aussi grotesque…

\- Tu es tombé dans bien pire.

Loki se rapprocha un peu plus de Malekith tout en murmurant.

\- Laisse tomber le masque et dis-moi ce que tu es venu chercher ici.

\- Tu le sais très bien…

\- Gungnir n'était qu'un prétexte.

\- Gungnir attire le pouvoir…

\- Tu es roi, posséder la lance d'Odin ne t'apporterait rien de plus.

\- Tu es si naïf, jeune prince… Ton si précieux roi n'est qu'un assassin et un menteur, certains objets conservés dans sa cave ne sont que des faux et d'autres ont été lâchement volés aux peuples qu'il a massacré, comme le mien.

\- Mon père ne part jamais en guerre sans une bonne raison…

\- De tous les seigneurs des Neuf Royaumes ton précieux père est le pire… Essaie de ne pas faire ce qu'il attend de toi et tu verras…

Loki frémit, car au même moment, des visions l'assaillirent. Des visions d'Odin luttant contre les Elfes noirs, des visions de lui plus âgé. Une profonde douleur lui étreignit la poitrine et il continua de trembler doucement pendant que Malekith souriait de le voir chanceler sous le poids de ses visions.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il petit prince ?

Loki perçut de la violence, de la haine entre lui et son père, entre lui et son frère et cela lui coupa le souffle. Le jeune prince vacilla et sous la violence de ses visions, il ne put maintenir l'illusion plus longtemps… Elle se brisa, révélant son teint pâle et sa profonde fatigue. Malekith sourit.

\- Cela fait mal n'est-ce pas ?

Les jambes de Loki cédèrent, mais un bras le rattrapa par la taille, le redressant pour le maintenir contre lui. Le jeune prince frémit et reconnut les bras de son père qui le soutinrent en le serrant doucement contre sa poitrine.

\- Maintenant cela suffit, ouvrez-le portail et renvoyez-les à Svartalfheim. Je ne veux plus les voir !

Les gardes s'exécutèrent et les Elfes noirs furent renvoyés sur leur monde désertique et stérile. Odin attendit que le portail soit scellé avant de baisser les yeux sur Loki qui était toujours à moitié effondré contre lui.

\- Quant à toi, je pense qu'il faudrait mieux que tu regagnes ton lit. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je devais lui parler… Comprendre ce qui se passait.

\- Tu es blessé. C'est à moi d'assurer ce rôle mon fils…

Loki frissonna. Il n'était pas si courant qu'Odin l'appelle « mon fils », ni qu'il le tienne dans ses bras. Le jeune homme était fatigué, alors il se laissa appuyer de tout son poids contre le torse de son père. De toute manière, la tête lui tournait et il tenait à peine sur ses jambes.

Odin soupira et raffermit sa prise sur sa taille.

\- Je vais te ramener, continue à t'appuyer sur moi.

\- Je suis désolé père, murmura Loki.

\- Ne le sois pas… Je suis ton père…

...

Avec précaution, Odin aida Loki à s'allonger sur son lit. Il nota la pâleur encore plus prononcée des traits de son jeune fils et sa grimace de douleur quand il se laissa tomber prudemment allongé. Alors, il remonta la couverture sur ses épaules avant de se laisser tomber assis sur le bord du lit. Odin n'avait assumé qu'à moitié le fait de ramener ce bébé auquel il cachait la vérité, mais là tout de suite, il voyait un jeune homme blessé, épuisé et dont chaque respiration ressemblait à une lutte… un jeune homme qu'il aimait sans doute maladroitement, mais dont les yeux qu'il semblait avoir tant de difficultés à garder ouverts l'inquiétaient chaque minute un peu plus. Il était si faible.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Loki fut étonné par la douceur de la voix de son père et se força à ouvrir les yeux pour le fixer.

\- Non, je vais bien… Je vais juste dormir un peu…

\- D'accord, alors ferme les yeux, répondit Odin en laissant une main se poser sur sa cuisse.

Loki fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Je vais rester le temps que tu t'endormes. Ferme les yeux.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé…

\- Tu es tellement épuisé, laisse-moi un peu veiller sur toi.

Loki sourit faiblement, appréciant de voir son père auprès de lui surtout après avoir ressenti autant de haine à travers ses visions. Timidement, le jeune homme tendit la main dans sa direction. Odin comprit la demande discrète d'affection de son jeune fils et lui serra sans dire un mot. Loki frissonna et son père lui sourit.

\- Maintenant ferme les yeux, je reste tout près de toi…

Loki frémit et laissa sa fatigue le rattraper pendant que ses doigts se resserraient un peu plus fort sur ceux de son père. Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais au moins il n'était pas seul et cette pensée était réconfortante.

Odin sentit ses doigts presser faiblement sa main et il ressentit son frisson de douleur avant que son corps fatigué ne cède à son épuisement. Comme son jeune fils paraissait mal. Il lui serra la main en retour, jurant de rester avec lui tant qu'il ne se sentirait pas rassuré sur son état.

OooooO

Lorsque Loki rouvrit les yeux, Odin était parti. Le jeune homme tourna la tête pour s'apercevoir qu'il faisait nuit. Des bruits de fêtes, des chants, des rires lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Il s'étira doucement et se força à se redresser. La douleur le fit gémir légèrement, mais il avait moins mal et se hisser sur ses pieds lui sembla plus facile que la fois précédente.

Intrigué par les bruits de la fête, il traversa sa chambre, attrapant une chemise qu'il enfila rapidement par-dessus sa tenue pour se donner un aspect plus présentable. Autant ne pas abuser de l'utilisation des illusions.

Puis, il sortit de sa chambre.

Suivre les bruits l'amena dans la salle de réception où il constata que, visiblement, tout le monde ne se posait pas autant de question que lui sur les véritables raisons de l'attaque des Elfes noirs. L'heure était à la fête et à la célébration de la victoire sur Malekith et ses hommes.

Thor se trouvait là, avec ses amis qui visiblement avaient bien trop bu. En le voyant entrer, Volstagg, à moitié ivre, leva son verre en s'exclamant.

\- Tiens, notre prince endormi ! Alors tu t'es remis de ta rencontre avec nos Elfes noirs ?

Loki tressaillit de colère presque immédiatement… Comme il détestait cet homme… De tous les amis de son frère, c'était celui qui lui posait le plus de problème.

\- Cela m'est sans doute plus compliqué qu'à toi qui n'as débarqué que lorsque tout était fini.

\- De quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? Je ne me laisse pas assommer au premier coup de poing moi !

Un nouveau frémissement parcourut le corps du jeune dieu.

\- Je n'ai pas été assommé par un coup de poing. Il portait Gungnir…

\- La belle excuse… Il y a des guerriers et des sorciers. Les deuxièmes ne sont guère utiles !

Sif passa un coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami.

\- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Tu as perdu la tête ?

Loki chercha son frère du regard, mais celui-ci discutait avec quelqu'un d'autre et ne semblait pas avoir entendu. Il était vraiment absorbé par la célébration de sa victoire et le prince magicien ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il était le seul à penser que cette victoire n'en était pas vraiment une. Alors, le jeune homme frémit et fit demi-tour. Il entendit bien Sif l'appeler, mais il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter les rires et les remarques désobligeantes. Il se posait bien trop de questions pour cela.

Il n'avait pas fait trois pas en-dehors de la pièce qu'une silhouette souriante se glissa devant lui. Frigga le détailla des pieds à la tête.

\- Tu ne restes pas…

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé les fêtes.

\- Celle-là est différente ?

\- En quoi. Il n'y a que mépris et boissons alcoolisées.

\- Les Elfes noirs ne seront plus une menace pendant longtemps.

\- Si seulement cela était vrai.

\- Tu sembles croire le contraire.

\- Mère, ne fais pas comme les autres. Ne sois pas aveugle. Il y a quelque chose qui nous échappe… Leur réapparition, leur attaque… Je n'ai pas réussi à faire parler Malekith, mais je sais qu'ils reviendront.

\- Et nous serons prêts à les accueillir.

La reine marqua une pause avant de soupirer.

\- En revanche, je comprends que tu ne restes pas, tu sembles encore épuisé. Comment va cette blessure ?

\- Elle guérit vite, mais j'ai encore un peu mal à la tête.

\- Alors tu devrais t'allonger.

\- Pour que l'on dise encore que je suis le faible par rapport à Thor ?

\- Personne ne…

\- Non, je n'ai plus dix ans mère. Je sais ce que les gens pensent de moi. Peu importe ce que je fais, je resterai toujours le sorcier qui utilise la fourberie…

\- Laisse parler ces gens, ta famille sait que ce n'est pas le cas…

Loki aurait bien voulu dire à sa mère que Thor n'avait pas réagi aux propos de Volstagg, mais il n'en fit rien et hocha la tête avant de se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de sa mère.

\- Amusez-vous bien.

Frigga lui sourit et Loki se dirigea vers sa chambre.

...

Les couloirs étaient vides et sa tête martelait. Tout un tas de visions violentes et dérangeantes lui apparaissaient depuis sa discussion avec Malekith. C'était désagréable parce qu'elles lui semblaient presque inéluctables. Un frémissement le parcourut et il s'immobilisa, fermant les yeux pour s'appuyer contre le mur et tenter de les chasser. Ses jambes tremblaient doucement et Loki savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû être curieux. Ces fêtes étaient toutes les mêmes. Il aurait mieux fait de rester dans son lit… Cela risquait de lui prendre du temps maintenant pour le regagner, pourtant il se sentait encore exténué.

Quand un bras se passa autour de sa taille, Loki sursauta avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de tomber sur le regard un peu triste et alcoolisé de son frère.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être debout…

Loki frémit.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de participer à la fête.

\- Bien sûr que si, mais tu es trop faible… Je te ramène à ta chambre.

Loki aurait voulu protester, lui dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui, mais il n'était pas sûr que ses jambes acceptent de le porter, alors il se laissa doucement appuyé contre la poitrine de son frère, remarquant que son haleine était réellement insupportable.

\- Tu as fini combien de tonneaux ?

Thor lui répondit par un rire à faire trembler les murs du palais, pendant qu'il le soutenait pour rejoindre leurs appartements en titubant.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne compte pas !

Loki fit les gros yeux, mais continua à se cramponner à lui tout en pensant qu'il détestait quand son frère se mettait à boire plus que de raison, cela le rendait totalement idiot.

...

Le retour à leur chambre se fit un peu plus long que prévu tant Loki se retrouva à diriger son frère qui titubait de plus en plus. Quand enfin, ils arrivèrent à la porte de sa chambre, il se sentit soulagé. Le jeune dieu tenta la périlleuse manœuvre de s'extraire des bras de son frère, mais il chancela. Thor le rattrapa et lui lança en ouvrant la porte.

\- T'en fais pas, je te ramène à ton lit.

\- Non, tu sais, je peux y parvenir. Je…

Mais Thor ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et passa ses mains sous lui pour le soulever. Loki soupira et pria pour qu'il ne s'effondre pas sur lui avant d'arriver jusqu'au lit.

Thor tituba un peu, mais il parvint au lit et se pencha pour déposer son frère qui eut juste le temps de se rouler sur le côté avant que son aîné ne termine à plat ventre sur le lit à côté de lui. Loki laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération avant de sourire légèrement pendant qu'il le regarda se mettre à ronfler.

Même s'il était exaspérant, il venait de l'aider… Loki se serait peut-être écroulé d'épuisement dans un couloir s'il n'avait pas été là. Alors, il remonta la couverture sur le corps de son aîné et se tourna sur le côté pour chercher à s'endormir lui aussi, frémissant lorsqu'il sentit le bras de ce dernier se poser sur sa taille pendant qu'il murmurait à moitié endormi.

\- Tu sais que je serai toujours là pour te protéger…

Loki frémit et se tourna un peu. Son regard croisa celui de son frère qui lui sourit avant de s'endormir profondément. Le jeune dieu s'autorisa lui-aussi un sourire avant de se remettre sur le côté… Tout n'était peut-être pas si mauvais ce soir. A condition que Thor se rappelle de ce qu'il venait de dire à son réveil. Et ce fut-là, allongé à côté de son frère qui venait de reformuler l'un de leurs vieux serments d'enfants que Loki fut rattrapé par le sommeil à son tour.

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	42. Trop réel

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de bêtises…**

 **Dans ce 42ème chapitre, Loki se débat avec des cauchemars de plus en plus violents et réels.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Un grand merci à tous venir de faire passer le cap des 4400 vues à cette histoire. MERCI.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **LES FILS D'ODIN**_

 _ **Chapitre 42 : Trop réel**_

Les Elfes noirs semblaient avoir bel et bien disparus du paysage pour le moment. Cela faisait au final presque un an que Malekith avait été renvoyé sur sa terre de désolation. Tout le monde semblait penser qu'il ne reviendrait jamais et Loki se disait que son étrange ressenti l'avait peut-être trahi. De toute manière, il y avait bien d'autres choses qui préoccupaient le jeune dieu de 21 ans en ce moment. Après quelques mois d'accalmie plutôt appréciables, ses nuits redevenaient agitées. Les cauchemars revenaient. Des cauchemars remplis de douleur et de mort qui le laissait épuisé dès le réveil. Il fallait pourtant qu'il se lève. Les gens le trouvaient déjà assez bizarre, si en plus il ne se levait plus, ils finiraient de mettre en pièces le peu de réputation qu'il avait. Un sourire fugace passa sur son visage pendant qu'il se demanda si cela lui poserait réellement un problème. Depuis son enfance, il avait l'impression d'être un éternel incompris.

Loki frémit… Les quolibets des gens étaient une chose, le courroux de son père en était une autre. Il recevait des envoyés d'Alfheim aujourd'hui et il avait souhaité la présence de ses fils à ses côtés. Loki ne pouvait pas dire que cela l'embêtait. Il adorait ses réunions politiques : écouter les gens, leur faire dire ce qu'ils ne voulaient pas, les manipuler… C'était quelque chose de jouissif. Toutefois, aujourd'hui, il aurait seulement voulu se tourner en boule sur le côté pour chercher à se rendormir. Paradoxalement, ses cauchemars étaient moins violents la journée…

Loki repoussa donc son drap sur le côté et basculant prudemment pour s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit. Comme il se sentait épuisé… Le jeune homme frissonna et se leva. Il chancela doucement, mais se rattrapa avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son lit, s'étonnant de le voir à ce point défait.

\- Je n'ai pas combattu que dans mes rêves, marmonna ce dernier avant de se diriger vers la commode en face de lui.

Loki ne prêta pas vraiment attention à son reflet dans le miroir avant de remarquer quelque chose qui le bloqua. Il recula de deux pas et fit glisser ses doigts sur une coupure qui remontait le long de son biceps. Une coupure fine et encore sanguinolente qui n'était pas là hier. Loki fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Machinalement, il prit un linge et le trempa dans la vasque devant lui pour éponger le sang sur la plaie. Peut-être avait-il fini par tomber du lit, mais cette coupure lui paraissait quand même étrange… Surtout qu'il lui semblait avoir reçu la même dans son rêve… Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve, cela n'avait aucun sens.

OoooO

La journée s'écoula sans véritable problème ni sans que Loki repense à cette étrange coupure le long de son bras. La réunion avec les envoyés l'amusa par les artifices politiques employés par les deux parties et il lutta contre sa fatigue le reste du temps. Thor ne sembla pas remarquer les cernes sous ses yeux, contrairement à sa mère qui lui reprocha de passer trop de temps le nez dans ses livres pour accroître ses connaissances. Loki lui avait souri sans chercher à la détourner de son idée, il était inutile de la rendre inquiète. Il n'était plus un enfant que l'on devait consoler. Il avait juste besoin de poser sa tête sur un oreiller et de s'endormir d'un sommeil sans rêves. Comme il aurait aimé ne rêver à rien et parvenir à prendre quelques heures de vrai sommeil.

Il s'allongea donc en soupirant, espérant sans trop y croire que ses rêves le laissent tranquille. La fatigue le terrassa en seulement quelques minutes et Loki sombra dans le sommeil.

Il ne dormait que depuis quelques minutes lorsque des images violentes se dessinèrent dans son esprit. Des images sombres dans lesquelles le jeune homme était assailli de toute part par des monstres de plus en plus impressionnants et violents. Des créatures à moitié hybrides ressemblant à des loups-garous croisés avec des trolls… Des créatures effrayantes assoiffées de sang et qui l'attaquèrent directement.

Loki frémit. Il était un habitué des rêves violents, mais là c'était différent. Ses créatures ne pouvaient pas venir de son esprit, car il ne les avait jamais vues. C'était autre chose et il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Leurs attaques furent encore plus violentes que les nuits précédentes et le jeune homme ressenti une étrange panique avant de se défendre du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il fit appel à sa magie et à toutes les tactiques de combat qu'il connaissait. Le jeune dieu n'était pas un débutant, ni un guerrier médiocre comme certains le pensaient trop souvent. Toutefois, malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser des terribles créatures. Il évita l'une de leurs charges, mais pas la deuxième. L'un des monstres lui donna un coup à la tête, l'étourdissant pendant que le deuxième le frappa à la poitrine. Ses longues griffes labourèrent son torse profondément, lui arrachant un cri de douleur avant qu'il ne s'effondre à l'arrière….. et qu'il tombe de son lit.

Loki se réveilla en haletant. Jamais un rêve ne l'avait autant secoué. Sa respiration était courte et saccadée et une douleur violente remontait dans sa poitrine. Il baissa les yeux, tout en tentant de lutter contre les tremblements de ses doigts et sursauta. Sa tunique était lacérée et du sang la trempait. Loki frémit et porta les mains à ses blessures. De longues stries sanglantes qui lui barraient la poitrine… Des stries faites par des griffes acérées semblables à celles des créatures qui l'avaient assailli dans son rêve. Loki secoua la tête… Ce n'était pas possible… Avoir des cauchemars était une chose qui lui arrivait depuis longtemps mais, se retrouver blessé en était une autre… Ce n'était pas normal. Quelque chose d'incompréhensible était en train de se passer. Un frisson le parcourut et il laissa ses yeux se fermer en cherchant à respirer doucement pour se calmer. Toutefois, il les rouvrit de nouveau assez rapidement, terrifié à l'idée de se rendormir… Le jeune homme ne voulait pas se rendormir, il ne voulait pas les revoir, il ne voulait pas les affronter de nouveau.

Alors le jeune dieu resta là, assis sur le sol de sa chambre, le dos contre son lit, luttant contre sa fatigue, sans même avoir le courage de se lever pour soigner sa blessure et ne pouvant empêcher ses larmes de se mettre à couler tant la situation lui paraissait douloureuse et incompréhensible.

OooooO

Thor donna une petite tape sur l'épaule d'Hogun qui venait de lui murmurer une blague amusante. Il souriait et paraissait réellement de bonne humeur. Les représentants d'Alfheim étaient toujours là et il n'avait pas forcément envie d'avoir de longues discussions politiques pendant toute la journée. Il aurait bien laissé son père et son frère se débrouiller seuls, mais cela aurait été mal vu. Alors, il attendait devant la porte de la salle de réunion, adressant un léger signe de tête à son ami pendant qu'il s'éloignait.

Loki arriva dans sa direction. Thor eut envie de lui lancer une pique sur son retard avant d'être frappé par la pâleur de sa peau et les cernes sous ses yeux. La main droite du jeune dieu était posée sur sa poitrine comme s'il avait mal. Thor se sentit inquiet et ce ne fut pas une blague qui sortit de sa bouche pendant qu'il posa une main sur son bras, comme s'il avait peur de le voir s'effondrer.

\- Hey ? Tu vas bien ?

Loki sursauta en percevant son inquiétude, mais il détestait apparaître faible, surtout devant ce frère qui était la personnification de la force brute.

\- Bien sûr ! Laisse-moi !

Loki se dégagea un peu brutalement de la poigne de son frère et le regretta lorsque ce geste déclencha un pic de douleur dans sa poitrine. Il maîtrisa un gémissement qui voulait lui échapper en serrant les dents et se rattrapa discrètement après la poignée de la porte.

Thor fronça les sourcils, il savait que son frère n'aimait pas avouer ses faiblesses, mais là, malgré toute sa magie, il avait du mal à la cacher et cela le toucha. Il n'était pas son ennemi. Il aurait aimé qu'il lui dise ce qui se passait. Thor aurait trouvé un moyen de l'aider, mais Loki était comme ça. Il était fier et cette fierté l'empêchait d'avouer ses faiblesses.

Accroché à la poignée de la porte, Loki frémit. La journée risquait d'être longue, il fallait qu'il se compose une attitude plus proche de celle d'un prince d'Asgard. Alors, quand il poussa la porte de la pièce, il fit appel à la magie, projetant une illusion de lui plus en forme pour tromper son père et les ambassadeurs, cachant sa fatigue et sa faiblesse.

OoooO

Cette deuxième réunion se passa comme la première, sans rien de notable. Ce n'est pas qu'il y avait réellement d'enjeu, les Elfes de lumière étaient déjà les alliés d'Asgard, mais il était nécessaire de se voir régulièrement pour parler de l'avenir. Contrairement à son habitude, Loki resta en retrait. Déjà, il devait se concentrer sur son apparence, sur le fait de ne rien laisser paraître, mais ce n'était pas tout. Le jeune dieu était bien plus préoccupé par la violence de ses rêves, ne comprenant pas comment ses blessures pouvaient devenir réelles, que part la discussion. Il y avait des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas et qui le perturbait… Des choses qu'il fallait qu'il résolve rapidement avant que tout ne dégénère réellement.

Bien que participant de son côté à la discussion de manière assez régulière, Frigga sentit le malaise de son jeune fils, comme elle sentit sa fatigue et qu'elle comprit l'effort que représentait pour lui de projeter cette image en pleine forme. La Mère-de-Toutes-Choses n'était pas dupe, elle savait qu'il était plus mal qu'il ne le montrait. Mère et fils avaient un lien particulier. Elle sentait qu'il utilisait la magie et elle se jura d'essayer de lui parler avant la pause déjeuner.

...

La réunion se clôtura quelques minutes plus tard. Odin entraîna ses hôtes en direction de la salle de réception pendant que Thor et Frigga s'attardèrent pour attendre Loki. Le jeune dieu leur lança un regard en travers, légèrement agacé de voir qu'ils avaient compris qu'il n'allait pas bien… Agacé, mais touché finalement de voir que sa famille s'intéressait à sa fatigue. Frigga lui fit un grand sourire en posant une main sur son bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Loki lui sourit. Son cœur lui disait de tout lui dire avant de s'écrouler dans ses bras pour qu'elle l'aide, mais sa tête lui répétait inlassablement qu'il ne devait pas montrer ses faiblesses.

\- Juste une mauvaise nuit, tout va bien mère.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire, renchérit son frère en se rapprochant à son tour.

Loki lui jeta un léger coup d'œil, surpris par la douceur et l'inquiétude dans la voix de son aîné.

\- Tu sais bien que certaines nuits sont plus difficiles que d'autres.

Thor fronça les sourcils. Loki était en train de devenir le dieu de la duperie et du mensonge, mais il n'était pas encore assez aguerri pour tromper tout le temps son frère. Thor le sentait et cela lui confirmait aussi qu'il était fatigué.

\- Loki, je pense que…

Thor se figea, ne finissant pas sa phrase en voyant soudainement un long tremblement parcourir le corps de son frère.

Loki cherchait quoi lui répondre lorsque sa blessure à la poitrine sembla se réveiller. Il frémit et tendit la main pour se rattraper au mur. Il sentit bien la main de son frère sur son bras, mais ne perçut pas ce qu'il disait. Des visions étaient en train de s'imprimer dans son esprit, des visions qui montraient la destruction d'Asgard et les créatures étaient là… toujours aussi violentes.

Loki gémit et tenta de lutter, mais l'une des créatures le surprit et lui donna un violent coup à la tête… un coup qui le sonna, le plongeant dans le noir.

Thor vit son frère trembler puis gémir de douleur avant de s'écrouler lourdement sur le sol. Il eut juste le temps de le rattraper avant que son corps ne heurte violemment les dalles de marbre du palais.

\- Loki !

Frigga poussa elle aussi un cri, se jetant à genoux devant ses fils. Inquiet, Thor fit basculer le corps de son frère dans ses bras, posant sa main sur sa joue.

\- Loki ! Loki !

Mais ce dernier ne lui répondit pas, il était inconscient et ce n'était pas tout. Le bout des doigts de Thor se tinta de rouge… du rouge… C'était du sang… Du sang qui suintait de sa tempe, comme s'il avait reçu un coup violent.

\- Loki… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	43. Prisonnier de ses rêves

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de bêtises…**

 **Dans ce 43ème chapitre, Alors que Loki semble prisonnier de ses rêves, Thor se lance dans une quête pour tenter de le sauver.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **LES FILS D'ODIN**_

 _ **CHAPITRE 43 : Prisonnier de ses rêves**_

Avec précaution, Thor déposa le corps de son jeune frère sur le lit. Loki frémissait et bien qu'inconscient, il semblait rêver et ce n'était pas agréable. Son corps tremblait et il fut alarmé par le sang qui continuait de couler de sa tempe, tâchant son oreiller.

\- Mère ?

Frigga poussa Thor pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Elle prit doucement la tête de son fils entre ses mains, tout en l'appelant.

\- Loki ! Je t'en prie, réveille-toi…

Mais le jeune homme ne reprit pas connaissance et Frigga frémit en voyant le sang s'étaler sur sa main droite.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Demanda Thor totalement bouleversé par la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

\- Je ne peux pas le réveiller. Il est bloqué dans un rêve.

\- Mais il saigne…

Frigga ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de lui répondre, mais Loki se cambra en gémissant plaintivement et elle déplaça ses mains sur son torse pour le retenir, frémissant en sentant un pansement sous sa chemise.

\- Mon Dieu…

Thor s'assit de l'autre côté du lit et prit la main de son frère qu'il pressa fermement pendant que sa mère défit rapidement sa chemise. Ensembles, ils découvrirent le large pansement qui enserrait sa poitrine. Thor était de plus en plus abasourdi et inquiet. Alors, il bégaya tout en frémissant.

\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que…

Frigga ne prit pas le temps de lui répondre et défit avec empressement le bandage qui enserrait le corps de son fils. Les traces de griffures rouges et gonflées qui balafraient sa poitrine leur arrachèrent un cri.

\- Ce n'est pas possible… Murmura Frigga

\- Mère ? Je ne comprends pas, la supplia Thor inquiet réellement pour la vie de son jeune frère.

\- Ses cauchemars l'attaquent…

\- De quoi ?

\- Les attaques qu'il subit dans ses cauchemars et ses visons attaquent son corps.

\- Mais c'est impossible…

La reine allait répondre lorsque Loki poussa un léger cri et qu'une plaie profonde se matérialisait sur son épaule gauche. Thor sursauta et porta sa main sur la blessure pour la compresser.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Il faut le sortir de ses cauchemars… S'il se fait tuer à l'intérieur, il ne survivra pas…

Thor sursauta pendant que ses mains continuaient à se tâcher de sang…

\- Non… Comment je peux l'aider ?

Frigga tourna un regard inquiet à son fils.

\- J'ai bien peur qu'il ne se réveille plus si nous n'avons pas la clé des rêves. Mais elle est gardée par des trolls volants.

\- Je m'en moque. Je ne peux pas le laisser souffrir sans rien faire, si cet artefact peut l'aider, j'irais le chercher…

Frigga aurait voulu l'en empêcher, tellement elle savait comme c'était dangereux, mais un gémissement de Loki la ramena à la réalité. Il allait mourir si personne ne lui venait en aide et cela la terrifiait, car Frigga savait que seul un sorcier de haut niveau pouvait infliger un tel supplice… Qui était donc cet homme qui s'en prenait à son enfant ? Avait-il percé son secret ? Était-il attiré par sa puissance magique ? La reine se sentait désemparée et elle sursauta lorsque Thor lui demanda avec plus d'insistance.

\- Où est cette clé ?

OooooO

Thor releva la tête vers la montagne aux arrêtes découpées qui se tenait devant lui en poussant un soupir.

\- Pourquoi faut-il toujours grimper ?

Il soupira une nouvelle fois avant qu'une image ne se dessine devant ses yeux. Celle de son frère, luttant contre la mort dans son lit, prisonnier de ses cauchemars qui le tuaient doucement. Thor frémit… Peu importait la montagne et les dangers, voir mourir son frère et dans de telles souffrances lui était impossible. Il était prêt à tout pour le sauver. Ce fut donc d'un pas résolu qu'il entreprit l'ascension tout en se demandant de combien de temps il disposait.

\- Je t'en supplie Loki, accroche-toi.

OoooO

Frigga était assise sur le bord du lit de Loki. Le jeune homme, toujours bloqué dans ses cauchemars, semblait lutter contre des forces invisibles. La reine avait pansé ses griffures, la blessure de son épaule et tenait un tissu sur sa tempe. Loki s'agitait de plus en plus et elle dû lutter pour repousser ses larmes.

Inquiète par l'état de son jeune fils, elle ne fit pas attention à la porte qui s'ouvrit, ni à la silhouette de son époux qui se rapprocha du lit.

\- Maintenant que les ambassadeurs sont partis, peut-être vais-je enfin savoir ce qui se passe dans ce palais ?

\- Si seulement je le savais moi-même…

\- Il est blessé ?

\- Il lutte… De toutes ses forces… Mais ses cauchemars sont en train de le tuer…

\- Ses cauchemars ? Mais comment… Commença Odin avant que Loki ne se cabre en gémissant et qu'une entaille profonde apparaisse sur son bras droit.

Odin sursauta et se laissa tomber à son tour assis sur le bord du lit de son fils. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite pendant que ses yeux observèrent son jeune fils combattre des forces invisibles.

\- Mais qui lui fait ça ?

\- Quelqu'un qui maîtrise les forces occultes…

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Odin en posant sa main sur la coupure de son bras pour l'empêcher de saigner.

\- Ça, je ne le sais pas… Espérons que Thor revienne vite…

OoooO

Le chemin était étroit et escarpé, mais cela ne semblait pas déranger Thor qui progressait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, poussé par sa peur de ne pas réussir à ramener cette foutue clé à temps… Sa relation avec Loki avait des hauts et des bas, mais il était son petit frère… Et il l'aimait.

Tout à ses pensées, il ne perçut pas le danger qui le guettait et ne réagit que lorsqu'une pluie de pierre fut précipitée sur lui. L'une d'elles le frappa à l'épaule, lui arrachant un cri de douleur pendant qu'il faillit perdre l'équilibre. Toutefois, il parvint à se maintenir et, d'un coup de marteau, il explosa les autres pierres qui se dirigeaient vers lui avant de redresser la tête.

Un peu en surplomb, au-dessus d'une arrête planait un groupe de créatures hideuses qu'il ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître… C'était ce que sa mère lui avait décrit comme étant des trolls volants. La fameuse clé des rêves, enfermée au centre de la citadelle perdue ne devait donc pas être loin.

L'un des trolls l'observa en ricanant.

\- Tu t'es perdu Asgardien ?

\- Non, je suis venu chercher la clé des rêves.

\- Oh, mais sais-tu combien ont essayé de nous la prendre ?

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour essayer !

\- Non, toi tu es venu pour mourir !

Le troll fit signe aux autres et ils foncèrent sur le jeune dieu du tonnerre. Thor se mit en position et para les pluies de pierre avant de bondir en direction de la corniche. Il se rattrapa par un bras et parvint à se hisser sans trop de problème ce qui finit d'irriter les trolls volants qui le chargèrent de nouveau. Thor arrêta une nouvelle attaque avant d'en balayer deux d'un violent revers.

Les deux créatures furent jetées sur leurs comparses et Thor en profita pour se mettre à courir. Devant lui, il venait de repérer la forme de la forteresse. Il devait l'atteindre.

Dans son dos, les trolls poussèrent des cris avant de se lancer à sa poursuite en hurlant.

\- Tu ne pourras pas nous échapper !

Ils brandirent des lances, s'apprêtant à les lancer dans sa direction lorsque Thor frémit. Il baissa les yeux à son marteau et murmura.

\- C'est le moment de me montrer que ce n'était pas un accident.

Le jeune homme le brandit et devant les yeux éberlués des trolls volants, il s'éleva dans les airs et s'envola à grande vitesse en direction de la vieille forteresse. Thor prit de la vitesse et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de ralentir, emporté par son élan, il pulvérisa un mur de la citadelle, se retrouvant violemment propulsé à l'intérieur…

Thor roula sur le sol et sa chute s'arrêta brutalement quand son corps heurta avec violence l'un des murs. Thor glapit et sa vision noircit quelques secondes. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le moment de perdre connaissance. Une vie bien trop importante dépendait de sa quête, quelqu'un qu'il refusait d'abandonner. Il secoua la tête et se redressa en gémissant doucement.

La citadelle était plongée dans un noir d'encre et il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de s'habituer à l'obscurité… quelques secondes pour se mettre à discerner des formes autours de lui. Des formes blanchâtres et squelettiques qui se mirent à danser autour de lui en murmurant.

\- Regardez ! Regardez ! Il est vivant ! … Hum… Il est beau et vivant… Il faut le garder… Il faut le manger…

Les formes l'encerclèrent de plus en plus et le jeune homme se sentit oppressé. De son marteau, il tenta de les repousser, mais il ne fit que les traverser sans rien leur faire et elles ricanèrent.

\- Ça chatouille… Il est jeune et en pleine santé… Il faut le garder… Il faut le mettre avec les autres…

Thor frémit en reculant, cherchant une échappatoire, mais les formes étaient de plus nombreuses et oppressantes.

\- Les autres ? Mais enfin que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Il ne sait pas… Il est jeune… Il est naïf… Il va venir avec les autres, ricanèrent les formes autour de lui.

Thor recula un pas de plus et son pied brisa un bout de bois qui craqua bruyamment sous son poids. Thor sursauta et baissa la tête. Les formes rirent plus fort.

\- Il faut le garder…

Un flash de lumière se fit, éclairant la pièce et Thor sursauta. Ce n'était pas un bout de bois ! C'était un fémur ! Toute la pièce était tapissée d'ossements et les voix rirent plus fort.

\- Il va les rejoindre ! Oui ! Il va les rejoindre ! Jamais il ne le sauvera… Il va mourir et toi aussi…

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	44. Plus loin dans l'abysse

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de bêtises…**

 **Dans ce 44ème chapitre, Alors que Thor continue sa quête dans la citadelle perdue pour trouver la clé des rêves, l'entourage de Loki s'inquiète de plus en plus de le voir s'enfoncer dans ses cauchemars.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **UN GRAND MERCI A TOUS POUR AVOIR FAIT FRANCHIR LA BARRE DES 5000 VUES A CETTE HISTOIRE**_

* * *

 _ **LES FILS D'ODIN**_

 _ **CHAPITRE 44 : Plus loin dans l'abysse**_

Frigga était toujours au chevet de son fils. Elle était seule désormais, Odin était parti vaquer à quelques obligations royales, ce qu'elle n'avait que moyennement apprécié tant elle trouvait son jeune fils aux portes de la mort. La place de son père aurait dû être ici, à ses côtés, mais elle comprenait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas tout laisser tomber et puis… Odin s'était-il réellement senti le père de cet enfant un jour ? Bien sûr, il avait eu quelques moments de tendresse envers lui, mais ils étaient rares et Frigga en était attristée, mais c'était ainsi.

Elle trempa un linge propre dans une vasque d'eau et tamponna doucement le visage fiévreux du jeune homme qui continuait à se tordre de douleur. La reine frémit. Il était si faible. A chaque minute, elle avait peur qu'il ne reçoive une blessure mortelle qui le lui arracherait et elle pria pour que Thor revienne rapidement.

...

Frigga ne se doutait pas que le départ d'Odin n'était pas motivé que par des affaires urgentes à régler. Le Père-de-Toutes-Choses ne savait pas comment son épouse pouvait accepter de rester sur le bord de ce lit sans rien pouvoir faire pour venir en aide à leur enfant. L'apparition de cette blessure sur son bras, la douleur qui crispait ses traits, s'en était trop pour lui… Le roi ne pouvait pas rester là à rien faire.

Son fils était en train de souffrir… Son fils. Odin bloqua sur le mot pendant que le visage du nourrisson Jotün en pleurs s'incrustait dans son esprit… Son fils. Il frémit… Oui, il était son fils, cela était indéniable alors, il devait trouver un moyen de lui venir en aide. Personne ne le ferait souffrir de la sorte, sans qu'il tente tout ce qu'il pouvait pour lui venir en aide

…

D'un pas rapide, le roi passa devant Sif et les Trois Guerriers qui discutaient du départ soudain et inexpliqué de Thor. En le voyant, Fandral nota son air plus préoccupé que d'habitude et fronça les sourcils.

\- Il se passe quelque chose d'étrange.

\- La rumeur dit que Loki s'est évanoui, dit Hogun d'un ton désinvolte en croquant dans une pomme.

\- Encore ! Ricana Volstagg… S'il ne supporte pas la magie, autant qu'il laisse tomber.

Sif fronça les sourcils et l'ignora avant de se retourner vers Hogun.

\- Comment cela, évanoui ?

\- A la sortie de la réunion. Mais je n'en sais pas plus et Thor est parti dans la foulée…

\- Tu crois que ça a un lien ? Demanda Fandral.

\- Ça a toujours un lien avec Loki, marmonna Volstagg.

...

Perdu dans ses pensées, Odin était agrippé à la rambarde, cherchant une idée pouvant aider Loki lorsqu'une voix retentit dans son dos.

\- Vous devez leur faire confiance.

Le roi sursauta et se retourna, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Heimdall. Le gardien du Bifrost se rapprocha.

\- Je ne comprends pas, répondit Odin.

\- Thor ramènera l'artéfact qui permettra de sauver Loki et Loki… Eh bien nous savons qu'il est bien plus fort et résistant que bien des personnes ici ne le pensent. Il tiendra.

Odin sourit, comprenant les sous-entendus dans la phrase de son ami. En-dehors de Frigga et de lui-même, Heimdall était le seul qui connaissait le secret de la naissance du jeune dieu. Comment Odin aurait-il pu dissimuler à sa vue perçante, le petit bébé qu'il pressait contre lui en rentrant de Jotunheim ? Il appréciait le fait qu'Heimdall garde le secret sans jamais lui demander la raison de ce choix. Il n'était pas sûr de le savoir lui-même de toute manière…

\- Si cela pouvait être vrai mon ami…

\- Il faut vous en convaincre pour que cela devienne réel…

...

La main de Frigga passa le long de la joue blême de son enfant en souffrance. Elle se voulait forte, même si elle était proche de céder à son désespoir. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux quand elle entendit deux petits coups tapés à la porte. Elle se redressa en frémissant, tentant de lutter contre ses larmes et répondit d'une voix qui se voulait stable.

\- Entrez !

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Sif entra en portant un plateau sur lequel elle avait disposé des fruits et une vasque d'eau avec un verre. Elle le déposa sur la table de nuit et Frigga lui lança un regard triste.

\- Dans son état il ne peut pas manger.

\- J'ai pensé à vous ma Reine, vous n'êtes pas sortie de la chambre depuis des heures.

Frigga fit un léger sourire à la jeune femme, appréciant son attention.

\- Je n'ai pas le cœur à manger, mais je te remercie.

Sif hocha la tête mais ne dit rien, restant debout dans la pièce sans oser bouger. Les yeux de la jeune femme ne pouvaient se détacher du teint blafard de son ami et de la douleur qui crispait ses traits. La reine sentit son inquiétude et lui sourit.

\- Tu peux t'asseoir tu sais, je ne sais pas s'il perçoit notre présence, mais tu peux rester si tu le souhaites.

La jeune femme frémit et fit le tour du lit pour s'asseoir à côté de Loki dont elle prit la main. Elle sursauta en sentant la froideur de ses doigts.

\- Il a l'air de tellement souffrir.

\- Il lutte pour sa vie.

\- Peut-il gagner ?

La jeune femme paraissait réellement inquiète et Frigga fut touchée par son état d'esprit.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Mais que lui arrive-t-il vraiment ? Demanda Sif en serrant un peu plus fort la main de son ami qui semblait souffrir de plus en plus.

\- Un sorcier obscur l'en enfermé dans ses cauchemars. Les créatures qui l'attaquent là-bas peuvent réellement le tuer.

\- Alors il faut le réveiller !

\- Je ne peux pas, personne ne peut. Il faut avoir espoir en Thor. S'il ne ramène pas la Clé des Rêves, il ne survivra pas.

\- Non… Si peu de gens le connaissent réellement… Thor va revenir, j'en suis sûre mais, en attendant, il faut vivre Loki… Tu m'entends ? Continue à te battre. I faut vivre.

Frigga fronça les sourcils. La jeune femme était une amie de Thor, mais la voir aussi sincèrement inquiète pour Loki la touchait. Une amitié profonde était en train de se nouer entre les deux.

OooooO

De son côté, Thor était de plus en plus oppressé par les étranges silhouettes fantomatiques. Il ne parvenait pas à les toucher, mais ce n'était pas leur cas et il se sentait de plus en plus coincé. Les ossements se brisaient sous ses pieds, rajoutant au malaise du jeune dieu qui leur cria.

\- Laissez-moi !

\- Oh oui, nous allons te laisser… Quand tu seras mort… Mort comme celui que tu ne pourras pas sauver… C'est trop tard tu sais… Ses cauchemars lui ont tranché la gorge…

Les ricanements se firent plus forts et violents pendant que Thor lutta contre un violent sentiment de désespoir qui lui étreignait la gorge. Non, cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Il ne pouvait pas être venu ici pour échouer.

\- Vous mentez ! Hurla le jeune homme en même temps que son pied glissa.

Il tenta de se rattraper, mais il était trop tard et il bascula dans un puits qu'il n'avait pas vu sous la pile d'ossements. Ses doigts tentèrent bien de se rattraper au bord, mais ils se refermèrent dans le vide et il tomba en laissant échapper un cri. Les silhouettes tournoyèrent au-dessus du puits en ricanant.

\- Ça y est, il est à nous… Il ne partira plus… Il est à nous…

OooooO

 _Loki était dans une sorte de brouillard étrange et immatériel. Le jeune homme sentait qu'il était en danger et que ses ennemis étaient là, tout près de lui, mais ce n'était pas tout… A travers ce brouillard, des flashs violents, brutaux et courts lui apparaissaient. Des flashs dans lesquels il voyait le Bifrost être détruit, des flashs dans lesquels il sentit la détresse de son frère, des flashs dans lesquels il vit la destruction totale d'Asgard et la mort de ses parents. Des flashs dans lesquels il se voyait, lui et cela le terrifiait plus encore que les créatures démoniaques qui surgissaient dans le brouillard pour tenter de le tuer._

 _D'ailleurs ce fut à ce moment que deux créatures surgirent et lui foncèrent dessus. Loki les évita en faisant une roulade avant. Les griffes claquèrent au-dessus de sa tête sans le toucher et le jeune homme se releva en grimaçant. Les combats s'enchainaient. Il était blessé et épuisé, mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de se sortir de là… Un moyen de se réveiller et de prévenir les siens sur ses visions de plus en plus nettes et violentes, mais pour le moment c'était impossible et les créatures lui foncèrent dessus en hurlant._

 _\- C'est la fin, tu ne peux pas nous échapper…_

 _\- Vous ne me connaissez pas… Je ne céderai pas…_

 _\- Oh mais si on te connaît… Tu entraineras la ruine de ta famille… Leur mort à tous… Ton frère est déjà mort._

 _\- Non ! Hurla Loki terrifié à l'idée qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Thor._

 _\- Si ! Il a voulu te sauver… Il est mort pour ça !_

 _\- Non ! S'exclama Loki de plus en plus horrifié à cette idée._

 _\- Tu ne me crois pas ?_

 _L'une des créatures s'écarta et une image apparut dans son dos, une image de Thor étendu sur le sol au fond d'un puits et il semblait ne pas bouger… Le cœur de Loki se brisa._

 _\- Non…_

 _\- Et il n'est que le premier… Ta mère sera la prochaine !_

 _\- Non…_

 _Le souffle de Loki se fit court. Perdre Thor serait terrible, mais envisager la mort de Frigga par sa faute était un déchirement qui lui brisait le cœur en deux. Les créatures profitèrent de son trouble et l'attaquèrent de nouveau. Loki recula de deux pas, évitant en partie la charge de ses adversaires, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide pour vraiment l'éviter et l'une des griffes l'entailla profondément à la base du cou. Loki frémit et chancela, faisant appel à la magie pour s'éclipser de devant ses ennemis. Il devait se réveiller avant que tout le monde ne meure par sa faute._

OoooO

Frigga somnolait quand Loki s'arqua brutalement en poussant un léger cri. A ses côtés, Sif sursauta aussi, laissant échapper une exclamation de terreur quand une longue strie sanguinolente apparut à la base du cou de Loki.

\- Non !

Frigga poussa elle aussi un cri et bondit en avant pour se pencher sur son fils. Sa main se glissa dans son cou et elle se plaqua sur la longue coupure qui se mit à saigner abondamment.

\- Oh mon Dieu, Loki !

Toujours inconscient, le visage du jeune homme devint de plus en plus pâle pendant qu'il haletait de douleur.

\- Oh mon petit, accroche-toi…

Les larmes lui vinrent sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps s'ils ne parvenaient pas à le sortir de ces limbes.

.

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	45. La clé des rêves

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de bêtises…**

 **Dans ce 45ème chapitre, Thor fait appel à toute sa détermination pour atteindre la clé des rêves mais n'est-il déjà par trop tard pour sauver la vie de son frère.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **LES FILS D'ODIN**_

 _ **Chapitre 45 : La clé des rêves**_

Thor était étendu à plat ventre sur le sol au fond du puits dans lequel il avait basculé. Du sang coulait de son arcade sourcilière gauche ouverte sous l'impact et il ne semblait pas bouger… Les étranges silhouettes qui l'avaient propulsé dans le puits n'étaient pas là pour le moment. Peut-être pensaient-elles qu'elles avaient réussi et qu'il était mort, pourtant, Thor ne l'était pas. Il frémit doucement et cligna des yeux en se redressant doucement. Un frisson le parcourut et il porta les mains à son arcade ouverte. Ses doigts se tâchèrent de sang et il cligna des yeux en frémissant pendant qu'une image s'imposa dans son esprit.

\- Loki…

Pendant son bref moment d'inconscience, le jeune homme avait eu l'impression de voir son frère lutter, souffrir et être blessé… une nouvelle fois. Une fois de trop peut-être. Cette simple pensée lui transperça le cœur et il poussa sur ses jambes pour se relever. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Il devait retrouver cette clé de toute urgence.

Thor chancela doucement et se rattrapa après le mur pendant qu'une douleur violente lui compressait la poitrine, mais cela n'entama pas sa détermination. Il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber.

Il redressa la tête et observa le puits au fond duquel il se trouvait. En règle générale, le jeune homme aurait bien cherché un moyen classique pour remonter, mais il n'avait pas le temps. Il ne pouvait plus en perdre alors, ses doigts se refermèrent sur le manche de Mjolnir. Un manche un peu trop court qui le ramena aux farces de son jeune frère… un frère qu'il ne voulait pas perdre. Thor frémit, puis brandit le marteau et il s'envola pour remonter à grande vitesse le long du puits tout en murmurant.

\- Je ne t'abandonnerai pas…

Emporté par la puissance de son marteau, le jeune homme déboula comme une bombe au milieu de la salle principale, où il roula sur le sol au milieu des ossements sans vraiment sans soucier… La mort des autres ne l'intéressait pas. Seule la survie de son frère l'intéressait. Thor se redressa au moment où les formes réapparaissaient.

\- Il est toujours vivant… Il résiste… Il ne doit pas nous échapper ! Tuons-le… Tuons-le…

Les formes fondèrent sur Thor comme sur une proie, mais le jeune homme ne voulait pas leur laisser le pouvoir de le briser et une colère sans nom se mit à bouillir en lui.

\- Cela suffit ! Laissez-moi !

Thor leva le poing en brandissant son marteau au-dessus de sa tête et des éclairs jaillirent dans tous les sens, frappant violemment les formes qui poussèrent des cris avant de disparaître dans de petites explosions. Le jeune homme frissonna et baissa le bras en regardant autour de lui. Il s'attendait presque à les voir réapparaître mais la pièce était plongée dans le noir. Thor regarda autour de lui. Il devait retrouver la clé.

OooooO

En frémissant, Frigga retira sa main du cou de Loki. L'entaille était plus fine qu'elle ne le pensait et le sang ne coulait plus. Toutefois, elle sentait son corps faiblir de plus en plus. Il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps tellement elle le sentait épuisé. La reine était dévastée par ce constat, car elle avait bien compris qu'il leur avait caché ce qu'il ressentait, comme bien trop souvent depuis qu'il était enfant. Elle avait beau l'entourer d'amour et d'affection, Loki se sentait obligé de cacher son ressenti et ses émotions, comme si cela le rendait faible. Comme Frigga avait envie de lui dire que c'était tout le contraire et qu'il n'était pas faible, qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Loki était fort, solide et résistant. Les Géants de glace ne l'avaient pas vu comme cela, mais ils s'étaient trompés… Il était fort, mais il devait accepter de demander de l'aide, de lui demander de l'aide. Elle était sa mère et elle n'avait pas vu qu'il était en train de se faire piéger, qu'il souffrait, qu'il était bien plus mal que ce qu'il leur montrait. Une larme coula sur sa joue… Tout cela était si injuste…

Sif sortit la reine de ses sombres réflexions en lui tendant un linge que cette dernière pressa sur le cou de son fils en luttant contre ses émotions qui étaient sur le point de la submerger. C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait aussi inutile, la première fois que sa magie ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider et la perspective de ne pas pouvoir le sauver naquit dans son esprit, la détruisant de l'intérieur… Comme elle aimait cet enfant !

Sif comprit son trouble et murmura en serrant avec douceur la main du jeune homme toujours inerte.

\- Il ne faut pas désespérer Majesté… Thor va réussir…

Frigga frémit en hochant doucement la tête. Oui, Thor allait réussir… Il fallait qu'elle parvienne à s'en convaincre.

OoooooO

 _Bloqué dans ses rêves, Loki était de plus en plus épuisé. Ses jambes cédèrent et il tomba à genoux pendant que sa main droite était toujours plaquée sur la coupure dans son cou. Il avait mal et tout son corps tremblait. A ce moment précis, le jeune homme avait envie de se laisser tomber sur le sol et de fermer les yeux... Fermer les yeux pour que tout s'arrête, même si cela ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Loki n'en pouvait plus. Malgré tous ses efforts, il voyait bien qu'il ne parvenait pas à se sortir de cette situation. Son corps blessé lui faisait de plus en plus mal, comme si chaque plaie, en plus d'être douloureuse, était empoisonnée. Il n'en pouvait plus… Il faillit même finir de s'écrouler, mais il se rattrapa de la main gauche. L'envie de cesser de lutter était là, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Une vague d'amour qui lui parvenait d'au-delà de sa prison d'illusions… Une vague d'amour qui venait de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde…_

 _\- Maman… Murmura faiblement le jeune homme au moment où les créatures se matérialisèrent devant lui._

 _\- Il est inutile de l'appeler… Elle ne peut pas te sauver cette fois… L'heure est venue de mourir !_

 _Loki redressa la tête. Il se sentait tellement faible, comment pourrait-il continuer à leur résister ?_

OooooO

Thor monta les marches de la citadelle quatre à quatre, débouchant dans une pièce au centre de laquelle une pierre multicolore de forme allongée, gravée de runes, trônait au centre d'un piédestal de cristal. Le jeune dieu retint son souffle, attendant qu'un ennemi encore plus terrifiant l'attaque, mais rien ne se produisit. Il avança donc avec précaution en direction du centre de la salle, son cœur accélérant en comprenant qu'il se tenait devant la fameuse « clé des rêves », le seul artéfact dans tous les royaumes qui pourrait sortir son jeune frère de son cauchemar et lui sauver la vie.

Il frémit et, après une certaine hésitation, il avança les doigts pour s'en emparer tout en surveillant les environs. Quand il la tint au creux de sa main, une étrange sensation le parcourut… Il bloqua quelques secondes avant de la glisser dans sa poche et de faire demi-tour.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas fait trois pas que toute la pièce se mit à trembler. Thor redressa la tête et vit que le plafond de la salle était sur le point de s'écrouler. Rapide comme l'éclair, il plongea sur la droite et évita deux énormes blocs qui vinrent s'abattre là où il se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt. Thor roula et se redressa, tentant de gagner la porte pendant que le sol se fissurait de plus en plus sous ses pieds. Le seuil se brisa quand il posa le pied dessus et il fut déstabilisé. Thor bascula en avant, roula lourdement dans les escaliers. Un mur arrêta brutalement sa chute, en lui arrachant un léger cri de douleur. Le jeune homme se redressa et porta la main à sa poitrine. Sous l'impact, il savait qu'une ou deux de ses côtes venaient de se briser, mais il ne pouvait pas céder maintenant.

Autours de lui, la forteresse tremblait de plus en plus sur ses fondations. Elle allait s'écrouler sur lui avant qu'il n'ait le temps de sortir, à moins que… Les yeux de Thor se posèrent sur son marteau.

Presque aussi violement que lorsqu'il était entré, Thor jaillit en volant, propulsé par son marteau, de l'antique forteresse… Une forteresse qui se mit à convulser avant de s'écrouler totalement dans son dos.

Thor freina et se posa sur le sol avec un peu moins de brutalité que d'habitude. Il reprit son souffle pendant que sa main se porta à sa poche. La clé était toujours là et c'était bien le principal.

Il devait rentrer le plus vite possible… Il pivota donc sur les talons pour se trouver face à face avec la bande de trolls ailés qui l'attendaient pour la lui reprendre. Thor soupira.

\- Je les avais presque oubliés ceux-là !

OoooO

 _Sous la charge de ses ennemis, Loki roula lourdement au sol. Le corps épuisé, le souffle court, le jeune homme était presque arrivé au bout de ses forces. Il avait mal et il bascula sur le côté pour tenter de se mettre à quatre pattes. Il ne voulait pas céder, mais c'était son corps qui était en train d'abdiquer. Une fois dans cette position, il lutta pour reprendre son souffle pendant qu'il perçut ses ennemis se rapprocher. Il ne devait pas rester là, mais il savait qu'il lui serait impossible de se redresser dans son état. Le coup de pied dont le gratifia l'immonde créature en pleine poitrine le projeta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le jeune homme se retrouva étendu sur le dos, haletant de douleur, luttant contre les abimes qui l'appelaient… Comme il lui était de plus en plus difficile de reprendre son souffle. Il frémit et tenta une nouvelle fois de rassembler ses forces, mais il était trop tard. La créature était déjà sur lui. Elle posa l'un de ses pieds sur son torse pour le maintenir au sol pendant qu'une longue lance apparut dans sa main. Une lance qu'elle retourna vers lui en souriant._

 _\- Tu as perdu jeune dieu !_

 _La créature ponctua sa phrase par un coup brutal qui fit pénétrer profondément sa lance dans la poitrine de Loki, lui arrachant un cri de douleur qui devint un râle avant que sa respiration ne se fasse difficile et que le noir le happe…_

 _\- Bienvenue dans la mort !_

OoooO

Le corps de Loki fut prit d'un violent sursaut pendant qu'une blessure profonde et laide se forma au centre de sa poitrine. Frigga poussa un cri de désespoir, cette blessure était faite pour l'achever… Malgré sa résistance, il avait perdu… Il allait mourir…

\- Loki ! Non ! Loki !

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	46. Une vie sur le fil

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de bêtises…**

 **Dans ce 46ème chapitre, tout le monde fait face aux conséquences et aux questions qui se posent après l'attaque sauvage qu'a subi Loki.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _LES FILS D'ODIN_**

 ** _Chapitre 46 : Une vie sur un fil_**

Loki laissa échapper un léger cri de douleur avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de se redresser vivement sur son lit… Son lit… Le jeune homme ne le perçut pas tout de suite. Son corps lui faisait mal et une panique terrible le faisait trembler, entrainant à son cœur des battements irréguliers désagréables.

Loki lutta, totalement perdu, avant que des mains ne le cramponnent, des mains solides qui le plaquèrent sur son lit, lui entraînant maladroitement une nouvelle crise de panique avant qu'une voix ne parvienne réellement à ses oreilles, une voix qu'il connaissait.

\- Doucement Loki, tout va bien… Doucement ! C'est fini…

Le jeune homme frémit avant de pousser un nouveau gémissement pendant que la voix continua.

\- C'est fini Loki… Calme-toi ! C'est fini petit frère ! Je suis là !

Loki rua pour tenter de le repousser avant de comprendre ce que cette voix lui disait réellement. Il tenta de se calmer pour maîtriser sa peur, sa douleur et les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Ses idées étaient encore embrouillées, mais il parvint à ouvrir les yeux, observant la silhouette qui se trouvait au-dessus de lui et qui paraissait inquiète.

\- Thor !

Son frère lui sourit tout en relâchant doucement la pression sur ses épaules pour ne pas lui faire mal.

\- Tu es avec nous ? Demanda le jeune dieu du tonnerre.

Loki frissonna de douleur et hocha faiblement la tête. Cherchant à comprendre s'il était toujours dans son rêve ou dans la réalité. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de bien intégrer qu'il était étendu sur son lit dans les appartements royaux et que les rides d'inquiétude sur le front de son aîné n'étaient pas fausses. D'ailleurs, Loki nota aussi le sang séché sur le visage de Thor et il tendit la main pour effleurer la plaie à son arcade sourcilière.

\- Tu vas bien ?

A travers cette simple question le jeune homme se demandait s'il était à l'origine de la blessure de son frère. Thor lui sourit et pressa ses doigts avec douceur.

\- Moi je vais bien et toi ?

Loki frémit… Son cœur battait encore trop vite, sa respiration n'était pas régulière et son corps lui faisait mal, mais il ne se sentait plus en danger… Il n'avait plus l'impression d'être en train de mourir. Son autre main se porta à sa poitrine, là où la pointe de la lance s'était enfoncée, brisant son sternum et déchirant son poumon. Il ressentit une légère douleur, mais elle n'avait rien à voir avec la désagréable impression de manquer d'air qui l'avait plongé dans le noir. Une main se posa sur la sienne. Loki sursauta et, pour la première fois, il remarqua sa mère à genoux à côté de son lit.

\- Tout va bien… La douleur restera quelques jours mais tes blessures ont disparu mon amour…

\- Maman… Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Tu es resté bloqué dans tes rêves et quelqu'un a voulu te tuer…

\- Oui, ça je m'en rappelle… Comme je me rappelle avoir eu l'impression de mourir… Comment puis-je être encore en vie ?

Frigga sourit et posa une main sur son cœur. Loki ressentit un léger poids pour la première fois quand elle prit une pierre multicolore posée sur sa poitrine qu'elle lui montra en souriant.

\- Ton frère a ramené la clé des rêves juste à temps. Nous avons pu te sortir de cet enfer et te ramener vers nous.

Loki frémit… La clé des rêves… Le jeune homme avait croisé cet artéfact magique dans les livres de la bibliothèque. Il aurait dû y penser, mais il était tellement épuisé par ses nuits de cauchemars qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Heureusement que sa mère l'avait fait pour lui. A bout de force, Loki frissonna une nouvelle fois en fermant les yeux. Il se sentait totalement exténué et la douleur qui remontait par vague de sa poitrine n'était pas faite pour améliorer son état. Ses blessures avaient disparu, soignées par la pierre qui lui avait sauvé la vie, mais la souffrance était restée, continuant de le faire trembler quand elle devenait plus violente.

Frigga l'observa et caressa doucement sa joue en lui murmurant avec tout son amour de mère.

\- Surtout, ne craint pas de t'endormir… Tu dois être si épuisé… La pierre a rompu le lien avec ce monstre qui a voulu te tuer…

\- Tu en es sûre ? Demanda Loki en ouvrant de nouveau les yeux.

\- Oui…

\- Alors comment ferons-nous pour savoir qui c'était ?

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en préoccuper tout de suite. Reprends des forces… Nous avons bien failli te perdre tu sais ?

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Si j'avais compris plus tôt…

\- Loki, tenta de l'apaiser sa mère, mais le jeune homme poursuivit d'une voix faible.

\- J'aurais dû comprendre. Seulement au départ ce n'était pas plus terrifiant que mes cauchemars habituels…

Frigga sourit.

\- Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner. Dors mon fils…

Loki ne dit rien même si ses pensées furent parcourues par les images de mort et de destructions que lui avait imposées son agresseur. Le jeune homme avait envie que ce ne soit rien, mais elles paraissaient si réelles… Bien plus que d'habitude et cela le terrifiait… Il ne voulait pas tout perdre… Il ne voulait pas être la cause de leur mort. Un tremblement le parcourut une dernière fois avant qu'il ne cède et bascule dans un vrai sommeil réparateur et sans rêve.

...

D'un pas rapide, Thor sortit de la chambre, laissant sa mère prendre soin de son petit frère. Il s'immobilisa en tombant sur Sif qui attendait les bras croisés et appuyée contre le mur. En le voyant, elle redressa la tête et Thor lut sans problème le regard interrogateur qu'elle lui adressa. Il allait d'ailleurs lui répondre quand les deux amis furent rejoints par les Trois Guerriers.

Thor leur lança un regard en biais.

\- Il va bien… Il va s'en remettre.

Sif frémit… L'image du sang se mettant à couler de la poitrine du jeune dieu ne quittait pas son esprit. Sa douleur. Son corps qui s'était cambré alors que ses poumons blessés ne lui apportaient plus assez d'air… Le voir tousser du sang pendant qu'il se noyait dedans. La jeune guerrière aurait du mal à se débarrasser de cette vision et de la souffrance qu'elle avait ressentie en le voyant mourir lentement et puis Thor était arrivé… Blessé, tenant à peine sur ses pieds, mais il avait la pierre et lorsqu'il l'avait posée sur le torse de Loki, une violente aura bleue avait envahi toute la pièce, baignant le corps du jeune dieu, soignant ses blessures et lui permettant de survivre. Sif avait reculé avant de laisser la pression s'écouler et de se mettre à pleurer. Soucieuse de ne pas montrer cette image d'elle, la jeune femme était sortie de la pièce, laissant Loki avec les membres de sa famille… Mais ce qu'elle avait vécu dans cette chambre ne la quitterait jamais.

A côté d'elle, Fandral fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- C'est vrai. Comment on peut mourir dans un rêve et que cela devienne réel ? Demanda Volstagg.

\- C'est l'œuvre d'un sorcier, répondit tranquillement Hogun.

\- C'est bien pour cela que je déteste la magie et les sorciers, bougonna Volstagg avant de se rendre compte de son erreur et de bredouiller pour tenter de se racheter. - Non mais attends, je ne parle ni de ta mère, ni de ton frère.

\- Tu t'enfonces, lui rétorqua Hogun.

En temps normal, Thor se serait amusé de la gêne de son ami et de sa tentative maladroite de se rattraper, mais il n'avait pas le cœur à ça. Loki était presque mort sous ses doigts et il refusait de laisser filer la personne qui était à la source de cette attaque violente et sournoise, car il savait bien qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas aussi facilement et cela l'inquiétait … Cela le terrifiait en fait… Il fallait qu'il le retrouve !

OoooO

La clé des rêves avait trouvé une place parmi la collection d'objet d'Odin dans la salle aux trésors. Elle reposait sur un cousin sous la surveillance des gardes, là où personne ne pourrait la soustraire au regard d'Odin… Odin qui se tenait debout devant elle.

Le roi ne réagit pas lorsque des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans son dos et que Frigga se glissa à ses côtés.

\- Je vous ai cherché longuement, murmura la reine.

\- Je ne sais que penser de tout cela, lui répondit Odin.

\- Moi non plus…

\- Pourquoi s'en prendre à Loki ? Et qui ?

\- J'ai tellement peur que ces deux réponses restent pour le moment sans réponses.

\- Les Elfes noirs ?

\- Non… Malekith est en exil et il n'a pas assez de pouvoir… Il faudrait un sorcier qui ait…

\- Autant de pouvoir que lui ? Termina Odin en coupant son épouse.

Frigga frémit pendant que ce dernier prit un air plus sévère.

\- Crois-tu que tu as bien fait de lui donner autant de pouvoir ?

\- Je ne lui ai rien donné… Il avait ce pouvoir en lui… Je ne lui ai permis que de l'exprimer…

\- Les Jotnar ne sont pas censés avoir autant de pouvoir…

\- Les Jotnar ne sont pas censés être aussi chétifs à la naissance…

OoooO

Loki était assis sur un banc dans le parc du palais. Le jeune homme avait pris un peu de sommeil, mais il avait encore du mal à se laisser aller sans penser à tout ce qu'il avait vécu. La nuit était tombée sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive et un frisson parcourut son corps encore fatigué par l'épreuve qu'il venait de traverser. Il savait qu'il aurait dû rentrer, mais il n'en avait pas envie, malgré le froid qui tombait vite. Un léger bruit de pas lui fit lever la tête. Sif s'approcha en esquissant un léger sourire.

\- Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup la nuit… Le silence… Cela me rappelle quand j'étais enfant et que je rêvais à une vie de bataille et de combat en regardant la Lune.

\- Sur ce point tu sembles avoir réussi, lui répondit Loki.

\- Oui, mais est-ce qu'une petite fille se doit de rêver à cela ?

\- Je serais bien incapable de te le dire… Les normes sont rarement pour moi au final…

Sif rit doucement avant de lui tendre la couverture qu'elle tenait à la main.

\- Tu es encore fatigué, il ne faudrait pas que tu prennes froid.

\- Tu sais que je ne crains pas le froid… Je ne l'ai jamais craint.

\- D'accord, mais moi si, dit Sif avant de s'enrouler dans la couverture et de s'asseoir à côté du jeune dieu.

Elle plaqua son épaule contre la sienne et il la laissa faire en souriant. Plus le temps passait, plus il appréciait la jeune femme. Sif garda le silence de longues minutes, observant simplement les étoiles avec lui avant de murmurer.

\- Cela doit être terrifiant de se sentir bloqué dans son cauchemar…

\- Oui… Mais le pire reste l'impuissance car quoi qu'on fasse, on sait qu'on ne pourra pas échapper au destin qui nous attend.

\- Tu sais que c'est fini, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui… Ce piège-là… Mais ce que j'ai vu là-bas ne fait que commencer…

\- Qu'as-tu vu ?

\- Des bribes de notre avenir… Si seulement tu savais…

\- C'est aussi terrible que cela ?

\- Encore plus…

\- Bien, alors nous allons nous y préparer et le transformer !

Loki frémit et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Si tout était aussi simple.

\- Ça l'est… Tant que la Lune apparaîtra chaque nuit nous aurons de l'espoir, dit la guerrière en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Loki apprécia le geste… Sa présence l'apaisait… Elle était plus qu'une connaissance. Elle était une amie et en quelques mots, elle venait de lui redonner un peu d'espoir. Ce n'était pas si mal après ce qu'il venait de traverser.

.

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	47. Faire confiance à son instinct

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de bêtises…**

 **Dans ce 47ème chapitre, Alors que la délégation d'un clan du Nord vient rendre visite à Odin, Loki est assailli par des mauvais pressentiments qui sont en passe de se réaliser.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **LES FILS D'ODIN**_

 _ **Chapitre 47 : Faire confiance à son instinct**_

Assis sur une banquette sur la terrasse de sa chambre, Loki était perdu dans un livre dont la lecture semblait l'absorber totalement. Depuis l'attaque dont il avait fait l'objet, huit mois étaient passés, huit mois pendant lesquels le jeune dieu avait mis tout en œuvre pour démasquer la personne qui avait manqué de peu de le tuer. Mais huit mois au cours desquels il n'avait pas pu remonter la piste de son agresseur. Cela le frustrait parce qu'il n'y avait pas tant de suspects possibles. Son agresseur était un sorcier… puissant et déterminé à lui nuire, mais pourquoi. Cela n'avait aucun sens pour le moment. D'accord, Loki sentait bien que ses pouvoirs étaient en plein développement et qu'il abritait une force en lui, ce que personne ne pouvait soupçonner, à part Frigga peut-être… Frigga qui était plus que jamais à ses côtés. Comme il aimait sa mère. Comme il appréciait de la sentir près de lui, toujours là pour le soutenir. Elle était aussi sa complice… Celle qui lui avait permis de s'éclipser plus tôt que prévu de la fête organisée la veille. Pourtant, elle était pour lui cette fête… pour ses 22 ans, mais Loki n'avait pas envie de faire la fête. Il n'avait pas envie de boire jusqu'à tomber ivre mort comme les amis de son frère. Frigga avait compris en quelques regards la lassitude de son jeune fils et quand le vin avait commencé à couler un peu trop, elle lui avait demandé de l'aide, l'attirant hors de la pièce. Le petit sourire de remerciement de son jeune fils valait tous les mots. Ils s'étaient éclipsés sans un bruit, passant une partie de la nuit à discuter avant que Loki ne s'écroule de fatigue, s'endormant contre l'épaule de sa mère qui était assise à ses côtés.

Frigga l'avait doucement laissé tomber dans son lit, le recouvrant d'une couverture avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front et de s'en aller sans faire de bruit. Loki ne s'était pas réveillé avant que les rayons du soleil viennent balayer sa peau. Le jeune homme s'était étiré doucement. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi aussi profondément. Il se sentait bien, reposé et il avait repris sa lecture, cherchant les réponses qui lui échappaient depuis trop longtemps.

Il était donc toujours absorbé par sa lecture quand un coin de son regard fut attiré par un éclat brillant… L'éclat d'une barge argentée, non asgardienne qui venait de se poser sur la place.

Loki sursauta, se souvenant subitement de l'ambassade des peuples du Nord qui venait à la rencontre d'Odin. Officiellement, ils venaient réaffirmer leur allégeance au Père-de-Toutes-Choses, mais Loki sentit un étrange picotement remonter le long de son échine ; quelque chose n'allait pas. Le jeune dieu était moins dupe que les gens autour de lui. Il savait que depuis les attaques des Elfes noirs, la toute puissance de son père était remise en cause. Malekith et les siens étaient parvenus à pénétrer deux fois dans le Royaume, semant mort et destruction. Odin et Thor ne voulaient rien entendre, mais Loki savait que depuis ce moment-là, les amis d'hier pouvaient être les ennemis de demain.

Alors, il ferma son livre, décidant de s'inviter à la discussion qui allait se jouer. Quelque chose n'allait pas… Il le savait… Comme il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'inviter seul.

...

Loki toqua à la porte de la chambre de son frère. Bien évidemment, il ne fut pas étonné de ne recevoir aucune réponse. Il soupira et posa la main sur la poignée de la porte qui tourna sans aucun problème. Son frère n'était pas du genre à verrouiller quoi que ce soit.

Loki pénétra dans la chambre et fut accueilli par une forte odeur de vin et d'hydromel puis, par un ronflement à soulever une montagne. Loki soupira et s'approcha de son frère étalé en travers de son lit, tout habillé, les bras en croix. Loki secoua la tête. Jamais il ne comprendrait pourquoi son frère ressentait le besoin de se mettre dans un tel état. Etre ivre faisait perdre le contrôle et Loki trouvait cela stupide… Perdre le contrôle pouvait entraîner des problèmes dont il aurait pu se passer.

\- Thor ?

Bien évidemment, son frère ne lui répondit pas et Loki se résigna à le secouer pour le tirer de son sommeil de plomb.

\- Thor ! Allez marmotte ! Debout !

Il lui fallut quelques longues secondes avant d'être enfin gratifié par un grognement. Thor se tourna sur la droite et ses yeux encore vitreux à cause de la cuite prise la veille se posèrent sur son frère.

\- Loki ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Rends-toi présentable, il se passe quelque chose.

\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Debout ! Je t'expliquerai en chemin.

...

Quand Loki pénétra dans la grande salle de réception, son arrivée fut beaucoup moins discrète qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, ne serait-ce que par la présence à ses côtés, de son grand frère encore mal réveillé. Frigga sourit en voyant ses fils, le chef de clan parut un peu moins emballé. Pourtant, il n'était pas seul. Sa suite se constituait d'une dizaine de guerriers dont un géant de plus de deux mètres à l'armure d'argent impressionnante et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Loki s'en méfiait presque instantanément.

Odin invita ses fils à le rejoindre et les discussions commencèrent. Ce fut l'une de ses réunions politiques comme tous les dirigeants en menaient au cours de leur règne. Rien ne paraissait différent des autres jours, mais pourtant Loki n'arrivait pas à se défaire de son étrange impression. Elle ne le quitta pas de la matinée ni du déjeuner. Pourtant, tout semblait normal et il commençait à se dire que son instinct l'avait trompé.

Quand la délégation repartit, il en était sûr, ce qui le désarçonna un peu. Thor regarda les membres du clan remonter dans leur vaisseau en se penchant vers son frère.

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu es venu me tirer de mon lit ?

\- Arrête… Quelque chose ne va pas…

Soudain, Loki comprit. Odin n'était pas là. Il avait remercié le chef de clan sans le raccompagner. Il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Il restait jusqu'au pied de l'appareil ou du portail… Quelque chose n'allait pas et Loki pressa le bras de son frère, le faisant sursauter.

\- Vite ! Au palais !

...

Quand les deux frères déboulèrent dans la pièce, Odin et Frigga gisaient inconscients sur le sol.

\- Non ! Hurla Loki pendant que les visions qui hantaient parfois ses cauchemars se matérialisaient devant lui.

Il se jeta auprès de la reine pendant que Thor s'agenouilla à coté de leur père. Un frémissement le parcourut pendant qu'il glissa les mains sous le corps de sa mère en tremblant.

\- Maman…

La reine ne réagit pas et Loki glissa ses doigts dans son cou. Il sentit son pouls, fort et régulier. Elle n'était pas blessée… C'était un sort. Un sort qui les avait étourdis tous les deux… Étourdis… Ils n'étaient pas seuls.

\- Thor ! S'exclama le jeune dieu pendant qu'une gigantesque silhouette sortit de l'ombre armé d'un marteau d'argent.

Il le brandit et Thor leva le bras pour se protéger juste avant d'encaisser le choc qui le propulsa à l'autre bout de la pièce. Loki leva le bras et un éclair vert traversa l'air, frappant la silhouette qui fut propulsée à son tour à l'autre bout de la pièce. Toutefois, l'agresseur se redressa en ricanant. Loki comprit que son impression était juste en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait du guerrier géant à l'armure argentée. Ce dernier se tourna vers Loki en souriant.

\- Il faudra faire mieux que ça, si tu veux me neutraliser, petit sorcier.

Loki frémit. Il y avait de la haine et de la violence dans sa voix et il comprit que sa famille était réellement en danger.

Il déposa doucement sa mère sur le sol, l'écoutant gémir et comprenant avec soulagement qu'elle était en train de se réveiller. Ce n'était pas très grave et il était heureux qu'elle aille bien. Il se redressa et s'apprêta à affronter le guerrier lorsque Thor déboula sur la droite en poussant un cri de rage. Il repoussa violemment son adversaire et lui asséna un coup de marteau que ce dernier para avec le sien. Les deux ennemis furent projetés mutuellement par la force de leurs coups et passèrent à travers une baie vitrée.

Ils roulèrent lourdement sur le sol avant de se remettre face à face pour poursuivre le combat. Loki fit deux pas pour venir en aide à son frère, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son père était lui aussi en train de reprendre connaissance. S'assurant que Thor n'était pas en danger, il courut vers lui et le cramponna par un bras pour l'aider à se redresser.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- La négociation est un leurre, ils veulent le trône d'Asgard.

Loki allait répliquer lorsque d'autres soldats du clan du Nord déboulèrent dans la salle. Père et fils s'observèrent une fraction de seconde puis, Odin empoigna sa lance et Loki fit apparaître un long poignard dans sa main droite… Il savait que son mauvais pressentiment était justifié.

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	48. L'histoire retient les guerriers

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de bêtises…**

 **Dans ce 48ème chapitre, le combat fait rage avec les guerriers du clan du Nord, surtout que ces derniers semblent être aidés par la magie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **LES FILS D'ODIN**_

 _ **Chap 48 : L'histoire retient les guerriers**_

Sur l'esplanade, lorsque Thor et son agresseur roulèrent sur le sol, des cris s'élevèrent. Les gens de passage furent effrayés par l'imposante stature du guerrier du clan du Nord qui dépassait bien de deux têtes le prince. Pourtant, Thor n'était en rien chétif, mais la puissance de son ennemi était renforcée par la brillance de son armure, qui donnait presque l'impression que de la lumière irradiait de son corps.

Il en fallait bien plus pour impressionner le prince d'Asgard et ce dernier fonça sur son adversaire. Le guerrier eut un étrange sourire et bloqua sans réel problème la charge du jeune Asgardien qu'il balaya d'un revers de son marteau. Thor encaissa le choc et heurta violemment le mur du bâtiment derrière lui. Un gémissement lui échappa pendant que sa main libre glissa à sa poitrine. Cela faisait deux fois que son adversaire parvenait à lui asséner un coup de cette violence et il était sûr d'avoir au moins une côte de cassée, comme il était sûr que son marteau était presque aussi magique que le sien.

Bien sûr, aucune arme n'était semblable à Mjolnir, mais pourtant, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Le guerrier sourit et se rapprocha de lui. Thor sentit le danger et se redressa en titubant.

\- Et maintenant, je vais t'achever… Le trône des Neuf Royaumes reviendra à mon Roi.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas faire…

\- Tu n'auras pas d'autre choix que de l'accepter ou de mourir !

Il brandit son marteau et Thor leva le bras juste à temps pour se protéger. Il para son attaque avec Mjolnir, mais recula de plusieurs mètres sous la force de l'impact. Ce combat promettait d'être sérieux. Il aurait bien aimé avoir le soutien de ses amis, mais avec la soirée de la vieille, ils devaient se trouver dans un coin du palais en train de cuver. D'ailleurs, Thor savait bien que sa gueule de bois n'était pas la meilleure des alliées dans un combat comme celui-ci. Si seulement, il avait pu anticiper…

...

A l'intérieur, Odin et Loki affrontaient le reste de la Garde du Clan du Nord. Force était de constater qu'ils étaient non seulement de farouches guerriers, mais qu'ils étaient surtout plus nombreux que pouvait le penser Loki. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution pour expliquer ce prodige, un sorcier les avait aidés en créant un sort de dissimulation… Un sorcier… Celui qu'il cherchait depuis huit mois ?

Loki ne termina pas sa pensée et élimina l'un de ses ennemis directs avant de bondir sur la droite pour protéger sa mère. Frigga finit de se redresser en chancelant légèrement et Loki posa une main sur son bras.

\- Tout va bien ?

La reine hocha la tête en frémissant légèrement.

\- Oui… Mais que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je pense qu'ils n'ont plus vraiment envie d'être un clan fédéré…

Frigga ne répondit rien, mais se pencha pour ramasser une épée, ignorant le regard inquiet de son jeune fils.

\- S'ils cherchent la guerre, ne les décevons pas.

\- Mère, ce n'est pas raisonnable.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Loki… Je sais me battre !

...

A l'extérieur, Thor fut une nouvelle fois violemment projeté par son adversaire. Il représentait une telle masse que le jeune dieu ne savait pas comment l'atteindre. La puissance de Mjolnir semblait contrée par celle de son propre marteau, et cela le déstabilisait, car cela ne lui était encore jamais arrivé. Il se releva en chancelant doucement. La tête lui tourna et il crachota un peu de sang pendant qu'un frisson le parcourut. Oui, si cela continuait comme cela, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il devait trouver une solution, mais son cerveau, encore embrumé par les vapeurs d'alcool ne semblait pas fonctionner tout à fait comme d'habitude.

Le temps qu'il réfléchisse, il encaissa un violent coup et roula sur le sol. En quelques secondes, le type fut sur lui et brandit son marteau.

\- Toi fils d'Odin, tu vas mourir !

Il abattit son marteau et frappa violemment Thor au torse. Ce dernier se cambra en glapissant de douleur pendant que des points noirs dansèrent devant ses yeux ; il allait mourir…

Son adversaire ricana et leva une nouvelle fois son marteau pour viser, cette fois, la tête. Thor savait que ce coup pouvait lui être fatal et il tenta de rassembler ses forces pour lui échapper. Mais la douleur qui se diffusa dans son corps le fit tomber à la renverse. Thor haleta. Il était à la merci de cet homme, soutenu par une magie qui semblait décupler sa force. Il était épuisé, mais il refusait de se laisser achever comme une bête.

...

A l'intérieur, le combat faisait rage aussi. Un combat violent et brutal. Loki élimina un adversaire juste avant de ressentir une violente impression de douleur. Ce n'était pas lui, mais il avait mal. Titubant un peu, il se retourna juste à temps pour, par la baie brisée, apercevoir son frère étendu aux pieds du guerrier. Du guerrier qui s'apprêtait à le frapper de nouveau. Les regards d'Odin et de son jeune fils se croisèrent. Tous les deux comprirent qu'une chose terrible était sur le point de se passer, mais d'autres ennemis se glissèrent entre eux et Thor. Ils ne pourraient pas le rejoindre à temps.

...

Thor frémit et se força à tenter une nouvelle fois de se redresser. Il ne pouvait pas rester là. Son ennemi sourit et ricana.

\- Adieu fils d'Odin !

Il abattit son marteau sur lui, mais Thor perçut un léger reflet vert entourer son arme. Il fronça les sourcils et, dans un réflexe il brandit Mjolnir au-dessus de lui pour se protéger. Le guerrier ricana sauf que cette fois, cela ne se passa pas tout à fait comme prévu…

Sous la violence du choc, le marteau de son agresseur se désagrégea totalement et Thor termina son coup en le frappant au visage. Il fut projeté plus loin et le jeune dieu du tonnerre en profita pour se redresser. Il ignora les pics de douleur que lui renvoyèrent son corps, galvanisé par le succès qu'il venait de rencontrer. Il ne fit pas non plus attention à son père qui venait de jaillir sur l'esplanade pour enfin lui venir en aide.

Thor finit de se redresser et fit face à son adversaire. Galvanisé par le fait de l'avoir privé de son arme, il fonça sur lui et invoqua la foudre. L'éclair qui jaillit de Mjolnir fut d'une rare violence. Il frappa l'ennemi en pleine poitrine, désintégrant son armure et le projetant au sol à plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Du sang s'étala autour de son corps et il ne bougea plus.

Thor reprit son souffle en chancelant légèrement. Odin traversa l'esplanade pour rejoindre son fils, un sourire sur les lèvres pendant que la foule, ayant bien senti que cet homme était venu pour les détruire, se mit à l'acclamer. Thor sourit et laissa son père lui donner une accolade.

\- Ça, c'est une belle réussite mon fils ! Tu seras le plus grand guerrier de tout Asgard !

\- Merci ! J'ai bien cru que je ne pourrais le vaincre.

\- Mais tu as réussi ! Mon fils !

Odin se retourna vers son peuple et s'exclama avec un grand sourire.

\- Acclamez mon fils ! Il vient de contrer une attaque lâche et traîtresse !

Thor se sentit légèrement gêné, mais les gens se mirent à l'acclamer. Tout à leur liesse, personne ne prêta attention à Loki, juste qui observait la scène en frémissant. Sa mère fit deux pas vers lui et posa une main sur son bras. Les deux n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre, mais Loki ne voulait pas de ça en ce moment, alors il retira son bras et s'éloigna.

OooooO

Le jeune dieu retrouva son père plus tard dans la soirée, debout au centre de la salle du trône, observant les dernières traces de combat. Un frisson le parcourut et il eut envie de faire demi-tour, mais il savait qu'il l'avait vu et que ce geste-là aussi pourrait être mal interprété. Il prit donc une longue inspiration et se dirigea vers lui en gardant une expression aussi neutre que possible.

\- Les einherjars ont-ils repris la barge du roi Morth ?

\- Oui, il dit qu'il n'est pas au courant et nous demande de faire preuve de clémence.

\- Il a peur que sa tête ne roule…

\- Tu ne penses pas qu'il puisse ne pas être au courant.

\- Père ! Un sorcier avait dissimulé le nombre de ses hommes et donné à son bras armé un marteau pouvant contrer Mjolnir.

\- Eh bien, malgré son sorcier, cela n'a pas suffi !

Loki frémit devant le ton sans appel de son père.

\- La magie peut être utile si elle est bien utilisée.

\- Pourquoi faire ? La force de ton frère a suffi pour le battre !

Le jeune dieu encaissa la réflexion de son père comme un coup de poing en plein estomac. N'avait-il donc pas compris ?

\- Je ne veux pas des honneurs, mais j'ai désactivé le sortilège avant que…

\- Avant que quoi ? Demanda Odin en fronçant les sourcils. Es-tu jaloux de la victoire de ton frère ?

\- Non… Ce n'est pas ça, bredouilla Loki perdant son éloquence dans un tremblement qu'il ne put contrôler.

\- C'est pourtant ce que tu me dis ! Te voilà devant moi en train de revendiquer la victoire de ton frère !

\- Je ne revendique rien père, je vous dis juste que j'ai brisé le sortilège pour aider Thor à vaincre.

\- Toi dont les pouvoirs sont si voyant ?

\- Lorsque je les montre, les gens ont peur… J'ai aidé Thor… Vous pourriez un peu le reconnaître. J'ai participé à cette victoire.

\- L'histoire retient les guerriers !

\- De quoi ? Frémit Loki.

\- Tu m'as très bien entendu. Tu étais dans le palais, caché loin de cet homme !

\- Je…

\- Ton frère l'a vaincu.

\- Mon frère allait se faire tuer !

\- Alors si cela avait été son destin, il serait mort en héros !

Loki se décomposa et recula d'un pas.

\- Je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir !

\- C'est pour cela que tu revendiques sa victoire !

\- Je ne revendique rien ! Explosa Loki… A part un peu de respect ! Je vous ai protégé ! Mais vous refusez de l'admettre !

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un sorcier pour me protéger ! Garde tes tours pour quelqu'un d'autres.

\- Mes tours ? S'insurgea Loki en frissonnant… Mes tours ? Je n'ai donc aucune grâce à vos yeux ?

\- Le peuple demande des guerriers…

\- Le peuple demande ce que vous avez envie de lui donner… Si la magie est inutile, alors je ne referai pas cette erreur… Croyez-moi… Si on vous attaque, je vous laisserai mourir…

Odin ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de le faire, Loki avait disparu de la salle. Le Père-de-Toutes-Choses ne remarqua pas son fils aîné qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce juste à temps pour finir d'entendre la dispute et les mots durs que venaient d'adresser son frère à leur père.

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	49. Une ombre qui plane

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de bêtises…**

 **Dans ce 49ème chapitre, Odin et ses fils se rendent au royaume de Nidavellir mais Loki a soudainement une étrange impression de danger.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Désolé d'avoir mis un peu de temps à publier ce nouveau chapitre. J'ai été un peu débordé et absente une semaine. La suite se prépare !**

 **PS 2 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _LES FILS D'ODIN_**

 ** _Chapitre 49 : Une ombre qui plane_**

Depuis l'attaque du clan du Nord, Odin avait entrepris de faire le tour de ses alliés pour s'assurer que plus personne n'avait décidé de remettre en cause son autorité. Il était le Père-de-Toutes-Choses et il entendait bien le faire comprendre.

Ce jour-là, c'était aux Nains qu'il avait décidé de s'intéresser. Nidavellir était l'un des royaumes le plus important pour le roi, car ils forgeaient leurs armes et ils étaient du genre susceptible. Il savait que les forges attiraient les convoitises. Les trolls étaient toujours en train de chercher un plan pour envahir la Forge d'Or. Il voulait donc vérifier si tout se passait bien et que rien ne risquait de se passer dans ce royaume.

Mise à part la Forge d'Or, la planète des Nains abritait l'un des palais les plus complexes des Neuf Royaumes, fait de métal et de pierre, et symbolisant tout l'art de ses habitants.

...

Avec sa suite, Odin se préparait donc à gagner le Bifrost pour partir en direction de Nidavellir. Thor discutait avec Hogun un peu en arrière, pendant que son père semblait attendre quelqu'un… Quelqu'un qui se faisait attendre et cela commençait réellement à l'agacer.

Frigga le comprit et s'éclipsa, s'engouffrant dans le couloir d'un pas rapide avant de s'immobiliser un peu plus loin en découvrant la fine et haute silhouette de Loki se diriger vers elle. La reine lui sourit et rejoignit son fils, posant avec douceur ses mains sur ses bras.

\- Mon petit, je m'inquiétais…

\- J'ai hésité à venir.

\- Ton père t'attend.

\- Depuis quand il a besoin d'éléments inutiles ?

\- Ne dis pas ça, murmura sa mère en passant une main sur sa joue pour replacer une mèche derrière son oreille.

\- Il m'a pourtant dit que quoi que je fasse, je ne servais à rien avec mes tours…

\- C'était sous le coup de l'émotion.

\- Depuis quand cet homme a des émotions ?

\- Ne sois pas injuste avec lui.

\- Parce qu'il est juste avec moi ?

\- Non… Répondit Frigga, bien incapable de lui dire le contraire, même pour l'apaiser. Mais ne le mets pas en colère.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien me faire de plus ?

\- Oh mon enfant… Murmura Frigga en passant ses bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer dans ses bras. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi.

\- Oui, répondit Loki en enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux. Je le sais.

\- Alors hâte-toi de les rejoindre, dit la reine en relâchant son fils.

Loki lui sourit, se recomposant un visage neutre et impassible avant de presser le pas pour rejoindre Odin et ses hommes.

OooooO

Le Bifrost amena Odin, ses fils et les guerriers à son ambassade au-dessus de la Forge d'Or, au pied du palais de métal. Eitri, roi des Nains, et plusieurs de ses guerriers étaient là pour attendre leur venue. Après les salutations d'usages, les Asgardiens furent invités à entrer.

Lorsque Loki posa un pied dans le grand hall de métal, une violente douleur lui vrilla les tempes. Le jeune homme s'immobilisa en frémissant et chancela même sans s'en rendre compte. Une main se referma sur son bras pour le retenir et Fandral lui adressa un regard inquiet.

\- Hey ? Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui… Rien de grave, lui répondit Loki en souriant.

Soucieux de cacher le malaise qu'il ressentait, Loki se recomposa un visage impassible pendant que la douleur diminuait. C'était étrange… Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les migraines contre lesquelles il luttait depuis de son enfance. Non, c'était réellement différent. Comme une sorte de signal d'alarme qui avait explosé dans ses tempes et disparaissait lentement. Cela ne présageait rien de bon, car si Loki savait bien une chose, c'était que son instinct était redoutable et la violence du message qu'il venait de recevoir n'incitait pas à vouloir savoir ce qui se passait, ni à prolonger son séjour ici.

Il pressa donc le pas, rattrapant son père dont il attira l'attention en posant une main sur son bras. Ce dernier l'observa en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement encore fâché après lui pour les avoir mis en retard.

\- Père…

\- Ne vois-tu pas que ce n'est pas le bon moment ?

\- Si, c'est exactement le bon moment. Il ne faut pas rester ici, répondit le jeune homme à voix basse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

\- Croyez-moi… Vous êtes en danger.

\- Tu as vu des ennemis ?

\- Non… Mais je ressens une ombre qui plane et elle est violente.

\- Ah… Encore un ressenti… Je suis désolé, je ne fuis pas devant les ressentis, il me faut des preuves.

Loki tenta de retenir son père, mais ce dernier l'ignora et continua à marcher. Thor se rapprocha de son frère en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Un problème ?

\- Ne quitte pas ton marteau.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que nous ne sommes pas en sécurité.

\- Tu as vu quelque chose de suspect ?

\- Non… Mais je le sais.

Thor fronça les sourcils et Loki frémit.

\- Qu'a dit père ?

\- Il ne prend pas cela au sérieux.

Thor hocha la tête et Loki frémit une nouvelle fois.

\- Non, je t'en prie mon frère, qu'il ne me croit pas est une chose, mais toi tu dois me croire.

Le jeune dieu chercha quelque chose, un sourire d'encouragement de son frère, juste quelque chose, mais son visage resta impassible et il marmonna avant d'emboîter le pas à leur père.

\- Nous verrons bien.

Loki resta bloqué sur place, comme frappé en plein visage par les trois mots prononcés sur un ton sec par son frère. Quelque chose avait changé depuis la tentative d'attaque du roi Morth au palais moins de deux semaines plus tôt. Thor n'était plus comme d'habitude. Il était plus distant et Loki ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il avait tout fait pour protéger les siens. Il avait même encaissé la réflexion brutale de son père : « L'histoire retient les guerriers ». Cette phrase continuait à tourner dans sa tête dès qu'il fermait les yeux. Elle lui faisait mal, mais voir son frère s'éloigner était peut-être plus douloureux. Loki savait qu'il n'était pas le préféré de leur père, mais l'indifférence de son grand frère faisait bien plus mal. Un frisson le parcourut et il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et se recomposer un visage impassible avant de rejoindre les autres. Il ne devait pas montrer ce qu'il ressentait. La dissimulation était une arme et il commençait à bien savoir la manier et puis… Ne pas se dévoiler le protégeait.

...

L'étrange pressentiment ne quitta pas le jeune dieu de toute la matinée. Bien sûr, il était moins violent, mais il était toujours là, tapi au fond de lui. Loki savait que quelque chose allait se passer, mais personne ne semblait vouloir l'écouter. L'espace d'un instant, il avait envisagé de partager ses craintes avec le Trio Palatin, mais ces trois-là étaient les amis de Thor et ils lui parlaient de moins en moins. Si Sif les avaient accompagnés, Loki aurait sans doute pu lui dire, mais la jeune femme ne faisait pas partie du voyage, la reine Frigga ayant eu besoin d'elle.

Préoccupé par tout ce qu'il ressentait, Loki prit nettement moins de plaisir à suivre les discussions politiques et à écouter les discours des uns et des autres. Il analysait chaque instant pour chercher à comprendre la menace qui planait et n'esquissa qu'un léger sourire en découvrant son frère endormi sur la table en plein milieu d'une discussion sur l'allégeance. Thor n'était définitivement pas fait pour la politique, c'était un guerrier.

Odin fut étonné de voir son jeune fils si peu bavard, mais il ne chercha pas vraiment à comprendre, mettant cela sur le fait qu'il était peut-être de mauvaise humeur dès le réveil. Après tout, il était arrivé avec presque une heure de retard. L'absence d'intérêt de son père eut au moins comme aspect positif que Loki puisse se concentrer sur ce qui les menaçait. Malgré tout, le jeune dieu ne parvint pas à comprendre d'où venait ce terrible sentiment et cela acheva de le rendre inquiet. Ne pas comprendre n'était pas dans son habitude.

...

Le reste de la journée ne fit hélas que confirmer ses craintes. Après un dîner orgiaque, comme savait en organiser les Nains, le jeune dieu de la malice se retrouvait une nouvelle fois à ramener… à porter même, son frère, totalement ivre jusqu'à la chambre que leur avaient préparé leurs hôtes. Le bras passé sur l'épaule de Loki, Thor pesait de plus en plus, faisant chanceler légèrement son jeune frère qui lui lança un regard sombre.

\- Faudra quand même que tu cesses un jour ou l'autre de te mettre dans cet état de manière systématique.

\- Ben quoi, c'est une fête oui ou non ?

\- C'est une soirée pendant une visite diplomatique. En tant que futur roi, tu ferais mieux de t'intéresser aux discussions plutôt qu'au vin.

\- Je peux faire les deux !

Loki soupira en ouvrant la porte de la chambre.

\- J'en doute !

Thor était en train de chercher une réponse intelligente lorsque Loki chancela à son tour, se cramponnant au chambranle de la porte. Thor l'observa étrangement.

\- Ben ? Tu as bu toi aussi ?

\- Non… La panique… Les Nains sont paniqués…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Loki ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Hogun surgit subitement en courant et les interpella.

\- Venez vite ! Il se passe quelque chose !

Le jeune dieu de la malice frémit. Il le savait… Enlevant le bras de son frère de ses épaules, il le passa à Hogun qui le récupéra pour ne pas qu'il s'effondre avant de se mettre à courir.

...

Loki déboula dans le couloir voisin, découvrant un attroupement qui n'était pas bon signe. Rapidement, il écarta Nains et Asgardiens de son passage et s'immobilisa en découvrant la scène. Eirit était penché au-dessus du corps d'Odin, étendu sur le dos, inerte. Loki frémit.

\- Non !

Il se jeta à genoux devant son père, glissant sa main sous sa nuque en l'appelant.

\- Père ! Père !

Mais ce dernier ne réagit pas et Loki ressentit une violente angoisse pendant qu'il tourna la tête en direction du roi des Nains.

\- Mais que s'est-il passé ?

\- Nous ne savons pas. Nous venons de le retrouver comme ça.

\- Il doit bien y avoir une raison. Mon père ne peut pas tomber dans le coma comme ça ! Il a été attaqué !

L'éclair de colère verte qui brilla dans le regard de Loki n'était pas feint et le roi des Nains recula par précaution.

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	50. Le poids des soupçons

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de bêtises…**

 **Dans ce 50 ème chapitre, alors qu'Odin est toujours inconscient, les nains de Nidavellir ont un suspect bien précis et cette théorie risque bien de semer le trouble.**

 **Bon voilà comme je n'avais pas mis à jour cette histoire depuis presque 15 jours, je vous offre ce 50 ème chapitre dans la foulée et j'en profite pour remercier les 6500 personnes qui ont déjà lus ces aventures de jeunesse de Thor et Loki.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _LES FILS D'ODIN_**

 ** _Chapitre 50 : Le poids des soupçons_**

Toujours inconscient, Odin avait été allongé dans un lit. Inquiet plus qu'il ne le voulait vraiment, Loki se tenait debout devant celui-ci n'osant pas réellement se rapprocher plus près, tellement les derniers jours avaient été tendus avec son père. Il n'était pas sûr que ce dernier ait réellement envie que son fils se rapproche un peu plus de lui. Alors, le jeune dieu tentait de réfléchir pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer et pour trouver comment aider le Père-de-Toutes-Choses qui était plongé dans un coma profond. Quelque chose lui avait échappé et cela le troublait. Il savait que cette attaque ne pouvait pas être le fait des Nains. Ils avaient confiance en Asgard, non, c'était autre chose.

Loki fut tiré de ses réflexions par Thor qui entra en coup de vent dans la pièce en chancelant légèrement, visiblement pas totalement remis de ses excès de beuverie. Son regard hagard alla de son père à son frère et il se dirigea vers le lit. L'aîné des princes se laissa tomber assis sur le bord de celui-ci et posa une main sur le bras de son père.

\- Père ! Réveillez-vous ! Père !

Il le secoua doucement, mais n'obtint pas de réaction, ce qui le fit frémir. Ce n'était pas normal, il était Odin. Alors, il le secoua une nouvelle fois.

\- Père !

\- Il ne peut pas te répondre. Il est dans le coma, lui répondit son frère.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne fais rien pour l'aider ! Lui lança son frère en se tournant vers lui.

Loki sursauta, surpris par la violence dans la voix de son aîné.

\- Je… Je réfléchis à ce qui aurait pu causer cela.

\- Tu réfléchis bien à distance, je trouve.

Il y avait de la colère dans la voix de Thor et elle était dirigée contre lui, ce qui oppressa la poitrine de Loki. Le jeune dieu fit quelques pas pour se rapprocher du lit.

\- Mais je réfléchis… Je sais que ce n'est pas normal… S'il est inconscient, c'est qu'il a été attaqué.

\- Attaqué ? Mais par qui ? Demanda Thor.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Loki.

\- Pas par nous en tous les cas ! S'exclama Eirit en rentrant dans la pièce. Aucun des Nains qui vivent ici n'aurait osé porter la main sur le Père-de-Toutes-Choses. C'est sa protection qui permet d'éloigner nos ennemis de la Forge d'Or !

\- Comment pouvons-nous vous croire simplement sur parole ? Demanda Loki, suspicieux.

\- Parce que contrairement à certaines personnes, nous ne mentons jamais, nous les Nains !

Le jeune dieu comprit l'allusion et fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous pensez que cette attaque est l'œuvre d'un Asgardien ?

\- Oui, d'un Asgardien qui veut nous faire porter la responsabilité de cet acte ignoble !

\- Comment pouvez-vous penser cela ? Demanda Loki en frémissant de colère devant le ton catégorique du Nain.

\- Parce que nous savons que tous les Asgardiens ne sont peut-être pas fiables !

\- Que dois-je comprendre ?

\- Où étiez-vous lorsque votre père a été agressé ?

Cette fois Loki sursauta tout en sentant la rage monter en lui.

\- Vous êtes en train de m'accuser ?

\- Les nouvelles circulent vite ! Nous savons que votre relation est ombrageuse et que…

\- Je vous interdis de subodorer de telles choses sur mon compte ! Jamais je ne ferai de mal à mon père ! Ce que vous sous-entendez est horrible ! Vous ferez mieux de chercher qui est à l'origine de cette attaque !

Eirit sursauta devant la fureur contenue dans les propos de Loki. Une fureur qui se traduisit par une légère aura verdâtre qui émana du sorcier, prêt à laisser exploser ses pouvoirs. Un frémissement parcourut l'échine de Loki avant que la voix de son frère ne retentisse.

\- Loki ! Cela suffit !

L'intéressé frémit une nouvelle fois pendant que l'aura magique disparut en même temps que les Nains qui quittèrent précipitamment la salle.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que de les effrayer nous aidera beaucoup.

Loki soupira et se tourna vers son frère.

\- Mais tu as vu ? Il pense que c'est moi qui ai fait cela !

\- Oui… Mais est-ce que tu peux les blâmer ?

\- De quoi ? Demanda Loki en frissonnant de peur de comprendre ce que disait son frère.

\- Toi et moi savons que vous ne vous parlez plus depuis la tentative d'assassinat avorté du Clan du Nord.

\- Et ? L'encouragea Loki en cherchant à comprendre s'il ne rêvait pas.

Thor se leva du lit de leur père pour se planter devant son jeune frère.

\- J'étais là. Je t'ai entendu dire que tu laisserais notre père mourir.

\- De quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demanda Loki, bredouillant sous le choc.

\- La violence de votre dispute a fait le tour d'Asgard.

\- Notre dispute ? Étais-tu là pour le début de la discussion ?

\- Non… Je n'ai écouté que la fin et cela m'a suffit pour en arriver à me poser des questions. Tu le détestes et…

\- Stop ! Hurla Loki en respirant bruyamment pour contrer les sanglots qui se nouaient dans sa gorge. Tu es comme eux ? Tu penses que je pourrais lui faire du mal ?

Thor ne répondit rien et Loki frémit.

\- Comment tu peux penser ça ? Toi ? C'est notre père ! Je ne le toucherai jamais ! Je me ferai tuer pour le protéger !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit !

\- J'étais en colère ! … Je…

Loki frémit, essuyant d'un geste de la main une larme furtive.

\- Je suis son fils, tout comme toi… Je ne lui ferai jamais de mal… J'ai juré de ne pas l'aider, mais je n'ai jamais dit que je pourrais m'en prendre à lui… Que les Nains puissent le penser est déjà une ineptie, mais que toi tu le penses aussi…

Loki ne termina pas sa phrase, éclatant en larmes avant de murmurer.

\- J'ai toujours tout fait pour tenter de protéger cette famille… J'ai encaissé plus que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer et c'est ça que tu penses ? Que j'ai agressé notre père ?

\- C'est la magie qui l'a mis dans cet état.

Loki émit un petit rire nerveux.

\- J'ai une information pour toi… Je ne suis pas la seule personne des Neuf Royaumes à utiliser la magie.

\- Loki…

\- Non, le coupa son frère en larmes. Ne gâche pas ton temps à me parler si tu penses que je ne vaux pas mieux que ça… Si tu n'as pas compris…

Loki pleurait réellement. Il souffrait et il refusait de rester dans cette pièce. Alors, il fit demi-tour et sortit en courant de la chambre sous le regard de son frère qui tenta de le retenir.

\- Attends ! Loki ! Je ne voulais pas…

Mais le jeune homme était déjà loin.

...

Loki ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Que les Nains le soupçonnent était déjà blessant, mais que son frère accorde foi à leurs accusations était pire que tout. Le jeune dieu s'éloigna de la chambre, posant une main sur le mur du couloir lorsque ses jambes se mirent à trembler. Il se cramponna un peu plus fort pour ne pas s'effondrer pendant qu'un long frisson le parcourut. Loki se plaqua dos à la paroi avant de se faire glisser pour s'effondrer assis sur le sol. Tout son corps était maintenant pris de tremblements pendant que les sanglots étaient de plus en plus durs à repousser. Thor le croyait coupable… C'était comme si tout le monde auquel il tenait tant était en train de se fissurer. Son frère le pensait capable de s'en prendre à leur père… Lui… Le magicien que tout le monde regardait de travers par peur que son regard ne les transperce, il était un coupable tout désigné et personne n'avait envie de chercher plus loin. Loki trembla un peu plus fort. Il n'avait rien fait pour être méprisé de la sorte. Il ne recherchait que de la reconnaissance et du respect de la part de ces deux hommes qu'il aimait profondément et il ne récoltait plus maintenant que de la méfiance et du mépris. Si seulement Thor savait à quel point il venait de lui faire mal. Thor ! Loki frémit et redressa la tête… La menace était toujours là et elle se rapprochait. Il devait la trouver et la détruire avant que…

...

Thor jeta un coup d'œil à son père, toujours étendu inerte dans son lit et soupira avant de sortir de la pièce. Il tomba nez à nez avec le Trio Palatin. Fandral le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore.

\- Tu as besoin de notre aide ? Demanda Volstagg.

\- Oui, gardez un œil sur mon père. Celui qui vient de l'agresser peut très bien tenter de revenir.

\- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Le questionna Hogun.

\- Je dois retrouver Loki.

\- Tu l'as perdu ? Demanda Volstagg.

Thor savait que son ami et son frère n'était pas vraiment fait pour s'entendre, mais il détesta le ton suspicieux dans sa voix et comprit subitement à quel point il devait lui avoir fait mal.

\- Je me suis comporté comme un idiot… Faut que je le retrouve.

\- Vas-y, dit Fandral en hochant la tête. Nous restons là.

\- Merci, mes amis, répondit Thor en s'éloignant.

...

Le palais des seigneurs nains, situé au-dessus des forges, était vaste et rempli de recoins pour quelqu'un ayant envie de se cacher, ce qui, dans le cas présent, n'aidait pas réellement Thor. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'instinct de son jeune frère et le retrouver serait sans doute plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait.

Il soupira en tournant sur la droite pour se glisser dans un couloir qu'il n'avait pas encore parcouru.

Il venait de faire quelques pas lorsqu'il entendit des bruits. Intrigué, il s'immobilisa et regarda autour de lui.

\- Loki ?

Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Thor fronça les sourcils. Pourtant, il était sûr que quelque chose était là. Il pivota sur lui-même, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait quand soudain, une silhouette sombre se dessina et un éclair verdâtre le frappa violemment, l'envoyant rouler à l'autre bout de la pièce où il resta étendu, inerte…

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	51. La trahison des nains

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de bêtises…**

 **Dans ce 51 ème chapitre, alors que Thor semble à la merci d'un adversaire tapi dans l'ombre, les véritables traîtres sont obligés de se démasquer.**

 **Bon voilà en saison j'ai quand même moins de temps pour écrire et en plus, j'ai été un peu "traumatisée" par Infinity War sur lequel j'ai pas mal écris ces derniers temps. Alors je m'excuse mais voilà la suite de cet arc narratif et ne vous en faites pas, je n'abandonne pas cette histoire ! A très vite !**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _LES FILS D'ODIN_**

 ** _Chapitre 51 : La trahison des nains_**

Alors que Thor était toujours étendu inerte sur le sol, à la merci de son adversaire, des bruits de bottes se firent entendre et une silhouette se dressa non loin de lui. Une silhouette qui fit apparaître dans sa main une boule d'énergie verte, pour achever sa victime.

Thor frémit et malgré la violence du choc, il gémit en ouvrant les yeux, forçant son agresseur à s'immobiliser, surpris de le voir reprendre ses esprits si vite malgré la violence du choc. Le jeune homme essaya de se redresser un peu plus pour découvrir où se trouvait son agresseur et ses yeux distinguèrent une forme grande et longiligne tapie dans le noir. Une forme dont la main brillait d'une étrange lueur verte. Thor comprit le danger et tenta de se relever, mais son corps était encore engourdi par la violence du premier impact.

La silhouette fit un pas de plus et la boule verdâtre dans sa main grossit, devenant de plus en plus menaçante. Thor comprit qu'il était en danger et repensa à la mise en garde de son frère qu'il avait totalement ignoré. Loki avait raison. Il y avait quelque chose.

La boule d'énergie finit de s'amplifier et le sorcier la relâcha soudainement. Thor comprit qu'il ne pourra pas l'éviter et s'attendit au choc sauf qu'il y eu une sorte de bouclier vert qui se déploya devant lui, encaissant le choc avec un bang assourdissant.

Thor ferma les yeux à cause de l'éclair qui découla de l'explosion et sentit une présence. Il rouvrit les yeux, juste à temps pour récupérer un corps dans les bras. Un corps qu'il reconnut en une fraction de seconde.

\- Loki ?

Thor redressa la tête, à la recherche de la silhouette, mais elle avait disparu. Il ne restait plus que son frère, étendu dans ses bras.

\- Loki ? Demanda Thor en posant une main sur sa joue. Loki ?

Son frère gémit doucement en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Thor… Tu n'as rien ? Demanda le jeune homme en tentant de se redresser.

\- Non, et toi ?

\- Je vais bien, dit Loki en s'asseyant.

\- Tu es sûr ? Lui demanda son frère en le laissant faire.

\- Oui… La force du choc sur mon bouclier m'a presque assommé, mais ça va.

Loki empêcha son frère de le retenir et se redressa. Il venait de lui venir en aide, mais il n'avait pas oublié les mots durs et les soupçons. Sauf qu'il se redressa un peu trop vite et qu'il fut pris d'un vertige. Thor se redressa vivement et le rattrapa par un bras. Loki le laissa tirer vers lui et s'appuya quelques secondes contre la poitrine de son frère.

Thor ne dit rien, le laissant reprendre ses esprits. Il aurait bien aimé s'excuser, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Le choc avait été plus violent que Loki voulait bien l'admettre. Thor le sentait dans les légers tremblements qui parcouraient son corps et dans le fait qu'il resta appuyé contre lui, malgré la colère qu'il sentait bouillir en lui.

Alors, Thor se contenta de tenir son frère contre sa poitrine tout en réfléchissant à haute voix.

\- Ce type était déjà ici avant que nous arrivions, c'est ça que tu as senti dès que nous avons posé un pied ici.

\- Peut-être, murmura Loki… Je ne sais plus…

\- Ne fais pas ça… Dis-moi ce que tu en penses.

Loki eut un petit sourire et se dégagea des bras de son frère avant de se retourner vers lui.

\- Je ne suis plus le premier suspect ?

\- Loki… Je suis désolé…

\- Pourquoi ça sonne faux ? Lui répliqua son frère sur un ton agacé qui lui fit mal.

\- Parce que tu as pris un coup sur la tête, lui répliqua son frère, arrachant un regard intrigué à l'intéressé.

\- D'accord, je veux bien mettre ça sur le compte du choc. Mais s'il était déjà là, tu penses que les Nains pourraient ne pas le savoir ?

\- Non, admit Thor en se sentant bouillir de rage. Ce qui veut dire qu'ils nous ont menti.

Thor serra les poings. Non seulement les Nains leur avaient menti, mais en plus, ils avaient instillé le doute en lui, lui faisant accuser son frère dont le visage choqué et en larmes ne quittait pas son esprit.

...

La porte de la grande salle du palais fut ouverte avec une certaines violence, ce qui fit sursauter les Nains présents. Tout à sa rage, Thor pénétra dans la pièce, suivi par son frère.

Le roi des Nains perçut la colère du jeune dieu sur les mains duquel couraient de petites étincelles d'éclairs. Ce n'était pas bon signe et il se comprit que les choses risquaient de s'envenimer. Il recula donc précipitamment en direction de son trône tout en criant à ses gardes.

\- Ne les laissez pas s'approcher.

Aussitôt, cinq des Nains se précipitèrent en direction des deux frères en brandissant leurs armes. Soucieux de ne pas déclencher une vraie guerre en faisant verser le sang et connaissant la nature brute et le fonctionnement parfaitement binaire de son frère, Loki leva une main tout en murmurant une incantation. De grandes langues d'énergies vertes s'envolèrent de ses mains et enserrèrent les Nains qui, pris dans des lassos magiques, tombèrent lourdement au sol, neutralisés par leurs liens.

Eirit sentit la panique monter en lui pendant que Loki sourit, satisfait de son sortilège, même s'il se demanda si Thor l'avait remarqué tellement il était focalisé sur le roi des Nains.

Effectivement, Thor ne lança pas un seul regard aux guerriers ligotés. Il monta les deux marches qui le séparaient du trône et empoigna Eirit par le collet pendant qu'une série de petits éclairs couraient sur son corps, prouvant toute sa rage.

\- Toi ! Tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe !

Le Nain frémit de peur.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe…

\- Ah oui ! S'exclama Thor, dont la rage se fit visiblement plus forte.

Loki rejoignit son frère et posa une main sur son bras.

\- Tout doux, mon frère. Le tuer ne nous permettra pas de comprendre.

Thor tourna un regard hagard à son frère qui l'observait avec ce petit sourire en coin qui ne le quittait jamais. Il sembla se détendre et les éclairs disparurent pendant que sa poigne se détendit un peu sans qu'il ne lâche le Nain pour autant.

\- Bien, dit Loki avant de se tourner à son tour vers le roi. J'ai pu le retenir pour le moment, mais je pense qu'il est temps de nous dire tout ce que vous savez !

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Mauvaise réponse ! Lui répliqua Thor en resserrant sa prise.

\- Allons, dit Loki avec un ton à la fois froid et moqueur. Vous ne voudriez pas nous le remettre en colère.

Le Nain déglutit pendant que son regard passa de l'un à l'autre des frères en frémissant.

\- D'accord, abdiqua-t-il. Mais lâchez-moi.

Thor ne sembla pas décidé à la faire et Loki posa une main sur son bras en murmurant.

\- Allez, lâche-le… Nous avons besoin qu'il parle. Pense à père.

Thor tourna un regard énervé à son frère avant d'accepter et de projeter le roi des Nains sur son trône en lui disant.

\- Tu as intérêt à être convaincant !

Eirit se redressa en reprenant son souffle avant de soupirer.

\- Nous n'avons rien pu faire.

\- De quoi ? S'étonna Thor déjà prêt à lui sauter de nouveau à la gorge, mais il fut stoppé par Loki qui le retint en demandant.

\- Rien pu faire contre qui ?

\- Cet homme ! Répliqua le Nain. Ce sorcier ! Il s'est infiltré dans le palais et il a commencé à tuer tout le monde. J'ai été obligé de lui céder.

\- Que voulait-il ? Demanda Loki.

\- Détruire Asgard !

Les deux frères sursautèrent et le Nain poursuivit.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il tente de le faire.

\- Le Clan du Nord… Murmura Loki.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais il m'a demandé de verser un élixir dans le verre du grand Odin et il m'a juré que si je ne le faisais pas, il tuerait tous les Nains. Je ne pouvais pas refuser.

\- Tu n'es qu'un pleutre ! S'exclama Thor.

\- Voilà pourquoi je déteste les Nains, marmonna Loki.

\- As-tu conscience que tu mériterais la mort pour ta trahison ! Lança Thor en se rapprochant.

Eirit sursauta et Loki le retint par un bras.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Il s'est installé dans l'aile Nord.

\- Bien… Allons voir s'il y est toujours, dit Loki.

\- D'accord, lui répondit son frère en faisant mine de se rapprocher du roi des Nains pour la châtier.

Mais il en fut empêché une nouvelle fois par Loki qui le retint.

\- Répandre son sang ne sauvera pas notre père, mais qui dit élixir, dit antidote, notre place n'est pas ici.

Thor frémit.

\- Encore des paroles mon frère.

\- Valent-elles moins que des actes si elles nous permettent de sauver ce qui peut l'être ?

Les deux frères s'observèrent quelques secondes pendant que le roi des Nains cherchait une solution pour leur échapper. Toutefois, il n'en eut pas besoin lorsque Thor répondit en soupirant.

\- D'accord… Allons-y. Il faut prévenir le Trio et…

\- Pas le temps, lui répliqua Loki d'un ton ferme. Je ne connais pas le temps qu'il faut à ce poison pour tuer sa victime. Nous devons agir vite et puis, au moins ils protègent notre père. Qui sait si ce sorcier ne va pas décider de venir l'achever s'il se rend compte que nous l'avons démasqué.

\- Alors, juste tous les deux ?

Loki sourit.

\- Nous sommes les fils d'Odin, non ?

\- Oui, lui répondit son frère en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule. Et je pense que cet homme peut commencer à nous craindre.

Thor partit en courant et Loki lui emboîta le pas tout en murmurant.

\- Je l'espère…

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	52. Sauver Odin

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de bêtises…**

 **Dans ce 52 ème chapitre, Thor et Loki unissent leurs forces pour sauver leur père.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _LES FILS D'ODIN_**

 _ **Chapitre 52 : Sauver Odin**_

Loki jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir avant de se dissimuler de nouveau dans la pénombre, agrippant son frère au passage pour qu'il se camoufle avec lui dans les ombres.

Thor marmonna.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Parfois, tu m'épuises, lui répliqua Loki en soupirant.

Cette constatation, teintée de vérité, fit perdre sa voix à Thor qui l'observa la bouche ouverte sans rien dire. Loki lui fit un léger sourire. Il n'était pas facile de faire bloquer son frère de cette façon.

\- En tous cas, il n'est pas là, dit Loki.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

\- Je ne sens pas de présence magique.

\- Mais comment peux-tu savoir s'il y a ou non une présence magique ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Ce serait tellement facile si je pratiquais la magie ! Non, mais attends, je crois que je le fais, il me semble.

Thor ne dit rien, il avait bien mérité cette pointe d'ironie.

\- Bien, alors s'il n'est pas là, c'est le moment d'aller fouiller !

Le jeune dieu du tonnerre voulut sortir de sa cachette, mais Loki le rattrapa une nouvelle fois et le força à rester auprès de lui. Thor lui lança un regard courroucé auquel son frère répondit par l'un de ses petits sourires de façade avant de lui murmurer.

\- Mais quand vas-tu apprendre à ne pas foncer dans le tas ?

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui nous retient s'il n'est pas là.

\- Le sorcier n'est pas là, mais pas sa garde, regarde !

Thor glissa un œil dans le couloir et remarqua de grandes silhouettes noires devant la porte de la pièce transformée en atelier par le sorcier.

\- Ben quoi ? Ils ne sont que cinq, on fonce dans le tas et…

Thor s'immobilisa en observant le haussement de sourcils de son jeune frère.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas ?

\- Nous devons détourner leur attention, les surprendre.

\- Et comment tu veux faire ça ? Avec ta magie ?

Loki frémit. Il y avait un certain mépris dans la deuxième partie de sa question et cela le poignarda de l'intérieur. Ce fut donc lui qui sembla perdre l'usage de sa voix et il sursauta lorsque son frère s'exclama en souriant.

\- Oh, mais j'ai une idée !

Loki soupira.

\- Pourquoi je suis inquiet subitement ?

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas… Tout se passera bien… Enfin, pour moi au moins…

\- Est-ce que c'est là que je m'inquiète ? Lui demanda Loki.

Le sourire dont le gratifia son frère ne fut pas pour le rassurer…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Loki semblant inconscient, se laissait pendre le long de son corps de son frère qui paraissait le soutenir avec difficulté. Tout en le tenant fermement, le jeune dieu du tonnerre se mit à crier.

\- A l'aide ! Qui que vous soyez, aidez-moi ! Mon frère est blessé ! Il est mourant !

Intrigués, les gardes se retournèrent et Thor en profita pour lancer le corps de son frère dans leur direction. Tout en les heurtant, Loki déclencha son bouclier magique qui finit de les assommer. Le jeune dieu roula au sol et se redressa en brossant sa tunique de la main devant le regard amusé de son frère.

\- Tu peux sourire, je ne suis pas ton marteau.

\- Non, tu es plus discret et plus efficace !

L'amusement sincère dans les yeux de son frère aîné déclencha tout de même un sourire léger sur le visage de son frère. Thor le gratifia d'une tape sur l'épaule, au moment où celui-ci se figea avant de lancer une pique de glace. Thor sursauta, le prenant presque pour lui, lorsqu'elle rasa son épaule, avant d'empaler un autre gardien que les deux jeunes gens n'avaient pas remarqué. Il s'écroula au sol et Thor sourit.

\- Merci petit frère.

\- Dépêchons, père ne pourra pas attendre pendant des heures.

En terminant sa phrase, il se retourna vers la porte de la pièce et posa la main sur la poignée pour l'ouvrir, ce qui déclencha un afflux de puissance magique qui se traduisit par un éclair qui frappa violemment le jeune dieu.

Loki fut projeté à l'autre bout du couloir et heurta brutalement le mur avant de s'effondrer sur le sol en laissant échapper un léger gémissement.

Thor se précipita vers lui avec un air inquiet et posa un genou à terre.

\- Hey, comment tu te sens ?

\- Ça va, marmonna son frère. Ça m'a coupé le souffle et un peu sonné, mais ça va. J'aurais dû y penser.

\- Ouais, quand je pense que c'est moi qui suis censé foncer tête première, répliqua ce dernier en lui tendant la main pour qu'il se relève.

Loki accepta l'aide sans rien dire, là aussi, il avait bien mérité de se faire chambrer. Se remettre sur ses jambes fut plus difficile qu'il ne pensait et il chancela, percevant à peine la main de son frère sur sa taille avant que celui-ci ne l'attire dans ses bras. Loki frémit et s'autorisa à déposer sa tête contre son épaule. Thor ne le lâcha pas, murmurant doucement.

\- Reprends ton souffle.

Loki hocha doucement la tête en s'autorisant à fermer les yeux. Après tous les mots durs que lui avait lancés son frère, se retrouver dans ses bras même quelques secondes lui faisait du bien. Toutefois, il savait que son père était toujours en danger et là aussi, malgré le manque de reconnaissance dont il le gratifiait trop souvent, il ne pouvait pas envisager de le perdre, parce que c'était son père et qu'il l'aimait. Loki prit une inspiration et se redressa.

\- Je crois que j'ai la solution.

Thor fronça les sourcils et Loki le gratifia d'un léger sourire.

\- Et elle va te plaire.

Quelques secondes plus tard, d'un tonitruant coup de marteau, la porte de la pièce se fractura en deux, laissant le passage aux deux frères. Loki retint son aîné afin de passer en tête. La porte n'était peut-être pas le seul piège magique. De son regard perçant et aiguisé, il balaya la pièce, étrangement vide à part quelques fioles sur une table, dont un flacon posé en évidence. Un étrange sentiment s'empara du jeune dieu de la Malice.

\- Tu crois que c'est l'antidote ? Lui demanda son frère en arrivant à la même conclusion que lui.

\- Oui, susurra Loki en se rapprochant doucement. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi il est aussi mis en évidence si son but est de détruire Asgard.

\- C'est un sorcier, il est juste arrogant et idiot.

Loki redressa la tête, mais Thor, cherchant l'irruption de nouveaux ennemis, ne s'était sans doute pas rendu compte de la nouvelle pique lancée à son frère sans vraiment le vouloir.

\- Non, quelque chose ne me plaît pas. Il n'est pas stupide.

\- Alors, tu crois que nous devons le prendre ?

\- Père se meurt, nous n'avons guère le choix.

\- Bien, dit Thor sur un ton pragmatique en prenant la fiole. Ne restons pas ici.

Loki acquiesça et les deux jeunes gens quittèrent la pièce. Juste avant de sortir, Loki jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui, ne parvenant pas à se débarrasser de cette étrange impression de malaise qui lui vrillait l'estomac. Tout lui semblait trop simple, comme une simple épreuve cherchant à tester quelqu'un, mais qui ? Son regard s'accrocha au dos de son frère. Et pourquoi ?

OooooO

Odin émit une étrange plainte lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, balayant la pièce devant lui du regard en découvrant Thor assis sur le bord de son lit. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Thor.

\- Tout va bien père. Je vous ai ramené l'antidote.

\- Je savais que tu me sauverais, mon fils, répondit le Père-de-Toutes-Choses en posant une main sur la joue de Thor.

\- Nous avons trouvé le sorcier qui a voulu vous tuer, répliqua ce dernier en tentant maladroitement de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas été seul, mais il nous a échappé.

\- Tu le trouveras, je le sais mon fils.

\- Oui, je vous le promets.

Dans son dos, appuyé au mur de la chambre à l'écart du lit, les bras croisés, Loki assista à la scène sans dire un mot. Chaque mot d'Odin reflétait son affection pour Thor et cela lui fit mal, car cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne transparaissait plus dans les propos qu'il lui adressait. Loki savait bien que le trône ne serait pas pour lui, mais il aurait aimé que les mots soient moins durs, lui qui faisait de son mieux pour le rendre fier. C'était-il seulement rendu compte qu'il avait aidé son frère à le sauver ?

Cette remarque le mit mal à l'aise et le jeune dieu décida de quitter la pièce. Il se sentait mal, mais il était fier. Il ne craquerait pas… surtout pas devant eux.

Alors qu'il redressa la tête, Thor vit son jeune frère quitter la pièce et soupira. Odin fronça les sourcils.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Loki…

\- Qu'a-t-il donc fait encore ?

\- Rien, il m'a aidé à vous sauver. Je n'aurais pas réussi sans lui !

Odin ne dit rien, se contentant de hocher la tête et Thor frémit parce qu'il y avait de la froideur dans cette manière de faire et qu'elle lui renvoya en pleine face la brutalité des mots qu'il avait prononcés quelques heures plus tôt. Une boule se noua dans son estomac.

\- Reposez-vous père. Je reviendrai vous voir plus tard.

Le roi d'Asgard hocha la tête et Thor se leva pour sortir à grandes enjambées. Il devait retrouver son frère.

Sur le palier, il tomba sur ses amis et demanda.

\- Vous avez vu Loki ?

\- Il est parti sur la droite, lui répondit Fandral.

Thor le remercia d'un hochement de tête et pressa le pas, tournant sur la droite pour découvrir son jeune frère assis sur un coin de mur. Son expression était si triste qu'il sentit son cœur se déchirer en deux.

\- Loki ?

Ce dernier redressa la tête, effaçant sa tristesse pour prendre ce petit sourire ironique et amusé qu'il affichait de manière quasi systématique en public.

\- Pourquoi tu es parti ?

\- Tu avais besoin de rester seul avec ton père.

\- Loki. Il est notre père.

\- Oui, il a dû l'être, marmonna ce dernier en baissant la tête, cachant avec plus de difficultés ses émotions.

Thor reçut de plein fouet la douleur de son frère et se rapprocha pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il resta silencieux quelques instants, cherchant ses mots avant de se lancer en prenant une inspiration.

\- Pardonne-moi… Je ne sais pas si ce sont les restes d'alcool, la peur de le perdre ou de la parfaite idiotie, mais pardonne-moi.

Loki tourna la tête légèrement vers lui, intrigué par l'émotion tangible qui se dégageait de son frère.

\- Comment j'ai pu croire que tu avais voulu le tuer, alors que tu es presque en larmes ?

\- Est-ce que je peux seulement t'en vouloir ? Lui répondit Loki tristement.

Thor sursauta et posa une main sur sa cuisse.

\- Tu pourrais, parce que j'ai été idiot, mais je n'ai pas envie de rester fâché avec toi… Tu es mon petit frère Loki.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, répondit ce dernier en appuyant un peu son épaule contre la sienne. Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu étais inquiet et je connais la magie donc l'association était facile.

\- Non, justement, elle ne devrait pas l'être. Je suis désolé… Vraiment…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est déjà oublié…

Loki frémit en prononçant ces derniers mots… Comme ils étaient faux. Comme les mots durs de son frère résonnaient encore dans sa tête… Comme il en souffrait. Mais Thor avait besoin de les entendre, il avait besoin de son pardon. Alors, sans parvenir à s'en convaincre, il le lui donna, ravalant ses larmes. Elles auraient bien le temps de couler quand il serait seul… Comme la plupart du temps.

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	53. La réception

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de bêtises…**

 **Dans ce 53 ème chapitre, plusieurs mois après la tentative de meurtre sur Odin, Loki cherche encore les réponses pendant que son père organise une réception avec tous ses alliés.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _LES FILS D'ODIN_**

 _ **Chapitre 53 : La réception**_

Il y avait des jours plus agréables que d'autres et Thor aimait quand le palais se préparait à faire la fête. C'était grisant et agréable de penser qu'il allait passer la soirée à festoyer en compagnie de ses amis et de toute la jeunesse asgardienne. Enfin, toute, encore fallait-il que son frère accepte de se joindre à eux ! Thor avait du mal à le comprendre en ce moment. D'accord, il y avait eu cette dispute violente à la fin de l'attaque du clan du Nord et les soupçons lors de la tentative de meurtre contre Odin sur Nidavellir, mais Thor trouvait que Loki en faisait trop, comme souvent d'ailleurs. Quand il se planta devant la porte de sa chambre, il frappa plusieurs coups avant d'essayer de l'ouvrir sans succès.

\- Hey ! Loki ! Je voudrais te parler !

Mais rien ne bougea à l'intérieur et Thor baissa la tête. Une lueur lui indiquait que la porte était maintenue fermée par un sortilège. Plusieurs années en arrière, il aurait été trouvé un sorcier pour forcer la serrure, mais là, il n'en avait plus l'envie. Loki devenait si replié sur lui-même que cela commençait à le fatiguer… Il se contenta donc de secouer la poignée une fois de plus en grognant de rage avant de s'éloigner.

\- Fais donc ce que tu veux !

Dans la chambre, Loki n'avait sans doute même pas compris que son frère était venu le chercher. Après 5 jours sans dormir, le jeune homme s'était écroulé d'épuisement dans un nuage de livres qui étaient étalés sur tout son lit et qui devait être assez inconfortable, mais Loki était épuisé… Depuis les deux attaques contre Odin et Asgard, il était prêt à tout pour tenter de démasquer le sorcier qui agissait dans l'ombre. Déjà, le jeune dieu voulait montrer à tous qu'il n'était pas derrière ces tentatives odieuses d'attenter à la vie de son père, car, il n'était pas dupe… Il savait ce que les gens disaient sur lui dès qu'il avait le dos tourné. Ils agissaient comme Thor à Nidavellir. Il fallait un sorcier et ils en avaient un sous la main. Mais surtout, Loki voulait le démasquer avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à son père et que cette fois, il réussisse. Il refusait d'abandonner Odin, même si son père était froid et distant depuis leur dispute. Il refusait de l'abandonner, car il était son père et… malgré les mots durs qu'il lui avait adressés, il ne laisserait personne lui faire du mal… Il aurait aimé le dire à Thor… Il aurait aimé que son frère l'aide dans ses recherches, mais Thor semblait préoccupé par autre chose. Notamment par la fête, organisée par Odin, à laquelle il avait invité tous ses alliés, histoire de leur montrer que tout allait bien à Asgard. Le jeune dieu savait que c'était faux. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas démasqué ce sorcier de l'ombre, tout n'irait pas bien. Mais comment leur faire comprendre ?

Lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, il sursauta, brutalement tiré de son sommeil.

\- Loki ?

Le jeune homme se redressa comme un ressort, jetant un coup d'œil navré aux livres sur lesquels il s'était effondré avant de se retourner vers son visiteur auquel il lança un sourire sincère.

\- Mère ?

Frigga le lui rendit et se laissa tomber assise à côté de lui en écartant quelques livres pour se faire une place. La reine était la seule à pouvoir briser les charmes de son jeune fils et en croisant Thor en train de bougonner, elle s'était demandé si tout allait bien. Elle avait été si inquiète quand il était tout petit, inquiète de ne pas réussir à soigner cet enfant malade et rachitique qui avait fini par devenir un jeune homme fort à la carrure longiligne, mais puissante. Elle l'aimait cet enfant… Comme elle aimait son sourire franc et sincère.

\- Tu as déménagé la bibliothèque ? Lui demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

Loki lui répondit par un sourire tout en se penchant vers sa mère pour faire reposer son épaule contre la sienne. Frigga le laissa faire… Elle savait ce qui s'était passé à Nidavellir… Alors, elle savait comme il avait besoin de soutien, même de manière inconsciente.

\- Je suis mieux pour réfléchir ici.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Rien que des suppositions. J'aimerais tellement leur faire comprendre qu'il n'est jamais bon d'avoir un tel ennemi tapi dans l'ombre, mais ni père, ni Thor ne semblent avoir envie de le comprendre.

\- Ton père et ton frère n'appréhendent un danger que lorsqu'il se trouve face à eux sur un champ de bataille. Cette subtilité leur échappe.

Loki eut un petit rire nerveux. Comme sa mère était franche par rapport à d'autres personnes.

\- Heureusement que nous sommes-là pour veiller sur eux, dit-elle en remettant en place une mèche de ses cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux.

\- Le comprennent-ils seulement ? Demanda Loki d'un air triste.

Frigga perçut toute sa peine dans ses propos et soupira.

\- Laisse-leur le temps. Ils comprennent si peu la magie. Si tu savais comme cela a été long avant que je ne fasse comprendre à ton père qu'elle est d'une utilité précieuse et qu'il accepte de s'en servir par petites touches.

\- Ils croient que c'est moi, maman, dit Loki en baissant la tête, frémissant légèrement.

\- Alors, c'est qu'ils ne te regardent pas. Tu as l'air si triste en ce moment, mon fils. Ne te referme pas et puis, tous les deux nous savons que c'est faux.

\- Oui, répondit Loki dans un souffle en pensant à son affrontement avec l'Horreur Inconnue, en repensant à la silhouette de cet homme…

Cet homme qui était lui… plus âgé, plus puissant, mais lui… Pouvait-il être le monstre qu'il traquait ? Frigga lui pressa le bras, le tirant de sa rêverie.

\- Allez, je crois que nous sommes attendus.

Loki prit un air si interrogatif, que la reine ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire devant son expression.

\- Et quand je pense que certains disent que tu es indéchiffrable…

\- Je… Balbutia Loki.

\- La réception, le coupa Frigga en continuant à sourire. Tu sais bien que ton père organise une sorte de fête politique. Si nous ne descendons pas, il risque de mal le prendre.

\- Mais ce n'était pas à la fin de la semaine ?

\- Loki, nous sommes la fin de la semaine, lui répliqua sa mère.

Le jeune homme frémit et la Mère-de-toutes-choses perçut toute la fatigue de son jeune fils. Elle perdit son sourire. Le manque de sommeil commençait à se cumuler à cause de son inquiétude. Elle avait été amusée de le découvrir affalé sur ses livres, mais maintenant qu'elle commençait à comprendre qu'il était exténué, elle ne trouvait plus cela aussi charmant.

\- Juste une apparition avant de prendre un peu de repos, suggéra-t-elle.

Loki lui sourit, affichant ce rictus de façade qu'elle commençait à bien connaître et qui lui servait de masque. Elle n'aimait pas ce sourire-là, elle préféré l'autre, mais elle ne lui en fit pas la remarque et se leva du lit.

\- Allez, viens.

Loki se redressa et lui emboîta le pas.

...

La réception avait déjà débuté quand mère et fils entrèrent dans la salle. Odin, assis sur son trône dans toute sa majesté, discutait avec certains de ses alliés qui venaient de lui demander une audience. Les tables de banquets avaient été installées dans toute la grande salle et les convives festoyaient.

Le Père-de-toutes-choses posa son regard sur les deux arrivants, satisfait de les voir enfin se joindre à eux avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la conversation. Il aurait dû se douter que le retard de Frigga venait de Loki. Cet enfant devenait difficile à gérer et les rumeurs étaient arrivées aux oreilles du souverain d'Asgard. Il aurait aimé pouvoir les démentir farouchement, mais il n'avait pas oublié les mots de leur dispute et la méfiance s'était installée presque malgré lui. Loki était son fils, mais il était Jötun… Pouvait-il réellement avoir confiance en un Géant des Glaces ? Une question de son interlocuteur le ramena à sa discussion et il perdit les deux arrivants des yeux.

Loki balaya la salle du regard. Presque malgré lui, il sentit la présence insistante de son père sur ses épaules. Il tenta de ne pas y penser, observant le Trio Palatin qui mangeait bruyamment en s'abreuvant d'hydromel et découvrant son frère, assis à une autre table en pleine discussion avec une magnifique jeune femme blonde qui semblait boire ses paroles. Loki fronça les sourcils, cherchant une autre personne dans la foule. Il la découvrit accoudée à l'une des colonnes, les bras croisés et l'air furieux. Le jeune dieu se dirigea vers elle et s'appuya sur la colonne en lui souriant pour tenter de lui faire perdre son air sombre.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Sif tourna la tête vers Loki.

\- Non, tout va bien !

Sa réponse avait été sèche et Loki se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire, lui qui ne l'avait pas vue depuis des jours. La jeune femme dut se rendre compte de son trouble puisqu'elle ajouta rapidement en tentant d'esquisser un sourire.

\- Pardonne-moi. Ce n'est pas contre toi.

Loki lui rendit son sourire, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'il le savait tout en étant heureux que ce ne soit effectivement pas contre lui.

\- Que t'a fait mon frère ?

\- Regarde-le donc… Cela fait une heure qu'il fait le paon devant cette blondasse, il a toujours aimé les cheveux blonds.

Loki ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Il était préférable pour lui de ne pas en rajouter… S'il n'avait pas coupé la chevelure blonde de la guerrière pour lui jouer un tour et faire enrager son frère, elle ne serait pas brune… Même s'il fallait bien reconnaître qu'il préférait largement sa chevelure d'ébène.

\- Il faudrait que tu lui parles un jour, se contenta-t-il de lui répondre.

Sif lui répondit par un rire qui le laissa dans l'expectative.

\- C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Est-ce que tu lui as parlé au moins ?

\- De quoi ? S'étonna Loki.

\- Je sais ce qui s'est passé sur Nidavellir. Je sais que tu en souffres encore, même huit mois après.

\- Je lui ai pardonné.

\- Oui, pour qu'il aille mieux, mais toi… Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ?

Loki ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit parce que, de toute manière, il ne savait pas quoi objecter à son amie. En revanche, cette dernière laissa échapper un grognement de rage.

\- De mieux en mieux !

Le jeune dieu fronça les sourcils, avant de suivre son regard. Thor s'était levé de la table. La belle jeune femme blonde était pendue à son bras et, ensemble, ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie de la pièce. Loki perçut toute la peine de Sif et frémit. Comment son frère pouvait regarder quelqu'un d'autre alors qu'il avait une jeune femme aussi merveilleuse à ses côtés.

...

Thor et la jeune femme blonde sortirent de la salle de réception et s'engagèrent dans un couloir. Un peu saoul, le jeune dieu du tonnerre sourit à la belle blonde.

\- Vous êtes comme un ange, Myrana.

\- Vous me flattez, répondit l'intéressée.

\- Non, c'est la vérité…

\- Oh, mais pourtant, je ne suis pas vraiment un ange.

\- Vous l'êtes pour moi.

\- Très honorée, roucoula la jeune femme.

Thor s'immobilisa, détaillant le visage sublime de la jeune femme aux yeux bleus avant de se pencher vers elle et de lui donner un baiser timide. Myrana se laissa faire, nouant ses bras autour de son cou avant de lui répondre avec passion. Une étrange lueur bleue s'échappa de ses lèvres et se transmit aux lèvres de Thor. Il frémit et elle termina de l'embrasser avant de dénouer ses bras. Le jeune dieu se recula de deux pas, portant la main à sa gorge pendant que son souffle se fit court et douloureux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

Myrana sourit.

\- Rien… Tout va bien.

\- Non, répondit Thor en suffoquant. Ce n'est pas normal, je…

Mais le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Il s'écroula lourdement aux pieds de Myrana dont le sourire ne se fit plus charmeur, mais diabolique.

\- Tu es juste à moi désormais, fils d'Odin…

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	54. Entre les mains de Myrana

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de bêtises…**

 **Dans ce 54 ème chapitre, Thor se réveille captif et à la merci de Myrana dont il a du mal à cerner les intentions.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS 1 : Alors j'ai eu des discussions au fait, il y a un certains temps que l'âge de Thor et Loki dans l'histoire et leur manière d'agir. En fait, je les vois un peu comme les elfes de Tolkien, pas vraiment majeur avant leur cent ans, étant donné qu'ils ont au minimum plus de 1500 ans, donc ce sont vraiment les aventures de leur jeunesse**

 **PS 2 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _LES FILS D'ODIN_**

 _ **Chapitre 54 : Entre les mains de Myrana**_

Une violente douleur remonta le long de la nuque de Thor pendant qu'il tenta de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Il se rappela de la jeune femme blonde qui était venue s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il se souvint qu'il lui avait dit que la place était déjà prise puisqu'il attendait Sif, mais cela ne l'avait pas arrêtée. Elle s'était assise en souriant, commençant à lui parler. Le jeune dieu avait bien vu cette lueur d'envie dans son regard et cela l'avait amusé, mais il avait tenté de lui donner une fin de non-recevoir avant que… avant qu'il ne se souvienne plus vraiment de ce qui s'était passé. Avait-il continué de parler avec elle ? Sans doute, mais il ne s'en rappelait plus vraiment. Il se souvenait de la fête, des rires, et du couloir. Il s'était en aller ? Cela aussi était étrange. Thor aimait ses soirées, un peu trop, lui reprochait sa mère ou son frère quand un des deux était obligé de lui préparer un remontant le lendemain matin.

La gueule de bois martelait dans son crâne, mais là, c'était différent, ce n'étaient pas les symptômes d'un lendemain de soirée un peu trop arrosée. La douleur était violente, viscérale et lui coupait le souffle… Il avait mal.

En frémissant, le jeune dieu tenta de se redresser, suppliant sa vue de redevenir nette, car il savait qu'il était en danger. Au prix d'un effort qui lui parut surhumain, il parvint à se mettre à genoux, découvrant au passage qu'il se trouvait dans une étrange cage de verre. Sa vision lui revint et il découvrit que cette cage de verre ne se trouvait pas dans le palais. Les murs étaient rocheux et cela ressemblait à une grotte souterraine ou à une vieille forteresse en ruine. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Est-ce que la jeune femme rencontrée à la fête était à l'origine de son emprisonnement ? Parce que Thor n'était pas dupe. Il était prisonnier.

L'esprit encore embrumé, il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'un léger ricanement parvint à ses oreilles. Il se tourna sur la droite et découvrit la belle jeune femme blonde qui l'observait avec un air moqueur. Elle portait une robe bleu nuit et soudain, elle ne paraissait plus aussi attirante, loin de là ! Il lui trouva un air mauvais et démoniaque et le sentiment de danger se renforça… La jeune femme se rapprocha de lui, un sourire presque fou aux lèvres.

\- Regardez comme il est facile de mettre à genoux le fils aîné du grand Odin et de cette sorcière !

Sorcière, le mot était rempli de mépris et le jeune homme compris que sa mère pouvait être en danger elle aussi, ce qui le pétrifia.

\- Ma mère n'est pas une sorcière !

\- Oh si ! Et de la pire espèce, mais elle va payer pour ses crimes.

\- Ses crimes ?

Thor était perdu, ne comprenant pas les allusions de cette jeune femme qu'il ne trouvait plus du tout attirante… D'ailleurs l'avait-elle réellement été ? Il se sentait si étrange qu'il comprenait maintenant que tout avait été calculé et qu'il venait de tomber dans un piège. Cette femme était dangereuse et elle voulait s'en prendre à sa mère.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas faire…

\- Oh, mais tu n'as pas compris ? Tu es mon prisonnier !

\- Ce n'est pas une paroi de glace qui va retenir le dieu du tonnerre ! S'exclama ce dernier en invoquant la foudre.

Les éclairs se déchaînèrent et frappèrent la paroi, mais celle-ci ne se brisa pas. Pire, Thor ressentit une douleur profonde, une douleur qui lui vrilla la poitrine, altérant les battements de son cœur, comme son souffle. Une douleur qui lui arracha une plainte avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur le sol, tremblant doucement.

\- Mais que m'arrive-t-il ?

Myrana s'approcha de la cage et s'accroupit en souriant pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Elle l'observa souffrir avec un regard sadique et satisfait.

\- Tu n'es pas très intelligent, alors je vais t'expliquer… Plus tu utiliseras tes pouvoirs divins et plus la douleur sera forte.

\- Ce n'est pas possible…

\- Oh si, je suis moi aussi une très bonne magicienne et tu sais quoi ? Quoique tu fasses, de toute manière tu vas mourir.

\- Je ne me laisserai pas faire !

\- Mais tu n'as pas le choix malheureusement, ricana-t-elle. Cette cage absorbe tes forces vitales… Tu vas te sentir mourir lentement. Personne ne pourra te sauver.

Thor frissonna. Il se sentait déjà épuisé et mal, il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire, même s'il refusait d'abdiquer aussi vite.

Myrana sourit.

\- J'ai vu des gens mourir en quelques heures, mais je suis sûre que pour quelqu'un de ta puissance, cela sera plus long et douloureux. Si tu savais comme je me réjouis d'assister à ton agonie…

Thor frémit. Cette femme n'était pas seulement dangereuse, elle était folle, mais il refusait de lui montrer qu'il commençait à la craindre. Alors, il rassembla ses forces et parvint à se mettre à genoux. Myrana se redressa.

\- Oh oui, lutte, ce ne sera que plus jouissif de te voir mourir.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

Il ne comprenait pas toute cette folie et cette haine à son égard. Il ne la connaissait pas et il ne lui avait jamais fait de mal, alors pourquoi ? Myrana lui répondit par un rire fou qui finit de le perdre.

\- Si tu savais comme je me moque de toi… C'est juste qu'il soit plus facile de capturer le guerrier que le magicien.

Thor sursauta… le magicien ? Loki ? Cette folle avait décidé de capturer l'un des deux sans autres raisons que de le tuer ? Il avait dû manquer quelque chose… Mais il se sentait faiblir et réfléchir devenait de plus en plus compliqué.

Myrana le comprit et se pencha vers lui.

\- C'est horrible, n'est-ce pas ? Se sentir mourir sans raison…

\- Tu es folle, murmura Thor en tentant de se lever.

Il parvint à se mettre debout, s'appuyant sur la paroi de verre. Myrana ricana une nouvelle fois.

\- Ah la folie ! C'est une belle excuse, n'est-ce pas ? Quand les autres ne comprennent pas vos actes, elle est si simple ! Mais ne fais pas d'erreur, je ne suis pas folle.

\- Vous ne devez pas vous entendre…

\- Une folle n'aurait pas réussi à vaincre le grand Thor d'un simple baiser…

Oui, c'était ça… Thor se souvenait du baiser et de la douleur.Puis, il avait perdu pied. Myrana sourit.

\- Je vois que tu commences à te souvenir, mais ne t'en fais pas, nous n'avons pas été plus loin… Ce n'est pas que cela m'aurait déplu, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le temps et puis, si tu avais vu le regard déçu et trahi de ton amie…

Thor frémit, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle était en train de lui dire. Son amie ? Est-ce que Sif l'avait vu embrasser cette femme ? Cela le frappa de plein fouet et lui serra le cœur… Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir, pas elle qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps sans parvenir à lui avouer ses sentiments.

Myrana sourit.

\- Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire pour elle. Ta situation est bien plus précaire que la sienne pour le moment.

\- Je te ferai payer…

\- Oh non, je ne crois pas…

Myrana se recula d'un pas et d'un mouvement de bras, elle fit naître une boule d'énergie bleue entre ses doigts. Elle leva la main avant de souffler dessus et l'énergie frappa la cage de verre. Thor retira rapidement sa main de la paroi sous un effet de brûlure qui laissa des traces sur ses doigts. Comme il détestait cette femme… Mais la brûlure ne fut pas tout. Le nouveau sort chargea en énergie les parois, amplifiant la force du charme. Thor chancela sous l'effet de la douleur qui venait de monter d'un cran. Il sentit ses forces l'abandonner. Il ne voulait pas céder, mais son cœur lui fit mal. Il crispa sa main sur sa poitrine, levant les yeux une dernière fois sur Myrana avant que ses jambes ne cèdent et qu'il s'écroule à genoux. Un dernier frémissement le parcourut pendant qu'il eut la désagréable impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. La douleur était si violente. Thor avait déjà été blessé, mais là, c'était différent, il avait l'impression qu'on était en train de le vider de ses forces et son corps fut pris de légers spasmes alors qu'il s'effondra lourdement sur le sol de sa prison, percevant comme dernier bruit le ricanement de Myrana.

\- Bientôt la mort te semblera être une douce récompense…

OooooO

Au palais, Loki, toujours enfermé dans la bibliothèque pour chercher des réponses à ses questions, eut juste le temps de se rattraper à l'une des échelles qui permettaient d'atteindre les livres rangés en hauteur. Sa main se crispa sur sa poitrine et son souffle se fit court… Il n'avait pas ressenti une telle vague de douleur depuis si longtemps et cela le fit trembler des pieds à la tête…

\- Thor… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?


	55. L'ombre d'une vengeance

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de bêtises…**

 **Dans ce 55 ème chapitre, Myrana surgit devant Frigga, lui dévoilant ses sinistres intentions.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS 1 : Alors j'ai eu des discussions au fait, il y a un certains temps que l'âge de Thor et Loki dans l'histoire et leur manière d'agir. En fait, je les vois un peu comme les elfes de Tolkien, pas vraiment majeur avant leur cent ans, étant donné qu'ils ont au minimum plus de 1500 ans, donc ce sont vraiment les aventures de leur jeunesse**

 **PS 2 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _LES FILS D'ODIN_**

 _ **Chapitre 55 : L'ombre d'une vengeance**_

Alors que les convives entamaient leur deuxième journée de festivités, Frigga avait décidé de s'éclipser un moment. Thor et Loki, eux-mêmes, avaient quitté la fête et la reine aspirait à se reposer un peu, surtout qu'elle ressentait un étrange mal de crâne. Au détour du couloir qui devait la ramener à sa chambre, elle s'immobilisa brusquement. Tout venait de se figer autour d'elle et elle comprit que ce n'était pas une bonne chose.

Aussitôt, elle se mit sur ses gardes, se préparant à affronter la personne à l'origine de cet étrange état de fait… Une lueur bleue se dessina face à elle et une femme en sortit : jeune, blonde, belle, vêtue d'une longue robe bleu nuit, son visage lui parut vaguement familier.

La jeune femme observa la reine en souriant et, dans ce sourire, Frigga ressentit une telle haine qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé.

\- Bien le bonjour Mère-de-toutes-choses.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda la reine.

\- Oh, tout de suite les grandes questions… Je ne faisais que vous saluer.

\- Et il n'y a qu'impression démoniaque dans ce salut.

\- Allons, je ne suis pas un démon… Je me nomme Myrana.

La jeune femme se tut, profitant de l'annonce de son nom avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne semblait pas évoquer grand-chose. Cela l'irrita et elle reprit d'une voix cassante.

\- Je suis la fille de Gaarla.

Cette fois, elle fit plus d'effet si elle en jugea par la réaction de Frigga.

\- Oui, là, vous commencez à me remettre.

Frigga frémit… Bien sûr qu'elle se rappelait de cette enchanteresse démoniaque qui avait failli détruire tout Vanaheim. C'était le combat le plus marquant et le plus dur qu'elle avait dû mener, mais un combat qu'elle avait remporté. Gaarla avait été vaincue et son royaume sauvé, mais quelque chose lui disait que le danger n'était pas écarté pour autant… pourtant, tout cela lui paraissait si vieux.

\- Vous êtes inquiète ? Demanda Myrana.

\- Non, répondit fermement Frigga.

\- Vous devriez… Vous avez tué ma mère. J'aurais pu mourir avec elle, mais j'ai survécu… Et j'ai attendu. La patience est l'une des vertus des enchanteresses.

\- Votre mère avait perdu la raison. A quoi bon diriger un royaume quand on détruit toutes traces de vie.

\- Non, les forts auraient survécu ! J'en suis l'exemple.

\- Myrana, c'est vieux tout ça et…

\- Non ! Je n'oublierai jamais la manière dont vous avez lâchement tué ma mère ! J'étais là ! Vous vouliez me tuer et elle s'est interposée !

\- Vous tuez ? Allons, jamais je ne ferais de mal à un enfant !

\- C'est faux ! Je le sais, j'étais là !

\- Vous étiez enfant, j'ai tenté de vous préserver de la folie de votre mère. Elle vous aurait tué pour m'éliminer si vous aviez été en travers de son chemin.

\- C'est faux ! Vous racontez n'importe quoi ! Ma mère est morte pour me sauver de vos griffes ! J'ai attendu le meilleur moment pour ma vengeance et il est enfin arrivé !

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Vous allez devoir faire un choix.

Myrana tendit la main devant elle et une sphère d'énergie bleue apparut. Une sphère dans laquelle se dessina une image : celle de Thor étendu sur le sol de sa prison de verre, à demi-conscient. Son corps tremblait légèrement, montrant toute la douleur qu'il ressentait. Frigga poussa une exclamation de stupeur.

\- Oh non ! Qu'avez-vous fait ?

\- Pour l'instant rien qui ne soit irréversible. Il est mon prisonnier… Mais bientôt, si vous ne faites rien, il ne sera plus qu'un cadavre vidé et froid.

Frigga frémit et Myrana fut heureuse de son effet.

\- Cette prison de verre absorbe ses forces vitales. Il a essayé de la détruire, ce qui l'a profondément affecté… Au point que je ne sais pas s'il va tenir encore longtemps… Cela me déçoit un peu finalement… Mais il souffre tellement que c'est très jouissif à regarder.

La reine frémit une nouvelle fois. Oui, elle était folle, comme sa mère. Sinon, comment expliquer qu'elle soit aussi heureuse de voir quelqu'un en train de mourir dans la souffrance. Frigga était pétrifiée. Cette folle n'avait pas besoin de lui dire pour qu'elle se rende compte à quel point son fils était en train de souffrir et cela la terrifiait. Elle devait le sauver, alors elle tenta de conserver une contenance.

\- Vous venez me voir pour une raison précise, non ?

\- Ah ! Cela vous ressemble bien ! Droit au but ! Eh bien, c'est exact. Il y a des années, ma mère a fait le choix de mourir pour me sauver, alors je vous offre ce même choix. Aujourd'hui l'un de vous deux va mourir, mais lequel ? Vous ou lui ?

...

Dans la bibliothèque, Loki parvint à lâcher l'échelle. Il ressentait toujours autant de douleur, mais il se rendait compte aussi que quelque chose n'allait pas dans le palais. Un danger planait et il voulait savoir lequel, mais pour se faire, il fallait déjà que ses jambes cessent de trembler. Thor paraissait tellement souffrir, il devait lui venir en aide. Les relations avec son frère n'étaient plus au mieux depuis Nidavellir, mais il semblait tellement souffrir que Loki dut lutter contre la nausée. Comme le jeune homme aurait aimé réussir à totalement maîtriser cet étrange ressenti qui semblait le lier aux personnes qui comptaient dans sa vie.

...

Debout face à Myrana, Frigga ne put réprimer un frisson. La fille de l'enchanteresse maudite continuait de lui montrer cette image terrible de son fils en train de souffrir. Son cœur de mère ne supportait plus cette vision et elle savait très bien ce qui lui restait à faire.

Frigga redressa la tête.

\- Si je me sacrifie, comment puis-je être sûre que vous allez l'épargner ?

\- Vous n'avez que ma parole…

\- Cela n'est pas suffisant.

\- Il faudrait vous en contenter, voyez comme il faiblit…

L'image s'agrandit sur le visage de Thor crispé par la douleur, sur ses yeux à peine entrouverts et Frigga nota avec horreur ses difficultés pour respirer. Il semblait si faible, à peine en vie.

\- Ai-je mentionné qu'il a voulu me défier et que j'ai renforcé le pouvoir de sa cage ?

Frigga redressa la tête en direction de Myrana, qui l'observait avec un air mauvais et satisfait.

\- Sa survie ne se compte plus qu'en heure Mère-de-toutes-choses… A vous de choisir !

\- Vous êtes un monstre…

\- Le monstre est la personne qui tue une mère tentant de sauver son enfant, pas l'autre…

\- Comment pouvez-vous croire vous-même à ce que vous dites ? Gaarla avait tué des centaines d'innocents, elle aurait détruit tout Vanaheim, même sa fille, si je ne l'avais pas arrêtée !

\- Vous mentez ! Dois-je encore augmenter la puissance de la cage de votre fils ?

Elle fit mine de vouloir tenter quelque chose, mais Frigga poussa un cri pour l'arrêter.

\- Non ! Je vous en prie !

Myrana sourit.

\- Que dois-je comprendre ?

\- Si vous me promettez de ne rien faire à mon fils, j'accepte votre proposition. Vous pouvez me tuer.

Frigga ouvrit les bras, prête à attendre le coup, mais Myrana sourit.

\- Oh, mais pas ici ! Je veux qu'il vous voie mourir pour lui !

La reine ne put réprimer un léger tremblement. Elle paraissait réellement folle, mais aussi dangereuse. La jeune enchanteresse fit disparaître la vision de Thor à demi-mort et ouvrit un portail d'un geste de la main en ricanant.

\- Si vous voulez le sauver, il faudra me suivre.

\- C'est un piège ?

\- Allons, je vous ai déjà dit que vous alliez mourir, à quoi me servirait de vous tendre un piège.

La reine frémit. Effectivement, cela semblait logique. L'enchanteresse lui sourit et lui indiqua le vortex.

\- Eh bien, passez devant !

Frigga sentit un frisson désagréable remonter le long de son échine. Elle était prête à se sacrifier, mais elle avait tellement peur de ne pas pouvoir sauver son fils des griffes de cette femme démoniaque. Toutefois, elle n'hésita pas très longtemps, se glissant dans le portail en prenant une inspiration pour s'aider à réfléchir.

Myrana l'observa en souriant d'un air satisfait et lui emboîta le pas, tressaillant légèrement lorsqu'un courant d'air fit voleter sa robe alors qu'elle se faufilait dans le passage. L'enchanteresse pivota sur les talons, cherchant un ennemi, mais ne vit rien. Elle ressentit une étrange impression, mais le couloir était vide et le portail se referma dans le dos des deux femmes.

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	56. Enchanteresse et magicien

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de bêtises…**

 **Dans ce 56 ème chapitre, le plan de Myrana semble atteindre son but, sauf qu'un léger courant d'air risque bien de mettre à mal ses noirs desseins**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS 1 : Alors j'ai eu des discussions au fait, il y a un certains temps que l'âge de Thor et Loki dans l'histoire et leur manière d'agir. En fait, je les vois un peu comme les elfes de Tolkien, pas vraiment majeur avant leur cent ans, étant donné qu'ils ont au minimum plus de 1500 ans, donc ce sont vraiment les aventures de leur jeunesse**

 **PS 2 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _LES FILS D'ODIN_**

 _ **Chapitre 56 : Enchanteresse et magicien**_

Frigga frémit en se retrouvant dans la cachette de Myrana… Elle frémit et poussa un cri de terreur en découvrant son fils étendu sur le sol de sa cage.

\- Non !

Elle se précipita vers lui, posant ses mains sur la vitre avant de les enlever rapidement à cause de la douleur de la brûlure.

\- Non, mon enfant !

La reine ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler en observant Thor à demi-conscient. Il était pris par des spasmes de douleur et semblait à deux doigts de mourir. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux… Il agonisait. Ses forces le quittaient. Il agonisait. Son fils, son petit garçon, elle était en train de le regarder mourir. Maîtrisant son chagrin, mais surtout sa rage, Frigga pivota vers Myrana.

\- Il faut le sortir de là.

\- Oh, pas tout de suite !

\- Mais, il se meurt !

\- Ce n'est pas mon problème !

La reine frissonna et se retourna vers son fils dont elle perçut le gémissement plaintif.

\- Thor ?

Le jeune homme parvint à entrouvrir les yeux. Il réalisa que sa mère était là et tendit la main vers elle

\- Maman…

\- Mon tout petit, lui répondit Frigga avec affection.

\- Il ne tiendra plus très longtemps… S'il vous plaît, murmura Frigga en s'agenouillant pour se trouver plus proche de lui.

Les regards de la mère et du fils se croisèrent et Thor lutta pour ne pas fermer les yeux, pour puiser de la force dans tout cet amour qu'elle tentait de lui envoyer, mais il se sentait si mal. Son cœur ne battait plus régulièrement. Ses muscles étaient douloureux et endoloris. Il avait froid et l'épuisement le poussait à céder, pourtant, comme il tentait de résister ! Mentalement, il tenta une nouvelle fois d'invoquer Mjolnir, mais rien ne se produisit. Cela venait de la cage, il le savait, mais il n'avait aucune échappatoire. Il était en train de mourir. Son corps était si faible. Juste avant de fermer les yeux, il espéra que sa mère survivrait…

Frigga vit ses yeux se fermer et hurla.

\- Non ! Thor !

Elle se redressa comme un ressort, se mettant face à l'enchanteresse à laquelle elle hurla.

\- Tuez-moi ! Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Tuez-moi !

\- Oh ! Si vous saviez comme j'ai attendu ce moment ! S'exclama Myrana en souriant.

L'enchanteresse savourait tellement ce moment : tuer enfin celle qui lui avait tout pris avant de laisser agoniser son fils. Cette journée serait mémorable, car il était clair dans son esprit qu'aucun des deux n'en réchapperait. Elle prépara donc un sort d'attaque puissant et mortel pendant que Frigga, résignée à offrir sa vie pour tenter de sauver son aîné fit un pas pour se rapprocher d'elle, attendant l'inéluctable issue.

Myrana sourit et de longs pics bleuâtres se formèrent dans sa main, des traits empoisonnés et mortels dont elle allait transpercer la reine. Son sourire se fit plus grand et elle murmura tout en les relâchant.

\- Adieu !

Frigga ne bougea pas, attendant la mort et percevant un étrange courant d'air qui fit voleter sa chevelure… Un courant d'air qu'elle sentit prendre forme quand une grande roue verdâtre se déploya tel un bouclier sur laquelle rebondirent les pics en se brisant. Mais le choc fut d'une rare violence et emportée par la puissance, Frigga se sentit basculer en arrière.

La reine tendit les mains pendant qu'elle chutait pour recevoir le corps qui lui bascula dans les bras… Le corps de son jeune fils, surgit de nulle part qui venait de s'interposer entre elle et Myrana.

Loki s'écroula dans les bras de sa mère sous la force du choc… Un choc qui le sonna à moitié et arracha un cri de désespoir à sa mère.

\- Loki !

La reine referma les bras autour du corps de son jeune fils dont elle laissa la tête reposer sur son épaule.

\- Loki !

Debout face à eux, Myrana émit un cri de rage.

\- Vous croyez pouvoir m'échapper, et bien c'est faux ! Je vais tous vous tuer et ma vengeance sera totale !

La jeune femme semblait vraiment être prise de folie. Frigga tenta de se redresser et Loki frémit en la suivant.

\- Tu es blessé ?

\- Non, lui répondit ce dernier en se cramponnant à son bras. Et vous, mère ?

\- Je vais bien…

\- Alors, il est peut-être temps de lui faire comprendre qu'on ne s'en prend pas à nous impunément, murmura Loki avec un sourire qui rendit le sien à sa mère.

Comment les Asgardiens pouvaient ne pas voir la flamme qui brillait dans ses yeux, montrant à quel point il était un guerrier affirmé et combattif ?

Dans leur dos, Myrana poussa un hurlement de rage !

\- Vous allez mourir !

Elle lança une nouvelle vague de pics acérés et Loki jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa mère. Les deux se connaissaient bien… La reine s'occupait de l'entraînement à la magie de son jeune fils depuis son plus jeune âge et son léger hochement de tête suffit pour faire comprendre à la reine ce qu'il allait faire.

Loki, qui tournait le dos à leur ennemie, pivota sur les talons en créant une onde magique qui ne détruisit pas les pics, mais les détourna. Ils frappèrent violemment la cage de Thor, la détruisant dans une gerbe d'étincelles magiques.

Myrana poussa un autre cri de rage pendant que de grandes langues d'énergie rougeâtre dansèrent dans la pièce avant de venir brutalement frapper le corps de Thor qui tressaillit avant d'ouvrir les yeux en toussant.

Loki se jeta aux genoux de son frère pendant que Frigga, invoquant à son tour un sort d'attaque, propulsa la jeune enchanteresse à travers la pièce.

Le jeune dieu de la malice glissa un bras sous le dos de son frère, l'aidant à s'asseoir pendant que celui-ci haletait, retrouvant peu à peu ses forces.

\- Doucement Thor. Doucement, ça va aller. Je suis là.

\- Loki, murmura doucement son aîné en tentant de comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui.

\- Oui, tout va bien… La cage est brisée. Tes forces vont revenir. Respire doucement.

\- La fille ?

Loki releva la tête, observant sa mère se lancer dans une deuxième invocation.

\- Je pense que tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

\- Mais je ne crains rien !

Loki sourit.

\- Alors tu es plus fort que moi, parce que pendant un instant, j'ai craint de te perdre…

Thor fronça les sourcils devant l'étrange sincérité qui se dégageait des mots de son frère. Au vu de son attitude des derniers mois, il se demanda même si ce n'était pas une manipulation habile, mais Loki lui sourit et il y avait de l'affection dans son sourire.

Dans leur dos, Frigga marchait droit sur l'enchanteresse. La reine, d'un naturel si calme laissa bouillonner sa colère… Cette femme venait de s'en prendre à ce qu'elle avait de plus cher dans tout l'univers… Elle, si douce et apaisante était subitement pleine de fureur. Elle invoqua l'un de ses sorts d'attaque les plus puissant et sa voix trembla légèrement lorsqu'elle se mit à crier.

\- Je t'avais épargnée… J'avais essayé de sauver la vie de ta mère comme la tienne et voilà ce que tu fais… Tenter de tuer mes fils !

\- Tu ne pourrais jamais me vaincre ! Il y a trop longtemps que tu n'as pas invoqué tes pouvoirs au combat.

\- Tu te trompes.

\- Je ne crois pas !

\- Oh si, crois en ma rage ! Lança Frigga en relâchant la puissance destructrice entre ses mains.

Myrana leva les mains pour tenter de se protéger, mais l'attaque, d'une rare violence, la balaya comme une feuille et l'envoya heurter avec brutalité la paroi. Elle tomba lourdement sur le sol en gémissant, blessée et Frigga fondit sur elle pour l'achever. Cette femme avait voulu tuer ses fils, elle ne la laisserait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement.

La reine se prépara à frapper de nouveau. La fille de l'enchanteresse, blessée, leva un bras pour la supplier.

\- Non, je vous en prie, vous avez gagné.

Mais Frigga ne semblait pas prête à lui laisser la vie sauve. Elle allait frapper lorsqu'une main lui agrippa le poignet. Surprise, elle sursauta et se retourna, découvrant Loki qui soutenait son frère d'une main et venait d'arrêter son geste de l'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Arrête. Elle se rend. Il est inutile de la tuer. Rentrons chez nous.

Frigga frémit et une partie de sa fureur sembla disparaître avec ces mots. Des mots plein de sagesse qui l'apaisèrent. Oui, il était inutile d'en arriver là… Ce n'était pas elle de tuer gratuitement. Alors, elle se ressaisit.

\- Oui, rentrons chez nous.

OoooO

En grimaçant, Thor se laissa tomber assis sur le bord de son lit. Ce n'est pas qu'il avait été blessé, mais il avait été réellement secoué par ce qui venait de se passer et il avait besoin de repos. Toutefois, pour le moment, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de l'avouer.

Loki lui tendit un verre en souriant.

\- Bois ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un remontant pour chasser ta fatigue.

\- Tu sais que j'ai ce qu'il faut ?

\- Je ne parle pas d'un remontant alcoolisé. Bois !

Thor soupira et capitula en frémissant. Il se sentait encore faible et un peu idiot. Il avait été une cible si facile. Cette femme lui avait dit, il aurait été trop dangereux de tenter de s'en prendre à Loki. Thor ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait du mal à supporter cette idée. Il n'était pas faible ! Il était l'aîné ! Le futur roi, pas une cible facile ! Toutefois, il but quand même la potion préparée par son frère avant de lui tendre son verre… Tout en réfléchissant. Il devait ne pas perdre la face, ne pas ressembler à un idiot faible et stupide.

\- Merci… Tu sais, je suis touché que tu sois venu me chercher, mais j'aurais très bien m'en sortir seul.

\- Ah bon ? Tu savais comment te sortir de cette cage ? Lui demanda Loki, agacé que son frère refuse d'admettre un moment de faiblesse,

\- Ce n'était que de la magie, j'aurais bien fini par trouver.

Loki frémit et émit un léger rire nerveux.

\- Que de la magie ? Tu t'entends parler ?

Loki aurait voulu lui demander s'il entendait le mépris dans ses mots, mais ne le fit pas, préférant se diriger vers la porte.

\- Prends du repos.

Thor sentit la peine dans les mots de son frère et se maudit. Il ne voulait pas paraître faible, mais pourquoi lui avoir dit ça, à lui… Loki était son frère. Les deux avaient le droit de craquer dans les bras l'un de l'autre et là, il venait de lui faire mal gratuitement. De lui faire mal parce qu'il avait l'impression que chaque faiblesse pouvait lui coûter le trône. Il tenta donc de se lever.

\- Loki ! Attends, non… Je ne voulais pas dire ça !

Mais la porte de sa chambre claqua et Thor se retrouva seul. Il frémit et se laissa tomber assis sur son lit.

\- Ce n'est pas contre toi…

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	57. Bataille dans le Nord

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de bêtises…**

 **Dans ce 57 ème chapitre, Odin affronte le Clan du Nord qui, poussait par le sorcier qui agit toujours dans l'ombre, tente de lui faire perdre le trône.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS 1 : Alors j'ai eu des discussions au fait, il y a un certains temps que l'âge de Thor et Loki dans l'histoire et leur manière d'agir. En fait, je les vois un peu comme les elfes de Tolkien, pas vraiment majeur avant leur cent ans, étant donné qu'ils ont au minimum plus de 1500 ans, donc ce sont vraiment les aventures de leur jeunesse**

 **PS 2 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _LES FILS D'ODIN_**

 _ **Chapitre 57 : Bataille dans le Nord**_

Thor devait bien reconnaître que les différentes rebellions et attaques contre Asgard devenaient compliquées à gérer en ce moment.

Le clan du Nord venait de décider de faire à nouveau parler de lui. Le roi Morth, sans doute toujours avec l'aide de ce sorcier de l'ombre presque insaisissable, venait de fomenter une nouvelle trahison. Il avait réussi à fédérer plusieurs petits clans nordiques et ces derniers attaquaient inlassablement les positions septentrionales asgardiennes. Plusieurs compagnies étaient tombées sous leurs coups avant qu'Odin décide de prendre lui-même les choses en main.

Avec ses guerriers d'élite et ses deux fils, il avait fait route en direction du Nord pour mener la bataille et faire comprendre à ce chef de clan qu'on ne pouvait pas vouloir détruire Asgard sans subir une réplique sérieuse.

La grande bataille avait commencé aux premières lueurs du jour. Elle avait été violente, farouche… Bien plus brutale que Thor et les Asgardiens auraient pu l'imaginer, bien plus indécise aussi. Leurs ennemis possédaient un sérieux privilège, ils étaient chez eux dans ces contrées gelées. Ils avaient l'avantage du terrain et les conditions climatiques ne les dérangeaient pas outre mesure : la neige et le blizzard tombaient, tourbillonnant sans cesse, rendant inutiles les archers et leurs flèches. Une partie de la stratégie d'Odin avait donc dû être modifiée radicalement.

Dans ce désert glacé et inhospitalier, les guerriers d'Asgard avaient dû redoubler de prudence et de ruse. La bataille avait été un temps incertaine, mais maintenant le champ de bataille commençait à se clairsemer. Les Asgardiens avaient nettement le dessus, la victoire ne pourrait plus leur échapper. Il était temps, car la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber et il fallait mieux ne pas être dehors lorsque celle-ci étendait son manteau glacial, faisant s'écrouler les températures brutalement.

La bataille devenait désordonnée. Certains alliés du roi Morth choisirent de se rendre ou de fuir et le souverain se trouva enfin acculé, seul… Son sorcier ayant eu la bonne idée de disparaître lui aussi lorsque la situation avait tourné à son désavantage.

Odin s'approcha de lui avec un air sombre et déterminé. Il avait cette réputation d'être sans pitié avec ses ennemis, mais juste, ce qui ne le rendait pas moins imposant dans ce cas précis. Deux pas derrière son père, Thor le rattrapa en boitant un peu. Une lame lui avait entaillé la cuisse gauche et des gouttes de sang tâchaient la neige à son passage.

Odin se planta devant le roi vaincu qui était maintenu à genoux par deux einherjars. D'un geste sec, le Père-de-toutes-Choses planta sa lance dans la neige et observa l'homme qui avait perdu de sa prestance royale pour n'être plus qu'un misérable couvert de sang, soumis, à genoux dans la neige qui recommençait à tomber.

\- C'est ainsi que s'achève ta quête illusoire. Que pensais-tu faire contre le pouvoir d'Asgard ?

\- Vous dirigez ces royaumes depuis bien trop longtemps, votre tyrannie doit cesser.

\- Ma tyrannie ? Je ne suis en rien un tyran ! Mais vous, vous êtes un lâche et un traître.

\- Vos belles paroles ne suffisent plus. Nous savons tous ce que vous êtes… Nul ne doit enfreindre vos lois et…

\- Les lois sont faites pour donner un cadre. Si nous l'oublions, tout ne sera que chaos.

\- N'avez-vous pas l'impression d'en instaurer trop ?

\- N'avez-vous pas l'impression d'inverser les rôles ? Regardez ! Par deux fois, vous avez tenté de vous en prendre à ma vie, puis à mon royaume. J'ai fait preuve d'une clémence exemplaire en vous laissant rentrer chez vous et voyez où nous en sommes !

\- Cela m'est bien égal ! Je suis prêt à tout pour mettre fin à l'hégémonie de votre lignée sur le destin des Neuf Royaumes.

\- Vous avez perdu la raison !

\- Non, bien au contraire, j'ai enfin ouvert les yeux !

Il y avait de la haine et de la certitude dans les propos du roi Morth. Un silence étrange se fit. Les deux rois se fixèrent droit dans les yeux en silence et Odin frémit d'agacement.

\- Je ne perçois aucun remord, alors je n'en aurai pas moi non plus. Pour vos actes de trahison, je vous condamne à mort.

\- Père, sursauta Thor à ses côtés. Peut-être pourrions-nous l'enfermer dans le donjon et…

\- Non ! Cet homme ne vit désormais que pour nous nuire. Il est inutile de le garder en vie ! Tuez-le !

\- Un jour cela se paiera ! Hurla le roi Morth pendant qu'un autre einherjars tira son épée du fourreau.

\- Père, tenta de le résonner Thor, peu enclin à mettre à mort quelqu'un à genoux sur le sol.

Mais Odin donna son accord d'un hochement de tête et la lame du soldat s'abattit sur le roi du clan du nord dont la tête roula au pied d'Odin et de son fils. Le jeune homme sursauta devant la violence de l'acte et le sourire de son père qui lui tapa sur l'épaule.

\- Bien, maintenant retournons au camp, il est temps de nous changer, de nous reposer et de festoyer ! Aujourd'hui, nous venons de remporter une grande victoire, mon fils !

OoooO

La tente de réception était solide, chauffée et un grand banquet attendait les vainqueurs. A peine entré, Odin ordonna que l'on serve le vin et la fête débuta. Une fête de victoire comme il était la coutume d'en faire à Asgard, même si Thor ne se sentait pas vraiment le cœur à boire, rire ou raconter ces derniers exploits. En revanche, il sourit en voyant Sif et le Trio Palatin le rejoindre. Volstagg rugit de plaisir en se servant une coupe.

\- C'était encore une bien belle bataille !

Thor ne répondit pas, l'esprit toujours absorbé par la vision sans pitié et froide que lui avait donné son père.

\- Et puis, au moins, nous avons fini avant cette tempête, si tu savais ce qui tombe ! Renchérit Fandral.

\- Hey ! S'étonna Sif en tapant sur le bras de son ami, tu nous écoutes au moins !

\- Désolé, marmonna Thor en sursautant. Je pensais à autre chose.

\- C'est ce que je vois !

-Est-ce que la chose en question était brune avec un bouclier ? Demanda innocemment Fandral qui reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes en retour de la part de la guerrière.

Il prit un air blessé avant d'adresser à la jeune femme l'un de ses sourires les plus charmeurs.

\- Excuse-moi, à quoi voudrais-tu qu'il pense d'autre ?

\- Boire une coupe ! S'exclama Hogun en lui tendant un verre.

Thor le prit en souriant, toujours plus ou moins perturbé par la fin du combat. Ce n'était pas que ses amis étaient différents que d'habitude, c'était lui qui était encore mal à l'aise après le jugement rapide et sans appel de son père. Parfois, il aimait bien comprendre les choses et là, tout avait été un peu trop vite. Il savait qu'il y avait toujours ce sorcier dans l'ombre du roi Morth et des rebellions. Un temps, il avait cru que c'était Myrana, mais la jeune femme croupissait dans un cachot du donjon et leurs ennemis avaient encore bénéficié de l'aide de ce sorcier. Il aurait donc préféré que son père ne le tue pas tout de suite et il aurait bien parlé de ses doutes à quelqu'un. Ses amis n'étant pas très réceptifs, son regard balaya la tente à la recherche de son frère.

Thor et Loki avaient combattu ensembles dans la bataille avant d'être séparé. Thor ne s'était pas vraiment inquiété. Son frère savait se battre bien plus que certains ne le pensaient.

Par contre, il n'était pas là… En fait, il ne l'avait pas revu depuis la fin de la bataille. Il aurait pu s'inquiéter, mais comme en ce moment, il cherchait la solitude, cela n'était pas étonnant. A son avis, à peine rentré, il s'était faufilé dans sa tente pour se reposer et ne voir personne.

Thor posa donc son verre sur la table et se dirigea vers la sortie. Sif le rattrapa par un bras.

\- Tu nous abandonnes déjà ? La fête vient à peine de commencer. Je pensais que tu viendrais boire un verre ou deux.

Thor lui sourit. Depuis l'épisode avec Myrana, la jeune femme semblait s'ouvrir un peu plus à lui et cela lui plaisait. Il la trouvait tellement belle, mais sa jambe le tirait de plus en plus.

\- Je vais revenir. Je dois passer dans ma tente pour faire un pansement, dit-il en lui désignant sa blessure.

Sif hocha la tête, compréhensive.

\- Ne mets pas trop de temps alors.

\- Pas de soucis.

\- Je t'attends !

\- Je sais…

Thor sourit et lui effleura doucement la joue du bout des doigts avant de sortir. Peut-être qu'elle attendait qu'il l'embrasse, mais il était préoccupé. Il avait cette boule qui se formait à l'estomac et qui ne concernait pas que les actes de son père. Non, il y avait autre chose et il ne parvenait pas à se l'expliquer.

Au-dehors, il fut saisi par la violence du froid et de la tempête de neige.

\- Bon sang ! Inutile de traîner dehors plus que de raison !

Il hâta donc le pas pour regagner sa tente. Il se trouvait juste devant lorsqu'il entendit un hennissement. Thor fronça les sourcils et distingua dans le blizzard un grand cheval noir. Intrigué, il se rapprocha assez pour prendre la bête par la bride. Le cheval hennit de nouveau.

\- Arad ? Demanda Thor en reconnaissant l'étalon noir, fin et musclé de son frère. Ton maître ne t'a pas mis à l'écurie ?

Thor caressa doucement l'encolure de l'animal, s'étonnant subitement de le voir encore muni de sa selle et de tout son harnachement de combat. Quelque chose n'allait pas et Thor se sentit soudainement encore plus mal. La boule dans son ventre se faisait plus forte. Tout en le tenant, il fit le tour de la bête et se figea. Sur la droite, sa selle et sa croupe étaient recouvertes d'un liquide brun visqueux. Thor plaqua sa main dessus et son cœur accéléra quand ses doigts devinrent rouges… rouge…

\- Du sang…

Un frisson qui n'avait rien à voir avec le froid le saisit pendant que Thor tentait de discerner quelque chose autour de lui.

\- Loki !

Mais seul le blizzard lui répondit.


	58. Quelque part dans la nuit

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de bêtises…**

 **Dans ce 58 ème chapitre, Thor et Sif partent à la recherche de Loki.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS 1 : Alors j'ai eu des discussions au fait, il y a un certains temps que l'âge de Thor et Loki dans l'histoire et leur manière d'agir. En fait, je les vois un peu comme les elfes de Tolkien, pas vraiment majeur avant leur cent ans, étant donné qu'ils ont au minimum plus de 1500 ans, donc ce sont vraiment les aventures de leur jeunesse**

 **PS 2 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _LES FILS D'ODIN_**

 _ **Chapitre 58 : Quelque part dans la nuit**_

Pétrifié par le sang sur sa main, Thor mit quelques secondes avant de retrouver l'usage de sa réflexion et de ses jambes. Laissant son cheval sur place, Thor courut jusqu'à la tente de son frère dont il écarta la porte pour se glisser à l'intérieur en l'appelant.

\- Loki !

Son regard balaya la pièce, mais elle était désespérément vide. Le lit n'avait même pas été défait. Il y avait une pile de livres ouverts sur la table et Thor frémit. Comme trop souvent, Loki avait passé ses nuits à lire plutôt qu'à se reposer, même à la veille d'une bataille aussi importante que celle-ci. Thor frissonna. Partir au combat fatigué n'était pas une bonne chose. Les réflexes étaient plus lents et…Thor frémit pendant qu'une cruelle constatation lui asséna un coup de poing en plein estomac. Il n'était pas rentré… Son petit frère n'était pas rentré de la bataille et personne… Personne ne s'en était rendu compte, pas même lui !

\- Loki…

Thor frémit et courut au-dehors. Il se pétrifia dans la tempête, se mettant à hurler de désespoir.

\- Loki !

A travers le blizzard, il tenta de localiser une silhouette, mais le vent lui brouillait la vue et il hurla de nouveau tout en sachant que cela ne servait à rien.

\- Loki !

Alerté par ses cris, Sif sortit de la tente de la fête et se dirigea vers lui.

\- Thor que se passe-t-il ?

\- Il n'est pas rentré…

\- Qui cela ? Demanda Sif.

\- Loki…

Thor frémit et leva sa main pleine de sang pour lui montrer.

\- Il n'est pas rentré et il est blessé.

\- Oh mon Dieu, murmura Sif…

\- Il doit être là, quelque part… Faut que je le trouve… S'il est blessé, il ne passera pas la nuit.

\- Tu ne peux pas partir dans cette tempête, dit Sif en tentant de le retenir.

\- Je ne peux pas l'abandonner !

\- Thor…

\- Tu ne comprends pas… Personne ne s'est rendu compte qu'il n'était pas rentré. Ce n'est pas normal. Et c'est en partie de ma faute… J'aurais dû combattre à ses côtés, mais j'ai laissé nos ennemis nous séparer… Et je l'ai oublié. Parce qu'en ce moment, il est si distant… J'ai cru qu'il m'évitait alors qu'il est là quelque part. Je ne le laisserai pas mourir de froid.

Tout en luttant contre ses émotions, Thor se dirigea vers le cheval de son frère et lui caressa l'encolure.

\- Je suis sûr que tu sais où est ton maître. Conduis-moi à lui…

Sif l'observa continuer à parler au cheval avant de monter en selle. La jeune femme se rapprocha.

\- C'est de la folie.

\- La folie serait de ne rien faire, répondit Thor.

\- Attends ! Dit Sif en retenant le cheval par la bride. Je viens avec toi.

\- Sif, tu viens de le dire avec ce froid, nous…

\- A deux nous couvrirons plus d'espace.

\- D'accord !

...

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à la guerrière pour enfiler un manteau, sceller son cheval, attraper deux couvertures et rejoindre Thor sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Tout le monde était à la fête et personne ne semblait remarquer qu'ils avaient disparu. Sif éperonna son cheval pour rejoindre son ami.

\- Peut-être devrions-nous prévenir ton père ?

\- Mon père et Loki ne se parlent plus vraiment en ce moment.

La guerrière comprit que c'était quelque chose dont il n'avait pas envie de parler et elle hocha la tête, lançant son cheval au trot pour rattraper celui de Thor.

...

La neige tombait de plus en plus. Elle était si opaque qu'il était de plus en plus difficile de distinguer les formes autour d'eux et la nuit qui tombait n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Rapidement, ils rejoignirent le champ de bataille. Le sol était jonché par les corps des guerriers des deux camps. Ils étaient imbriqués dans une masse informe et sanguinolente. Une fine pellicule de neige commençait à les recouvrir. Thor frémit… La nuit… La neige… Sa vision ne parviendrait bientôt plus à distinguer ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Si Loki était là, quelque part, il pourrait très bien passé à côté de lui sans le voir et cela lui donna un haut-le-cœur.

Thor immobilisa sa monture pour combattre sa nausée en frémissant. Ce n'était pas possible, il devait le retrouver ! Il ne pouvait pas le perdre de cette manière… Il ne pouvait l'avoir abandonné. Il ne pouvait pas mourir dans cette totale indifférence.

Comprenant sa douleur, Sif se rapprocha, posant une main sur son dos pour signaler sa présence.

\- Ne désespère pas. Nous allons le retrouver.

Thor frémit, touché de la sentir si proche de lui parce qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas réussi à traverser cette épreuve seul.

Il se redressa cherchant à se calmer et tenta de se concentrer sur les corps autour d'eux. Du vert… Il devait trouver du vert comme la cape de son frère. S'il était là, il devait le trouver avant que la nuit ne tombe vraiment. Avant que tout ne soit trop tard.

Thor éperonna de nouveau sa monture. Il y avait tellement de corps que le jeune prince se rendit compte pour la première fois de sa vie ce qu'était réellement une bataille : violence et barbarie. Lui qui prenait tant de plaisir à se battre, pour la première fois, il se sentit mal… Toutes ses vies qui venaient d'être fauchées et au milieu de celles-ci…

\- Loki !

Plus loin, malgré les bourrasques de neige, il venait de repérer un bout de tissu vert épais et bien reconnaissable.

\- Loki !

Il sauta de son cheval, imité par Sif et courut dans sa direction. Ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans la neige et il eut l'impression de faire du surplace tellement les quelques mètres pour atteindre son but lui parurent long. Thor hurla de nouveau le nom de son frère en se jetant à genoux à ses côtés.

\- Loki !

Ses genoux s'enfoncèrent dans la neige fraîche, une neige dont une pellicule recouvrait déjà le corps inerte de son cadet, étendu sur le dos dans une piscine de sang rouge que le manteau gelé ne parvenait pas à faire disparaître. Ses lèvres étaient bleues et sa peau presque translucide. Thor se mit à trembler pendant que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

\- Non, Loki…

Le sanglot que ne parvint pas à étouffer Sif, le renseigna sur le fait que la jeune femme était elle aussi bouleversée, tellement cette vision était celle de la mort.

Refusant de croire à la violence de cette image, Thor balaya la neige sur le visage de son frère, ne pouvant réprimer un frisson tant sa peau était froide, mais il sentit aussi un léger souffle s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il était en vie… Du sang baignait sa joue gauche, témoignant de la violence d'un coup reçu sur la tempe, mais ce n'était pas cette blessure-là qui l'inquiétait. C'était l'autre. Celle qui lui avait transpercé le ventre et qui était à l'origine de la mare de sang dans laquelle il était allongé.

Thor passa un bras sous le corps de son frère, pour l'arracher au froid et l'installer dans ses bras.

\- Hey Loki !

Pour se confirmer qu'il ne rêvait pas, il glissa ses doigts dans son cou, mettant quelques secondes avant de percevoir les faibles pulsations de son cœur.

\- Tiens bon Loki. Nous sommes là.

En face de lui, Sif balaya ses larmes.

\- Il est tellement faible.

\- Oui, il ne faut pas rester-là.

Thor allait se redresser lorsque Loki émit un faible gémissement. Aussitôt, il s'immobilisa, le laissant entrouvrir faiblement les yeux.

\- Loki…

Le jeune homme frissonna et murmura d'une voix éteinte.

\- Thor…

Son frère tenta de maîtriser ses émotions, laissant sa main se poser sur sa joue.

\- J'ai tellement froid… Murmura faiblement Loki.

Thor sursauta malgré lui. C'était si anormal… Loki n'avait jamais craint le froid.

\- C'est normal, avec toute cette neige et le sang que tu as perdu…

\- J'ai une couverture ! S'exclama Sif en se redressant.

La jeune femme courut jusqu'à son cheval pour attraper l'une des couvertures qu'elle avait emmenée. Loki frémit et murmura à son frère.

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu s'approcher.

\- De qui tu parles ?

\- Fais attention, il est peut-être encore là… Je ne l'ai pas senti… Ce n'est pas normal…

Thor comprit qu'il devait parler du sorcier et la rage se mit à bouillonner en lui… Comment avait-il pu faire comme les Nains et le soupçonner à une époque ?

\- Je ne le crains pas petit-frère.

Ce fut à ce moment que Sif revint avec la couverture. Lorsqu'elle la déposa sur le corps frigorifié et blessé de Loki, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil à la plaie profonde que compressait Thor du mieux qu'il pouvait. La jeune femme ne put réprimer un frisson. Il paraissait si faible.

Loki posa son regard vitreux et épuisé sur elle, sembla la remarquer pour la première fois.

\- Sif…

\- Oui, tiens bon.

Loki ne répondit rien et, en respirant avec difficulté, il tourna la tête pour la faire basculer dans le cou de son frère. Thor le laissa faire et son regard croisa celui de son amie.

\- Il ne faut pas qu'on reste là.

\- Oui, je vais te redresser Loki, tiens bon, lui murmura son frère pendant que le jeune homme laissait ses yeux se refermer. Loki ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

Un tremblement parcourut le corps épuisé de son frère dont le souffle faible réchauffait timidement la peau du cou de son aîné…

Un souffle…

Deux souffles…

Trois souffles…

Puis, plus rien… Thor sursauta pendant que la panique s'emparait de lui.

\- Loki ! Non !


	59. Tenter de combattre la mort

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de bêtises…**

 **Dans ce 59 ème chapitre, Thor est désespéré en se rendant compte que le coeur de Loki vient de cesser de battre, reste-t-il un dernier espoir de sauver le jeune dieu ?**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS 1 : Alors j'ai eu des discussions au fait, il y a un certains temps que l'âge de Thor et Loki dans l'histoire et leur manière d'agir. En fait, je les vois un peu comme les elfes de Tolkien, pas vraiment majeur avant leur cent ans, étant donné qu'ils ont au minimum plus de 1500 ans, donc ce sont vraiment les aventures de leur jeunesse**

 **PS 2 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _LES FILS D'ODIN_**

 _ **Chapitre 59 : Tenter de combattre la mort**_

Thor sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

\- Non ! Loki ! Loki !

Tout en tentant de ne pas céder à sa panique, il fit basculer doucement le corps de Loki pour l'allonger dans ses bras pendant que ses mains venaient de se mettre à trembler, mais pas à cause du froid !

\- Loki !

Sa main manipula la tête inerte de son jeune frère… Inerte.

\- Non ! Hurla Thor laissant exprimer son impuissance. Non !

Terrassé par la douleur, le jeune homme redressa la tête en direction de Sif qui pleurait, elle aussi.

\- Il ne respire plus… Ce n'est pas possible ! Il ne respire plus ! Loki !

Le poids de la culpabilité comme celui de la terreur d'être en train de le perdre fit exploser à la fois ses larmes et ses tremblements. Il était rentré sans lui… Sans se soucier de ce qui pouvait lui arriver… son petit frère… Son petit frère dont le cœur venait de s'arrêter là, dans ses bras.

\- Non Loki, je t'en prie, Loki… Ne meurs pas… Loki ! Loki !

Les bras de Thor se refermèrent plus fort autour du corps de son cadet, comme pour essayer de lui transmettre ses forces pour le faire revenir. Tout en continuant de trembler, il se mit à supplier

\- Père ! Je vous en prie, il faut faire quelque chose… Heimdall ! Père ! Ne le laissez pas mourir ! Loki !

Thor manqua de s'écrouler totalement, tellement il se sentait mal, mais à cet instant, un éclair sembla frapper le sol devant les jeunes gens et la lourde silhouette d'Odin se dessina.

Alors qu'il était toujours en train de festoyer, il avait encaissé, comme un violent uppercut, une vague de douleur en provenance de son aîné. En baissant les yeux vers eux, il comprit rapidement la situation et frémit.

\- Non !

Loki était étendu sur le champ de bataille, dans la neige et le sang qui maculait le sol autour de lui, faisait comprendre qu'il était presque trop tard pour le sauver… Presque, mais peut-être pas totalement.

Le Père-de-Toutes-Choses se pencha en avant, posant les mains sur les épaules de Thor tout en criant d'une voix puissante.

\- Heimdall ! Au palais !

Un éclair magique frappa le petit groupe, incluant Sif, et tous disparurent du champ de bataille.

OoooO

De manière étrange, le groupe se matérialisa à l'entrée du palais et non dans la chambre du Bifrost, comme si un pouvoir magique puissant, combiné à celui du pont arc-en-ciel leur avait fait gagner du temps.

Thor était toujours agrippé au corps sans vie de son jeune frère. Odin savait qu'il fallait faire vite. Il y avait encore un espoir. Il le savait, car la peau de Loki, bien que pâle n'avait pas repris sa teinte bleue de Jötun. Une étincelle de magie persistait. Il ne fallait pas la laisser s'éteindre. Alors, Odin se baissa, arrachant le jeune homme aux bras de son frère.

Thor se redressa pour le suivre quand il s'engouffra dans le palais. Ils venaient juste de faire quelques pas, lorsque Frigga arriva vers eux en courant.

\- Non ! Loki ! Non !

La reine savait. Elle avait senti la douleur et le drame. Elle avait tout tenté pour les rapprocher. Sa main se posa sur le bras de son fils et son regard croisa celui de son mari.

\- Il ne faut pas rester là, vite. Emmenez-le à notre chambre !

Odin hocha la tête. Il savait que c'était là que sa femme gardait ses potions et ses grimoires. Les guérisseurs ne pourraient pas le ramener. Le seul espoir de le sauver, résidait dans les pouvoirs de cette femme qu'il aimait

Les monarques asgardiens traversèrent le couloir en courant, suivis par Thor et Sif, aussi bouleversés l'un que l'autre et incapables d'abandonner Loki.

En tête, Frigga ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour laisser passer son époux qui portait le corps de leur fils, mais lorsque Thor voulu suivre, elle l'arrêta en posant une main sur sa poitrine.

\- Non ! Attends dehors !

\- Mère ! Protesta Thor, toujours aussi bouleversé par la situation.

\- Crois-tu que cela est le moment de me contredire ?

\- Je…

\- Laisse-la faire. Nous allons attendre, dit Sif en le retenant par un bras.

Thor lui lança un regard, mais ne protesta pas, laissant la porte se refermer devant lui en murmurant.

\- Sauvez-le par pitié…

Terrassé par ses émotions, ses jambes cédèrent et il s'écroula à genoux sur le sol. Sif se baissa et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules pour le serrer contre elle, tout en tentant de ne pas se faire déborder par ses propres larmes. Thor laissa sa tête se nicher au creux de son cou et frémit tout en pleurant.

\- Comment j'ai pu rentrer sans lui ?

Sif ne répondit rien, bien trop bouleversé par ses propres larmes, mais elle le serra contre elle, espérant un miracle… Dans tout le royaume, Frigga était bien la seule à pouvoir tenter de combattre la Mort.

...

Dans la chambre, Odin déposa le corps de Loki sur le lit, laissant échapper un soupir de désespoir en se rendant compte que sa peau était en train de virer. La magie l'abandonnait elle aussi, le laissant reprendre lentement son physique de naissance, confirmant à son père ce qui lui déchirait le cœur : l'enfant qu'il venait d'étendre dans son propre lit était mort… Mort parce qu'il ne s'était pas soucié de lui, mort parce qu'il l'avait abandonné.

Frigga, une coupe à la main se jeta sur le lit à côté de son fils, poussant un cri de désespoir en découvrant son aspect jötun. Sa main plana au-dessus de son visage et elle faillit poser sa main sur sa joue avant de s'en empêcher en tremblant.

\- Mon tout petit… Je ne peux même pas toucher ta peau… Je t'en supplie, ne nous abandonne pas !

Avec précaution, elle glissa sa main sous sa tête, ne touchant que ses cheveux pour la relever et faire couler le liquide entre ses lèvres. Ses larmes lui brouillèrent la vue. Son enfant était mort et elle avait l'impression d'être en train de tenter un geste de désespoir inutile, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester à rien faire.

\- Bois mon petit !

Elle parvint à lui faire avaler le liquide et redressa la tête vers Odin.

\- Il faut presser sa poitrine pour tenter de faire repartir son cœur. J'ai une autre potion à préparer. Faites attention aux brûlures.

\- Je m'en moque, répondit Odin en s'agenouillant au-dessus du jeune prince toujours inerte. Allez Loki, il faut revenir.

Ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans sa poitrine, massant son cœur pour tenter de le faire repartir. Frigga se leva et courut à ses pots, laissant son mari tenter d'aider leur enfant. Odin se sentait mal… Devant la peau bleue de Loki, devant cette mort injuste qu'il n'avait pas compris. Il se sentait mal. Les derniers mois avaient été difficiles. Ils s'étaient querellés, lancés des mots violents au visage, mais il ne voulait pas ça… Surtout pas. Ne pas se soucier de lui au point de le laisser agoniser dans la neige pendant des heures… Quel père pitoyable il faisait… Odin tenta de chasser ces pensées pour se concentrer sur sa tâche. Une tâche terrible : tenter d'arracher de la mort un enfant qui venait d'y céder.

\- Reviens mon garçon, reviens s'il te plaît… Pardonne-moi !

Une larme coula sur la joue d'Odin, une larme qui tomba sur celle de Loki en dessous de lui et qui fit une tâche blanche sur la joue bleue de son fils… Une tâche qui s'élargit doucement. Odin se redressa, poussant un cri.

\- Frigga !

La reine tourna la tête et se rapprocha du lit en tenant une nouvelle coupe, elle observa la peau de Loki reprendre sa teinte asgardienne et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en passant sa main au-dessus de ses lèvres. Elle sentit un léger souffle et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

\- Oui, mon petit, reviens !

Frigga posa ses doigts sur sa joue redevenue pâle, mais blanche, la caressant avec douceur avant de lui lever la tête pour lui faire boire le contenu de la seconde coupe en l'encourageant.

\- Allez mon fils… Tout va bien se passer…

Elle reposa doucement sa tête sur l'oreiller, se penchant en avant pour lui donner un baiser plein d'amour sur le front.

\- Je suis là… Accroche-toi !

Puis, elle redressa la tête vers son mari.

\- Et maintenant vous allez me dire ce qu'il vient de se passer pour que nous soyons passés si proche d'un drame que je n'aurais pas supporté.

\- Tout est de ma faute… Je… Je ne me suis pas assuré qu'il était rentré du combat. Si Thor n'était pas parti à sa recherche, nous n'aurions rien pu faire…

\- Mais comment a-t-il été blessé ?

\- Le sorcier ! Lança une voix qui fit sursauter les deux époux.

D'un même élan, ils se retournèrent vers Thor qui n'avait pas résisté, pénétrant malgré tout dans la chambre. Frigga se sentit soulagée de voir qu'il avait attendu suffisamment pour que Loki perde son aspect jötun, même si au fond d'elle, la reine était sûre que cela ne changerait rien pour son aîné. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui expliquer dans ce contexte… Et puis, le voir perdre sa peau bleue signifiait aussi que pour le moment, il était sauvé. Alors, elle tendit la main à Thor, l'invitant à se rapprocher.

\- Le sorcier, dis-tu ?

\- Oui… Il ne l'a pas senti arrivé… Je pense qu'il l'a frappé à la tête avant de le poignarder.

\- Alors, il serait temps de le démasquer, murmura Frigga.

Thor fit un pas de plus en tremblant.

\- Est-ce qu'il est…

\- Non, regarde, il respire, lui sourit sa mère. Viens près de lui… Je vais préparer de quoi à le soigner.

Thor ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, se jetant sur le bord du lit. Sa main pressa doucement la joue de son frère… Une joue qu'il trouva encore froide, mais au moins il était en vie. Assis à côté de lui, Odin pressa l'épaule de son aîné.

\- Tout ira bien… Il est solide…

\- Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

\- Je sais…

OoooO

Loki reposait dans son propre lit. Un large bandage entourait son torse et sa coupure à la tempe avait été nettoyée. Le jeune homme était inconscient depuis cinq jours, ce qui terrifiait encore Thor, toujours anxieux pour sa survie. L'aîné des deux fils d'Odin refusait obstinément de quitter la chambre de son cadet. Il était donc effondré à genoux contre son lit, la tête posée sur ses bras, terrassé par le sommeil malgré l'envie de le veiller le plus longtemps possible.

Il ne remarqua donc pas le léger frémissement qui parcourut le corps de son jeune frère et ne perçut pas non plus le petit gémissement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. Loki papillonna doucement et referma les yeux pour prendre le temps de s'habituer à la lumière. Un frisson traversa son corps pendant qu'il tenta de s'extraire du brouillard ambiant pour se remettre les idées en place. Une douleur lancinante remontait de sa poitrine et il avait la gorge sèche. Il se sentit aussi désorienté. Il se souvenait du froid, de la neige et de la douleur et là… Il ne ressentait plus vraiment tout ça. Est-ce qu'il était mort là-bas ? C'était une question étrange parce qu'il s'était réellement senti mourir… Oui, il devait peut-être bien être mort. Il tenta de bouger et la douleur se fit plus violente, lui arrachant une plainte et un nouveau frémissement. Est-ce qu'il était censé continuer à avoir mal après la mort ? Sa vision se fit moins floue et il reconnut en partie le plafond au-dessus de lui. Le plafond de sa chambre ? Est-ce que l'au-delà vous garde dans un lieu connu ? Il ne connaissait pas la réponse, mais soudain, il perçut du mouvement et une silhouette se redressa d'un bond.

\- Loki ?

\- Thor… Murmura d'une voix à peine perceptible le plus jeune.

Son frère… Son frère était mort lui aussi ?

\- Si tu savais comme je suis content de voir ces yeux ouverts !

\- Je suis mort ? Demanda Loki en tremblant doucement.

\- Non, tu as failli… Ton cœur s'est arrêté quand je te tenais dans mes bras, mais maman t'a sauvé… J'ai tellement eu peur.

Loki frémit. Il n'était donc pas mort.

Thor l'observa déglutir.

\- Tu as soif ?

\- Oui…

L'aîné se pencha donc sur son jeune frère, glissant prudemment un bras sous lui pour le redresser et l'asseoir dans ses bras avant de porter une coupe à ses lèvres. Loki but avidement et trouva que l'eau était le plus merveilleux des breuvages. Puis, il frémit et fit basculer sa tête dans le cou de son frère. Thor l'observa en continuant de sourire.

\- Repose-toi… Tu es encore faible…

Loki hocha la tête et se laissa aller, heureux à la fois d'être en vie et de se retrouver dans les bras de son frère. Thor le comprit et le laissa s'endormir doucement, la tête sur son épaule. Lui aussi était heureux de le voir enfin conscient.

OoooO

Quand Loki ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, la douleur avait continué à diminuer et il ne se sentait plus aussi perdu. Une main pressa doucement la sienne alors qu'une deuxième balaya quelques-unes de ses mèches avant que des lèvres ne se posent sur son front dans un baiser plein d'amour.

\- Mère, murmura Loki en essayant de lui sourire.

\- Mon enfant, lui répondit Frigga en continuant à lui caresser la joue. Je suis si heureuse de te voir conscient. Tu es passé si proche de la mort.

\- Vous m'avez sauvé…

\- Je suis ta mère mon petit, je te donnerais ma vie s'il le fallait.

Un éclair de terreur passa dans le regard de Loki et Frigga s'empressa de lui serrer la main tout en se penchant pour lui déposer un second baiser.

\- Ne crains rien. Nous n'avons pas eu besoin d'en arriver là, mais tu as frôlé la mort cette fois.

\- Mère, répondit Loki sérieusement. Je sais que je me vante peut-être un peu, mais je connais la puissance de mes pouvoirs. Je sais ce qu'ils m'ont coûté et par quoi j'ai dû passer. Pourtant, je ne l'ai ni vu, ni ressenti… Je crois que je ne l'ai même pas aperçu, avant le coup à la tempe et le poignard qui a déchiré mes chairs. J'ai tenté de répliquer, mais il avait l'air si puissant. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel et du coup, j'ai peur mère… Pas pour moi, mais pour vous, pour ce royaume… C'est un tel danger qui nous menace.

Frigga hocha la tête, touchée par le pragmatisme de l'analyse de son jeune fils. D'autant plus qu'elle aussi commençait à craindre cet homme qui agissait dans l'ombre et qui avait failli lui arracher l'un de ses enfants.Mais elle se devait de le tranquilliser, de l'apaiser pour qu'il puisse guérir tranquillement. Alors, elle passa une main sur sa joue sans cesser de sourire.

\- Je sais que c'est une menace, mais ne crains rien… Notre royaume est fort, nous le démasquerons et nous vaincrons.

\- Comment pouvez-vous en être sûre ?

\- Parce qu'il a voulu m'arracher mon fils et que je ne laisserai jamais personne me le prendre.

Loki sourit et pencha la tête sur la main de sa mère qui lui caressa doucement la joue en réponse. Ce n'était pas une promesse en l'air, jamais elle ne laisserait quelqu'un s'en prendre à ses enfants sans en subir les conséquences !

OoooO

Loki se redressa contre ses oreillers en entendant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Il se sentait mieux et aurait bien aimé se lever, mais sa mère l'avait empêché. Alors, il prenait son mal en patience. La personne qui entra lui arracha un sourire. Il la vit hésiter et lui tendit la main pour l'encourager.

\- Pourquoi tu hésites ?

Sif frémit et se rapprocha. Elle lui fit un sourire et s'assit sur le bord de son lit, prenant la main qu'il lui tendait.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je ne suis pas sûre que tu veuilles me voir.

\- Pourquoi je ne voudrais pas ?

\- Eh bien, c'est ta famille qui prend soin de toi et…

\- Sif, tu es mon amie. Tu fais partie de ma famille.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Loki en lui souriant.

Sif ne put retenir un frisson… Il y avait des dizaines de choses qui tournaient dans sa tête, des choses qui lui étaient apparues lorsqu'elle avait vu son cœur cesser de battre, lorsqu'elle avait cru qu'il était mort. La jeune fille était troublée par l'affection qu'elle lut au fond de ses yeux d'émeraude et tout ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit ces derniers jours remonta en elle comme une déferlante. Sans réellement avoir conscience de ce qu'elle faisait, Sif se pencha sur Loki et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres. Un baiser passionné et plein d'amour qui prit de court le jeune homme. Ce dernier se figea et mit quelques secondes avant de la repousser doucement.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sif fut pétrifiée devant l'incompréhension qu'elle perçut dans sa voix.

\- Je… Je ne comprends pas, je pensais, bredouilla-t-elle avant de se mettre à rougir.

\- Sif, tu es mon amie, mais je ne peux pas te voir comme ça !

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Sif… Mon frère t'aime tellement, comment je pourrais lui faire ça ?

\- Ton frère t'a abandonné mourant sur un champ de bataille… Qu'est-ce que tu lui dois ?

Loki plissa les yeux, pendant qu'une certaine incompréhension passa dans son regard.

\- Ce qui s'est passé est autant de ma faute que de la sienne. Je ne veux pas que tu parles de lui comme ça. Il ne le mérite pas.

\- Attends, tu le défends ? Tu crois que je ne vois pas comment il te parle depuis quelque temps ? Depuis votre passage sur Nidavellir ?

\- Sif, tu n'étais pas là, tu…

\- Non, mais est-ce que tu comprends que j'étais en train de te défendre ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me défendes, ce qui se passe avec mon frère ne regarde que moi !

La jeune fille laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération et se redressa.

\- Tu as tort de le défendre autant ou de passer ton temps à vouloir le protéger, parce que toute cette histoire montre que pour lui, ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Ne t'emballe pas Sif. Nous faisons tous des erreurs.

\- Et combien tu vas lui en passer ? Tu serais prêt à mourir pour l'une de ses erreurs ? A lui offrir ta vie sans remord dans un dernier sacrifice par amour pour lui ?

\- Pourquoi pas, si lui survit.

\- Même s'il ne te montre plus depuis longtemps qu'il t'aime ?

\- C'est mon frère !

\- Je ne te comprends pas, joue les martyrs si cela t'amuse, mais tu vas droit dans le mur Loki.

\- Sif…

\- Non, j'ai bien compris… Je ne me mêlerai plus de vos affaires.

La jeune femme fit demi-tour et Loki tenta de se redresser.

\- Sif ! Attends, ne le prends pas comme ça ! Sif !

Mais avant qu'il ne parvienne à se lever en grimaçant, elle avait déjà quitté la chambre. Loki se laissa tomber de nouveau assis sur son lit et sa main se crispa sur son bandage. Se disputer avec Sif était bien la dernière des choses dont il avait envie, surtout que c'était ridicule… Lui qui l'aimait depuis si longtemps sans penser qu'un jour, il serait celui qui la repousserait.


	60. Le loup et le jeune prince

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de bêtises…**

 **Dans ce 60 ème chapitre, pas tout à faire remis des épreuves qu'il a dû traverser, Loki ressent quand même le besoin de s'isoler pour réfléchir. il va alors faire une étrange rencontre.**

 **Alors je cherchais une idée précise pour ce chapitre de transition et je remercie Dina qui m'a partagé ce magnifique fan art qui m'a débloqué.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS 1 : Alors j'ai eu des discussions au fait, il y a un certains temps que l'âge de Thor et Loki dans l'histoire et leur manière d'agir. En fait, je les vois un peu comme les elfes de Tolkien, pas vraiment majeur avant leur cent ans, étant donné qu'ils ont au minimum plus de 1500 ans, donc ce sont vraiment les aventures de leur jeunesse**

 **PS 2 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **LES FILS D'ODIN**_

 _ **Chapitre 60 : Le loup et le jeune prince**_

Un mois, cela faisait un mois depuis cette fichue bataille et l'attaque de ce sorcier qui avait bien failli lui coûter la vie. Loki avait déjà été blessé. Il avait combattu tout type de monstre, il avait frôlé la mort… il l'avait même souhaitée quand il était au plus mal, mais c'était bien la première fois où il s'en était autant rapproché. Quand Thor le berçait dans ses bras, quand la douleur était devenue trop insurmontable, quand son corps ne lui avait plus répondu, pas même son cœur qui battait de manière désordonnée, il avait su qu'il était en train de mourir. Il avait tremblé de fièvre, de douleur et d'épuisement… même les bras de son frère n'avaient pas été suffisants pour le réchauffer et il avait cédé. L'ombre, la nuit, le néant… Il les avait appréhendés pendant un instant étrange où il avait flotté, perdu entre deux mondes, avant que l'amour ne l'enveloppe et que sa mère, comme l'ange gardien qu'elle avait toujours été, ne l'arrache à la Mort.

Alors, il avait survécu… Sans doute plus physiquement qu'émotionnellement en y repensant, mais il avait survécu. C'était déjà ça.

L'hiver était toujours aussi rude et le palais lui était insupportable pour différentes raisons. Déjà, parce qu'il voyait sa mère toujours inquiète, même s'il tentait de la rassurer par des sourires auxquels elle ne croyait pas. Ensuite, parce qu'il y avait Sif. Depuis le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, Loki avait compris que la jeune femme voulait lui parler, mais il n'était pas pressé d'avoir cette discussion avec elle. Pire, il la redoutait. De manière inattendue, elle était devenue son amie et il savait très bien qu'il pouvait la perdre. Cela le terrifiait. A part son frère, qu'il voyait lentement s'éloigner, Loki n'avait pas réellement d'amis. Il se sentait seul et il n'avait pas envie de la perdre. Alors, il repoussait l'instant où il se trouverait seul en sa compagnie.

Mais surtout, il ne voulait pas rester au palais parce qu'il y avait son frère et son père. Les deux venaient bien prendre de ses nouvelles, mais Loki n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de l'idée qu'au départ, ils l'avaient abandonné. Quand la lame avait déchiré ses chairs, quand il s'était écroulé sur le sol, il avait frémi de douleur en pensant à eux, en pensant qu'ils allaient venir le chercher, que tout irait bien. Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas… Ils ne s'étaient pas inquiétés, pas tout de suite. Loki avait eu le temps de souffrir, de se voir mourir, de sentir la neige recouvrir peu à peu son corps pour le faire disparaître et il leur en voulait pour ça.

Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas, que dans le feu de l'action et du combat, tout pouvait se passer, mais ce qui lui faisait mal, c'est qu'il avait compris que malgré les mots qui se voulaient rassurants, leurs récentes disputes avaient laissé des traces profondes… des traces qui les rendaient lentement indifférents et c'était bien pire. Oh, ils pouvaient bien lui dire qu'ils étaient désolés, qu'ils l'aimaient, Loki n'était plus sûr que ces mots-là aient encore un sens. Il était en train de devenir le dieu de la malice et du mensonge, mais il avait l'impression qu'il n'était pas le seul à savoir mentir.

Un frisson le parcourut. Le froid mordait sa peau, mais il ne venait pas de là, c'était son cœur et une douleur bien plus violente que sa blessure qui le faisait frémir. Une larme coula sur sa joue et Loki l'essuya rapidement avant que le froid ne la gèle sur sa peau.

Comme il aimait le calme d'un paysage sous la neige… Comme il se moquait éperdument du mordant du froid. Surtout qu'avec de telles températures, il devait bien être le seul à se promener au-dehors.

Loki fit quelques pas, s'éloignant un peu plus du palais pour gagner les abords de la forêt. C'était tellement plus tranquille par ici. Seulement, le jeune homme se rendit compte assez brutalement qu'il avait dû présumer de ses forces. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler et un vertige sournois s'empara de lui. Il manqua de s'écrouler, mais parvint jusqu'à un rocher sur lequel il se laissa tomber lourdement assis. Un glapissement de douleur lui échappa pendant que sa main se porta à sa poitrine et que des papillons passèrent devant ses yeux. Loki frissonna pendant que sa main se pressa plus fort sur sa blessure pas encore guérie. Même assis, il chancela et il se cramponna de l'autre main à la pierre, gardant les yeux fermés avec obstination pour attendre la fin de ses vertiges.

Cette situation désagréable dura suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il en vienne à se demander qui viendrait le chercher ici, s'il perdait connaissance. Sans doute personne vu qu'il s'était éclipsé sans se faire remarquer. Alors, il serra les dents. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'évanouir. Il ne craignait pas le froid, mais la nuit, la température frôlait les – 30° et il n'avait pas envie de savoir si son corps encore trop affaibli pourrait le supporter. Il se cramponna plus fort, se sentant légèrement soulagé lorsqu'il cessa de trembler.

Loki s'autorisa donc à rouvrir les yeux en soupirant doucement. Un dernier frisson le parcourut, mais il se sentait mieux. Il baissa les yeux à sa main crispée sur sa poitrine. Les blessures par armes magiques étaient perverses et il se sentit contrarié en voyant des fines gouttes de sang sur ses doigts. Cela lui promettait un savon de la part de sa mère, mais il avait réellement besoin de se sortir du palais.

Loki soupira, cherchant à reprendre des forces avant de se lancer dans le chemin inverse lorsqu'il sentit une présence. Intrigué, le jeune dieu redressa la tête. En face de lui, à une cinquantaine de mètres, il aperçut la silhouette d'un animal sombre de grande taille : un loup. L'animal avait un pelage noir comme la nuit. Ou comme la chevelure du jeune dieu. Le prince et le loup se regardèrent sans dire un mot pendant de longues minutes, comme si chacun cherchait à évaluer la dangerosité de l'autre.

Puis Loki, sans se lever de son rocher, tendit la main en direction de l'animal en lui souriant légèrement.

\- Allons, approche. Je vois bien que tu ne veux pas m'attaquer. Je ne te ferai pas de mal, tu sais et tu es magnifique.

La bête pencha la tête sur la droite, détaillant cet étrange homme qui ne semblait pas être un chasseur et évaluant la marche à suivre. Loki continua de lui parler d'une voix douce et rassurante.

\- Approche, tu verras, tout va bien.

Le loup pencha la tête de l'autre côté, détaillant toujours l'humain de son regard gris fascinant puis se décida à avancer. Loki se rendit compte tout de suite que la bête boitait. Il fronça les sourcils, observant les traces de sang rouge que laissait sa patte avant droite sur la neige blanche. Il ne dit rien, laissant l'animal s'approcher tout en continuant à l'encourager.

\- N'aie pas peur. Viens…

Pas à pas, l'imposant animal se rapprocha et Loki laissa sa main tendue devant lui. Il continua de l'appeler.

\- Approche…

Bientôt la bête ne fut plus qu'à un mètre et, timidement, elle fit glisser sa tête sous la main de Loki dont les doigts se posèrent sur son front.

\- C'est ça, n'aie pas peur, je ne te ferai pas de mal. Toi aussi, tu es blessé ? Approche.

Le loup finit de faire quelques pas et Loki lui sourit avant de lui gratter la tête. Il glissa ses doigts derrière ses oreilles et l'animal ferma les yeux de plaisir, son poil se hérissant légèrement. Le jeune homme sourit. Comme il lui était facile de communiquer avec les animaux et difficile de le faire avec les humains. Il continua ses papouilles, mettant le loup suffisamment en confiance pour que ce dernier vienne se lover contre ses jambes et caressa doucement sa croupe avant de lui demander en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Tu me laisses voir cette patte ?

La bête sembla comprendre, hésita puis leva sa patte blessée. Loki lui sourit et le grattouilla énergiquement derrière les oreilles avant d'observer sa patte. Les coussinets et le haut de celle-ci avaient été fortement entaillés par une lame qui le fit frémir. Un piège… Ce pauvre animal avait mis la patte dans un piège, mais il avait réussi à s'en sortir. En pressant un peu la plaie pour observer s'il y avait du pus, il dut lui faire plus mal et le loup se mit à gronder. Craignant qu'il ne l'attaque, il se recula, perdit l'équilibre et bascula à l'arrière, tombant lourdement sur le sol enneigé.

Loki se réceptionna mal et une violente vague de douleur remonta dans sa poitrine. Il gémit pendant que la tête lui tourna. Le loup ne bougea pas, l'observant de ses grands yeux. Mieux, il dut percevoir une partie de sa douleur puisqu'il se rapprocha, doucement, poussant du museau la main de Loki serrée sur sa blessure comme pour la sentir et la comprendre. Le jeune dieu frémit et se redressa un peu, étonné de sentir comme des excuses dans l'attitude de la bête. Il passa une main autour de son cou et finit de se relever, se laissant tomber assis de nouveau sur le rocher en frissonnant de souffrance. La tête lui tournait de nouveau.

Le loup se rapprocha et glissa sa tête sur son épaule pour le soutenir. Loki passa de nouveau un bras autour de l'encolure de la bête, posant sa joue dans sa fourrure soyeuse pour attendre que les vertiges se calment.

\- Je suis désolé tu sais, je ne voulais pas te faire mal.

Pour toute réponse, le loup tourna la tête et lui donna un coup de langue timide. Loki sourit et se redressa un peu plus.

\- Et si on rentrait. J'ai de quoi à soigner ta patte si tu veux.

Le loup ne lui répondit pas, mais ses yeux étaient remplis de confiance et cela toucha le jeune homme. Oui, il était décidément plus simple de comprendre les animaux. Loki fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit un mouchoir de sa mère. Il fit signe au loup de lui tendre sa patte et enveloppa ses coussinets blessés en lui murmurant.

\- Ce n'est pas terrible, mais c'est déjà ça.

Le loup le gratifia d'un nouveau coup de langue sur la joue et le jeune homme lui fit une grattouille derrière les oreilles, avant d'entreprendre la périlleuse manœuvre de se lever. La douleur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et sa vision noircit d'un coup. Non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de s'échapper du palais avec une blessure magique de cette gravité. Surtout que la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Loki se sentit basculer, mais il fut retenu par le loup qui se cala contre lui. Le jeune homme posa une main sur son dos et parvint à tenir sur ses jambes. Un frisson le parcourut, mais il ne s'effondra pas, ce qui était une victoire.

\- Ok, merci, murmura le jeune homme au loup.

La bête finit de se rapprocher de lui et Loki laissa sa main sur son dos, comme pour s'offrir un point d'ancrage.

\- Tu me ramènes ?

A pas lent, le jeune dieu et l'animal blessé se dirigèrent vers le palais asgardien. Ils passèrent par une poterne que Loki aimait particulièrement et se faufilèrent dans les appartements sans se faire remarquer.

Lorsque Loki se laissa tomber assis sur son lit, il frissonna et sourit à son guide.

\- Merci… Je ne sais pas si je serais rentré sans toi.

Le loup le gratifia d'un nouveau coup de langue et Loki attrapa l'animal par le cou pour le gratifier d'un bisou sur la joue. La bête se laissa faire en grognant doucement pour marquer qu'il appréciait le geste et le jeune homme se redressa.

\- Bon avant de dormir, occupons-nous de cette patte.

Le loup s'assit tranquillement pendant que Loki rassembla les pommades et onguents dont il avait besoin. Puis, il lui tendit carrément la patte pour qu'il le soigne, ce qui amusa beaucoup le jeune prince.

Loki prit soin de l'animal, emmitouflant ses blessures dans un bandage cicatrisant, puis, quand il eut fini, il le gratta une dernière fois derrière les oreilles.

\- Eh voilà mon beau. D'ici quelques jours tout ira bien.

Le loup lui lécha la main et Loki lui sourit. Il était heureux d'avoir pris soin de l'animal, mais il était épuisé. L'heure du repas était passée depuis longtemps et il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de prendre un peu de repos.

Maladroitement, il retira son manteau, ses chaussures, sa surchemise, mais n'eutpas le courage d'aller plus loin. La douleur revenait brutalement et il se laissa doucement tomber dans le lit. Il cramponna la couverture pour se couvrir et sourit en voyant le loup sauter pour le rejoindre. Le jeune homme l'attira vers lui et passa son bras sur son cou, fermant les yeux en tenant l'animal dans ses bras. Un frémissement le parcourut. Pour une fois qu'il n'était pas seul. La douce chaleur du corps de l'animal lui fit du bien et il s'endormit rapidement, ne remarquant pas le passage furtif de sa mère qui sourit en découvrant la scène et se pencha sur lui, déposant un baiser sur sa tempe en lui murmurant.

\- Repose-toi mon petit.

Elle caressa la tête du loup blessé qui frétilla doucement et les laissa dormir paisiblement.


	61. Balade en forêt

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de bêtises…**

 **Dans ce 61 ème chapitre, Thor cherche à changer les idées de son frère en l'emmenant prendre l'air en forêt, sauf qu'une mauvaise rencontre se dresse sur leur chemin.**

 **Désolé pour la longue attente mais j'ai vraiment été débordé. Heureusement, le chapitre suivant est déjà prêt.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS 1 : Alors j'ai eu des discussions au fait, il y a un certains temps que l'âge de Thor et Loki dans l'histoire et leur manière d'agir. En fait, je les vois un peu comme les elfes de Tolkien, pas vraiment majeur avant leur cent ans, étant donné qu'ils ont au minimum plus de 1500 ans, donc ce sont vraiment les aventures de leur jeunesse**

 **PS 2 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **LES FILS D'ODIN**_

 _ **Chapitre 61 : Balade en forêt**_

C'était étrange, l'hiver avait été long, mais il se retirait lentement, laissant la verdure reprendre ses droits. Thor aimait le printemps, bien plus que l'hiver, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Loki… Loki aimait le froid, la neige, le blizzard. Il se sentait apaisé. Le printemps annonçait l'été, la bonne humeur, la chaleur. Le jeune homme n'avait pas vraiment envie de vivre ces périodes-là… Surtout depuis la dernière bataille.

Thor avait beau ne pas cesser de lui dire qu'il était désolé, qu'il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu faire pour ne pas penser à lui, cela ne changeait rien ou pas grand-chose. En grandissant, en vieillissant, Thor ressemblait de plus en plus à Odin, alors que lui… Lui avait l'impression de disparaître, de ne plus faire partie de cette famille.

Peu importait les mots de sa mère, il était trop… différent. Et le printemps semblait accentuer cette différence. C'était étrange et paradoxal comme constatation, mais c'était comme ça. Voilà d'ailleurs deux adjectifs qui lui allaient parfaitement bien : étrange et paradoxal.

Loki fut tiré de ses réflexions par un coup de langue sur la main. Le jeune homme sourit, gratifiant le grand loup noir qui ne le quittait plus d'une gratouille appuyée entre les deux oreilles.

\- Tu as faim Svart ?

Le loup lui léchouilla une deuxième fois les doigts avant de poser les deux pattes sur ses épaules pour passer aux choses plus sérieuses. Loki sourit et continua de le caresser, enfouissant sa tête dans l'encolure de la bête.

Leur séance de câlins fut interrompue par deux petits coups frappés à la porte de sa chambre. Loki fit descendre l'animal de ses genoux et se redressa. Le loup fit le tour du fauteuil et sauta sur le lit où il se mit en boule devant le regard amusé de son jeune maître.

\- Tu n'es pas censé être un animal sauvage ?

Le loup s'installa de tout son long, pendant que Loki ouvrit la porte, tombant nez à nez avec le sourire de son frère.

\- Thor. Tu as l'air de bonne humeur.

\- C'est normal, il fait beau. Une petite balade ?

\- Tu veux qu'on aille se promener ?

\- Oui, loin du palais.

Loki sourit, touché par la proposition de son aîné qui n'était pas si aveugle que ça. Thor voyait bien que Loki avait du mal à parler avec Odin depuis ce jour où il l'avait abandonné sur le champ de bataille et il essayait de lui changer un peu les idées.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

\- Tout ce qui te sort de cette chambre est une bonne idée. Allez viens petit-frère, tu es tellement blanc, un peu de soleil te fera du bien.

Loki ne perdit pas son temps à argumenter. De toute manière, il n'en avait pas réellement envie. Pour une fois que Thor avait raison sur un point ! Mais il était hors de question de lui montrer aussi facilement, alors il soupira et prit un air blasé tout en répondant.

\- Etant donné que tu ne vas pas lâcher l'affaire, je te suis !

Thor sourit, amusé par cet air faussement tragique. Il était clair que son frère avait envie de sortir, mais qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment lui montrer.

Loki se retourna vers le grand loup noir, le nez dans les couvertures et fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Svart ?

L'animal redressa un peu la tête puis la laissa retomber sur le lit.

\- Cet animal est aussi courageux que toi, rit doucement Thor.

Loki lui lança un regard noir et son frère leva les mains.

\- Ok, d'accord, elle était facile. Désolé.

Pour toute réponse, son frère le poussa hors de sa chambre, tout en ordonnant au loup.

\- Ne laisse entrer personne.

L'animal émit un léger grognement et Loki ferma la porte. Thor fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu as conscience que tu lui parles comme à un humain ?

\- Sans doute parce qu'il est plus intelligent que certains, répondit malicieusement son jeune frère.

\- Tu exagères.

\- Tu veux qu'on compare avec Volstagg ?

\- Loki ! S'exclama Thor tout en souriant légèrement.

OoooO

Les deux frères avaient franchiles murs du palais et s'enfonçaient dans la forêt, presque en silence. Thor savait à quel point son frère pouvait être taiseux quand il broyait du noir et ce dernier ne savait pas trop comment le prendre dans ces moments-là. Alors, il choisit d'aborder un sujet qui les inquiétait tous les deux depuis des mois voire même quelques années.

\- Tu crois que ce sorcier a pour but de détruire Asgard ?

Loki grimaça et sa main se porta instinctivement à sa cicatrice, maintenant guérie tout en frémissant légèrement.

\- Asgard je ne sais pas, mais nous très certainement. Père est en danger, mais il refuse de le voir !

\- Tu as une idée de qui il peut être ?

Loki frémit, repoussant l'hypothèse qui lui donnait la nausée dès qu'il y pensait, surtout que c'était ridicule. Son double du futur se détruirait en le tuant, cela n'avait aucun sens. Le sorcier ne pouvait être lui, mais il avait suffisamment de pouvoir pour être dangereux… Dangereux… un signal d'alerte remonta le long de l'échine de Loki, faisant se hérisser presque ses cheveux sur la tête. Un danger rôdait, quelque chose de totalement inhabituel.

Loki perçut du mouvement entre les feuilles et plongea sur Thor, le planquant au sol tandis que de grosses mâchoires claquaient dans le vide, manquant de peu les deux frères qui roulèrent sur le sol, avant de glisser dans une pente et de se retrouver une quarantaine de mètres en contrebas du chemin.

En secouant la tête à cause du choc, Thor se redressa et fut imité par son frère. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le jeune dieu du tonnerre demanda à son cadet.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop… Quelque chose qui n'avait rien à faire ici.

Thor hocha la tête pour lui dire qu'il avait raison quand un étrange sifflement se fit entendre au-dessus d'eux. Dans un même élan, les deux frères levèrent la tête, apercevant la gueule béante d'un serpent géant… qui sifflait et crachait du venin depuis le chemin.

\- Mais c'est quoi ce truc ? Demanda Thor, agacé à l'idée de ne pas avoir pris Mjolnir.

\- Un serpent ? Répondit son frère sur un ton désinvolte.

L'animal cracha et entreprit de descendre pour venir les attaquer en contrebas. Il avait des pattes griffues et Loki rectifia.

\- Non, un lézard géant en fait.

L'animal faisait bien en effet deux fois la taille de Thor et il paraissait avoir jeté son dévolu sur les deux proies qui venaient de passer à proximité de ses crochets. Loki donna une tape sur le bras de son frère.

\- Trouve une arme !

Thor empoigna une grosse branche et demanda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Toi qui lit des livres toute la journée, c'est une espèce autochtone ça ?

\- Absolument pas… Répondit le jeune dieu en créant de longues flammèches vertes entre ses doigts.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. On disait quoi déjà sur le sorcier ?

\- Que nous étions ses cibles ?

\- Je ne serai jamais une cible, répliqua Thor. Amène donc ta sale gueule par-là !

Loki jeta un coup d'œil en travers à son frère avant de lui sourire. L'avantage à combattre à ses côtés était qu'il n'avait peur de rien, le désavantage étant étrangement le même d'ailleurs.

Le lézard monstrueux siffla avant de fondre sur ses proies. D'un geste sûr dans lequel il mit toute sa force, Thor lui balança un violent coup à la tête. Le monstre l'encaissa en reculant avant de se retourner et de balancer un coup de queue brutal au jeune homme. Thor l'encaissa au niveau de la hanche et fut propulsé à l'autre bout de la clairière.

Le lézard se retourna donc vers Loki qui l'accueillit par une slave d'énergie verdâtre qui tenta de frapper la monstruosité à la tête, mais l'ignoble créature semblait protégé par une sorte de bouclier puisque l'attaque magique de Loki rebondit sur son corps sans lui faire le moindre mal. En revanche, le ricochet heurta Loki lui-même qui fut violement projeté à son tour. Son corps heurta le tronc d'un arbre et il laissa échapper un jappement de douleur lorsque sa tête butta à l'arrière. Groggy, le souffle coupé, il tomba à genoux sur le sol, à la merci du monstre qui siffla tout en se préparant à attaquer de nouveau.

Loki frémit et tenta d'ignorer la douleur. Il devait pousser sur ses jambes. Il devait se relever. Ce n'était pas le moment de rester ici.

L'immonde lézard passa donc de nouveau à l'attaque au moment où le jeune homme se redressait en chancelant légèrement. Loki gémit doucement, il était plus rapide que lui. Il n'aurait pas le temps de l'esquiver, pas cette fois.

Il s'attendait déjà à ressentir la morsure lorsque son frère, poussant un cri de rage surgit sur la droite, frappa violement le monstre qui chancela. Puis, il cramponna son cadet par le bras et le poussa pour l'éloigner des mâchoires du monstre qui claquèrent dans le vide.

Loki trébucha. Encaisser sa propre attaque magique était douloureux, surtout quand on y mettait toute sa puissance. Ses muscles étaient tétanisés et son souffle encore compliqué. Des points noirs passèrent devant ses yeux. Il piqua du nez et se rattrapa de justesse après un arbre, tournant la tête vers son frère qui était en train de passer un deuxième coup à la tête de la créature.

Le lézard géant siffla et cracha. Son jet d'acide toucha Thor à la main droite, lui arrachant un cri pendant qu'il échappa le bâton qui lui servait de masse. Il porta ses doigts sur la brûlure et fut fauché par un coup de queue qu'il ne put qu'esquiver à moitié.

Loki fit deux pas dans sa direction et tomba à genoux. Il devait se concentrer. Il devait exister un moyen de contourner le bouclier. Thor était en danger… Il devait trouver une solution.

En face de lui, Thor se redressa à genoux pour tenter de se relever. Il aperçut le monstre fondre sur lui et lui bloqua en partie la gueule avec ses mains. L'un des crochets transperça quand même son épaule, lui arrachant un cri de douleur, mais il parvint à le repousser, bloquant la mâchoire de la bête grande ouverte. Toutefois, la douleur de la morsure se diffusait déjà dans son bras et Thor savait qu'il le ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps. La bête se tordait dans tous les sens.

Loki releva la tête. Sa vision était encore floue, mais Thor avait besoin de son aide. Il adressa une prière pour ne pas rater sa cible et invoqua une série de poignards qu'il lança à la volée. Les lames rasèrent Thor et pénétrèrent dans la gueule du monstre qui eut un sursaut avant de pousser un cri et de s'écrouler sur le sol…Mort.

Loki baissa la main, content d'avoir mis dans le mille, même avec une vision aléatoire et tituba pour rejoindre son frère. Il se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de lui, s'inquiétant en voyant le sang couler le long de son bras.

\- Tu es blessé ?

\- Et toi ? Demanda Thor.

\- Non, rien de grave. Laisse-moi voir.

Thor grogna et fit mine de repousser Loki.

\- Ne t'approche pas !

-Hey, mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Demanda le jeune homme, étonné par l'attitude de son frère.

\- Reste loin, sale monstre, marmonna Thor en faisant mine de vouloir se lever, ce qui lui parut subitement une épreuve insurmontable.

Loki fronça un peu plus les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas… « Monstre »… Etrange mot dans sa bouche.

\- Thor ?

Mais son ainé ne sembla ne pas l'entendre. En s'accrochant à un arbre, il parvint à se redresser et empoigna une branche qu'il tendit comme une arme devant lui tout en marmonnant.

\- Si tu t'approches, je t'explose la tête !

Loki se redressa, observant son frère en levant les mains.

\- Thor, c'est moi.

Mais ce dernier ne sembla pas réagir. Pire, il fit mine de vouloir le frapper et le jeune homme eut juste le temps de s'écarter. Thor chancela et faillit s'écrouler, mais il parvint à rester sur ses jambes et se retourna une nouvelle fois vers Loki avec un air menaçant. Le jeune homme remarqua l'aspect vitreux de ses yeux et les gouttes de sueur qui commençaient à perler sur son front.

\- D'accord Thor, ce n'est rien. Le venin de ce lézard donne des hallucinations, mais c'est moi, ton frère, regarde.

\- Je n'ai pas de frère, monstre ! Hurla Thor, donnant un coup émotionnel plus violent que n'importe quel coup physique à son jeune frère.

\- Si Thor, regarde, je suis là. Tu es en train d'halluciner. Il faut que tu luttes contre le poison pour que je puisse t'aider. Lutte, laisse-moi t'approcher. Je peux ralentir son effet.

\- Recule ! Hurla Thor en frappant dans le vide.

Il chancela et Loki fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus inquiet pour son frère sur le corps duquel il voyait se développer les effets du poison. Ses veines apparaissaient maintenant en noir sur son cou et il savait que ce n'était pas bon signe. Il avait besoin d'aide maintenant, mais il était de plus en plus menaçant.

\- Mon frère, je t'en prie, laisse-moi t'aider.

\- Non ! Monstre ! Cria Thor plus fort en fonçant droit sur sa cible.

Loki esquiva un premier coup de branche, mais il se prit les pieds dans une ronce et fut déstabilisé. Thor en profita pour pivoter et lui asséner un violent coup sur la hanche droite. Loki laissa échapper un léger cri et bascula sur le sol. Thor, sûr d'avoir enfin frapper son ennemi, se laissa tomber sur lui pour l'achever.

Dans un sursaut, qui lui évita de recevoir un coup à la tête, Loki lui arracha la branche des mains, mais reçu un coup de poing au menton. Il gémit et Thor le frappa de nouveau au visage avant de le prendre par le cou pour l'étrangler. Loki se cabra, tentant de repousser son frère, mais ce dernier était assis sur lui et même blessé, sa force brute était supérieure à la sienne.

\- Thor… Murmura Loki pendant qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Thor, arrête ! C'est moi ! Loki ! Mon frère !

Mais ses suppliques n'eurent pas l'effet escompté puisque Thor serra encore plus fort. Loki se mit à suffoquer et des points noirs passèrent devant ses yeux. S'il ne parvenait pas à le faire lâcher, il allait perdre connaissance et Thor, bloqué dans son hallucination allait le tuer.

\- Je t'en prie… parvint à articuler le jeune homme avec difficulté. Mon frère…

Mais Thor ne sembla pas sortir de sa transe. Loki frémit, se cabra et une pensée le traversa pendant qu'il fit apparaître un poignard dans sa main.

\- _Pardonne_ _-_ _moi_ _…_

Puis, avant de céder et de perdre connaissance, il le planta dans les côtes de son frère. Thor se cabra en poussant un cri de douleur et lâcha son frère qui put enfin reprendre une inspiration tout en toussant. Thor s'écroula à la renverse sur le dos, pendant que Loki s'assit en continuant à tousser. Sa main se posa sur l'épaule de son aîné qui gémissait de douleur.

\- Thor ?

En hésitant, il fit glisser ses doigts sur la plaie dégoulinante de sang et de venin. Thor gémit et tourna la tête. Quelque chose avait changé dans son regard et il murmura doucement.

\- Loki ?

Son jeune frère lui sourit, heureux de le voir reprendre ses esprits.

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas mon frère… Je vais m'occuper de toi.

\- J'ai mal…

\- Je sais, je suis là, répondit Loki pendant qu'une douce lumière verte se répandait de ses doigts sur sa blessure. Tout va bien… Tu peux fermer les yeux.

\- Tu es sûr…

\- Oui… ferme les yeux…

Thor frémit. La douleur était si violente, mais tout irait bien. Loki était là, il prenait soin de lui… Alors, il ferma les yeux, perdant connaissance sous le regard rempli d'inquiétude de son frère.

OooooO

Thor gémit et ouvrit les yeux en ne parvenant pas à réprimer un tremblement de douleur. Sa vision était floue et ses efforts furent accueillis par un magistral coup de langue sur la joue.

\- Svart ! S'exclama la voix de Loki.

Le loup noir baissa la tête et se coucha sur le sol pendant que son jeune maître vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de son frère.

\- Hey, bienvenue parmi les vivants.

Thor esquissa un léger sourire en se redressant dans ses coussins pour s'asseoir et murmura d'une voix rauque qu'il reconnut à peine.

\- C'était si grave que ça ?

\- Entre le venin et les hallucinations, tu es resté trois jours dans le coma.

\- Les hallucinations… Murmura Thor, semblant sortir d'un brouillard pendant que sa vision, elle, redevenait nette. Je t'ai attaqué, non ? Demanda Thor en observant la fine écharpe autour du cou de son frère.

\- Ce venin était puissant et…

Thor ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase. Ses doigts agrippèrent son écharpe et il tira dessus, découvrant de grandes marques bleues laissées par des doigts qui avaient serrés presque jusqu'à l'étranglement la gorge de son frère. Thor frémit.

\- C'est moi ?

Loki lui sourit.

\- Ce n'est rien… et je me suis vengé, dit-il en posant une main sur le côté blessé de son frère.

Mais cela n'enleva pas le regard triste de Thor qui fit courir ses doigts sur les marques dans le cou de son jeune frère.

\- Je suis désolé… Pardonne-moi… Comment j'ai pu te faire ça ?

Les larmes aux coins des yeux de son frère le touchèrent. Loki posa sa main sur la sienne, toujours dans son cou.

\- Ce n'était pas toi. Je sais que tu ne me ferais pas de mal. C'était le venin, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Ça n'excuse pas tout. Comment j'ai pu te faire du mal ?

\- Thor, murmura le jeune homme d'une voix apaisante tout en se penchant pour prendre son frère dans ses bras.

Thor passa ses mains dans le dos de son cadet, le serrant un peu brutalement contre lui.

\- Pardonne-moi Loki, je te ferai plus jamais de mal. Pardonne-moi petit-frère. Pardonne-moi…

Loki lui rendit doucement son étreinte.

\- Je sais, ne t'en fais pas, je sais…

Et là, subitement, tous les deux dans les bras de l'autre, tous les conflits, toutes les erreurs et maladresses du passé s'envolèrent d'un coup, ne laissant plus que deux frères dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Deux frères qui sursautèrent un peu lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Ils se séparèrent et découvrirent Odin qui les regardait d'un air grave.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Loki, comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Le serpent, nous savons par qu'elle porte il est passé. Il vient de Nidavellir.

\- Nidavellir ? Les Nains ? S'étonna Thor.

\- Le sorcier ? Lui demanda Loki.

\- J'en suis presque sûr. Mes fils, une fois que vous vous sentirez mieux, je veux que vous partiez pour le royaume de Nains. Je veux savoir ce qui s'y trame…


	62. La pire des punitions

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de bêtises…**

 **Dans ce 62 ème chapitre, l'enquête de Thor et Loki chez les Nains s'est soldée par un fiasco qui risque bien de mettre en péril la relation entre les deux frères.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS 1 : Alors j'ai eu des discussions au fait, il y a un certains temps que l'âge de Thor et Loki dans l'histoire et leur manière d'agir. En fait, je les vois un peu comme les elfes de Tolkien, pas vraiment majeur avant leur cent ans, étant donné qu'ils ont au minimum plus de 1500 ans, donc ce sont vraiment les aventures de leur jeunesse**

 **PS 2 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **LES FILS D'ODIN**_

 _ **Chapitre 62 : La pire des punitions**_

Odin se tenait devant le trône du roi des Nains pendant que ce dernier, fou de rage apostrophait le seigneur d'Asgard.

\- Cette histoire est une honte pour votre peuple. Vous savez qu'ici sa sentence serait la mort !

\- Je ne vous laisserez pas le tuer ! S'exclama Odin en posant les yeux sur Loki à genoux et enchaîné au pied du trône du roi des Nains.

\- Il a humilié, menti et triché. Ce sont des fautes impardonnables.

\- Mais qui ne méritent pas la mort, répondit Odin en croisant les yeux remplis de fatigue de son jeune fils, notant au passage le bleu sur sa joue gauche.

\- Chez nous, si !

\- Chez moi, non et vous ne voudriez pas entrer en guerre contre Asgard, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est vous qui devriez le redouter. D'où viennent vos armes, Père-de-Toutes-Choses ?

\- Ne me menacez pas !

\- Je ne menace personne. Je veux que Justice soit faite !

\- Justice vous sera rendue, je vous le promets.

\- Et votre ainé n'est pas étranger à tout ça, répliqua le roi des Nains en posant un regard courroucé sur Thor.

Au ton qu'il venait d'employer en le désignant, ce dernier tenta de ne pas exploser et serra les poings pour ne pas se jeter à la gorge du seigneur des Nains. Il y avait tant de haine, et Loki, à genoux sur le sol lui semblait si épuisé. Il avait été malmené comme en témoignait le bleu sur sa joue et il frémissait doucement par moment quand sa respiration lui faisait mal, trahissant qu'il avait sans doute une côte ou deux de cassées. Oui, il était épuisé… et le ton employé par le Nain le hérissait. Surtout que ce n'était pas de leur faute. C'était Odin qui les avait envoyés ici, Odin qui craignait que le Sorcier soit réellement un allié des Nains et ses deux fils n'étaient là que pour répondre à ses ordres.

\- Je vais m'occuper d'eux. Je vous promets un châtiment exemplaire et marquant. Ils ne recommenceront pas.

Thor frémit. Un châtiment ? Pour une mission d'espionnage dont Odin les avaient chargés. Depuis le fiasco de la bataille dans la neige l'hiver dernier et l'attaque du serpent-lézard dans les forêts qui bordaient le palais, les deux frères s'étaient de nouveau rapprochés et Thor ne voulait pas assister à ça. Il ne voulait pas que l'on fasse souffrir son frère pour rien. Son frère dont le regard cherchait le sien à chaque fois que l'on parlait de peine de mort ou de châtiment. Thor savait qu'il ne devait pas bouger ni parler pour ne pas aggraver leurs cas, alors il essayait de lui envoyer tout le soutien qu'il pouvait dans un regard.

\- _Ça va aller Loki. Tu le sais. Je ne laisser_ _ai_ _personne te faire du mal_ , pensa le jeune homme, espérant que son frère lise ses pensées, avant de se concentrer en sursautant sur la conversation entre le roi des Nains et son père.

Le Nain semblait de plus en plus en colère.

\- Et quel genre de châtiment ? Vous pensez que dix coups de fouet suffiront à laver cet affront ! C'est sa tête que nous réclamons.

\- Vous ne l'aurez pas !

\- Alors quoi !

Odin se tourna vers Loki et la dureté contenue dans le regard de son père glaça le jeune homme sur place.

\- Loki Odinson, tu as triché, menti, manipulé et humilié nos alliés par tes actes et tes paroles.

\- Père, tenta de l'interrompre Thor, inquiet à cause de son ton.

\- Non ! Lui répondit sèchement son père, le faisant taire en un seul mot.

Thor frémit.

\- _Non, ne faites pas ça… Nous l'avons fait pour vous._

Loki frissonna lui aussi.

\- _Vous allez vraiment me châtier pour une mission que vous m'avez confiée ?_ Demanda le jeune homme par la pensée à son père.

Ce dernier lui renvoya un regard noir, pendant qu'un sourire sadique se dessinait sur le visage du roi des Nains.

\- Loki, reprit Odin. Tes mots sont des armes qui provoquent douleur et souffrance. Tu dois en subir les conséquences. C'est pour cela que pour les actes inadmissibles que tu as commis, je te condamne à avoir la bouche cousue et à rester ainsi pendant dix jours.

\- Père ! Hurla Thor, horrifié.

\- Non, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Répliqua Loki, retrouvant l'envie d'hurler à l'injustice.

Le roi des Nains prit un air satisfait.

\- Oui, j'approuve cette sentence. Que son exécution soit immédiate.

\- Père… Murmura Loki, tentant de ne pas se mettre à pleurer.

Odin hocha la tête.

\- Soit ! Que la punition soit immédiate !

Le roi des Nains fit signe à l'un de ses hommes qui apporta aussitôt une grosse aiguille émoussée et du fil. Les yeux de Loki s'agrandirent d'effroi devant l'imminence de ce châtiment cruel et injuste.

\- Attendez, murmura le jeune homme.

\- S'il continue à parler, c'est la hache qui l'attend, répondit froidement le Nain.

\- Il a raison. Aie au moins la décence d'accepter ton châtiment avec honneur et dignité ! Répliqua Odin sur un ton dur qui transperça le cœur de son jeune fils à genoux sur le sol.

Loki frémit.

\- _Comment pouvez-vous faire ça ? C'était pour vous ! Nous étions en mission ! C'était pour vous !_

Les pensées de Loki fusaient et son père garda un masque impassible qui finit de le briser. Se moquait-il donc réellement de sa douleur et de sa détresse ? Le jeune dieu baissa la tête, tentant de maîtriser les larmes qu'il sentait poindre au coin de ses yeux.

En revanche, Thor fit deux pas en direction de son père pour tenter de le dissuader.

\- Je vous en prie, vous ne pouvez pas lui faire ça !

\- Et son châtiment à lui ? Demanda le roi Nain qui se délectait du tragique de la situation.

Odin prit une inspiration, fixant son aîné droit dans les yeux en lui répondant sur un ton impératif.

\- Oh mais je ne vais rien faire, c'est toi qui va lui coudre les lèvres.

\- Quoi ! S'exclama Thor, choqué par sa réponse.

\- Tu m'as très bien entendu, c'est toi qui va lui coudre les lèvres.

\- Non, jamais !

\- Vous m'avez désobéi tous les deux. Il a commis les erreurs et les affronts les plus graves, mais tu n'es pas étranger à tout ça ! Tu vas exécuter cette punition !

Thor recula d'un pas, prenant un air effaré.

\- Comment pouvez-vous faire ça ? Vous êtes notre père ? _Et vous nous avez envoyé ici, ajouta-t-il en pensée_.

\- Je suis votre Roi. Vous me devez obéissance.

\- Pitié, pas ça, le supplia Thor à deux doigts de se mettre à pleurer. Je lui ai promis de ne plus jamais lui faire du mal. Ne me demandez pas ça, s'il vous plaît !

\- Maintenant ! Lui rétorqua son père en haussant le ton.

Le roi des Nains souriait de plus en plus. Finalement, ce châtiment-là serait bien plus jouissif que la peine de mort !

Avec autorité, Odin prit l'aiguille et la tendit à Thor qui la prit de ses doigts tremblants. Elle était grosse, rouillée et le jeune homme sentit une boule se former au creux de son estomac.

\- Je ne peux pas lui faire ça.

\- Si c'est un de mes hommes, dit le roi des Nains, la douleur sera bien pire, je vous le garantis.

\- Tu as entendu ? Lui répliqua Odin en tentant de ne pas voir la détresse dans les yeux de son fils.

\- Faites-le, père, je…

\- Je ne vais pas attendre toute la journée ! S'exclama le Nain.

\- Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision, ajouta Odin.

Les jambes tremblantes, comme un automate, Thor traversa la salle pour se mettre à genoux devant son jeune frère… Un frère dont les yeux tombèrent sur l'aiguille qu'il tenait et qui lui murmura.

\- Non… Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Thor ! Mon frère !

Son ainé déglutit avec peine.

\- Si… Je suis obligé.

\- Non, répondit Loki en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de son frère. Ne me fais pas ça, pitié… Ne me fais pas ça… Grand frère, tu m'avais promis de ne jamais me faire de mal… je t'en prie.

Thor le sentit trembler doucement de terreur pendant qu'il se mit à pleurer. Il frémit et prit une inspiration pour se donner du courage tout en posant son regard sur son père, attendant qu'il lui ordonne de ne pas le faire, mais Odin resta impassible et la voix du Nain retentit.

\- Alors ? Dois-je aller chercher la hache pour sa tête ?

Thor lutta contre son envie de lui exploser la tête à coup de marteau et repoussa doucement son cadet, l'arrachant à son épaule. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Loki se mit à trembler plus fort en pleurant.

\- Non, ne me fais pas ça… Mon frère, non… Pitié… Non… Thor… Non…

Les larmes devenaient de plus en plus difficiles à contenir pour Thor qui sursauta lorsqu'Odin intervint à son tour.

\- Nous attendons ! Plus tu retardes le moment, plus il sera difficile.

Thor frissonna, approchant l'aiguille des lèvres de son cadet tout en faisant glisser sa deuxième main derrière sa nuque pour l'empêcher de trop bouger.

\- Pardonne-moi, mon frère.

Loki trembla plus fort, s'écroulant en larmes.

\- Non, je t'en prie… Toi tu sais… Ne me fais pas ça… Non… Non…

Voir Loki pleurer autant déchirait le cœur de Thor, mais il savait… Il savait qu'il ne pourrait se soustraire à cette horreur et il tenta de contenir ses tremblements lorsque qu'il poussa l'aiguille dans sa chair. Loki sursauta et le supplia une dernière fois.

\- Non…

Thor sentit la nausée le prendre en observant le sang couler le long de son menton. Il sentit son petit-frère essayer de reculer la tête dans un réflexe compréhensif et serra plus fort sa nuque pour qu'il ne puisse pas le faire. Loki se tendit, transmettant dans son regard toute sa détresse, sa colère et toute l'horreur de voir son frère lui faire ça. Comment pouvait-il le blâmer de ressentir de la colère envers lui ? Envers lui qui était en train de le torturer, pensa Thor en continuant à faire les points, cousant peu à peu la bouche de son cadet.

L'aiguille émoussée avait du mal à transpercer la chair et il y avait de plus en plus de sang autour de sa bouche et sur la main de Thor… Thor qui pleurait réellement maintenant, ce qui n'était pas une bonne chose parce que cela troublait sa vision, mais il pleurait, répétant tout en continuant à exécuter le châtiment imposé par leur père.

\- Pardonne-moi… Pardonne-moi…

En réponse, il n'y avait que la douleur et les larmes sur le visage de son frère. Un frère terrifié et dont il sentait le corps sursauter à chaque nouveau passage de l'aiguille dans sa peau. Thor aurait voulu disparaître sur le champ. Ne jamais avoir à lui faire ça.

Le sang s'accumulait aussi sur l'aiguille, rendant sa tâche de plus en plus difficile et toujours les larmes de Loki qui inondaient ses joues.

\- Pardonne-moi…

Mais Loki ne voulait pas lui pardonner, pas tout de suite. Il avait tellement mal et ce châtiment était si horrible. Il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner. Son frère savait qu'ils n'étaient pas là par hasard, il savait que c'était Odin en personne qui les avait envoyés pour remonter la piste de ce fameux sorcier. Comment son frère pouvait-il se prêter à cette parodie de Justice ? Loki avait mal. Ses lèvres étaient en feu. Le sang lui tombait dans la bouche et, comme il ne pouvait pas le cracher, il était obligé de l'avaler, se rendant malade et s'étouffant à moitié. Sa tête bourdonnait. Il était à deux doigts de perdre connaissance à cause de la douleur, mais il refusait de donner cette satisfaction à ce seigneur nain ? Il avait demandé cette punition pour se venger, pour leur faire payer leur premier passage chez eux. Loki le savait. C'étaient des représailles… Et il avait mal, tellement mal… Toujours plus de sang dans sa bouche et la nausée qui devenait plus violente. Il ne devait pas céder.

Thor observa son frère. Il le vit défaillir et sa main sur sa nuque ne fut plus qu'une simple manière de l'immobiliser, mais aussi une façon de le retenir, de l'encourager. Ses doigts caressèrent doucement l'arrière de son cou.

\- Accroche-toi. J'ai presque fini.

Les doigts tremblants et recouverts de sang, Thor parvint à faire le dernier point et coupa le fil. Il lâcha l'aiguille comme si elle le brûlait et passa son autre main derrière la nuque de son frère à deux doigts de s'évanouir.

\- Regarde-moi, je suis là.

Loki posa son regard rempli de larmes sur son aîné, luttant pour ne pas s'évanouir. Thor ne pouvait pas maîtriser ses larmes lui non plus. Tout ce sang qui maculait son menton et ses vêtements. Il trembla plus fort, ne réagissant pas tout de suite lorsque deux gardiens nains se penchèrent pour empoigner Loki sans ménagement. Ils l'arrachèrent de ses bras et Thor ne réagit qu'à ce moment-là.

\- Et ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Sa punition doit durer dix jours, vous les passerez ici ! Répondit le roi des Nains.

Thor se redressa en chancelant, cherchant le regard de son père qui hocha la tête.

\- Je serai honoré d'être votre hôte.

Son fils frémit… Honoré ? C'était bien ce qu'il venait de dire ? Thor baissa les yeux sur ses mains, des mains qui tremblaient comme des feuilles, des mains recouvertes de sang et la nausée le reprit. Thor sentit que, cette fois, il allait vomir et sortit en courant de la salle de réception.

Une fois dehors, il se pencha par-dessus une balustrade, vidant d'un coup le contenu de son estomac pendant que tout son corps se mettait à trembler. Ce n'était plus que ses mains. Les spasmes le parcouraient entièrement maintenant… Dix jours, c'était un cauchemar.

Thor vomit encore de la bile avant que ses jambes ne cèdent et qu'il se retrouve assis sur le sol, pleurant pour ce qu'il venait de faire et se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Il était un monstre… Pour leur avoir obéi, il était un monstre.

...

Thor était toujours prostré et en larmes lorsqu'il perçut vaguement des pas se rapprocher de lui. Une silhouette s'accroupit à ses côtés et posa une main sur sa tête.

\- Thor ?

Le jeune prince sursauta et redressa la tête, tombant nez à nez avec le regard plein de compassion et d'amour de sa mère.

\- Maman ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Mon petit… J'ai tellement ressenti de douleur et de désespoir que je ne pouvais ne pas venir.

\- Je suis un monstre.

\- Pourquoi tu dis une chose pareille ?

\- Je les ai écoutés… J'ai fait ce que père m'a ordonné… Pourquoi il m'a fait faire ça ? Pourquoi il m'a forcé à le torturer ? Pourquoi il m'a fait perdre mon frère ? Comment il pourra me pardonner après ça ? Je ne voulais pas le faire ! Ils m'ont forcé ! Mon petit-frère…

Thor s'effondra à moitié et sa mère le rattrapa pour le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Comment ça, on t'a forcé à torturer ton frère ?

\- C'est injuste... C'est lui qui nous a envoyé ici. Comment il a pu leur proposer ça ? Comment il a pu me forcer à faire ça ? C'est son sang maman, sur mes mains… C'est son sang… Je ne voulais pas…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait faire ? Demanda Frigga de plus en plus inquiète pour ses fils.

\- Il… Il m'a forcé à lui coudre les lèvres… Il y avait tellement de sang. Il devait l'avaler pour ne pas s'étrangler… Il pleurait… Je ne voulais pas lui faire…

Frigga frémit, serrant plus fort son fils dans ses bras.

\- Oh mon Dieu, mes tous petits… Quelle horreur !

\- Il m'a fait perdre mon frère…

\- Non, malgré cette horreur il t'aime.

\- Non… Comment il pourrait me pardonner ? De toute manière il va mourir… Que ce soit à cause de l'infection ou si on le prive de boire pendant dix jours… Il va mourir… à cause de moi… Ils m'ont forcé…

\- Non, mon petit. Je vais m'occuper de ton frère. Viens par là…

Au prix d'un effort presque surhumain, Frigga parvint à remettre Thor sur ses jambes et en le portant, elle l'emmena à l'appartement mis à disposition par le roi des Nains pour ses hôtes.

...

Frigga le déposa doucement sur le lit, se sentant touchée de le voir continuer à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Imaginer la scène lui faisait tout aussi mal et lorsqu'elle entendit le pas d'Odin, elle se dirigea directement dans l'autre pièce, prenant un air furibond.

\- Comment avez-vous pu ?

\- Frigga ?

\- Comment avez-vous pu pousser Thor à torturer son frère ?

\- Ils voulaient le décapiter. Je l'ai sauvé.

\- Vous l'avez torturé ! Hurla Frigga. Son frère n'arrive pas à s'en remettre ! Vous l'avez torturé !

\- Ce n'est qu'une punition qui…

\- Non ! Vous l'avez torturé ! Alors ? Où est mon petit ?

\- Les Nains ne vous laisseront pas approcher.

\- Je voudrais bien voir ça ! Où est mon petit ?

\- Dans une de leurs cellules, mais cela ne sert à rien, ils n'ouvriront la porte que dans dix jours.

\- Ah oui ? Je voudrais bien voir ça ! S'exclama Frigga en sortant de la salle sous le regard médusé de son époux.

OooooO

Pourtant, malgré toute la force et la détermination de la Reine, elle ne put s'approcher des cellules que trois jours plus tard, à force de persuasion, sur l'un des gardes qu'elle transforma en cochon pour le rendre un peu plus coopératif. Heureux de retrouver son aspect normal, ce dernier s'empressa d'emmener la souveraine à la cellule où se trouvait Loki.

La Mère-de-Toutes-Choses, lui adressa un regard glacial et le garde s'écarta rapidement de la porte, laissant la souveraine pénétrer seule dans la pièce.

Frigga frissonna. Elle qui n'avait pas encore totalement réussi à consoler Thor, elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait trouver dans ce cachot. Elle s'était préparée au pire, mais la scène qu'elle découvrit lui fit monter immédiatement les larmes aux yeux. Elle sentit ses mains se mettre à trembler.

\- Oh mon tout petit.

Loki était là, étendu sur un côté, les mains attachées dans le dos et les yeux clos. Frigga repéra le fil noir qui lui scellait les lèvres et le sang qui avait continué à goutter, formait une tâche sombre sous sa tête. Sa peau était d'une blancheur alarmante et ses cheveux étaient collés par la sueur et le sang sur sa joue. Des frissons le parcouraient à intervalles réguliers.

Presque au ralenti, bouleversée par cette vision, la reine s'agenouilla à ses côtés, luttant contre ses larmes.

\- Mon petit.

Elle posa une main sur son épaule, mais n'obtint pas de réaction. Alors, elle la déplaça, caressant doucement sa joue de la pointe des doigts. Loki frémit et se mit à tousser, durement, douloureusement… Frigga comprit qu'un caillot de sang devait se former dans sa bouche et il gémit faiblement avant de parvenir à mettre fin à sa quinte de toux en le ravalant. Tout son corps frémit et Frigga pressa un peu plus fort sa joue.

\- Loki ? Mon tout petit ?

Il était brûlant et la reine repensa aux mots de Thor. Une aiguille rouillée et émoussée, un fil souillé, de quoi lui transmettre une infection, ce qui était en train de se produire. Sa mère essuya ses larmes et se pencha, pour lui déposer un baiser sur la tempe.

\- Loki ?

Le jeune prince frémit et entrouvrit les yeux. Des yeux remplis de douleur et d'épuisement qui détailla la personne penchée au-dessus de lui.

\- _Maman ?_

Frigga perçut son interrogation muette.

\- Oui, mon petit… C'est moi… Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait, mon Dieu…

Elle caressa doucement sa joue pendant que le jeune homme se remit à tousser douloureusement. Comme il avait mal ! Avec une infime précaution, la reine glissa ses mains sous le corps de son garçon pour l'allonger dans ses bras après avoir fait sauter ses menottes d'un petit sort qui les brisa. Elle arrangea ses bras pour soulager ses épaules meurtries et caressa avec amour sa joue tuméfiée tout en lui murmurant quelques incantations apaisantes.

Trois jours… Trois jours et il était aussi faible. Son cœur de mère se serra. Thor avait raison, il ne tiendrait pas les dix jours de son châtiment.

Comprenant que sa mère était toujours là, Loki se força à ouvrir de nouveau les yeux. Entre ses larmes, elle lui sourit pour l'encourager.

\- Mon petit garçon, tout va bien se passer. Je suis là…

Frigga allait faire sauter le fil grossier qui le torturait, lorsqu'une autre personne entra dans la pièce. La reine redressa la tête, son regard croisant celui réprobateur de son mari, mais elle ne comptait pas se laisser impressionner.

\- Vous ne devriez pas être là, dit Odin.

\- Et vous, vous êtes sensé être un père, pas un bourreau. Regardez-le ! L'infection le ronge. Il ne tiendra pas les dix jours.

\- Je ne peux me soustraire à la volonté des Nains.

\- C'est vous qui avez eu l'idée de ce châtiment, c'est vous qui avez désigné Thor pour le faire…. Dites-moi, où est le monstre ?

\- Je ne pouvais faire autrement, ils voulaient sa mort.

\- Ces enfants sont venus ici, à votre demande.

\- Il ne fallait pas qu'ils se fassent prendre.

\- C'est donc cela votre argument ? Demanda Frigga en posant une main sur les lèvres de son fils.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Je le délivre de cette horreur.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas !

\- Croyez-moi, trois jours c'est bien suffisant. Vous êtes Odin, fils de Bor, Roi d'Asgard, vous allez faire plier les Nains et, pour une fois, vous agirez en père.

Frigga coupa le fil qu'elle retira, arrachant des petits gémissements à Loki qui prit une longue inspiration avant de se mettre à trembler.

Sa mère l'aida à se pencher en avant et son corps fut parcouru de spasmes pendant qu'il se mit à vomir tout le sang qu'il avait dû avaler de force. La reine ne le lâcha pas, l'aidant à ne pas s'effondrer et le récupéra dans ses bras, tremblant et à bout de souffle lorsqu'il eut fini.

Frigga prit un mouchoir et essuya le sang autour de la bouche de son fils tout en lui murmurant.

\- C'est fini mon petit… C'est fini… Je suis là…

Loki trembla doucement, tenta de lui faire un léger sourire, puis s'effondra contre elle, cédant à ses douleurs en perdant connaissance dans ses bras. Frigga sursauta légèrement, tentant de le garder conscient.

\- Loki ? Non, Loki !

Mais il ne réagit pas et la reine leva les yeux vers son époux.

\- Il respire à peine. Son corps est épuisé. Si je n'étais pas venue, vous l'auriez vraiment laissé mourir ?

Odin ne répondit rien et s'agenouilla, lui prenant Loki des bras. Frigga le laissa faire et le vit frissonner.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il était aussi faible.

\- Avez-vous demandé aux Nains dans quoi ils avaient fait tremper le fil ?

Odin frémit, comprenant à demi-mot ce que son épouse était en train de lui dire. Sa main pressa la joue brûlante de son fils pendant que la reine conclut sur un ton dur et rempli de colère.

\- Un jour de plus et il serait mort.

Odin frémit, se redressant en portant son fils dans ses bras.

\- Ils vont me le payer. Pardonne-moi, mon fils.


	63. Tenter de réparer ce qui peut l'être

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de bêtises…**

 **Dans ce 63 ème chapitre, après ce qu'ils ont vécus chez les nains, Thor et Loki pourront-ils réapprendre à se parler.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS 1 : Alors j'ai eu des discussions au fait, il y a un certains temps que l'âge de Thor et Loki dans l'histoire et leur manière d'agir. En fait, je les vois un peu comme les elfes de Tolkien, pas vraiment majeur avant leur cent ans, étant donné qu'ils ont au minimum plus de 1500 ans, donc ce sont vraiment les aventures de leur jeunesse**

 **PS 2 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **LES FILS D'ODIN**_

 _ **Chapitre 63 : Tenter de réparer ce qui peut l'être**_

Thor tambourina une fois de plus à la porte de la chambre de son cadet. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il tentait d'avoir une discussion avec lui, mais Loki s'obstinait à ne pas vouloir lui ouvrir.et Thor se sentait de plus en plus désespéré parce qu'il savait que c'était de la souffrance que son jeune frère laisser transparaître dans cette attitude.

\- Loki, je t'en prie, il faut qu'on parle. Je ne partirai pas tant que je n'aurais pas eu une discussion avec toi. Ouvre-moi la porte Loki ! Je t'en prie, ouvre ! Loki !

Le jeune prince était têtu, mais son aîné était résistant et ce fut sans doute ce qui le fit craquer pensa Thor lorsque la porte de sa chambre se déverrouilla enfin. Thor la poussa et entra à l'intérieur doucement et en ressentant une étrange appréhension qui lui noua le ventre. La pièce était plongée dans le noir et deux étagères étaient renversées sur le sol. Thor frémit. Les explosions de colère de son frère étaient rares et celles-ci trahissaient son mal être.

\- Loki ?

Dans la pénombre, Thor avait repéré son jeune frère assis contre le mur du fond, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, les cheveux en désordre. Il paraissait tellement dévasté et sauvage. Thor s'approcha doucement et posa un genou à terre pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

\- Loki ?

N'obtenant toujours ni mot, ni réaction, il avança la main pour toucher sa joue sur laquelle il voyait le sillon formé par ses larmes, mais Loki sursauta de peur et poussa sa main.

\- Ne me touche pas.

\- Loki, arrête, tenta de le rassurer Thor en observant les petites cicatrices encore rouges et bien visibles autour de ses lèvres.

\- Laisse-moi !

\- Non, je…

\- Laisse-moi ! Hurla Loki en le repoussant plus violemment.

Ne s'attendant pas à un geste aussi brusque, Thor perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva assis par terre devant son jeune frère qui se redressa un peu en tremblant d'émotion.

\- Tu m'as torturé Thor !

\- Loki, tenta de l'apaiser Thor en se redressant.

\- Non ! Il n'y a rien que tu puisses dire contre ça ! C'est la vérité ! Tu m'as torturé !

Thor encaissa la douleur, la peine et la rage contenues dans les mots de son frère, mais il finit de se redresser pour se mettre face à lui, tentant de glisser sa main sur sa nuque tout en lui répondant d'un air triste.

\- Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

\- C'est faux ! Lui répliqua Loki en le repoussant une nouvelle fois tout en tremblant de plus en plus. Et tu le sais !

\- Loki !

\- Non ! Hurla plus fort Loki, ne maîtrisant plus ni sa colère, ni son corps qui continuait de trembler comme une feuille. Tu aurais pu dire que c'était Odin qui nous avait envoyé là-bas, pour le forcer à tout avouer ! Tu aurais pu refuser de le faire ! Jeter cette aiguille par terre ! Me protéger ! Tu m'avais juré de me protéger !

Loki tremblait réellement de plus en plus et les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il ne semble s'en apercevoir. Thor était bouleversé de voir son jeune frère dans un tel état. Il essaya une nouvelle approche de la main pour le prendre par une épaule, mais ce dernier le repoussa une nouvelle fois en hurlant de rage.

\- Tu m'avais promis de me protéger ! De ne pas me faire de mal ! Et tu m'as torturé ! Moi, je ne l'aurais pas fait ! Ils auraient pu me tuer, je ne l'aurais pas fait !

Loki se tut totalement en larmes et s'effondrant à moitié. Thor se rapprocha une nouvelle fois, luttant un peu avec lui, mais parvenant à le ramener enfin dans ses bras. Sa main pressa sa nuque pendant qu'il le força à poser sa tête sur son épaule. Il sentit ses larmes et les tremblements de douleur de son corps pendant qu'il hoqueta doucement.

\- Laisse-moi ! Laisse-moi !

\- Non !

\- Tu m'as torturé, laisse-moi !

Loki continuait de se débattre pour la forme, mais sa détresse et son épuisement avaient lentement raison de ses dernières forces et son aîné comprit qu'il n'avait pas non plus très envie de quitter ses bras finalement. Alors, il le garda dans ses bras, le berçant même doucement pour l'apaiser.

\- Je suis désolé,Loki.

\- C'est faux, tu l'as fait ! Sanglota le jeune homme en laissant sa tête sur son épaule. J'ai eu si mal… Je…

Terrassé par ses larmes, Loki ne put terminer sa phrase et Thor pressa un peu plus sa nuque pour tenter de le calmer. Ses pleurs l'épuisaient et son mal-être se trahissait physiquement. Comme il paraissait fragile et amaigri maintenant qu'il le tenait contre lui. Lui qui n'était pas épais à la base, il aurait pu lui compter les côtes sans aucune difficulté. Thor prit une inspiration pour tenter de se maîtriser, ne parvenant pourtant pas à retenir ses larmes pendant que Loki hoquetait doucement tout en se laissant aller finalement contre lui, exténué par tout ce qu'il avait traversé dans la semaine.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? Je voulais que tu me protèges… J'étais déjà si épuisé…

\- Je suis désolé. J'étais pétrifié… J'ai détesté notre père quand il m'a ordonné de te faire ça. Je ne savais pas comment faire… Je te promets que ça n'a pas été plus facile pour moi et que je tremble dès que j'y pense. Je ne voulais pas te faire ça… Mais… Je me suis dit que je te ferais moins mal que si c'était l'un de ces types, que je ferais attention, mais j'ai bien vu que tu souffrais quand même. J'ai agi comme un monstre. Pardonne-moi.

Loki continua de pleurer sans rien dire. Il avait du mal à supporter l'idée que ce frère qu'il aimait plus que tout, plus que sa propre vie, ait pu lui faire ça, lui qui avait tant souffert, mais il aimait aussi être dans ses bras, là tout de suite. Toutefois, il n'était pas prêt à lui pardonner, pas tout de suite, sans doute jamais en fait.

\- J'ai eu tellement mal…

\- Je suis désolé. J'ai paniqué… Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir.

\- Ils ont voulu me tuer et tu les as aidés.

\- Non, ne dis pas ça, murmura Thor dont les sanglots étrillaient la voix.

\- C'est pourtant la vérité. Tu les as aidés…

\- Loki, je te l'ai dit, je pensais te faire moins mal qu'eux. Si tu savais ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'avais ton sang sur mes doigts… J'aurais voulu mourir, petit-frère…

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas compris ? Ils voulaient ma mort. Si tu savais comme j'ai eu mal. Je me suis senti mourir à cause du poison et de la fièvre. Je ne pouvais pas respirer. J'avais tellement de sang dans la bouche.

Thor se mit à trembler à son tour en écoutant les mots saccadés de son cadet et ses bras le serrèrent un peu plus fort contre lui.

\- Je suis tellement désolé. Je sais que c'est ridicule de ne dire que ça, mais c'est la vérité. Pardonne-moi petit-frère. Ça te prendra du temps, je le sais, mais ne me rejette pas. J'aurais dû réfléchir… J'ai tellement été choqué par cette punition, par le fait qu'elle vienne de notre père… Je suis désolé… Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour t'aider.

Loki frémit et les premiers mots qui lui vinrent en tête furent : _« Rien, tu les as aidés à me torturer, tu les as aidés à essayer de me tuer. Toi qui m'avais juré d'être là pour moi, tu as tout oublié en une fraction de secondes. Je ne suis à rien tes yeux, je le sais… Je… »_

Les pensées de Loki furent interrompues par des larmes qui tombèrent sur sa joue. Un peu surpris, il redressa la tête, découvrant la détresse réelle, sincère, de son aîné et comprenant qu'il n'était pas le seul à trembler. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Est-ce que Thor souffrait réellement lui aussi, finalement ? Le jeune homme en fut surpris et ému. Cela avait dû être difficile pour son aîné aussi. Il ne pouvait le nier. Les deux avaient été trahis par leur père et malgré sa colère et sa douleur, Loki devait bien admettre qu'il n'était pas si mal dans ses bras… mieux même… Il en avait besoin. Cette constatation le frappa brutalement, le prenant presque par surprise. Alors, il déposa de nouveau sa tête sur l'épaule de Thor et murmura tout doucement d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Est-ce que tu peux rester un peu ?

Thor frémit, mais fut heureux d'entendre ces quelques mots. Rester, bien sûr qu'il pouvait rester ! Il refusait de le laisser seul dans un état de détresse émotionnelle aussi violente. Doucement, il resserra ses bras autour de lui et répondit en essayant de contrôler ses larmes.

\- Bien sûr que je peux rester. Autant de temps que tu en auras besoin, petit-frère.

\- Je suis si fatigué.

\- Je le vois bien. Je suis là, tu sais.

Loki hocha doucement la tête et laissa ses yeux se fermer. Il était exténué. Peut-être que son esprit le laisserait prendre un peu de repos, maintenant qu'il n'était plus seul, maintenant qu'il se rendait compte d'un coup qu'il ne lui en voulait peut-être pas autant qu'il le pensait.

Thor l'observa fermer les yeux. Ce n'était pas de la fatigue, il le voyait bien, c'était au-delà. Son jeune frère semblait ne pas avoir dormi depuis des nuits entières, il était à bout de forces, perdu et désemparé. Il devait être là pour lui, le rassurer, lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait. Les tremblements s'estompèrent doucement et en quelques minutes sa respiration se fit plus régulière. Thor caressa doucement l'arrière de sa tête, cherchant à lui transmettre de l'affection pour l'apaiser et chasser les cauchemars qui ne manqueraient pas de venir la harceler avec ce qu'il avait vécu.

\- Je suis là.

OooooO

Assis sur le sol, dans la pénombre de la chambre, les deux frères ne remarquèrent pas la silhouette de leur mère, appuyée contre le mur du couloir, en larmes. En larmes parce qu'elle était bouleversée par la douleur et la détresse de ses enfants, bouleversée par leurs mots et leurs peines. C'était si injuste de les dresser l'un contre l'autre, eux qui s'aimaient tellement. Ils ne méritaient pas cela, ces deux enfants. Les voir à deux doigts de se perdre lui avait déchiré le cœur, elle qui les aimait plus que sa vie. Les images heureuses de leur enfance tournaient dans sa tête. Comment avait-elle pu les laisser en arriver là ? Ils allaient se perdre. Un jour, leur amour ne suffirait pas à refermer les plaies. Ils allaient se perdre pour l'égoïsme d'un père qui était un roi avant tout et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire contre ça. Elle l'avait compris et cela lui faisait chaque jour un peu plus mal parce qu'elle ne voulait pas cela, surtout pas. Pour le moment, ils arrivaient encore à tenir, à faire en sorte que leur amour efface une partie de la souffrance, mais elle savait que ce moment-là, cette horreur qu'ils avaient traversée, venait d'ouvrir un fossé qui ne se refermerait plus.

\- Je suis tellement désolée mes petits, j'aurais dû mieux vous protéger.


	64. Placer le devoir au-dessus du reste

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de bêtises…**

 **Dans ce 64 ème chapitre, alors que Frigga tente d'aider ses fils a traversé cette épreuve, une nouvelle menace semble peser sur Asgard.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS 1 : Alors j'ai eu des discussions au fait, il y a un certains temps que l'âge de Thor et Loki dans l'histoire et leur manière d'agir. En fait, je les vois un peu comme les elfes de Tolkien, pas vraiment majeur avant leur cent ans, étant donné qu'ils ont au minimum plus de 1500 ans, donc ce sont vraiment les aventures de leur jeunesse**

 **PS 2 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **LES FILS D'ODIN**_

 _ **Chapitre 64 : Placer le devoir au-dessus du reste**_

Frigga renversa la tête en arrière, essuyant ses larmes et cherchant à se refaire une contenance. Elle n'était pas venue ici uniquement pour voir si ses enfants avaient réussis à se parler. La reine inspira et poussa doucement la porte de la chambre de son plus jeune fils. La pénombre, les meubles renversés, elle lutta pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer et se rapprocha.

Thor était assis, le dos au mur, serrant son frère effondré contre lui. La tête penchée en arrière, il pleurait silencieusement, tentant de ne pas réveiller son petit-frère endormi d'épuisement dans ses bras.

Frigga se mit à genoux à ses côtés, passant une main sur son visage et dans ses cheveux.

\- Ne pleurs plus.

\- Je ne peux pas, sanglota Thor en laissant sa joue se reposer sur la main de sa mère.

\- Thor, tenta-t-elle de l'apaiser.

\- Il a raison… Je l'ai torturé… Je pensais lui faire moins mal, mais je l'ai torturé. Comment il pourrait me pardonner ? Comment je vais pouvoir vivre avec ça ? J'ai torturé mon petit frère. J' ai son sang sur les mains. Je suis un monstre.

\- Arrête. Regarde. Il dort dans tes bras.

\- C'est l'épuisement. Il n'en pouvait plus. Ça fait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas fermé les yeux.

\- Toi aussi et ça se voit, mon grand.

\- Mais lui, c'est depuis que je l'ai torturé.

\- Ne pense pas à ça, c'est dans tes bras qu'il s'est effondré. Arrête de pleurer. Vous êtes forts mes fils. Vous surmonterez cette épreuve. Ce n'est pas à toi qu'il devrait en vouloir.

\- Et à qui d'autres ? Je ne l'ai pas protégé. Je l'ai perdu.

\- Non, il est dans tes bras. Ne dis pas ça…

\- Je ne le comprends pas tout le temps, mais c'est mon petit frère. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. J'étais perdu.

\- Allons, tout ira bien, ne laissez pas ces manigances vous faire du mal.

\- Le seul qui a fait du mal à l'autre, pour l'instant c'est moi.

\- Tu ne le voulais pas, mon enfant, et tes larmes le prouvent, mais tu sais, tu as raison sur un point. Que ce soit toi qui lui aies fait ça, lui a évité des lésions plus graves.

\- Si je ne l'avais pas fait, il n'y en aurait pas eu.

\- Thor, si tu ne l'avais pas fait, ils l'auraient décapité. Tu lui as sauvé la vie et au fond de lui, il le sait. C'est pour ça qu'il s'est endormi dans tes bras.

\- C'est faux…

\- Non.

\- Il ne méritait pas cette punition… Tout était de ma faute. Je ne sais pas si les Nains sont réellement nos ennemis ou s'ils sont manipulés par ce sorcier de l'ombre, mais il se passe des choses étranges et… Loki m'a sauvé… Il s'est laissé prendre par les Nains pour me protéger du sorcier… Et voilà comment je l'ai remercié… Je suis un monstre.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser dire ça. Toute cette histoire vous a dépassés. Votre père n'aurait jamais dû vous envoyer là-bas seuls. Ce sorcier est trop dangereux et vous n'étiez pas tout à fait remis.

\- Je l'ai torturé.

\- Je veux que tu arrêtes de penser à ça. Vous allez traverser cette épreuve ensemble.

Thor hocha la tête. Il avait envie de croire aux mots de sa mère.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ?

\- Si tu commençais par fermer les yeux. Vous auriez été mieux dans un lit, mais tu es aussi épuisé que lui. Ferme les yeux.

\- Je ne pourrais pas dormir.

\- Si… Dors… Ferme les yeux.

La main de sa mère pressa un peu plus fort sa joue et le jeune homme soupira avant de laisser ses yeux se fermer. C'était vrai. Il était totalement épuisé, mais il ne pensait réussir à s'endormir. Pourtant, il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Thor pour le faire. Frigga lui caressa doucement la joue et se pencha pour lui donner un baiser sur le front avant de faire glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux de son cadet.

\- Reposez-vous mes petits.

En chancelant, elle se redressa et sortit de la chambre. Sursautant un peu lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à son époux.

\- Vous avez retrouvé Thor ?

\- Il est auprès de son frère.

\- Vous lui avez dit ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Que nous avons besoin de lui pour la délégation qui arrive ce soir.

\- Non… Ce n'est pas le moment.

\- Mais j'ai besoin de lui pour…

\- Vous êtes vraiment en train de me demander de le réveiller ?

Odin fronça les sourcils.

\- Il dort ?

Son épouse prit un air effaré.

\- Comment pouvez-vous être aussi détaché ? Vous avez torturé vos fils. Loki est brisé et Thor n'arrive pas à vivre avec ce que vous l'avez forcé à faire. Ils ont mis une semaine pour se parler de nouveau. Alors, je n'irai pas les réveiller, pas maintenant qu'ils se sont enfin endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- Je sais que le poison était violent, mais…

\- Non, le coupa de nouveau Frigga. Cela n'a rien à voir avec le poison. Thor a le sang de son frère sur les mains. Il l'a torturé par votre faute et il n'arrive pas à se le pardonner.

\- Les Nains voulaient la tête de Loki et punir Thor de 500 coups de fouets, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour les sauver.

\- Votre punition les a brisé tous les deux. Ils ont parfois du mal à se comprendre, mais ils s'aiment ces deux enfants. Vous auriez dû les protéger. Ils y sont allés pour vous, pour démasquer ce sorcier qui les a piégés encore une fois.

\- Je ne pouvais pas risquer une guerre avec les Nains.

Frigga frissonna, soupirant doucement.

\- Est-ce que vous aurez le courage de pousser cette porte pour voir les conséquences de vos choix ?

Odin jeta un coup d'œil rapide en direction de la porte de la chambre de Loki et soupira.

\- Je dois préparer l'arrivée de la délégation.

Frigga fut prise d'un petit rire nerveux.

\- Bien sûr… Où avais-je la tête ?

\- Que voulez-vous, je me doute bien que cette expérience a été terrible pour eux, mais la galaxie ne va pas s'arrêter de tourner. Nous avons des obligations.

\- Bien sûr, il est juste dommage que celles de Roi prennent toujours le pas sur celles de père.

OoooO

Loki frémit doucement. Le jeune homme ne savait plus vraiment ce qui s'était passé, alors il parut surpris de se retrouver ainsi, dans les bras de son frère. Lui qui avait été bouleversé de le voir obéir à leur père, lui qui l'avait torturé pour faire plaisir aux Nains. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute, mais il n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner. Il avait eu si mal. Il s'était senti mourir à cause du poison… Il savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour oublier, même s'il savait qu'il n'oublierait jamais vraiment.

Loki redressa la tête, découvrant les sillons de larmes sur les joues de son aîné et se rappelant soudainement de ses pleurs et de ses mots. Loki frissonna. Son frère souffrait lui aussi. Il ne pouvait pas le nier et les cernes sous ses yeux montraient que, tout comme lui, il avait besoin de sommeil.

Avec précaution, il se redressa pour ne pas le réveiller. Ses jambes vacillèrent, mais il parvint à ne pas s'écrouler en s'agrippant au mur. Il se demanda un instant s'il devait ou non le réveiller. Toutefois, il devait bien admettre qu'il paraissait pâle et épuisé. Alors Loki décida de ne pas le faire. Il n'était pas forcément bien installé, assis par terre sur le sol de sa chambre, mais au moins il pouvait se reposer un peu.

Le jeune dieu tourna la tête vers l'extérieur. Par l'interstice entre ses rideaux, il vit qu'il faisait nuit. C'était parfait. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air, de sortir de là et de se retrouver seul, loin du palais.

Laissant Thor dans sa chambre, il en sortit discrètement, invoquant sa magie pour qu'elle lui donne un aspect plus présentable et qu'elle gomme les cicatrices non guéries autour de ses lèvres. L'humiliation avait été assez douloureuse pour qu'il ne l'affiche pas aux yeux de tous.

...

En traversant les couloirs du palais d'un pas maîtrisé pour ne pas attirer l'attention, Loki capta une certaine agitation qui l'intrigua. Les gens semblaient excités ou nerveux. Le jeune prince comprit qu'il se passait sans doute quelque chose d'important. Ce n'était pas que les affaires asgardiennes l'intéressaient vraiment en ce moment, mais cela piqua au vif sa curiosité. Lire les esprits autour de lui ne suffisant pas, il bifurqua discrètement sur la droite, se rapprochant des grandes salles de réception.

La garde avait été renforcée, ce qui lui indiqua qu'il avait raison. Il se passait bien quelque chose. Les eirhenjars ne prêtèrent pas attention à lui. Après tout, si le roi traitait d'affaires importantes, la venue de son fils était d'une logique implacable. Désireux toutefois de ne pas se faire embarquer dans une interminable discussion politique, Loki joua habilement de la structure de la salle, se camouflant derrière des colonnes pour s'approcher sans être remarqué. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Le jeune homme aimait ces discussions, il aimait chercher la faille à exploiter chez son interlocuteur pour le retourner et lui faire faire ce que lui voulait, mais il n'avait pas la tête à ça, pas aujourd'hui. Sa migraine, son affaiblissement physique et son état psychologique général ne se prêtaient pas à ce genre de jeux. Par contre, il voulait savoir ce qui se passait, parce que le jeune homme subodorait que cette agitation trahissait quelque chose d'important. Il se plaqua donc contre l'une des plus importantes colonnes, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer sur son père et ses invités. Du coin de l'œil, il avait reconnu différents notables de différents clans alliés et il avait compris instinctivement que ce qu'il allait découvrir risquait d'être intéressant, surtout qu'ils paraissaient nerveux.

\- Nous ne sommes pas fous, vous devez nous croire. C'étaient des démons du feu.

\- Mais vous en êtes sûrs ? Demanda Odin apparemment plus que circonspect envers les dires de la délégation. Depuis que Surtur a été vaincu, plus de danger ne nous menace depuis Muspellheim.

\- Bien sûr que j'en suis sûr, dit l'un des hommes en relevant sa manche pour montrer une imposante marque de brûlure sur son bras.

Odin frémit. L'affaire était si sérieuse que même Loki qui ne parvenait pourtant pas à lire dans son père, comprit son angoisse soudaine.

\- Vous devez nous aider.

\- Bien évidemment, je vous invite à finir cette discussion autour d'un repas. Cette menace est sérieuse, je prendrai la tête de l'armée avec mon fils pour éclaircir ce mystère.

La phrase d'Odin résonna comme un coup de poing en pleine poitrine, un coup qui plia Loki en deux. « Son fils » à la place de « ses fils », le jeune homme n'était pas dupe, il parlait de Thor… uniquement de Thor. Thor qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas condamné au même châtiment qu'il lui avait fait subir. La détresse lui scia les jambes et Loki dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas crier pendant qu'il se laissa glisser le dos contre la colonne, se retrouvant à genoux sur le sol en tremblant doucement. Trop… trop de disputes depuis trop longtemps. Le jeune prince lutta contre ses larmes. Il ne pouvait pas céder et lui donner cette satisfaction. Il parvint à se maîtriser, frémissant une fois de plus en entendant son père répondre à une question.

\- Bien sûr, Thor est un guerrier magnifique, fort, courageux, il sera un grand roi et mon digne successeur, vous pouvez vous fier à lui comme vous vous fiez à moi.

Fort et resplendissant, tout ce que Loki n'était pas… tout ce que son père voulait que ses enfants soient. Tout ce qui venait de le priver de ce qu'il était… « mon fils »… Comme si Odin n'en avait plus qu'un désormais. Un dont il vantait les mérites.

Sortir de sa chambre n'était pas une bonne idée. Il avait voulu croire, quand il leur avait confié cette mission à tous les deux, que les vieilles querelles avaient disparu, mais l'échec avait tout démultiplié. Loki venait de comprendre le pourquoi de son châtiment cruel. Odin le tenait pour responsable du désastre de leur mission, celui qui s'était fait prendre.Pourquoi ne leur avait-il pas demandé comment tout cela s'était passé ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas voulu savoir que Thor avait failli y laisser sa vie ? Et que Loki… Loki l'avait sauvé, se sacrifiant en se dévoilant aux Nains pour que son frère puisse échapper au sorcier. Et voilà sa récompense. Un frère qui malgré les regrets qu'il exprimait, l'avait torturé pour se faire bien voir par un père qui lui retirait sa place de fils. La douleur le plia en deux et Loki crut même qu'il allait s'effondrer, mais il se reprit. Il ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction.


	65. Les démons de feu

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de bêtises…**

 **Dans ce 65 ème chapitre, alors que Thor tente de retrouver son frère, la menace semble se préciser.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **J'en profite pour adresser un immense merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire et qui viennent de lui faire passer les 12 000 vues !**

 **PS 1 : Alors j'ai eu des discussions au fait, il y a un certains temps que l'âge de Thor et Loki dans l'histoire et leur manière d'agir. En fait, je les vois un peu comme les elfes de Tolkien, pas vraiment majeur avant leur cent ans, étant donné qu'ils ont au minimum plus de 1500 ans, donc ce sont vraiment les aventures de leur jeunesse**

 **PS 2 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **LES FILS D'ODIN**_

 _ **Chapitre 65 : Les démons de feu**_

Loki ne sut jamais combien de temps, il resta prostré, à demi-effondré derrière cette colonne, tentant de maîtriser ses émotions, ses tremblements et sa douleur. Quoi qu'il en fut, lorsque son souffle lui revint, il serra les poings et se redressa, chancelant légèrement tant à cause de ses douleurs physiques que morales. Il se sentait épuisé. Sortir de sa chambre était réellement une mauvaise idée. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû rester dans les bras de Thor, profitant une dernière fois de ce frère qu'il était en train de perdre.

Une fois que ses jambes eurent fini de trembler, il décida de sortir de cette pièce maudite, invoquant une nouvelle fois sa magie pour contrôler son apparence et bloquer les pensées des gens. Les siennes étaient déjà bien assez désordonnées et erratiques pour qu'il n'y ajoute celle des autres. Le problème fut, que du coup, il perdit de son attention, sursautant brutalement lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

\- Loki ?

Dans un réflexe qu'il ne contrôla pas, une lame jaillit entre ses doigts, mais une main ferme et précise lui bloqua le poignet, le désarmant dans la foulée.

\- Tu es devenu fou ?

\- Sif ? Sursauta le jeune homme en découvrant le visage contrarié et sérieux de son amie.

La guerrière lui lâcha le poignet et prit un air sombre. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle tentait d'avoir une conversation sérieuse en tête à tête avec lui, mais Loki excellait dans l'art de l'esquive. Le retrouver seul dans la grande salle était peut-être une occasion de l'aborder.

\- Je préfère rester seul en ce moment.

\- Je le vois bien et cela ne date pas d'aujourd'hui.

Loki fronça les sourcils et Sif s'adoucit, posant une main sur sa joue. Une main que le jeune homme ne repoussa pas.

\- Comment tu vas ?

\- Toi aussi tu veux voir les cicatrices ? Demanda Loki en reculant la tête pour forcer sa main à lâcher sa joue.

Ce n'était pas qu'il avait réellement envie d'être désagréable, mais la voir là, seule dans la même pièce que lui, réveillait des sentiments qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler dans son état actuel. Alors il était simple, bien plus simple de se montrer froid, détaché et ironique. Elle serait blessée par cette attitude, mais lui pourrait se protéger d'une nouvelle douleur qu'il ne voulait pas endurer. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il ne pouvait pas tout gérer en même temps.

\- Pourquoi tu parais surprise ? Je sais bien que les nouvelles vont vite dans ce palais, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer l'animal de foire.

Il fit mine de s'éloigner, mais Sif le rattrapa par un bras. Il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse filer dans cet état. Il était mal et elle le voyait. Elle le voyait parce qu'elle avait appris à le connaître.

\- Arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu es livide et je te connais assez pour voir que tu vas mal !

Loki émit un léger rire ironique avant de répondre d'un ton cinglant.

\- Comment je serais censé être alors que mon père a demandé à mon frère de me torturer ? Hein ?

\- Loki, ne fais pas ça.

\- De quoi.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider à…

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! Tu comprends ça ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Tu es comme tous ces gens de toute manière, tu as juste besoin de te servir de moi de la manière qui te fait plaisir ! Comme les autres.

\- Non ! Loki, je…

\- Reste à ta place et moi à la mienne. Nous n'appartenons pas au même monde !

\- Loki !

La jeune femme tenta de retenir son ami, comprenant bien qu'il y avait de la douleur dans son attitude, mais ce dernier l'en empêcha et quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide et sans appel.

OoooO

Thor frémit en se réveillant. Une certaine douleur remonta dans sa nuque et il s'étira en cherchant à se rappeler ce qui s'était passé. D'un coup d'œil, il se remémora tout ce qui s'était passé : les larmes de Loki, les siennes aussi, leur épuisement et les mots de sa mère cherchant à l'apaiser. Il frissonna et posa une main sur le sol. Il était toujours assis par terre dans la chambre de son frère, mais ce dernier semblait avoir disparu. En grimaçant, le jeune dieu se redressa et regarda autour de lui.

\- Loki ?

Mais personne ne lui répondit et il comprit qu'il était effectivement seul dans la pièce. En jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, il constata qu'il faisait nuit. Connaissant son frère, il devait être dehors, cherchant du calme dans un recoin du jardin.

Thor hésita. Est-ce qu'il devait regagner sa chambre ou partir à sa recherche ? Il ne voulait pas le braquer, mais il lui avait paru tellement affaibli qu'il eut peur aussi qu'il ne s'effondre d'épuisement dans un coin du parc, se mettant en danger. Alors il décida d'essayer de le retrouver. Paradoxalement, Thor savait que ce ne serait pas si difficile. Son petit frère se voulait mystérieux et solitaire, mais son aîné avait cet instinct qui lui permettait de le retrouver bien plus facilement que ce dernier le voulait.

Le jeune homme décida donc de le retrouver et fut surpris par ses jambes qui faillirent céder. De justesse, il se rattrapa après le mur, s'évitant la chute et frémit. A l'évidence, son frère n'était pas le seul à être fatigué, mais Loki avait des raisons plus sérieuses que lui de l'être. Thor serra les poings, tentant de contrôler le tremblement de ses jambes. Tout était de sa faute. Lui qui se disait courageux, il avait été ridicule. Ce n'était pas ça, faire preuve de courage. Il aurait dû s'opposer à leur père et le protéger. C'était ridicule de se sentir aussi désarmé lorsqu'Odin posait son regard sur lui. C'était ridicule de ne pas trouver les mots pour lui parler. S'il avait eu le courage de lui dire non, il ne savait pas ce qui se serait passé, mais son frère n'aurait pas subi cette horreur… Une horreur qui le marquerait à vie à cause de lui.

Thor essuya une larme furtive qu'il n'avait pas pu retenir. Toutefois, ses jambes parurent enfin lui répondre et le jeune homme sortit de la chambre de son frère. Le palais était plongé dans le noir, mais il ressentit une étrange impression. Des picotements remontèrent le long de ses bras pour le prévenir d'un danger. C'était ridicule, ça aussi. Depuis l'attaque des Elfes Noirs, la sécurité avait encore été renforcée, surtout avec la menace que faisait planer le sorcier sur Asgard depuis de trop long mois.

...

D'un pas rapide, Thor dévala les marches qui menaient au jardin, tournant sur la droite pour s'enfoncer un peu plus loin dans les méandres du parc du palais. Thor savait très exactement où il allait. Il y avait un bosquet au fond du parc, hors de vue du palais et donnant sur l'horizon. Le jeune homme pensait que c'était un bon lieu pour commencer sa recherche parce que son frère aimait perdre son regard dans le vide pour réfléchir.

En se rapprochant, un sourire léger se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il avait vu juste. Loki était là, assis sur l'herbe, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine, dans une position qu'il adoptait de manière quasi-systématique quand il avait besoin de réfléchir en se refermant sur soi.

A ses côtés, lové contre lui, dormait Svart. Le grand loup noir allait se promener dans la forêt pour laisser son instinct prendre le dessus, mais il revenait toujours vers Loki qui l'avait soigné. Le jeune prince et l'animal était devenu presque inséparable. Son frère était définitivement plus doué avec les animaux qu'avec les humains sur certains points.

Quand il se rapprocha, le loup leva la tête et grogna doucement. Loki l'apaisa en posant une main sur sa tête.

\- Doucement, ce n'est pas un ennemi.

\- Content de te l'entendre dire, dit Thor en s'asseyant de l'autre côté de son frère.

Il lui tourna un léger regard, remarquant des traces de larmes que faisaient briller les rayons de la Lune sur sa peau trop pâle. Pour ne pas le blesser, il choisit de ne pas lui en parler, laissant juste son épaule s'appuyer contre la sienne pour le soutenir différemment.

\- La nuit est si paisible, murmura Thor.

Loki lui lança un regard étrange, même s'il apprécia qu'il ne relève pas qu'il avait encore pleuré. Il se trouvait déjà bien assez faible et pathétique de ne pas réussir à retenir ses émotions. Son frère n'était peut-être pas qu'une brute sans cervelle finalement. Discrètement, il essuya ses larmes et répondit doucement.

\- Trop…

\- Tu sens la même chose que moi ? Demanda Thor qui ressentait un étrange malaise.

\- Tout dépend… Ecoute…

\- Je n'entends rien, répondit le jeune dieu du tonnerre après s'être tu de longues secondes.

\- C'est bien le problème… Pas d'oiseaux, pas de bruit… Juste le silence.

\- Et ce n'est pas bien ?

\- A toi de me le dire ? Lui répliqua son frère sur un ton amusé.

Thor frémit. Les picotements se faisaient plus forts, tentant de lui signaler qu'un danger approchait.

\- Est-ce que tu sais qui notre père reçoit ? Demanda Thor, changeant légèrement de conversation.

Loki tourna un coup d'œil à son frère, se renfrognant presque immédiatement tout en marmonnant.

\- Pour cela, il aurait fallu l'espionner.

\- Loki !

\- Quoi, tu n'es pas dans les secrets du Père-de-Toutes-Choses ? Je pensais pourtant que c'était la place de son fils.

Thor fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Rien… Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Au final, Asgard n'a qu'un seul prince.

\- Hey, répondit Thor en glissant une main sur la nuque de son frère. Ne dis pas une chose pareille.

Loki pencha la tête en direction de son frère, pour sentir un peu plus sa main mais sans dire un mot. Thor frémit devant la légère demande d'affection de son petit-frère encore traumatisé par ce qu'il avait vécu.

\- Loki… Je ne laisserai personne me dire que mon frère est quelqu'un d'inexistant.

\- Ta naïveté me touche, murmura si faiblement Loki que son frère l'entendit à peine.

Thor pressa doucement la nuque de Loki avant de retirer sa main et d'appuyer son épaule un peu plus fort contre la sienne.

\- Alors ? Qui est avec notre Père ?

Loki capta le sourire en coin de son ainé et ne put réprimer lui-même un léger sourire.

\- Rien qui vaille.

\- Tu m'expliques.

\- Ces gens parlent des démons du feu, de Surtur et de…

Le jeune dieu ne termina pas sa phrase car Svart se redressa vivement en grognant. Les regards des deux frères se croisèrent et ils se levèrent tous les deux d'un bond sans dire un mot. Ils le savaient. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

A grande vitesse, les deux frères remontèrent du jardin juste à temps pour apercevoir deux démons du feu se diriger vers le palais après avoir neutraliser deux gardes dont les corps mutilés se trouvaient à leurs pieds.

Thor laissa échapper un juron et tendit la main, appelant son marteau à le rejoindre pendant que Loki laissa sa magie devenir visible. Une aura verdâtre émana de ses mains et de ses avant-bras pendant que des poignards apparurent entre ses doigts.

Instinctivement, les démons du feu comprirent qu'ils étaient en danger. Ils pivotèrent pour se trouver nez à nez avec les deux princes qui foncèrent dans leur direction.

Laissant libre cours à la rage qui l'habitait depuis plusieurs jours, Loki envoya une boule d'énergie qui frappa brutalement le premier, le déstabilisant avant qu'une lame ne se plante en plein cœur et que de l'autre, tournoyant autour de sa cible, le jeune homme l'égorge d'un coup sec.

A ses côtés, d'un coup de marteau, Thor désarma le deuxième démon avant de le frapper en pleine tête. Il s'écroula lourdement sur le sol, mort.

Un peu essoufflé, les deux frères se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

\- Tu disais quoi ? Demanda Loki à son frère.

\- Qu'il est temps d'aller voir ce qui se passe sur Muspellheim.


	66. Le retour du seigneur de Muspellheim

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de bêtises…**

 **Dans ce 66 ème chapitre, Soucieux de comprendre ce qui se passe sur Muspellheim, Thor embarque ses amis sur la Terre de Feu. Soucieux d'éviter qu'ils ne déclenchent une catastrophe, Loki décide de les accompagner**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS 1 : Alors j'ai eu des discussions au fait, il y a un certains temps que l'âge de Thor et Loki dans l'histoire et leur manière d'agir. En fait, je les vois un peu comme les elfes de Tolkien, pas vraiment majeur avant leur cent ans, étant donné qu'ils ont au minimum plus de 1500 ans, donc ce sont vraiment les aventures de leur jeunesse**

 **PS 2 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **LES FILS D'ODIN**_

 _ **Chapitre 66 :**_ _ **Le retour du seigneur de Muspellheim**_

D'un pas rapide, Thor dévala les escaliers qui menaient hors du palais. Il paraissait étrangement agacé. Il fallait dire que de retrouver deux démons de feu en plein palais sans savoir d'où ils pouvaient venir avait de quoi énerver. Il y avait d'abord eu les Elfes Noirs et maintenant ça… Oui, Thor était en colère. Toutefois, un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il aperçut le Trio Palatin et Sif qui l'attendaient au bas des marches. Le jeune dieu du tonnerre s'arrêta devant ses amis, souriant légèrement.

\- Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Nous sommes prêts pour te suivre, lui répliqua Sif.

\- Me suivre ? Demanda Thor en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Des démons du feu en plein Asgard, dit Fandral.

\- Et ton père qui renforce les contrôles sans décider l'envoi de quelqu'un sur place pour tenter de comprendre ce qui se passe, ajouta Sif.

\- Nous savons que tu ne vas pas rester là, et je suis très motivé pour aller leur botter les fesses, renchérit Volstagg.

\- Je veux surtout savoir ce qu'ils sont venus faire à Asgard, lui répliqua son ami.

\- Et comment ils sont entrés, compléta Hogun.

\- Parfaitement, affirma Thor.

\- Ça nous empêche de leur botter les fesses ? Demanda Volstagg en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ça implique de faire dans la discrétion, répliqua une voix sombre en se rapprochant.

Thor sursauta, se tournant vers la personne qui venait d'arriver.

\- Loki ?

Contrairement à quelques heures en arrières, ses habits étaient impeccables et il paraissait étrangement bien. Thor comprit que cette apparence était un leurre et fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je me promène. Je crois que tu m'as dit il y a peu que je devais prendre l'air, non ?

\- Ne joue pas à ça, marmonna son frère en prenant un air sombre.

\- D'accord, soupira Loki avec un léger sourire en coin. C'est simple. Je ne vous laisse pas partir seuls.

Sif prit un air renfrogné, se rappelant de la conversation plus que désagréable qu'ils avaient eu ensemble quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Il ne faut pas te sentir indispensable, lança la guerrière.

\- Personne ne l'est, lui répliqua le jeune homme.

\- Stop ! On arrête, répliqua Thor soucieux d'essayer d'éviter une dispute qui ne servirait à rien.

Ce dernier fit deux pas en direction de son frère. Il savait ce qu'il avait traversé ces dernières semaines et le voir jouer la comédie de cette manière ne pouvait que l'inquiéter. Doucement, il posa une main sur son bras en se penchant sur lui pour murmurer.

\- Tu devrais te reposer.

Loki lui lança un sourire intrigué. Est-ce qu'il était réellement en train de s'en faire pour lui ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de repos.

\- Loki, tenta de le raisonner son aîné.

Le jeune homme fit deux pas en arrière pour dégager son bras.

\- Arrête. Cela est ridicule.

Thor frissonna et se retint de dire que c'était son attitude la plus ridicule. Loki tenait à les accompagner et s'il le forçait à rester ici, il passerait une nouvelle fois pour un faible. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça, de toutes ces moqueries qui étaient déjà bien trop nombreuses, surtout en ce moment. Alors Thor soupira.

\- D'accord. Se dissimuler pourrait nous être utile, il est vrai.

Tout en parlant, il tapota doucement l'épaule de son cadet, se demandant si son choix était le bon.

...

Moins d'une heure plus tard, équipés pour partir au combat, le petit groupe se présentait devant Heimdall. Instinctivement, Loki se porta en tête. Il savait très bien que sa langue d'argent était un atout pour manipuler ou plutôt pour plaider sa cause auprès des personnes qu'il croisait. Le gardien posa son regard d'ambre sur le jeune dieu, voyant bien son épuisement sous son sourire apparent et sa présentation trop parfaite.

\- Vous savez que ce n'est pas une bonne idée ? Demanda Heimdall.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas laisser ces démons se promener librement à Asgard sans savoir de quoi il retourne.

\- Votre père…

\- Nous ne sommes pas lui.

\- C'est bien le problème, vous ne devriez pas être là.

\- Vous allez nous empêcher de passer.

\- Non. Il est vrai que nous devons savoir. Vous êtes princes, vous devez faire vos propres choix. Mon rôle est de les servir. Espérons seulement que nous n'ayons pas à les regretter par la suite.

Le Gardien s'écarta et Loki avança, suivi par les autres. Le pire, c'est qu'il était totalement d'accord avec Heimdall. Le jeune homme n'avait pas réellement envie de se rendre sur Muspellheim, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser son frère se lancer seul dans cette folie.

Heimdall passa devant eux, activant le Bifrost sans rajouter un mot. Au bruit caractéristique de l'ouverture du pont, Loki rouvrit les yeux sans se rappeler qu'il les avait fermés. Il était un peu plus fatigué qu'il ne voulait bien se l'avouer et le tremblement qui remonta le long de son échine le lui confirma.

A peine le pont ouvert, le Trio Palatin, Thor et Sif s'engouffrèrent d'un pas rapide et pressé. Loki avança le dernier, ne réagissant pas lorsque Heimdall lui murmura avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

\- N'usez pas vos forces inutilement. Soyez prudent.

OooooO

Muspellheim était un monde désertique de feu. Les lacs de laves alternaient avec les fosses profondes qui pouvaient vous propulser dans l'abîme. Un abîme bien plus effrayant que l'Enfer lui-même. La chaleur qui régnait dans ce monde inférieur de l'Arbre de Vie était étouffante et Loki en fit l'amère expérience dès sa première respiration sur ce monde désolé.

Le jeune homme eut l'impression d'inhaler des particules de cendres qui brûlèrent sa gorge et ses poumons. Il toussota, cherchant à se reprendre. Comme la sensation était désagréable et dérangeante ! Comme son souffle lui paraissait subitement difficile ! Il vacilla doucement sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, étant donné qu'il fermait la marche. En se concentrant, il chassa rapidement son vertige. Le jeune homme n'était pas venu ici pour laisser sa faiblesse prendre le dessus. Thor comme Heimdall avaient sans doute raison. Il aurait eu besoin de repos, mais à partir du moment où il avait décidé de les accompagner, il ne voulait pas être un poids. En plus, il se sentait certes un peu fatigué, mais il ne comprenait pas ce léger malaise.

Un malaise qui ne passa pas aussi inaperçu qu'il le souhaitait quand la main de son frère se posant sur son bras le fit sursauter.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Thor qui n'oubliait pas l'état réel de son jeune frère seulement quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Non, répondit Loki. Mais je sens une puissance démoniaque si forte. Nous devons rester sur nos gardes.

\- Une puissance démoniaque chez les démons du feu ? Tu en as d'autres comme ça à nous apprendre ? Ricana Volstagg.

Thor lança un regard sombre à son ami qui haussa les épaules pendant que Loki pressa en retour le bras de son frère.

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

\- Oui, répondit Thor avant de se retourner vers ses compagnons. Quelque chose est à l'œuvre ici.

\- Je vais nous dissimuler, ajouta Loki.

\- Tu en sûr ? Demanda Thor.

\- Nous sommes trop à découverts, lui répliqua son cadet avant de fermer les yeux, déployant une étrange bulle protectrice autour du petit groupe de guerriers.

C'était un sort simple qui pourtant sembla lui demander bien plus d'efforts que d'habitude. Loki frémit. Ce n'était pas normal. Il était fatigué, mais pas à ce point et sa respiration qui semblait de plus en plus brûlante. Il ne fallait pas traîner longtemps ici.

Thor dut arriver à la même conclusion, puisque que le groupe se mit en marche en silence, prenant la direction d'une grotte gigantesque creusée dans l'un des volcans qui crachait des langues de feu en grondant.

Loki décida de rester un pas en arrière des autres. Déjà parce que c'était la meilleure place pour maintenir son sort, mais surtout parce que cela lui permettait de ne pas montrer qu'un malaise de plus en plus important était en train de s'emparer de lui. L'air lui paraissait de plus en plus brûlant. Ses poumons lui faisaient mal et des points noirs passaient devant ses yeux. Le jeune dieu se mordit la lèvre pour s'envoyer une décharge de douleur qui le fit frémir et se reprendre un peu. Ce n'était pas normal. Il n'était pas censé être aussi faible. Son frère et ses amis transpiraient un peu, mais ils ne paraissaient pas aussi affectés par la chaleur. Est-ce que cela venait de sa fatigue, du poison que son corps n'avait peut-être pas entièrement éliminé ? Loki ne le savait pas vraiment, mais chaque pas devenait de plus en plus difficile et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas s'arrêter et perdre le groupe. S'il restait en arrière, le sort serait brisé. Alors, il tenta d'ignorer les tremblements discrets de ses jambes et pressa le pas pour les rattraper. Il était venu pour les aider, il ne pouvait pas abandonner.

...

Aux abords de l'entrée de la grotte qui marquait le passage menant au palais des démons de feu, les amis se regroupèrent. Ils perçurent des bruits métalliques provenant de l'intérieur et des grognements.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe là-dedans, marmonna Hogun, mais je n'aime pas ces bruits

\- Des armes, répondit Loki. Ils se préparent pour la guerre.

\- Mais les démons du feu ne peuvent se battre seuls, s'étonna Fandral. Leur chef a été vaincu par Odin.

\- Profitons-en pour aller voir s'ils en ont un nouveau, répondit Thor. Ton sortilège peut encore tenir ?

\- Oui, répondit Loki en maîtrisant de justesse un frémissement.

Thor hocha donc la tête et serrant fermement le manche de son marteau, prit la tête du groupe d'Asgardien.

...

Ils passèrent sans encombre devant un groupe de démons du feu qui ne les remarquèrent pas et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Plus ils se rapprochaient et plus les bruits se faisaient forts. Instinctivement, ils savaient qu'ils approchaient du but et les grognements devinrent des voix, des voix puissantes, mais claires dont une couvrit toutes les autres.

\- L'heure est venue de marcher sur Asgard et de vaincre Odin. Nous nous vengerons et nous régnerons sur les Neuf Royaumes après avoir déclenché leur perte à tous avec le Ragnarok!

Au moins, le ton était donné. Les démons du feu avaient de l'ambition. En file indienne, le groupe se faufila dans un étroit goulet avant de se rapprocher d'une corniche de pierre qui les dissimulait en partie tout en leur permettant de voir ce qui se passait dans la grotte. Des geysers de flammes jaillissaient tout autour d'eux et ils firent en sorte de les éviter le plus soigneusement possible. Un des geysers propulsa une langue de lave à moins d'un mètre du groupe, heureusement protégé par la bulle d'invisibilité de Loki.

Loki qui secoua la tête doucement pour essayer de venir à bout de sa vision de plus en plus floue. Dans la grotte, la chaleur était encore plus étouffante qu'à l'extérieur et le jeune homme se sentait de plus en plus mal. Pour ne pas s'écrouler, il posa une main sur la corniche de pierre devant lui.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Pensa-t-il en se sentant lentement partir. Ce n'est pas normal. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?_

Parmi ses compagnons, personne ne sembla remarquer que le jeune magicien se sentait de plus en plus mal, tous étaient tournés vers le centre de la grotte. Un centre qui était occupé par un trône monumental et sur ce trône, un géant de feu aux cornes dorées baignées par les flammes observait son peuple devant lui.

\- Oui, aujourd'hui Asgard va tomber !

\- Attends, murmura Sif en sentant le danger se refermer peu à peu sur eux. Mais ce n'est pas possible.

\- Si, répondit Thor. C'est Surtur. Il s'est libéré de sa prison pour reprendre sa place sur le trône.

\- Mais comment ? S'étonna Sif.

\- Ça, je n'en ai aucune idée, marmonna Thor qui venait de comprendre le danger de la situation.

\- Il faudrait peut-être mieux ne pas rester ici, suggéra Fandral observant des dizaines de démons pénétrer dans la salle par un autre couloir pour venir s'assembler devant le trône.

\- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord, marmonna Volstagg.

Thor hocha la tête, ouvrant la bouche pour parler lorsqu'une autre voix lui coupa la parole.

\- Thor… Murmura une voix étrangement faible.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers son frère dont la manière de murmurer son nom ressemblait tant à une plainte et il sursauta.

Loki était à moitié affalé contre la corniche. Son corps tremblait et ses yeux avaient du mal à rester ouverts. Le jeune homme frémit et murmura sur le même ton pendant que ses jambes cédaient sous lui.

\- Courez !

Puis, il s'effondra sur le sol pendant que son sort disparut, révélant la présence des Asgardiens en plein cœur du Royaume de Feu.

* * *

 **Alors voilà la fin de ce chapitre. Les Jotun supportent mal les chaleurs extrêmes et Muspellheim n'est peut-être pas le meilleur endroit pour Loki.**

 **Sinon j'ai une petite annonce à vous faire. **

**Voilà, j'adore écrire cette histoire et les aventures de jeunesse de Thor et Loki sont encore loin d'être finies. Mais là je suis arrivé à 150 000 mots ce qui est énorme. J'ai donc décidé de clôturer ce premier volume de leurs aventures à la fin de cet arc narratif. Dans la foulée, je débuterais un deuxième volume de leurs histoires qui prendra le relais sous le titre "Les princes d'Asgard". Je vous le rappellerais en temps voulu et ne vous en faites pas, leurs aventures sont loin d'être finies. Bonne lecture et à très vite !**

 **pensez au review !**


	67. Combattre le feu

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de bêtises…**

 **Dans ce 67 ème chapitre, Piégé sur Muspellheim, Thor et ses amis sont obligés d'affronter les Démons de Feu pour tenter de retourner sur Asgard, mais la situation empire dramatiquement.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS 1 : Alors j'ai eu des discussions au fait, il y a un certains temps que l'âge de Thor et Loki dans l'histoire et leur manière d'agir. En fait, je les vois un peu comme les elfes de Tolkien, pas vraiment majeur avant leur cent ans, étant donné qu'ils ont au minimum plus de 1500 ans, donc ce sont vraiment les aventures de leur jeunesse**

 **PS 2 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **LES FILS D'ODIN**_

 _ **Chapitre 67 : Combattre le feu**_

En voyant son frère s'écrouler, Thor plongea vers lui, se moquant bien de la destruction du sort qui les protégeait tous de la vue de leurs ennemis. Il parvint à le récupérer dans ses bras avant qu'il ne frappe durement le sol et le tira contre sa poitrine.

\- Loki !

Son jeune frère redressa la tête vers lui, gémissant doucement en tentant de se redresser, mais Thor l'en empêcha.

\- Attends.

\- Non…

Loki tenta une nouvelle fois de se redresser, mais il s'écroula en gémissant doucement pendant qu'un tremblement le parcourut. Il n'avait pas assez de forces pour y parvenir. Il était trop faible. Il était un poids et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Alors ses doigts se crispèrent sur le bras de son frère et il murmura en excuse.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Non, c'est moi. Je savais que c'était trop tôt.

Loki entrouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais des cris couvrirent sa voix. Les démons de feu venaient de se rendre compte de leur présence et Surtur hurla en se redressant.

\- Des espions asgardiens ! Ils ne doivent pas sortir d'ici en vie ! Tuez-les ! Vous entendez ! Tuez-les !

\- Ah, ça va sentir le roussi dans pas longtemps les amis ! Marmonna Volstagg en empoignant solidement sa hache.

Comprenant qu'il avait raison, Hogun, Sif et Fandral se mirent en position de combat, pendant que Thor aida son frère à se redresser.

\- Allez Loki ! Faut pas rester là !

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, s'accrochant à la corniche de pierres. Il devait se relever. Il devait tenir sur ses jambes. Il était hors de question qu'il soit un fardeau, alors, il repoussa un peu son frère, finissant de tenter de l'éloigner en se redressant seul.

\- Ça va, ce n'était qu'un malaise.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, absolument, mais occupe-toi de ça, répliqua le jeune homme en lui montrant deux démons de feu qui fonçaient sur eux en poussant des cris bestiaux.

Thor fit un bond pour se mettre face à eux et fit tournoyer son marteau avant de les frapper violemment, les pulvérisant sur place.

\- Joli coup, l'encouragea son frère avec un léger sourire.

\- Viens par ici, lui rétorqua Thor en glissant sa main à sa taille pour l'attirer à lui.

En temps normal, Loki l'aurait repoussé, mais il se sentait toujours étourdi et en plus maintenant, il avait la nausée, alors il passa son bras autour du cou de son frère, acceptant son aide sans rechigner. Thor lui adressa un regard inquiet. Ce n'était pas de cette manière que son frère était censé agir.

Devant eux, le Trio Palatin et Sif venaient à leur tour d'engager le combat. De sa hache, Volstagg ouvrit rapidement une brèche que renforça Sif, faisant habilement tournoyer son épée. Hogun et Fandral n'étaient pas en reste, appuyant leurs amis du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. A eux quatre, ils agrandirent la brèche, permettant aux Asgardiens de pouvoir envisager de gagner la sortie.

Toujours en tenant Loki, Thor passa un violent coup de marteau à l'un de ses assaillants qui alla traverser la pièce pour s'encastrer dans le mur d'en face, en le pulvérisant à moitié, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide pour se remettre en position et une lame de feu lui entailla le bras, lui faisant lâcher son marteau. Thor glapit de douleur et aurait été à la merci de son assaillant si Loki, se dégageant de ses bras, ne l'avait pas terrassé par un sort qui le fit imploser.

Thor se redressa, ramassant Mjolnir et se retourna vers son frère qui vacillait doucement.

\- Comment ça va ?

\- Tu ne peux pas me soutenir et te battre.

\- Mais tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes, répliqua Thor en le rattrapant par un bras.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais tenir. Concentre-toi sur le combat.

Une ride d'inquiétude barra le front de Thor. Toutefois, il savait que son cadet avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas se battre et le porter en même temps. Leurs ennemis étaient trop nombreux, alors il hocha la tête.

\- Je reste près de toi.

Loki sourit, lui répliquant pendant qu'un air malicieux se dessinait dans son regard émeraude.

\- Oui, je te protège.

Thor lui rendit son sourire et les deux frères se retournèrent pour prêter main forte à leurs amis.

Pour l'instant, les démons de feu semblaient perdre du terrain, mais Thor savait qu'ils étaient nombreux et bien plus dangereux que les Elfes noirs. Il ne fallait pas traîner. Il abattit quatre adversaires à coups de marteau rageurs pendant que Loki, usant de sa magie, empala deux ennemis en même temps, les épinglant de manière ridicule au mur de pierres.

Le jeune homme faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour tenir son rang dans la bataille, mais il se sentait de plus en plus mal. Bien sûr, il avait menti à Thor pour ne pas l'alarmer, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment, mais chaque respiration devenait une lutte de plus en plus âpre. Ses poumons lui semblaient remplis de lave incandescente comme les puits de la grotte et sa vue se faisait de plus en plus floue. Pas pratique pour bien viser, même si pour le moment, il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal grâce à son instinct. Son corps était parcouru par des tremblements et ses jambes avaient de plus en plus de mal à le porter, sans compter la nausée qui lui déclenchait des spasmes douloureux qu'il parvenait pour le moment à contenir. Mais pour combien de temps ? Il sentait son corps faiblir de manière inexpliquée. Loki savait qu'il était à deux doigts de perdre connaissance et il ne comprenait pas cette douleur qui le terrassait de manière insidieuse. Ce n'était pas normal. Quelque chose dans cette chaleur torride ne lui convenait pas, quelque chose qui était en train de le priver de ses forces. Il ne comprenait ce que cela pouvait être et cette maudite phrase ne cessé de hanter son esprit : « _Ce n'était pas normal_ » et pire encire… Loki le savait, cela ne venait pas vraiment de lui. Enfin, cela ne devait pas venir de lui, non ? Etre fatigué était une chose, mais être malade à ce point en était une autre et cela n'allait pas s'arranger. Chaque sort, chaque parcelle de magie qu'il utilisait pour combattre ou protéger les autres était autant d'essence magique qui quittait son corps épuisé et plus elle disparaissait, plus il ressentait la violence de sa fatigue augmenter pendant que ses forces diminuaient. Il savait que ses forces déclinaient dangereusement. Bientôt, il allait s'écrouler. Loki secoua doucement la tête pour se reprendre, lançant un sort qui sauva la vie de Sif.

La guerrière sursauta et se retourna, bloquant sur la pâleur de la peau de son ami. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle aussi le sentait. Elle voulut faire deux pas pour le rejoindre, mais deux démons de feu se glissèrent entre elle et le jeune magicien, l'empêchant de revenir à sa hauteur. La jeune femme frémit de rage et les attaqua pour les éliminer.

De son trône, exaspéré par la non-réussite de ses guerriers, Surtur poussa un grand hurlement de colère.

\- Je veux que vous les tuiez tous ! Ils ne doivent pas s'échapper ! Tuez-les ! Tuez-les !

Encouragés par les hurlements de leur chef, les démons de feu repartirent au combat avec encore plus d'acharnement, rendant la bataille plus difficile pour Thor et ses amis.

Cependant, avec force, rage et détermination, ils avaient réussi à manœuvrer leurs assaillants pour faire pivoter le front des duels et s'ouvrir le passage jusqu'à la sortie. Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de Thor qui attrapa son frère par un bras pour être sûr qu'il le suive tout en criant.

\- On court !

Délaissant l'engagement, la petite troupe se mit aussitôt à courir, tentant de les semer en s'extrayant rapidement de la grotte principale, mais Surtur ne semblait pas décidé à les laisser disparaître aussi facilement. Il rugit et empoigna son épée, la brandissant au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Vous pensez vous échapper de cette manière, il en est hors de questions ! Je vais vous réduire en cendres !

Avec un autre rugissement, le géant de feu brandit son arme, invoquant sa magie avant de l'abattre en direction du tunnel de sortie. Une langue de lave en jaillit pulvérisant en cendres les propres membres de ses démons de feu qui n'eurent pas le temps de s'écarter.

En voyant ce qui les attendait, Volstagg laissa échapper une grande exclamation.

\- Nous allons griller !

C'était court, mais cela reflétait bien leur situation. Il était peu probable que le petit groupe ait le temps de gagner la sortie avant de se faire rattraper par la langue de feu. Il était impossible de se cacher dans le tunnel. C'était la Mort qui était en train de leur foncer dessus.

Thor fit tourner son marteau, espérant que le tourbillon pourrait les protéger, mais Loki se dégagea de ses bras et fit deux pas en avant, murmurant des mots dans une langue dont il ne comprit pas le sens.

\- Loki ! Non !

Thor aurait aimé l'arrêter. Il savait que son frère était au bord du malaise et qu'il s'apprêtait sans doute à commettre une folie, mais une étrange aura émana soudainement du corps de son cadet, l'empêchant de poser sa main sur son épaule. L'aura grandit, enveloppant la largeur du couloir avant de se concentrer et de jaillir sous forme d'un rayon de puissance qui frappa de plein fouet la langue de feu envoyée par Surtur.

En comprenant le danger que représentait cette étrange attaque magique, les démons de feu rugirent et lancèrent plusieurs lames dans le passage pour tenter de tuer le sorcier. Elles finirent en poussières, prises dans les faisceaux de lumière de Loki.

Quand elle jaillit de la grotte pour tenter de la contrer, la lave sembla dans un premier temps gagner du terrain sur la puissance de Loki, mais le jeune homme fit augmenter un peu plus la force de sa propre attaque en expulsant toute sa magie dans un cri de rage qui sembla la décupler d'un coup. Sous la puissance, la langue de lave fut pulvérisée et Surtur encaissa de plein fouet l'attaque du jeune sorcier qui le fit basculer de son trône.

Les démons de feu se figèrent, étourdis par ce qui venait de se passer pendant que Loki gémit doucement avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

\- Non !

Thor plongea en direction de son frère, le soulevant délicatement dans ses bras pendant que l'inquiétude l'étreignait.

\- Hey Loki !

\- Ne reste pas là, mon frère… Murmura faiblement le jeune homme en tremblant avant de se mettre à tousser.

Du sang tâcha ses lèvres et Thor sursauta. Balayant du regard le corps de son cadet, il se rendit subitement compte que toutes les lames n'avaient pas été pulvérisées. L'une d'elles avait franchi la garde de Loki, s'enfonçant profondément dans la poitrine de celui-ci, perforant son poumon qui se remplissait de sang, lui donnant cette respiration difficile qui le faisait souffrir à chaque tentative d'inspiration.

\- Non… Murmura Thor en prenant conscience du sacrifice que venait de faire son frère.

Un sacrifice qui pouvait bien avoir des conséquences tragiques s'il en jugeait par les tremblements qui agitaient son corps affaibli. L'inquiétude de Thor devint de l'angoisse.

\- Loki ! Regarde-moi ! Reste avec moi petit-frère !

Le jeune homme s'arqua doucement, gémissant faiblement.

\- Ne reste pas là… Ils ne vont pas rester figés très longtemps.

\- D'accord, murmura Thor en faisant mine de le soulever.

Mais Loki gémit doucement, empêchant son frère de finir son geste.

\- Non, laisse-moi…

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est trop tard… murmura ce dernier en braquant son regard dans celui de son frère. Laisse-moi là… Sauve le prince d'Asgard, ajouta-t-il en laissant ses yeux se fermer.

\- Quoi ! S'exclama une nouvelle fois Thor. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Notre père le sait. Asgard n'a qu'un seul prince, murmura Loki d'une voix encore plus faible. Laisse-moi le sauver... Je n'ai plus de forces…

\- Non Loki ! Non ! Hurla son frère en le voyant s'évanouir doucement. Reste avec moi !

\- Longue vie au futur roi d'Asgard, susurra Loki en perdant connaissance dans les bras de son frère.

\- Non ! Accroche-toi ! Ne fais pas ça ! Loki ne me laisse pas ! Ne me laisse pas ! Ouvre les yeux !

Les larmes jaillirent sans qu'il puisse les retenir et à ce moment précis, la bataille était tellement loin. Thor tenait son petit-frère inconscient dans ses bras, inconscient et à bout de forces. Si faible qu'il sentait à peine les battements de son cœur sous ses doigts. Son petit-frère qui agonisait... et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, rien faire à part hurler sa détresse.

\- Non ! Ouvre les yeux ! Ne meurs pas !

Thor serra Loki plus fort dans ses bras, levant les yeux en suppliant tout en continuant de pleurer.

\- Heimdall ! Père ! Il faut nous sortir de là ! Faut nous ramener ! Mon petit-frère ! Faut nous ramener ! Père ! Je vous en supplie, il faut nous ramener ! Père ! Ne le laissez pas mourir !

Thor s'écroula en avant, glissant sa tête dans le cou de son frère qu'il sentait s'éteindre lentement.

\- Heimdall, ramène-nous par pitié ! Père !

* * *

 **Alors voilà ce chapitre était l'avant dernier du premier volume des aventures de jeunesse de Thor et Loki, je vous mets le rappel pour la suite juste en dessous. A très vite ! Dernier chapitre de ce volet et premier du suivant seront publiés le même jour.**

 **Rappel**

 **Voilà, j'adore écrire cette histoire et les aventures de jeunesse de Thor et Loki sont encore loin d'être finies. Mais là je suis arrivé à 150 000 mots ce qui est énorme. J'ai donc décidé de clôturer ce premier volume de leurs aventures à la fin de cet arc narratif. Dans la foulée, je débuterais un deuxième volume de leurs histoires qui prendra le relais sous le titre "Les princes d'Asgard". Je vous le rappellerais en temps voulu et ne vous en faites pas, leurs aventures sont loin d'être finies. Bonne lecture et à très vite !**

 **pensez au review !**


	68. Nous sommes les fils d'Odin

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors j'espère ne pas trop faire de bêtises…**

 **Dans ce 68 ème chapitre, Piégé sur Muspellheim et à la merci de leurs ennemis, Thor et ses compagnons frôlent la Mort.**

 **Et voilà ! Nous arrivons donc au dernier chapitre de cette première partie. Rendez-vous dans les notes de fin pour poursuivre l'aventure dans la deuxième partie !**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS 1 : Alors j'ai eu des discussions au fait, il y a un certains temps que l'âge de Thor et Loki dans l'histoire et leur manière d'agir. En fait, je les vois un peu comme les elfes de Tolkien, pas vraiment majeur avant leur cent ans, étant donné qu'ils ont au minimum plus de 1500 ans, donc ce sont vraiment les aventures de leur jeunesse**

 **PS 2 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **LES FILS D'ODIN**_

 _ **Chapitre 68 : Nous sommes les fils d'Odin**_

Thor, en larmes, tenait toujours son frère dans ses bras, un frère qu'il sentait faiblir de plus en plus.

Dans la grotte, Surtur se redressa en secouant la tête avant de rugir de rage. Instinctivement, Sif et Volstagg firent deux pas pour se mettre devant les deux princes. La jeune femme essuya une larme furtive pendant que son compagnon observant les démons de feu se retourna de nouveau dans leur direction en brandissant leurs armes.

\- Ils vont revenir à la charge !

Son regard se posa sur Thor qui redressa la tête, comprenant l'angoisse de son ami.

\- Je ne peux pas le bouger, ça va le tuer. Ne restez pas ici.

\- Thor, commença Volstagg.

\- Je ne l'abandonnerai pas. C'est mon petit frère. Sauvez-vous.

Volstagg soupira, empoignant sa hache avant de se retourner en direction des démons de feu qui étaient en train de se rassembler pour les attaquer.

\- D'accord. Alors si on doit y rester, on va leur faire vivre un sacré barouf ! Prêts ?

\- Oh oui, lui répliqua Sif.

\- Non, dit Thor. Ne faites pas ça.

\- Trop tard, dit Fandral. On va finir ça ensemble.

\- Tous ensemble, renchérit Hogun.

Thor frémit, baissant les yeux sur son frère dont les battements de cœur étaient de plus en plus erratiques. Sa main se plaqua sur sa blessure pendant qu'il lui murmura.

\- Ne meurs pas… je vous en supplie Père, ne nous abandonnez pas, tout est de ma faute.

Les battements de cœur de Loki continuaient à faiblir de plus en plus, terrorisant Thor qui murmura.

\- Loki… Je t'aime petit frère. Pardonne-moi. Pitié, ne me l'enlevez pas. Reste avec moi.

En face d'eux, les démons de feu foncèrent sur les Asgardiens en courant. Volstagg fit la moue.

\- Ça va faire mal.

Toutefois, la charge n'eut jamais lieu. Un éclair transperça le toit de la caverne, créant une brèche dans la montagne et Odin apparut dans toute sa majesté, monté sur Sleipnir.

Aussitôt, les démons de feu s'immobilisèrent et Surtur poussa un grand cri de rage.

\- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici !

\- Je viens chercher mes fils !

\- Ils vont mourir !

\- Certainement pas !

\- Tu te crois bien fort pour venir m'attaquer ici !

\- Tu as oublié qui je suis Surtur !

Odin ponctua sa phrase en frappant violemment le sol avec sa lance, déclenchant une onde sismique qui déstabilisa toute la grotte, précipitant un grand nombre de démons de feu dans les entrailles de leur monde en fusion. Surtur rugit en brandissant son épée.

\- Comme oses-tu venir t'en prendre à moi, dans mon monde !

\- Ce n'est que le reflet de ce que tu comptes faire au mien ! Lui rétorqua Odin avant de projeter une lumière aveuglante tout en hurlant. Heimdall !

Le géant de feu se redressa pour les arrêter, faisant tournoyer à l'aveugle son épée, mais il était trop tard. Dans une gerbe étincelante, le Gardien du Bifrost activa son passage, absorbant tous les Asgardiens qui disparurent de la vue de leur ennemi. Ce dernier poussa un grand cri de désespoir.

...

Dans un éclair formidable, tout le monde se matérialisa de nouveau dans la chambre du Bifrost. Thor se laissa tomber à genoux en tenant toujours Loki dans ses bras pendant qu'Odin se tourna vers le Gardien, hurlant de sa voix puissante sur un ton impérieux.

\- Scelle le passage ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils puissent revenir sur Asgard !

Aussitôt, le Gardien se rua sur le mécanisme, créant une réaction qui déstabilisa le vortex et pulvérisa le couloir menant à Muspellheim.

Puis, le calme revint dans la pièce. Le calme et le silence qui ne fut brisé que par un sanglot étouffé de Thor.

\- Non…

Odin baissa les yeux vers ses fils, croisant le regard embué par les larmes de son aîné qui murmura en tremblant.

\- Je ne sens plus son cœur…

Avec une impassibilité étonnante, Odin ne prit pas le temps de lui répondre, prenant le corps de Loki dans ses bras avant de frapper le sol avec Gungnir et de disparaître, laissant son aîné continuer à pleurer, à genoux sur le sol.

Sif frémit et fit deux pas pour s'agenouiller à côté de lui. La jeune fille passa un bras derrière ses épaules et l'attira dans ses bras, le laissant déposer sa tête sur son épaule pendant que sa main caressait son dos et qu'elle lui murmurait d'une voix douce.

\- Il va s'en sortir. Tout ira bien, Thor.

OoooO

Loki reposait sur un lit des chambres de guérison, pâle, exténué, mais vivant. Assise sur le bord de son lit, Frigga prit un linge humide qu'elle passa sur son front pour l'aider à se rafraîchir. Si ses enfants lui avait fait part de leurs idées de se rendre sur Muspellheim, elle aurait trouvé un moyen de les retenir, de le retenir au moins lui qui était déjà si amaigri et fatigué. La chaleur violente de ces terres désolées n'était pas recommandée pour les Jotnär et son effet, associé à la gravité de sa blessure et à son épuisement général avait failli les conduire au pire. Heureusement, Frigga savait utiliser sa magie pour aider les cas désespérés, même si elle trouvait que son enfant se retrouvait un peu trop souvent dans ces chambres en ce moment.

Une fois qu'elle eut épongé son front en sueur, elle passa une main douce et apaisante sur sa joue. Cinq jours… Cela faisait cinq jours qu'il était aux portes de la Mort et la reine était terrifiée à l'idée que son corps trop fragile ne cède. Elle tentait bien de se rassurer, de se dire qu'il avait une force peu commune en lui, une force que lui-même ne soupçonnait pas. Une force qui avait été grandement affaiblie par son passage sur Muspellheim, alors Frigga était un peu plus terrifiée à chaque minute qui passait.

Ses doigts se mirent à trembler et elle les retira en baissant la tête pour tenter de maîtriser ses larmes, sursautant un peu quand une main se referma sur la sienne doucement.

\- Ne pleurez pas.

\- Loki !

La reine sursauta une seconde fois, transportée de joie en découvrant le regard émeraude de son jeune fils posé sur elle.

\- Mon tout petit !

Frigga se pencha en avant, déposant un tendre baiser sur le front de son fils qu'elle sentit frémir. Puis, elle se redressa un peu et lui caressa la joue avec douceur en lui souriant.

\- Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse de te voir conscient. J'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre.

\- Cela aurait-il été si important ? Demanda Loki avec un regard sombre.

Frigga tressaillit en comprenant la douleur qui émanait des quelques mots de son fils.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Asgard n'a qu'un prince, Odin n'a qu'un fils… Quelle importance si je ne survis pas ?

Cette fois, ce fut presque un bond qui faillit faire lever la reine du lit. Bouleversée par ses mots, elle se pencha au-dessus de lui et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Je t'interdis de dire une telle chose. J'ai deux enfants magnifiques que j'aime de tout mon être.

\- Il est dommage que votre époux n'ait qu'un fils.

\- Qui t'a dit une telle chose ?

\- Odin, lui-même, murmura Loki en laissant ses yeux se fermer.

\- C'est impossible !

\- Si, je l'ai entendu le dire lui-même à ces gens venus quémander son aide, ajouta le jeune homme qui luttait contre la douleur.

Sa mère se raidit, pressant sa joue pour lui refaire ouvrir les yeux, mais Loki gémit doucement. Il se sentait encore tellement mal et épuisé… L'ombre était à deux doigts de le happer, alors pourquoi résister ? Il se laissa donc aller. Percevant à peine sa mère secouer doucement son épaule.

\- Loki ? Mon petit ? Loki ?

Mais sa blessure était loin d'être guérie et son corps encore faible, venait de céder de nouveau. La reine frissonna, se pencha en avant et déposa un baiser sur son front tout en murmurant.

\- Mon enfant, ton père ne peut pas être aussi cruel, ce n'est pas possible…

...

Odin était assis sur un fauteuil, observant l'extérieur par la grande baie vitrée de ses appartements lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que Frigga entra. A sa démarche, il comprit qu'elle était en colère. Il fronça les sourcils, se levant de son siège, un peu inquiet.

\- Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

\- Cela vous importe maintenant ?

Odin fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? Bien sûr que la vie de Loki m'importe si c'est votre question. C'est mon fils.

\- Je pensais que vous n'en aviez qu'un ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Cet enfant a besoin de soutien pour se remettre de ses blessures et vous dites à vos invités que vous n'avez qu'un fils ?

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites.

\- Loki semblait si affecté par quelque chose qu'il a entendu de votre bouche que j'ai mené mon enquête.

\- Une enquête ?

\- Avez-vous dis à ces gens qui sont venus vous demander de l'aide que vous alliez régler ce problème avec votre fils ? Votre fils ?

\- Vous les avez interrogés ?

\- Qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autres. J'ai écouté les confessions en larmes de Thor, j'ai entendu la détresse dans la voix de son frère. Comment pouvez-vous parler de « votre » fils à ces gens. J'ai une grande nouvelle pour vous, vous en avez deux !

\- Parce que vous croyez que je ne le sais pas ! Explosa Odin si hors de lui que Frigga recula d'un pas. Je ne suis sans doute pas le meilleur des pères, mais je ne vous laisserai pas m'accuser d'une chose pareille !

\- C'est la vérité pourtant !

\- Qui vous a dit ça ?

\- Loki voulait vous parler et il a tout entendu.

\- Loki ? J'avoue que je ne sais jamais comment agir avec cet enfant, mais vous me faites un mauvais procès. Je ne l'ai pas renié.

\- Moi et mon fils… Murmura Frigga.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai dit « moi et mon fils », mais c'est sa paranoïa grandissante qui lui a fait tirer des conclusions hâtives.

\- Sa paranoïa ?

\- Frigga, soupira Odin. Je n'ai pas dit cela à mal… Bien sûr que j'ai dit à ces gens que j'allais m'en occuper avec Thor. Loki était encore affaibli par le poison et l'épreuve chez les Nains. Il était épuisé et à bout de forces. Je ne pouvais pas lui demander de venir nous aider dans cette quête et puis… Je sais ce qu'il est. C'est moi qui ai ramassé cet enfant dans ce temple. Je sais quelle souffrance peut lui faire endurer l'atmosphère de Muspellheim. Alors oui, je n'ai pas parlé de Loki, mais ce n'était pas pour nier son existence. Je voulais le protéger. Je ne voulais pas qu'il affronte les démons du feu et Surtur. Je savais ce que cela pouvait lui faire. Vous croyez vraiment que cela ne m'a rien fait de le découvrir couvert de sang et à peine en vie dans les bras de Thor ?

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Frigga en baissant la tête.

\- Je tiens à cet enfant… Mon ancien plan de le mettre sur le trône de Jotunheim pour avoir un allié est mort depuis longtemps. Il est juste mon fils. Je vous promets que je voulais juste le protéger. Il aurait dû sortir de sa cachette et venir m'en parler.

\- Comment aurait-il pu le faire alors que vous avez ordonné à son frère de le torturer il y a peu ?

\- Je sais… C'était monstrueux, mais ils l'auraient décapité… Je… Je m'en veux pour ça vous savez. J'ai laissé mon rôle de Roi prendre le pas sur mon rôle de père… C'était atroce, alors je voulais juste me racheter. Je voulais qu'il prenne le temps de se reposer. Pour une fois, je voulais le protéger…

Frigga frémit. Elle percevait l'émotion dans la voix de son époux et étrangement, elle comprit qu'il était sincère. Oui, à ce moment précis, il était sincère. La reine baissa la tête, murmurant doucement.

\- Peut-être devriez-vous lui parler…

...

Loki frissonna et ouvrit de grands yeux en gémissant doucement. La douleur qui remontait encore de sa poitrine le cloua sur son lit. Sa plainte se répéta et une main pressa la sienne.

\- Respire doucement.

Le jeune homme sourit, reconnaissant cette voix sans l'ombre d'un doute.

\- Thor ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je veille sur mon frère, lui répondit ce dernier en souriant.

Loki lui rendit son sourire, passant sa langue sur le bord de ses lèvres craquelées.

\- J'ai soif…

\- Attends, lui dit son frère en lui redressant la tête avant de prendre un verre sur la table basse et le porter à ses lèvres.

Doucement, il parvint à l'aider à boire avant de reposer délicatement la tête de son cadet sur l'oreiller tout en lui demandant.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Je sens que ma magie revient lentement, mais je suis surtout épuisé.

\- C'est normal, répondit Thor en pressant avec douceur sa main. Je t'ai presque senti mourir dans mes bras.

\- Pour te sauver, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé.

Thor tressaillit.

\- Et comment j'aurais pu vivre après ça. Promets-moi de ne plus faire ça, de ne plus te sacrifier.

\- Je ne fais plus de promesses.

\- Tu vas me faire celle-là.

Loki esquissa un léger sourire.

\- Est-ce à celui qui devient le dieu du mensonge que tu demandes une promesse ?

\- Non, à mon petit-frère…

Le sourire de ce dernier se fit plus grand.

\- Oui, peut-être que lui le peut…

Thor pressa un peu plus fort la main de son frère.

\- Tant mieux… N'agis plus de cette manière petit frère… Ne te sacrifie plus. Nous sommes deux. Face à ce qui nous attends, nous serons deux. Toujours ensembles. Nous sommes les fils d'Odin.

Loki fut touché par la sincérité de son aîné et, pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, il pressa sa main en retour, murmurant en écho.

\- Les fils d'Odin…

* * *

 **Hey bien voilà ! Nous sommes arrivés à la fin de ce chapitre qui marque la fin de la première série d'aventures de jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Si vous voulez savoir quel nouveau danger les guette, d'où vient réellement ce sorcier et si Loki parviendra à trouver les mots pour se réconcilier avec Sif, suivez le lien en dessous, le premier chapitre de la deuxième partie : "Les princes d'Asgard" est déjà sur le site !**

 **Alors à très vitre pour la suite de leurs aventures et un très grand merci pour avoir suivi jusqu'ici les péripéties de nos deux frères ! Arriver à 13 000 vues c'était inenvisageable pour moi et pourtant c'est le cas et c'est grâce à vous !**

 **Je vous embrasse !**

 **A très vite !**

 **Pensez au review ! Elles sont le moteur qui me donne envie de continuer !**


End file.
